Determinare
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hanya butuh satu; Kim Taehyung. Menjaganya tak lelah dan mengukungnya dalam dekapan. Tetapi Kim Taehyung tak berani mengijinkan orang lain masuk; setelah orang yang dicintainya selalu berakhir pergi dari kehidupannya. KookV. TaeKook. JEON JUNGKOOK / KIM TAEHYUNG. BTS FANFICTION. CHAPTER 16 UP! RnR Juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin**

 **Slight! BTS members.**

 **Warning! BL! with Kook!Seme. Please notice me if i've made some mistake on my writing~  
Note : My first chaptered KookV fanfiction yeaay, **

**Thanks to** **Alestie** **for the biggest support, the gossip, and the wild imagination wkwkw yeeeeay please comeback as soon as you can with a lot of VKook fanfiction~**

 **.  
Feel free to ask me, or complaining, or anything. I wont bite!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa kau pikir pertemuan kita adalah takdir?" -Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ambulance yang memekakkan telinga menyatu dengan suara hujan pias yang membuat jalanan licin serta basah oleh genangan air. Mobil ambulance itu berdesing cepat, melewati belokan tajam dengan brutal sementara petugas didalamnya mengumpat kesal sambil terus mempertahankan _Ambu Bag_ tetap tersambung baik pada sesosok pemuda berambut coklat terang; wajahnya berlumuran darah dengan luka memar ditulang air matanya yang mencuat menyedihkan. Ia tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi, karena kondisi si pasien _sudah lebih_ dari kata buruk.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, si supir menginjak gas lebih dalam dan membuat suara sirenenya berbaur menjadi satu dengan gemeletuk hujan lebat yang turun di perempat malam yang sepi. Ia menginjak rem saat sampai pada pelataran rumah sakit luas yang di nauingi oleh tembok-tembok kuat bercat putih sembari melirik petugas yang mendorong tempat tidur beroda keluar dari dalam mobil Ambulance yang masih berbunyi membangunkan seisi kota.

Dari balik pintu Instalasi Gawat Dararut yang tebal dan kaya oleh aroma antiseptik, terlihat pemuda berusia awal tiga puluh tahun dengan kacamata bundar dan raut wajah khawatir, juga ketakutan. Stetoskop yang tergantung dilehernya terguncang dan kacamatanya melorot begitu ia sampai di tepi tempat tidur beroda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya kacau sembari mengecek denyut nadi si pasien.

"Dia mengalami henti jantung dan nafas saat di perjalanan" jawab petugas itu dengan kalut "Kami melakukan _CPR_ dan-"

"Kapan?" Ia menatap nanar kearah si petugas.

"Sepuluh atau lima belas menit yang lalu _uisa-nim_ " ujarnya dan tangannya masih menggenggam erat _Ambu Bag_ yang menutupi mulut dan hidung si pasien

"Sial," dokter itu mengumpat "Tunggu apalagi, sialan!" jeritnya kalut "Cepat bawa dia ke dalam" ia memperhatikan pengembangan dada si pasien yang melemah, ia berlari; rambutnya semakin acak-acakan dengan peluh meneleh di keningnya.

Suster dan dan para asisten dokter itu dengan segera membawa si pasien kadalam Unit Gawat Darurat, melakukan kompresi dada sebanyak 100 kali dalam satu menit hingga akhirnya deru nafas tipis terdengar kaku diruangan penuh teriakan dan mesin-mesin berbunyi nyaring. Memindahkan tubuh kurus si pasien pada tempat tidur besar di ruangan Gawat Darurat dengan cepat lalu menghubungungkan infusan di punggung tangannya

"Bawa dia ke ruang operasi, cepat!" Teriak dokter itu dan segera mengganti bajunya.

"Bertahanlah Taehyung- _a_. _Hyung_ mohon bertahanlah" bisiknya pada sosok pasien yang membuka matanya lambat lalu mengernyit sakit ketika dentaman kuat nan menyakitkan memenuhi kepalanya. Roda itu bergelincir cepat, memasuki lift dan melalui lorong panjang yang terang benderang menyilaukan mata.

" _Hyung_ ," pemuda itu berbisik pelan di antara _Ambu Bag_ yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, air mata mengalir disudut matanya yang lelah dan bengkak " _Seojin_ " terdengar lemah, sangat lemah " _Seojin_ " ulangnya lalu memejamkan mata, membuat dokter itu terkejut dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Mereka memasuki ruang operasi, menyalakan lampu besar hingga sosok si pasien yang bertubuh kurus dan terdapat pecahan kaca menancap mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya terlihat semakin nyata, dokter itu meneriakkan beberapa perintah; _Instrument Table_ yang penuh oleh peralatan operasi, salah satu dokter khusus memberikan si pasien _Anaestesi Umum_ yang disuntikkan melalui infusan sambil menghubungkan organ vital si pasien dengan _Bed Side Monitor_ yang berkedip nyaring saat ditekan tombol ON; seluruh detak jantung, respirasi, tekanan darah juga tekanan oksigen berlomba memberikan pemberitahuan sementara si dokter memakai masker di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku akan beritahu satu rahasia," Bisik seorang suster di telinga si pasien. Detak jantungnya lemah dan semakin menurun, sementara si dokter sibuk memakai sarung tangan dan menyiapkan peralatan dengan di bantu asisten dan para suster.

"Kau mengontrol semuanya. kau mau hidup, atau kau mau menyerah. Ini semua ada dalam dirimu, jadi apapun perjuangan yang saat ini ingin kau lakukan, kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. kami hanya membantu, kami membantu sebisa dan sekuat mungkin. Tapi sekali lagi, _semuanya ada di tangan mu_ "

;:;:;:

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Jungkook menghabiskan kopi ditangannya lalu melemparnya dengan tepat ke arah tempat sampah. Ia mengamati sekelompok dokter dan suster yang berjalan cepat menuju ruang operasi dilantai lima belas.

 _Aneh_.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata dan mengenal salah satu dokter yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah kalut dan ketakutan. Kim Seokjin. Salah satu dokter seniornya yang berumur di awal tiga puluh; cerdas, menarik, dan tangan dewa. Ia ingat secepat apa Seokjin tahu penyakit dalam yang di derita seseorang hanya sekali tekanan lembut di bagian yang sakit. Salah satu dokter bedah kenamaan yang ingin Jungkook ikuti jejaknya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pada suster yang menjaga dilantai lima belas; namanya Yoojin; cantik, cerewet, dan berulang kali mencoba menggoda Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman manis buatan dengan bibir merah merekah.

"Ya, anggap saja seperti itu" Jungkook memutar bola matanya "Tidak biasanya Dokter Kim ada di jam seperti ini. Dan bagaimana bisa pasien langsung masuk ruang operasi lantai lima belas?" Ucapnya membeo "Bukannya hanya pasien _tertentu_ saja?"

Tertentu. Dalam artian kaya. Tertentu. Dalam artian berkuasa. Tertentu. Dalam artian. _Kau punya segalanya, jadi akan kami beri anda kepuasan._

"Aku hanya tahu jika pasien itu adalah _adik_ dari _Dokter Kim_ " jawab Yoojin terdengar ragu "Dia mengalami kecelakaan parah di Hongdae, kau tidak baca berita?"

Jungkook meringis; ketampanannya bertambah dan membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut melihatnya.

"Aku mana sempat membaca berita, apalagi menonton televisi" jawabnya dan menumpu satu tangan diatas meja. Resikonya menjadi seorang dokter muda, tak bisa menikmati sedikitpun acara televisi komedi atau dramanya yang menguras air mata. Harinya di habiskan dengan berkutat dengan keluhan pasien, ruang operasi, alat-alat bedah, darah yang mengenai tangan, wajah kesakitan, aroma obat bius dan segala hal memualkan lainnya.

"Heish, dokter setidaknya harus tahu jika ada bom nuklir di negaranya sendiri" protes Yoojin dan mendekatkan tubuhnya yang berada di balik meja resepsionis.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Jungkook segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengisi daftar hadir di atas kertas yang disediakan khusus untuknya; pencapaian luar biasa diumurnya yang menginjak 22 tahun dengan gelar sarjana yang ia dapatkan dengan jentikan jari dan karir luar biasa mulus hingga ditempatkan di posisi seperti saat ini "Aku akan diam dirumah sakit dan tersenyum ramah pada setiap korban nuklir yang datang"

" _Eiii,_ _Dokter Jeon_ kau harusnya keluar dan menikmati dunia sedikit. Berkutat di rumah sakit selama 24 jam tidak baik untukmu" ucap Yoojin dan mendelik ke arah Jungkook yang betah mengisi daftar kehadiran.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Suster Yoo" gumamnya, ia memasukkan pena kedalam jas dokternya yang putih, licin, dan terkesan berwibawa, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Jungkook seorang dokter dengan wajah tampan polos tak berdosanya tanpa jas tersebut.

"Kau juga harus mencari kekasih _Dokter Jeon_ -"

Jungkook mendesah keras, mengurut keningnya dan mengutuk dalam-dalam mulut perempuan di depannya. Jungkook baru saja hendak pergi dan membiarkan ocehan Yoojin tetap mengudara saat Park Jimin; asisten dokter Kim Seokjin tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya. Baju operasi berwarna hijau melekat ditubuhnya dengan keringat menguar bebas dan masker bergantung di satu telinga.

" _Dokter Jeon_ , ada permintaan dari _Dokter Kim_ " ucapnya terengah.

Jungkook menaikkan alis, dan Yoojin berhenti bicara melihat betapa seksinya Park Jimin dengan pakaian operasi dan keringat alami yang membasahi wajahnya "Permintaan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Pasien di kamar dua puluh tujuh," Jimin menarik nafas "Dia mau kau menanganinya mulai sekarang"

" _A-ap-_ yang benar saja?" Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin seolah pemuda itu sedang berbohong padanya saat ini.

"Dokter Kim, sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu" Jimin membungkuk dalam "adiknya-dia-adiknya-dia sedang berjuang menyelamatkan adiknya sementara luka jahitan pasien di kamar dua puluh tujuh terbuka dan jika tidak segera di tangani akan mengalami infeksi cukup berat" suara Jimin bergetar "Kumohon _Jeon Songsaenim_ "

"E-ei kau tidak harus membungkuk seperti ini, _Hyung_ " Jungkook segera memegang lengan Jimin dan membuat tubuhnya tegak. Jimin- matanya berair dan kekalutan nyata diwajahnya yang pucat. Jungkook dapat memgambil kesimpulan hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Kau..mengenal adik Dokter Kim?" Tanyanya dan meminta Yoojin memberikan berkas riwayat penyakit pasien di kamar dua puluh tujuh.

"Dia sahabatku" jawab Jimin "Dan aku tahu seperti apa Kim Taehyung dan sesayang apa Dokter Kim pada adiknya"

 _Kim Taehyung._

Yoojin memberikannya lima lembar kertas berisi riwayat penyakit pasien di kamar dua puluh tujuh pada Jungkook yang terpukau pada nama Kim Taehyung yang terasa benar dan indah di mulutnya.

"Baiklah, pasien dua puluh tujuh berada dalam tanggung jawabku mulai saat ini" ia menandatangi keterangan pemindahan tanggung jawab pasien dari Dokter Kim menjadi dirinya.

"Terimakasih Dokter Jeon" Jimin membungkuk "Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Jungkook tersenyum "Tidak masalah, dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya?" Jungkook mengedikkan kepala pada ruang operasi; lampunya benderang menyala dengan tanda merah sebagai pertanda operasi masih berlangsung.

"Buruk" Jawab Jimin kaku "Dia mengalami henti jantung, di tubuhnya banyak sekali serpihan kaca mobil, kepalanya membentur besi, dan jika jantungnya berhenti lagi," raut wajah Jimin begitu tegang "Dia tidak akan selamat"

Jungkook tertegun. Entah kenapa ia begitu berharap bisa membantu Seokjin yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu Dokter Jeon"Jimin membungkuk sopan dan Jungkook langsung membalasnya "Terimakasih atas bantuannya" Jimin berlari menuju ruang operasi dengan tergesa.

Sementara Jungkook terdiam dan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin Kim Taehyung yang_ _ **itu**_ _, kan?_

.

.

.

 **"Apa kau percaya jika pertemuan kita sudah di tentukan?" -Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

.

.

"Kecelekaan besar yang terjadi di Hongdae dini hari tadi di kabarkan menelan banyak korban, salah satunya adalah Kim Taehyung anak dari Kepala Perusahaan KingCrop yang saat ini sedang dalam penangan rumah sakit Jamshin Medical Center di mana Kim Seokjin anak sulung dari Kim Taesik menanganinya secara langsung. Belum di ketahui bagaimana keadaan terbaru dari Kim Taehyung saat ini, di kabarkan Kim Taehyung membawa seorang wanita bernama Min Seojin di dalam mobil mewahnya dan-"

Pip

Seokjin memejamkan mata, ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan membuang jauh-jauh bayangan tubuh adiknya yang kacau. Ia menarik nafas panjang yang dingin, kondisi Taehyung masih di ambang kritis, pemuda itu harus dibantu dengan nafas buatan walaupun masa-masa rentannya sudah berlalu tetapi tetap saja, itu membuatnya resah luar biasa.

Ponselnya berdering keras dan memecah keheningan dalam ruangannya yang sepi; hanya terdengar mesin pendingin ruangan yang berdengung pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya langsung begitu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Nona Seojin di pastikan meninggal. Pihak keluarga sudah mengambil jasadnya pagi ini dan menolak untuk melakukan otopsi, _uisa-nim_ "

Seokjin diam "Baiklah" ucapnya getir. Ia meremas ponselnya kuat.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan hal ini pada Taehyung?

 _"Hyung, aku mencintainya, sangat. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti bedebah jahat. Jangan seperti Abeoji!"_

Bagaimana ia akan bisa mengatakannya?

 _"Aku mencintainya, Abeoji. Sungguh, hyung-katakan sesuatu"_

Bagaimana? Sehancur apa Kim Taehyung memikul semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan?

Bagaimana Kim Taehyung akan menjalani harinya dengan gelayutan dosa dan umpatan kebencian dari sekelilingnya?

 _"Seojin"_

Bagaimana, Sial!

 _"Namanya Min Seojin"_

 _"Dan?"_

 _"Dia wanita sederhana yang manis" Taehyung tersenyum kearah Seokjin, dan sang kakak bisa melihat jika adiknya luar biasa jatuh cinta._

 _"Taehyung-a. Kau tahu jelas" bisik Seokjin "Abeoji tidak akan-"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli" sela Taehyung keras kepala. "Aku sudah menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan, dia mendikte hidupku. Dan sekarang, aku mau hidupku sendiri, ini hidupku"_

 _"Taehyung-a" bisik Seokjin dan meremas jari adiknya yang dingin._

 _"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku, hyung. Aku merusak mimpinya, aku merusak hidupnya, aku merusak dirinya. Dan aku hanya ingin membalas hutang kesabaran yang ia berikan. Aku mencintainya-sungguh, jadi kumohon," Gumam Taehyung lirih_

 _"Kumohon berpihaklah padaku dan percaya,"_

"Dokter Kim!" Seokjin membuka matanya dan menoleh cepat kearah suster yang berdiri di depan ruangannya. "Maaf menganggumu" suster itu membungkuk sopan " _Sajangnim_ ingin menemuimu saat ini terkait dengan keadaan adikmu; Kim Taehyung- _sii_ "

"Baik"

Seokjin segera merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. Dia tidak tidur sama sekali, bagaimana ia bisa tidur saat adiknya sedang berjuang melawan kematian?

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya dan menyekanya dengan tisu. Ia berjalan dengan gagah, walau pikiran dan tubuhnya luar biasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku katakan pertemuan kita adalah sebuah keajaiban?" -Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sudah biasa bekeliaran sepanjang malam di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, ia berusaha untuk pulang namun dia merasa kakinya tak bisa berkompromi dan berbalik menuju mesin minuman.

Jungkook mendesah lega saat cairan kopi membasahi tenggorokannya, ia menatap lurus ke arah lorong sunyi. Diujung lorong itu terdapat ruangan adik Seokjin yang sudah dua hari ini menempatinya. Begitu terpencil dan hanya Seokjin dan ketua suster yang boleh masuk. Jungkook tidak mau terlaku ikut campur, namun ada saatnya ia merasa Kim Seokjin terlihat lelah; fisik dan mental.

Ia baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya; berniat pulang dan membeli makanan cepat saji diperjalanan, jika saja ia tidak melihat Seokjin yang berlari menuju ruangan adiknya dengan wajah pucat, seorang diri. Jungkook berjalan mendekat, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan semu yang memilukan.

"Taehyung, dengarkan-"

"Dimana Seojin?" Teriak suara parau; menggetarkan hati Jungkook seketika.

"Dia sudah tidak ada, dengar aku Kim Taehyung-"

"Aku membunuhnya, _Hyung_ S-Seojin, h-hyung bagai-mana"

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara ribut panjang yang tidak bisa ia acuhkan, ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamar inap Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan; penyangga infusan jatuh, tangan Taehyung yang berdarah; Seokjin yang memeluk Taehyung yang sedang berontak luar biasa minta di lepaskan di atas lantai.

"Lepas- _hyung_ beritahu aku jika kau bercanda. Seojin tidak mungkin - _Hyung_!" Taehyung mencengkram kerah kemeja Seokjin yang langsung ternodai darah dari punggung tangannya; akibat tarikan paksa jarum infusan yang copot.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah kaku. Ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang masih saja berontak.

" _Tolong_ " bisiknya sambil melirik jarum suntik dengan cairan penenang berdosis ringan di atas nakas ke arah Jungkook.

"Taehyung, Seojin sudah meninggal," bisik Seokjin lembut; tepat saat Jungkook menancapkan dengan hati-hati obat penenang itu di lengan Taehyung yang langsung jatuh lemas dalam dekapan Seokjin "Dia meninggal, dan aku tidak mau kau ikut bersamanya," lanjut Seokjin "jika kau meninggalkanku, maka siapalagi adik manisku yang manja?"

Jungkook terhenyak tak berkata. Ia tertegun menatap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Seokjin yang masih mendekap Taehyung.

 _'Jika kau meninggalkanku, bagaimana juga dengan aku Taehyung-a?'_

;:;:;::;:;

"Ini"

Seokjin mengulurkan sekaleng kopi pada Jungkook yang langsung mengambilnya cepat. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras, begitu keras hingga sesaat ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" ujar Seokjin, mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook yang menenggak kopinya cepat, seolah itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menghentikkan degup jantungnya. "Aku menjadi sangat amatir" desau Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , kau mungkin hanya kalut" ucap Jungkook menenangkan Seokjin yang tersenyum lemah.

"Dia harusnya menikah lusa ini" Seokjin membuka percakapan yang langsung menarik atensi Jungkook, ia menoleh kasar. Menatap Seokjin yang menggenggam kaleng kopi dengan mata kosong "Gedung pernikahan yang sudah siap, undangan yang sudah di sebar, setelan pengantin yang indah dan pas di tubuhnya" Seokjin tersenyum samar "Semua sudah siap, namun kau tahu apa yang sangat ia tidak siap untuk hari pernikahannya?"

Jungkook menggeleng kaku.

" _Hatinya_ " ucap Seokjin lambat dan terdengar menyiksa "Ia tidak pernah siap dengan hatinya"

"Ada apa?" Jungkook membuka suara "Apakah..karena pengantin wanitanya bukan Seojin?" Tanyanya realistis dan mengejutkan Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa hambar; terdengar menyedihkan "Benar, bukan Seojin" ia bangkit berdiri dan membuang kopinya yang masih tersisa banyak "Mulai besok, jika aku kebetulan sedang tidak ada di dekat Taehyung. Bisakah kau menjaganya untukku?"

Jungkook ikut berdiri dan membungkuk "Tentu saja, _Hyungnim_. Kau bisa mengandalkanku"

Seokjin menepuk bahunya pelan dan bersahabat "Terimakasih Jungkook- _a_. Aku akan memberitahu kepala suster agar kau diperbolehkan mengetahui kondisi kesehatan Taehyung"

" _Ne, Hyungnim_ " ia membalas senyuman Seokjin yang berjalan menjauh dengan jas dokternya yang berkibar.

Jungkook lalu menatap pintu inap Taehyung yang sepi dan terlihat begitu jauh.

Jauh.

Kim Taehyung sangat jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa kau percaya?" -Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap tubuh Kim Taehyung yang berbaring tak berdaya, ia mengecek detak jantung Taehyung di monitor, lalu menatap wajah Taehyung yang pucat. Semenjak kejadian itu Taehyung mengalami koma panjang dan tidak bangun untuk menjerit atau meneriaki kakaknya lagi. Seokjin menjadi semakin khawatir karena kondisi Taehyung berangsur membaik tetapi Taehyung tetap tidak mau membuka matanya; seakan menunggu seseorang untuk membangunkannya, memanggilnya dari dalam tidur lelapnya yang indah.

Jungkook mendekat dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang bersih, ada lebam berwarna keunguan di sekitar tulang air matanya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, entah mendapat keinginan darimana ia ingin sekali menyentuh Taehyung. Menyentuh sisi lembut yang ia sembunyikan di balik jeritan frustasinya, ia ingin menggenggam sisi halus di mana terletak Kim Taehyung yang sesungguhnya.

Ujung jari tangannya menyentuh pipi Taehyung; dingin dan begitu kurus. Ia lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jari; halus, mengagumkan.

"Bangunlah" bisiknya sambil tersenyum "Kau sudah tujuh hari tertidur seperti ini" ia kembali mengusap pipi Taehyung "Ada banyak yang terlewat saat kau tidur" ia menyentuh garis rahang Taehyung yang menonjol "Aku tidak suka baca koran dan menonton televisi, bagiku tidak penting tahu apa yang dialami dunia sementara duniaku nampak baik-baik saja. Aku senang dan bahagia dalam duniaku sendiri"

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan harum tubuh Taehyung yang bercampur antiseptik menggelitik hidungnya.

"Namun saat tahu kau harus tidur selama ini. Aku mulai membaca koran dan melihat tayangan televisi" ia bermain pada anak rambut Taehyung yang halus dan berwarna coklat "Saat kau bangun, aku ingin menceritakan apa sudah kau lewatkan, apa yang terjadi dengan politik di Korea atau lagu-lagu apa saja yang menduduki Hanteo Chart" Jungkook tersenyum "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau bangun?"

Taehyung tak bergeming, tetap terpejam dan nyaman dengan dunianya. "Aku ingin membagi duniaku padamu, kau pasti akan menyukainya,"

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung " _Bangunlah, Kim Taehyung-ssi_ "

Dan selanjutnya- mata Taehyung terbuka lebar menatap atap rumah sakit yang putih memusingkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Maaf, tetapi tidak ada kata keajaiban dalam hidupku. Tidak, sebelum kau datang dan memperlihatkan keajaiban" - Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Saya kebanyakan nonton Yongpal, So mungkin akan ada beberapa kesamaan karena memang this fict inspired by YongPal (masih baper juga sama Bangtan Prologue)

.

Yeay

.

Saya cintaaaa kalian reader-nim~ (saya juga cinta KookV dan Yoonmin) terimakasih atas semua feedback yang kalian kasih. Ah~ sini saya kirimin Jungkook kerumah kalian.

Yeay dan ini first chapter!

Want to continue or no?

.

RnR juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** **Kook!Seme** **. Please notice me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **Note: OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH READER-NIM~ thanks a lots for giving me such a sweet and amazing feedback.**

 **And sure big thanks to you my chingu in crime** **Alestie** **for the wildest imagination ever!**

 **Saranghaja to :**

 _ **Alestie, yoitedumb, your reader, intanhrd, widhya .syafitri, deshintamirna, thiefhanie fha, EVIL88. ALIEN95, Kidkiddo, BbuingHeaven, Isla kei, Guest, vkook jjang, ismisofifia, utsukushii02, Tasya922, Kuchiki Hirata, ElflaCherry, syugareum, pujiastuti425, Jisaid, SyubD, Nov1124, ayyyu, Jirinkey, hyesang-nim, anoncikiciw, EunhyukJinyoung, kohaihei.**_

 **Love ya so much~ mari saya kirimin Jungkook ke rumah kalian ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"-There's an energy..**_

 _ **..When you hold me**_

 _ **When you touch me**_

 _ **..It's so powerful"**_

 _ **Powerful (Feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley) - Major Lazer**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung _tidak pernah_ menyesali kehidupannya.

Ia masih tertawa, berlenggang dengan kekayaan orang tuanya dan menghamburkannya sesuka hati. Ada kakaknya yang baik hati, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sangat memahami sifat Taehyung; manja, keras kepala, tidak mau diatur.

Dia masih seperti itu, menjadi si berandal Kim Taehyung sampai suatu malam ia melakukan sesuatu yang menjungkir-balikan kehidupannya.

Ia _menabrak_ seorang gadis. Dengan mobil Lamborgininya yang super mahal. Gadis itu terhempas keras menabrak mobilnya yang sedang melaju cepat dan tak terkendali.

Well, ia awalnya masa bodo. Seokjin yang menangani secara langsung keadaan gadis itu; ia sudah menjadi seorang dokter Bedah Orthopedi sukses di umurnya yang muda.

" _Amputasi_ " Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara Seokjin yang dingin " _Satu kakinya terpaksa kami amputasi karena lukanya terlampau serius_ " Seokjin meremas pundak Taehyung " _ini bukan masalah sepele, Taehyung-a_ "

Ia tahu itu. Hati nuraninya terketuk menyakitkan dan Taehyung merasa hampir tercekik memikirkan gadis yang baru saja di tabraknya menderita dengan satu kaki. Sedangkan ia sehat dan bahkan berpikir untuk mengirimi segepok uang pada keluarga si gadis dan melupakan semuanya.

" _Maaf_ " bisiknya pada gadis itu yang mengenalkan diri bernama Seojin. _Min Seojin._

" _Tidak apa-apa_ " Seojin malah tersenyum pada si berandalan yang sudah membuat ia kehilangan satu kakinya. " _Katakanlah itu takdir_ "

Taehyung diam dan hanya menatap wajah Seojin yang tersenyum pucat.

" _Brengsek!_ "

Min Yoongi, kakak lelaki dari seojin-lah yang pada akhirnya memberikan Taehyung sebuah pukulan telak di rahangnya yang langsung berbunyi keras, kekuatannya sungguh bukan main-main walau tubuh Yoongi terlihat begitu mungil. Ia kembali meninju Taehyung sekeras yang ia bisa sampai buku jarinya memutih dan membengkak.

" _Kau bajingan!_ " Teriaknya lagi " _Ia diterima di Julliard, brengsek!_ " Yoongi mengusap wajahnya yang pucat " _Dan kau menghancurkan mimpinya menjadi seorang penari, terimakasih banyak, berandal jahanam. Enyah kau dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu lagi di depan keluargaku_ "

" _Hyung.._ " Taehyung menahan pergelangan kaki Yoongi. Wajahnya luar biasa sakit. " _M-maaf_ "

Yoongi hanya diam. Ia menyentak kakinya sekuat tenaga dari cengkaraman Taehyung yang lemah.

" _Pergi_ " desisnya tajam " _Cukup pergi saja, sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu sekarang juga_ "

Taehyung berharap Yoongi membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia berbaring di tepi jalan yang sepi sembari menatap langit malam yang pekat, berkonsentrasi pada suara langkah Yoongi terdengar menjauh dan semakin menghilang.

Dan saat itulah ia mulai menyesali kehidupannya.

Ia menyesal di lahirkan dalam keadaan kaya-raya. Ia menyesal baru mengenal Seojin saat gadis itu di larang keras menemuinya. Ia menyesal, telah menjadi sosok yang begitu brengsek untuk Min Seojin.

" _Jika kau tidak menabrakku malam itu, mungkin kita tidak akan saling kenal, kan?_ " Seojin tersenyum.

" _Semua kejadian sudah di tentukan, Taehyung-a. Pertemuan, kematian, jatuh cinta. Semuanya digambarkan bahkan sebelum kau bernafas,_ "

" _Kita ini hanya bidak, dan dimainkan oleh takdir,_ "

" _Kita ini hanya pion, menunggu untuk menang atau kalah_ "

" _Kita pasti akan menang_ " ucap Taehyung lambat " _Kita pasti menang, tenang saja_ "

Taehyung menatap jalanan padat dengan mata awas sementara Seojin di sampingnya berkali-kali menatap ke belakang dan Taehyung bergantian.

" _Hentikan_ " gadis itu berteriak " _Taehyung!_ "

" _Tidak_ "

" _Kim Taehyung!_ "

" _Aku tidak akan berhenti, Min Seojin. Aku tidak akan menikahi jalang keparat itu!"_

Seojin menyentuh lengan Taehyung yang tegang sambil mencengkram kemudi dan mata tajam.

" _Hentikan_ " bisiknya " _Ingat, semuanya sudah di tentukan. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi ka-_ "

" _Aku bisa mengubahnya, AKU BISA!_ "

ia terlalu serius berdebat hingga tidak menyadari jika kata _sudah di tentukan_ akan semudah itu terjadi saat lampu besar sebuah truk menyinari mereka. Ia menggapai tubuh seojin, tapi terlambat..sebelum ia mampu berkedip semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa ia ulang kembali.

Dan penyesalan kembali hinggap di kehidupannya.

Ia menyesal dan terpuruk- _sebelum suara itu._

Suara hangat nan lembut itu menyapanya dengan kesempurnaan.

" _Bangunlah_ "

Hangat dan rapuh.

Penuturannya lembut dan menyentuh. Mencapai hatinya yang berdenyut sakit tak main-main.

Sentuhannya ringan, namun memaksa Taehyung membuka matanya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa si suara halus itu.

" _Bangunlah, Kim Taehyung-ssi_ "

Dan ia membuka mata, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang begitu di bencinya.

;:;:;;:;:

"K-kau bangun?" Jungkook terkejut bukan main, ia segera memencet tombol memanggil suster dan memintanya untuk segera menghubungi Seokjin.

Ia mengecek denyut nadi dan menempelkan stetoskop pada dada Taehyung. Ia menegakkan tubuh lalu merogoh saku jasnya mengambil senter kecilnya untuk memeriksa mata Taehyung sebelum-

" _Siapa-kau?_ "

-suara serak lemah itu mengunci pergerakannya.

Jungkook menoleh, mata Taehyung menatapnya dalam dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"A-aku-"

Taehyung tersenyum, semakin membekukan dirinya yang tak berkutik sedikitpun. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mengusap rambut Taehyung. Terdengar rintihan tipis yang begitu menyiksa dari bibir Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya, ibu jarinya mengusap kening Taehyung beserta poni coklatnya yang menutupi sebagian dahi Taehyung "Tetaplah sadar aku di sisimu, aku ingin kau untuk-"

"Jungkook- _a_ bagaimana keadaanya?" Seokjin terlebih dahulu menyela ucapannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengeceknya dengan tangan mu sendiri, Dokter Kim" Jungkook menarik tangannya secepat mungkin.

Taehyung masih membuka matanya namun pandangannya kabur saat Jungkook menepikan tubuhnya agar Seokjin bisa memeriksa keadaan Taehyung lebih detail.

Sementara Jungkook berjalan keluar, ia menoleh sebentar pada Taehyung yang pandangannya mengikuti kemana Jungkook pergi.

 _'-bertahanlah, hyung'_

.

.

 _"Kau pasti akan menyukainya"_

 _"Tsk, bagaimana bisa, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu bertemu, dengarkan ceritaku maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya"_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya yang dingin. Dia tidak pernah merasa selelah ini sebelumnya. Jungkook tersenyum pada beberapa suster yang menyapanya, ia berjalan mesin minuman dan memilih jenis kopi kesukaannya tiap malam.

Demi Tuhan, Ia hanya seorang dokter spesialisasi Toraks yang seharusnya keberadaanya bisa di hitung dengan jari. Namun mengapa eksistensinya begitu melekat di lantai lima belas yang seharusnya tidak sepenting itu untuk terus-menerus di jaga?

Pasiennya kaya. Para orang kaya yang masa bodoh dengan harga cek yang ia berikan di slip pembayaran mereka dengan jaminan penyakit mereka; tumor dan pertumbuhan jaringan lunak di paru-paru, kanker kerongkongan, akalasia, kesulitan menelan, penyempitan dan tumor pada kerongkongan,refluks gastroesfagus, mesotelioma, infeksi dan keluarnya cairan dari paru-paru, tumor di dinding dada, hiperhidrosis, dan lain-lain sembuh dengan tangan dewa Jeon Jungkook yang jauh lebih berkuasa dari siapapun.

Ia hanya perlu menikmati hidupnya. Apalagi, bukan?

Jungkook mengambil kaleng kopinya, lalu mengecek jam tangan Rolex model lama; ia sangat menyukainya walaupun modelnya luar biasa ketinggalan jaman di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk pulang.

Itulah alasannya.

Keberaniannya tipis di bandingkan wajah tekad tanpa takutnya di ruang operasi.

Ia lebih menyukai berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit tengah malam hanya untuk menghindari pulang. Ia akan pulang saat ia benar-benar lelah dan tergeletak tidur saat ia menginjak kamarnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi kehidupan.

Jungkook menatap lurus, terkejut bukan main saat matanya melihat sosok Taehyung yang berjalan tertatih. Infusan tak terlihat terhubung di punggung tangannya.

 _Apa yang mau dia lakukan?_

;:;:;:

Angin mungkin terlalu baik mau menyentuhnya saat ia sudah sebajingan ini. Taehyung bahkan malu menatap wajahnya sendiri pada pantulan kaca saat ia melewati lorong sepi yang menyeramkan.

Ia. Brengsek. Pemuda brengsek yang menyeret seorang wanita baik hati ke dalam kehidupannya yang kacau dan tak menentu.

Ia membuat kakinya di amputasi lalu membunuhnya dalam sekejap mata.

Apa yang ia bisa harapkan dari hidup?

Taehyung menatap langit malam yang gelap, mendekat pada balkon melengkung yang siap ia naiki dan akhiri segalanya. Segalanya.

Sakit; fisik maupun mental.

"Kau yakin mau bunuh diri?"

Taehyung tertegun, ujung matanya mendapati sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sneaker putih dan jas dokternya yang berkibar karena angin.

"Beruntung jika kau langsung mati" ucapnya lagi sembari mengangkat bahu "Jika ternyata ada keajaiban dan kau masih hidup, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak percaya keajaiban" jawab Taehyung dingin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat, aroma antiseptik beserta campuran lemon segar menguar saat angin meniup tubuhnya yang tinggi. Taehyung meringis begitu dadanya berdenyut sakit akibat luka operasinya yang belum kering.

"Well, memang sulit mencari keajaiban jika kau lompat dari lantai lima belas" ujarnya "Presentasinya kecil sekali untuk bisa hidup, tetapi siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau mau berceramah?" Taehyung mendengus "maaf, aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya"

Jungkook menarik nafas, ia sangat ingin menyentuh Taehyung dan mendekap tubuh kurusnya erat-erat.

"Jadi kau masih ingin bunuh diri?" Tanyanya tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Taehyung kosong.

"Jadi urusanku sekarang" ujar Jungkook "Jika kau melompat sekarang maka rekaman CCTV merekam semuanya dan aku yakin Seokjin akan memutus urat sarafku saat itu juga"

"Pergi saja!" teriak Taehyung dan menoleh, wajahnya menahan sakit akibat luka operasinya yang berdenyut "Jangan campuri urusanku!" Jeritnya lagi dengan suara parau "Kau cukup lewati pintu itu dan anggap kau tidak tahu keinginanku untuk bunuh diri!" Ia menunjuk pintu kaca penghubung balkon dengan lorong rumah sakit.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" Jungkook berucap begitu tenang, seakan tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bunuh diri"

"Memangnya kau siapa, _brengsek!_ " Alis Taehyung mengerut marah "Kau hanya dokter sialan yang bekerja menyembuhkan penyakit menjijikan, kau bukan seorang pahlawan!"

"Aku dokter, Ya. Aku bukan pahlawan, Ya. Aku sudah melihat seratus lima puluh orang mati dengan kedua mataku, dan percayalah" Jungkook tersenyum "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat yang orang ke-seratus lima puluh satu saat ini"

"Ku bilang pergi sa-"

"Jika boleh" sela Jungkook cepat "Aku ingin menukarkan kesempatanmu untuk hidup dengan beribu orang di luar sana yang mengemis kehidupan" lanjut Jungkook sembari membuka kaleng kopinya "Kau tidak tahu semengerikan apa Kanker dan Tumor. Penyakit itu menyiksa, menyakitkan, tidak punya harapan. Saat aku bertanya ' _apa yang kau inginkan?_ ' pada mereka semua; penderita penyakit itu, Sembilan puluh persen dari mereka menjawab _'Kehidupan' 'Sembuh' 'Sehat Seperti Sedia Kala_ "

Taehyung diam, dokter di sampingnya meneguk kopi dengan tenang sembari menatap langit malam. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tersapu angin dan memperlihatkan garis wajahnya yang halus dan sangat tampan. Lekukan rahangnya begitu memikat hingga sesaat Taehyung penasaran ingin menyentuh wajah beserta kesempurnaan dokter itu dengan jarinya yang bergetar dingin.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tetapi keajaiban selalu ada di setiap kau memohon" Jungkook kembali tersenyum, memalingkan wajah ke arah Taehyung yang diam menatapnya "Sangat bodoh lagi jika aku katakan, kau akan baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku turut berduka cita, sangat" ia menatap wajah Taehyung seksama

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Dokter-_ " Taehyung menyipitkan mata melihat jahitan nama halus berwarna biru di sisi dada kiri dokter muda itu " _-Jeon_. Kau tidak tahu apapun" tekannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" ucapnya lantang "Berita kecelakaanmu merebak seperti virus, tidak ada seorangpun di Korea Selatan yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Min Seojin" Jungkook memasukkan tangannya pada saku jas dokternya "Walaupun ya, katakanlah aku mengetahuinya sedikit lebih banyak"

Taehyung berdecih pelan "Sedikit lebih banyak sama saja dengan tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya "Kau takut aku tahu lebih banyak, _Kim Taehyung-ssi_?"

"Jangan kurang aj-" Taehyung membeku, otaknya memutar kembali nada suara dokter di depannya saat menyebut namanya.

Begitu benar, pas, Taehyung menyukai fakta jika namanya terdengar begitu memukau di bibir dokter itu.

"K-kau-" ia tersengal, mengingat sileut seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan rambut hitam mempesona, namun ia masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan matanya hingga seseorang dengan suara lembut yang memanggilnya terasa samar di penglihatan "Kau yang memanggilku, kan?"

"Baguslah, kau sudah ingat?" Dokter Jeon tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Bisik Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa" Jungkook menghela nafas "Ayo" ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Taehyung "Aku akan menemanimu ke dalam dan memperbaiki infusanmu yang lepas. Lihat, darahmu mulai menetes" jungkook mendesah khawatir melihat tetesan darah berada di ujung jari taehyung.

Taehyung diam tak bergerak, tak mengindahkan uluran tangan jungkook yang mengudara dan di tiup angin malam yang semakin dingin. Jungkook mengetatkan dagunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memperbaiki perasaan seseorang, tidak ada. Bahkan dokter terhebatpun tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya. Aku tidak berniat memperbaiki segalanya; rohani dan jasmanimu. Tapi sekarang, ku mohon. Aku bisa membantumu meringankan sedikit luka fisik yang kau derita"

"Lalu apa?" Bisik Taehyung, ia bungkam saat dokter muda itu maju semakin dekat dan mengusap pundaknya hangat. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku harapkan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?"

"Waktu" bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung "Waktu bisa memperbaikinya" Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Bunuh diri adalah hal terbodoh yang akan kau kutuk selamanya. Pikirkan tentang orang yang akan kehilanganmu. Seperti ini. Kau kehilangan Seojin. Maka inilah perasaan yang akan Seokjin _Hyung_ pikul, Park Jimin, orang tua mu, juga-"

Jungkook menelan air liurnya paksa, Taehyung menunduk dan nampak semakin pucat, wajahnya letih dan bibirnya kering.

"-aku" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

 _"Aku akan menjaganya, jadi tenang saja saja. Tidak perlu khawatir"_

;:;:;:

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Jungkook sembari membasahi kapas dengan alkohol.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia menatap punggung tangannya (yang lagi-lagi harus di tancapi jarum infus setelah dua kali ia mencopotnya dengan brutal)

Jungkook dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang menodai telapak tangan beserta jari-jari Taehyung yang kurus, meminta suster untuk membawa pakaian ganti, dan sedikit membantu Taehyung saat pemuda itu kesulitan mengancingi baju rawatnya karena tangannya terasa kebas.

"Tapi kau harus makan, infusan saja tidak cukup" desau Jungkook sambil membalut dengan _kassa betadin steril_ dan menutupnya dengan _kassa steril kering_ pada tusukan jarum di daerah vena punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak lapar, _Dokter Jeon_ " ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Coklat hangat?" Aju Jungkook tak mau kalah, ia menempelkan plester agar infusan Taehyung terlihat rapi dan tak tercela. Ketelitiannya. Keahliannya. Walaupun ini bukanlah pekerjaan khususnya. Tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak mau orang lain melakukan hal ini untuk Taehyung.

"Coklat...hangat?" Taehyung tertegun, mulutnya terasa kering memikirkan lelehan coklat panas yang akan menelusuri tenggorokannya yang mendambakan sensasi hangat beserta rasa manisnya yang alami.

"Ya" Jungkook mendongak dan mengatur tetesan infusan Taehyung "Bagaimana?"

"Kau ini-" Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya menjauh "Siapa, sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan polos -namun begitu tampan- ke arah Taehyung yang mengerutkan kening bingung "Aku hanya seorang dokter" lanjutnya "Biasanya pasien lebih memilih sesuatu yang manis akibat pahitnya obat-obatan"

Jungkook tersenyum cerah, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang sempat tersembunyi sedari tadi "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Ia polos, begitu menggelitik rasa penasaran Taehyung. Dokter bertangan dewa di usia muda di depannya ini, Taehyung yakin sekali. Ia mempunyai sisi kanak-kanak yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan pada sembarang orang.

Dan pemuda itu kini tengah membuka dirinya, dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya yang imut menggemaskan namun dewasa dan tampan luar biasa.

Kini tergantung Taehyung, apakah ia mau menerima segala aura manis dari pemuda di depannya?

Atau menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengusir Jeon Jungkook?

Namun pilihannya adalah...

"Oke, coklat hangat" Taehyung tersenyum "Sangat oke"

;:;:;:;:;

"Hai, _Berandal_ "

Jimin menyapa Taehyung yang tersenyum lemah, wajahnya masih pucat dan bibirnya kering tak tersentuh.

" _Pendek"_ gumam Taehyung jelas "Kau sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter, eoh?"

"Mulutmu, Kim Taehyung" desah Jimin sembari duduk disamping tempat tidur Taehyung "Masih saja sepedas itu saat kau berbaring dengan banyak luka jahitan. Dan ya, Terimakasih. Aku sukses menjadi asisten kakakmu. Kau pikir siapa yang kalang kabut di ruang operasi sementara kau seperti orang teler di sana?"

Taehyung tertawa tanpa suara "Well, Terimakasih banyak Park Jimin. Aku berhutang nyawa"

"Bukan padaku, dasar berandal" Jimin mengecek tetesan infusan Taehyung "Kakakmu berjuang mati-matian menyelamatkanmu. Kau lebih banyak berhutang nyawa padanya dibandingkan padaku"

"Aku tahu, Sobat" ucap Taehyung "aku menunggunya dari kemarin. Kau kan asistennya, kau pasti tahu dimana dia sekarang, kan?"

"Aku memang asistennya, tetapi aku bukan bayangannya" Jimin menumpu tangannya diatas dagu "Kim Seokjin bisa berada di mana saja. Rumah sakit ini terlalu luas untuk di sisiri satu-persatu"

"Oke" gumam Taehyung "Mungkin dia akan datang siang ini, dia harus mengecek luka jahitanku,"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Dokter Jeon?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dokter Jeon?" Jimin menyipitkan mata berlebihan "Jangan goda dokter-dokter tampan disini, aku tahu pesonamu itu-"

"Oh ayolah, kau terlalu berlebihan, _pendek_ " seru Taehyung "Aku hanya bertanya"

"Entah" jawab Jimin sembari mengedikkan bahu "Dia dan Seokjin itu sudah seperti nyamuk. Selalu menyibukkan diri, padahal tidak sibuk"

Taehyung diam, dia menatap lengan kurusnya beserta infusan rapi Jungkook yang masih terasa hangat. Setiap Taehyung menyentuhnya ia seperti merasakan jari-jari panjang Jungkook menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

Dan itu semakin membuatnya sakit.

Sakit karena ia tidak pantas merasakan hal seperti itu bahkan saat makam Seojin masih basah oleh air mata.

"Yoongi hyung pasti akan membunuhku begitu ia melihatku" ucapnya pelan, Jimin terhenyak. Ia sebenarnya sudah menjauhkan topik pembicaraan itu sebaik mungkin.

"Jangan pikirkan Yoongi hyung, Taehyung- _a_ " ucap Jimin mencoba menenangkan "Hal yang paling sulit di lakukan oleh manusia adalah memaafkan, tetapi sesulit apapun itu manusia pasti akan memaafkan juga"

"Yoongi hyung masih mau memaafkanku?" Taehyung tertawa hambar yang serak "Setelah aku mengubur mimpi adiknya dan-" tenggorokanya tercekat "Membunuhnya"

"Kau tidak membunuhnya" Jimin mencoba terus menenangkan Taehyung "itu adalah kecelakaan, takdir. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan takdir"

"Jika aku tidak-"

"Jangan pernah bermain dengan kata _'jika'_ Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Kedua pemuda itu terkejut, menatap cepat ke arah Jeon Jungkook yang berdiri didepan pintu inap Taehyung beserta Seokjin yang berwajah pucat dan gelisah namun tertutupi oleh garis wajahnya yang gagah dan menawan.

"Ruangan dua puluh tiga" ujar Seokjin dingin "Aku harap kau bisa memeriksa pasien di ruangan dua puluh tiga sementara aku mengecek keadaan adikku. Bagaimana kedengarannya, Dokter Park?"

" _A-ah Ne, Kim Songsaenim_ " Jimin membungkuk pelan, ia meringis minta maaf pada Taehyung dan segera pergi dari sana sebelum mata laser Seokjin membelahnya menjadi dua.

Perpaduan antara Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook akan menguliti seluruh jantung Jimin sekali lirik.

"Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan memperburuk keadaanmu, Taehyung- _a_ " ucap Seokjin dan mengecek kondisi Taehyung.

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" Taehyung mendengus "Memikirkan kekasihmu yang mati, contohnya?"

"Kim Taehyung," tekan Seokjin keras "Cukup" desisnya.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya Taehyung keras kepala "Apa yang salah dari merasakan kesedihan akibat di tinggal kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Seokjin berteriak. Untuk pertama kalinya pada adiknya sendiri.

"Kau akan terus seperti ini? Menolak makan dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Seokjin kalap dan sesaat melupakan Jungkook yang berdiri kaku "Kau akan terus sehancur ini dan tidak memikirkan jika kau layak hidup," tekan Seokjin "Kau layak hidup, sialan!" Seokjin memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya. "Mana si berandal Taehyung yang aku kenal, dimana kau sembunyikan itu?!"

" _Hyung_ " Jungkook maju dan menahan tangan Seokjin, matanya melirik pada luka jahitan di perut kiri Taehyung yang terbuka dan darahnya merembas kacau "Sudah"

Taehyung tak berniat untuk berdebat, maka ia diam saja saat Seokjin keluar dari kamar inapnya dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan Jungkook. Ego Seokjin sebesar keras kepala Kim Taehyung yang melekat habis-habisan.

"Aku akan memperbaiki luka jahitanmu" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Jungkook pergi keluar untuk mengambil peralatannya.

Seokjin tidak mengerti posisinya.

Seokjin tidak mengerti jika ia sudah membuat Seojin meninggal. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

Tidak ada lagi Min Seojin. Berarti tidak ada harapan untuk Kim Taehyung.

"Mau ku obati dalam posisi duduk atau berbaring?"

Taehyung membuka matanya, Jungkook berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan beragam peralatan di dalam satu kotak berwarna putih.

Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung berbaring, membiarkan Jungkook menyingkap kemeja biru pucat yang dikenakannya hingga luka di samping perut Taehyung terlihat semakin jelas.

Ia muak dengan aroma darah.

Tangan Jungkook yang terampil membuka plester dan menarik pelan tumpukan kassa yang berwarna merah akibat darah Taehyung yang merembas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Ia menutupi matanya dengan lengan agar cahaya lampu tidak menyakiti pandangannya.

"Hm?" Jungkook menarik lepas tumpukan kassa itu dan menaruhnya, sembari menjepit kapas basah berisi alkohol dengan _pinset_ dan mulai membersihkan darah di luka jahitan Taehyung.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bermain dengan kata 'jika'?" Taehyung meringis saat dinginnya alkohol bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Karena kau akan gila" jawab Jungkook lugas, Melepas kapas yang penuh darah dan mengambil yang baru lalu kembali membersihkan sisa-sisa darah "Kau akan benar-benar gila. _Bagaimana jika malam itu aku tidak membawanya keluar? Bagaimana jika malam itu aku tidak berdebat dengannya? Bagaimana jika malam itu aku saja yang mati dan dia hidup?"_ Jungkook mengambil gulungan kassa dengan terampil "Begitu, kan?"

"Benar" jawab Taehyung, ia menggigit bibirnya yang kering begitu alkohol bersentuhan dengan luka jahitannya yang basah.

"Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Kim Taehyung-ssi" ujar Jungkook, menutup luka jahitan di perut kiri Taehyung yang sudah bersih dengan kassa dan campuran betadine. "Kau punya tiga luka jahitan, dan yang satu ini sangat rentan untuk terbuka jika kau bergerak terlalu aktif" Jungkook menempelkan plester dan tersenyum puas.

"Baik, Baik" gumam Taehyung masih menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan.

Jungkook mengembalikan posisi kemeja Taehyung lalu merapikan peralatannya.

"Satu lagi" ucap Taehyung.

"Oke, aku dengarkan" Jungkook patuh duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung yang luas; tubuhnya terlalu kurus hingga tempat tidur itu terlihat begitu raksasa untuknya.

"Dokter Toraks tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti. Kau sekolah mahal-mahal bukan untuk membersihkan luka pasien atau mengecek keadaannya setiap jam. Ayolah, Dokter Toraks" Taehyung mengangkat lengannya dan menatap Jungkook "Ada tujuh digit di kepalamu untuk sekali pembedahan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taehyung mendengus kasar.

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Dokter Kim tidak akan menyuruhku mengecek keadaanmu setiap jam jika tidak ada gunanya, Kim Taehyung-ssi" ia kembali merapikan peralatannya "Dokter Kim takut kau mengalamai Trauma Toraks, atau biasa disebut Trauma Dada" lanjutnya "Kecelakaan itu parah, sangat parah." Jungkook membungkuk mendekat.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung, sementara jari Jungkook menyentuh dadanya.

"Saat kau di belakang kemudi, ada mobil di depanmu. Refleks apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Banting stir?"

"Ya, itu yang biasanya orang lakukan" Jungkook menekan dada Taehyung begitu pelan namun terasa menyakitkan "Namun kau sibuk memikirkan _'Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Seojin'_ hingga kau lupa refleks tersebut dan membiarkan mobilmu di hantam truk"

Taehyung ingat cahaya lampu yang begitu menyilaukan matanya

"Stir. Menekan dadamu kuat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, tulang air matamu membentur stir yang mendesaknya ke arah dadamu karena di hentikan secara paksa" Jungkook mengusap daerah tenggorokan Taehyung yang kering lalu menunjuk tulang air mata Taehyung yang bengkak "Beruntung tulang iga mu masih tahan dorongan tersebut dan pada akhirnya apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung seakan bisa mengulang kejadian itu kembali dalam otaknya.

"Kontusio Paru" gumam Jungkook "Kau tidak memberikan tanda-tanda pasti; tidak batuk secara konstan, dan kau masih bisa bertahan tanpa ventilator, namun setelah Dokter Kim di beri rincian tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi padamu ia langsung khawatir kau menderita Kontusio Paru walau tubuhmu nampaknya sehat dan tidak terdapat ciri-ciri pasti. Kami sedang menunggu hasil sinar X keluar tapi Dokter Kim takut kau mengalaminya. Hanya yah.." Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum "Hanya jaga-jaga saja"

Taehyung mendengus kurang ajar "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang Dokter Jeon. Aku butuh istirahat" ia melirik pintu lalu Jungkook.

"Oke" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, menenteng kotak berisi peralatan yang di pinjamnya dari ketua suster di tangan kiri "Aku harap kau mau makan dan minum obatnya, Kim Taehyung-ssi"

"Terserah" gumam Taehyung memejamkan mata.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku bisa membawakanmu _Japchae_ " ucapnya "Jika kau mau" tambahnya.

Taehyung terhenyak, ia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih tanpa cacat, tanpa cela. Menggantung seperti pikirannya yang berkelana entah kemana.

Dari Seojin, kecelakaan, dadanya yang nyeri, lalu Jeon Jungkook yang begitu paham dirinya.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang betah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jawab dengan jujur" ucapnya pelan " _Apakah kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, Dokter Jeon?_ "

 _._

 _._

 _Nama : Kim Taehyung_

 _Tanggal Lahir : 30 Desember 1995_

 _Golongan darah : AB_

 _Makanan kesukaan : Japchae, Daging._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang udah pollow, paporit, atau numpang lewat.

Terimakasiiih~

Pasti masih pada bingung kaaan? Wkwkwk

I'll slowly reveals what happened between Jungkook and Taehyung in the past time. Please be patient! Because i love you~ /heh

.

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, SARANGHAE~  
.

RnR Juseyooo~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please notice me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **Note** **: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH READER-NIM~ hope you all love this chapter as well like before. You guys really amazing and again i love you.**

 **And i love you too to your my chingu in crime** **Alestie** **. Never tired for waiting you to comeback yeaaay!**

 **Saranghajaaa to:**

 _ **kohaihei, Jirinkey, Tasya922, thiefhanie fha, pujiastuti425, Alestie, anoncikiciw, Ansleon, AllSoo, TaeKai, Nkook15, lees, EunhyukJinyoung02, ChanA27, utsukushii02, Isla kei, yoitedumb, Guest077, SJMK95, intanhrd, ameliariska330, KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN, Deyerraa, yayet00, Putput19, AndiAndy19, Phikukcb19, ElflaCherry.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **..**

 **"Fall in love with someone you've never met before is not impossible" - Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mudah menaklukan hati Min Yoongi.

Pertama kali Jimin mengenalnya adalah saat Min Seojin; salah satu teman klub dance sekaligus adik dari Min Yoongi mengenalkan kakaknya yang manis, bertubuh mungil, bibir merah merekah dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah pudar.

Sejak saat itu Jimin mulai mendekati Seojin dan mencari tahu tentang Yoongi dari adiknya yang cantik dan berambut hitam legam.

" _Kau menyukai Yoongi Oppa?_ " Tanyanya begitu Jimin bertanya kapan hari ulang tahun Yoongi.

" _Well_.."

" _Yoongi Oppa, dia memikirkan masa depan secara keterlaluan_ " terang Seojin " _Maksudku, jika kau hanya mau main-main dengannya, lebih baik mundur dari sekarang_ " Seojin tersenyum, dan Jimin seolah bisa melihat pantulan Yoongi di senyuman itu " _Kau benar-benar harus merancang masa depanmu dari sekarang untuk merebut hati Yoongi Oppa_ "

Maka Jimin segera berbenah diri, ia menyukai menari. Tentu saja. Bukan meremehkan hanya saja, ia perlu masa depan yang lebih tertata.

Maka ia tidak membantah saat kedua orangtuanya mendaftarkan dirinya masuk akademi kedokteran. Toh, masa depannya bisa menjadi lebih cerah kan?

" _Siap?_ " Yoongi sedang mengatur letak kameranya secara pas. Ia bekerja sebagai fotografer di salah satu majalah, maka bukan masalah untuk dirinya mendapatkan kamera canggih jernih berharga mahal yang kini dipunyainya secara susah payah.

" _Siap!_ " Seojin tersenyum gembira dan memberikan tanda jika ia sudah benar-benar siap. Yoongi menekan tombol _record_ dan tersenyum pada adiknya.

" _Apakah menurutmu dia akan diterima?_ " Bisik Yoongi pada Jimin yang melipat dada dan memperhatikan Seojin yang sedang melakukan gerakan _waltz_ yang indah.

" _Julliard benar-benar bodoh jika menolak Seojin, hyung_ " ia mengusap pundak Yoongi " _Tenang saja, dia pasti diterima_ "

Dan beberapa minggu kemudian Jimin hampir saja mati tercekik saat Yoongi memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

" _SEOJIN DITERIMA!_ " teriaknya dan tersenyum lebih cerah dari apapaun " _Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali. Ayo aku traktir Jajangmyeon!_ "

Seharian itu Min Yoongi tak berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Jimin merasa itu adalah hari yang paling berharga dari setahun belakangan sejak ia mengenal Yoongi.

Ia merasa Yoongi sudah mulai menerimanya, kehadirannya.

Namun sinar kebahagian itu sirna dengan cepat. Tepatnya di pertengahan malam kamis, saat ia selesai melakukan praktik kedokterannya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Yoongi menghubungi dengan suara bergetar.

" _S-seojin. Dia-kecelakaan_ "

Jimin berlari menuju Ruang Gawat Darurat, melihat Yoongi yang hancur dan memeluknya rapuh. Jimin membeku. Tidak mengira bidak kehidupan akan sekejam ini saat tiga hari kemudian Kim Taehyung datang dengan wajah pucat dan sakit; rohaninya.

" _Jimin-a_ " Taehyung terkejut melihatnya.

Dan Jimin tahu seberandal apa Kim Taehyung. Maka saat Yoongi menggeram marah dan hampir meninju wajah Taehyung yang tak bisa mengelak ia segera maju dan menahan tubuh kecil Yoongi di pelukan.

Ia _tahu_ sesuatu.

Kim Taehyung penyebab ini semua. Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya.

" _Kau temannya_?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah pucat.

" _Dia sahabatku sejak SMA, dia-_ "

" _Pergi_ " desis Yoongi tajam dan mengancam " _Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bersahabat dengan jahanam itu_ "

Min Yoongi menjauh dari kehidupannya, sementara Kim Taehyung berusaha keras mengejar maaf dan cinta dari Seojin dengan tolakan nyata Min Yoongi yang bahkan enggan melihat matanya.

Min Yoongi menutup pintu tepat diujung hidung Park Jimin yang tersenyum lemah.

" _Aku akan membawa Seojin ke Daegu_ " itu adalah ucapan Taehyung pertama kali saat Jimin mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Ya!"_ Seru Jimin " _Kau gila?!_ " Ia terburu membuka jas dokternya " _Yoongi Hyung akan mengkapak kepalamu begitu ia tahu_ "

" _Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal_ "

" _Tapi Taehyung, kau harus berpikir jernih maksudku kau sedang berencana membawa seorang gadis bukan sebuah robot_ "

" _Maafkan aku , Jimin-a_ "

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa saat itu Taehyung meminta maaf.

Namun saat Seokjin memberitahunya jika ada pasien darurat dan melihat tubuh kurus Taehyung yang penuh luka. Hatinya terasa di remas. Begitu diremas kuat apalagi mengetahui jika Min Seojin meninggal di dalam mobil yang sama yang di naiki Taehyung.

Ia, penuh keberanian menghampiri Yoongi yang duduk disamping pusara adiknya.

" _Hyung_.." ia memanggil lirih, namun Yoongi diam tak berkutik.

" _Aku turut berduka cita,_ " gumamnya tipis dan penuh rasa perhatian " _Keluarga Tae-_ "

" _Dia hidup?_ " Sela Yoongi pelan " _Si brengsek itu hidup?_ "

" _Ya, dia masih koma"_ jawab Jimin.

Yoongi berbisik pelan, membuat Jimin ingin merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Dekapan panjang yang tidak akan di lepasnya.

Jimin tahu sesayang apa Min Yoongi pada adiknya. Ia tahu, Taehyung mungkin hancur tapi Yoongi lebih dari hancur, bukan lagi berkeping-keping tapi sekecil atom atau debu tipis yang menggantung di udara.

Ia sangat hancur.

Dan disinilah Park Jimin. Berdiri tak jauh dari Yoongi yang sedang mengusap batu nisan adiknya dengan senyuman rapuh yang dibenci Jimin.

Mata mereka bertemu, kalut, bersatu dengan nada rintihan kasat mata yang Yoongi kirimkan disetiap mereka bertatapan. Jimin tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi tersiksa sendiri. Walau ia mengutuk Kim Taehyung ke dasar neraka, ia tetap memperdulikan persahabatan mereka.

Dan bukan berarti ia menyingkirkan Min Yoongi begitu saja.

Park Jimin terlalu egois. Ia ingin Min Yoongi sadar jika tidak ada yang salah dalam semua kejadian ini. Cukup injak saja waktu yang keterlaluan menciptakan semuanya dalam satu kejadian beruntun dan caci maki takdir yang dengan seenaknya membuat semua kacau berantakan.

Yoongi menghampirinya, tanpa disangka memeluknya ringkih dan membisikkan namanya putus asa.

Tidak akan mudah menaklukan hati Min Yoongi. Namun satu kuncinya sudah berhasil Jimin genggam.

 **Kesetiaaan**.

;:;:;;;:

 _" Apakah kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, Dokter Jeon? "_

"Well.."

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ia menatap Taehyung tepat di mata pemuda itu, menunggu Jungkook untuk bicara dan memberikan jawaban yang dapat meluruskan kerutan didahinya.

"Secara langsung; tatap muka dan berjabat tangan, aku bisa pastikan kita sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" jawab Jungkook pelan dan begitu khas dokter.

"Lalu?" Kerutan di kening Taehyung bertambah "Bagaimana kau tahu tentangku?"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, _apa kau percaya jika pertemuan kita ini sudah ditentukan?_ " Jungkook berbalik bertanya, wajahnya serius.

"Apa?"

" _Apa kau akan percaya jika aku katakan pertemuan kita adalah sebuah keajaiban?_ " Tanya Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung mengernyit "Kau mabuk, Dokter Jeon?"

"Aku sehat. Aku bisa berdiri tanpa sempoyongan." jawab Jungkook tegas.

"Waw" Taehyung merasa ia pernah mendengar hal serupa. Hal yang pernah di tunjukkan padanya dengan kelembutan "Aku rasa-"

 _Min Seojin._

 _"Semua kejadian sudah di tentukan, Taehyung-a. Pertemuan, kematian, jatuh cinta"_

"Kau rasa apa?" Nanti Jungkook saat perkataan Taehyung menggantung tak tergambarkan.

Ada raut terpukau dan rasa sakit diwajahnya yang pucat. Ia menatap Jungkook tepat dimata seolah mencari seseorang untuk keluar dari dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Sosok Min Seojin yang sangat Taehyung rindukan. Namun disatu sisi ia ingin hanya Jeon Jungkook. Cukup Jungkook saja yang berdiri disana dan memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang tampan.

"Kim Taehyung-sii kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook berjalan mendekat, lebih dekat hingga ia bisa melihat kelabut putus asa yang berkecamuk dalam raut wajah Taehyung.

"Aku rasa otakmu mulai terkontaminasi obat, Dokter Jeon" lanjut Taehyung sembari mengeluarkan senyuman tipis yang kaku "Berburulah keluar untuk menikmati hidup. Lama-lama otakmu meleleh karena terlalu lama dirumah sakit"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menghentikkan langkahnya melihat raut waspada yang Taehyung pasang di wajahnya yang pucat sekaligus berkilau.

Kilau yang indah.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak percaya" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya dan berbalik menuju pintu "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti percaya"

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara malas "Apa yang harus kau percaya?"

"Jika pertemuan kita sudah di tentukan" ujarnya gamang "Nah, Selamat Istirahat, Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Jungkook meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkan pikirannya yang berkelana.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku percaya dengan jawaban bodohmu, bodoh._

;:;:;:;:

Seokjin paham, mungkin mempunyai seorang ayah diktator yang kejam hanya ada didalam drama saja.

Tetapi ia juga paham, jika kehidupan nyata sebetulnya lebih memilukan dan kejam dari serial drama yang tak pernah ditontonnya itu.

Seokjin memandang lurus kearah plastik infusan Taehyung yang tersisa banyak, matanya terpaut pada tulisan '50% glukosa' yang menempel disana; posisinya jungkir-balik terkait dipenyangga infusan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara ayahnya tetap sama. Dingin dan membuat siapa saja merinding. Kewibaan yang bertumpah ruah namun menjijikan jika di dengar terus menerus.

"Sudah stabil, Abeoji" jawab Seokjin halus dan sopan. Dia akan di tempeleng jika berani menggunakan ' _banmal_ ' pada ayahnya. Bahkan kata seperti ' _appa_ ' akan mendapat sepakan khusus yang menyakitkan.

"Menyusahkan" desisnya tajam "Dia sudah sadar?"

Seokjin melirik Taehyung yang berbaring dengan irama nafas panjang yang teratur.

Tidak. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak tidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Sudah, Abeoji" jawab Seokjin dan tertawa dalam hati memikirkan akting Taehyung yang luar biasa "Dia butuh istirahat penuh sampai luka jahitannya kering" lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa jamin kesehatannya akan pulih, kan?" Ayahnya mendekat pada Seokjin. Aroma parfumnya kuat dan tak bisa di cegah. Seokjin harus menahan nafasnya beberap saat agar tidak mual. "Pernikahannya akan tetap dilaksanakan begitu ia sembuh"

"Saya akan usahakan" ucapnya mantap, dan menunduk sedikit sebagai penghormatan kecil.

"Taehyung terlalu liar" desah ayahnya dan menatap tubuh anaknya yang semakin kurus. "Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu, Kim Seokjin"

 _Bedebah sialan, kau yang memanjakannya dengan harta berlimpahmu yang mewah._

"Maafkan aku, Abeoji" gumam Seokjin. "Aku akan berusaha membuat Taehyung lebih menurut"

"Sudah terlambat" ucap ayahnya keras dan menggema "kau tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkan seekor singa?" Ayahnya melangkah keluar namun suaranya masih mengaung jelas.

"Kau harus merawatnya dari kecil. Membimbingnya untuk tidak menggigit dan membuat kepercayaannya berlabuh padamu, dan kau telah salah memulai langkah untuk menjinakkan singa tersebut. Seekor singa dewasa, walaupun menurut dia tetap akan menebasmu dengan cakarnya" ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar inap Taehyung.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" Tanya ayahnya.

Seokjin diam. Dia melirik Taehyung yang nafasnya kini lebih memendek dan irama jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Cara menaklukan singa dewasa adalah menyiksanya lebih keras. Lebih dalam. Lebih tidak manusiawi agar mereka menurut" suara ayahnya lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

"Jadi pilih. _Kau lakukan atau aku yang lakukan?"_

;:;:;:;

Jungkook mengisi daftar hadir dengan pikiran kacau. Ia berulang kali menarik mafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan gumaman aneh yang tak tentu. Jungkook bahkan hampir salah mencantumkan namanya, alih-alih menulis Jeon Jungkook ia malah menulis Kim Taeh- yang langsung ia coret tanpa rasa menusiawi agar tidak ada yang melihat.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Dokter Jeon"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kim Namjoon berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis yang sepi. Yoojin sedang ijin ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan manager tinggi Kim Namjoon menjaga bilik privasinya sementar waktu.

" _Hyungnim_ " gumamnya tipis "Apa yang kau lakukan, beralih profesi?" Tanyanya malas.

Namjoon mendengus "harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya "Sudah jam satu pagi, dan apa yang dilakukan dokter toraks lantai lima belas?"

"Tanda tangan" jawab Jungkook sembari mengangkat papan berisi daftar hadirnya yang panjang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya tadi malam, bukan pagi buta seperti ini. Tidak ada pembedahan hari ini, apa yang membuatmu bertahan sampai jam satu pagi, Dokter Jeon?" Namjoon menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan yang bersangga diatas meja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya kesal.

"Karena Kim Taehyung?"

 _Tepat_.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya menatap kertas dihadapannya tanpa berkedip hingga terasa perih dan kering.

"Kau tidak bilang jika-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" potong Namjoon begitu cepat "Seokjin menamatkan pendidikan dokternya di Oxford jadi jangan salahkan aku dan _dia_ karena kami tidak tahu sama sekali jika Kim Taehyung adalah adiknya"

" _Dia_ tidak menuliskan sama sekali hal itu"

"Karena _dia_ memang tidak tahu" Namjoon mendesah panjang "Tak segalanya hal yang berkaitan tentang Taehyung _dia_ ketahui semuanya" lanjutnya dengan nada bersahabat yang dalam "Mungkin itu salah satu cara agar kau mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan caramu sendiri"

Jungkook diam beberapa detik. Ia memasukkan pena kedalam saku jas dokternya dan tersenyum tipis pada Namjoon yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku hanya terkejut" ucap Jungkook "Kim Taehyung berada di ambang kematian bahkan sebelum aku mengenalkan diri. Itu membuatku takut dan bersalah" Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Seokjin berkata keadaannya semakin membaik" Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku mengharapkan keadaannya semakin baik pula" Jungkook membungkuk sopan ke arah Namjoon "Aku pamit pulang, _Hyungnim_ "

"Hati-hati Jungkook- _a_ " nadanya ramah dan bersahabat.

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari Namjoon yang masih lekat memandang punggungnya. Mungkin karena Namjoon tahu kehidupannya sebelum ini. Kehidupannya saat ia tidak sama sekali mengenal Taehyung namuan berangsur menyukainya seperti kesetanan.

Kehidupan sebelumnya yang getir dan membuat tubuhnya lemas dan mual saat mengingatnya.

 _'Hyung._.'

;:;:;:

"Waw, kau sekarang menjadi dokter anak?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. Senyuman lebar yang menggemaskan dan jarang sekali diperlihatkan, karena biasanya ia serius dengan dagu mengetat dan mata tajam. Kini wajahnya berseri dan senyuman tak henti terpatri diwajahnya dengan kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang mencoba mencubit pipi atau menarik rambut hitam Jungkook. Tak mengindahkan kehadiran Taehyung dan terlalu fokus pada Jungkook.

"Mereka menggemaskan" jawab Jungkook, satu tangannya menjawil pipi anak perempuan yang terus berkata jika uisanim sangat tampan.

"Nah, malaikat-malaikatku. Kembali ke kamar kalian dan minum obat oke?" Jungkook mengusap rambut satu-persatu anak yang mengerumuninya.

" _Baaaaik uisanim"_

" _Karena uisanim tampan aku akan rajin minum obat"_

" _Apa uisanim akan belikan kami mainan?_ "

" _Uisanim! Uisanim! Lihat lukaku sudah sembuh!_ "

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar melihat betapa telaten Jungkook meladeni setiap ucapan tak masuk akal para bocah cilik yang tak mau lepas dari Jungkook.

Mereka berlarian saat Jungkook sekali lagi menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Jeritan ceria bertumbukan dan membuat Jungkook juga tertawa. Ia membersihkan lututnya yang sempat menyentuh tanah; celana hitamnya terdapat noda tanah samar yang mengesalkan. Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung yang menutup mata menikmati sapuan angin.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya dan matanya seketika menatap area perut Taehyung yang sangat ia tahu ada luka jahitan disana.

"Seokjin hyung menyuruhku untuk jalan-jalan sedikit agar tidak kaku" jawab Taehyung, membuka mata dan mendesah panjang "Lukaku sudah membaik"

"Harusnya jalan-jalan _sedikit_ , Kim Taehyung-sii. Kau berjalan dari lantai lima belas sampai taman rumah sakit dilantai dasar dan itu bukan sedikit" protes Jungkook lalu khawatir jika kemeja Taehyung bernodakan darah karena kenekatan pemuda itu.

Taehyung tertawa, membuat Jungkook sadar ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang mempesona. Hangat.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Jungkook kesal.

"Kau terdengar seperti Seokjin Hyung. Nenek-nenek, _bawel_ " ucapnya ringan.

"Semua dokter bawel jika menyangkut masalah pasiennya"

" _Wuoh_ , aku bukan pasienmu secara khusus Dokter Jeon" tolak Taehyung "Seokjin hyung berkata jika dadaku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyakit seperti yang kau ceritakan. Dasar, membuat takut saja" ucapnya dan melirik Jungkook tajam.

"Aku berkata untuk jaga-jaga. Lagipula itu keinginan Seokjin hyung" Jungkook membela diri dan membenarkan selang infusan Taehyung yang melilit dilengan pemuda itu dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran, wajah Jungkook menunduk dan begitu dekat. Jungkook mempunyai hidung mancung yang sempurna juga lekukan rahang yang tegas dan kuat. Taehyung penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana cara rahang itu bekerja jika sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Perhatian seperti ini pada setiap pasien?" Lanjut Taehyung sehabis mendengar gumaman ' _Hm_ ' dari dokter muda disampingnya. "Atau kau memang suka tebar pesona pada setiap orang?"

Jungkook mendengus lalu tertawa kecil, menyejukkan seiring dengan tiupan angin yang membuat rambut coklat Taehyung bergerak halus ke belakang.

"Tebar pesona bukan keahlianku" jawabnya dan tersenyum puas setelah berhasil meluruskan selang infusan milik Taehyung "Aku memang tampan, jadi tanpa tebar pesonapun aku sudah dikelilingi banyak orang"

"Cih, percaya diri yang keterlaluan" desis Taehyung.

"Kepercayaan diri itu kunci nomor satu untuk bersosialisasi" ucap Jungkook.

"Terserah" Balas Taehyung acuh. Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap lurus, memandangi pohon tinggi dengan beberapa orang lewat memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang di dorong dengan kursi roda atau berjalan tertatih dengan bantuan _kruk_.

"Aku di bolehkan pulang lusa ini" ucap Taehyung membuka percakapan "Kau harus mencari pasien baru untuk didatangi setiap malam, Dokter Jeon"

Memang, Jungkook seringkali mampir ke kamar inap Taehyung tiap malam. Mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu protes tapi langsung diam saat Jungkook membawakannya segelas tinggi coklat hangat. Menjadi pendengar setia kim Taehyung tentang sosok Seojin dan perasaan menyesalnya yang biadab.

"Kau harus hati-hati," Jungkook menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya. Kelima jarinya yang panjang dan lembut mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dengan kesempurnaan nyata yang membuat perasaan Taehyung membuncah tak tentu.

"Walaupun boleh pulang, bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi berandal lagi seperti biasa. Jangan lakukan pekerjaan berat, tiga hari pertama usahakan untuk full istirahat dan konsumsi makanan yang bergizi dan menyehatkan, jangan salah makan jika ingin cepat sembuh" celoteh Jungkook dan menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Taehyung "Oh, dan jangan sembarangan membuka luka jahitanmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu seperti keluar darah atau perih berlebihan segera hubungi dokter atau ya...kau bisa menghubungiku"

Taehyung terkesima dengan cara Jungkook menyampaikan seluruh petuah itu dengan suaranya yang halus tanpa niat menggurui, dia memang ahlinya- ya Taehyung tahu itu. Nada suara Jungkook tidak seperti Seokjin yang sangat protektif, bukan juga suara diktator ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Suara Jungkook lebih pada...tulus, tulus dalam artian dia sungguh berharap Taehyung mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Menghubungimu?" Dengus Taehyung "Aku ingatkan padamu Dokter Jeon, aku mempunyai kakak seorang dokter bedah hebat yang siap dua puluh empat jam untuk aku recoki kehidupannya"

"Aku hanya memberikan sebuah alternatif" jawab Jungkook tak mau kalah "mungkin saja dokter bedah hebatmu sedang sibuk jadi pilihan terakhirmu adalah menghubungiku"

"Ada beribu dokter di Korea Selatan, untuk apa pilihan terakhirku adalah menghubungi dokter toraks yang senang bermain dengan anak kecil?"

Jungkook tertawa tanpa sadar "Kau benar-benar senang berdebat, Kim Taehyung-ssi"

"Kim Taehyung-sii?!" Lengking Taehyung keras "Aku baru sadar jika kau lebih muda dariku. Harusnya kau panggil aku _hyung_ , dasar tidak sopan" gerutunya manis.

"Baiklah, Taehyung _hyung_ " Jungkook tersenyum "seperti itu?"

Ada beberapa orang yang Taehyung rasa ditakdirkan untuk menyebut namanya. Dan Taehyung merasa Jungkook adalah salah satunya.

Rasanya begitu benar dan indah, rasanya Taehyung ingin Jungkook memanggilnya terus-menerus.

"Y-ya, oke seperti itu" Taehyung menjawab gugup.

Sial, siapasih kau sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook?

Kenapa auranya bisa membuat Taehyung kaku seperti mayat?

;:;:;:

"Kau yakin ingin meminumnya?"

Taehyung menoleh cepat, kaleng soda yang dingin masih digenggamannya dan jari-jarinya siap menarik penutupnya untuk terbuka -hampir saja sempurna terbuka dan sudah mengeluarkan desisan khas soda jika suara itu tidak mengintrupsinya.

" _Hyung_ " gumamnya tipis.

Yang berdiri disampingnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan sinar mata jeniusnya adalah Kim Namjoon. Sahabat lekat Seokjin semenjak ia menjadi dokter di lantai lima belas. Seokjin pernah bercerita jika Namjoon adalah seorang manager khusus lantai lima belas yang berarti kepintarannya luar biasa untuk mengurus segala keinginan orang kaya yang mampir di rumah sakit; tepatnya lantai lima belas.

"Apa minuman itu diperbolehkan untuk di konsumsi?" Tanya Namjoon kembali "Aku tidak bermaksud melarang, hanya saja kau sebentar lagi akan keluar dari rumah sakit menjijikan yang penuh aroma obat. Mencegah lebih baik, bukan?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kesal, menatap sayang kearah kaleng sodanya yang berat; bahkan Taehyung tidak sempat mencicipinya walau sedikit.

"Atau kau memang ingin tinggal lebih lama disini?" Pancing Namjoon.

"Enak saja" jawab Taehyung dan segera membuang kaleng sodanya ke tempat sampah "Aku pusing menghirup aroma besi dan suntikan infusan yang tak ada habisnya" gerutu Taehyung. Tangannya sempat membengkak karena tetesan infusannya terlalu cepat dan bisa ditebak Jungkooklah yang langsung turun tangan mencabut infusan dari tangannya, lalu menancapkan infusan lagi di lengan kirinya. Hebat. Sudah banyak tanda titik coklat di punggung tangannya. Dan ia muak.

Namjoon tertawa "Mungkin saja, kan?" Ia mengikuti Taehyung yang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di lorong.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Seokjin hyung, _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung saat ia sudah duduk dan Namjoon ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, dia ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Oh, ia berkata ini menyangkut ayahmu" ucap Namjoon dan menatap Taehyung seksama.

"Oh, tentang ayah"

Ia ingat. Teramat ingat ucapan ayahnya saat menjenguknya dan ia berpura-pura tidur karena ia tidak akan mau menatap ayahnya yang bersikap lebih kejam dari diktator.

"Tentang menaklukan singa itu ya?" Tanyanya gamang.

"Menaklukan singa?" Ulang Namjoon tak mengerti.

Seokjin sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada Namjoon. Ia begitu memuja otak cerdas Namjoon saat ia butuh pertolongan dan mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahn yang ia hadapi.

Taehyung tersenyum enggan "Kau akan tahu nanti saat Seokjin hyung yang menceritakan. Aku tidak mau mendahului"

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Ada alur rumit diantara hubungan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Taehyung yang sebebas burung dan Seokjin yang dikerangkang seperti marmut.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Taehyung melirik lorong panjang yang sepi dan bernuansa dingin yang mencekam. Jujur ia tidak suka aura dingin seperti ini.

"Tentu"

"Kau mengenal Dokter Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung cepat. Takut seolah-olah Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki pertanyannya.

"Aku mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal telapak tanganku sendiri, ada apa?" Nada suara Namjoon penasaran sekaligus gelisah.

"Benarkah?!" Taehyung terkejut. Dunia sesempit ini untuk terus ditelusuri.

"Ya, dia adik kelasku saat SMP, dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi hingga akhirnya kami lulus diangkatan yang sama saat SMA. Dia melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya di Stanford, melalap habis perjuangan 10 atau 11 tahun untuk menjadi dokter toraks dan memangkasnya bulat-bulat sehingga 7 tahun kemudian pulang ke Korea dengan gelar akhir Dokter Toraks Kardiovaskuler termuda yang sangat jenius" Namjoon berucap terlalu berhati-hati seolah ada rahasia disetiap ucapannya.

"Wah, menakjubkan" gumam Taehyung.

"Aku juga berteman baik dengan kakaknya" lanjut Namjoon "Jungkook sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya, Ya, walaupun mereka beda ayah"

"Kakak tiri, maksudmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk "Boleh dibilang, salah satu alasan Jungkook menjadi seorang dokter adalah karena kakaknya"

"Kenapa?" Taehyung tidak bisa menggentikkan raut penasaran yang nyata diwajahnya. Kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu tentang dokter muda itu?

"Kakaknya menderita penyakit kelainan jantung" suara Namjoon berubah menjadi dalam dan sedih.

Namjoon ingat, saat Jungkook menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih karena penyakit kakaknya yang semakin parah. Ia ingat bisikin Jungkook untuk kakaknya agar bertahan hidup.

"Jungkook berharap ia bisa menjadi dokter sukses yang akan mengobati kakaknya mati-matian agar ia tetap hidup" Namjoon menyandarkan punggung pada dinding "Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir tuhan, bukan?" Ia menarik nafas "Saat Jungkook masih magang. Kakaknya meninggal"

Tahyung merinding. Ia membayangkan wajah tajam Jungkook yang hancur saat tahu kakaknya meninggal. Dan ia merasa malu. Malu karena sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri sebagai salah satu menghukum diri namun Jungkook menghukum dirinya dengan cara menjadi dokter sukses diumur muda dan membasmi penyakit yang pernah merenggut kakaknya.

 _"Jika boleh, aku ingin menukarkan kesempatanmu untuk hidup dengan beribu orang di luar sana yang mengemis kehidupan"_

Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook..

"Nah, apakah mulai sekarang prespektifmu tentangnya akan berubah?" Namjoon bertanya main-main "Ku lihat dia tertarik padamu dengan cara yang benar-benar ajaib"

"Hyung, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya selama dirumah sakit. Dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kita tidak pernah saling bertemu atau mengenal sebelumnya, dan kau bilang dia tertarik denganku, bagaimana bisa?" keluh Taehyung kesal.

"Taehyung-a, kau melupakan satu fakta kecil" ucap Namjoon sembari berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Fakta apa?"

Taehyung mendongak dan saat Namjoon berbicara, tubuhnya membeku dan sekelebat wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum hangat padanya terlintas dengan kurang ajar dipikirannya.

 _"Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak pernah kau temui tidaklah mustahil, Taehyung-a"_

;:;:;:

Seperti yang ia ekspektasikan. Jungkook datang ke kamar inapnya pada pukul 10 malam. Menurutnya ia mempunyai kekuasaan dokter untuk mengunjungi pasien kapan saja. Dan termasuk menganggu Taehyung setiap malam, lebih tepatnya menjadi pendengar setia Kim Taehyung atau terkadang Taehyung yang berbalik mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook yang bisa jauh lebih rewel dari seorang bayi.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaruh segelas tinggi coklat panas yang selalu bisa melemahkan Taehyung. Karena dia memuja rasanya yang manis dan aromanya yang menyenangkan.

"Menatap apa?" Kelit Taehyung. Ia tahu benar, pandangannya pada Jungkook sudah berubah. Lebih pada kagum, kagum yang benar-benar kagum.

"Entahlah" ucap Jungkook tak tentu "biasanya kau akan mendengus lalu mengusirku secara halus, terlalu halus malah"

" _Pergi sana, dokter brengsek"_

Itu adalah ucapan refleks Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook berdiri di pintu kamar inapnya.

"Kenapa?" Ia membiarkan Jungkook menyentuh lengannya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi lalu tetesan infusan yang berjalan normal "Kau rindu aku sebut brengsek?"

Jungkook tersenyum, menyentil kening Taehyung pelan yang langsung dihadiahi makian tak terima

"Dokter kurang ajar!"

"Aku ini pasien!" Protes Taehyung "Perlakukan aku seperti seorang pasien terhormat yang biasa kau lakukan pada pasien lainnya"

"Nah, aku baru saja melakukan hal spesial pada pasienku yang bermulut lebih pedas dari cabai" Jungkook duduk dibangku yang tepat disamping tempat tidur Taehyung.

"Aku bukan pasienmu" gumam Taehyung dan mengusap keningnya. Tidak sakit, dia hanya mencoba untuk terlihat tersiksa dimata Jungkook.

"Kau sungguh tidak ada kerjaan apa selain datang ke kamarku dan berdebat denganku seperti ini?" Keluh Taehyung, ia mencoba duduk dan dibantu oleh Jungkook yang langsung sigap memegang punggung Taehyung lalu menarik tuas dibawah tempat tidur agar posisi Taehyung semakin nyaman.

"Hanya memastikan kondisimu benar-benar baik sebelum pulang, itu saja" jawab Jungkook, ia mengambil gelas berisi coklat hangat lalu mengulurkannya pada Taehyung dan membantu pemuda itu menggenggamnya secara benar dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Aku hanya korban kecelakaan, lukaku akan cepat sembuh" gumamnya dan menyesap coklat hangatnya yang manis. "Lagipula seperti yang kemarin aku katakan, aku tidak menderita penyakit mengerikan yang Seokjin hyung khawatirkan"

"Aku tahu" ucap Jungkook sembari mengamati bagaimana lucunya Taehyung saat diam dengan gelas berisi coklat hangat ditangan dan wajah menggemaskan tanpa mulut halusnya yang pedas.

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh darimu"_

 _"Terlalu lama aku menantikan bisa berdua seperti ini denganmu"_

 _"Aku ingin membuktikan jika aku aku bisa menjagamu"_

"Terimakasih"

Jungkook tersadar dari seluruh lamunan tentang dinding dengan beragam poto Taehyung tertempel disana.

"Maaf, apa?" Tanyanya sopan. Taehyung melepas bibirnya dari pinggir gelas. Coklat hangatnya habis dengan cepat, sementara Taehyung masih bisa mengecap rasa manis dibibirnya yang basah.

"Terimakasih" ulang Taehyung.

"Untuk?"

"Mencegahku bunuh diri" Taehyung meliriknya, nadanya benar-benar tulus dengan suara serak dan dalam "Kau benar, bunuh diri adalah hal yang akan aku kutuk selamanya" Jungkook mengambil gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu meletakkannya diatas nakas "Well.. ya, terimakasih"

Jungkook tersenyum, tanpa sadar mengelus lengan Taehyung yang teramat kurus "Tidak masalah, asal kau berjanji tidak akan berniat bunuh diri lagi"

"Tentu" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk semangat hingga rambutnya yang halus ikut terbawa anggukannya "Aku berjanji"

"Baguslah"

"Dan aku-" Taehyung bergumam canggung "-aku turut berduka cita, Ya walaupun aku tahu kakakmu meninggal sudah cukup lama. Hanya saja aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Jadi, aku-"

Wajah Jungkook pucat, jari-jarinya dingin dan berefek cukup besar pada Taehyung yang masih berceloteh ria tentang rasa duka citanya. Ia menatap lengannya yang dingin lalu sadar jika jari Jungkook berada disana dan membeku. Kaku. Seakan Taehyung baru saja membuka kartu matinya yang telak.

"Dokter Jeon, ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

"Tahu darimana?" Bisik Jungkook pelan.

"A-ah, Namjoon hyung yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang dia mengenalmu sangat baik dan sedikit menceritakan kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter" jawab Taehyung tenang.

"Hanya itu?" Tanyanya lagi dan wajahnya sudah tak sepucat tadi.

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tidak" Jungkook tersenyum tipis yang dingin, ia menarik jarinya dari lengan Taehyung.

"Hey, ada apa?" Taehyung merasa Jungkook menyembunyikan hal besar yang nantinya akan meledak dan membuat segalanya sejelas awan dilangit. Entahlah, Kim Taehyung sedikit takut akan kebenaran yang kadang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh" Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, ia menunduk dan dengan tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung berpikir keras.

 _"Hyung, apa kau merasa jika di dekatku mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu...atau seseorang?"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Again, saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyaaak buat yang udah nyempetin review. Aku mesem-mesem sendiri bacanya, hehehehe.

Dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite~

Dan siapakah _dia_ yang digosipin Jungkook dan Namjoon?

Banyak juga ya yang ngira Jungkook orang yang dijodohin sama Taehyung.

I kinda like read all those speculation! Yeaaay~

Siapa Jungkook ya siapa. Siapa ya Taehyung siapa /ngeselin

.

.

.

Please wait patienty for the next chapter~  
i love you /again

Oooh, you also can know about me here : **zeloficent (twitter)**

Last, i'm appreciate review so much. I wont bite!

.

.

.

RnR Juseyoo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with Kook!Seme . Please notice me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **Note : this chapter almost reach 7000word so prepare yourself before read it! Aku balas review kalian di akhir cerita ya~**

 **Thanks and love for all your support and sweet feedback~**

* * *

 **And yes, thanks and love for you to** **Alestie** **, THANKS FOR YOU AH-MA-ZING** _ **CAPTIVATED**_ **AND BREATH-TAKING KOOKV DRABLLE** _ **REVOLVES**_ **, LET ME HUG AND SEND YOU MILLION KISSES /lovesign**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jangan! Jangan mencarinya! Biarkan saja takdir yang membawanya padamu! Dan saat takdir meletakkan keindahan tubuhnya di hadapanmu, rengkuh dia dan jangan pernah melepasnya, apapun yang terjadi! berjanjilah padaku!" - ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook bercita-cita menjadi seorang atlet Bulu Tangkis.

Ia menghapal semuanya dengan cepat, raket alumunium seberat seratus lima puluh gram yang digenggamnya dengan _American grip_ secara fasih, teknik _dropshot_ yang sangat ia sukai atau _smashan_ agresif kencangnya yang menjulang keras menimpa pinggir net sepanjang enam ratus sepuluh sentimeter dan lebar tujuh puluh enam sentimeter dengan tinggi satu koma lima ratus dua puluh empat. Ia hampir bisa menafsir gerakan lawan secepat kedipan mata. Ia menyukai bagaimana bukan hanya ketahanan fisik yang dipakai, tetapi kecerdasan dalam menyusun strategi agar dapat membaca pergerakan lawan lalu tahu titik kelemahannya.

Itu adalah cita-citanya saat berumur 11 tahun. Usia tepat dimana ibunya mengenalkan sebuah keluarga baru dengan ayah baik hati yang selalu mengusap kepalanya dengan rasa sayang yang tidak dibuat-buat.

" _Kau mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki di Seoul._ " ucap ayah tirinya pada Jungkook.

" _Benarkah?_ " Jungkook menjerit gembira. Menjadi seorang anak tunggal membuatnya sakit oleh rasa kesepian " _Aku mempunyai Hyung?_ "

" _Iya, kau punya Hyung sekarang._ " ibunya menjawab dan tersenyum melihat rona kebahagian diwajah Jungkook.

" _Hallo, Cookie._ "

Seorang remaja laki-laki di hadapannya membuat Jungkook terkesima. Itulah Kakaknya. Setelah merengek mati-matian agar bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya setuju dan mengijinkan Jungkook tinggal di Seoul bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

" _Namamu Jungkook, kan?_ " Tanyanya lagi sembari tersenyum cerah.

" _Ne, Hyung!_ " Jawabnya bersemangat. " _Namaku Jeon Jungkook!_ "

Hyungnya tersenyum, Jungkook menyukai caranya tersenyum begitu lebar dan bersahabat. Dan mulai saat itu kehidupannya berubah. Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bisa diajak bergosip tentang Game atau masalah _cowo_ sampai larut malam, pergi membolos bersama kakaknya dan Namjoon; pemuda yang tinggal dua blok dari rumah mereka yang juga merupakan kakak kelas Jungkook, serta melakukan segudang permainan menyenangkan lainnya.

" _Dia menderita Aritmia,_ "

Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terkuak sedikit. Ia bisa mendengar suara Dokter itu berbicara dengan ayahnya didalam ruangan dokternya yang bernuansa serba putih.

" _Aritmia adalah kelainan jantung dan pembuluh darah berupa denyut atau detak jantung yang tidak normal. Penderita akan merasakan detak jantungnya terasa lebih lambat, lebih cepat, atau kadang cepat dan kadang lambat,_ " jelas dokter itu dan memperlihatkan hasil _rontgen_ dada kakaknya.

" _Dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal ini pada anda?_ " Tanya dokter itu sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Ayahnya menggeleng.

Jungkook duduk lemas di atas lantai. Jadi itu, itu adalah penyebab wajah kakaknya sering pucat sembari memegang dadanya dengan buku kuku memutih, seringkali absen dari lomba futsal bersama-sama temannya, dan terkadang beristirahat penuh didalam kamar tanpa mau diganggu.

" _Aritmia bisa dicegah bahkan disembuhkan,_ " ucap dokter itu lagi dan membuat Jungkook segera bangkit untuk terus mendengarkan " _Tapi sayang, putra anda menyembunyikan penyakitnya terlalu lama. Ini bisa mengakibatkan gagal jantung._ "

Tidak!

Pasti bisa!

Kakaknya pasti bisa sembuh!

" _Kemungkinan untuk sembuh semakin kecil._ "

Jangan bicara lagi, dokter brengsek!

Ia berlari dari sana untuk menemui kakaknya dan berkata dengan begitu lantang.

" _Aku akan membuat Hyung terus hidup!_ " Ia menangis cengeng saat mengatakannya " _Tunggu saja!_ " Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendekap kakaknya yang terkejut " _Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Hyung dariku. Tidak, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun!_ "

Dan saat itulah, ia mengubur mimpinya menjadi seorang atlet Bulu Tangkis, melupakan segala teknik _servis_ , _lob_ , _netting_ yang ia kuasai susah payah dan bekerja seperti mesin untuk menjadi dokter..

 _..Dokter untuk kakaknya._

;:;:;:;::

 _"Hyung, apa kau merasa jika di dekatku mengingatkanmu_

 _pada sesuatu...atau seseorang?"_

"Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan hal yang aneh, Dokter Jeon." keluh Taehyung.

"Tidak ada?" Paksa Jungkook. "Sedikit saja tidak ada?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Terus bertanya, terus merasakan jika sebenarnya keberadaan Jungkook mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya disinari lampu dan warna kulitnya yang putih bersinar dengan cara yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dekat dengan Jungkook.

Ia merasa dijaga. Dilindungi. Jungkook tidak memeluknya atau bahkan menyentuhnya, namun Taehyung merasa aura Jungkook sedang memeluknya begitu hangat dan rapuh.

" _Cookie-a."_

Cookie.

" _Kau dirumah sendirian, Cookie-a?_ "

Sebentar.

"Hey-" Taehyung menyipitkan mata. Apakah dia _Cookie_ yang dimaksud? Atau bukan? Tapi tidak, mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Taehyung sama sekali tidak melihat ada kesamaan fisik yang serupa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tidak mungkin kau." ucap Taehyung pasti. Taehyung mendengus pelan, Dokter di depannya ini memiliki aura arogan yang kental dan Taehyung tidak yakin dia pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Cookie'_.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jungkook

"Lupakan," Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Pergi sana," usirnya sembari menarik selimut, "Aku mau tidur."

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." protes Jungkook, ia berdiri dengan enggan.

"Dengar ya Dokter Jeon," Taehyung menguap malas. "Tidak ada satupun hal tentang diriku yang terkait denganmu. Jadi percuma, sampai mulutmu berbusa pun aku tidak akan percaya. Kau adalah kau. Sementar aku adalah aku. Kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk menjadi seorang doker sementara aku baik-baik saja dengan kehidupanku. Jadi, tidak ada sedikitpun benang merah diantara aku dan kau, mengerti?" Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Jungkook berdiri tak bergerak. Suara Taehyung menggema dikepalanya dan menolak dikeluarkan dengan kurang ajar, Ia mengetatkan dagu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan kasar hingga kursi yang tadi ia duduki sedikit terangkat terkena kibasan jas dokternya yang mencapai lutut.

"Selamat istirahat, Kim Taehyung-sii." Jungkook menutup pintu ruangan Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Ada," tiba-tiba saja Jungkook kembali membuka suara sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna. Taehyung menoleh kesal.

"Apala-"

"Kau dan aku," ucapnya dingin, "Ada hubungan rumit diantara kita, kau hanya belum menyadarinya."

Taehyung menahan nafas, suara pintu yang tertutup dan bayangan semu Jungkook yang menghilang seolah ikut menarik nafas Taehyung saat itu juga.

Dan niatnya untuk tidur sama sekali tak terlaksana.

;:;:;:;:

Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang sedang membelakanginya dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga dan sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa dokter yang tidak sekalipun dimengerti Taehyung.

Ia berdecak, menarik lengan mantelnya untuk mengecek jarum jam pada jam Rolex yang bersilau tertimpa matahari.

"Hyung." Panggil Taehyung.

"Sebentar, Taehyung-a." Desis Seokjin tajam.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja," ucapnya. "Aku janji akan berhati-hati."

"Tidak akan." Tekan Seokjin sekali lagi. "Aku akan langsung dicincang Abeoji jika sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi."

"Tapi hyu-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendarai mobil sendirian, habis perkara." Seokjin mengucapkan salam sopan pada seseorang yang diajaknya bicara melalui telepon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tertawa kecil menatap wajah adiknya yang kesal. Poni coklatnya yang panjang menutupi dahi dan bibirnya menggumam tak tentu.

"Aku ada kabar buruk," ucap Seokjin.

"Demi Tuhan!" Teriak Taehyung begitu kencang, "Aku akan benar-benar membakar semua koleksi jam milikmu jika kabar buruknya adalah kau tidak bisa menemaniku sekarang."

Alih-alih terkejut, Seokjn tertawa semakin keras, "Benar sekali adikku yang tampan" Seokin memainkan smartphonenya. "Aku baru saja mendapat panggilan dari lantai lima belas jika ada pasien VVIP yang membutuhkan tangan dewaku, dan jangan macam-macam dengan koleksi Cartierku." Ancamnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Terkutuklah tangan dewamu, Hyung." gerutu Taehyung lalu melipat tangan didada. Lagipula Taehyung cukup waras untuk tidak menyentuh koleksi jam tangan Seokjin yang terlalu mahal, dasar pemboros. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Well, aku punya pilihan menarik." Seokjin nampak mencari seseorang, ia menyisiri ruangan dengan matanya lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dan berseru keras. "Dokter Jeon!"

Tidak. Jangan dia.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya, Hyung!" Desis Taehyung.

Ia melihat bayangan Jungkook di depan kaca yang menghadap ke arahnya. Jungkook sedang berjalan begitu santai dengan jas dokternya yang berkibar.

"Diam saja, cerewet."

"Perlu sesuatu, Dokter Kim?" Ia sampai di depan Seokjin dan terkejut begitu melihat Taehyung (pemuda itu membelakangi Jungkook dengan mantel besar berwarna coklat dan menutupi tubuh kurusnya) "Oh, hai." Gumamnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Taehyung setelah pemuda itu resmi keluar dari rumah sakit empat hari lalu.

"Hai." balas Taehyung enggan, ia memalingkan wajah secara _blak-blakan_ di hadapan Jungkook.

"Kau sibuk, Dokter Jeon?" Tanya Seokjin dan menepuk hangat bahu Jungkook.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Tiga puluh menit lagi jam praktekku berakhir."

"Nah baguslah, mau membantuku?" Seokjin tersenyum penuh pengharapan.

"Tergantung," jawab Jungkook sembari melirik Taehyung yang menghela nafas lelah. Taehyung nampak begitu modis, dengan mantel _Trench_ coklat; berbahan _nylon_ , kerah dan lapel lebar serta dapat dilepas, dibagian pundak terdapat lidah berkancing dan dipinggangnya sebuah belt yang Taehyung lepas hingga memperlihatkan ikon kuda melompat dengan prajurit Inggris diatasnya; _Burberry_ , beserta kaus lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan lambang _LV_ yang jelas, celana jeans ketat, juga _Nike Air Huarache_ keluaran terbaru yang membalut seluruhnya menjadi satu; kesempurnaan.

"Begini," Seokjin merangkul bahu Jungkook. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku mengendari mobil sendiri setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi namun ia ngotot ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, dan aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mengantarkannya hari ini. Tapi," Seokjin mengacuhkan protesan Taehyung, "Aku baru saja dapat panggilan jika ada pasien yang harus aku tangani. Jadi, apakah kau mau mengantarkannya untukku?"

"Waw." Jungkook berkedip takjub. Ia mengangguk pelan "Tentu saja, itu juga kalo Kim Taehyung-sii setuju."

"Dia pasti setuju." Seokjin tak menangkap wajah keruh Taehyung dan gerutuannya yang kasar, "Nah, masalah selesai, kan?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, terserah!" Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berjalan mendahului keluar gedung rumah sakit tanpa mau menunggu Jungkook yang tersenyum tipis dan kekehan Seokjin.

"Maafkan dia." ujar Seokjin, "Dan Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku _lagi_ , Jungkook-a"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu membungkuk."Tentu saja, _Hyungnim._ "

Apa saja. Apa saja jika itu menyangkut Kim Taehyung. Akan dia lakukan degan senang hati.

;:;:;:

"Sabuk pengaman," Jungkook merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit acak-acakan, ia menyimpan jas dokternya di jok belakang dan Taehyung melirik berulang kali pada kemeja Armani berwarna biru lembut yang terpasang begitu sempurna mengikuti lekuk tubuh Jungkook yang _sial_ -begitu indah. Ia lalu menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya menyisir rambut hitamnya menjadi acak-acakan dengan gerakan seksi yang bodohnya Taehyung sukai.

Taehyung patuh memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia melirik bungkus pengharum mobil dengan gambar pinguin dan cairan berwarna hijau terang dibagian perut si pinguin yang bergelantung manis diatas kaca spion.

Aromanya seperti Jungkook. Isi mobil ini, aromanya benar-benar Jungkook dan sesaat Taehyung kewalahan untuk menghirup udara secara bebas.

Jungkook menarik nafas lalu men _starter_ mobil Range Rover biru mengkilap miliknya hingga suaranya yang lembut bergetar seiring dengan udara dingin Air Conditioner menyapu wajah Taehyung begitu leluasa. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman sembari membenarkan letak kaca spion diatasnya.

"Kau bisa mematikan AC-nya jika tidak suka dingin. Atau ya, mau lebih hangat sedikit?" Tanya Jungkook, kakinya menginjak kopling lalu tangannya memindahkan persenelling ke angka satu dan melepasnya untuk menekan gas sembari sibuk membelokkan stirnya keluar dari area parkiran yang padat.

"Boleh aku matikan saja?" Aju Taehyung.

"Tentu."

Dengan begitu aroma lemon segar yang tercium benar-benar seperti Jungkook bisa sedikit menghilang dari penciumannya. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil agar sinar matahari bisa masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Omong-omong, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung sama sekali belum memberitahu kemana tujuanya, mereka terlalu lama berdebat (Taehyung mau Jungkook mengendari mobil Seokjin saja tapi Jungkook bersikeras ingin memakai mobilnya sendiri hingga pada akhirnya Jungkooklah yang menang)

"Makam." jawab Taehyung pelan.

"Ma-apa?!" Jungkook membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

"Makam." ulang Taehyung, "Makam Min Seojin."

"Oh, oke." Jungkook mengangguk paham, _mensetting_ lokasi di GPS yang terpasang pada mobilnya dan terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang berkata perjalannya akan menepuh waktu 30 menit.

Mereka diam. Salah satu cara agar menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

;:;:;:;:

Mungkin pekerjaan sampingan Park Jimin selain menjadi asisten dokter adalah menjadi penjaga Min Yoongi.

Ia selalu berdiri tak jauh dari Yoongi yang duduk dihadapan nisan adiknya. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu, dan Yoongi masih tetap mengunjungi makam adiknya setiap hari. Jimin tidak mau meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, tidak, sementara ia bisa terus menemani pemuda itu.

Ia menatap lurus kearah pepohonan tinggi dengan deretan makam rapi yang bernuansa sejuk; sepi sedikit mencekam. Jujur, Jimin tidak menyukainya. Terlalu sepi. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya sembari menggumamkan beberapa kata umpatan kecil. Ia menoleh begitu mendengar suara cakap-cakap samar didepan pintu masuk pemakaman, Jimin terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung bersama Jungkook mulai masuk kedalam area pemakaman, Park Jimin mengumpat pada ketidak beruntungan hidup Kim Taehyung.

Sial! Kenapa pas sekali, sih!

Jimin menatap cemas Yoongi lalu berganti ke arah Taehyung beserta Jungkook yang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Jangan lihat.

Ia segera berbalik, ingin menghadang Taehyung. Tapi terlambat, Min Yoongi sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat keberadaan Kim Taehyung disana.

Taehyung menghentikkan langkahnya begitu sadar ada Yoongi dan Jimin yang berwajah pucat, begitupun dengan Jungkook yang berdiri kaku tak mengerti.

Wajah Yoongi datar, namun matanya menatap benci pada Taehyung. Ia berdiri, Jimin segera menyusul Yoongi dan bersiap siaga jika saja Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Well, mau apa kau?" Tanya Yoongi begitu dingin.

"Aku ingin betemu Seojin," jawab Taehyung jelas namun terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Kau pikir, kau pantas?" Tekan Yoongi dan melangkah mendekat. Tidak takut sama sekali pada tinggi mereka yang berbeda; Taehyung lebih tinggi darinya dengan tubuh kurus yang siap Yoongi dorong dengan sepenuh kekuatan.

"Hyung-"

"Menjijikan," desis Yoongi datar "Jangan pernah panggil aku _Hyung!_ " ia mendorong dada Taehyung dengan keras, Jimin segera turun tangan dan menahan lengan Yoongi, sementara Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung yang masih lemah.

"Seorang pembunuh tidak menyambangi makam korbannya, Taehyung-a." ucap Yoongi sarkastik. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja, nikmati hidupmu," ucapnya sambil menyipitkan mata tajam, Yoongi seperti serigala, siap menunjukan taringnya dan menyakiti Taehyung dengan taring-taring menyakitkan yang dibungkus menjadi rangkaian kata-kata penuh dosa.

"Aku tidak membunuh Seojin, _Hyung_." entah mendapat keberanian darimana Taehyung membela harga dirinya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan merobek mulutmu jika kau memanggilku Hyung sekali lagi!" Teriak Yoongi, dagunya mengetat "Dan jangan pernah mengucapkan nama adikku." desisnya dan menyayat segala pertahanan diri Taehyung. "Aku tidak sudi mendengarnya." Yoongi melepas tangannya dari genggaman Jimin.

"Sekarang kau pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Aku memintamu secara baik-baik. Pergi,"

"Aku ingin menemui Seoj-"

"Aku kehilangan adikku dan keluargaku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk memenjarakanmu!" Teriak Yoongi lagi, emosi meluap diantara matanya yang sembab. "Keluarga brengsekmu bahkan tidak mengirimkan ucapan bela sungkawa, lalu kau hidup bebas dengan dosa nista dihidupmu, kau membunuh adikku!" Ia berontak ditangan Jimin yang terus menahannya.

"Apa kau belum puas menghancurkan mimpi adikku?!" Yoongi maju dan tangannya yang terkepal kuat berhasil meninju rahang Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak puas? Aku hanya mau kau pergi, PERGI!"

Jungkook dengan sigap berlutut dihadapan Taehyung yang membungkuk dan memegang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia merasakan perutnya mual dan bau besi menimpa penciumannya.

"Cukup!" Jimin yang berteriak. Ia menarik Yoongi hingga pemuda itu menabrak dadanya. "Hyung, cukup. Tidak disini." bisik Jimin menenangkan Yoongi.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Yoongi berontak kuat, "Park Jimin lepaskan, sialan!" Namun Jimin memilih menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh dari sana sementara ia menatap Jungkook yang langsung mengangguk paham.

Ia dengan hati-hati mencoba menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang bengkak. Pemuda itu masih membungkuk sembari memegang perut dan satu tangannya berada dilutut.

"Hyung, lukamu butuh diobati," ucapnya kacau. "Sial, luka jahitanmu berdarah lagi." Jungkook menatap area perut Taehyung yang darahnya merembas pada pakaian Taehyung.

"Hyu-"

Taehyung menangis. Pemuda itu tetap membungkuk dan air mata mengalir dihidungnya yang langsing lalu jatuh ditanah.

"Sebentar saja" bisik Taehyung dengan suara serak. "Aku ingin menangis sebentar saja"

;:;:;:;:;:

Jungkook selalu membawa kemanapun peralatan P3K dengan isinya yang lengkap. Maka ia langsung menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk di jok depan mobil sementara pintunya terkuak terbuka dan ia berlutut di hadapan Taehyung.

 _Inflamasi, proliferasi, dan remodelling._ Itu adalah tiga fase penting dalam penyembuhan luka dan Jungkook mengerutkan kening berlebihan kala ia membuka plester diluka Taehyung dan melihat luka jahitannya, ia merabanya pelan; permukaannya berbenjol halus dan jaringan berisi sel radang, kolagen fibroblast membentuk jaringan kemerahan; _granulasi_.

Ia menggeram kecil, luka jahitan Taehyung masih dalam tahap _proliferasi_ yang berarti masih proses pertumbuhan untuk menutup jaringan kulitnya secara sempurna, Jungkook bahkan tidak melihat kerutan samar diujung luka yang menandakan proses _remodelling_ sedang terjadi. Tidak, Jungkook yakin seratus persen luka Taehyung hanya bertahan dua puluh lima persen jika tubuhnya menerima tekanan terlalu keras dan akhirnya akan terjadi peradangan serius.

Ia tidak menyangka Seokjin seceroboh ini untuk membiarkan Taehyung pulang. Setidaknya Taehyung butuh dua bulan penuh di rumah sakit. Ia mengambil cairan NaCL berkonsentrasi cukup aman lalu membersihkan luka Taehyung dengan hati-hati

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia membersit, terlihat matanya yang merah dan keringat yang membuat helaian rambut didahinya melekat basah.

Jungkook mengganti kassanya dengan yang baru dan berniat dalam hati untuk memaki Seokjin karena telah menyepelekan luka Taehyung yang meradang.

"Selesai." ucapnya dan berdiri, merapikan segala benda kesehatan masuk kedalam kotak P3Knya yang berwarna putih dengan tanda tambah berwarna merah. Ia sudah membubuhkan alkohol pada luka disudut bibir Taehyung.

"Terimakasih." gumam Taehyung " _Lagi._ " Tambahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti "Kau masih berniat kedalam?" Jungkook mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pemakaman yang sepi tanpa kehadiran Min Yoongi disana.

"Ya," Taehyung mencoba berdiri dan Jungkook refleks mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

Tubuh Taehyung kurus, terlalu kurus. Jungkook memejamkan mata sesaat dan berharap ia bisa melindungi tubuh kurus Taehyung dari apapun.

"Bisakah, kau disini saja?" Gumam Taehyung. "Maaf, tapi aku butuh sendirian."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa." Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung. "Aku menunggu disini."

Taehyung tersenyum berterimakasih. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk pemakaman dan berjalan mendekat menuju makam Seojin. Ia menggigit bibirnya perih dan tanpa sadar meremas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sambil menunduk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Seojin-a"

Sial. Kenapa ia jadi secengeng ini sih?

"Maaf." bisiknya lagi lebih merana. "Maaf."

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti meminta maaf, karena hanya maaf yang bisa ia katakan saat ini.

;;:;:;:;:

"Tae- _Hyung?_ "

"Hm"

Taehyung menjadi diam semenjak pulang dari makam Seojin. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan Taehyung tidak mengucapkan kata satupun, biasanya mulutnya selalu tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang apa saja.

"Kau oke?"

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu meringis begitu menyadari luka dibibirnya yang berdenyut. "Aku baik,"

"Kalau boleh tahu," Jungkook menginjak rem saat lampu berwarna merah, "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Seojin?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Karena dia berbeda," jawab Taehyung secepat angin, "Mungkin aku kagum melihat bagaimana dia menatap musibah sebagai karunia. Bukan memaki pada takdir dia malah percaya takdir tidak akan pernah salah menentukan semuanya. Kau tahu?" Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. "Hukum sebab-akibat. Determinare; ditentukan. Seorang Determinisme yang beranggapan bahwa setiap kejadian pasti sudah ditentukan. Semua kejadian disebabkan oleh sesuatu."

"Waw," Jungkook menginjak gas saat melihat lampu berwarna hijau "Terdengar seperti-"

"-kau." sela Taehyung "Dia seperti kau. Percaya akan hal-hal gila seperti itu."

"Sama seperti dia, aku juga tidak akan percaya jika aku tidak mengalaminya." ucap Jungkook. "Hei Hyung, mau mampir sebentar ke supermarket? Aku haus."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah mengantuk."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, ia lalu memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket.

"Kau tidak turun?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Jungkook!" Bentak Taehyung namun dibalas oleh kekehan Jungkook yang sibuk mematikan mesin mobil.

"Mau titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Dokter Jeon aku harap kau segera keluar dan beli minumanmu sebelum aku menggasak wajahmu ke aspal."

Jungkook tertawa "Ya Tuhan, galak sekali. Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama." Jungkook memeriksa kantong celananya, memastikan jika ia membawa dompetnya "Jangan merindukanku, oke?"

" _Yak!_ " Taehyung belum sempat memaki Jungkook karena dokter muda itu sudah terburu keluar dan berlari menuju supermarket sambil tertawa.

"Dokter gila." gumam Taehyung, ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang berdiri didepan mesin minuman (supermarket itu dikelilingi kaca dua arah yang licin karena setiap jam dibersihkan yang memungkinkan Taehyung bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook). Jungkook tersenyum pada pegawai supermarket yang menyapanya, ia terlihat seperti menanyakan sesuatu dan si pegawai supermarket menjelaskan dengan dibarengi anggukan mengerti Jungkook.

Sebentar.

Kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan Jungkook?

Taehyung tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpura-pura memejamkan mata saat Jungkook kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Wah, diluar dingin sekali." ucap Jungkook begitu ia duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya diatas dashboard.

"Aku membelikanmu soda." ucapnya dan menyalakan mobil, "Soda rasa jeruk, Vitamin C bagus untuk penyembuhan luka, aku sudah bertanya dan pegawai itu berkata kau bisa mengkonsumsinya. Tetapi jangan terlalu banyak."

Taehyung membuka mata, ia menatap pada barang belanjaan Jungkook lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil soda miliknya. Kalengnya berwarna kuning cerah dan terdapat gambar jeruk dengan dua ilustrasi gambar anak-anak yang ceria. Taehyung mendengus kecil melihatnya.

"Terimakasih." gumam Taehyung.

"Kembali." Jungkook tersenyum namun masih menatap lurus memperhatikan jalan.

Ia sebenarnya tahu Jungkook pasti akan melakukan hal ini. Jungkook terlalu mengenalnya, dan Taehyung kesulitan mencegah Jungkook membaca pikirannya.

"Apakah aku terlalu mudah dibaca?" Tanyanya. Ia membuka penutup kaleng soda dengan sekali sentak.

"Mungkin." jawab Jungkook.

"Apa yang membuat aku terlalu mudah dibaca?"

"Mungkin, matamu. Mungkin juga caramu menatap. Atau bisa jadi karena kau selalu menolak menatap mataku saat sebenernya kau ingin mengatakan Ya" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "Karena mungkin, aku ternyata mengenalmu lebih dari yang aku ketahui"

"Hei, jangan bercanda." Taehyung menenggak sodanya sampai habis. Rasa asam berlebihan membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, ia tidak bisa berteman dengan minuman masam karena lidahnya terbiasa mengecap yang manis-manis. "Namjoon Hyung pernah berkata padaku jika jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak pernah kita temui tidaklah mustahil. Itu omong kosong, jadi jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius"

"Nah, kau terlalu kritis, hyung. Kau tidak percaya keajaiban, determinisme, jatuh cinta yang mustahil. Kau harus buka mata lebar-lebar karena tidak semuanya hal di dunia itu mustahil."

"Sikapku netral pada hal berbau keajaiban, namun lebih pada kemustahilan." Taehyung tertawa serak, "Oh ayolah, berpikir realistis Jeon Jungkook. Ilmuwan menciptakan segala hal untuk melawan gravitasi, roller coaster contohnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa melawan gravitasi karena semua benda jatuh, mereka jatuh, Hukum Alam tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Walau aku masih tetap berharap bisa mengubah takdir dan menginjak ketentuan alam yang keterlaluan."

"Aku pernah." ucap Jungkook pelan. "Bagiku itu semua realistis tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya. Setiap hari para ilmuwan menciptakan keajaiban. Mendikte bagaimana manusia bisa tercipta tanpa adanya sperma, sel telur dan rahim, antimateri. Itu gila, bukan? Tapi itulah keajaiban."

"Apa?" Entah kenapa Taehyung takut menanti ucapan Jungkook. Ia meremas kaleng sodanya terlalu erat. "Apa yang pernah?"

"Aku pernah _ah-_ tidak aku sedang mengalaminya, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya" Jungkook menginjak kopling lalu menggerakkan persenelling ke angka tiga dan menginjak gas dengan mulus laju mobil lebih cepat membelah jalanan yang sepi.

"Waw." Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Benarkah kau pernah?"

"Mau tahu pada siapa?" Suara Jungkook begitu tenang hingga rasanya mencekiki Taehyung, suaranya mengalir masuk ke urat nadinya dan Taehyung kepayahan untuk mengartikan semua sikap Jungkook.

"Siapa?" Pada akhirnya Taehyung berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

" **Kau.** "

Taehyung menoleh terkejut, berbarengan dengan Jungkook yang juga memalingkan wajah untuk memberikan Taehyung senyuman hangat.

Oh, siapa pemuda ini?

Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

"Kau pasti bercanda." gumam Taehyung lalu segera melepas tatapannya dari Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Nanti juga kau percaya."

"Diamlah," desis Taehyung kesal. "Tutup mulutmu."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"Aku seorang dokter, dan para ilmuwan Stanford mengajarkanku keajaiban aneh yang menakjubkan."

Ia dipermainkan.

Jungkook benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya, namun Taehyung menolak untuk keluar dari permainan yang Jungkook buat, ia ingin terus mengikutinya sampai garis finish. Ia ingin tahu ending dibalik ini semua. Ia masih buta, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang menyala atau kartu kesempatan untuk dapat mengorek isi kepala Jungkook yang penuh imajinatif.

Ia tengah sibuk berpikir saat Smartphonenya bergetar dan mendapati nama Seokjin tertera disana.

"Hyung." sapanya saat smartphone menempel sempurna ditelinganya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Seokjin panik.

"Aku masih diperjalanan bersama bersama Jungkook." jawabnya galisah, ia melirik Jungkook yang mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung curiga.

"Jangan pulang."

" _Ne?_ "

"Jangan pulang ke rumah." Seokjin menekankan kata-kata itu dengan penuh perintah.

"Lalu?" Kedua alisnya tertaut tak mengerti. Selama empat hari terakhir Seokjin memaksanya untuk menetap di apartemen Seokjin, Taehyung bahkan tak diijinkan mengambil pakaiannya di rumah mereka. Seokjin rela membeli baru atau meminjamkan beberapa pakaiannya pada Taehyung. "Apa aku harus ke apartemenmu sa-"

"Jangan," sela Seokjin. "Abeoji mulai curiga," lanjutnya. "Aku belum memberitahunya jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku melihat beberapa pengawal ayah di depan rumah sakit. Pergilah ke suatu tempat, tidak rumah Jimin." Seokjin sangat tahu jika Taehyung pasti akan memilih rumah Jimin.

"Lalu dimana?" Gerutu Taehyung kesal, hatinya berasa diremas karena rasa gelisah "aku tidak punya teman dekat kecuali Jimin, Hyung. Ah, aku tinggal di hotel saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak," tolak Seokjin lagi. "Abeoji bisa memata-mataimu seperti kau adalah teroris, Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya lagi.

Taehyung melenguh keras, menarik atensi Jungkook yang menoleh dan mulai bersuara.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusan-"

"Ah! Jungkook-a." suara Seokjin menyela umpatannya untuk Jungkook.

"Apa?" Balas Taehyung pada Seokjin

"Berikan ponselmu pada Jungkook." perintah Seokjin terburu.

Taehyung ragu sebentar, namun mendengar seruan Seokjin agar segera melakukan perintahnya ia mengulurkan smartphonenya pada Jungkook yang dengan segera menghentikan laju mobilnya sesat.

"Seokjin Hyung ingin bicara." ucapnya.

Jungkook mengambil smartphone milik Taehyung dengan kerutan kening tak mengerti, ia menempelkan telinganya pada smartphone tersebut lalu mendengar Seokjin yang berbicara panjang lebar.

Taehyung memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook yang datar, sekali-kali ia bergumam _oke, baiklah, aku usahakan,_ lalu menutup hubungan udara diantara mereka sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa kata Seokjin Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dan menerima smartphonenya lagi lalu memasukannya kedalam saku mantel.

"Seokjin mau kau tinggal di rumahku malam ini." Jungkook bersuara tenang dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ulangi." pintu Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook.

"Kau. Tinggal. Di rumahku. Malam. Ini" ulang Jungkook sejelas mungkin.

" _YANG BENAR SAJA?_ " teriaknya dan berjengit dari jok mobil, ia menatap nanar "Dan kau setuju?"

Jungkook tersenyum."Tentu saja aku setuju." ia tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin aku menolaknya."

"Yak!" Taehyung menarik nafas kasar lalu berulang kali mengurungkan niat untuk mencekik Jungkook yang terlihat begitu santai dan tenang.

Ya, dia tenang.

Kenapa kau yang terlihat begitu keterlaluan menerima ini semua?

Ayolah, hanya semalam.

Hanya semalam bersama dokter gila ini dan keesokannya Taehyung tidak akan mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Hanya semalam, kan?" Pastinya. "Hanya malam ini saja?"

Jungkook mengangkat "Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kita akan tinggal satu rumah dan- _AW_ Kim Taehyung-sii berhenti menjenggut rambutku! Aku sedang menyetir!"

Taehyung refleks melempar Jungkook dengan kelang sodanya. "Tahan imajinasi tinggimu itu Dokter Jeon, sebelum aku membakar otakmu lalu memakannya bersama saus keju"

"Woah, dasar kanibal." gerutu Jungkook. Ia mengusap tempurung kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Nah kita sebentar lagi sampai di rumah _kita_." goda Jungkook dengan nada suaranya yang penuh kemanisan.

Taehyung hampir muntah mendengarnya. Rumah kita. Ingatkan Taehyung unutk benar-benar mengupas habis isi otak Jungkook yang tingkat imajinatifnya meningkat lebih tajam hari ini.

Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung, "Yak, menyetirlah yang benar gunakan kedua tanganmu" protesnya kalut, ia menjadi sedikit trauma pada kelalaian menyetir setelah dua kali mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat hidupnya lebih merana dari ambang kematian.

"Teman?" Aju Jungkook lalu melirik wajah Taehyung yang kaku.

"Apa?" Taehyung butuh mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Apa kita sudah bisa jadi teman sekarang?" Jungkook berucap lebih jelas.

Teman. Ya, jujur saja ia senang berada di dekat Jungkook yang patuh mendengar ocehan kacaunya atau mampu berdebat dan meladeni segala macam pertanyaan Taehyung yang kadang-kadang terlalu _absurd_ dan _menyimpang_.

"Hei, cepatlah tanganku pegal." protesnya dengan suara imut yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum sesaat.

Taehyung pada akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Jungkook. "Teman kedengarannya oke."

Taehyung yakin ini bukan pertama kali baginya bersentuhan dengan Jungkook, tetapi ada _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang membuat desiran jantungnya tak karuan, sesuatu yang merambat naik secepat cahaya ke otaknya dan membuat segala indranya hanya tertuju pada pemuda itu. Entah karena telapak tangan jungkook yang hangat, atau karena senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tampan.

Atau mungkin karena dia adalah Jeon Jungkook?

"Hati-hati saja, Hyung" Jungkook melepas tangan mereka dan meremas stirnya dengan mata tertuju penuh pada jalan raya.

"Untuk?"

"Ya, kau tahu. Terkadang _teman_ bisa menjadi _cinta_ "

Taehyung mendengus dan Jungkook terkekeh lucu. Hanya satu malam. Hanya malam ini, tahan dirimu untuk tidak meninju wajah tampan Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung. Tahan.

;:;:;:

 _"-Dia itu berandal._

 _Berandal yang suka memukul orang tanpa sebab._

 _Berandal yang suka berkelakuan sesuka hati._

 _Tetapi, dibalik semua itu._

 _Dia hanyalah pemuda manis yang suka berdebat._

 _Pemuda tampan dengan sisi manis yang suka tertawa dan memaki semua orang dengan mulut pintarnya._

 _Dia hanya seorang berandal._

 _Seorang berandal manis." -..._

 _;:;:;:;:;:;:_

"Kau tidur diatas."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau tamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja kamar di lantai bawah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa. Jeon Jungkook. Jawab."

"Itu kamar kakakku."

Taehyung diam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Well, baiklah." Taehyung menurut setengah hati menaiki tempat tidur Jungkook yang berukuran sedang. Taehyung heran, Jungkook bisa membeli rumah atau bahkan apartemen termahal sekalipun di Seoul namun ia masih mempertahankan tinggal di sebuah perumahan model lama yang begitu kental akan nuansa Amerika.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai kamar kakakmu?" Tanya Taehyung saat tubuhnya sudah berbaring sempurna. Ia menatap langut-langit kamar Jungkook yang berwarna gading.

"Karena nanti aku akan semakin menyukaimu." jawab Jungkook dengan suara mengantuk.

"Dasar gila," gumam Taehyung "Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan kakakmu."

"Kenapa yakin sekali?" Tanya Jungkook, ia menggelar kasur lipat tepat dilantai samping tempat tidurnya, lalu berbaring dan mendesah nyaman.

"Karena aku tidak tahu siapa kakakmu." jawab Taehyung.

"Kalau kau ternyata tahu, bagaimana?"

"Diamlah." desis Taehyung, "Apa mengkonsumis dimsum membuat mulutmu gatal berbicara terus-menerus?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, bercampur dengan suara mengantuknya yang menurut Taehyung begitu imut.

"Aku sedang tidak mood mendengar imajinasimu." ucap Taehyung.

"Baik, baik." gumam Jungkook. "Selamat tidur, Tae- _Hyung_ "

"Kau mau tidur?" Taehyung menumpu tubuh dengan lengannya untuk melihat jika Jungkook sudah dalam posisi yang benar-benar siap untuk tidur; selimut sampai batas dagu, mata setengah terbuka.

"Tentu saja aku mau tidur. Kenapa? Kau mau aku nyanyikan lagu tidur?"

"Tch, nyanyi saja untuk dirimu sendiri." desis Taehyung dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menarik selimut dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Ia berusaha tidur. Ia sangat berusaha tidur.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu mendengarkan suara detak jarum jam. Ia bernafas. Lalu mendengar suara tarikan nafas Jungkook yang entah mengapa terasa hangat, seolah Jungkook sedang bernafas di sampingnya.

Taehyung membuka mata cepat. Ia menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan Taehyung sudah siap akan mencekik Jungkook apabila pemuda itu berani mendekatinya.

Tidak ada siapapun. Taehyung mendengus, ia kembali memejamkan mata, bernafas panjang dan harum tubuh Jungkook menghantuinya. Ia kembali membuka mata, Oh. Ini mungkin karena ia memakai pakaian Jungkook, kan?

Taehyung menggerutu dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ia menendang bantal lalu kembali tenang. Lagi, ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Jungkook.

Abaikan.

Nafas Jungkook terasa begitu dekat.

Abaikan saja, Taehyung.

Itu hanya imajinasi sialan.

Nafas Jungkook terasa hangat-

"Berhenti mendekatiku!" Ia berteriak lalu bangkit duduk.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Jungkook sontak bangun mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

"Siapa yang mendekatimu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap kelopak matanya.

"Kau!" Tunjuknya.

"Aku tidak mendekatimu!" Bela Jungkook. "Aku disini!"

"Kau bernafas di telingaku, sialan!"

"Woah, Hyung." Jungkook berucap tak percaya. "Aku tidur di bawah dan kau tidur di atas bagaimana bisa aku bernafas ditelingamu?"

"Kau-" Taehyung bungkam. Jungkook masih dalam balutan selimut dan memang mustahil, ia harusnya bisa merasakan kehadiran Jungkook jika pemuda itu mendekatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar begitu jelas nafas Jungkook.

"Lupakan." ucap Taehyung. "Kau punya _cotton bud?_ Aku rasa telingaku terasa aneh." Taehyung mengusap telinganya yang dingin.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman lalu berjalan menuju sebuah laci, mengambil bungkus _cotton bud_ yang masih baru lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Butuh apa lagi?" Tanya Jungkook berdiri disamping tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang memasukkan cotton bud kedalam telinganya.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya culas.

"Yakin tidak ada?"

"Iya, sudah sana tidur lagi." usirnya dengan wajah kesal yang begitu manis.

"Kau butuh minum?"

"Tidak."

"Selimut tambahan?"

"Tidak."

"Pelukan?"

"Ti-" Taehyung segera menyambar bantal lalu melemparnya pada Jungkook yang tertawa.

Jungkook mengambil bantal yang dilempar Taehyung dan meletakannya kembali disamping Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan telinganya tengah malam.

"Otakmu benar-benar butuh dikeluarkan dari tempurung kepalamu lalu dicuci bersih dengan deterjen." gumam Taehyung kesal. Ia berbaring setelah membuang _cotton bud_ yang ia gunakan pada tempat sampah diujung tempat tidur.

"Wah terimakasih atas tawarannya." ejek Jungkook lalu kembali bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.

"Dokter gila." gumam Taehyung yang berhasil membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil dibalik selimutnya yang tebal.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak sedih lagi?"

Taehyung diam sejenak. Ia lupa kesedihannya, sesaat ia lupa jika ia menangis hebat tadi siang dihadapan Jungkook. Sesaat dia bisa merasakan kehidupannya seperti semula. Kim Taehyung yang belum mengenal Min Seojin, _Kim Taehyung yang benar-benar Kim Taehyung._

"Sudah tidak." jawabnya pelan.

Ia memejamkan mata dan sesaat mengira Jungkook sudah tidur

"Hyung?"

"Apa lagi?" Gumamnya.

"Aku merasa menjadi Jeon Jungkook setelah mengenalmu."

"Memangnya selama ini kau siapa, bodoh?"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Dokter toraks yang terobsesi pada setiap pasien. Jeon Jungkook yang bertahan dua puluh empat jam di rumah sakit karena takut untuk pulang."

"Takut untuk pulang?" Ulang Taehyung.

"Aku takut untuk pulang karena bagaimana jika saat aku pulang ada pasien datang yang benar-benar membutuhkanku. Bagaimana jika aku pulang si pasien tidak bisa selamat karena terlalu lama menungguku?" Jungkook menarik nafas. "Otakku dipenuhi pemikiran seperti itu dan sesaat aku tidak perduli dengan hidupku lagi."

"Hey, kau tidak boleh seperti itu Jungkook-a." ujar Taehyung pelan.

"Pertengahan November. Dua ribu dua belas. Tanggal tiga belas." kata Jungkook dengan suara dalam yang menghanyutkan. "Aku baru saja melakukan pelatihan magang disalah satu rumah sakit di London saat tiba-tiba ayahku menghubungiku."

" _Keadaannya buruk, dokter berkata hanya perlu keajaiban agar ia bertahan hidup_ "

"Aku benci kenyataan jika aku jauh dari Korea saat itu. Aku benci kenyataan jika aku harus bergantung pada kata keajaiban dan ijin Tuhan. Kau tahu?" Jungkook tersenyum. "Keajaiban terjadi saat itu juga. Ayahku berkata kakakku berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap,"

"Tetapi tiga jam kemudian, dia meninggal" Jungkook tertawa semu "Takdir memainkannya dengan mudah, bukan? Melambungkan kebahagian ke langit ketujuh lalu melepasnya terjatuh ke dasar neraka." Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Hyung?"

"Hm."

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Ck, bodoh. Aku mendengarkanmu dari tadi."

"Dimobil kau terus-menerus mengeluh mengantuk"

Taehyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis "Iya aku memang mengantuk, jadi teruslah bercerita sampai aku tertidur."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Teruslah seperti ini."

Taehyung membuka matanya. Ia lagi-lagi bisa mendengar begitu jelas nafas Jungkook yang teratur.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Teruslah memaki orang dengan mulut pedasmu itu," ucap Jungkook.

"Seperti yang Seokjin Hyung pernah katakan, kau layak hidup. Kau layak tertawa, _kau layak untuk jatuh cinta lagi,_ "

"Jika kata-kata imajinatif ku bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti Kim Taehyung yang dulu dan jika melemparku dengan bantal setiap malam selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum setelahnya. Untuk kali ini..

 _..Bisakah kau memberikan aku satu kesempatan?_ "

;:;:;:;

"Hei, kau masih di rumah Jungkook?"

Seokjin mengapit smartphonenya diantara telinga dan bahunya, tangannya sibuk mengisi daftar hadir. Ia bergadang semalaman karena operasi pada pasien VVIP yang penyakitnya cukup serius bersama beberapa dokter bantuan dan spesialisai. Beruntunglah semua operasinya tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan Jeon Jungkook; keluhannya tidak sampai toraks, ia masih bisa mengatasinya bersama Jimin yang sekarang terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah pucat dan rambut acak-acakan. Ia sudah memberitahu Jimin jika Taehyung berada dirumah Jungkook saat ini dan pemuda itu berkata ia akan mampir dan mengecek keadaan Taehyung setelah kejadian kemarin di pemakaman bersama Yoongi.

"Iya, Jungkook sedang membuatkanku sarapan. Woah, aku tidak menyangka dia juga handal menggunakan spatula sepertimu, Hyung."

Seokjin tertawa. "Tentu saja, kami tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa menghancurkan dapur."

Taehyung protes dan Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku akan kesana nanti siang." ucapnya setelah selesai mendengarkan protesan Taehyung yang panjang.

"Siap! Oh, tolong belikan aku sikat gigi dan handuk kecil, Hyung"

"Baik, ada lagi?"

"Hm," Taehyung nampak berpikir "bawakan aku samgyupsal, oke?"

Seokjin tersenyum."Baik, baik. Nah jangan buat Jungkook repot, Taehyung-a."

"Tidak! Oh sudahlah, bye hyung."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala memikirkan sikap Taehyung yang kadang sangat kanak-kanak. Ia menatap jadwal dokter yang tertempel dimeja resepsionis dan melihat jadwal praktek Jungkook yang mulai pukul 3 sore. Oh, dia bisa bersantai bersama Taehyung dirumahnya.

"Hei, _kimjang_."

Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Namjoon berdiri disampingnya.

"Ku peringatkan berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu, Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar "Kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, operasiku sudah selesai semua." ucapnya dan memasukkan pena ke dalam jas dokternya.

"Aku boleh minta tolong?" Namjoon mengedikkan kepala dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Asal kau tidak minta tolong yang aneh-aneh, aku bisa saja"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta tolong yang aneh-aneh"

"Haruskah ku ingatkan tentang segudang permintaan tolong anehmu yang-"

"Oke baiklah jangan marah." ucap Namjoon sambil meluruskan tenggorokan. "Ayo kita keruanganku."

Seokjin menurut lalu bersama Namjoon melalui lorong panjang hingga mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan luas khusus yang diperuntukkan Namjoon. Ada setumpuk berkas yang acak-acakan diatas meja.

"Akan ada pergantian dokter untuk lantai lima belas, dan aku kepayahan memfilter semua berkas dokter-dokter ini. Bisakah kau bantu sedikit merapikan bagian dokter lantai lima belas yang saat ini aktif?"

"Tentu." Seokjin duduk disalah satu kursi lalu membuka sebuah map berwarna coklat berisi infromasi umum dan ada stampel disetiap dokumen tentang statusnya sebagai dokter berada dilantai berapa dengan profesi spesialisasinya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku lima box pizza untuk ini, kau tahu." ucap Seokjin main-main sembari memumpuk beberapa berkas menjadi lebih beraturan.

Namjoon tertawa "Tenang saja, perutmu aman. Aku sudah delivery sarapan untuk kita."

Seokjin bersiul, ia membuka map berwarna putih lalu melihat nama 'Jeon Jungkook' tertera disana, ada poto dengan background warna biru, tanpa senyuman, datar. Ia baru akan menutup map itu saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Jungkook..mempunyai ayah tiri?" Tanya Seokjin ragu.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ayah kandungnya meninggal saat Jungkook masih kecil, lalu ibunya menikah lagi dan ia juga mempunyai seorang ka-"

Crap!

Namjoon segera menoleh cepat pada Seokjin yang mematung. Pupilnya menatap jelas pada sebarisan nama yang tertera disamping tulisan, Nama Saudara.

" _Jung Hoseok_ " gumam Seokjin.

Tamat. Namjoon mengumpat dan mengutuk kejeniusan otaknya yang kadang terlalu jenius.

;:;:;:

"Apakah tidak ada daging?"

"Kau harus banyak makan sayuran. Nah, brokoli juga wortel bagus untuk penyembukan luka." Jungkook menunjuk brokoli segar berwarna hijau cerah. Dengan hanya melihatnya Taehyung merasa perutnya mual.

"Benar-benar harus sayuran semua?"

"Vitamin C seperti buah-buahan, beta karoten seperti paprika dan wortel, vitamin E; gandum dan seral. Itu pilihan sarapan terbaikmu saat ini." Jungkook sedang menaruh potongan wortel kedalam _blender_ lalu menyalakan blender tersebut hingga membuat kebisingan kecil selain desisan jerangan air.

"Daging tidak boleh?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia memperhatikan tangan Jungkook yang sibuk memotong paprika merah.

"Boleh, tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Aku akan memakai kornet jika kau mau." Jungkook mematikan blender lalu menuangkan jus wortel yang didalam gelasnya sudah ia campur dengan madu lalu menggesernya ke depan Taehyung yang hanya duduk dibalik meja bar mini.

"Untukku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Bibirmu kering dan pecah-pecah, wortel dan madu akan membuatnya menjadi lembab kembali"

"Waw." Taehyung meminumnya dengan senang hati. "Cukup menyenangkan mempunyai rekan serumah seperti dirimu."

"Apakah itu ajakan untuk kencan?" Goda Jungkook lalu mematikan kompor saat air yang dimasaknya sudah mendidih.

"Haha, lucu sekali," dengus Taehyung. "Mungkin karena Seokjin hyung tidak seperti ini, maksudku dia juga sering memasak untukku tetapi dia tidak seperhatian ini, ya..begitulah." Taehyung merasa bodoh karena telah berucap omong kosong didepan Jungkook yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya Taehyung sembari memanjangkan leher untuk memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah sibuk didepan kompor dengan wajan panas beserta minyak zaitun diatasnya, kornet, sayur-sayuran berwarna-warni telah diletakkannya begitu teratur disisi kompor.

"Well, aku rasa tidak." jawab Jungkook. "meminimalisir kemungkinan kau akan menghancurkan dapurku."

"Hei, aku tidak seburuk itu." protes Taehyung kesal.

"Kau memang buruk dalam memasak, akui saja."

"Jangan memulai berdebat denganku atau aku-"

TING TONG

"-atau kau bisa membantuku membukakan pintu, bagaimana?" Jungkook menaikkan alis.

"Oh, baiklah." desah Taehyung lalu turun dari bangku tingginya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Jungkook.

Tidak, tidak mungkin Seokjin Hyung. Dia berkata akan mampir siang hari.

"Hello, Taehyung-a."

Park Jimin. Berdiri dengan wajah lelah namun cengirannya konyolnya tetap melekat disana. Taehyung mengerutkan kening sesaat.

"Tahu-"

"Seokjin Hyung," sela Jimin cepat. "Aku tahu dari Seokjin Hyung dan bisakah kau beri aku jalan masuk karena di luar dingin sekali?" Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung yang menghalangi pintu.

Taehyung menghadang Jimin dengan kakinya.

"Satu hal lagi," ucapnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi Hyung?"

Jimin menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Taehyung. "Dia baik-baik saja, _mate_. Untuk sesaat jangan perlihatkan dirimu di depannya kurasa dia akan kembali seperti semula. Memaafkan butuh waktu Taehyung-a" Jimin meremas pundak Taehyung, "Yang dibutuhkan Yoongi dan juga kau adalah waktu. Waktu untuk sendiri dan waktu untuk menata segalanya kembali seperti semula," Jimin tersenyum prihatin lalu menggerutu. "Dan cepat menyingkir sebelum aku mati kedinginan." ia mendorong lebih keras tubuh Taehyung hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Jeon" sapa Jimin dan mendapat cengiran hangat dari si pemilik rumah.

"Bagaimana operasinya, Hyung? Lancar?" Tanya Jungkook dan tangannya sibuk memegang spatula panas dengan aroma merica juga bubuk cabe memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Sangat lancar. Kecelakaan parah. _Hasta_ beserta _cervicales_ patah, _femurnya_ terjepit badan mobil hingga _wah_ kau tidak akan mau membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya itu. Dia bisa saja mati jika Seokjin dan dokter lain tidak segera menanganinya." jelas Jimin lalu duduk dan mengambil sebuah wortel lalu memakannya dengan santai.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan _corpus_ nya? _Kardiak_ nya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada toraksnya satu-satunya orang yang akan Seokjin seret ke ruang operasi adalah kau." Jimin mengunyah wortel lalu mencuri seteguk minuman milik Taehyung.

"Hei, bisakah kalian membicarakan hal lain? Pertandingan _Arsenal-Chelsea_ contohnya jadi aku tidak seperti keledai bodoh di sini." Sela Taehyung kesal lalu melongokkan kepala melihat masakan Jungkook yang sudah siap.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Sarapan sudah siap, kau mau ikut sarapan, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin sembari mengambil uluran piring dari Taehyung.

"Boleh, aku mau tahu apakah masakan Jungkook sedewa tangan dokternya" ia menerima piring berisi campuran sayuran dengan kornet dan beraroma bubuk cabe pedas yang meneteskan air liur, terlihat sederhana namun menurut Taehyung makanan itu aneh dan tidak layak makan.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, _dude_." ucap Jimin "Jungkook memasak itu karena ia tahu seluruh komponen didalamya bisa membantu lukamu sembuh. Makan saja, jangan banyak bica-YAK!" Jimin mengusap lengannya yang dicubit penuh perasaan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau yang banyak bicara, _pendek._ " gerutu Taehyung dan lamat-lamat menikmati bagaimana campuran brokoli, wortel, paprika merah, kornet bersatu didalam mulutnya dengan rasa bubuk cabai yang pas dan minyak zaitun yang tidak berlebihan. "Well, rasanya tidak buruk." gumam Taehyung pelan.

Dan setelah membantu Jungkook mencuci piring. Lalu sedikit bergosip dengan Jimin dan dikacaukan dengan ocehan Jungkook, jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas saat Seokjin datang dengan seporis besar samgyupsal ditangannya.

Jimin sibuk membuka bungkus samgyupsal dibantu Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang mengambil sumpit di dapur.

"Bertahun-tahun aku berteman dengan Namjoon aku baru tahu jika rumahmu hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya." ucap Seokjin dan duduk di samping adiknya yang sedang bertengkar kecil dengan Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menaruh sumpit berserta piring di atas meja makan "Kami memang bertetangga sejak pertama kali aku menetap di Seoul."

"Oh," respon Seokjin kaku. Taehyung segera menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Ia terlalu mengenal Seokjin hingga nada gelisah itu begitu menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

"Hyung," tegur Taehyung dan menyentuh lengan Seokjin. Dingin.

"Dan bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, aku juga baru tahu kau ternyata _adik Jung Hoseok."_ lanjut Seokjin dengan suara jauh lebih kaku dan gelisah.

Jungkook membeku, seluruh saraf motoriknya seolah terhenti, otak besarnya sesaat menekan tombol off lalu seluruh penglihatan, pendengaran, beserta gerakannya mendadak lumpuh.

"Hyung, bicara apa kau?" Gumam Taehyung. "Jelas-jelas marga mereka-"

 _"Jungkook sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya, Ya, walaupun mereka beda ayah"_

"-berbeda." Kini suaranya menghilang dan balik menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tak bergerak seperti patung.

"Kau...adik _Hoseok hyung?_ " Pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Taehyung yang kering dan tercekat.

Kilasan masa lalu menusuknya begitu kuat dan seakan Taehyung bisa merasakan denyut nadinya bertambah cepat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan senyuman Hoseok mendobrak masuk kedalam pikirannya, kotak pandoranya.

"Saatnya jujur, Jeon Jungkook" ucap Seokjin dan ia merasakan genggaman Taehyung menguat dilengannya.

Jungkook mengangguk tipis. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berucap sementara seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan jatuh.

Refleks Taehyung adalah menarik nafas panjang lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook yang beraut panik.

"Hei sebentar," Jimin menyela di antara suasana mencekik yang begitu kentara di antara mereka. "Sebelum kalian menjelaskannya lebih jauh. Aku mau bertanya satu hal." ia melirik wajah Jungkook yang pucat lalu wajah Taehyung yang mendadak sedingin es.

"Siapa Jung Hoseok?"

Seokjin tersenyum lalu mendengus.

"Jung Hoseok adalah mantan kekasih Kim Taehyung" sudut bibir Seokjin berubah kesal.

 _"Dan dia adalah pemuda brengsek yang sudah membuat adikku terjatuh, jatuh sangat dalam hingga sesaat ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

(HERE'S MY REPLY)

.

 **Guest** : terimakasih sudah bacaaaa~

 **Guest** : udah update yaa~ aku juga jatuh cinta sama taehyung /loh terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Deyerraa** : waaaak terimakasih sudah penasaran dan nunggun ff ini hehehe, sudah berhasil nebak kah dichapter ini? Siapa jungkook? Hubungan jungkook dan taehyung? Pasti tau sekarang. Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Riska971** : Next it's here~ terimakasih sudah baca~

 **thiefhanie fha** : udah ketebak kah disini hubungan jungkook dan taehyung? Hehehe Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **pujiastuti425** : terimakasiiih hehehe~ terimakasih juga sudah baca~

 **yoitedumb** : jangan baper aaaaa, hehehe udah ketebak kah siapa yang diomongin jungkook-namjoon? Kalau ga di jodohin sama jungkook berarti dijodohinnya sama aku /loh Terimakasih sudah baca~ fighting buat kamu jugaaaa

 **Isla kei** : kayaknya bukan heheheh, waw prediksi kamu tepat sekaliii yeaaaay~ tunggu aku kirimin jungkook kerumah mu hehehe, terimakasih sudah baca~

 **kim. jongiin** : kalo gmz cubit ajaaa pipi bapaknya wkwkwk. Wah kayaknya kamu bener, ada bumbu2 cinta diantara mereka. Terimakasih udah baca~

 **Alestie** : INI KARENA DIDIKAN PAPI NAMJOON TAN JUNGKOOKNYA JADI DEWASA GINI, fix lah les kita cerai aja, hak asuh jungkook biar buat aku aja /malahdiladenin. "Hidup penuh drama, dapetin taehyung harus penuh pengorbanan" kata jungkook kalem, Terimakasih sudah baca leees~

 **SJMK95** : yuk peluk kuki yuuuk, nah udah tau kaaan kakaknya jungkook siapa disini? Hehehe. Siapa sih yang ga suka dokter ganteng kuki kuki ini, naaaah terimakasih atas spekulasi menakjubkannya yaaa~ huhuhu aku suka bacanya, terimakasih aku semangaat kok, terimakasih sudah baca~

 **TaeKai** : waaaw terimakasih sangaaat~ heheheh sudah lanjuuut dan terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Nkook15** : iyanih kuki ya diem-diem masa lalunya. Sudah lanjuut dan terimakasih sudah baca~

 **utsukushii02** : aku juga penasaran/loh. Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **anoncikiciw** : hehehe sesuatu ya pasti ada sesuatu. Wah terimakasih buat spekulasi menakjubkannya dan yeaaaay benar sekalii hoseoklah yang diomongin jungkook-namjoon, terus aaaaa terimakasih sangaaat sudah ngoreksi kesalahan aku, wkwkw maafkanlah saya yang cara nulisnya serampangan ini. Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **EunhyukJinyoung02** : iyaaa taehyung emang manis aasdgsjaaks gemes, terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Cakue-chan** : WUAAH HALOOO~ aku spechless wkwkw you can call me ichi~ aku juga jatuh cinta sama karakter kuki dan tae di ff kamu aaaaa, jungkook emang siap dinikahin cak wkwkwk dan baca review kamu kaya 'ah iyaya taehyung ini berandalan rapuh bgt'. Makasih sekaliiii atas reviewnya yang memukau/? Sekarang pasti udah ketebak kan hubungan jungkook-taehyung-hoseok? Wkwkwk kamu juga semangaaaat bikin ff kookv yang asdfgdahajshsgs biar aku overdosis. Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **AllSoo** : heeeeeiii kamu bisa manggil aku ichi kook. Hehehe aku 96line btw. Nah disini mulai ketauan kan hubungan antara jungkook-taehyung? Hehehe iyaaa aaaa saya cinta minyoon jugaaa. Fighting for you too~ terimakasih sudah baca~

 **ElflaCherry** : Minyoon manis kok authornya aja yang pahit /loh. Naaaah di chapter ini udah tau kan rahasia jungkook? Wehehehe terimakasih sudah baca~

 **KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN** : naaah sudah ketebak kan 'dia' ini siapa? Aku usahan cepet ya~ terimakasih sudah baca~

 **hyesang-nim** : sudah lanjut~ hehehw dokter jeon:* love you too! Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **ulyalenivk3001** : hallo~ wuiih tingkat nasioanal wkwk, terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Viyomi** : iyaa aaaa aku pecinta tae!uke. Masih penasarankah dichapter ini? Hehehe terimakasih sudah baca~

 **arvita. kim** : aku sukanya kookv sih heheheh, mereka gemezin. dan waaaw terimakasih sudah review tiga chapter sekaligus, nah sekarang udah ketahuan kah hubungan antara jungkook-taehyung-kakaknyajungkook? Yaaaap! Terimakasih banyaaaak atas reviewnya. Dan terimakasih (lagi) sudah baca~

 **ds** : wah reinkarnasii, hehehe dichapter ini udah ketebak kaan ada hubungan apa dibalik jungkook-taehyung? Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **intanhrd** : aaaaaa aku suka bikin penasaran/loh. Nah sudah ketebakkah hubungan jungkook-taehyung? Yaaa, terimakasih sudah baca~

 **chagi chan** : aaaaa makasih udah dibilang bagus. Wah jangan lumeeeer. Wkwkwk. Ini lanjutannya yaa~ terimakasih sudah baca~

 **jhxpx98** : kamu juga daebak!/hah. Love you too! Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **daphnaap** : haaiii, sama-sama kamu juga amazing sudah mau review di ff serampanganku ini wkwk. Terimakasih banyak atas supportnya yaa, aku usahan secepet yg aku bisa. Love you too! Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **XiRuLin** : wkwkw haiii, nah di chapter ini udah ketauan kan hubungan jungkook-taehyung? Terimakaasiiih, iya duh jungkook dokter kayaknya setiap hari kerumah sakit terus /loh. Yaap! Fighting for you too! Terimakasih sudah baca~

 **Phikukcb19** : nah di chapter ini udah ga penasaran lagi kaaan? Pasti udah ketebak hubungan jungkook-taehyung. Terimakasih sudah baca~

.

.

Done replying all your amazing review~

INI PANJANG BANGET YAAA? duh maafkan otak nistaku yang ga bisa berenti kalo masalah KookV.

Dan taraaaaa~ Jung Hoseok mulai masuk. Taraa~ mulai kebuka satu-satu apa aja masa lalu mereka.

TARAA~ AKU CINTA KALIAN /lagi. /kiriminjungkook.

Oh, oh you can know me here : **zeloficent (twitter)**

.

.

.

Last, i'm appreciate review so much, I won't bite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** **Kook!Seme ****. Please notice me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely** _my style_ _ **.**_

 **I love all your sweet and amazing feedback~**

* * *

 **And love youuu so muuuch my chingu-in-crime** **Alestie** **this chapter written whole-heartedly for you and your awesome** _ **Withering**_ **. It's the payback time~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ **A first love**_ _always occupies a special place." - Lee Konitz_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jung Hoseok adalah cinta pertama Kim Taehyung._

Pertama kali Taehyung melihatnya adalah saat masa orientasi; ia sedang protes pada para sunbae yang dengan seenaknya memberikan tugas-tugas tak masuk akal. Suaranya keras dan mengundang beberapa orang-orang menatap pada keberaniannya menentang segala hal berbau kuno yang beralih _pengenalan_ dan _sosialisasi_. Sialnya Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda berusia enam belas tahun yang _tahu_ bagaimana cara bersosialiasi tanpa bantuan sunbae-sunbae kejam hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui di mana letak toilet. Tidak, terimakasih. Kelima indranya masih berfungsi sangat bagus untuk bertanya, mendengarkan, dan mencari seluk-beluk gedung sekolahnya yang luar biasa besar.

" _Aku tidak akan mau mengerjakan seluruh tugas-tugas gila kalian, paham?_ " Tekannya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada dan wajah kesal.

" _Yak! Kim Taehyung, kau pikir kau siapa?!_ " Seorang sunbae maju dan menunjuk dahi Taehyung hingga membuat pemuda itu menggeram marah lalu berhasil menepis jari-jari kurang ajar yang berani menyentuhnya.

" _Aku yang harusnya bertanya!_ " Ia maju dan beberapa temannya menahan lengan Taehyung. " _Kau pikir kau siapa memberikan kami tugas gila seperti ini? Kau hanya seorang kakak senior sikopat yang haus akan kata-kata mengemis dari para anak-anak baru, kan?!_ "

Taehyung bisa saja meninju wajah si sunbae sialan itu jika tidak mendengar suara tawa lucu dan beberapa bunyi _cekrek_ pelan. Ia menoleh, si sunbae sialan itu sudah ditarik oleh teman-temannya sementara Taehyung terkesima pada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kamera bergantung di leher.

Pemuda itu mempunyai senyuman lebar menular, dan wajah bersinar bahagia. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan mengingatkan Taehyung akan tumpukan oreo manis yang meleleh dalam mulutnya, bentuk tubuhnya mengagumkan; kurus, tegap, siap mendapat pelukan dan pundak sempit namun kokoh yang bisa ia letakkan semua kelelahannya di sana. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang kuat dan terasa begitu menghanyutkan.

" _Aku Jung Hoseok._ " Kenalnya tanpa basa-basi. Suaranya yang hangat namun begitu berisik. Kamera _DSLR Canon_ tertampang jelas dan angkuh, moncong lensanya mencuat menakjubkan dengan tulisan _135mm_ yang membuat Taehyung terkejut pelan karena itu adalah lensa sangat yang diidam-idamkan Seokjin saat ia hendak meneruskan pendidikannya ke Inggris. Salah satu lensa dengan fokus dan ketajaman terbaik yang pernah diciptakan _Canon_.

" _Lalu?_ " Taehyung merasa seperti orang bodoh, menatap tak berkedip pada pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok itu.

" _Wajahmu,_ " ucapnya lagi dengan nada tenang. " _Aku suka wajahmu."_

" _Yak_ , _kau gila?"_ Respon Taehyung datar.

" _Nah, aku akan lebih gila lagi jika tidak tahu siapa namamu._ " Hoseok tersenyum separo lalu mengangkat kameranya dan menekan tombol _shutter_. " _Jadi namamu?_ " Ia masih kukuh mengulurkan tangan.

" _Taehyung._ " Bisiknya. " _Kim Taehyung_ " ulangnya. Mata Taehyung naik mengamati senyuman Hoseok yang bersemangat, lalu hidung lancipnya, dahi yang tertutupi rambut hitam kelam, dan berakhir di matanya. Mata hitam jernih yang seakan ada aliran air di sana. Pupilnya pekat dan luar biasa menghanyutkan, seakan bisa membersihkan seluruh noda-noda hitam di hidupnya.

Jung Hoseok kembali menekan tombol _shutter_ lalu menghela nafas panjang. " _Kau tidak seberandal itu,_ " Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya. " _Mereka salah, dan kau yang benar. Hanya orang gila yang akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sinting yang mereka buat._ "

Taehyung mengerjap lalu mendengus setuju, " _Tentu saja, aku tidak mudah dibodohi._ " Taehyung meniup poni coklatnya yang sampai mata.

" _Hei, Taehyung._ " Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya arogan lalu suara tombol shutter yang ditekan bersamaan dengan senyuman Hoseok membuatnya sadar detik itu juga jika Hoseok sedang mengambil gambarnya. " _Waw, ternyata wajahmu cukup photogenic._ " Ujarnya sembari menatap hasil potret wajah Taehyung di layar kameranya.

" _Kenapa kau lakukan itu?_ " Tanya Taehyung masih bingung bagaimana ia hanya diam tak berontak.

" _Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi; aku suka wajahmu._ " Jawab Hoseok dan kembali menekan tombol _shutter_ dengan cepat beberapa kali lalu menunjukkan layar kameranya pasa Taehyung. " _Kau tampan._ " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. " _Tapi juga manis._ " Lanjutnya. " _Aku suka garis rahangmu, lalu matamu, pipimu dan ah,_ " Hoseok mendekatkan wajah. " _Terutama bibirmu._ "

Taehyung segera menginjak kaki Hoseok dan respon pemuda itu adalah menjerit keras sembari melompat dengan satu kaki dan mengelus jari-jari kakinya yang berdenyut.

" _Jaga ucapanmu, sunbae!_ " Teriaknya kalut. Jung Hoseok adalah kakak kelas pertama yang secara lepas ia panggil _sunbae_.

" _Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Wah, kau-kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?_ " Desis Hoseok diakhir ucapannya.

" _Aku_ _ **tidak**_ _menggemaskan!_ " Sergah Taehyung mengumpulkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemuda sehat, tampan, dan berandal. " _Perbaiki kata-katamu!_ "

" _Baik kau memang tidak menggemaskan, puas?_ " Hoseok bertumpu pada kedua kakinya lagi. " _Tetapi kau manis,_ "

" _Aku-!_ "

" _Tidak menerima protesan._ " Sela Hoseok.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening tak setuju lalu memalingkan wajah tak suka.

" _Taehyung-a_ " Hoseok memanggilnya, respon Taehyung adalah langsung menoleh dengan cepat. " _Mau kencan?_ "

Dan Taehyung pun jatuh dipesona Hoseok yang lembut. Kakak kelas dengan pribadi hangat dan membuatnya bersandar nyaman sementara di luar sana ia bisa memakai topeng menyebalkan dengan menjadi Taehyung si berandal. Hoseok yang mengerti posisi tertekannya sebagai seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses, tempat ia bisa tertawa lepas dan mengoceh sampai mulutnya kebas.

Ia menikmati bagaimana Hoseok memperingatinya agar tidak terlalu sering menghisap sigaret karena umurnya masih sangat muda, Hoseok yang mengganti alkohol yang biasa Taehyung tenggak dengan minuman lebih sehat dan berteriak padanya jika Taehyung masih di bawah umur untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol (Namun beberapa kali Hoseok mengijinkan Taehyung meminum alkohol dengan kadar sangat rendah) atau Jung Hoseok yang menariknya keluar pada malam hari dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu berhenti pada persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Begitu sepi. Hanya mereka berdua.

" _Apa yang kau-YAK! Hoseok Hyung! Bangun dari sana!_ " Taehyung menjerit tertahan saat Hoseok tiba-tiba berjalan menuju zebra cross dan berbaring di atas aspal hitam yang dingin.

" _Kau yang harusnya kemari, Kim Taehyung._ " Ucap Hoseok dan melambaikan tangan agar Taehyung mengikuti jejaknya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

" _Tidak akan. Aku masih sayang nyawaku._ " Tolaknya sambil duduk di tepi trotoar. " _Bagaimana jika ada mobil yang lewat, Hyung?_ " Protesnya kesal.

" _Jika ada mobil yang lewat berarti aku akan mati._ " ucap tenang Hoseok dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit dengan hamparan bintang.

" _Tapi-_ "

" _Jangan takut Taehyung-a,_ " sela Hoseok lalu menutup matanya. " _Selama aku di dekatmu tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu._ "

Taehyung terkesiap, tak sadar saat kakinya melangkah lalu berbaring di sisi Hoseok yang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Hangat. Memabukkan. Membuatnya ingin menangis dan merapat pada pelukan Hoseok. Ia seperti memakai selimut tebal padahal hanya lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di atas tubuhnya.

" _Lakukan ini saat kau butuh tempat untuk menangis dan bercerita tentang dirimu. Benar-benar tentangmu, Kim Taehyung._ " Bisik Hoseok dan bibirnya menyentuh pelipis Taehyung. " _Aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu. Diriku sepenuhnya._ " Ia mengusap lengan Taehyung begitu pelan. " _Jadi, kau mau membaginya padaku, kan?_ "

 _Jung Hoseok adalah ciuman pertama Kim Taehyung._

Yang menarik bibirnya halus dengan tingkat kesadaran penuh tetapi Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meremas kerah kemejanya yang kacau hingga kemeja Hoseok terangkat sempurna dari lingkaran celana sekolah berwarna gading yang dipakainya. Ia hanya tahu satu hal; _Jung Hoseok adalah bagian dari dirinya mulai saat itu juga_.

Ia membelah jiwanya untuk ia letakkan di tangan Hoseok dan percaya jika pemuda itu tidak akan meninggalkannya. _Tidak akan membuangnya. Tidak akan melepasnya._ Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuat Taehyung bagi semuanya. Semuanya; _dirinya_ , _nafasnya, jiwanya, kehidupannya._

Tetapi _Jung Hoseok pulalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan Taehyung akan kesakitan_. Kesakitan hebat yang membuatnya seperti orang gila beberapa bulan dengan Seokjin yang berulang kali menasehatinya agar bangkit. Ia _jatuh._ Ia jatuh di pelukan Hoseok, ia jatuh dan ia kesulitan untuk mencoba berdiri lagi. Ia _jatuh_. Meminta tolong pada bayangan Hoseok yang meninggalkannya namun yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah imajinasi semu saat punggung Hoseok berjalan menjauhinya.

Menjauhi kehidupannya, melepas sebagian jiwanya, menarik seluruh nafasnya hingga Taehyung tidak bisa lagi bernafas. _Ia tercekik_ , dan Taehyung susah payah melepaskan jeratan tali yang melilit lehernya.

" _Kita berakhir_."

Taehyung tahu saat itu juga hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia hampir tertawa karena mengira Hoseok sedang mengeluarkan lelucon anehnya.

" _Aku ternyata tidak menyukaimu sebanyak itu._ "

Taehyung mencari dimana oksigen yang seharusnya selalu berada di sekelilingnya.

" _Mari akhiri._ "

Taehyung mengangkat tangan seolah ingin mengambil desah angin yang berhembus menyakitkan pada wajahnya.

" _Ke-napa?_ " Akhirnya suaranya muncul dan Hoseok tersenyum begitu dingin.

" _Air dan minyak tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Jadi, sebelum ada api yang membakar kita berdua, lebih baik aku memisahkan diri darimu. Kau minyak, berbahaya. Aku air, namun maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu memadamkan apinya. Jadi lebih baik,_ _ **aku pergi. Menjauh."**_

 _Kau pembohong!_

 _Kau pembohong lancang termanis namun terbrengsek yang pernah ku kenal!_

 _Jung Hoseok brengsek!_

Ia ingin meneriaki kata-kata itu, namun semuanya tertahan bulat-bulat dan tak bisa ia keluarkan, bertahan di tenggorokannya yang nyeri saat melihat Hoseok yang berjalan menjauh.

 _Ya, benar! Pergi saja!_

 _Pergi saja jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah kembali!_

 _Mati saja, kau sialan!_

Taehyung memejamkan mata, dan berharap Hoseok akan tertawa lalu mengatakan ini semua hanya lelucon. Namun tidak, Hoseok tetap berjalan menjauh, semakin jauh.

 _Tidak_.

Ia ingin mengejar Hoseok.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak, jangan pergi._

" _Hoseok-hyung-_ "

 **Kembalilah.**

Dan saat Hoseok sudah tak lagi dalam pandangannya, Taehyung merasa lututnya terhempas menyedihkan. Ini mungkin yang dirasakan para penyihir saat _Dementor_ menghisap jiwa mereka, karena tepat inilah yang ia rasakan..

Kosong. Kosong yang begitu hampa.

" _-kembali. Kembali padaku, sekarang"_

 _Namun Jung Hoseok_ _ **tidak pernah**_ _kembali._

;:;:;:

"Jadi, beri aku alasan kuat kenapa kakak brengsekmu meninggalkan adikku seperti sampah?" Seokjin mengeratkan dagu dan tak suka melihat wajah pucat Taehyung yang aneh.

"Kakakku-"

"Dia sudah meninggal, Hyung." Taehyung menyela cepat lalu melirik Seokjin yang mulutnya terbuka lebar tak percaya. "Mungkin namjoon Hyung belum memberitahumu, tetapi Jung Hoseok sudah meninggal. Tepatnya tiga tahun lalu." mulutnya terasa begitu pahit saat mengatakannya. Air liurnya menyiksa begitu sakit saat turun menuju kerongkongannya.

 _Sebenci_ apapun ia pada Hoseok. Hati kecilnya masih meneriaki nama itu kapanpun ia sedang frustasi, meminta Hoseok untuk mengulurkan tangan lalu membantunya keluar dari semua kekejaman dunia dan berlindung di balik pelukannya yang hangat.

Taehyung membersit kecil, menggigit bibirnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Seokjin. Tak berani menampakkan wajah sakitnya pada Jungkook yang memandangnya dengan rasa penyesalan dan tak juga pada Jimin yang berwajah paham; padahal ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Tae?" Seokjin mengusap lengan Taehyung dan berbisik penuh aura protektif khas miliknya. "Bukan salahmu. Berhenti berpikir ini semua adalah salahmu. Jangan menangis."

Seokjin tidak mengerti refleks aneh di tubuhnya saat ia melihat Taehyung menangis, hatinya teremas begitu kencang dan kuat sampai rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan, ia tidak akan sadar jika tetesan air matanya jatuh di atas lengan Taehyung yang masih kukuh menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Seokjin dengan bersitan berat tanda ia menangis. Menangis hebat hingga pundaknya berguncang. Seokjin memperlihatkan wajah tegar yang dingin namun matanya tak bisa berbohong saat ia berbisik menenangkan adiknya yang selalu bersikap arogan tetapi sebenarnya ia bisa hancur kapan saja.

Semua penjelasan Jungkook tentang Hoseok hanya membuat Taehyung merasa semakin frustasi, dari nada sedih Jungkook saja ia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana menderitanya Hoseok. Dasar hatinya, otak kecilnya yang menyimpan kenangan menyenangkan dan pahitnya bersama Hoseok terbuka begitu lebar dan menolak untuk dikunci kembali.

"Dia mengidap kelainan jantung." Bisik Taehyung di pundak Seokjin. "Dia menderita sedangkan aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Dia menderita hebat jauh dari diriku, Hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu."

Katakanlah Jungkook posesif karena menginginkan bisikan dan keluhan itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Katakanlah ia ingin Kim Taehyung menyebut namanya saat ia sedang menangis seperti ini.

Ia ingin Kim Taehyung; _seluruh atensi dan denyut nadinya, desir darah dan otak kecil di kepalanya._

"Bisakah-tinggalkan aku dan Jungkook sebentar?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Seokjin bergantian. Jimin bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pundak Taehyung penuh perhatian lalu berbisik jika ia menunggu kapan saja Taehyung siap membagi cerita kelamnya pada Jimin. Sementara Seokjin bangkit dengan setengah hati dan mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Cukup kakakmu saja." Ucap Seokjin saat ia melewati Jungkook. "Cukup dia yang menyakiti Taehyung, dan aku harap kau tidak melakukannya juga atau aku akan memutus seluruh urat sarafmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Hyung. Menyakiti Taehyung tidak termasuk dalam daftar hidupku." balasnya tenang.

Akhirnya hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dengan wajah sembab Taehyung beserta bersitannya yang tak henti, suara nafasnya yang berat juga pikiran kacaunya yang tak tentu. Ia berkali-kali mengusap pipi dan sudut matanya. Terus-menerus menolak mata Jungkook yang menatapnya dalam dan tajam.

Tidak, terimakasih. Ia tidak ingin menatap Jungkook karena sedikitnya ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Hoseok di pupil hitamnya yang mempesona. Tidak. Ia tidak mau jatuh dipesona Jungkook karena ia pernah sekali jatuh di pelukan Hoseok dan bergulat sepenuh kekuatan untuk keluar dari dekapannya yang nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Perlukan ku beritahu?" Balas Jungkook, ia menaruh lengannya di atas meja lalu melirik jari-jari Taehyung yang bertautan dengan gelisah. "Jika ku beritahu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan meninju wajahmu." Ucap Taehyung bercampur geraman. "Aku akan memakimu sampai telingamu panas karena _kau tidak mencariku._ " Tekan Taehyung lalu mendesah panjang. "Kau seharusnya mencariku, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Hoseok Hyung tidak sekalipun mengijinkanku mencarimu." ucap Jungkook dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan saat melihat kakakku menderita dengan penyakit jantungnya yang akut adalah mencarimu ke ujung dunia dan berteriak di depan wajahmu jika dia sekarat! _Kakakku sekarat!_ " Jungkook hampir menjerit.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak katakan dari awal?" Balas Taehyung. "Katakan padaku, brengsek." Desisnya, "Kau datang setiap malam ke ruang inapku, mendengarkan seluruh ucapanku, tersenyum seolah kau baik-baik saja. Dari tiga puluh hari yang kau habiskan bersamaku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik dan buat aku paham!"

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana, Hyung." Gumam Jungkook begitu kehilangan arah. "Semuanya tidak semudah yang kau kira. Aku tidak bisa membaca alur rumit diantara aku, kau dan Hoseok Hyung. Aku mencoba mengerti dirimu seperti Hoseok hyung, aku menyimpan kuat-kuat semua hal tentangmu namun selalu sadar jika aku bukanlah Hoseok; yang mengerti kapan kau butuh pelukan dan usapan hangat, yang tahu kapan harus berucap perhatian karena sial-aku bukan Hoseok Hyung." Jungkook mengetatkan dagunya begitu marah.

Mata Taehyung panas, bayangan Jungkook mengabur dan Taehyung segera mengusap matanya sebelum ia terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Jadi itulah, alasan di balik semua kata-kata Jungkook. Perlakuan Jungkook. Dirinya yang sangat mengerti Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menyangka jika benang kehidupan bisa melilitnya begitu kejam, mengikat setiap simpul dengan begitu teliti dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika dokter muda di hadapannya ini mempunyai ikatan kuat dengannya, _begitu kuat dan tak terelakkan._

"Maaf karena tidak bisa membuatmu paham. Aku tidak berpikir jernih saat ini." Jungkook menunduk dan meremas rambutnya. "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, bahkan hal terkecil sekalipun. Semuanya, keadaannya yang sekarat dan memikirkanmu, semua tanda tanya yang bertahun-tahun mengendap dipikiranmu. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Dia- apa?" Taehyung menyipitkan mata sekptis.

"Saat dia menemuimu di atap sekolah dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian, saat itu juga hidupnya divonis dengan waktu, ia bergantung pada keajaiban dan obat sialan yang membuatnya semakin parah. _Dia tidak bisa hidup lagi._ " gumam Jungkook.

"Dia melakukannya karena dia-" Taehyung takut mengucapkannya dengan bibirnya sendiri. "- _mencintaiku?_ " Ia meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

"Sangat mencintaimu." bisik Jungkook begitu pelan, "Ini mungkin terdengar seperti drama murahan." ia berdecih, "Tetapi semuanya memang seperti itu. Dia mencintaimu seperti oksigen, tak bisa dihentikan atau ia akan mati. Tetapi ia memang akan mati, jadi _lebih baik melepas oksigennya lebih cepat sebelum si oksigen terikat kuat dengannya._ "

Taehyung diam, ia mengingat segalanya terlalu baik. Senyuman Hoseok dengan kamera _Canon_ di lehernya, tawa Hoseok yang hangat, jari-jarinya yang diam-diam menggenggam Taehyung begitu benar, ciuman lembutnya yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

 _Cinta pertama memang selalu bertahan seumur hidup._

Dan itulah yang ia rasakan. Jung Hoseok selalu hidup walau Taehyung selalu mencoba menguburnya rapat-rapat. Menginjak seluruh kenangan mereka yang seperti hantu; menakutkan, bertahan seperti lem, diam-diam merayapi setiap malam Taehyung tak henti.

"Maaf-"

"Jangan meminta maaf." potong Jungkook cepat. "Tidak yang salah, Hyung." Lanjutnya. "Bertahun-tahun aku menyalahkan takdir, namun aku sadar jika semua kejadian brengsek ini terjadi karena sudah tertulis begitu rapi dan tersusun sedemikian rupa hingga makhkuk hina seperti kita tidak bisa menolak kedatangannya."

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Taehyung jauh lebih tenang, dia bahkan sudah berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Jungkook yang teduh. Dan tepat, hantu-hantu itu kembali memasuki kepala Taehyung secepat kilat, mengetuk pertahanannya seperti _buldozer_ , keras, tak mau berhenti. Bernafaslah. _Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook_. "Maksudku-dia dimakamkan di sini?"

"Tidak." Jungkook mengusap jari-jarinya yang terasa begitu dingin. "Setelah lulus dan memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua, ia pindah ke busan dan tinggal di sana bersama kedua orang tua kami." Jungkook mengedipkan mata berkali-kaki agar Taehyung tidak melihat matanya yang berair. "Sampai dia meninggal."

"Hei."

Jungkook begitu terkejut saat Taehyung duduk disebelahnya, jari-jari hangatnya yang resah menyentuh jari Jungkook yang bergetar hebat. Mengusapnya begitu tipis namun seluruh tubuh Jungkook meminta lebih. Berontak sekuat tenaga agar merengkuh tubuhnya yang kurus dalam pelukan, mengukungnya kuat hingga Taehyung tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

"Aku yakin Hoseok hyung akan bahagia melihatmu sekarang." Ucapnya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah menjadi dokter hebat. Dan kau-" ia mengernyit pelan. "Kau sudah berhasil, ya..begitulah" Taehyung menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari Jungkook. "Apakah kau keberatan jika mengantarku ke tempatnya?"

 _Hoseok Hyung bahagia karena melihatku menemukanmu sekarang._

Jungkook menggeleng. "Itu mungkin hal yang paling dinanti Hoseok Hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebih cerah.

 _Ingatlah_.

Ingatlah senyuman itu dan patri kuat-kuat diingatanmu Jeon Jungkook.

Ingatlah, ingatkan jika kau tidak sedang berimajinasi karena hidupmu sudah penuh dengan bayangan indah seperti ini.

Kau membayangkan Taehyung setiap hari, setiap detik, senyumannya yang menusuk jantung hingga rasanya menyesakkan namun membahagiakan disaat yang bersamaan.

Ingatlah ini.

Saat Kim Taehyung tersenyum padamu. Senyuman manis polosnya yang tulus. _Kau akan terperangkap._ Dan sekeras apapun kau berontak; ingin melepaskan diri dari pesonanya yang kasar namun lembut disatu sisi. Kau tidak akan bisa.

Karena takdir berkata _Jeon Jungkook akan jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung, lebih, dan lebih setiap detiknya._

;:;:;:;:;

 _Jungkook mengecek jam tangannya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah gedung sekolah Hoseok yang megah dan kuat, berwarna krem khas barat dengan pilar-pilar tinggi yang menyangga balkon-balkon lebar khas kerajaan. Ia mendesah pelan, menatap pintu utama yang terbuat dari kaca dengan tulisan penyemangat tentang hal-hal basi seperti 'kerjarlah mimpimu sampai negeri cina', benar-benar basi, tolong._

 _"Kenapa lama sekali, sih." Gerutunya kesal. "Tuan Lee aku akan menyusul Hoseok Hyung saja." Ucapnya dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil Audi mengkilap yang ayah mereka kirimkan untuk kendaraan mereka berdua selama di seoul._

 _"Tidak bisa Tuan Muda Jeon." Cegah sopir keluarganya; laki-laki berumur di ujung empat puluh namun masih luar biasa tampan dengan tubuh tinggi atletis karena hasil berenang bolak-balik tiga puluh kali setiap pagi; dan Jungkook suatu saat akan melakukan hal sama agar tubuhnya tetap bagus. "Tuan Muda Jung mau agar kau menunggunya disini." Ia melirik sambil meminta maaf dalam tatapannya._

 _"Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hoseok Hyung?!" Ia menjerit keras._

 _"Tidak, dia berkata jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya dia akan menghubungiku." jawab Tuan Lee sambil tersenyum tenang._

 _"Pakai otak, Tuan Lee." Geram Jungkook kurang ajar. "Jika penyakitnya kambuh dia bahkan tak ingat ponselnya lagi, yang ada dia akan terkapar menyedihkan di atas lantai dan akan mati jika kau tidak segera buka pintu sialan ini!" Ia menendang pintu mobil dengan kemarahan yang meluap._

 _"Tidak ada yang terjadi dengannya, Tuan Muda Jeon. Lihat?" Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah gedung sekolah dan mendapati Hoseok yang berjalan terseok menuju mobil._

 _"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menatap khawatir pada Hoseok saat pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajah kakaknya pucat, tubuhnya dingin dan bibirnya bergetar. "Hyung-"_

 _"Berjanjilah." Bisik Hoseok. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Jeon Jungkook."_

 _"Apa yang harus aku janjikan?" Gumammya kacau. Tuan Lee mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya meninggalkan halaman sekolah Hoseok yang sangat luas._

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya untukku."_

 _"Hyung dia kekasihmu!"_

 _"Tidak lagi."_

 _"Hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya jika kau begitu mencintainya?" Jungkook menarik nafas. "Tidakkah kau sadar keinginanmu ini nantinya akan menyakiti kita berdua?" Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Bahkan mungkin menyakiti dia juga."_

 _"Dan karena aku mencintainya jadi aku ingin kau menjaganya untukku, Jeon Jungkook." Hoseok menatapnya dengan mata teduh yang tenang namun ada campuran emosi nyata berkecamuk di sana. "Cukup berjanji saja padaku. Cukup katakan kau berjanji."_

 _"Hyung kau pikir ini masalah sepele?" Geram Jungkook. "Kau pikir mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" Jungkook tahu ia seharusnya tidak menaikkan volume suaranya hingga menjadi teriakan penolakan yang membuat Hoseok kecewa. "Kau pikir kau bisa mendikte perasaanku? Perasaan dia? Kau bisa membaca takdir, eoh?"_

 _"Jungkook-" Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bisa membaca takdir tapi aku bisa memprediksi takdir."_

 _Jungkook diam dengan helaan nafas panjang yang berat._

 _"Percayalah, kau pasti akan menyukainya."_

 _"Tsk, bagaimana bisa, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Protes Jungkook._

 _"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perku mendengarkan ceritaku, maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." ucap Hoseok begitu. "Saat kau menyentuhnya pastikan kau menyiapkan diri karena sentuhannya bisa membuatmu lupa jika dia adalah manusia." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik. "_ _ **Namanya Kim Taehyung.**_ _"_

 _Dan Jungkook merasa begitu bodoh karena merasa degup jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya dengan mendengar nama Kim Taehyung. Ia gila memikirkan bagaimana munafiknya Hoseok meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya karena penyakit sialan yang akan segera Jungkook hilangkan dari tubuh kakaknya._

 _"Hyung, aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu sembuh," ucap Jungkook keras kepala. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, kau pasti sembuh."_

 _Hoseok tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook yang menawan. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan selama itu, Cookie-a." Ucapnya._

 _"Bisa! Kau bisa!" Ucapnya begitu keras kepala. "Kau hanya perlu menungguku kesuksesanku sebentar lagi aku berjanji akan belajar lebih giat. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Hyung!"_

 _"Baiklah, katakan aku memang bisa bertahan selama itu. Lalu, jika ternyata aku tidak bisa?"_

 _"Hyu-"_

 _"Jika esok hari ternyata hari terakhirku?"_

 _"Cukup-"_

 _"Aku katakan ini karena kau masih bernafas saat ini juga." Hoseok menarik nafas, menatap sedih pada wajah adiknya yang kesal setengah mati. "Jadi, namanya adalah Kim Taehyung."_

 _Kim Taehyung. Rapalnya hati-hati seakan takut nama itu akan hancur jika ia ucapkan terlalu keras._

 _"Kim Taehyung, ingat dia baik-baik." Hoseok tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. "Dan saat kau bertemu dengannya, berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya untukku.._

 _.._ _ **sampai kapapun"**_

;:;:;:;

Min Yoongi tidak terkejut saat melihat Jimin duduk nyaman di sofa apartemennya dengan kaki menyilang dan sebungkus _M &M's_ di tangannya. Ia asik menikmati _National Geographic_ dari televisi flat di hadapannya sembari mengunyah butiran coklat manis yang hancur saat gigi gerahamnya bekerja dan isapan akan rasa manis saat butiran coklat itu menemukan lidahnya. Yoongi membuat suara berisik yang menarik perhatian Jimin hingga pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menoleh dan menyapanya.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyung?" Pertanyaan paling pertama yang akan Jimin tanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menggumamkan kata _belum_ dan _tidak sempat_ sembari meletakkan sepatu di atas rak dan menaruh hati-hati kamera DSLR berlensa F1.2 L 85mm berat yang seharian bergantung di lehernya. Ia mempunyai setumpuk jadwal pemotretan yang membuat seluruh otot-otot disekitar wajahnya pegal dan kaku. Juga jari-jarinya yang tak henti menekan tombol shutter seperti orang kalap.

"Hyung," Jimin mendesah pelan, bangkit berdiri sembari meletakkan bungkus M&M's di atas meja lalu mengejar Yoongi yang masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kita sudah lama tidak take out makanan china di ujung jalan. Kau mau?" Bujuknya kaku.

Yoongi membuka Leather jaket berwarna coklat muda dan menaruhnya sembarangan. Ia menarik nafas tipis, warna rambutnya yang merah muda mulai mengabur dan terlihat beberapa rambut berwarna coklat akibat proses bleaching.

"Aku tidak lapar, Jimin-a." Jawab Yoongi, mengangkat wajah sembari menunjukkan senyum palsu.

"Ah, atau kita bisa delivery Big Mac!" Aju Jimin dengan suara melengking. "Ditambah Double Cheese dan Pepsi, ayolah Hyung." Jimin menaikkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Tidak." Yoongi menarik handuk, bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum jari Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat.

"Apa-sih!" Ia berontak namun Jimin hanya menatapnya datar tanpa senyuman. Luntur semua sisa-sisa bujukan halus di wajah Jimin dan berganti menjadi raut lelah yang sangat dikenal Yoongi.

 _Sesaat_ , sesaat saja Yoongi ingin berteriak pada Jimin untuk _pergi_. _Pergi_ , tinggalkan saja pemuda sakit dan penuh penderitaan ini sendiri. _Pergi_ , cari orang lain yang lebih bisa menghargai Jimin, biarkan dia sendiri karena Jimin berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik darinya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang menderita, Hyung." Ucap Jimin begitu pelan dan tenang. "Kau pikir di dunia ini hanya kau yang menderita dengan beban kehidupan di pundakmu?"

"Jimin, jangan mulai." Geram Yoongi. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Nah," Jimin berdesis. " _Aku disini yang mengerti dan kau yang tidak._ " Ia menarik lengan Yoongi yang kurus, Ya Tuhan..berapa kilogram berat badan yang hilang dari tubuh Yoongi karena pemuda itu kini begitu ringan saat ia merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga menderita." Bisiknya di telinga Yoongi. "Aku menderita melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat kau yang palsu seperti ini, Hyung."

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, ia tak membalas pelukan Jimin. Malah mendorong tubuh Jimin dan dengan begitu bodoh mengatakan kalimat kematian yang meluncur halus tak bisa dia dikembalikan.

"Kalau begitu, _pergi_."

Jimin terkesiap. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan mulut terbuka dan tak menyangka jika kalimat itu kembali keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Kata pergi yang terus-menerus Yoongi ucapkan untuknya saat mereka sedang berbaring dalam satu selimut yang sama. Kata pergi yang selalu Yoongi bisikkan jika melihat raut lelah di wajah Jimin. Kata pergi yang ringan namun menyakitkan lebih dari apapun. Seakan ada beribu ton besi menghantam langsung ke hatinya.

"Benar." Ucap Jimin dan melangkah mundur, " _Apakah jika aku pergi kau tidak akan menderita lagi?"_

Yoongi diam dengan kepalan tangan erat hingga buku kukunya memutih.

"Benar, di dekatku selalu mengingatkanmu pada Taehyung, kan?" Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya menyedihkan. "Mungkin salah satu kenapa kau menderita adakah kau dekat dengan seorang sahabat pembunuh adikmu, begitu?"

"Jimin, hentikan." Gumam Yoongi.

"Benar." Jimin berbalik dan menggenggam erat kenop pintu. "Aku akan berhenti, _aku pergi_ ; seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Aku biarkan kau lepas dan tidak akan ada yang mencegah dirimu untuk bunuh diri lagi, Hyung. Aku pergi, dan _semoga penderitaanmu berkurang._ "

Yoongi mematung, menatap pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup. Menelan Park Jimin yang berdiri dengan kaki lemas dan nafas tak teratur menahan sakit yang teramat menusuk dadanya.

Yoongi mematung, karena _satu penderitaan kini bergelayut menambah beban di pundaknya._

;:;:;:;

Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju lemari es setinggi satu koma tujuh meter berwarna hitam empire sehalus kaca dan bercahaya LED tipis di bagian ice dispenser yang membuat Jungkook sekilas tahu jika persediaan batu esnya menipis dan harus dibuat kembali.

Ia meletakkan gelas tingginya di bagian box ice dispenser, ini juga yang membuatnya kukuh membeli lemari es _side by side_. Fungsi dispenser yang menyatu membuat Jungkook tidak perlu susah-susah membeli lemari es dan dispenser secara terpisah jika ia bisa mendapatkan keduanya dalam satu barang, kan?

Ah, terkadang ia begitu mencintai otak-otak modern manusia.

Ia menekan tombol _ice_ dan tumpukan es berbentuk segi empat jatuh ke dalam gelas dengan bunyi yang membuat giginya terasa ngilu, cukup dengan empat buah balok es lalu mencampurnya dengan soda rasa lemon dan mendapatkan sensasi dingin ketika soda itu masuk ke dalam mulut dan melegakan tenggorokannya yang lengket karena kehausan.

Ia membawa gelasnya menuju meja mini bar dan menatap jam dinding. Jam satu pagi, firasatnya berkata Taehyung pasti sudah tidur. Dan tanpa ada pikiran apa-apa karena sungguh tubuhnya luar biasa lelah dan mendambakan selimut serta ketenangan panjang untuk segera tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi. Jungkook membuka kemeja Ralp Lauren; hasil rengekannya pada Jimin saat pemuda itu ke Eropa untuk tugas dokter, ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan masuk kamar mandi untuk meluruhkan seluruh wajah lelah dan tubuh berkeringatnya.

Ia memejamkan mata begitu rintikan air membasahi rambut, turun menuju pundaknya yang seketika lemas, lalu membasahi lekukan pinggang dan turun menuju tungkainya yang kencang dan berakhir menjadi aliran air memanjang di bawah kakinya. Ia membuka mulut dan aliran air masuk ke dalamnya, memberikan sensasi dingin lembut yang menenangkan. Ia membuka mata sembari menarik nafas panjang.

Taehyung dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Taehyung dengan seluruh kecacatan yang tak terlihat di matanya.

Taehyung dengan senyuman yang membuat Jungkook berlutut entah sihir apa yang dia bisikkan setiap malamnya.

Jungkook membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat karena tidak mau beresiko terkena penyakit jika mandi terlalu lama ditengah malam. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi memakai kaus longgar dan celana pendek sebatas lutut, selama Taehyung berada di rumahnya (Seokjin meminta tolong untuk menyembunyikan Taehyung sejenak sampai ia mempunyai rencana agar ayahnya lupa sesaat pada Taehyung, dan Jungkook tentu saja setuju) Jungkook sudah mengantipasi menaruh berlusin perlengkapan miliknya di kamar mandi jadi ia tidak usah pergi ke kamar dengan hanya memakai handuk dan mendapat tinju mentah dari Taehyung.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak menyangka jika Taehyung masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah datar dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang tirus. Ia memakai jersey _Manchester United_ dengan nama _Wayne Rooney_ dan angka _10_ di belakangnya. Oh, Jungkook baru ingat jika Taehyung adalah pecinta si _Setan Merah_ dari tanah Inggris. Ia bercerita selama satu jam perihal pertemuan tak sengaja Seokjin dengan Alex Ferguson saat pemuda itu mengunjungi _Old Trafford._

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jungkook sembari membersit. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan tetesannya membasahi kaus di bagian pundaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Taehyung. "Hei, kau bisa kena flu jika mandi semalam ini." Ujarnya.

"Aku tahu." Aku Jungkook lalu terkejut tipis menatap kasur lipat yang sudah tergelar rapi dan siap ditempati Jungkook. "Kau merapikannya untukku?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan duduk di atas kasur lipatnya yang hangat

Taehyung mendengus, "Jangan senang dulu, aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan lain makanya melakukan hal itu." Alasannya sembari tersenyum sinis yang bagi Jungkook terlihat manis dengan wajah salah tingkah Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Wah, Hyung jangan bilang kau mulai menyukaiku."

"Astaga Jungkook," desah Taehyung. "Ini jam satu lagi jadi jangan buat aku menjadi seorang pembunuh gila karena begitu ingin memotong kepalamu yang penuh oleh pikiran kotor."

"Eei, apa yang kotor dari bertanya apakah kau menyukaiku." Ujar Jungkook dan memakai selimut hingga batas pahanya. "Jika aku bertanya _hyung, kau mau tidur denganku?_ Nah itu bisa kau anggap sebagai pikiran kotor."

"Itu pikiran bejat namanya, Dokter Jeon." Desis Taehyung. "Otakmu benar-benar sudah tipis terkontaminasi obat-obatan rumah sakit."

Jungkook kembali tertawa kecil, ia membaringkan tubuh dan mendengung nyaman sembari memejamkan mata. Rasa lelah yang bergelayut di pundaknya mendadak hilang dan sirna. Ia bisa mendengar tarikan nafas Taehyung yang terdengar gelisah.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau tidur." Gumamnya mengantuk. "Besok kita akan berangkat pukul sembilan." Lanjutnya dan mengesampingkan tubuh hingga ia menghadap tempat tidurnya.

Taehyung diam, dan Jungkook sudah sedikit lagi mencapai alam bawah sadarnya saat tiba-tiba suara Taehyung menggema di kepalanya seperti sebuah alarm kebakaran yang berdenyut tak henti.

" _Cookie._ "

Jungkook membuka matanya terkejut, mematung dengan bibir terbuka dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat seakan tak kuat menahan jenis suara yang baru saja masuk dalam pendengarannya.

Panggilan itu. Panggilan yang tak pernah lagi didengarnya.

"Hoseok Hyung berulang kali menyebut namamu." Mulai Taehyung sembari perlahan membaringkan tubuh. "Ia tidak pernah menyebut nama lengkapmu dan selalu mengatakan jika ia mempunyai seorang adik menggemaskan bernama Cookie, saat pertama mendengarnya aku bisa membayangkan kau adalah seorang adik manis dengan aroma kue kukis yang hangat, suka tersenyum dan begitu patuh pada hyungmu." Taehyung tersenyum. "Setiap kali Hoseok Hyung berkata jika Cookie-nya tidak tahan sendirian di rumah maka saat itu pula aku merasa kau adalah adik terberuntung mempunyai kakak seperti Hoseok hyung yang terburu pulang jika mendapat telpon darimu."

Jungkook menelan air liurnya susah payah, ia meremas kausnya tepat di dada dan rintihan sakit menggeram di dasar pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah penjelasan tentang Hoseok dari Taehyung. Ia menggigit bibirnya kacau saat tahu sejelas apa Hoseok menyayanginya walau mereka tak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Lalu sekarang, saat ini juga." Tekan Taehyung. "Aku bertemu dengan Cookie yang selalu dijaga oleh Hoseok hyung seperti berlian. Ekspektasiku ternyata sangat jauh dari kata kenyataan. Kau berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kau angkuh, arogan nyata, tidak imut, dan tidak patuh sama sekali ah-terkadang aku bisa melihat kilatan mata Cookie yang imut dan mengemaskan di wajahmu tetapi," Taehyung menarik nafas. "Ada saatnya kau begitu mirip Hoseok Hyung, caramu menatap, caramu tertawa, atau caramu.." Taehyung diam. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan bimbang.

"Caraku apa?" Bisik Jungkook.

 _Caramu menyentuh.. caramu membuat jantungku seperti rontok karena degupannya yang terlalu hebat, caramu memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut._

"..Tidak." jawabnya. "Lupakan."

Jungkook diam, ia begitu ingin bergerak, merangkak mendekati Taehyung lalu mendekapnya erat, ia ingin seluruh kecamuk dipikirannya terhapus dengan bisikan Taehyung akan namanya. Ia ingin menyentuh Taehyung dan berkata jika ia _lelah_ , ia ingin menyerah, ia ingin bersandar sesaat pada pelukan Taehyung.

" _Tolong,_ " bisik Jungkook lemah. Ia tidak pernah selemah ini sebelumnya. Oh, kehidupan akan jauh lebih kejam jika kau lemah sedikit saja. Tetapi untuk kali, kali ini saja. Ia ingin menampakkan dirinya yang lemah dan remuk, seorang pemuda dua puluh dua tahun yang bersembunyi di balik wajah arogan dan hati besi, ia ingin pulang. Pulang pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook-a, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bisa merasakan jika Taehyung mendekatinya. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap kacau saat mendapati Jungkook meringkuk dengan wajah memerah dan kepalan tangan di kaus pada bagian dada dengan gemetar.

"Tolong, aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." Gumamnya. "Tapi bisakah. Bisakah kau memelukku kali ini saja?"

Taehyung terhenyak. Jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang sedang menggodanya dengan wajah jahil dan gigi kelinci yang mencuat lucu bisa dipastikan Taehyung akan menendang wajah Jungkook saat itu juga. Tetapi kali ini, Jungkook yang begitu merana dengan luka yang Taehyung tahu jelas tertimbun terlalu lama hingga pemuda itu kebingungan ingin menumpahkannya pada siapa dan bagaimana ia menuangkan seluruh rasa sakitnya.

Ia menumpu tubuhnya pada lutut. Jarinya bergetar begitu ia menyentuh rambut Jungkook yang begitu halus, ia mengusapnya hangat hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya membungkuk dan membiarkan kepala Jungkook membentur dagunya.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Bisiknya kacau dan jantungnya berulah lagi begitu ia merasakan nafas Jungkook yang berhembus di lehernya. Jari dingin Jungkook merambat menyentuh pipi Taehyung lalu mengelusnya begitu perlahan.

"Aku sendirian." Bisik Jungkook begitu dekat dan hangat, bahkan Taehyung bisa menghirup aroma lemon dari mulutnya. "Aku selalu sendirian dan terus menunggumu tak henti." Lanjutnya lagi, bibir Jungkook menyentuh telinga Taehyung.

"Jadi katakan, _apakah ini saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti menunggumu?_ "

"Bisakah aku berhenti mengharapkan melihat wajahmu setiap malam dan _tetaplah di sisiku mulai saat ini?_ "

"Hyung, jawab aku." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang kering, kenapa ia menikmati seluruh bisikan Jungkook dan nada lemahnya yang hancur. Kenapa ia ingin memberikan seluruh yang pemuda itu inginkan sebanyak ia memberikan Taehyung apapun yang ia punya tanpa mengharapkan Taehyung akan melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung berbalik tanya.

 _"Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"The person who will love you the most in the world is_ **me** _"_

 _._

 _._

 _;:;:;:;:;:_

TBC

;:;:;:;:;:;:

.

.

.

My reply for youu all amazing readernim~  
.

 **Kidkiddo** (heh kilaw w tunggu FF yoonminmu yang asdfghjkl BURUAN APDET! /marahmarahsendiri), **Guest** (kak arvita. kim SIAP KAK aku team #penjarakanjeonjungkook nanti aku suruh dia ga goda godain kakak lagi), **isla kei** (oke sip aku kirim Jungkook lewat infrared yaa), **daphnaap** (Terimakasih udah sukaaaa, love youuu too!), **Alestie** (AYO LES MASUK #TEAMPENJARAKANJEONJUNGKOOK, mwaaaaaah too AAAAK AKU FANSNYA ALESTIE AAAAAA), **Deyerraa** (kamu juga jjang! Saya pecinta drama wkwkw ayo jadikan jimin pacar!), **SJMK95** (TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW CAPSLOCKNYA SAYA SUKAAA /lohbalesnyapakekapslokjuga. Duh menjawab pertanyaanmu, saya bukan anak kedokteran, bukan juga anak kesehatan, saya anak Suga /ga. Love you too!), **Guest** (aku usahain ga cepet cepet ya alurnyaaa), **jhxpx98** (sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan dichap ini? Heheheh Aku usahain ga lama yaaa updatenya~), **IsTiaraKookie** (maaf bikin kamu gila TT salahain KookV aja karena udah infeksi aku ya, muach too!), **Baby MinGi-ssi** (terimakaaaaaaaaaasih, aku usahain cepat yaaa apdetnya~), **pujiastuti425** (bisa kooook kamu pasti bisa bahkan lebih keren dari aku, yeaay!), **ElflaCherry** (yang PO adek kaya jungkook lagi antri nih, sabar yaaa nanti aku kirimin kerumah mu), **XiRuLin** (saya bukan anak kedokteran TT hheheheh, namjin? Oke aku usahain~), **ayyyu** (aku usahain banyak YoonMinnya yaaa), **anoncikiciw** (/diem-diem ship HopeV/ wkwkwkwk semoga chapter ini bisa terjawab semuanyaaa~ eeey ofc you can call me ichi~), **ulyalenivk3001** (gaaa tae ga mungkin benci Kook kok heheheh), **utsukushii02** (Iya mantan TT, mantan terindah /eh), **Nkook15** (Yeaaay! Terimakasih~), **Taroro** (aku cupidnya aku wkwkwk aku panas kamu biar cinta Jungkook wehehe), **Phikukcb19** (tidaaaak aku tidak akan menjauhkan kookv tidaak /apaansih. Heyaaa lovyuutoo!), **Nikken969** (siaap~), **EunhyukJinyoung02** (okee aku usahan ga lama apdetnya~), **taetaekook** (okessip~), **bright16** (hey goodluck buat uts sejarahnya hehehehe mudahmudahan saya ga kena wb yaaa~), **hyesang-nim** (heyoo okeee senorita~), **Christal Otsu** (nope~), **dewi. c .liana** (thanks untuk review empat chap sekaligus~ hehehe yongpal versi anehnya TT. Saya udah update!), **tetangga jimin** (please unname kamuuu, salamin saya sama jimin ya, yeay 16thumbs thanks!), **intanhrd** (saya suka PHP yes /eh siiip dilanjuut~), **taetaekai** (terimmakasih~ dilanjut~), **AllSoo** (moga terjawab semuanyaaa yaa, yeeep kak ichi oke~), **hyunsoo7** (yeaay saya suka PHP~), **cupcake** (jangan lupa nafas yaa~ siip~), **Nana Huang** (kalo mau bawa pulang taehyung harus lawan Kuki dulu ya~ weheheh #menyebarkanviruskookseme), **Rizky Jeon** (saya suka bikin baper yeaay~ okeee sudah dilanjut yaa~), **StephaTaeyu** (terimakasih udah review empat chap sekaligus, waw saya sedikit bingung karena kamu review dari chapter empat baru chap satu, okeee thankseeeu~)

Sudah semua kan? Gaada yang ketinggalan?

.

.

.

Saya menyiapkan chapter ini sedrama mungkin dan kalian yang baca maybe kaya 'ASELI DRAMA BANGET SIH AUTHORNYA' maafkanlah~ saya cinta bangtan dan segala drama mereka~  
again, saya ucapkan terimkaaaaaaaaakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah nyempetin lewat, terus 'eh baca ah', 'eh favorite deh', eh follow juga deh' dan love you so much buat yang 'eh review deh'

.

.

Last, I'm apprecite review so much! Easy, i wont bite you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** **Kook!Seme** **. Please notice me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself**

 **for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely** _my style ._

* * *

 _For you; Alestie :*_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

※Happy Reading※

.

.

.

 _"Even my dirtiness became clean when I was with you_

 _I don't even expect happiness_

 **I just want you to be here** _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seokjin mengalami gangguan tidur sebulan terakhir.

Ia akan terbangun pada pertengahan malam dan tak bisa tidur sampai pagi, meringkuk menyedihkan di sudut tempat tidur sambil memeluk lututnya yang terlipat. Bahkan Seokjin pernah tidak tidur selama dua puluh empat jam karena gelayut pikiran yang tak henti berayun di otaknya.

Dan tepat pukul tiga pagi hari itu. Ia membuka matanya saat suara decitan ban dan remuk besi mengaung ditelinganya, membuatnya seakan bisa mencium aroma besi pekat dan rintihan Taehyung dengan tangan berlumuran darah terulur ke arahnya; _meminta bantuan_ , meminta agar Seokjin bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang tubuhnya terjepit menyedihkan.

Seokjin terbangun dengan nafas acak-acakan, pikirannya berputar, ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Taehyung saat mereka berdua diharuskan menghadiri pesta semi formal sekedar untuk bertukar sapa juga sekaligus mengenalkan Taehyung pada wanita yang akan ditunangkan dengannya beberapa bulan lalu.

 _"Disini kau rupanya." Ucap Seokjin sembari mengulurkan segelas Vodka & Orange Grey Groos dengan empat puluh persen kadar vodka yang dicintai Taehyung._

 _"Kau tahu aku tidak suka pesta seperti ini, hyung." Ia mengenggam gelas tinggi ditangannya lalu menyesap vodkanya yang terasa mencakar tenggorokan._

 _"Aku sangat tahu," gumam soekjin. "Kau menikmati sepanjang pesta disini saja? Berdiri seorang diri di balkon dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah para tamu?" Seokjin berdiri disamping Taehyung. Sikunya bertumpu pada pagar batu sebatas pinggang hingga ia sedikit membungkuk dengan pundak lebarnya yang gagah tertutupi jas mahal dari sutra dan jari-jari panjangnya menggenggam botol Corona._

 _"Lalu?" Taehyung mendengus dan menghabiskan vodkanya. "Menurutmu aku harus turun ke bawah dan menyapa para tamu termasuk wanita jalang itu?"_

 _"Dia bukan wanita jalang." Protes Seokjin, suaranya teredam oleh gelas yang menyentuh bibir untuk menenggak rasanya yang manis bercampur pahit. "Dia wanita baik-baik, Taehyung-a." Seokjin menarik nafas dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau mungkin harus mengenalnya dahulu sebelum mengatakannya jalang." Seokjin mengernyit pada pilihan kata Taehyung yang terlalu kasar._

 _"Seojin"_

 _Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang kering_

 _"Namanya Min Seojin"_

 _"Dan?"_

 _Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan pernah mendengar atau melihat nama tersebut._

 _"Dia wanita sederhana yang manis" Taehyung tersenyum kearah Seokjin, dan sang kakak bisa melihat jika adiknya luar biasa jatuh cinta._

 _"Taehyung-a. Kau tahu jelas" bisik Seokjin "Abeoji tidak akan-"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli" sela Taehyung keras kepala. "Aku sudah menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan, dia mendikte hidupku. Dan sekarang, aku mau hidupku sendiri, ini hidupku"_

 _"Taehyung-a" bisik Seokjin dan meremas jari adiknya yang dingin._

 _"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku, hyung. Aku merusak mimpinya, aku merusak hidupnya, aku merusak dirinya. Dan aku hanya ingin membalas hutang kesabaran yang ia berikan. Aku mencintainya-sungguh, jadi kumohon," Gumam Taehyung lirih_

 _"Sebentar." Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. "Jangan bilang dia adalah wanita yang tak sengaja kau tabrak itu."_

 _"Benar." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman kurang ajar yang penuh pemberontakkan._

 _"Taehyung aku rasa itu bukan ide bagus." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya yang tebal_

 _"Maksudku adalah jika Abeoji tahu hal ini maka-"_

 _"Hyung,_ _ **pernahkah kau berpikir untuk berontak sekali saja?"**_ _Sela Taehyung dan memberikan Seokjin wajah kaku yang penuh belas kasihan. "Kau diatur seperti boneka olehnya. Belajar menjadi dokter padahal kau ingin sekali menjadi seorag chef. Kau melakukan semuanya_ _ **tanpa ada kata tidak.**_ _Hyung, kau-" Taehyung memejamkan mata sesaat lalu membukanya kembali. "-berontaklah untuk sekali saja dan buktikan jika kau mampu hidup untuk dirimu sendiri."_

 _"Dia adalah ayah kita, dan kau tidak punya kuasa-"_

 _"Oh Ya Tuhan. Kau pemuda berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun yang bebas secara kewarganegaraan untuk hengkang dari rumah kutukan itu. Kau bebas memulai hubungan dengan orang yang kau sukai, kau bebas keluar dari rumah sakit memuakkan itu dan mulailah untuk menekuni bidang yang kau sukai."_

 _"Taehyung." Seokjin mencengkram tangan Taehyung. "Kau tidak tahu kehidupan dan rencana kejamnya. Bermainlah aman dan tetap tinggal pada naungan Abeoji yang akan membuat hidupmu lebih terjamin."_

 _"Persetan dengan hidup terjamin." Desis Taehyung dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seokjin. "Persetan dengan segala aturan, persetan dengan perjodohan bodoh ini. Kau mungkin tidak menolak dijodohkan dengan Seunhwa Noonim, kau hanya diam, boneka kesayangan pak tua brengsek itu." Taehyung tahu ia telah melukai perasaan Seokjin dengan mengatakan semua hal ini. "Tetapi aku tidak akan diam saja. Aku tidak mau terkurung selamanya pada sangkar emas karena aku lebih memilih alam bebas."_

 _"Taehyung!" Seokjin mencekal lengan Taehyung begitu pemuda itu berjalan melaluinya dengan cepat. "Mau kemana kau?!"_

 _"Aku akan membawa Seojin ke Daegu. Kau bisa menemukanku di rumah hantu."_

 _Rumah hantu adalah rumah kecil di tepi pantai peninggalan ibu mereka saat masih hidup. Seokjin dan Taehyung sering kesana jika mereka merindukan ibu dan mengenang semuanya. Mereka menamakannya rumah hantu karena cat rumah itu berwarna putih seluruhnya hingga terlihat seperti hantu saat malam hari._

 _"Taehyung, tidak!" Ia menahan lengan adiknya. "Jangan berpikir gegabah dan idiot seperti ini."_

 _"Woah hyung, aku memang idiot. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu_ _sekarang juga karena aku harus menjemput Seojin."_

 _"Taehyung jangan main-main!"_

 _"Kau!" Taehyung menepis jari Seokjin "Kau yang seharusnya jangan main-main dan mulai kehidupanmu"_

 _"Kumohon berpihaklah padaku dan percaya," lanjut Taehyung sambil perlahan berjalan menjauh._

Seokjin meremas rambutnya yang kacau. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini. Dia harusnya tahu permainan ayahnya sudah keterlaluan. Ia harusnya menuruti hatinya dan berhenti berpikir ini semua demi kebaikan Taehyung.

Karena pada akhirnya Taehyung _tidak baik-baik saja._ Setelah ditinggal Hoseok Taehyung tak jauh lebih baik dari mayat hidup, dan ia bisa merasakan nyawa adiknya kembali ketika bertemu Seojin. Tetapi disisi lain, ancaman ayahnya membuat Seokjin tak bisa berkutik, tak bisa membantah, tak bisa membuka lem yang menutupi mulutnya dengan sesak.

 _"Jadi di mana adikmu?"_

 _Seokjin diam. Giginya menembus kulit bibirnya hingga berdarah._

 _"Seokjin, kau mau perusahaan kita bangkrut?"_

 _"Kau mau perjuangan kita semua hancur karena adikmu yang pembangkang?"_

 _"Beritahu dimana adikmu, aku berjanji hanya akan mencelakai wanita itu."_

 _"Abeoji-" Seokjin menaikkan wajahnya. "Berjanji?" Ia menelan air liurnya yang bercampur darah. "Abeoji tidak akan melukai Taehyung?"_

 _"Pegang janjiku." Ayahnya menatap tajam Seokjin. "Singkirkan wanita itu, dan Taehyung aman. Atau Taehyung mati dan semuanya selesai. Aku, kau juga keluarga ini." Ayahnya mengangkat sudut mulutnya kejam, "Juga harapan ibumu." Tersenyum bengis. "Ibumu susah payah mendirikan perusahaan ini, nak."_

Seokjin menggapai smartphone di samping nakas tempat tidur. Menekan nomor Namjoon dan mendengar suara pemuda itu yang berat dan begitu mengantuk.

"Jam di rumahmu mati, hah?!" Teriak Namjoon. "Ini tengah malam, Kim Seokjin!"

"Namjoon-a." Seokjin memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengigit bibirnya yang dingin dan kenangan akan limpahan dosa di pundaknya.

"Hei, kau oke?" Suara Namjoon berubah khawatir dan gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini.." bisiknya, menekuk lutut sampai dada dan memeluknya begitu takut. "Bagaimana aku bisa-" Seokjin tersengal dan rasa nyeri di tenggorokannya membuat Seokjin menangis hebat.

"-aku bisa merencakan kekejaman seperti itu."

"Apa maksud-".

"Aku yang memberitahu Abeoji tentang rencana Taehyung ke Daegu." Ia merasakan air mata turun di ujung matanya, meleleh panas dan tak terkira sakitnya. " _Aku yang setuju kecelakaan itu terjadi seperti benar-benar kecelakaan padahal semua itu direncanakan._ "

"Seokjin-a." Respon Namjoon tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Secara harfiah-" Seokjin tertawa menderita. "Semua ini bukan salah Taehyung."

Ia memejamkan mata begitu takut akan kegelapan dan seluruh dosanya.

 **"Aku pembunuhnya."**

;:;:;:;

Kim Taehyung adalah hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat saat ia membuka matanya.

Wajahnya begitu dekat, dagunya yang lancip berada di pundak Jungkook, nafasnya teratur dan menabrak pipi beserta rahang Jungkook. Jari-jari tangannya mencengkram kaus Jungkook dengan gerakan yang begitu menggemaskan, ia bergumam kecil dan memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan leher Jungkook, bibirnya sangat dekat dengan pipi Jungkook yang tengah terpukau tak paham.

Ia ingat. Semalam dia menangis. Menangis hebat hingga matanya terasa sembab dan susah di buka saat pagi hari. Ia menangis hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih dengan degukan menyakitkan yang terdengar memalukan jika ia mengingatnya kembali. Jungkook menggerakan kepalanya hingga bergesekkan dengan dahi Taehyung. Ia juga ingat, ia membasahi jersey Taehyung dengan air matanya.

Jungkook merunduk samar, menatap wajah tenang Taehyung yang terlihat manis dengan poni coklatnya yang jatuh bertumpuk, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya teratur dan damai. Jungkook tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau harus melihatnya seperti ini, hyung" bisik Jungkook pelan. Pikirannya berkelana pada wajah Hoseok yang pasti sedang menyipitkan mata cemburu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yakin ia betah berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini bersama Taehyung setiap hari. Jam digital yang berada di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan Jungkook berharap matahari tidak terlalu cepat menunjukkan cahayanya karena takut Taehyung akan bangun dan membuat semua ini berakhir.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa lagi memejamkan mata hingga sinar matahari dan hembusan angin dingin masuk melalui jendela sementara Jungkook masih mengelus lengan kurus Taehyung. Mendendangkan _hm_ kecil ketika pemuda itu bergumam tipis di telinganya.

"Jung-kook." Bisiknya parau. Matanya masih lengket tak bisa terbuka, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan rahang Jungkook.

"Hm?" Gumam Jungkook sembari membenturkan kepalanya pada dahi Taehyung.

"Jungkook." Ulangnya lagi, kini dengan mata setengah terbuka dan aroma Jungkook membuat tingkat kesadarannya menjadi bertambah. Ia bergidik pelan saat angin dingin mengelus tengkuknya, kembali menggumamkan nama Jungkook berulang kali.

"Hyung, kau masih mimpi?" Tanya Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

Taehyung berdesis, kepalan tangannya yang mencengkram kaus Jungkook terbuka dan meninju dada Jungkook pelan hingga pemuda itu mengeluh sakit.

"Aku lapar." Gumamnya dan tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung di pagi hari kenapa begitu manis dan menggemaskan sekali?

"Kau suka keju?" Jungkook mengela nafas hangat yang membuat Taehyung kembali memejamkan mata.

Sebentar, untuk sebentar saja ia ingin menggenggam Jungkook dan seluruh kerapuhannya yang setipis kertas. Hancur saat gunting datang dan mengoyaknya begitu kejam. Gunting, yang Taehyung ibaratkan sebagai kenangan. Gunting yang tajam dan ketidakberdayaan Jungkook yang tak mampu menahan gunting itu terus menerus membuat garetan panjang kesakitan.

Kelima jari Taehyung mencengkram kaus Jungkook seolah itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak hancur.

"Sangat, aku mau keju." Gumamnya tipis.

"Oke, aku bisa membuat sarapan jika kau melepasku sekarang." Ucap Jungkook.

"Hm," Taehyung berdengung pelan di telinga Jungkook. "Baiklah, segera pergi dari sini dan buatkan aku sarapan yang paling enak." Ia mengangkat kakinya yang terasa kaku dan melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kaus Jungkook.

Jungkook bangkit duduk dan memijat tangannya yang kebas karena ditindih Taehyung sementara pemuda itu masih menggumam tidak jelas sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang remuk karena posisi tidurnya yang aneh hari ini.

"Yak, cepat buat sarapan!" Teriaknya saat melihat Jungkook hanya duduk sambil menatapnya, Taehyung menendang kaki Jungkook main-main. "Aku benar-benar lapar, sungguh. Ah-perutku." Taehyung memegang perutnya dengan berlebihan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia berdiri sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung menghela nafas gusar. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga ia kelelahan dan berbaring dengan nafas kacau. Ia mengutuk, _benar-benar mengutuk_ respon tubuh dan pikirannya yang tak sinkron semenjak betemu Jungkook.

"Ah sial, dia memelukku semalaman. Brengsek! Kenapa aku diam saja! Kenapa aku membiarkannya- _asdfghjklzxcc_ " ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal hingga suara umpatannya teredam.

;:;:;:;:

Jungkook mengoleskan mentega pada delapan sisi empat lembar roti gandum dengan margarin sampai rata, ia menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan _flat pan_ sembari mengatur tingkat nyala apinya hingga pas.

Ia mengambil parutan keju _cheddar_ dan keju _mozarella_ dari balik lemari es side by sidenya. Menaruh dua buah roti di atas flat pan dan membalikannya agar tidak gosong Ia meletakkan parutan keju cheddar dan mozarella lalu menangkupnya menjadi satu. Desisan mozarella yang meleleh dan mengenai wajan membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil, aroma keju yang hangat menguar di dalam dapur dan membuat Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki dapur tak sabar ingin mendapatkan sarapannya saat itu juga.

Jungkook mengangkat roti yang berwarna keemasan lalu meletakannya di atas talenan dari kayu jati berbentuk bundar. Ia mengambil pisau dan membelah roti membentuk segitiga dan menimbulkan bunyi renyah kasar yang begitu menggugah selera.

Taehyung bertepuk tangan ceria. "Wah, kenapa kau bisa melakukan semuanya, sih Dokter Jeon?" Tanyanya setengah takjub dan kesal. Jungkook tersenyum dan sembari menggeser roti panggang yang sudah ia letakkan di atas piring ke depan Taehyung yang berbinar bahagia.

"Aku anggap sebagai pujian." Ujarnya dan mulai meletakkan roti bagiannya untuk sarapan.

"Itu memang pujian." Ucap Taehyung, ia menggigit roti panggangnya dan jatuh cinta saat itu juga pada lelehan mozarella yang berlabuh manis dalam mulutnya, meninggalkan jejak benang tipis keju yang menempel hingga mengharuskan Taehyung menariknya hingga lepas. "Aku rasa jika tidak menjadi dokter kau pasti akan menjadi seorang chef." Mulutnya penuh oleh keju dan roti.

"Tidak juga." Jungkook mengangkat roti dari flat pan dan mematikan kompor. "Aku masih ingin menjadi atlet bulutangkis." Ia menggigit rotinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan jejak mentega di jari-jari tangannya.

"Atlet?" Taehyung mengambil potongan kedua dari rotinya.

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk dan rotinya habis secepat kilat sementara Taehyung masih sibuk bersama lelehannya yang mencair ke dalam sela-sela jarinya. "Yah, jika aku bisa memutar ulang waktu mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang atlet."

Taehyung mengunyah rotinya lamat-lamat. "Kalau aku, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa."

"Seperti?" Jungkook memberikan Taehyung kotak tissu.

"Ya, biasa." Taehyung mengelap tangannya dengan tissu yang diberikan Jungkook. "Aku ingin hidup dalam keluarga biasa dan tidak mementingkan uang, yang terpenting kebersamaan. Aku ingin mempunyai seorang ayah yang menyapaku tiap aku pulang dan bertanya _'bagaimana harimu?'_ " Jungkook membuang tissu ke dalam tempat sampah. "Alih-alih saat pulang aku akan di temani para maid dan aku hanya bisa melihat ayahku sebulan sekali."

Jungkook memberikan Taehyung senyuman tipis.

"Tipe keluarga biasa." Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook.

Mereka bertatapan. Untuk beberapa detik yang intens, saling mencerna, mengagumi, jatuh pada pesona yang tak sengaja mereka biarkan terbuka dan membuat mereka seakan telanjang. Taehyung meraup banyak-banyak ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang tajam dengan bibir setengah terbuka, alis mengerut samar, mata hangat menghujam seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya seperti virus, membuatnya lumpuh, kaku, tak mampu berkedip. Jungkook melangkah mendekat, aroma samponya yang segar saja tak bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Taehyung. Ia membungkuk di tepi meja yang bersebrangan dengan Taehyung dengan mata masih menatap Taehyung begitu lekat.

"Hyung-" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. "Bernafaslah."

Taehyung langsung bernafas. Seluruh oksigennya tersedot oleh aura Jungkook -yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu intim dan menyelimuti Taehyung dengan rasa hangat yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya _sangat bukan Kim Taehyung._

"Waw." Taehyung menelan air liurnya, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan perih. "Ada apa denganku." Gumamnya dan berdiri untuk meletakkan kotak tissu.

"Sudah kubilang," Jungkook menaruh piring kotor di atas wastafel " _Teman bisa menjadi cinta_. Dan bukan salahku jika semua temanku akan berakhir dengan mencintaiku."

Taehyung melempar lap kering ke arah Jungkook yang langsung ditangkap pemuda itu dengan tangkas."Jaga ucapanmu, Dokter Jeon." Gumamnya sedikit kesal.

Jungkook memberikan gerakan mengunci bibirnya.

"Omong-omong, aku harus ke rumah sakit sakit sekarang." Jungkook berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Taehyung hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sembilan, bersiap-siaplah sekarang. Bawa keperluan yang kau rasa perlu dibawa. Jangan terlalu banyak karena hanya sehari dan-haruskah hari ini?" Jungkook sedang mengancingi kemeja Armaninya yang berwarna hitam memikat.

"Harus sekarang. Aku mau hari ini." Ucap Taehyung kerasa kepala.

"Baiklah." Jungkook menarik nafas, memakai blazzer dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu.

"Hei," Taehyung berdiri dibelakang Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatu pantopelnya yang berat. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu. A-aku tinggal dirumahmu dan memintamu untuk menemaniku ke Busan. Aku bahkan menyuruhmu membuat sara-"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Jungkook berbalik dan memajukan wajah, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Taehyung dan mengusapnya pelan.

 _Bernafaslah_. _Kim Taehyung._

"-ada pasta gigi." Gumam Jungkook dan menunduk untuk merapikan kemejanya.

"Apa?" Bisik Taehyung seakan pita suaranya menghilang.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Ada pasta gigi di pipimu. Dan kau tidak merepotkan." Ia menatap Taehyung sesaat lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berjalan mengambil jas dokternya yang ia letakkan di pinggiran sofa. "Aku malah menyukainya." Lanjutnya dan mencengkram jas dokternya begitu erat saat Taehyung mengulum senyuman. "A-aku suka kau mengandalkanku untuk sekedar membuatkanmu sarapan atau ya- _itulah_." Jungkook tertawa kering.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia merasa Jungkook begitu lucu saat salah tingkah dan gigi kelincinya menggigit bibir dengan gerakan imut.

"Berarti tidak apa-apa jika aku terus merepotkanmu?" Tanya Taehyung kurang ajar dan membuat dokter muda dihadapannya tertawa dan tanpa sadar mengusap kepala Taehyung dan berbalik berjalan menuju pintu

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jawabnya sembari menarik kenop pintu. " _Asal kau berjanji akan tetap disini._ " Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan menghilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup secara otomatis.

"Berjanji apa?" Bisik Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Astaga, ke mana perginya semua umpatan di lidahnya.

"Tetap dimana?" Bisiknya lagi dan duduk di sofa dengan pikiran kosong.

"Disini?" Ia memutari matanya pada rumah Jungkook. Ia seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Hoseok yang berjalan dan berlari, dengung tawa Jungkook dan Hoseok, pertengkaran kecil mereka, seruan menyebalkan saat mereka bermain game tengah malam. Semua cerita hosoek yang diresap oleh dinding berwarna hijau toska di sekelilingnya.

 _Ia merasakan Hoseok._

Dan _ia merasakan Jungkook_ juga.

Taehyung menarik dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang Jungkook beri tahu sebagai kamar Hoseok. Ia mengusap permukaan kayunya yang halus dan dingin. Ada tulisan Jung Hoseok samar yang menghilang, ia tak sadar tersenyum. Menempelkan dahinya pada pintu dan menghirup aroma kayu dan pelitur yang khas.

Pintu ini adalah saksi keberadaan Hoseok yang berdengung seperti nyamuk. Ia memejamkan mata dan seakan mendengar kembali jeritan-jeritan menyenangkan yang dulu mengaung di rumah ini. Hoseok yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu ini dan mencengkram kesakitan sekuat tenaga. Hoseok yang tertidur dengan desah nafas menenangkan. Jungkook yang tertawa ceria dengan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

Bagaimana bisa,

 _Bagaimana bisa dia terperangap diantara kedua adik-kakak itu seperti ini?_

Bagaimana bisa keduanya menyerap seluruh energi Taehyung dan lengan-lengan mereka menumpu Taehyung agar tidak jatuh.

 _Ya, bagaimana bisa, kan?_

;:;:;:;:

 _"Annyeong Haseyo."_

Jungkook ikut membungkuk saat pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh empat di hadapannya mengenalkan sebagai salah satu asisten dokternya yang baru.

"Namamu-" Jungkook menatap kertas di genggamannya. " _Kim Minggyu?"_

" _Ne, Jeon sonsaengnim._ " Ia tersenyum sopan. Dagunya lancip dan saat ia tersenyum gigi taringnya yang seperti vampire mencuat menarik perhatian. Matanya tajam namun ramah dan hangat.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk dua hari ke depan." Ucap Jungkook tipis.

"Ne, aku mengharapkan bimbinganmu Dokter Jeon." Ujarnya dan kembali tersenyum. Well, untuk skala penampilan Jungkook benar-benar memuji Namjoon dalam hal menyeleksi. Ia pandai memilih dokter dan asisten dokter yang berwajah tampan memikat hingga beberapa pasien berkata sebagian besar dokter di lantai lima belas lebih cocok menjadi seorang model daripada dokter.

"Aku bertanggung jawab pada lima pasien disini." Ia berjalan menuju ruangan dua puluh satu dan Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Pasien pertama, Nyonya Hong. Istri dari presdir Hong Jisoo pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea. Istrinya menderita _Pneumotoraks._ Kami sudah melakukan _aspiration_ tetapi gejala komplikasi seperti tekanan darah rendah juga penumpukan cairan di paru mulai menampakkan reaksi. Ini memungkinkan dia mengalami _bronchopleural fistula._ Kami masih menunggu konfirmasi dari hasil sinar X untuk dapat melakukan operasi." Jelas Jungkook dan Mingyu mengangguk paham.

Mereka masuk ruangan dua puluh satu dan Jungkook memeriksa pasiennya dengan tenang dan begitu ramah, mengenalkan Mingyu dan memberitahu jika dua hari ke depan Mingyu akan bertanggung jawab mengecek seluruh keadaan istrinya yang masih berbaring lemah.

"Yang kedua adalah kamar nomor tiga puluh dua." mereka berjalan cepat mengarungi lorong yang sepi dan hanya beberapa perawat yang lewat dan mengapa Jungkook yang menganggukkan kepala arogan. "Im Jaebum. Putra dari artis kenamaan Korea Selatan. Dia baru saja menjalani operasi _Bedah Pintas Arteri Jantung._ Kau hanya perlu mengecek keadannya setiap lima jam sekali."

Ia terus menjelaskan seluruh kondisi lima pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya pada Mingyu yang mengangguk paham dan sesekali bertanya tentang prosedur pemeriksaan pada pasien lima belas yang bisa dibilang harus lebih ramah dan teratur karena biaya tak murah yang digantung dokter muda jenius seperti Jungkook.

"Dan terakhir, nomor tiga puluh satu." Jungkook melihat wajah Mingyu yang semangat dan membuatnya senang. "Jeon Wonwoo. Ia adalah seorang model terkenal, ya..kau mungkin kadang melihat dirinya berpose di pamflet merk pakain dan barang-barang lainnya. Wonwoo baru saja menjalani _bedah reseksi aneurisme_ , dan tiga hari lagi ia harus melakukan bedah untuk penggantian katup aorta. Ia masih dalam keadaan sangat lemah dan perbanyaklah berinteraksi dengannya karena pihak keluarganya sangat jarang menjenguknya." Jungkook menarik nafas. "Aku biasa menemaninya sore hari, dia sangat suka baca buku, saat senggang kau mungkin bisa membacakannya buku. Dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu dengan seksama."

Mereka memasuki kamar dan Wonwoo membuka matanya yang tertutup dan tersenyum begitu lemah.

"Wonwoo-sii. Ini adalah Kim Mingyu, dia adalah asisten dokterku sekarang. Dia akan ikut bertanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu. Dan nah, mari saya lakukan pemeriksaan." Jungkook tidak sadar jika pemuda di belakangnya yang sedari tadi nampak ceria mendadak raut wajahnya mengkeruh. Ia berjalan enggan dan menolak menatap wajah pasien yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Keadaanmu semakin baik." Ucap Jungkook. "Aku akan siapkan obat untuk memancing lukamu agar cepat mengering. Dokter Kim-" ia menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang mengetatkan dagunya tak suka. Ia membungkuk pelan pada Jungkook sebagai tanda maaf karena mengacuhkan Jungkook dan mengeluarkan notes dari kantung jasnya untuk menulis resep obat karena biasanya ia tidak membutuhkan notes untuk mengingat resep obat. Tetapi kali ini, ia harus menggunakannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kamar inap wonwoo.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Mingyu dan mengusap hidungnya yang dingin.

"Tidak juga?" Ulang Jungkook.

"Dia-" Mingyu menarik nafas. "Katakanlah teman masa kecil."

"Mingyu-a." Jungkook memanggilnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Butuh saran?'

"A-apa itu Sonsaengnim?"

"Setiap orang butuh kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan kedua untuk menata segalanya menjadi sempurna. Kesempatan kedua untuk duduk dan dengarkan apa yang mau ia bicarakan. Jadi," Jungkook menepuk pundaknya dengan bersahabat.

 _"Beri dia kesempatan kedua."_

;:;:;;;:;

"Wajahmu pucat."

Taehyung menoleh, menaikkan alis meminta Jungkook mengulang ucapannya.

"Wajahmu pucat." Ucapnya tenang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku oke."

"Lukamu terasa sakit?"

"Tidak juga-"

"Atau kepalamu?"

"Tidak-"

"Atau yang lainnya? Tubuhmu yang lainnya?"

"Tida-Berhenti menyentuh tanganku!" Seru Taehyung sambil mengusir jari-jari Jungkook yang mencengkram lengannya kuat, menekan beberapa tempat lalu memaksa tubuh Taehyung agar menghadapnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba memeriksa tubuhmu." Alasan Jungkook, menjerit keras saat Taehyung menampat punggung tangannya dengan kuat. Warna kemerahan langsung merebak di kulitnya yang sensitif.

"Tidak usah memukul, Kim Taehyung!" Tekan Jungkook dan menahan keinginan untuk memerangkap kedua pipi Taehyung dan mencubitnya dengan leluasa, namun melihat tatapan tajam yang nyata tertuju padanya membuat Jungkook diam dan beralih menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku tidak akan memukul jika kau menjaga tanganmu, Dokter Jeon." Jawab Taehyung lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dagunya terangkat arogan dan memperlihatkan bentuk wajah tajam yang mengagumkan. Jungkook diam-diam memujanya dan berharap bisa menyentuh lekuk wajah Taehyung tanpa dosa dan hambatan.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri." Gumam Jungkook. Mematikan _Air Conditioner_ begitu tahu jika Taehyung tidak menyukainya, bergumam mengingatkan agar Taehyung memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?" Tanya Taehyung tidak terima, memakai sabuk pengaman dan membuka setengah jendela mobil Range Rover besar Jungkook.

"Mungkin, karena kau terlihat jauh lebih patuh dan manis hari ini?" Jungkook berucap main-main sembari menginjak kopling dan menggerakkan persenelling ke angka satu.

"Haha, lucu." Taehyung tertawa kering. " _Lupakan kejadian semalam karena itu adalah murni rasa kasihanku padamu_." Taehyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kau begitu _merana dan kesepian_ , jadi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang. "Benar." Gumamnya. "Aku memang merana dan kesepian, terimakasih atas kejelasannya."

"Hei." Taehyung menoleh kembali dan meninju lengan Jungkook. " _Tidak seru,_ " dengusnya. "Jangan merajuk, Dokter Jeon."

"Aku tidak merajuk." Ucap Jungkook, memutar stir ke arah kanan. "Kau pikir aku adalah _kau_ -Kim Taehyung yang selalu merajuk setiap kali keinginanmu tidak terpenuhi?"

"Kata-KATA SIAPA?" Jerit Taehyung dan bernyengit di kursinya. "Kurang ajar, aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Akui saja." Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau akan marah-marah sepanjang hari dan membentak siapapun."

" _Hell,_ " desis Taehyung. "Hoseok Hyung yang memberitahumu?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Suara Hoseok saat menceritakan Taehyung masih bergema tak mau hilang. Menemani Jungkook disetiap pemuda itu berada di ambang kesadaran, menuntunnya untuk sabar menanti kedatangan Kim Taehyung. Gumam hangat dan tutur kata Hoseok yang halus berhasil membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam perangkap, mencoba mencari jalan keluar namun terhenti dan terjebak tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku mengantuk." Bisik Taehyung, menggigit bibirnya sesaat dan melirik Jungkook yang mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk tidur. "Jika kau lelah, kau bisa bangunkan aku dan kita bisa bertukar posisi."

"Aku masih sayang nyawaku." Ujar Jungkook. "Seokjin hyung sudah mewantiku dengan pisau bedah tepat di depan wajahku agar tidak sekalipun memberikan kau kesempatan untuk menyetir."

"Sialnya aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang butuh petuah menyedihkan seperti itu."

"Tidak, hyung." Ucap Jungkook serius. "Kau hampir mata saat kecelakaan itu terjadi dan ditambah kau melihat Min Seojin meninggal tepat di depan matamu. _Kau pikir kau masih bisa baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu?_ " Jungkook menoleh cepat dan kembali memfokuskan mata pada jalanan. "Aku yakin ada trauma, walaupun berskala tipis. Aku pastikan tanganmu akan bergetar saat memegang stir, nafas memendek, pandangan kabur. Kau akan kacau."

Taehyung sadar ucapan Jungkook ada benarnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku koreksi." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Bangunkan aku jika kau butuh teman mengobrol."

"Teman marah-marah maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak marah-marah!"

"Nah, kau baru saja marah-marah."

"Kau yang memancingku untuk marah-marah, haish!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, memejamkan mata dan menghiraukan tawa Jungkook yang lucu.

;:;:;:

"H-hei, kau yakin?"

Taehyun mencengkram lengan Jungkook, menatap takut-takut dan gelisah. Ia menggigit bibirnya begitu kuat, menggeleng tipis seolah meminta waktu untuk menyiapkan seluruh pertahanan diri.

Empat jam lebih perjalanan mereka menuju Busan, melewati pesisir pantai hingga akhirnya sampai di _Haeundae-gu_ , distrik indah dengan hamparan pantai tak pernah sepi. Pantai Heundae menarik banyak wisatawan dari dalam dan luar negri membuatnya selalu hidup oleh hiruk-pikuk, dan Taehyung berharap dapat menyejukkan pikirannya sesaat di sana.

Namun begitu mereka memasuki wilayah _Bansong-dong_ ; kediaman keluarga Jungkook di Busan, mendadak kepanikan menyergapnya dengan aneh, mencekat langkahnya begitu berat. Rumah berwarna gading dan bergaya Eropa antik itu memikau Taehyung, membayangkan di sinilah tempat Jungkook dan Hoseok berbagi cerita dan mengisi kesakitan. Bisa dikatakan, rumah ini lebih terasa akan kehadiran Jung Hoseok. Bayang-bayang dingin memeluknya erat dan membuka seluruh ingatan Taehyung, mendobraknya tanpa ampun dan tanpa permisi Dindingnya yang pucar berbisik semu, sapuan angin dingin berhembus mengucapkan selamat datang di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung yakin, berdiri selama lima menit saja ia sudah berkeinginan kuat untuk menangis.

"Hyung." Jungkook menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada sela-sela jari Taehyung. Menggenggam Taehyung begitu benar, menangkapnya sekuat tenaga, dan membimbingnya tanpa takut. "Tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya, mengusap punggung Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum, menarik Taehyung menuju pintu besar dengan tulisan 'Kediaman Jeon' yang nyata dan artistik.

Jungkook menekan bel dua-tiga kali, meremas jari Taehyung saat sosok ibunya membuka pintu dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cerah. Lalu berubah terkejut saat matanya berlabuh pada pemuda di samping Jungkook.

"Anakku," gumamnya dan mengirimi Jungkook ciuman di pipi serta kening, ia menanyakan kabar Jungkook, dan dibalas dengan jawaban memuaskan. Wanita itu mengusap pundak Jungkook, menatap jari anaknya yang bertautan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut coklat hangat yang masih menunduk; takut jika kenyataan bisa menamparnya penuh kebodohan.

" _Kim Taehyung._ "

Taehyung tertegun, mengangkat kepalanya dan tergagap.

"Benar?" Wanita itu tersenyum. " _Namamu Kim Taehyung, kan?_ "

"N-ne." Jawabnya gugup. Jungkook kembali meremas jarinya lebih kuat. Tersenyum menenangkan hingga Taehyung bisa kembali bernafas.

Wanita itu tersenyum, menyiratkan sekilas akan garis kemiripan antara Jungkook dengan ibunya.

"Kedua anakku tidak berhenti menceritakan dirimu." Ujarnya dan mencubit pipi Jungkook; langsung ditepis lambut dan merengek jika dia sudah besar dan tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti. "Aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu denganmu. Nah, mari masuk." Ia mempersilahkan dengan sopan.

Dan foto keluarga adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Taehyung. Lututnya begitu lemas. Foto itu menunjukkan Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang ayah tirinya, memakai kemeja dan rompi dengan senyuman lebar; _kanak-kanak, polos, bahagia,_ sementara Hoseok duduk di lengan kursi dan satu lengannya menjaga sosok ibu tirinya yang anggun, memakai setelan jas yang mahal sembari tersenyum hangat dan nyeleneh namun nampak begitu tampan dan formal.

 _Jung Hoseok._

Taehyung sama sekali tidak memiliki foto Hoseok, maka ketika dia bisa melihat Hoseok dibalut dengan frame besar di ruangan keluarga Jeon, nafasnya tertarik, bayangannya menggulung dan terbentuk kembali. Setiap pecahannya membentuk satu alur film dan terputar di bawah kendalinya.

"Jungkook." Panggilnya lirih.

Jungkook refleks menoleh. Wajah Taehyung sangat pucat, matanya nanar dan kosong, dia seakan mencari oksigen, paru-parunya tidak bekerja secara maksimal, mulutnya terbuka, _memanggil terus-menerus nama Jungkook seperti mantra._ Menginginkan pemuda itu merengkuhnya dan berbisik menenangkan.

Ia ingin Jungkook _menggapainya_. _Meraihnya_ dan menjaga Taehyung dari kilatan masa lalu yang kembali menusuk serta membekap segenap kesakitan yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Ia menangis; _dulu_. Keras dan tak tahu malu di hadapan Seokjin. Tetapi Seokjin tidak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya mengusap punggung Taehyung dan memberikan petuah bijak.

Tetapi kali ini ia ingin menangis di pelukan Jungkook. Memberitahu _sesakit_ apa dirinya, _sejatuh_ apa dirinya, _semerana_ apa dirinya, ia terjerembab menyakitkan tanpa tahu obat ampuh yang bisa mengembalikan seluruh hidupnya seperti semula. Beratus kotak rokok, beratus botol minuman alkohol, ia menenggaknya dengan sia-sia karena kenangan itu menyelinap _kurang ajar, kejam, tak tahu aturan._ Sakit itu masih membekas dan memberikan efek nyeri yang tidak main-main.

Seberapa kuat Taehyung menampik keberadaan Jung Hoseok, maka sekuat itu pula kenangan mereka akan membunuh Kim Taehyung.

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Jungkook, menarik Taehyung dalam pelukan dan tak mengindahkan tatapan ibunya yang terkejut. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Terus-menerus membisikkan kata-kata itu dan berharap tubuh bergetar Taehyung akan mereda. "Bodohnya aku, maafkan aku. Kenapa aku membawamu kesini, maafkan aku."

Taehyung ingin berkata jika ini bukanlah salah Jungkook, ia ingin memukul Jungkook dan menyuruhnya _berhenti_ berucap maaf, ia ingin mengaung marah, melesakkan seluruh rasa kesal juga kesakitan dan menguburnya di dasar bumi. Namun berakhir dengan meremas kemeja Jungkook, ia menangis seperti orang bodoh. Pesakitan aneh. Ia menyerah, masa bodo. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Tersandung, jatuh terjerembab dan biarkan Jungkook yang mengobati lukanya.

Kim Taehyung ingin benar-benar melepas topengnya di hadapan Jungkook dan di hadapan foto Hoseok yang tersenyum lebar.

Selesai.

Dirinya yang sesungguhnya telah selesai. Topengnya hancur. Kim Taehyung hancur; _lebih dari apapun._

* * *

TBC

* * *

ADA MEANIE UWOOOOO /heboh sendiri/

Saya ga berenti ngucapin Terimakasih dan Saranghaeyooo buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan review. Terimakasih sudah menanti fanfict abal buatan saya ini yang penuh drama. Sarangehayoo bagi kalian yang ngeluangin waktu buat bombardir kotak review saya, juga support saya dengan penuh cinta/? I LOVE YOU~

I'm sooo happy to read all of your reviews, it's give me the mood to continue the story.

And for ALES, JANGAN ANCEM AKU PAKE PISO LAGI YA TAN, SAYA UDAH APDET NIH, LOVE YOUUUU~

.

.

.

Is it hard to leave some feedback?

Because i'm appreciate review so much!

I wont bite, i'm promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with Kook!Seme . Please notice me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself**

 **for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely** _my style._

 _._

 _._

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Bagi Nyonya Jeon, putranya bagaikan sebuah buku.

Jeon Jungkook mungkin terlihat sulit ditebak, kearoganan mencuat di wajahnya, tatapan matanya seringkali melecehkan, ia diberkahi ingatan yang luar biasa memukau. Jungkook adalah buku. Lipatannya kusam, terlalu sering dibuka dan meninggalkan jejak kesedihan. Jungkook tetaplah putra manisnya. Bocah kecil yang selalu berteriak meminta ibunya menyanyikan lagu tidur, pertama kali Nyonya Jeon menyentuh jari-jari mungil Jungkook dengan tubuh masih lemas akibat persalinan. Saat itulah mata Jungkook terbuka, menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Mata itu memberikannya pelajaran. Ketegaran, cahaya kehidupannya yang baru.

Nyonya Jeon nenarik nafas pelan, ia tengah _membaca_ Jungkook. Meneliti aksara buram yang Jungkook perlihatkan di raut wajahnya. Awalnya, ia tidak dapat membacanya. Jungkook menutupi semua cerita dengan baik. Menguburnya terlalu dalam, tak mengijinkan orang lain untuk menjangkaunya. Sulit sekali menebak apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran putra sulungnya.

Lalu, ketika putranya menggenggam jemari pemuda itu, memeluknya penuh kesungguhan. Nyonya Jeon bahkan harus menahan nafas ketika Jungkook berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, mengelus pundaknya hati-hati seakan putranya takut pemuda itu akan hancur. Putranya ditundukkan semudah itu. Entah oleh sihir atau kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki pemuda berambut coklat yang menangis di pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalah percintaannya. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang setiap hari mengoceh senang tentang kekasihnya, Jungkook lebih memilih diam. Memendam perasannya seorang diri. Jungkook terlalu fokus dengan impiannya, hingga kabut bernama cinta tidak pernah terlihat di matanya.

Dan kini ia melihat mata putranya. Menelisik lebih dalam. Memakai naluri keibuannya masuk dan menyusuri isi kepala Jungkook, membongkar tatapan sayunya, mencari tak henti pertanda ganjil yang menenangkan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menemukannya. _Tipis_. _Tak tertembus._

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya, berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

Kim Taehyung terbaring di sana, wajahnya pucat. Pemuda itu jatuh pingsan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan raut wajah perih.

Mata Jungkook berair, tangannya bergetar. Ia meremas penjepit kapas basah berisi alkohol lalu membubuhkan hati-hati pada luka di bagian perut Taehyung. Ada darah kering, luka jahitannya membengkak, terdapat goresan merah yang membuat Nyonya Jeon meringis.

"Lukanya infeksi." Jawab Jungkook, berdeham. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku membawa obatnya." Jawab Jungkook tenang. Ia tengah menyiapkan perban, menggulungnya hati-hati di sekitar telapak tangannya untuk mengukur ukuran.

"Butuh sesuatu, nak?" Nyonya Jeon mengelus pundak Jungkook.

Wanita itu terkesiap menyadari pundak Jungkook yang begitu tegang. Ia meremas pundak Jungkook lalu memeluk kepala Jungkook.

Nyonya Jeon mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook dengan sayang. "Seperti yang kau katakan. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Nyonya Jeon mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook. Pemuda itu tidak protes, hanya diam. Matanya menatap wajah Taehyung dengan kalut.

Putranya masih sama. Jeon Jungkooknya yang manis.

"Bagaimana.." Jungkook bernafas. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya, bu?" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum. "Kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Kau masih sama dengan dirimu yang dulu, anakku. Jeon Jungkook yang tersenyum lembut di hari pemakaman ayah; tidak ada tangisan. Berkata dengan ceria semoga ayah hidup bahagia di surga. Menerima Hoseok seperti saudara kandungmu sendiri. Menangisi Hoseok dengan luar biasa tabah. Ya, Hoseok sudah tidak ada. Tetapi kata-kata dan janjinya masih kau simpan rapi. Aku rasa tak ada yang melampaui rasa bahagia Hoseok dari itu semua. Putra ibu hebat." Nyonya Jeon menepuk pipi Jungkook lembut. "Putra ibu berhasil menjadi dokter toraks terhebat yang dimiliki Korea. Kau mampu melewati semuanya. Dan ibu tidak mengerti kenapa putra ibu yang hebat ini khawatir berlebih. Jika Jeon Jungkook berkata 'iya, aku akan lakukan' maka Jeon Jungkook _pasti_ akan melakukannya."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, merasa kembali menjadi anak-anak dalam dekapan ibunya yang hangat. Ia memeluk ibunya erat. "Ibu.." bisiknya lemah.

"Kenapa, sayangku?"

Jungkook ragu sesaat. Ia menelan air liurnya sebelum pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya, Jungkook selalu berdiri di depan foto Hoseok, menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut berulang kali. Tak ada jawaban, hanya desahan angin dan kesunyian. Ia ingin ibunya memberikan jawaban, meringankan beban yang bergelayut di pundaknya. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang.

"Ibu, apakah Hoseok Hyung akan baik-baik saja jika aku.." ia memejamkan mata. _"Jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Taehyung?"_

;:;:;:;:

Namjoon mengendarai SUVnya dengan tenang, sesekali melirik Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya. Wajah pemuda itu serius, menghindari tatapan Namjoon dan lebih memilih menatap jalan raya yang padat. Namjoon tersenyum maklum. Kening dokter itu berkerut. Matanya berulang kali berkaca-kaca, lalu dengan cepat ia usap dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau oke?" Namjoon bertanya. Memecah kesunyian.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat. Bahunya melorot menyedihkan, seakan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dari kehidupan.

"Hei, mau mendengar saranku?" Namjoon menaikkan persenelling ke angka 3 lalu menginjak gas.

"Dengan syarat saranmu masuk akal." Seokjin mendengus.

"Cukup masuk akal, aku rasa." Namjoon menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menunggu." Ucap Seokjin malas.

"Lakukan hal ini lain hari, kau tidak bisa datang tiba-tiba lalu-"

"Ditolak." Sela Seokjin. "Kau bisa menurunkan aku di sini, aku akan naik taksi." Seokjin mengambil ponselnya di atas dashboard, tangan bersiap mencengkram kenop pintu.

" _Sial_ , Seokjin." Desis Namjoon. "Kenapa kau menjadi jauh lebih menyebalkan?"

Seokjin terdiam. "Karena kau tidak berada diposisiku." Ia melirik Namjoon tajam. "Cara memperbaiki boneka yang rusak adalah _posisikan_ dirimu menjadi si boneka rusak. Rasakan. Jangan lihat dari luar. Kau mungkin berpikir _bisa_ memperbaikinya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-ap _a. Kau tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya._ "

Kini Namjoon yang diam. "Hampir benar." Gumamnya. "Pertanyaannya adalah apakah si boneka _bersedia_ diperbaiki atau tidak?"

Bersedia.

Seokjin menjawab dalam hati.

Ia bersedia diperbaiki.

"Pertanyaan lagi." Ucap Seokjin. " _Siapa yang mau memperbaiki boneka rusak?_ "

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas. "Kau butuh kopi, _dude_." Ia menekan stir terlalu erat, buku kukunya memutih.

"Aku tidak butuh kopi, dan _apapun._ " Jerit Seokjin. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Penampilannya sangat kacau. Kancing kemejanya terbuka paksa, ia melempar jas dokternya ke dashboard mobil diiringi desisan murka.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan." Namjoon menghentikkan mobilnya, ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke luar. "Mari kutunjukkan."

Namjoon terlebih dahulu keluar sembari melepas setelan jasnya. Menyisakan kemeja putih dan dasi yang sengaja ia longgarkan. Namjoon menggulung lengan kemeja bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang keluar dari mobil. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan Seokjin dengan muka datar.

" _Kau memuakkan, Kim Seokjin._ " Desis Namjoon. "Sandiwara apa yang sedang kau perlihatkan padaku?" Namjoon menarik kerah baju Seokjin hingga tubuh pemuda itu terangkat.

"Kau berulang kali menyebut dirimu pembunuh." Ucap Namjoon tepat di depan Seokjin. "Mau dengar apa yang ada dipikiranku?" Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya. " _Kau memang pembunuh, brengsek._ "

Seokjin bergetar, tangannya mengepal. Pupil matanya berkeliaran, menusuk Namjoon dengan gigi gemeretak.

"Apa? Kau marah? Mau memukulku?" Ejek Namjoon. Ia melirik kepalan tangan Seokjin, tertawa mengesalkan sembari mendorong tubuh Seokjin. "Aku yakin pembunuh sepertimu sanggup melakukannya."

"Diam." Gertak Seokjin.

"Kau mau aku diam?" Namjoon tersenyum sinis. "Sayangnya sudah tidak bisa lagi, aku muak denganmu, semua perkataanmu, akting sialanmu, semuanya!"

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya maju dan meninju wajah Namjoon. Namjoon terjatuh, kembali bangun sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Ia memancing emosi Seokjin.

Seokjin kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke dagu Namjoon, setiap pukulan yang Seokjin berikan maka Namjoon akan tertawa memprovokasi, menyambut setiap makian dan pukulan Seokjin yang tak main-main. Tetapi Namjoon sama sekali tak membalasnya. Ia semakin sibuk menarik Seokjin meluapkan amarahnya. Seokjin terengah, ia merunduk dan terjatuh di depan kap mobil, merosot lalu duduk di atas tanah dengan peluh membasahi kemejanya. Buku jarinya berdenyut nyeri, di telapak tangannya tercetak bekas kuku akibat kepalannya yang terlalu kuat.

Namjoon membuang ludah bercampur darah. Tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri susah payah, menyeret langkahnya lalu duduk di samping Seokjin. Kemejanya acak-acakan, darah membekas di sudut bibirnya, wajahnya hancur, tetapi ada senyuman bahagia di sana.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya. Melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Seokjin.

"Brengsek." Desis Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa, dan Seokjin ikut tertawa. Menarik nafas panjang. Beban di pundaknya entah menguar kemana. Lautan bernama kekhawatiran perlahan hilang, tergantikan desisan lega dan kebahagiaan aneh di dadanya. Namjoon mengusap kepala Seokjin. Gerakannya canggung dan kaku. Seokjin mengenal Kim Namjoon. Pemuda dengan IQ di atas rata-rata itu tak mudah menunjukkan jiwa keperduliannya pada orang lain. Ia lebih memilih mengatakan seluruh yang ada di kepalanya secara blak-blakan. Memberikan nasehat dan saran manjur. Dan kini pemuda itu melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Bukan salahmu, bukan juga salah Taehyung, aku akan membela ayahmu kali ini. Ini semua bukan salah siapa-siapa. _Berhenti_ menyebut dirimu sendiri pembunuh, karena kau bukan. _Tidak ada pembunuh_. Ini hanya permainan. Takdir sedang tertawa pada manusia yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan. _Takdir_ selalu berhubungan dengan _waktu_ , dan _waktu tidak memberikan kita kesempatan untuk berjalan mundur._ " Namjoon memejamkan mata ketika mengatakannya, jari tangannya turun meremas lengan Seokjin.

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Taehyung. Berbicara denganmu baik-baik tidak akan membuat otakmu bekerja. Kau boleh saja dokter hebat, tetapi pemikiranmu bisa dilampaui anak kecil. Isi kepalamu itu tiga puluh persen emosi. Aku butuh mengatakannya dalam kondisi kau tenang, tidak ketakutan dan bertingkah menyebalkan. Aku harus mengeluarkan amarahmu agar kita bisa bicara baik-baik."

Seokjin merunduk, paham. Namjoon melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia sesali, sekuat apapun Seokjin mencoba memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, _ia tidak akan pernah bisa._ Bahkan jika ia mampu, ia ingin menukar hidupnya dengan Seojin. Tetapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa. Sesuatu telah terjadi, dan Seokjin _tak punya kekuatan untuk mengubahnya._

"Aku akan tetap ke rumah Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin.

Namjoon membuka mata. "Dengan syarat tidak ada kata-kata _aku pembunuh._ "

Seokjin tertawa lagi, kini lebih bebas. "Diterima."

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya ke udara. _"Mari tebus dosamu bersama-sama."_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin menatap Namjoon jauh lebih berbeda dari lima tahun persahabatan yang telah mereka jalani.

;:;:;;;

Jungkook meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung. Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun. Dahi pemuda itu kini basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang halus menempel di sisi wajahnya yang berkeringat. Jungkook harus mengutuk Seokjin, mengirimi pemuda itu bingkisan berupa pukulan dan makian karena tidak memberitahunya secara sungguh-sungguh. Kim _Sialan_ Seokjin gagal memahami kondisi Taehyung, terlambat memperingati Jungkook dan melampaui seluruh prosedur rumah sakit.

Jungkook menahan umpatannya, jarinya mengusap pelipis Taehyung. Ibunya menawarkan makan siang. Jungkook menolaknya sopan. Beralasan tidak lapar. Ia memang tidak lapar. Tidak. Dengan kondisi Taehyung yang hampir membuat jantungnya lepas. Pemuda itu pingsan di pelukannya, melemah saat Jungkook memanggil namanya dan menepuk pipinya frekuentif. Dan ketakutan kembali menyergapnya seperi kegelapan.

Jungkook terbiasa berada dalam kondisi panik, ketakutan mencekam dan berteman dengan kematian samar yang terhirup saat dirinya sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk tenang, bersikap profesional walau proses _distol_ dan _sistol_ mulai melemah. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa, mencengkram lebih erat pisau bedah ditangannya dan mengamati kardiak si pasien, ia mengerutkan kening berkonsentrasi, menelusuri ingatan sekecil debu agar ia dapat mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

 _Aorta_ , _Vena_ , _Arteri_ , _Atrium_ , _sekat Mediastinum_ , _celah Thoracic inlet_ berisi permukaan _posterior, lateral, serta manubrium sterni_. Ia memaksa otaknya bekerja mengenali _garis-garis imajiner_ , bagian-bagian iga; _caput, collum, dan corpus,_ meraba susunan cekungan iga tempat berjalan berurutan dari atas ke bawah vena, arteri dan syaraf. Mulai _garis aksilaris anterior_ pembuluh darah dan syaraf bercabang dua dan berjalan di bawah dan di atas iga. Hingga tombol klik dalam ingatan kelabunya menyala dan ia tahu apa harus ia lakukan saat itu juga.

Namun dari seluruh pengalaman itu semua, ketidakberdayaan Taehyung dalam pelukannya adalah ketakutan terbesar Jeon Jungkook. Ia merasa nafasnya terhenti. Seluruh janjinya berjatuhan ke dasar jurang, Jeon Jungkook terlalu lelah menggapainya satu-persatu. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah menahannya agar tidak jatuh semakin banyak.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Dokter Jeon?"

Jungkook berkedip. Kim Taehyung mengerang pelan, memijit kepalanya dan mencoba mendudukan tubuh. Jungkook mendorong lembut tubuh Taehyung agar tetap berbaring bergumam tentang larangan bersikap hiperaktif.

"Apa mereka memasang sesuatu di kakimu?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi. Tak sadar suaranya terdengar marah dan kesal. "Atau di paru-paru, jantung, tulang rusukmu?"

"Menurutmu aku tahu?" Jawab Taehyung. "Apa kau pikir aku dalam keadaan sadar, mata terbuka lebar, ketika dokter-dokter itu merombak tubuhku? Kau kira aku memperhatikan percakapan mereka tentang membedah katup aorta dan lambung tergores pecahan kaca?"

Jungkook melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada orang yang salah. Ia melepaskan nafas kasar. Ia _marah_. Ia teramat marah. Ia marah karena ia tidak dilibatkan. Ia marah karena mereka membiarkan Jungkook berdiri di sebrang garis tanpa berniat memanggilnya untuk mendekati garis tersebut.

"Kita harus secepatnya kembali ke Seoul." Jungkook berucap tenang. "Ada yang salah dengan luka operasimu. Aku yakin kakakmu tahu jawabannya."

"Kau juga dokter." Seru Taehyung.

"Memang." Jungkook menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tetapi terdapat beberapa hal yang berada di luar tanggung jawabku" Ia mengusap perut Taehyung halus. "Mungkin dia takut aku balas dendam dan mencabut jantungmu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Tidak lucu." Ia merengut. "Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum _mengunjungi_ Hoseok Hyung."

Jungkook harusnya tahu sekeras kepala apa Kim Taehyung jika menginginkan sesuatu. Ide menyeret Taehyung atau menggendongnya ke mobil lalu mengantarkannya ke Seoul masuk sesaat lalu menghilang. Jungkook tak sebodoh itu. Taehyung cukup kuat untuk meninju wajahnya dengan diiringi dengusan marah.

"Oke." Ucapnya. "Setelah itu kita kembali ke Seoul."

Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook yakin dirinya akan melakukan apa saja demi melihat senyuman itu. Ia berdeham, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Taehyung.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berbisik.

"Kau dokternya di sini." Jawab Taehyung, ia memejamkan mata. Terus-menerus berucap dalam hati agar usapan jari Jungkook di keningnya tak cepat menghilang. "Kau yang tahu keadaanku."

 _Bertahanlah di sana._

"Tapi kau pasiennya." Ia dengan tenang mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Tangannya masih mengusap dahi Taehyung perlahan.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Hei, Dokter Jeon."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau _janjikan_ pada Hoseok Hyung?"

Aroma minyak angin menusuk penciuman Jungkook, ia tersenyum. _Misterius dan tak terbaca_. Semakin hari, Taehyung merasa Jungkook semakin sulit digapai. Awalnya pemuda itu tidak memakai satupun pakaian pelindung, membiarkan Taehyung membacanya dengan leluasa, namun kini pakaian pelindung itu bertambah tebal. Menjanjikan sebuah penjelasan lebar yang tak tersentuh.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" Tanya Jungkook balik.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku menjanjikan keselamatanmu, menjagamu, yah..seperti itu." Jungkook melepas tangannya dari pergelangan Taehyung.

"Bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku?"

Mata Jungkook menatapnya. "Benar." Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat, kemeja Armaninya bergesekan dengan kulitnya dan memberikan efek bunyi yang menenangkan. Aroma Jungkook bertahan pada lemon segar. Seakan ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kanak-kanak namun maskulin disaat yang bersamaan. "Terdengar menjijikan?" Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia meremas seprai dibawahnya erat. "Terdengar luar biasa romantis." Ia terkekeh. "Walaupun aku bukan pecinta romantis."

Jungkook mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Bisik Taehyung. "Aku objek utamanya, benar?" Ia menghembuskan nafas kencang. "Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau menyesal."

"Aku rasa kau harus tutup mulut."

Taehyung membeku. "H-hei Dokter Jeon apa yang kau lakukan."

"Membuatmu diam."

 _Itu_ memang membuatnya diam. Bagaimana ia tidak membungkam dirinya sendiri saat wajah Jungkook sedekat ini?

Pemuda itu membungkuk di atas tubuhnya hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya di antara pundak Jungkook, memejamkan mata erat karena takut menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat. Nafasnya beraroma kopi, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan sengatan listrik yang membingungkan.

"Demi Tuhan, segera jauhkan-"

Ciuman tipis di dahinya menjahit bibir Taehyung.

"Diam sejenak, oke?" Bisik Jungkook. "Selama aku masih _berani_ dan _tidak ketakutan._ "

Jungkook menggenggam kepala tangan Taehyung, mengurai ketegangan di jari-jari Taehyung hingga terbuka. Menyelipkan jarinya dan menyatukan jari mereka.

"Sebelum Jung Hoseok atau Min Seojin memenangkanmu kembali. Aku harus memelukmu seerat yang aku bisa."

"Aku tidak _menawarkan_ untuk memperbaiki masa lalumu. Kau sudah cukup merasa sakit. Aku tidak mau menambahkannya lagi. Jangan ingat Hoseok Hyung jika itu membuatmu lemah. Jangan pula ingat Min Seojin yang akan membuatmu merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Sekali saja," Jungkook bernafas, kehangatannya mengusap wajah Taehyung. "Sekali saja, _ingat aku._ "

Ingat aku.

Jungkook terus-menerus membisikkan itu. Mengurung tubuhnya dalam pelukan tangguh. Taehyung betah menutup matanya. Berharap seluruh ucapan Jungkook adalah denting pengingat jika ia masih sadar. Tetapi sangat sulit mempercayainya, yang berbisik ditelinganya ini adalah Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tak lebih dari dua bulan. Pemuda itu kini memeluknya kuat, berusaha menenggelamkan seluruh akal sehatnya dan memohon sebuah kepastian.

Taehyung ingin membuka mulutnya, bertanya dengan nada kejam _memangnya kau siapa Dokter Jeon?_

 _Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?_

Sebelum Taehyung mengeluarkan kalimat itu ia _sudah_ tahu jawabnnya. Ia hanya menolak untuk menyadarinya

Taehyung takut _jatuh_ kembali. Karena jika _saat ini ia jatuh, tidak akan ada orang seperti Jeon Jungkook yang mau membantunya berdiri_.

:;:;:;:

"Bukan Taehyung."

Jimin mengerutkan kening samar, terkejut bukan main mendapati Min Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, kamera bergantung di lehernya dengan berat, menjadi pemisah antara tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi ketika pemuda itu memeluknya.

"Hyung...?" Ia tidak mengerti. Jimin mengikuti kata hatinya, meraup Yoongi dalam pelukan. Menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan harum tubuh Yoongi membuatnya terlena. Betapa ia merindukan pemuda ini. Memeluknya. Mengecup wajahnya yang pucat. Menggenggam tangannya dan mabuk dalam pesonanya.

"Bukan Taehyung, Jimin-a." Ulang Yoongi lebih merana. Mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jimin. "M-Mereka merencanakannya. Bagi mereka adikku hanya rumput liar yang harus ditebas karena sudah berani tumbuh di sekitar Mansion mereka yang mewah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Gumam Jimin. Ia melepas pelukan Yoongi, menggenggam sikunya ketika tubuh Yoongi limbung. "Mari masuk, dan bicarakan baik-baik, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Melupakan jika beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengusir pemuda itu keluar dari hatinya. Namun kini, ia yang mengemis. _Memohon_ agar Jimin dapat masuk kembali.

;:;:;:

Taehyung memantapkan langkahnya, ia berkedip sebelum menapakkan kakinya di lantai keramik berwarna putih. Foto Jung Hoseok berada di sana. Tersenyum cerah dan bahagia. _Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia di sana, Hyung?_ Ia mengutuk bodoh. Tentu saja, Hoseok _pasti_ bahagia.

Jungkook menunggu di depan pintu pemakaman, tak berniat mengusik Taehyung yang mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga ia dapat melihat jelas foto Hoseok. Jangan, jangan tersenyum sebahagia itu.

"H-Hai," ia menyapa kaku. Menaikkan tangan ke udara, mengepalkan jari lalu kembali terkulai. "Maaf." Bibirnya bergetar. "Maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang."

Taehyung meletakkan bunga mawar yang dibelinya. Ia _masih mencintai_ Hoseok. Di dasar hatinya, perasaannya untuk Hoseok masih tersimpan rapi. Ia tak membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Ia ingin menjadikan itu sebagai sebuah rahasia; antara _dirinya_ , Hoseok dan Tuhan.

"Aku sudah tahu." Mulainya. "Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana. Jangan khwatir, Jungkook melakukannya dengan baik. _Aku tahu_. Aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak berhutang apapun. Aku sudah tahu." Taehyung mencoba tersenyum. Ia memantapkan hati untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Hoseok.

"Ada dua ucapan terimakasihku padamu." Taehyung merunduk. "Terimakasih karena sudah pernah mencintaiku. Mengajarkanku semuanya; cinta, perpisahan, rasa sakit, frustasi, kekecewaan. Kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi tangguh dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan." Ia tertawa sedih.

"Dan," Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang berdiri tak bergerak di depan pintu, menanti Taehyung dengan sabar. "Terimakasih sudah mengirimnya untukku." Ia tersenyum, kini tulus. "Kau memberikannya tanggung jawab yang besar." Taehyung menarik nafas panjang. "Dan kini kau bisa katakan padanya: _tugasnya sudah selesai._ "

Taehyung merunduk, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Pandangannya buram, matanya panas dan tersiksa. "Aku tidak bisa." Bisiknya. " _Aku tidak bisa mencintai Jungkook_ , jika itu yang kau harapkan." Ia menggigit bibirnya yang kering.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya, Hoseok Hyung. _Tidak bisa._ "

;:;:;:

Perjalanan menuju Seoul dilalui dengan hening. Taehyung pura-pura tidur, menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket yang ditawari Jungkook. Ia menjawab seadanya jika Jungkook bertanya. Menyumpal telinganya karena tak ingin teringat desahan frustasi Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Mereka tiba di depan gedung apartmen Seokjin pukul sembilan malam. Taehyung memintanya untuk mengantarnya menuju apartemen Seokjin dan menolak tawaran Jungkook untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung, membangunkan Taehyung dari tidur pura-puranya.

Taehyung mengembalikan jaket Jungkook, ia turun dari Range Rover biru mengkilat milik Jungkook. Jungkook ikut turun, ia menahan siku Taehyung.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman paksa. "Tidak." Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, Dokter Jeon."

"Maaf?" Jungkook menaikkan alis, melirik aneh pada jari Taehyung yang melepaskan cengkraman Jungkook dari sikunya.

"Kau sudah berhasil membuatku mengerti keadaan Hoseok Hyung. Dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan. Dia punya banyak alasan, dan _aku mengerti._ " Taehyung menundukkan kepala sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku yang _tidak_ mengerti." Sahut Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung menarik nafas. "Aku selamat. Sehat. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau mencegahku bunuh diri, merawatku dengan tabah, intinya adalah _kau bisa berhenti._ "

"Untuk?"

"Tanggung jawabmu sudah terpenuhi, Dokter!" Taehyung tertawa; kering dan menyedihkan. "Berhentilah." Ucapnya tenang, matanya mengelabui. Tak menatap Jungkook sama sekali. " _Selesai_."

Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia ingin mengguncang pundak kurus Taehyung dan meneriakinya. Meminta penjelasan dari ketenangan dalam suara Taehyung. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memeluk Taehyung. Mengatakan jika semua tidak bisa selesai seperti ini.

"Tae-"

"Jangan." Taehyung menutup telinganya, menggeleng berulang kali hingga poninya menabrak kening dengan lucu. "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi." Ia kembali menggeleng.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Dengar," Taehyung melepas telapak tangannya dari kedua telinganya. Ia melangkah mendekat. Tekad terlihat di matanya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Ada keraguan, kemantapan, juga ketakutan. Gerakannya cepat. Telapak tangan di pundak Jungkook, tidak percaya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jungkook.

Rasanya datar, tak tenang. Mata Taehyung tertutup rapat, Jungkook bahkan dapat melihat kerutan paksa di kelopak mata Taehyung yang terpejam.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Taehyung?_

 _Melambungkan_ harapan Jungkook tinggi ke angkasa lalu _melepasnya_ dengan kejam?

 _Membawa_ seluruh perasaan Jungkook meletup naik, gelembungnya memenuhi isi perut Jungkook lalu _menikamnya_ dengan jarum tajam dan membuatnya pecah.

Membiarkan ribuan kupu-kupu _melayang_ , meliuk senang tak terkira lalu _menembak_ sayapnya hingga terjatuh tak berdaya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Jungkook tidak memahaminya. Ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh, menangkap pinggang Taehyung dan tak melakukan apapun kecuali merekam rasa dingin bibir Taehyung.

Tak ada pergerakan. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggapai wajah Jungkook.

"Terimakasih..." bisik Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas tangannya dari pundak Jungkook, limbung sesaat lalu berhasil menguasai dirinya.

 _"...dan selamat tinggal."_

TBC

#HAPPYTaehyungDAY #HAPPYPACARJungkookDAY

aku post 3 ff sekaligus dalam rangka #HAPPYVDAY dan hadiah untukmu cayangku; **Alestie**.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review TT really guys you are soo amazing. I love you all sangat.

Please wait patiently for the next chapater, also for Bound To You. I'll update as soon as i can. I hope you can undestand me ya.

LOVE YOU ALLL~

You can find me here : **zeloficent** (twitter)

.

Last, i'm appreciate reviews sooooo much~


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with Kook!Seme . Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made**

 **some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself**

 **for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style._

.

.

※Happy Reading※

.

.

.

 _You pushed me away._

 _Was this really love?_

 _._

.

.

Jungkook tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang dirinya di balik kemudi, memasang wajah muram dan beberapa kali mendapat klakson panjang dari mobil di belakangnya karena tak juga bergerak saat lampu berubah hijau, membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega bercampur sesak. Entah malaikat mana yang melindunginya dari bahaya malam ini. Mengemudi seperti orang penyakitan dengan kecepatan di atas 180 kilometer per jam. Berkelakuan serampangan dan bodoh, mengancam nyawanya sendiri dan menantang kematian.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kepalanya yang dipenuhi oleh pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas sepatu pantopelnya yang berat, melangkah lemas menuju sofa lalu membanting tubuhnya dengan keras. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, sakit tak terkira. Jungkook memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur lalu menarik satu lembar roti tawar. Mengunyahnya tanpa aba-aba, lalu meneguk segelas air langsung dari ceret. Jungkook membuka kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding dapur. Mengambil _Acetaminophen_ dan meminumnya cepat.

Tubuhnya meluruh dalam satu rintihan tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menekuk kakinya, menumpu lengannya di atas lutut sambil menggeritkan gigit. Kepalanya tenggelam. Memukul berulang kali denyutan sakit ketika suara Taehyung bergema di sana, dalam kepalanya yang tak henti meraung nyeri.

"Hyung," ia berbisik. Memejamkan mata. Membayangkan Hoseok duduk di sampingnya, mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Jungkook dengan wajah sendu. "aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Bisiknya lagi, lebih ringkih. Ia terus membayangkan Hoseok yang mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Memberikannya petuah menyenangkan dengan suaranya yang penuh harapan.

Suara-suara di kepalanya menyuarakan pikiran penuh logika. _Tugasmu selesai, Jeon Jungkook_. Taehyung tidak akan lagi membenci Hoseok. Kau berhasil menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung. Kau berhasil. Selesai.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan. Menjadi salah satu skrup pengganjal Taehyung saat pemuda itu kesulitan berjalan. Taehyung mampu berdiri dan berjalan tanpanya. Bahkan kini Taehyung berlari, menjauhinya tanpa mau menoleh untuk melihat keberadaan Jungkook. Taehyung baik-baik saja. Biar saja dia menentukan apa yang ia mau.

 _Kau bukan siapa-siapa_. Siapa dirimu berani membandingan diri dengan Jung Hoseok?

Jeon Jungkook hanya seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang bersikap seolah mengetahui segalanya, namun kenyataan menyadarkannya jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan sedikit saja dari peringai menggemaskan di wajah Taehyung. Ia mengira dirinya hebat dan mengenal luar dalam sosok Kim Taehyung, mengingat suara ceria Hoseok saat menceritakan Taehyung lengkap dan sempurna. Bahkan dalam bayangannya, pikiran, dan angan-angannya, Taehyung sempurna tanpa perlu imajinasi aneh yang masuk lalu merusaknya. Taehyung sudah sempurna. Dia tidak butuh pemuda yang bersikap bocah dan kekanakan seperti Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook hanya pemuda yang tengah berlari mengejar _sesuatu_ yang tidak mungkin dapat direngkuh oleh dekapannya, tak terjangkau genggaman jari-jarinya pada jari langsing milik Taehyung yang terkatup rapat. _Sesuatu_ itu berlari terlalu cepat, tidak mengijinkan Jungkook memperpendek jarak dan terus berlari hingga Jungkook kehabisan tenaga untuk menggapainya. Taehyung mampu hidup tanpanya. Terlihat dari senyuman manis yang ia layangkan pada Jungkook sebelum ia berbalik lalu melangkah santai masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen. Taehyung mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, langkah ringan halus yang bergerak menjauh meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku seorang diri dengan bibir dingin beserta ketukan menyakitkan di dadanya. Jungkook menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk sadar dengan ucapan Taehyung ditambah ciuman dinginnya, tanda halus untuk mengatakan terimakasih dan mengusir keberadaanya.

Ia bangkit berdiri, tak mengindahkan kakinya yang lemas dan matanya yang meredup karena rasa kantuk akibat efek obat. Jungkook menyeret langkah menuju pintu rumah. Begitu ingin mengenyahkan pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa kering, menjenggut rambutnya kuat agar sakit di kepalanya berhenti, setidaknya berkurang walau sedikit. Ia kembali tertawa menyedihkan, menyadari bukan kepalanyalah yang menderu dan berdenyut sakit tanpa ampun sedari tadi. _Hati_. Hatinya yang luar biasa sakit.

;:;:;:

Rumah sakit dalam malam tenang yang sepi terkadang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apapun. Lorong panjang yang dingin seakan menggelar parade kesunyian, ditambah dinding-dinding padat di kanan-kiri yang seakan menekan kepercayaan diri, mengintimidasi setiap langkah yang terekam dan menghasilkan suara gaungan mencekam yang dipantulkan oleh lantai keramik seputih susu dan cahaya lampu di atasnya yang benderang menyakiti mata. Detak sepatu pantopelnya tegap membelah kesunyian, langkah Jungkook tersaruk, setengah mati bertapak menyadarkan matanya untuk tetap terbuka dan tidak melayu karena dinginnya Air Conditioner yang dipasang dalam derajat rendah.

"Eoh?"

Suara penuh nada terkejut itu berhasil membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, berkedip berat, dan melayangkan senyuman tipis.

"Dokter Jeon, untuk apa di sini?"

Kim Mingyu menghampirinya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lelah. Kemeja abu-abu yang dipakainya keluar dari batas celana, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, ada tetesan air yang menggantung di dagu lancip Mingyu yang menjadi pertanda ia baru saja membasuh wajah, bekas air terlihat di kerah kemeja beserta jas dokternya.

"Aku kira anda akan kembali besok. Aku belum menyiapkan laporan tentang pasien hari ini. Maaf sekali. Aku berencana bergadang dan merampungkan semuanya malam ini juga." Mingyu tersenyum sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Balas Jungkook. "Aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang."

"Hm, benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang perlu anda lakukan, Jeon Sonsaengnim?" Tanya Mingyu kembali dengan raut penasaran.

"Butuh memeriksa beberapa berkas," jawabnya.

"Tengah malam?" Mingyu melebarkan bola mata tak percaya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dan apa yang menahanmu di sini, Mingyu-a?" Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu terlihat enggan menjawab, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Ah," Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Tengah meluruskan masalahmu dengan Wonwoo-sii?"

Mingyu meringis. "Begitulah," bisiknya pelan. "omong-omong tentang Wonwoo-sii, operasi AVR siap dilakukan, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi. Menunggu keputusan dari manajernya. Ia takut operasi ini bisa menganggu aktifitas Wonwoo-sii sebagai seorang entertainer. Ia meminta waktu untuk berkonsultasi denganmu. Bertanya lebih baik mengambil tindakan AVR atau TAVR."

"Apa hasil scannya sudah keluar?"

"Sudah _sonsaengnim_ , siang tadi."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lebih buruk dari yang kita ekspektasikan."

"Keberatan jika kita membahasanya sekarang, Dokter Kim?" Jungkook mengangkat tangan dan memperhatikan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Tidak," jawab Mingyu segera.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mingyu menggeleng sopan, ia menatap wajah Jungkook. "Tetapi setelah ini mungkin anda perlu istirahat dan sedikit tidur," Mingyu mengerutkan hidungnya. "Anda terlihat kacau, juga lelah. Yakin ingin melihatnya sekarang? Anda bisa mengeceknya besok pagi."

"Aku mau sekarang," keputusan final keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Mingyu mengalah. "Saya aku mengambil hasil scannya di laboratorium. Sonsaengnim bisa langsung ke ruangan dan tunggu saya di sana."

Dokter muda itu mengangguk, mata hitamnya memperhatikan pundak Mingyu yang berjalan tenang membelah lorong sepi dengan postur tinggi dan selangsing model. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia melangkah menyusuri dinding-dinding sunyi dan dengung _AC_ tipis yang mengelus ubun-ubunnya. Jungkook berhenti di depan mesin minuman dan memilih kopi dingin. Mungkin, kopi bisa membuat matanya cerah dan menghidupkan sudut bibirnya yang melengkung mati.

Setelah mendapatkan kopinya, ia berjalan santai menuju ruangannya. Menghabiskan kopinya dengan cepat dan menyesal karena hanya membeli satu kaleng. Ia mungkin bisa menghabiskan sepuluh kaleng kopi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang berdenyut mau pecah. Jungkook mengetuk kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, membuka pintu lalu memasuki ruangan dokter yang khusus disiapkan untuknya. Keadaannya gelap, jendela satu arah di samping kanannya memuntahkan sinar bulan yang redup beserta kerlipan bintang yang menjemukan. Ia ragu sejenak, menggenggam kenop pintu sedingin salju yang menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti sel kanker. Ia merogoh saku celana dan menarik keluar _smartphone_ miliknya. Menimangnya dalam dekapan jari-jari sembari bergumam, _perlukah ia menghubunginya_?

Tidak. Tidak. Untuk apa?

Ia menggenggam erat smartphonenya lalu menekan tombol _call_ pada ID Kim Taehyung yang tertera di layar smartphonenya. Bergeram marah pada suara-suara mencemooh di kepalanya yang menyuruh Jungkook untuk berhenti mengemis perhatian dari Kim Taehyung. Terserah. Jungkook ingin tahu keadaan Taehyung. Melihat namanya saja sudah membuat tulang-tulang di tubuhnya melemah, syaraf tegangnya melemas dan ia berharap dapat memeluk Kim Taehyung dalam dekapannya seerat yang ia mampu. Dengan gerakan ringkas ia menempelkan smarphonenya ke telinga dan menanti nada panjang yang menyakitkan.

Taehyung tidak menerima panggilannya.

Itu tidak membuat Jungkook menyerah, ia kembali menghubunginya dengan harapan dan sedikit gertakan; _angkat telponku, Tae Hyung._

Nihil.

Taehyung tetap mengacuhkannya. Kakinya meluruh, punggungnya menekan pintu kayu di belakangnya, memeluk tubuh ringkih Jungkook yang masih setia menempelkan smartphonennya ke telinga. Lagi-lagi nada penolakan, dan lagi-lagi Jungkook menekan tombol call lalu kembali menempelkannya pada telinga.

Lagi, lagi, lagi.. hingga jarinya kebas dan pipinya panas oleh cahaya layar.

Lagi, lagi, lagi.. hingga kupingnya pengang dan bunyi _pip_ pelan pertanda smartphonennya habis baterai.

Lagi, lagi, lagi.. hingga ia terdiam kaku dengan smartphone tergeletak mati di samping kakinya.

Dan, _Taehyung tak jua menerima panggilannya._

;:;:;:

Jimin tengah mengira, memaksa langkah kakinya berderap meyakinkan menuju sebuah pintu temaram dengan lampu kecil di atasnya dan bubuhan nama Arios yang berwarna biru. Kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini?

Ia tersenyum samar pada seorang penjaga klub yang mengenalnya baik, mereka memanggilnya _M_ , dengan tubuh besar berisi otot dan daging sekeras batu. M menyentuh bahu Jimin sambil bertanya ramah kenapa Jimin jarang terlihat di Arios lima tahun terakhir. Jimin menjawab seperlunya; _sibuk_. Ia masuk ke dalam Arios tanpa kesulitan, semenjak seisi klub tahu benar jika ia adalah Park Jimin, teman karib Kim Taehyung yang terkenal akan keberandalannya beserta setumpuk jasa-jasa baik Taehyung yang menyentuh hati.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung. Saat ia adalah orang baru di Seoul, terseret jejak ibunya yang membawa dirinya beserta adiknya demi pendidikan yang lebih memadai. Perkenalan pertama mereka tidaklah baik, diawali dengan saling lirik tajam dan mata memandang malas. Berdecih tak suka satu sama lain beserta perangai Taehyung yang semena-mena. Jimin tidak suka sikap Taehyung yang berkuasa, seolah semua hal yang ia lakukan adalah kebenaran absolut. Keras kepala sudah menjadi tabiat turun-menurun yang sulit dihilangkan, tak mau mendengar sedikit saja masukan atau bantahan. Jimin tidak suka Taehyung. Ia mencoba bersikap netral walau ia mati-matian menahan kepalan tangannya saat pemuda itu berulah kurang ajar.

Namun, seperti pepatah. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti ia akan jatuh juga. Park Jimin melihat dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri ketika Taehyung terjatuh. Jatuh, bukan luka fisik dengan wajah bonyok dan penuh darah, jatuh yang sesungguhnya. Jatuh yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Taehyung tidak bergerak untuk menyangkal, ia hanya melirik Jimin tajam, menaikkan sudut bibirnya begitu merana.

"Terserah kau mau apa," ucapnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang lembab. "Kau mau berkoar tentang memergokiku tengah menangis cengeng seperti cewe, itu urusanmu."

Jimin tertegun, menatap tubuh Taehyung yang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Taehyung yang rapuh. Si berandal yang kini menangis pilu seorang diri. Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum berucap.

"Aku lelaki." Ia duduk di samping Taehyung, menepuk hangat bahu Taehyung yang melorot. "Dan lelaki tidak seharusnya bermulut seperti wanita."

Jimin menatap mata coklat Taehyung yang menghanyutkan. Ada luka, tak kasat mata. Luka yang jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan semua luka fisik di wajahnya. Jimin mendalami mata Taehyung, bertanya diam-diam di relung hatinya; _siapa yang telah membuat Kim Taehyung kehilangan semua sinarnya?_

Orang bodoh sekalipun akan menyadari seberapa kelam aura Taehyung. Bayangan hitam yang menempel di sekitarnya, keluh tipis penuh ancaman namun sarat akan kepedihan dan kehilangan. Jimin lebih memilih tutup mulut. Ia tidak mau memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita atau membagi kisah kelamnya, membuka lembaran yang susah payah pemuda itu tutup dan segan mengulang rasa sakitnya kembali. Jimin cukup tahu diri. Ia hanyalah orang baru, ia tak berhak menelisik lebih jauh masa lalu Taehyung. Ia berdiri di samping Taehyung sebagai seorang sahabat. Penenang mutlak kala pemuda itu terpuruk tanpa mengejar sebuah pembelaan. Penghancur semua kegelisahan dan ketakutan Taehyung dengan seruan penyemangat beserta tumpukan bir dan bungkus-bungkus rokok menemani hingga pagi tiba.

"Akhirnya kau datang,"

Jimin berdecak kecil. "Keadannya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin.

"Buruk," pemuda di balik meja bartender itu mendesah gemas. "Aku tidak suka Taehyung yang seperti ini."

Oh Sehun mencengkram gelas di tangannya yang sepucat nadi sembari melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari lima tahun lalu."

Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. "Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Itulah alasanku menghubungimu, _dude_." Sehun mencengkram leher botol _Jägermeister_ dengan kelima jarinya yang tangkas. "Dia menolak berbicara padaku."

Jimin tersenyum keruh. "Aku akan mencobanya."

"Harus." Tekan Sehun. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Ajunya dengan alis terangkat. "Mungkin kau butuh alkohol untuk melawan sifat keras kepalanya yang sekuat besi."

"Buatkan aku seperti biasa."

Oh Sehun memberikan tanda oke sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah sosok Taehyung yang duduk dengan segelas _Lime Green_ yang tak tersentuh. Taehyung menatap ke arah ponselnya yang berkedip di atas meja. Matanya menerawang, masuk ke dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Wajah Taehyung terlihat pucat, ia meremas bahu kirinya sendiri sambil memijatnya pelan, mulutnya mengeluarkan rintihan tipis karena kontraksi di bahu yang ia pijat oleh jari-jarinya sendiri

"Hindari alkohol," ucap Jimin sambil menarik gelas dari hadapan Taehyung. Aroma Gin, Tanqueray , dan Vodka menguar kala Jimin secara tak sengaja menggoyang gelas cantiknya yang rapuh. "Itu akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya acuh. "Mulut Oh Sehun sudah bocor rupanya." Ia mendesis. "Padahal aku sudah menawarinya satu penari strip agar ia tidak memberitahumu."

Jimin mendesah panjang, kali ini lelah bermain-main dengan sikap Taehyung. "Sungguh. Ada apa denganmu, Tae?"

"Andai aku tahu," gumamnya pelan, memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kau tahu." Desak Jimin. Bergumam terimakasih saat Sehun mengantarkan segelas _J'taime_ ke hadapannya. Sehun memberikan Taehyung pandangan meminta maaf tulus dan membiarkan kedua orang sahabat itu berbicara.

"Jim, aku _tidak_ butuh kau," ucap Taehyung yakin. "Aku tidak memerlukan cercaanmu dan membuatku semakin bingung, lebih baik kau pulang. Temani Yoongi Hyung."

"Yoongi dalam keadaan yang sangat baik," ia menyesap minumannya, berdecak kagum karena lidahnya sudah lama tak mencecap manis bercampur pahit alkohol semenjak bertemu Yoongi. "Kau yang tidak."

Taehyung bergeming, smartphonenya kembali menyala, berkelip dan berdering semu. Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas, dagunya mengetat kencang.

"Pernahkah kau mempunyai mainan yang teramat kau sukai, _Chim_? Mainan yang tak bisa lepas sedikit saja. Awalnya kau berpikir mainan itu tak lebih bagus dari seluruh mainan yang kau punya. Kau bahkan mengabaikannya sebelum sadar betapa lucu dan menyenangkannya mainan tersebut. Dan saat kau tahu, kau tidak bisa lepas. Membawanya kemana saja, tertidur di sampingnya, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan," Taehyung berkata. "Waktu itu, Seokjin Hyung tidak sengaja merusaknya."

Jimin kembali menyesap minumannya, berharap Yoongi tidak mencium aroma alkohol yang ia teguk saat ini.

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berhenti menangis, mengacuhkan Seokjin hyung yang terus-menerus meminta maaf. Eomma membelikanku mainan yang baru, tetapi rasanya tidak sama seperti yang lama. Otak anak berumur tujuh tahun itu berpikir kecil, bukankah lebih baik tidak memiliki mainan sama sekali daripada merasa sedih setengah mati karena mainan itu rusak?"

"Ia tidak mau memilki mainan lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Takut dirinya atau orang lain akan merusaknya. Ia tidak suka mengganti sesuatu yang sangat ia sayangi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memilki mainan, daripada harus memilikinya dan melihat mainan itu rusak."

"Semua mainan pasti akan rusak," komentar Jimin. "Tergantung bagaimana kau menjaganya."

Taehyung tertawa serak. "Tepat. Aku takut aku tidak mampu menjaganya."

"Tae, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Demi Tuhan," desis Jimin. "Kau bukan penyebab Hoseok ataupun Seojin meninggal, _bukan_. Kau tidak berhak berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kenyatannya mereka _pergi_."

"Bukan karenamu!"

"Lalu siapa?!" Taehyung berteriak. "Kau mau menceramahiku tentang takdir? Tentang keajaiban? Tentang garis Tuhan dan segala omong kosong bernama ketentuan?" Taehyung berjengit dari kursinya. "brengsek! Aku tidak percaya. Aku tekankan sekali lagi. _Aku tidak percaya_." Kening Taehyung berkerut marah. "bukankah lebih baik kita menyebutnya sebagai Hukum Sebab-Akibat? Hoseok Hyung pergi karena aku terlalu sembrono dan berpikir akulah satu-satunya yang paling sakit, padahal ia yang teramat menderita. Seojin pergi karena aku membuatnya hidup dengan satu kaki. Mengubur mimpinya yang seterang bintang lalu meredupkannya sekali hentak. Hoseok Hyung _pergi_ karena aku mencintainya, Seojin _pergi_ karena aku mencintainya. Dan jika aku membiarkan diriku mencintainya, _dia akan pergi_! Dia pergi, Jim! Dia akan pergi juga!"

"Taehyung..." Jimin meremas lengan Taehyung agar sahabatnya itu tenang. "Oke, aku mengerti," bisiknya. "Aku mengerti."

Nafas Taehyung kembali teratur, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Menatap hampa ke arah smartphonya yang terus-menerus berkedip.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Taehyung, memeluk smartphone di kelima jarinya dan menatap layar ponselnya. Binar matanya mengatakan Taehyung sangat ingin menggeser layarnya menuju ikon berwarna hijau, mendengar suara pemuda yang membuatnya kebingungan seharian ini.

"Angkat saja," aju Jimin. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah berusaha menghubungi Taehyung, pemuda yang sama keras kepalanya seperti Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa." Taehyung menggeleng kaku. "Jika aku mendengar suaranya sekali lagi, sedikit saja, walau hanya sedetik, aku akan jatuh lagi." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. " _aku tidak mau jatuh lagi,_ Jimin-a. Tidak mau." Taehyung membawa smartphonenya yang masih bergetar dan berdering mendekat ke dadanya, merasakan kegelisahan Jungkook dan menikmati keegoisannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan Hoseok dan Seojin. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Terserah kau mau mengataiku pengecut, bodoh, idiot atau pecundang, terserah. _Aku tidak mau kehilangannya._ "

Jimin terhenyak, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan baru menusuk hatinya. Bagaimana reaksi Taehyung saat tahu rahasia kelam Seokjin? Bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan keluar dari sisa-sisa kelakuan Seokjin? Bagaimana Taehyung tahu akan fakta jika kakaknyalah yang merencakan kehidupannya? Kematian Seojin? Tubuh kurusnya yang tergerus berbagai obat dan penyesalan tak henti? Dan kini, Taehyung yang takut jatuh kembali pada hal indah menyakitkan bernama jatuh cinta.

Yoongi sudah menceritakannya. Semuanya. Detail dari kehadiran Seokjin di rumahnya dan penuturan penuh dosa dengan suara bergetar lirih. Semuanya. Di mana Yoongi bangkit dan meninju rahang Seokjin keras-keras, Yoongi yang merasa luar biasa bersalah karena sudah membenci Taehyung sedemikian rupa.

"Tae..." ia menggantung ucapannya, ada bara api di lidahnya yang menahan Jimin untuk menyuarakan kekacauan di kepalanya. Jimin bertanya hati-hati, melihat bola mata Taehyung yang melebar sempurna dan raut binar ditambah keterkejutan yang tak asing. Taehyung bukan hanya kali ini jatuh cinta, pemuda itu sudah mengalami jatuh bangunnya mencintai seseorang, tetapi kali ini Taehyung jatuh terlalu dalam.

Jimin bertanya, sebagai seorang sahabat. Sebagai seseorang yang telah mengenal Taehyung sekian lama. Sebagai lelaki kepada lelaki, tanpa hambatan atau pangakuan tak terucap. Ia bertanya.

" _Apa kau ... jatuh cinta pada Jungkook, Tae-a_?"

;:;:;:

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sekosong ini.

Hampa dan menyakitkan. Seperti ada seseorang yang mencabut sebagian jiwanya secara paksa. Jiwa itu melayang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kesulitan seorang diri. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Ada letupan di dadanya yang dihancurkan dengan tusukan kejam. Taehyung mencoba membangkitkan perasaanya yang kacau. Malam hari, ia keluar dari apartemen Seokjin untuk sekedar mengunjungi beberapa klub dan sedikit mabuk.

Tetapi bukan itu yang ia butuhkan. Ia masih kebingungan. Jiwanya melayang-layang menjemukkan. Mengejek Taehyung agar segera mencarinya dan menyatukan sebagian jiwanya yang bertahan. Taehyung berhenti berusaha, menyembunyikan diri dalam apartemen Seokjin yang beraroma pelitur dan pengharum ruangan. Seokjin resmi membelinya sekitar dua bulan lalu, ada beberapa perabotan baru mengkilap dan berbagai peralatan masak yang licin tak tersentuh (Kakaknya memasak dan menggunakannya di saat-saat tertentu, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit)

Taehyung menyibukkan diri dengan mengajak Lady - seekor anjing pudel berbulu putih menggemaskan yang tak sengaja ditemukan kakaknya di sekitar taman apartemen - bermain tak tentu. Membaca koleksi buku Seokjin yang tak terhitung (walaupun Taehyung akui ia benci membaca) atau ia akan menonton DVD ditemani Lady, menghabiskan pasokan makanan ringan Seokjin yang hanya bisa berdecak sebal saat menengok kabinet dapurnya yang kosong.

Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang dingin. Menatap ke arah butiran hujan yang menampar dinding kaca tebal di sampingnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Seokjin mengambil apartemen ini. Bangunan itu menghadap hamparan sungai Han, dengan dilapisi kaca satu arah yang membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna. Lady mendengking di sela kaki Taehyung yang tertekuk, menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat mendengar gemuruh kilat.

"Kau takut, hm?" Taehyung mengusap bulu Lady yang halus.

"Aku juga ketakutan," Bisiknya, tak mau menyadari suaranya sendiri. Taehyung tertawa sedih. "Kau tahu apa yang aku takutkan?" Ia merunduk, membuat wajah kesal namun matanya berair.

Lady kembali mendengking, kupingnya turun dan menatap mata Taehyung.

"Benar," Suaranya serak. "Aku takut mengakuinya."

Taehyung takut mengakui ia merindukan Jungkook.

Taehyung takut ia akan berlari, mencuri kunci mobil Seokjin dan membawa dirinya ke depan rumah Jungkook.

Taehyung takut menyadari ia memikirkan pemuda itu terus-menerus.

Taehyung takut ia akan memeluk Jungkook. Erat. Berbisik tak tentu. Mengatakan hal kacau. Menggelisahkan pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi.

Taehyung takut mengetahui jika sebagian jiwanya yang hilang telah dirampas oleh dokter tampan itu.

Taehyung ingin berteriak di hadapan Jungkook untuk berhenti menghubunginya. Taehyung terbiasa menatap layar iPhonenya saat menjelang tengah malam, tersenyum kecil melihat layar ponsel pintarnya yang bekedip dan menampilkan nama Jeon Jungkook. Ia melesakkan kepala ke dalam bantal, mengenggam erat iPhonenya dalam dekapan dan menikmati getaran smartphonenya. Ia merasakan kegelisahan Jungkook, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia menikmati kesakitannya seorang diri, mengutuk luka yang ia torehkan pada Jungkook dengan bisikan lirih agar Jungkook berhenti menghubunginya.

Taehyung tidak berniat mematikan ponselnya, memblock nomor Jungkook atau mengganti nomornya dengan yang baru. Tidak. Biarkan ia menikmati semuanya. Seluruh atensi Jungkook, seluruh keputusasaan Jungkook. Hanya agar ia tidak sendiri. Hanya agar egoismenya penuh.

"Kau jauh lebih menyeramkan," Seokjin berkata lima jam yang lalu. Saat kakaknya tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hm?" Taehyung menuangkan sebungkus makanan anjing ke dalam tempat makan Lady.

"Setidaknya, dulu kau menampakkan sikap yang bisa kucegah. Kau mabuk, perokok aktif, pergi ke klub dan hangover lalu muntah di atas permadani. Aku bisa memarahamimu atau meninju rahangmu saat kau sudah keterlaluan," Seokjin menarik nafas, "Namun kali ini kau diam. Kau bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau bersikap penurut, tidak membantah, pendiam. Tetapi itu lebih menyeramkan dari apapun. Kau membuatku khawatir, Tae."

Taehyung paham apa yang dikatakan Seokjin. Dia juga paham apa yang terjadi, tetapi butuh waktu yang lama bagi Taehyung untuk menyadarinya. Membuat pengakuan gamblang untuk dirinya sendiri. Merajut segalanya menjadi jelas dan tak buram seperti saat ini. Taehyung memandang langit Seoul yang kelabu, ada kilat gemuruh namun hujan sudah berhenti lima menit yang lalu. Lady menggonggong ketika Taehyung berdiri, bergerak mengambil dompet dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lady mendengking, menghalangi langkah Taehyung. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan berdecak sebal karena Lady menggigit main-main ujung celananya, tak mau ditinggalkan.

"Hei, tenang saja. Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri, kok," Ucapnya sambil berjongkok. Menepuk kepala Lady dengan lembut. "Aku akan kembali, oke?" Kini ia menggelitik belakang telinga Lady.

"Jangan naik ke atas kabinet karena kau takut untuk turun, jangan juga membuka kulkas dan mencuri stok daging milik Seokjin Hyung. Dia akan benar-benar marah," Taehyung tertawa gemas ketika melihat telinga Lady yang turun, "dan tolong jangan beritahu Seokjin Hyung jika aku pergi keluar."

Lady menggonggong kembali, mengibaskan ekornya dengan ceria, "Anak pintar." Taehyung meletakkan anjing pudel itu ke ruang tamu. Melambaikan tangan pada Lady yang seakan mengerti lalu menyalak ke arahnya.

 _"Apa kau ... jatuh cinta pada Jungkook, Tae-a?"_

Persetan. Taehyung butuh cerita. Ia butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarnya dan tak menghakimi siapapun. Ia butuh Min Seojin.

;:;:;:

Jimin baru menemukan sisi _ini_ pada sosok Min Yoongi.

Sisi yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Sisi Min Yoongi yang memeluknya erat dan menolak untuk melepaskannya untuk sejenak. Sisi Min Yoongi yang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dengan mudah dan bersembunyi dalam pelukan Jimin setelahnya. Sisi Min Yoongi yang teramat menggemaskan namun menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau yakin?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengunyah buah-buahan dalam mangkuk besar yang ia makan dengan taat. " _Helehaikan hugasmu, Hokter Hark_ -selesaikan tugasmu, Dokter Park," Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh potongan buah apel yang sudah diiris Jimin kecil-kecil, tetapi Yoongi masih saja melajahapnya tiga potong sekaligus hingga membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

Jimin tertawa, mendongak hingga rambut hitamnya jatuh mempesona. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu mengusap kepala Yoongi. Mengecup pelipis Yoongi dengan tawa tipis yang dibalas dengusan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa," janji Jimin sambil berlari menuju rak sepatu. Mengambil sepasang converse berwarna hitam dengan garis putih memanjang lalu membungkuk memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu." Yoongi masih mengunyah buahnya, matanya tak sadar mengikuti gerakan jari jemari Jimin yang dengan cekatan membuat simpul tali rapi di sepatunya. "Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Seojin." Lanjutnya.

"Oh," Jimin menegakkan tubuh, ia mengambil jas dokternya dari atas lengan sofa. "Mau kuantar?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, mengalihkan mata dari tubuh Jimin yang mengagumkan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna biru lembut yang membingkai bentuk tubuh Jimin dengan indah. "Aku pergi sendiri. Aku berhutang maaf karena pernah membuat wajah Kim Taehyung babak belur."

Jimin tersenyum lembut, ia menarik langkah menuju meja makan dan berdiri di sebrang Yoongi yang memasukkan dua potong apel ke dalam mulut kecilnya dengan malas. "Jadi, _Min_ _Yoongiku_ sudah kembali?"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya. Pandangan Jimin membuat Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Ia selalu dibuat salah tingkah dengan pandangan Jimin yang satu ini.

"Memangnya selama ini aku kemana?" Ketus Yoongi sedikit kasar.

"Ia pergi untuk beberapa waktu," Jawab Jimin, membungkuk dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lengan, ia mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi. "Ia menyembunyikan diri sesaat, meringkuk tak mau menampakkan diri. Ia takut orang-orang menyebutnya lemah. Ia tidak mau mengakui ia sedih, ia bersikap sok kuat," Jimin kembali tersenyum. "tetapi aku lebih menyukai Min Yoongi yang mengakui kesedihannya, aku mau Min Yoongi yang memelukku dan beritahu seberapa lemah dirinya. Aku ingin Min Yoongi yang menangis di pundakku dan membisikkan seberapa besar ia memerlukanku. Bisakah kau mengembalikkan Min Yoongiku?"

Yoongi tahu batasannya. Dan hanya di depan Jiminlah Yoongi mampu menunjukkan betapa muaknya ia terus bersandiwara. Memasang wajah baik-baik saja kepada seluruh orang yang menepuk bahunya prihatin. Ia terkesan dingin, tak perduli, marah pada siapapun, memukul siapa saja yang berani menunjukkan rasa simpati berlebihan. Ia butuh melepas sejenak tali-tali tegang di hati dan kepalanya. Dan Jimin membuat tali-tali itu mengendur, sepenuh hati membuka simpulnya satu-persatu dengan tabah.

Yoongi menyesap rasa manis apel yang berada di mulutnya, ia lupa masih mengunyah makanan manis itu yang seketika terhenti ketika mendengar penuturan Jimin. Yoongi melanjutkan kunyahannya lalu berdeham.

"A-Aku..,"

Jimin menaikkan alis.

Yoongi kebingungan mengatakan perasannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum melepas garpu dan mengulurkan tangan, mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jimin lalu menariknya hingga tubuh pemuda itu tersentak ke arahnya. Jimin mengeluarkan raut terkejut yang langsung tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik wajah tampannya yang tersenyum. Yoongi dapat mendengar tulang-tulang paha dan pinggul Jimin yang menabrak sisi meja juga erangan tipis dari dalam mulut Jimin.

"Aku tidak pandai mengatakan hal-hal cinta," Gumam Yoongi. "Satu hal, Jimin." Bisiknya. Yoongi menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata. " _Aku mencintaimu._ "

"Hah?" Wajah Jimin melongo. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Tidak." Ia melepas kerah kemeja Jimin. Pemuda itu limbung sesaat dan senyuman bodoh tak juga menghilang di wajahnya.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau harus mengatakannya. Kumohon, satu kali lagi." Jimin menegakkan tubuh. Mengejar Yoongi yang berjalan menuju wastafel.

"Tidak mau, salah sendiri tidak dengar." Ia mendorong pundak Jimin.

"Aku mendengarnya. Katakan lagi, dan aku akan benar-benar percaya jika telingaku tidak bermasalah."

"Telingamu sehat."

"Tapi, Hyung—"

"Jimin!"

"Oke, oke." Jimin mengalah, mengangkat tangan ke udara. Menampilkan jam tangan Cartier mulus berwarna hitam kelam, Jimin melebarkan bola matanya sambil mengumpat. "Shit, aku terlambat!"

Jimin berlari mengambil jas dokternya, mengecup kening Yoongi pelan lalu beranjak cepat menuju pintu depan. Yoongi menunjuk tali sepatu Jimin yang menguar lepas, Jimin menatap kaki yang terbalut sepatu converse hitam dengan mata kesal bercampur malas. Dan sebelum Jimin sempat membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengikatnya. Min Yoongi sudah merunduk, berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengikatkan tali sepatu Jimin erat.

"Nah, selesai." Gumamnya manis sambil menepuk kaki Jimin. Tersenyum ceria saat ia menegakkan tubuh.

Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi. "Apakah aku sudah mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku memlikimu?"

Yoongi membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan canggung. "Menjijikkan. Sana cepat pergi sebelum kau dipecat."

Jimin tertawa kecil, kembali mengecup kening Yoongi. "Seokjin Hyung tidak akan memecatku." Ia mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi. "Jangan rindukan aku, oke?" Bisiknya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Balas Yoongi, menggeritkan gigi lalu mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga keluar dari batas pintu.

Suara tawa Jimin menggema di lorong apartemen, dokter itu berteriak ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' dengan lantang lalu derap langkah seribu Jimin menuju lift mulai terkikis perlahan. Yoongi tersenyum. Menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu, desahan lega terdengar dari dalam mulut mungilnya. Potongan hatinya sudah lengkap.

Dan kini ia bersungguh tak akan mengijinkan siapapun dan apapun untuk mengancurkannya kembali.

;:;:;:;

"Apa Dokter Kim datang hari ini?"

Jungkook bertanya gusar ke arah Yoojin. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening, mengecek layar komputernya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, ada dua pasien yang harus ia tangani hari ini," Ucap Yoojin, mengamati layar dekstop dengan tekun.

"Ruang berapa?" Jungkook semakin gelisah. Jarinya mengetuk meja kayu repetitif sambil bergumam cepatlah.

"Penindakan operasi _hernia diafragmatika_ pada pukul sebelas siang dan kunjungan berkala pada pasien di ruangan lima puluh satu pukul lima sore." Yoojin berucap dengan hati-hati dan sedikit ketakutan. Pasalnya, Dokter tampan di depannya ini jarang sekali terlihat kacau dan gusar. Dokter Jeon diberkahi aura tenang arogan yang menyentuh pesona siapa saja.

"Trims," ucap Jungkook.

Ia berlari cepat menuju ruangan OR. Menabrak beberapa rekan dokternya yang bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Jungkook mengabaikannya dan terus berlari, bahkan mengacuhkan sapaan Mingyu yang baru keluar dari toilet. Ia terus berusaha mencari Seokjin, bersikeras ingin menemuinya namun selalu terhalang oleh jadwal Seokjin yang padat juga jadwalnya sendiri yang menggunung. Ia baru saja menyelsaikan operasi _aneurisma perifer_ yang melelahkan dan bertahan di ruangan pengap oleh aroma darah selama hampir dua jam dan meluangkan waktunya untuk mencari keberadaan Seokjin.

Ada secercah harapan. Sedikit dan tipis. Sesaat, pikirannya memanipulasi kebaikan beserta kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter. Ada pertanyaan kurang ajar seperti: _apa perdulimu?_

Jungkook menghentikkan langkah, jelas-jelas Kim Taehyung sudah mengusirnya secara halus. Memberikan petunjuk yang teramat jelas baginya agar menjauh dari kehidupannya. Jungkook terpaku diam, lima puluh lima jam sudah semenjak kata-kata selamat tinggal dan kecupan dingin Taehyung yang masih berbekas ketika Jungkook menyentuh bibir dengan mata terpejam. Lima puluh lima jam ia berusaha bersikap tidak perduli dan berpikir, _Seokjin pasti akan menyadarinya_. Perubahan Taehyung terlihat sangat jelas, walau ia tahu hanya dokter-dokter profesional yang dapat membaca kesakitan Taehyung secara transparan. Jungkook tidak meragukan Seokjin, ia benar-benar idiot jika meremehkan kemampuan Seokjin yang setara dewa. Tetapi, ia khawatir Seokjin lengah. Ia takut raut pucat pasi yang terpasang di wajah Taehyung dibaca Seokjin karena Taehyung sedang patah hati akibat kematian Seojin. Ia takut, semua pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan bersama Seokjin tidaklah akurat, mengingat mereka hanya melakukannya satu kali dengan pikiran kacau dan kearoganan mencuat seolah mereka tahu benar apa yang dihadapi Taehyung. Ia butuh mengeceknya berulang-ulang, menenangkan kegelisahan tidurnya setiap malam. Ia butuh memberitahu Seokjin sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum ia mengutuk dirinya dalam-dalam karena sikap ketidakperduliannya yang main-main.

Jungkook kembali memacu langkah. Menggeram kasar mengubur semua prediksi konyol menyeramkan yang berputar menyebalkan di kepala cerdasnya. Ia terengah, berbelok menuju tikungan, kakinya refleks terhenti ketika dadanya menubruk tubuh setegap patung milik Kim Namjoon.

"Hei," Namjoon menahan tubuh Jungkook yang oleng kehilangan keseimbangan. "Lorong rumah sakitku bukanlah tempat untuk latihan lari sprint, Dokter Jeon." Namjoon mengangkat alis, menatap serius ke arah dahi Jungkook yang penuh oleh keringat.

"Hyung..." terengah, Jungkook menumpu lengannya di pundak Namjoon. "Dimana ... dimana Dokter Kim?"

"Seokjin?" Namjoon menebak penuh keraguan.

"Tepat sekali." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untukmu menemuinya," ucap Namjoon hati-hati.

" _Wae_?" Jungkook membulatkan bola mata. "Kumohon, aku harus menemuinya. Harus, Hyung. _Harus_."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Namjoon, ikut khawatir melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang kacau balau.

"Belum," Jungkook mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan jari. "Belum terjadi, dan akan terjadi. Aku harus memperingatkan Seokjin Hyung sebelum—"

"Mencariku, Dokter Jeon?"

Jungkook melayangkan pandangan melewati bahu Namjoon. Seokjin berdiri di dampingi Jimin dan seorang Dokter Digestif bernama Yoon Junghan yang berambut panjang sebahu dengan wajah feminimnya yang manis. Ada noda darah kering di dagu Seokjin yang luput dari usapan lembut para perawat di sekitarnya saat proses operasi. Alis pemuda itu bertautan; antara kesal, gelisah, dan ketenangan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Junghan, mengacuhkan Jungkook dan meneruskan pembicaraannya tentang operasi yang akan mereka tangani dengan serius sembari menyuruh Jimin mengingat dan mencatatnya baik-baik. Selesai berdiskusi dengan Junghan, mereka saling membungkuk sopan lalu Seokjin dan Jimin melangkah ke arahnya. Jimin tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook yang dibalas Jungkook dengan sepenuh hati. Seokjin memberikannya tatapan mencela yang kosong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin tanpa berbasa-basi.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengangkat dagunya hingga sejajar dengan Seokjin.

"Apa Taehyung Hyung baik-baik saja?" Jungkook berbalik tanya.

Dahi Seokjin mengerut curiga. "Keadaan Taehyung adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk tahu," Seokjin mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Jangan persulit dirimu sendiri, Dokter Jeon."

"Aku _butuh_ tahu, Hyung." Tekan Jungkook. Kesabarannya mulai habis, jarinya mengepal. Ia bergumam berulang kali tentang betapa ia butuh tahu keadaan Taehyung.

"Apa ini?" Seokjin tertawa gamang. "Kau butuh tahu?" Ulangnya dengan nada mencomooh. "Biar kuperjelas, Jeon Jungkook."

Jari telunjuk Seokjin terangkat dan menusuk dada Jungkook. " _Jauhi adikku._ "

"Aku sedang mencobanya," Jungkook berkata tegas. Berdoa semoga Seokjin tidak menyadari getaran disuaranya. Dahinya berkerut, mengira-ngira kenapa tiba-tiba saja sikap Seokjin menjadi kasar dan penuh kebencian.

"Jika kau memang sedang mencobanya. Berhentilah bersikap sok perduli pada adikku!" damprat Seokjin.

Jimin dan Namjoon saling melirik, kebingungan menyimpulkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Aura dingin Seokjin terasa mencekik bahkan untuk Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia melonggarkan kerah kemeja dan mengedikkan kepala sopan ke arah Seokjin pada Namjoon yang menghela nafas gusar. Mengial agar Namjoon turun tangan sebelum emosi Seokjin semakin meluap, dan terlebih jika Jungkook terpancing oleh keadaan Seokjin yang tengah kacau.

"Hei, hei." Namjoon menepuk pundak Seokjin dan Jungkook. "Ayolah, man. Turunkan syaraf-syaraf tegang kalian, mari bicarakan baik-baik."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum syarafmu yang kubuat putus tak bersisa," Ancam Seokjin tanpa menoleh.

Namjoon membuka mulut kaku. Meringis pada Jimin yang menggeleng menyerah, ia mengangkat tangan lalu melipatnya di depan dada, tanda ia mundur dan mengikuti alur keras kepala Seokjin yang kembali muncul.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga," decaknya kasar. Mata Jungkook nyalang menatap Seokjin, menguliti dokter itu dengan makian tak kasat mata.

"Dengan segala hormat, Dokter Kim." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuh, lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya bahkan sebelum Seokjin membalasnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui atau bersikap sok perduli —aku memang perduli pada adikmu. Aku ingin kau segera cari Taehyung dan seret dia kemari."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Desis Seokjin tidak terima. "Kau memerintahku?!"

" _Easy, Kim_." Namjoon menahan siku Seokjin saat melihat langkah gusar Seokjin yang siap menerjang Jungkook dengan jari-jari ahlinya. " _Calm yourself,_ " lanjutnya sembari mengusap punggung Seokjin yang tegang.

"Jelaskan apa ucapanmu, bocah." Geram Seokjin tak sabar, mendesis agar Namjoon segera menjauhkan tangannya melalui gertakan dan lirikan tajam.

"Apa Seokjin melalukan kesalahan?" Kini Namjoon angkat bicara, masa bodoh dengan ancaman dalam suara Seokjin. "Apa demi menyelamatkan adiknya ia berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh?"

"Dia memberikan _Hidromorfin_ ," ucap Jungkook bergetar.

"Apa yang salah dari memberikan Hidromorfin pada pasien pasca operasi?" Jerit Seokjin tidak terima. "Keadaannya akan jauh lebih tersiksa jika aku tidak menyuntikkan Hidromorfin ke dalam infusannya. Ia membutuhkan Hidromorfin sialan itu untuk kesehatannya."

"Kenapa tidak pakai Morfin atau Fentanil?" Jimin menyela. "Dokter Kim, perlukah kuingatkan Hidromorfin adalah analgesik narkotik kuat, efeknya bisa sampai dua atau delapan kali lipat lebih kuat dari morfin."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tersiksa." Seokjin menelan air liurnya susah payah. "Kau pikir aku bisa apa saat melihatnya menangis meraung memikirkan kematian kekasihnya?!" Mata Seokjin menusuk setiap orang dengan tajam. "Aku ingin membantunya, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak," Jawab Jungkook sambil menggeleng. "Aku mendukung seratus persen tindakanmu memberikannya Hidromorfin."

"Tetap saja." Namjoon bersuara tegas dan penuh perintah bernada kelam. "aku tidak suka cara kerjamu yang serampangan dan mudah panik. Apalagi saat menyangkut keadaan adikmu. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Suka tidak suka kau harus tunduk di bawahnya. Taehyung sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku semenjak ia memasuki pintu rumah sakit ini. Usahakan kau benar-benar mematuhi peraturan yang sudah kita sepakati bersama, Dokter Kim." Namjoon menyipitkan matanya. "Bisa dimengerti?

Seokjin mendesah panjang. "Baik!" Serunya kencang. "Sekarang bisakah kau tutup mulut dan biarkan bocah ini melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang adikku?"

Jungkook menarik nafas. "Aku sudah berkata; aku mendukung seratus persen tindakanmu memberikan Taehyung Hidromofin, jika saja.." ia menekan kata-katanya dengan tepat. "...jika saja organ liennya dalam keadaan baik."

Seokjin diam sejenak, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Dua kali mengalami infeksi, antibodi menurun; terlihat dari kesehatannya yang terus memburuk semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, terjadi perlambatan _remodelling_ , perdarahan _intra-abdominal_ dengan volume melebihi lima sampai sepuluh persen dari volume darah. Tanda-tanda _takikardi_ sudah mulai muncul; terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, denyut nadinya di atas 100 kali per menit dengan pernapasan lebih dari 60 hembusan per menit." Jungkook menjelaskanya dengan cepat dan sedikit terbata. "Aku lambat menyadarinya. Aku mengira ini hanya efek samping dari Hidromofin, tetapi seluruh tanda-tanda rupturnya baru aku ketahui dua hari lalu. _Hematoma_ yang kita yakini sebagai salah satu tanda _kuntosio paru_ dan terletak di antara iga kirinya bukanlah trauma toraks. Rupturnya lambat dan tak tertebak, butuh waktu berhari-hari sampai berminggu-minggu untuk mengetahui ada trauma tumpul di salah satu organ tubuhnya. Scan yang kita lakukan tidak berguna sama sekali, kita butuh melakukannya berulang kali, kau tahu benar betapa biadabnya ruptur lambat macam ini. Sekarang, kumohon. Sekarang juga, kita punya waktu sebelum seseorang menghubungimu dan memberitahu jika adikmu terkapar pingsan karena shock berat yang akan ia derita karena ruptur tumpul limpanya yang terlambat kita diagnogsa."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ini dari awal?!" Jimin berteriak murka.

Jungkook mendengus kasar. "Setiap hari menghubungi Taehyung seperti orang tolol. Dua hari terakhir tidak pulang sama sekali demi sedikit waktu luang dari Dokter Kim. Menurutmu aku tidak mencoba memberitahu dari awal?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku atau Namjoon Hyung!" Jimin menggeram.

"Katakan!" Jungkook berseru. "Kau mengindariku, Dokter Park! Kau dan Namjoon Hyung!" Ia menjenggut rambutnya yang kacau balau. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu kalian?!"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk penjelasan." Gumam Namjoon. Mengirimi Jungkook tatapan meminta maaf. "Segera hubungi adikmu, Kim."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon gelisah. Ia berucap ragu ke arah Jungkook. "...kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Jungkook menggeram murka, menarik kerah kemeja Seokjin hingga tubuh dokter itu tersentak, kakinya melayang sesaat akibat kekuatan cengkraman Jungkook. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk membuat Seokjin percaya dengan perkataannya. Ia ketakutan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung dua hari terakhir, ia sendirian lagi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengusirnya, dan Jungkook merasa bodoh karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung. Mengusir, mengenyahkan, mendepak, mengubur seluruh perasannya pada Taehyung. _Tidak bisa_. Di dasar hatinya, di setiap bisikan sebelum tidurnya, ia masih percaya jika pertemuannya dengan Taehyung bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata. Ia _ada_ untuk Taehyung, ia hanya butuh waktu berpihak padanya dan membuka mata Taehyung lebar-lebar. Untuk membuat Taehyung percaya seluruh keajaiban tak masuk akal yang ia cemooh, untuk percaya jika pertemuan mereka telah ditentukan, untuk percaya jika Jungkook masih berdiri di _sini_ ; menunggu Taehyung tak lelah dan berharap pemuda itu berani sekali saja untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke sini." Desis Jungkook serius. Namjoon mencoba membuat cengkraman Jungkook melonggar pada kerah kemeja Seokjin melihat sahabatnya itu tercekik dan mengeluarkan teriakan kaget yang kasar.

"Lakukan _CT-Scan_ , _USG Abdomen_ , _Angiography_ , _MRI_ , dan _semuanya_. Semuanya. Tolong, Seokjin Hyung. Hubungi dia sekarang. Percaya padaku." Suara Jungkook melemah seiring cengkramannya yang kini terlepas.

Seokjin berwajah pucat, merapikan kerah kemejanya yang kusut sambil melirik Namjoon yang berwajah tak kalah gelisah.

"Hyung, cepat lakukan." Desak Jimin. "Hyung .. percaya pada Jungkook. Seret Taehyung kemari."

Seokjin meraba kantung celana dan jas dokternya yang kosong, matanya panik mengingat ia tidak membawa ponselnya saat melakukan operasi. Namjoon segera mengeluarkan iPhonya yang keemasan dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. Dokter itu beberapa kali menekan angka yang salah pada layar smartphone Namjoon yang licin. Ia menempelkan smartphone tersebut dengan bisikan agar Taehyung segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Taehyung _jebal_ , _jebal_ , _jebal_." Bisik Seokjin kacau.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

"Taehyung! Tae! Kau dimana?" Ia bertanya sambil berjalan gelisah.

"Kau di luar?!" Jeritnya panik. "Demi Tuhan, kau berdiam diri dalam rumah dua hari terakhir dan kenapa hari ini kau keluar?"

"Terserah. Terserah." Seokjin menggeleng tak mau tahu. "Dengar, Tae. _Adikku_. Dengarkan aku. Kumohon, diam sejenak. Kumohon." Seokjin tak mampu menahan air matanya yang hancur. " _Hyung_ mau kau kemari, iya, ke rumah sakit, sekarang. Oke?"

"Tidak, jangan banyak tanya, Tae!" Seokjin kembali menjerit. "Cepat kemari, Taehyung? Tae? Taehyung kau dengar aku?"

Wajah Seokjin mendadak pucat. "Taehyung jangan main-main. Taehyung...Taehyung... _brengsek_! Taehyung **JAWAB AKU**?!"

Tangisan Seokjin menjadi pertanda _tidak ada_ jawaban dari Taehyung.

* * *

TBC

* * *

My hubbys:

 **taehyungkece, HyeraSung, Guess1, kookvlovekookv, ismisofifia, jeunbits, TaeKai, Strawbaekberry, yukiyukaji, Jell-ssi, Alestie, utsukushii02, Deyerraa, SJMK95, nuruladi07, EunhyukJinyoung02, cupcake, cinnynese, ONEEL, humaira9394, vkook, Shanaxkim, wahyu. fn1, jenong, Guest2, tae's, Nana Huang, Guest3, khalila rahmi, butlerkook, PurpleLittleCho, Crushathena, anyavsyh, MingiMingi, Algyace, anoncikiciw, maymayun5, Ndahh25, yoitedumb, nanaelfindo, TianLian, Rizky Jeon, nila, arvita. kim, Clou3elf, nnavishiper, nurul. s. shawol, Guest4, Cakue-chan, VMIN, vkook, tersugakan, Rizky Jeon, Determinare, taekook, maymayun5, V.**

HAIIII KESAYANGANKU!

Yah.. saya berulang kali meminta maaf atas keterlambatan update as always. Aku agak ngestuck di chapter ini. So yeah.. sorry for an unpleasant chapter _

Aku sayang kalian, loh. Terimakasih banyak buat yang masih nunggu FF ini! I love ya! Dan untuk yang nunggu _Bound To You_.. you have to be ready~ (sok sok misterius)

Untuk kalian yang cuma mencet fav dan follow, ga mau kenalan apa sama aku;((

Aku ga gigit loh!

I appreaciate reviews sooo much.

Last, RnR Juseyoooo~


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself**

 **for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style._

.

.

※Happy Reading※

You can read it while listening to Butterfly – Prologue Mix (give two thumbs up)

.

.

.

" _I can't get a grip on myself_

 _Give me your hand, and_ _ **save me**_ _."_

* * *

Yoongi menyumpal telinganya dengan headset putih pemberian Jimin di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Yoongi tidak suka bila Jimin membuang-buang uangnya untuk membelikan Yoongi sesuatu, entah dalam bentuk barang atau traktiran makan malam di sebuah restoran kelas atas yang ditawarkan Jimin padanya dengan teramat ramah, apalagi mengingat Park Jimin adalah pemuda terloyal yang pernah Yoongi kenal. Pemuda itu tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan uangnya demi membelikan sesuatu yang mahal bagi Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tidak suka itu. Dia mengembalikkan hampir seluruh pemberian Jimin dengan kernyitan malas. Berkata lebih baik Jimin menyimpan uangnya atau membeli sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Yoongi dapat melihat kilatan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam tatapan Jimin setiap Yoongi melakukannya. Tetapi, Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ketika Park Jimin mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi headset mungil berwarna putih dengan busa lembut di tiap-tiap ujung speakernya. Dengan senyuman tenangnya, Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk sekali itu saja menerima pemberiannya. Dan Yoongi tidak menyesal telah menerimanya.

Ia menghentikkan langkah sejenak untuk membeli seikat mawar putih (salah satu bunga kesukaan adiknya) Yoongi mendapat senyuman dari bibi penjual bunga yang sudah mengenalnya baik. Sambil mengendus harum bunga mawar putihnya yang segar, Yoongi berjalan masuk menuju area pemakaman. Bersenandung tipis sembari mengusir rambut yang menampar dahinya karena sapuan angin. Yoongi tertegun, langkahnya benar-benar terhenti, terpaku di sana ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang dulu teramat ia benci dengan seluruh nafasnya, _Kim Taehyung_. Tengah berlutut di rerumputan segar di samping nisan adiknya. Bunga mawar putih tergeletak di dekat foto adiknya yang tersenyum cerah.

Yoongi merasa buta. Buta oleh kebencian sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat tatapan penuh cinta Taehyung kepada Seojin. Taehyung memperlakukan Seojin selembut dan sehati-hati kapas, mencintai adiknya tanpa alih-alih belas kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara bersitan tertahan, tak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi yang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuh dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang sebuah pohon ek besar. Menggenggam ikatan bunganya teramat erat sembari memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Aku pastikan kau sudah berkenalan dengan Hoseok Hyung di sana." Suara Taehyung mengudara, manis dan polos. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Seojin-a? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah saling bergosip satu sama lain?" Taehyung tertawa hambar. "Dan kupastikan, Hoseok sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Yoongi menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, mendengar dengan seksama seluruh penuturan polos dari bibir Taehyung. Ia menceritakan kegelisahannya. Ketakutannya. Keegoisannya. Semua murni kekalutan, Taehyung seolah tengah kehilangan kompas dan kesulitan menemukannya kembali. Pemuda itu nampak kebingungan, matanya tak berhenti bergerak gelisah, sesekali merunduk lalu menatap nisan adiknya, mengusap foto seojin dengan senyuman yang memilukan. Ada yang hilang dari Taehyung, ada sesuatu yang direnggut dari dalam dirinya hingga membuat Taehyung kosong, begitu hampa dan sendirian.

"Apa ia akan pergi juga?" Tanya Taehyung tipis. Nadanya ragu-ragu, jemarinya bertautan satu sama lain dengan mata merunduk menatap tanah. "Tolong tanyakan kepada Hoseok Hyung, _apakah Jungkook akan pergi juga_?"

Bibir Taehyung bergetar ketika menyebut nama Jungkook, bulu matanya meredup tipis. Membiarkan ia menarik nafas panjang seolah-olah menyebut Jungkook saja sudah memberikan efek tercekik yang menyakitkan. Ia merasa sakit, namun di satu sisi mata Taehyung bersinar saat mengucapkan namanya. Teramat pas, _ditakdirkan_. Siapa saja yang melihatnya dapat melihat betapa Taehyung merindukan seseorang bernama Jungkook itu, Taehyung menumpukkan tubuhnya pada lutut yang menekan rumput dan membuat celananya kotor. "Apa menurutmu aku menyukainya, Seojin-a?" Taehyung memaksakan senyuman yang begitu palsu di mata Yoongi.

"Jungkook itu... dia berbeda. Unik. Dia membawa segala ide konyolnya tentang keajaiban dan takdir. Dia memahamiku bahkan saat aku tidak dapat memahami diriku sendiri. Bertingkah seperti malaikat pelindung dan bertahan di sisiku kapanpun aku lengah. Dia penyelemat. Benar-benar malaikat yang keren, kan?" Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Dia juga tampan. Aku bisa memberikannya nilai sembilan koma lima untuk wajah tampannya yang kurang ajar." Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, kini lebih tulus. Membicarakan sosok Jungkook benar-benar mampu membuat Taehyung kembali ceria

"Kalau saja kau bisa bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan lihat seberapa baiknya dan luar biasa tampannya Jeon Jungkook. Hal bodoh yang kubayangkan setiap hari adalah terbangun di sisinya dan menyantap sarapan yang ia buat. Aku ingin mengiriminya pesan untuk berhati-hati dan berdoa semoga harinya indah lalu mengecup bibirnya. Katakan, apa yang salah denganku? "

Yoongi ingin bergerak. Berjalan menuju Taehyung dan memberitahu pemuda itu untuk bangkit dan mengejar semuanya, memusnahkan pikiran-pikiran konyol di kepalanya, dan kejar. _Kejar_. Taehyung terlalu naif. Ia melindungi dirinya terlampau tebal, tanpa sadar jika pemuda bernama Jungkook sudah berhasil menggempur dinding-dinding pertahan itu dan menyapuratakan semuanya. Taehyung hanya butuh sebuah kejelasan, ia butuh mengejar apa seharusnya ia kejar, ia harus menemukan kebahagiaan dan berhenti memikirkan nasib buruk yang menghantui hidupnya. Yoongi baru saja berdiri, ia dikejutkan oleh suara dering telpon yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan menginterupsi bulir-bulir kata yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celana, mengernyit pelan lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

"Aku sedang di luar."

Taehyung berdiri, membersihkan noda tanah samar di celananya.

"Aku bosan terus-menerus di apartemenmu, Hyung." Keluh Taehyung. Ia bernafas. Yoongi mengerutkan kening ketika Taehyung memijat pundak kirinya dan terlihat kesakitan. "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di sana. Aku bosan membaca buku, atau menonton film. Aku ingin keluar, aku janji akan pulang cepat."

"Ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau. Rumah sakit resmi menjadi musuhku mulai saat ini." Responnya dengan smartphone masih menempel di telinga. Yoongi bergerak gelisah melihat tingkah laku Taehyung yang aneh. Pemuda itu tengah menahan sakit luar biasa hingga terbungkuk lemas.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan melihat Taehyung yang terengah dan terjatuh bertumpu pada satu lutut. Suaranya tertahan, ingin bertanya tentang kondisi Taehyung namun berbalik diam seperti orang bodoh. Taehyung menjerit pilu, smartphonenya lepas dari genggaman tangannya yang melemah, menyebabkan baterai menguar lepas dan mati. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Yoongi terkesiap. Ikatan bunga di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Taehyung _menatapnya_ , mengernyit sambil membungkuk dan menyentuh perutnya, darah merembas dibalik kemejanya yang berwarna oranye terang. Taehyung menyerukan ' _Hyung_ ' bernada pelan dan memohon.

Batinnya berontak, kakinya seakan kaku tertancap paku. Ada peperangan dalam fikirannya, ada keraguan dan keinginan untuk balas dendam. Ada sebersit kebencian yang ia pendam dan kini meluap menggebu-gebu.

Dan, Yoongi menjerit seiring dengan tubuh Taehyung yang tumbang tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Derajat 4!"

Seokjin mengumpat, meneriakkan sederet perintah untuk menyiapkan anestesi dan instrumen table yang harus segera dipersiapkan sebelum umpatan panjang kembali Seokjin keluarkan dari bibirnya. Jimin terlihat pucat di sampingnya, mengecek keadaan Taehyung dengan bibir terus-menerus bergumam penuh semangat pada sahabatnya yang kini, lagi-lagi terbaring di hadapannya dengan tubuh lemah. Walaupun tidak ada tancapan kaca atau wajah penuh garetan aspal di tubuh Tahyung seperti saat terakhir pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan operasi. Namun saat ini, tensi ketegangannya lebih mencekam dan terasa sangat pahit. Dengan Kim Seokjin yang nampak kacau, namun dokter itu berusaha seprofesional mungkin dan mengubur seluruh kegelisahan di raut wajahnya. Jimin melirik Seokjin yang tengah memakai sarung tangan sintetis sambil menggeritkan gigi. Membaca ketakutan murni di kerutan keningnya kala ia menyingkap kemeja Taehyung. Merah. Membasahi sebagian kemeja Taehyung, meninggalkan bau anyir tembaga yang menggetarkan jemari Seokjin. _Darah_. Membuat tubuh Taehyung yang lemah seakan tersedot oleh kekuatan akan kesalahan. Kim Seokjin mengusap pipinya kaku hingga membuat wajahnya tergores warna merah.

"Aku tau ini bukan bagianku." Di sebrangnya, Jeon Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung dengan tulus. Rahang pemuda itu mengetat tajam dan terlihat merana. "Tapi aku akan ikut ambil bagian, terserah kau setuju atau tidak." Matanya nyalang menatap Seokjin. Melupakan formalitas sementara jarinya mengelus pelipis Taehyung luar biasa tabah. Ada tekad penuh di wajah Jungkook, membuat Seokjin menngurungkan niat untuk mengusir pemuda itu.

"Kau sungguh berada di luar batas, Dokter Jeon." Desis Seokjin kaku.

" _Persetan_." Gerit Jungkook sengit. "Aku akan di sini, habis perkara."

" _Laserasi_ dengan _devaskularisasi_ lebih dari dua puluh lima persen!" Lapor Jimin yang kini sibuk menatap monitor di hadapannya saat seorang suster menghubungkan area mulut beserta hidung Taehyung dengan monitor dengan cekatan.

"Pernapasan melemah, detak jantung lebih dari seratus menit. _Trombosi_ t dan _leukosit_ turun dua puluh persen, tekanan darah beserta _hemoglobin_ menurun tajam!"

Seokjin bernafas tenang. "Segera siapkan darah AB rhesus positif." Ia melirik monitor di sampingnya. "kita harus segera melakukan tranfusi darah, _utuh_. Lalu segera siapkan tangan kalian untuk pembedahan besar. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikitpun."

"Hemoglobin menyentuh angka tujuh, _Sonsaengnim_!"

"Cermati tingkat hipotensinya,"

Jimin berdesis di antara bunyi pengang detak jantung Taehyung berpacu. Mereka semua menatap layar monitor, menanti kondisi tekanan darah Taehyung yang semakin menurun saat selang infusan berisi darah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun, ketegangan itu meluruh ketika tubuh Taehyung menerima dengan pasti infusan berisi darah dan menampakkan deretan angka memuaskan bagi Seokjin untuk tersenyum puas. Ia dengan cekatan menyiapkan seluruh pisau bedah dan peralatan operasi ditemani Jimin yang patuh.

Jungkook merasa nafasnya hilang melihat keadaan tubuh Taehyung yang kacau di hadapannya. Penyesalan datang bertubi-tubi dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia harus berada dalam kondisi sehat secara fikiran dan batin dengan kadar seratus persen untuk mampu berdiri di samping Taehyung. Berpijak setegar mungkin agar Seokjin mengerti seberapa pentingnya Kim Taehyung bagi hidupnya. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar merenggut semua oksigen di sekeliling Jungkook, menipunya dengan senyuman manis dan membuai Jungkook untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonanya yang memabukkan. Alih-alih marah, Jungkook semakin ingin mabuk dalam pesona Taehyung. Ia ingin semakin tenggelam dan hanya Taehyung yang mampu menyelamatkannya.

Ia akan menggunakan janjinya untuk menyembuhkan Hoseok untuk dapat mengembalikan Taehyung padanya. Ke dunia ini. Ia tidak mengijinkan Taehyung bertemu Hoseok. Bisikan setan-setan kecil yang menari dipikirannya berkata ia harus memiliki Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Hoseok ataupun Min Seojin. _Hanya untuk Jeon Jungkook._

Jungkook merendahkan tubuh, wajahnya mendekat, membawa bibirnya menuju telinga Taehyung. Rasanya sungguh menyayat hati, mendengat deru nafas Taehyung yang lemah beserta detak jantung kuat yang berdenting menyakitkan. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, tersenyum pedih sembari menatap kelopak mata Taehyung yang tertutup dan kernyitan sakit di keningnya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung. _Apa saja._

Jimin menyalakan lampu besar di atas mereka hingga tubuh Taehyung terlihat begitu rapuh di bawah cahaya yang memekakkan mata. Lalu Jimin membersihkan darah di sekitar diafragma Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

Seokjin memerintahkan Jimin untuk menyuntikkan cairan vaksin. Seokjin menarik nafas, sebelum mengambil satu pisau tajam menggunakan jarinya yang terampil. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata penenang samar, lalu mulai mengiris kulit Taehyung dengan tabah.

"Jangan," Bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung. " _Jangan ikuti Hoseok Hyung_ , tetap di sini." Jungkook mengusap pelipis Taehyung. Lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari lunglai Taehyung yang tak bertenaga, Jungkook dapat merasakan denyutan nadi Taehyung yang lemah di bawah kulitnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali, itu janjiku. Dan janji seorang Jeon Jungkook akan selalu ditepati. Tunggu di sana dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Tunggu aku datang, aku akan di sana dan membawamu pulang. _Aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi benci rumah sakit.

Aromanya yang penuh antiseptik dan tembaga membuat perutnya mual. Segalanya berwarna putih dan menjemukkan. Kejadian saat Seojin berada di ruang operasi menghantui kepalanya. Bayang-bayang tubuh penuh luka Seojin yang masuk ke dalam ruang operasi beserta seluruh dengung menyakitkan dan derap sepatu dokter beserta suster serta decit roda menggugus rasa ketakutannya. Dia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan kegelisahan tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan Yoongi tidak bisa diam. Ia berjalan mondar-mondir sambil menjenggut rambutnya. Dinding putih di sekelilingnya membuat semuanya semakin parah. Yoongi berakhir dengan duduk di atas lantai sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya yang tertekuk. Menghitung detik demi detik dalam kesunyian panjang yang menakutkan.

Penuturan Seokjin beberapa hari lalu menusuk hatinya. Meremas-remas akal sehatnya untuk sedikit memulai sebuah permainan agar Seokjin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Apa yang ia alami selama dua bulan terakhir. Ia ingin Seokjin terpuruk, sama sepertinya. Seokjin harus tahu bagaimana rasanya bertingkah seperti orang gila. Satu-satunya cahaya di keluarga kecilnya menghilang dari dunia. Meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri dalam kegelapan pekat. Ia menata dirinya agar tidak perlahan hancur.

Yoongi bekerja siang-malam untuk adiknya. Membiayai sekolah musik serta segudang les yang ditekuninya dengan semangat. Saat Seojin mendapat kabar tentang penerimaannya sabagai salah satu murid Julliard, Yoongi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu selama hidupnya. Seojin tidak berhenti tersenyum, dan Yoongi semakin giat mencari uang untuk biaya hidup selama adiknya di New York. Dia tidak mengeluh, ketika tubuhnya lelah luar biasa atau kepala pening harus memilih 200 foto dari 5000 gambar yang ia ambil. Ia tidak mengeluh, walau hanya mempunyai waktu tidur selama satu jam dan segera bangkit kembali untuk pindak lokasi _hunting_. Tidak, ia tidak mengeluh saat adiknya akan menanti Yoongi dengan senyuman manis menyambutnya dan membuatkannya teh madu hangat.

Kecelakaan pertama merenggut kedua kaki Seojin, meredupkan wajah cerah adiknya dan mengikat mati mimpi-mimpinya. Dia yang melihat ketika Seojin diam-diam menangis di dalam kamar. Dia yang ikut menangis ketika merasakan seluruh dunia berbalik menghujat kerja kerasnya. Dia yang terpukul, membenci Taehyung tak henti dan menyumpahi pemuda itu tak lelah.

 _Kenapa bukan Taehyung saja yang cacat?_

 _Kenapa tidak bocah kaya itu saja yang mati?_

 _Kenapa adiknya?_

 _Kenapa sangat tidak adil_

 _Kenapa tidak Taehyung saja yang_ _ **pergi**_ _?_

Dan, Yoongi ingin Seokjin _mengerti_ betapa sakit perasaan yang dipikulnya.

"...Hyung."

Yoongi mengangkat kepala. Jimin berjongkok di depannya. Memberikan Yoongi senyuman lalu mengangkat tangan dan mengusap rambut Yoongi.

"Operasinya sudah selesai," ujar Jimin. "Taehyung dalam keadaan stabil setelah operasi besar yang dilakukan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Ia akan segera di bawa ke Ruang Perawatan." Jelas Jimin. Bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Yoongi dapat bangun.

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Jimin. Ia berdiri dibantu genggaman kuat Jimin yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia tengah membersihkan debu tipis di celananya saat Jimin menarik tubuhnya menepi saat tempat tidur beroda di mana Taehyung berbaring tenang dapat keluar dan dipindahkan ke ruangan Perawatan yang berjarak tak jauh dari Ruang Operasi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kerang berjalan cepat di sisinya, pandangannya menyiratkan jika ia tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

"Terimakasih," bisik Jimin.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Untuk?"

"Membawa Taehyung," Jimin tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar sudah kembali, Min _Yoongiku_?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena pernah membuat wajahnya bonyok."

Jimin tertawa, memeluk Yoongi sekilas yang langsung mendapat dorongan beserta umpatan _jangan memelukku_ di tempat umum dari kekasihnya. Jimin baru saja akan melakukan protes panjang ketika mendengar panggilan Seokjin dari balik pintu operasi.

Seokjin keluar dengan raut lega di wajahnya. Ia memerintahkan agar Jimin segera mengecek keadaan Taehyung di Ruang Perawatan. Jimin tergagap menyanggupi, melambaikan tangan pada Yoongi yang membalasnya sepenuh hati. Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya sopan ke arah Yoongi, membalikkan tubuh untuk segera pergi dari sana.

" _Bagaimana rasanya_?"

Suara Yoongi sedingin musim salju, menyirami tubuh Seokjin dengan tumpukan es tak kasat mata, pemuda itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya tak tertebak, penuh kebencian juga kesenangan. "Melihat adikmu sekarat. Di ambang kematian." Yoongi mendengus. "Bagaimana, Dokter Kim?"

Seokjin menyipitkan mata, membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa saja tidak menghubungi Jimin," ucap Yoongi kalem. "Aku bisa saja membuat adikmu mati terkapar. Aku juga bisa membuat rencana indah seperti yang kau rangkai untuk kematian adikku. Kecelakaan berantai yang kau rancang secara sempurna hingga aku membenci Taehyung dengan segenap hatiku. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Bukankah menyenangkan?" Yoongi tertawa hambar.

"Menjadi si kambing hitam. Si malaikat yang melindungi adiknya dari sorotan media. Seluruh pasang mata menghujat Taehyung, memaki betapa berandalnya Kim Taehyung dan betapa malaikatnya Kim Seokjin. Tetapi lihat, siapa dalang semua ini? Kim Seokjin. Si perencana ulung. _Pembunuh_." Tekan Yoongi dengan nada menghina.

Seokjin mengepalkan jemari tangannya, "Sudah katakan, aku minta maaf atas semuanya aku—"

" _Tidak berguna_ ," Yoongi menggeritkan giginya. "Permintaan maafmu tidak ada gunanya."

Mereka diam, Seokjin menatap tajam Yoongi namun bibirnya terkunci rapat. Ia mengakui kesalahannya, dan ia paham betapa marahnya Yoongi padanya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya setiap malam, memimpikkan Taehyung dengan Seojin dan uluran tangannya yang menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin kau merasakannya, _Dokter Kim yang Terhormat_. Aku ingin kau rasakan neraka yang aku tapaki semenjak kematian adikku yang kau rencakan."

Yoongi melangkah mendekat, ia berbisik sambil menubruk bahu Seokjin dengan keras. Perkataan yang membuat Seokjin tenggelam bersama seluruh dosanya.

"Taehyung _berhak_ _hidup_ dan memulai semuanya dari nol. Taehyung _berhak tahu_ siapa pembunuh Seojin sebenarnya. Dan saat ia tahu, aku akan menikmati penderitaan atas kebencian yang Taehyung berikan kepadamu. Aku benar-benar akan menikmatinya, Dokter Kim."

Dan lima meter dari sana, sosok Jungkook bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

.

" **Taehyung!** "

Ia mendengar suara itu.

"Hei, Taehyung."

"Mau kencan?"

Ia melihat wajah antusias Hoseok dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Tersenyum lebar ke arah Taehyung sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kemarilah."

Hoseok kembali tersenyum. Rerumputan hijau menyilaukan mata Taehyung yang tengah menyipit, harum hangat musim semi membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menghalau cahaya matahari yang menyengat mata.

Hoseok memakai kemeja sebiru langit diiringi tawanya yang ceria. Hoseok bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia. Ia berlari, langkahnya ringan membelah rerumputan. Hoseok memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat tangannya ke udara seakan hendak mengambil kebebasan. Dan Hoseok tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terpukau. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya berderap mendekati Hoseok.

Wajah Hoseok bersinar, luar biasa tampan dengan poni hitam menutupi dahinya. Angin mengelus rambutnya dan membelai derai tawanya. Derai tawa Hoseok yang berisik, ramai namun menenangkan. Ia bisa mendengarkan suara Hoseok seharian penuh jika ia mau.

"Kemarilah, Tae." Hoseok mengerling tipis. ia mengulurkan tangan, jemarinya yang cantik bersiap menangkap milik Taehyung yang mulai terangkat.

Taehyung membalas senyuman Hoseok, berniat menggapai jemari Hoseok sebelum suara misterius berbisik pelan di telinganya. Dekat dan membuat jantungnya berdesir.

" _Tae Hyung_."

Suara Jungkook. Sedih dan penuh penderitaan.

" _Hyung_."

Lagi.

" _Tae Hyung_."

Kini lebih dalam.

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi. Jangan ikuti Hoseok Hyung_."

Bisikan itu sarat oleh kepedihan. Ia bahkan mampu mendengar bersitan samar beserta desah nafas Jungkook yang resah.

" _Kau harus bangun._ _ **Untukku**_ _. Kali ini lakukan untukku_."

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuhnya terjungkal ke dalam lubang dalam dan gelap, membuatnya memejamkan mata sambil mengulurkan tangan frustasi, mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh semakin dalam.

Tetapi, ia sudah jatuh. Jatuh lebih dalam dan semakin _dalam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gelap.

Taehyung bernafas cepat. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Ia mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Mencengkram seprai di bawahnya kuat seiring dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Gelap itu kini tergantikan oleh sinar putih yang terang. Taehyung membuka mulutnya, bernafas dari sana dengan rakus. Buih embun dan bunyi nafasnya yang nyaring membuat kepalanya terasa penuh dan pengang. _oksigen mask_ yang menutupi mulutnya hanya menjadi penghalang, maka dengan kekuatan lemah ia melepaskannya begitu saja hingga ia bisa menghirup oksigen dengan leluasan. Punggungnya melengkung tipis. Ia sadar. Benar-benar sadar. Ingatannya terulang ketika tubuhnya roboh di samping makam Seojin. Taehyung kembali bernafas. Ia mengingat Min Yoongi dengan wajah pucat berdiri di sampingnya, lalu Jimin, Seokjin yang terus-menerus mengingatkan Taehyung agar tetap sadar. Lalu Jungkook. Iya, ada Jungkook di sampingnya. Menggenggam jemarinya kuat dengan senyuman sabar.

"Jungkook..."

Ia bernafas sembari menyuarakan nama Jungkook. Mengingat suara sedihnya yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam mimpi aneh yang ia alami. Mengedarkan matanya menyusuri ruangan putih bersih dengan jendela berwarna biru membosankan, ia menatap infusan yang tergantung di atasnya beserta kantung berisi darah. Telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama monitor di samping tempat tidurnya. Denyut jantungnya berdetak, berbunyi _pip_ pelan senada dengan gambar elektrokardiogram yang bergerak stabil.

Taehyung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah menundukkan kepala tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sempat menyangka itu adalah Seokjin. Taehyung mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan sadar jika itu adalah Jungkook. Pemuda itu menggenggam jemarinya kuat, merunduk di atasnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai Taehyung. Nafasnya berderu teratur. Begitu hangat ketika menyentuh kulit jari-jari di tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook. Halus. Ia dapat mendengar gumaman lucu yang Jungkook keluarkan ketika jarinya mengusap pelipis Jungkook. Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan kantung matanya yang bengkak serta raut lelah yang kentara jelas.

"Dia baru tidur,"

Seokjin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Bercak gelap air terlihat di kerah kemejanya, wangi segar _aftershave_ merebak ke penciuman Taehyung. Seokjin mendekat. Dengan sabar mengecek denyut nadi Taehyung, dan menekan stetoskop yang dingin ke dadanya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum.

"Mau kubangunkan?" Tanya Seokjin, dagunya menujuk sosok Jungkook yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Seokjin mengambil senter kecil dari saku jas dokternya lalu memeriksa retina Taehyung.

"Tidak." Suara Taehyung serak, bergetar dan dalam. Seokjin mengambil gelas air di samping meja tempat tidur Taehyung dan membantu adiknya untuk minum. Ia berdecak kesal sembari merayu Taehyung untuk kembali mengenakan oksigen bantuan, tetapi adiknya menolak keras.

"Aku yang akan mengontrol perkembangan luka pasca-operasi serta dosis obat yang kau konsumsi. Jangan banyak mengeluh akan jenis makanan yang akan aku berikan juga segudang larangan yang akan aku tetapkan padamu mulai hari ini. Dan Beritahu aku jika kau merasa nyeri, dimanapun. Jelas?"

Suara Seokjin lembut namun masih memerintah. Seokjin membantu Taehyung untuk kembali berbaring tanpa membangunkan Jungkook yang masih tetidur.

"Cerewet," Taehyung bernafas. Seokjin mendengus, menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi adiknya yang kurus karena komentarnya. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Dua hari." Seokjin tersenyum janggal.

"Dan, berapa lama dia ada di sini?" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya.

"Sepanjang hari. Dia hanya keluar saat ada operasi atau mengecek keadaan pasiennya," Seokjin bernafas keras. "Tidak kusangka, saat kau akhirnya sadar dan cukup sehat untuk mengatakan aku cerewet, dia malah tidur seperti bayi."

"Dia lelah," bela Taehyung singkat.

"Memang, aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika ia tidak terlihat selelah itu. Tetapi mengingat kerja kerasnya selama dua hari terakhir membuatku yakin Jeon Jungkook tidak akan tidur jika tubuhnya benar-benar dalam kondisi baik."

"Maksudmu dia sakit?" Tanya Taehyung panik. Perasaan itu membuat kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seokjin mengusap lengan Taehyung lembut. Melirik monitor elektrokadiogram Taehyung yang meningkat, ia menenangkan Taehyung untuk bersikap rileks dan menarik nafas pelan-pelan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Aku akan ambil beberapa vitamin untuknya saat ia bangun. Dan kau, lebih baik kembali istirahat." Seokjin menyamankan letak bantal Taehyung, merunduk dan mengecup kening Taehyung.

"Hyung menyayangimu, oke?"

"Aku tahu," Gumam Taehyung, memberikan Seokjin senyuman. " _Gomawo_ ," bisiknya.

Hanya Seokjin satu-satunya orang yang saat ini Taehyung percaya. Seokjin tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Taehyung merana. Kakaknya itu bisa berubah menjadi sekeras baja jika menyangkut Taehyung. Akan membelanya luar biasa tabah dan melindungi Taehyung di balik punggungnya.

Seokjin membalas senyuman Taehyung dengan raut wajah tak tertebak. Mengusap rambut Taehyung lalu mengatur suhu ruangan agar jauh lebih hangat, dia juga mengambilkan selimut untuk Jungkook dan menyelimuti pundak dokter itu yang melengkung dengan kepala di atas telapak tangan Taehyung.

Dan Seokjin kembali memberikan tatapan anehnya, sebelum pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih memuakkkan. Ia mendengar suara tajam dan nyaring, merasakan jarinya tengah digenggam hati-hati dan gumaman kecil seseorang di sampingnya. Taehyung menoleh, tercekat luar biasa saat melihat Jungkook yang tengah patuh memotong kuku jemari tangan Taehyung. Pemuda itu membersit, mengangkat wajahnya karena jari telunjuk Taehyung bergerak samar digenggamannya.

"Pagi," sapa Jungkook ramah. "Hei—jangan lakukan itu, tinggal satu jari lagi." Protes Jungkook, menarik tangan Taehyung yang bergerak menjauh dari genggamannya.

"Jam berapa?" Adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook, membiarkan dokter muda itu mencengkramnya dengan lembut.

"Jam sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit," jawab Jungkook. "Seokjin memberitahuku bahwa semalam kau _sadar_ saat aku _tertidur_." Jungkook menjelaskan, masih sibuk memotong kuku Taehyung dan menyuarakan _'selesai'_ lalu menyimpan gunting kuku di atas nakas. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu sadar juga."

"Kau terlihat lebih segar," ujar Taehyung masih dengan suara serak.

Jungkook mengusap dagunya dengan gerakan puas "Seokjin Hyung memaksaku untuk meminum vitamin dengan seribu nasihatnya tadi pagi. Aku harus meminumnya jika tidak mau leherku digorok oleh pisaunya."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengetuk kening Jungkook main-main. "Kakakku bukan seorang psikopat."

"Aku tahu, kakakmu adalah dokter terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Nah, apa ada keluhan?" Jungkook bertanya, bangkit berdiri lalu mengecek kondisi Taehyung dengan hati-hati dan tabah. Tangan mereka terlepas, dan Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Frustasi menginginkan tangan Jungkook kembali menggenggamnya.

"Tidak, hanya sangat haus."

Jungkook menaikkan tempat tidur Taehyung hingga Taehyung bisa duduk tegak masih dengan bersandar nyaman, ia mengambil segelas air dan membantu Taehyung minum, mengontrol laju infusan Taehyung agar lebih lambat sedikit lalu kembali duduk, dan _kembali_ menggengam tangan Taehyung.

"Mau makan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Jungkook mengeluarkan suara protes. Berkeras membuka _wrapping plastic_ yang menutupi makanan yang di letakkan di atas nakas dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuan.

"Obatmu harus segera diminum, Tuan Kim." Jungkook mengambil mangkuk kecil tempat tiga buah kapsul berada di dalamnya. "Aku tahu kau membenci rumah sakit. Jadi lebih cepat sembuh, lebih cepat kau keluar dari sini," ujarnya ceria.

Jungkook meletakkan kembali mangkuk kecil ke atas nakas lalu mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sedikit bubur untuk mengecek apakah masih cukup panas atau tidak bagi Taehyung menyantapnya. Ia mengulurkannya ke arah Taehyung yang mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

" _Please_ , mencium aromanya saja sudah membuatku mual," ucap Taehyung. Menggeleng keras kepala, bahkan mendorong tangan Jungkook.

"Hanya lima suapan, aku janji."

"Dua?"

"Bagaimana dengan empat?"

Taehyung menyipitkan mata, "Tiga, atau aku tidak akan memakannya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, tiga."

Taehyung tersenyum menang, menyantap suapan pertamanya dengan wajah berkerut malas. Tetapi, ada Jungkook yang akan mengusap lengannya. Bertanya apakah Taehyung memerlukan minum atau tidak. Ada Jungkook yang dengan hati-hati mengusap bibir Taehyung yang terdapat remah bubur atau bekas air. Ada Jungkook, menatapnya penuh kasih sayang hingga Taehyung tak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata pemuda itu. Ada Jungkook, yang menyiapkan obatnya dan membantu Taehyung menelan tiga buah kapsul pahit. Ada Jungkook, yang menepuk pundaknya bangga, tersenyum manis dan mengusap rambut Taehyung pelan. Ada Jungkook, menjaga dan merawat Taehyung tanpa merasa sakit hati akan perlakuannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Taehyung, mengusap bibirnya yang kering. "Tidak ada pasien yang harus kau periksa atau sekedar mengoperasi jantung seseorang?

"Kau harus banyak minum air," desah Jungkook. Mengambil beberapa lembar tissu lalu mengusap bibir Taehyung yang pecah-pecah.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Taehyung mencegah Jungkook melakukannya.

"Diam saja," suara Jungkook penuh perintah lembut. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ada operasi." Jungkook mengecek arlojinya. "Tepatnya, lima belas menit lagi."

"Oh,"

"Aku akan bawakan kau madu untuk bibirmu," Jungkook memberikan usapan terakhir di bibir Taehyung lalu membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah. "Juga mungkin segelas jus wortel."

"Dicampur es, kan?" Taehyung bertanya penuh harap.

Jungkook mendengus, "lalu setelah itu Seokjin akan mengejarku sambil membawa pisau bedahnya yang cantik untuk membelah isi otakku."

Taehyung tertawa, lepas. Rambutnya bergerak halus ketika ia tertawa, meninju lengan Jungkook main-main dengan wajah memerah karena tawa.

"Berhentilah berpikiran negatif tentang kakakku." Taehyung memukul lengan Jungkook gemas.

"Itu karena Seokjin Hyung benar-benar menyeramkan dengan pisau bedah ditangannya."

"Hiperbola sekali."

"Itu kenyataan."

Jungkook mengecek arlojinya, mengeluarkan desah samar. Taehyung baru sadar Jungkook menanggalkan jas dokternya dan membiarkan kemeja merah kelam memeluk tubuhnya rapi. Taehyung memainkan selang infusan yang melilit tangannya, tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu canggung dan malu.

Ketukan terdengar, pintu ruang inapnya terbuka. Pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan rahang tajam membungkuk sopan.

"Operasi siap dilakukan, Sonsaengnim." Pemuda itu memberikan Taehyung senyuman tipis.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Jungkook, menyambar jas dokternya yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur Taehyung. Pemuda di depan pintu itu kembali membungkuk samar, menutup pintu dengan sopan dan menghilang pergi.

"Aku—" Jungkook nampak ragu, tidak rela meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian. "Aku akan memanggil Seokjin Hyung atau Jimin ke sini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian," ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak, jangan sendirian." Jungkok berdiri kaku, bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku akan kembali ke sini, _setelah_ operasinya selesai."

"Tentu,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau akan memanggil Hyungku atau Jimin, kan?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau begitu."

"Ya, benar. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mengenakan jas dokternya, berdiri beberapa detik sambil menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"Hei, ada pasien yang menunggumu, Dok." Peringat Taehyung.

"Aku tahu," Jungkook melangkah mundur, kini menatap Taehyung. Ia membalikkan tubuh, berhenti dan terdiam. Taehyung berniat kembali menegur Jungkook. Namun Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh, melangkah cepat dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur Taehyung.

Taehyung belum sempat bertanya, Jungkook sudah membungkukkan tubuh. Mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung sembari mengecupnya, memberikan bisikan yang tak dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Taehyung mencengkram seprai di bawahnya, detak jantungnya tidak pernah mengamuk hebat seperti saat ini. Detakannya kuat sekali, bergaung di telinganya dan membuat tulang iganya bertalu-talu, berdebar hebat. Dan satu-satunya yang ia tangkap adalah ucapan lemah Jungkook yang sarat oleh kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih sudah melakukannya untukku. _Terimakasih_."

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim!"

Seokjin menoleh, mengerutkan kening tak paham. Park Jimin tengah berlari ke arahnya, langkahnya serampangan dan terburu-buru. Beberapa kali menabrak bahu perawat yang berlalu-lalang dengan gumaman maaf cepat tak tulus. Jas dokternya kacau, dasi yang mencekik di lehernya melonggar dan acak-acakan. Kemejanya keluar dari batas celana, benar-benar membuat Seokjin menggeleng tak suka.

"Perhatikan penampilanmu, Dokter Park." Desis Seokjin.

Jimin mengacuhkan ucapan Seokjin, dia memegang lutunya sambil membungkuk dan mengatur nafas. "Taehyung..." dia bernafas. "Taehyung, Hyung... Taehyung..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Park Jimin," tekan Seokjin, menepuk punggung Jimin prihatin.

"Taehyung tidak ada di kamarnya!" Teriak Jimin keras. "Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki berbaju hitam masuk ke kamar Taehyung, lalu mereka membawa Taehyung!" Jimin mengguncang pundak Seokjin. Menyadarkan dokter itu yang terperangah kaget.

"Apa?! Kemana mereka membawa Taehyung?!"

Tiga puluh menit lalu Jungkook memintanya untuk menemani Taehyung karena dokter muda itu mendapat jadwal operasi yang menyita waktunya kurang lebih selama dua jam. Seokjin menyanggupi setelah memeriksa kondisi pasiennya, ia menyuruh Jimin untuk terlebih dahulu menemani Taehyung sementara ia masih sibuk mengecek grafik dan hasil scan pasiennya dengan tekun. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Park Jimin datang dan mengatakan adiknya hilang?!

"Aku—aku tidak tahu, mereka masuk lift. Aku mengejarnya dengan tangga, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan mere— _Hyung_! Kau mau kemana?" Jerit Jimin.

Seokjin tahu. Sangat tahu kemana Taehyung dibawa. Seokjin melupakan _satu monster_ yang berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan mereka. _Satu monster_ yang bisa merebut seluruh kebahagiaan Taehyung dan Seokjin sekejap mata. Ia melepas jas dokternya kasar, memberikannya pada Jimin dengan perintah telak.

"Menemukan Taehyung," jawabnya dingin. "Semua pasien berada dalam tanggung jawabmu hari ini, Jim. Aku harus membereskan beberapa hal."

Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju parkiran bawah tanah, menggeluarkan kunci dari balik saku celana sembari membuka pintu Audinya yang mengkilap. Ia mendengus pelan, merasakan uap kemarahan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya cepat, menuju sebuah perumahan di daerah Gangnam yang kental akan kemewahan.

Ia menekan klakson di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar berwarna merah kelam. Pintu gerbang itu otomatis terbuka begitu melihat mobilnya, memasuki pelataran luas yang ditanami banyak pepohonan rindang dan taman kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Tempat Taehyung dan Seokjin bermain saat mereka masih kecil. Seokjin keluar dari mobilnya gusar, menarik nafas sebelum membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan Yoon (lelaki berwajah dingin, tangan kanan ayahnya)

"Apa ayah berada di rumah?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Beliau menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung dari salah satu ruangan di atas. Tubuhnya kaku, Taehyung berteriak diiringi umpatan untuk buka pintu dan keluarkan dia dari sana.

"Di mana Taehyung?" Tanya Seokjin pada Yoon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tuan menunggu anda," Ucapnya datar.

"Di mana adikku?" Gerit Seokjin.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu."

"Bangsat," umpat Seokjin. "Di mana adikku?!"

" _Dia tidak akan kemana-mana_."

Suara itu bukan milik Yoon. Seokjin berbalik, menemukan sosok ayahnya berdiri di ujung tangga dengan segelas bir di tangannya. Postur tubuhnya tegap, janggut putihnya terlihat kasar namun rapi. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai, menyisiri rambutnya kelewat sempurna dengan aroma mencekamnya yang menjijikan. Seokjin menahan nafas sesaat, mengepalkan tangan geram.

"Kau mau corona?" Tawarnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Melirik Yoon sekilas mengial agar dia pergi dari sana. Yoon membungkuk sopan, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aku membeli banyak Corona," ucapnya sambil menyesap cairan sewarna tembaga di genggaman tangannya. "Satu putraku sangat menyukai Corona, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku, bahkan untuk sekedar minum teh bersama."

"Lepaskan Taehyung," suara Seokjin bergetar. Kukunya menancap ke dalam telapak tangannya, Seokjin menyembunyikan desisan sakit, berjalan mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang lambat, dan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat ayahnya berdiri. "Kumohon, luka operasinya masih basah dan rentan terkena bakteri. Aku harus menjaga obat yang dikonsumsinya beserta beberapa suntikan vaksin. Dia hidup tanpa limpa, Abeoji. Terdapat serangkaian prosedur pemulihan yang harus ia lakukan. Biarkan aku menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu." Seokjin merendahkan suara dan memohon.

Ayahnya mengambil sebotol corona, meletakkannya di atas meja makan panjang nan besar dengan lilin-lilin setinggi tiga puluh senti.

"Kau gagal melakukannya, Seokjin." Ayahnya berkata tenang. "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan." Ayahnya menunjuk Seokjin dengan gelas di gengamannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku pasti—"

"Pernikahannya akan segera dilaksanakan." Ayahnya tersenyum; ganjil dan kejam. "Lusa nanti kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Yoo dan meresmikan pertunangan Taehyung."

"Ayah..." Seokjin menunduk. "Aku hanya mau menyembuhkan lukanya, kumohon."

Ayahnya kembali tersenyum. "Baik." Ia menarik nafas pasrah yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak mau kesehatannya menurun saat bertemu calon istrinya."

Seokjin mengangkat wajah, menatap mata ayahnya yang setenang air. Mata coklat lembut yang sama dengan miliknya dan Taehyung. Mata yang sama persis dengannya dan Taehyung hingga kenyataan jika darah mereka berdua mengalir dalam satu denyutan yang sama membuatnya melemas.

"Terimakasih, Abeoji." Seokjin membungkuk sopan.

"Tentu. Dia berada di kamar ujung, kamar ibumu." Ayahnya menepuk bahu Seokjin sembari melewatinya. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk membantunya keluar. Aku butuh _menjinakkan_ singa yang satu itu."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh. Merunduk di bawah tatapan ayahnya yang mengintimidasi. Begitu ujung matanya melihat sang ayah sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Seokjin segera memacu langkah menaiki tangga, berjalan cepat membelah lorong panjang menuju pintu paling ujung. Ia menemukan anak kunci yang menggantung di atas kenop, menariknya lepas dan berusaha membuka pintunya dengan terburu.

Taehyung tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur ibunya yang berwarna putih bersih, memeluk foto ibunya dengan kuat dan langsung mendongakkan kepala mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka. Taehyung berlari ke arahnya, memeluk Seokjin erat dengan mata kosong yang memilukan. Seokjin mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sabar, membisikkan kata-kata penenang sementara Taehyung memejamkan mata. Mempercayai setiap kata yang diucapkan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau di sini," ucap Taehyung gamang. "bawa aku keluar."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melakukannya, Tae." Seokjin menepuk punggung Taehyung.

"Sekali ini saja," bisik Taehyung lemah. Menggigit bibirnya yang kering. Matanya panas, namun ia segera mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih," ucapnya serak. Mencengkram kemeja Seokjin hingga acak-acakan. "Aku belum meminta maaf sudah pernah mengusirnya. Hyung, aku belum mengatakan aku menyukainya."

Seokjin tahu, Taehyung tengah berbicara tentang Jeon Jungkook; satu-satunya pemuda yang merebut seluruh hati Taehyung semenjak pemuda itu memanggil nama adiknya dan membuat Taehyung sadar dari koma.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hilang?!"

Jungkook tengah bertanya dengan nada paling sarkastik pada Jimin. Matanya menatap Jimin menghakimi, meminta Jimin untuk menjelaskannya secara terperinci dan jelas. Ia memasang ekspresi keras kepala yang dibenci Jimin. Pemuda itu mendesah pasrah bercampur kesal.

"Sial, Jungkook." Geram Jimin. "Aku sudah menceritakan padamu sebanyak _tiga_ kali." Jimin mengangkat tiga jarinya dengan jengkel. "Bukan hanya kau yang cemas. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyantap apapun melihat Taehyung di bawa pergi orang berpakaian hitam itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegah mereka, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau kukatai bangsat?" Seru Jimin kesal. "Aku sudah mencobanya, sudah _sangat_ mencobanya."

Jungkook berdecak tidak puas, mereka sudah mendatangi control room untuk memeriksa CCTV didampingi Namjoon. Tetapi anehnya, pada tenggak waktu kejadian semua CCTV dalam keadaan _error_ dan tidak dapat merekam sama sekali. Jungkook bangkit berdiri, melangkah menjauhi Jimin yang masih terlihat kesal padanya. Ia berulang kali menghubungi Taehyung maupun Seokjin. Nihil. Kedua kakak-beradik itu seperti ditelan bumi. Menghilang tak berbekas.

"Masih belum ada kabar?" Tanya Namjoon, membawa kantung plastik berisi soda dingin yang langsung disambar Jimin dengan desahan lega. Ia mengambil sekaling Milkis rasa melon, melempar satu buah kepada Jungkook yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Negatif," gumam Jungkook. Mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Namjoon sembari membuka tutup soda. Bunyi desisannya yang sejuk dan aromanya yang kuat membuat Jungkook meneguknya rakus. Menyirami tenggorokannya yang kering dengam cairan manis pahit penuh soda, kegelisahan memaksanya melupakan segala hal kebutuhan dasar seperti makan dan minum, bahkan bernafas. Hatinya mencelos begitu mengingat menghilangnya Taehyung. Ia mendesah keras, melempar kalengnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah dengan tepat.

"Aku yakin mereka berada di tempat yang aman," Namjoon bersuara, menyesap sodanya dengan taat. "Mungkinkah itu suruhan ayahnya?"

"Bisa jadi," jawab Jimin lemah. "Taehyung dan ayahnya itu seperti Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Satu darah tetapi tidak pernah akur."

"Siapa juga yang bisa akur dengan tirani pembuat senjata seperti ayah mereka." Namjoon menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku, _sih_ , tidak akan pernah. Mengingat betapa otoriternya Ketua Kim. Seolah setiap sel darah Seokjin dan Taehyung ia yang mengaturnya, ia menghitung setiap nafas kedua anaknya dengan kelewatan dan tanpa rasa manusiawi."

Jimin mengeluarkan desisan jijik, ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding, mengeluarkan desisan samar saat tulang-tulangnya bergemeretuk.

Jungkook mengambil kaleng sodanya yang kedua, matanya menatap lift sepuluh meter di depannya. Menanti dalam diam dan mendengarkan percakapan Namjoon dan Jimin. Ia memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Baru tadi pagi, ia bisa menyentuh Taehyung dan menatap matanya yang sehangat coklat. Tadi pagi, ia mengecup pundak kepalanya pelan dan merasakan jiwanya kembali utuh. Sakit hatinya sembuh seketika, cepat dan tak terkendali. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung, Demi Tuhan. Kenapa sesulit ini?

Namjoon meminta diri ketika ponselnya berteriak di balik saku celanannya. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook dalam kediaman tenang, suara-suara khas rumah sakit terdengar familiar dan menenangkan. Jimin bergerak dalam acara tidur sesaatnya. Melenguh keras dan berisik.

"Kenapa kau segigih ini pada Taehyung?"

Suara Jimin penasaran, namun ia terlihat menahan diri untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maklum saja. Aku bertemu dengan Taehyung saat kami berada di tingkat dua. Jadi apapun yang terjadi setahun sebelumnya bukanlah kuasaku." Jelas Jimin, kembali memejamkan mata.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Hanya berawal dari sebuah janji."

"Dan?"

"Dan ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta."

Jimin tertawa kering. "Lucu sekali. Apa Taehyung menyebarkan semacam bubuk cinta padamu padahal, _well_ , kau baru mengenalnya tidak lebih dari empat bulan?"

Jungkook memainkan kaleng kosong di genggamannya. "Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum aku melihatnya dengan kedua bola mataku sendiri."

"Kegilaan apa yang sedang kau coba ceritakan padaku, Jeon?" Keluh Jimin.

"Menurutmu itu gila?"

"Teramat gila," timpal Jimin. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai seseorang tanpa pernah melihatnya terlebih dahulu?" Keluh Jimin berlebihan.

"Serius, Hyung." Jungkook menyesap sodanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku memang baru secara resmi bertukar sapa dengan Taehyung empat bulan lalu, tetapi aku sudah mengenalnya sejak umurku lima belas tahun. Aku sudah melihat wajahnya yang tertawa dengan seragam SMA-nya yang manis. Juga sudah melihat rambut oranye terangnya dan tiga tindikan di telinganya saat tingkat dua. Aku bahkan tahu ketika kau dan Taehyung merayakan hari kelulusan bersama dan dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna ungu serta seluruh coretan di seragam sekolahnya."

Jimin duduk tegak, tertarik dan terpukau. "Aku terlalu banyak bertanya _'bagaimana bisa'_ malam ini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu semua?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Ada semacam kebutuhan pokok yang bertambah dalam hidupku. Kebutuhan primer yang harus aku konsumsi setiap hari, dan jika aku tidak mengkonsumsinya aku merasa ada sebagian dari diriku yang tidak lengkap. Setiap malam Hoseok akan menceritakan semuanya. Segalanya tentang Taehyung. Taehyung yang selalu menyimpan sebungkus rokok dibalik saku celana sekolahnya. Taehyung yang suka sekali mengkonsumsi alkohol dengan kadar empat puluh persen, Taehyung ini dan itu. Semua terjadi dan terekam _di_ _sini_ ," Jungkook memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Tidak bisa dihapus, terpaku kuat dan memuakkan."

"Jadi, apa ini salah satu sugestif Hoseok?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

Di antara benderang lampu yang membuat wajah Jungkook menjadi sepucat mayat, ditambah garis rahangnya yang tajam. Tatapannya melembut, rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahi, seakan ikut menutupi kekalutan luar biasa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Mungkin," Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Tetapi aku mengenal diriku sendiri cukup baik. Aku menyukainya, dan itu hanya terjadi pada Taehyung. _Hanya Kim Taehyung_."

Dan malam itu, di detik itu juga. Park Jimin sadar, _tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang mencintai Kim Taehyung sebesar Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Restoran itu bergaya Eropa kental, dengan dinding-dinding berwarna krem lembut yang angkuh. Lampu-lampunya besar dan artistik, indah dan menusuk. Sinarnya pas dengan keadaan mata, tidak terlalu benderang namun tidak juga temaram. Beberapa ornamen kuno memenuhi dindingnya yang panjang dan lebar, terdapat ukiran rumit dan patung-patung Yunani kuno; ia mengenali Eros dan Hera. Langit-langitnya tinggi, melengkung takjub dan membentuk kubah. Begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau, memberikan efek luas dan kemilau bintang yang indah.

Taehyung melangkah pasti. Tersenyum seadanya dan bersikap sopan. Di sampingnya, Kim Seokjin memakai setelan jas berwarna putih, membuatnya seperti malaikat. Apalagi ketika bibirnya membentuk senyuman segar yang memukau, deretan giginya yang rapi menyihir siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bahasanya yang lugas membuat beberapa wanita menatapnya dengan tertarik. Terdapat garis ungu samar di bagian punggung hingga dada Seokjin, percampuran antara feminim dan tangguh.

Taehyung sendiri mengenakan setelan jas sewarna dengan bola matanya. Coklat, nampak hangat. Halus dan misterius. Memikat caranya sendiri dengan seberkas pandangannya yang tak tertarik dan senyuman ringkasnya yang malas. Kim Taehyung terlihat rapuh dalam balutan jasnya yang indah. Rapuh dan tak terjangkau, ia membuat dinding tebal. Rapuh namun kejam. Matanya mengitari ruangan dengan bosan, dagunya tak berhenti mengetat tajam, membuat bentuk wajahnya semakin menakjubkan.

Acaranya dimulai dengan membosankan, sapaaan dan rangkaian ucapan selamat. Lalu peresmian pertungannya dengan seorang wanita bernama Yoo Junmi. Wanita berambut hitam panjang mencapai pinggul, mata penuh wawasan dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata besarnya yang indah. Taehyung tersenyum samar, meremas jemari kurus wanita dengan setengah hati.

Seokjin telah membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, penuh peringatan dan penekanan.

"Turuti apa kata ayah, untuk malam ini saja. Aku akan memberikanmu kebebasan."

Dan Taehyung melakukannya. Bersikap seolah menikmati segalanya dengan topeng di wajahnya yang palsu. Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang mengedikkan kepala ke arah restroom. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia meminta ijin pada Junmi dengan sopan, berjalan terburu menuju restroom di mana Seokjin sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Ambil ini," Seokjin menjejalkan kunci mobil ke dalam tangan Taehyung.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat sialan ini," desis Taehyung. "Ada penjaga di setiap sudut restoran."

"Aku tahu," Seokjin tersenyum lembut. "Simpan kunci mobilnya, dan ikut aku."

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah menjejalkan tumpukan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Masih dengan mengenakan kemeja sebiru laut dan celana _pullover_ yang belum ia ganti (Jungkook baru saja sampai ke rumahnya dari rumah sakit), Jungkook memakai sendal rumahnya. Mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat remah keripik lalu meneguk soda sebelum berjalan tergesa menuju pintu rumah.

Yang pertama didapatnya adalah terjangan pelukan, lengan kurus yang mengalung di lehernya dan aroma memabukkan coklat yang mengharuskan Jungkook menghirupnya rakus. Ia sempat limbung, namun dengan cepat menguasai keseimbangannya dan meraup tubuh itu dalam dekapan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook menyadari siapa yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Semuanya menyatu dan mendendangkan bunyi _klik_ yang melegakan.

Oh Tuhan, Kim Taehyung di sini. Dalam pelukannya.

Ia tidak menginginkan bertanya apapun ketika rasa rindu lebih hebat mengambil alih tubuhnya. Jantung mereka berdetak seirama, mendebarkan juga menyenangkan. Jungkook mendekatkan hidungnya ke pundak Taehyung, mengusap pipinya pada rambut Taehyung yang halus dan menarik nafas dalam. Ia menutup pintu dengan kakinya, membiarkan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Deru nafasnya mengenai tengkuk Jungkook, kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram kemeja belakang Jungkook untuk bertahan. Ia ingin terus mendekap Taehyung seperti ini, seerat ini, sebutuh ini. Jungkook menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara karena takut ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia takut sedang bermimpi. Namun tidak, Taehyung meremas rambutnya, menyengat dan manis. Gerakannya ringkih dan Jungkook dapat merasakan gumaman kecil yang Taehyung suarakan di punggungngnya.

Taehyung masih mengenakan setelan jasnya yang mahal, terlihat kesulitan saat akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hello, Dokter Jeon." Taehyung mengucapkannya begitu dekat di wajah Jungkook. Tinggal satu langkah lagi bagi Jungkook untuk memiringkan kepala dan merebut bibir Taehyung terperangkap dengannya.

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganku?" Taehyung berbisik, tersenyum kecil dan bermakna penuh.

"Tidak juga," Jungkook tidak rela melepas lengannya dari pinggang Taehyung. Dia tidak rela melepas tubuh Taehyung dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sayang sekali, aku berharap kau terkejut."

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya di pelipis Taehyung, sementara pemuda itu merunduk dan menumpu dahinya di pundak Jungkook.

"Apa aku dapat hadiah jika aku terkejut?" Jungkook tanpa sadar mengecup pelipis Taehyung, menggeret bibirnya menuju batas telinga Taehyung dengan telapak tangan menekan punggung Taehyung hingga Taehyung kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin," kelima jari Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook dengan gerakan penuh kutukan. Bahaya dan perlu dihentikan.

Mereka sama-sama sadar dengan perasaan menggebu yang mereka ciptakan dalam satu keheningan panjang. Sadar, cepat atau lambat. Mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan diri terlalu lama. Sadar, mereka berdua tidak bisa lagi menampik letupan-letupan seperti aliran listirk setiap mereka bersentuhan. Sangat sadar, saat ada yang memulai, maka mereka tidak tahu jalan untuk kembali.

Taehyung yang lebih dahulu bergerak, memberikan jarak aman dan mengecup pipi Jungkook. Lama sekali hingga meninggalkan jejak basah yang dingin. Taehyung yang lebih dahulu menawan dagu Jungkook dan menariknya untuk berhadapan. Taehyung yang memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu dan dengan penuh kepercayaan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Taehyung yang pertama _menggerakan_ bibirnya dan mengajak Jungkook untuk ikut _bergerak_.

Hanya ada rasa manis. Jantung yang berdebar. Juga letupan kesenangan. Bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat bingung. Bingung yang mengharukan. Nafas mereka ribut. Panasnya membelai wajah mereka. Taehyung menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk membuka kancing setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Jungkook meloloskan jas Taehyung hingga meluruh di lantai rumahnya. Menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengurai dasi yang mencekik leher Taehyung, sementara satu tangannya meraba sisi kaki Taehyung dan mengangkatnya, meletakkan telapak tangannya di lekukan lutut Taehyung hingga terkalung di pinggangnya.

Dasi itu ikut meluruh bersama jasnya. Jungkook mendengar gerit tawa Taehyung yang tertahan.

"Wow, wow. Tahan itu, Dokter." Ia berucap ketika jari Jungkook menangkap kancing kemejanya. "kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu seminggu lalu. Aku hanya pergi dua jam dan kau menghilang." Gumam Jungkook di pipi Taehyung

Taehyung bernafas mengenai leher Jungkook, "kau khawatir?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Jungkook melepas pelukan mereka dan mengamati wajah Taehyung. Mengubur embun-embun hasrat yang menyeretnya dan membalikkannya menjadi kewarasan mutlak. "kau jelas-jelas tahu jawabannya."

"Maaf," ucapnya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa," Jungkook mengusap keringat di pelipis Taehyung. "Apa yang habis kau lakukan, Hyung? Lomba lari?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku memarkir mobil Seokjin Hyung lima blok dari sini, dan yeah aku memang berlari."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lidah Jungkook gatal untuk bertanya keadaan Taehyung. Matanya menelusuri wajah Taehyung dengan teliti. Tangannya refleks menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu menghitung denyut nadinya dengan sabar.

"Sangat baik," jawab Taehyung.

"Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Sekejam-kejamnya ayahku, dia tidak akan menyakiti aset utamanya agar kepuasannya tercapai. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti seorang Raja."

Jungkook percaya itu. "Baguslah," Jungkook berdeham. "Mau segelas coklat panas?" ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan raut wajah tidak rela.

Taehyung mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat, Jungkook langsung mencari remote control Air Conditioner dan menurunkan suhu ruangannya hingga lebih sejuk. Harum lemon dan bunga prancis bertarung memenangkan aroma di bawah penciuman Taehyung.

"Aku lebih memilih sekaleng soda dingin daripada coklat panas."

"Pilihan bagus," Jungkook melempar remote control AC ke atas meja. Mengambil jas coklat milik Taehyung yang tergeletak di lantai rumahnya lalu menggantung jas Taehyung kemudian menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju ruang duduk.

Jungkook membereskan meja yang penuh oleh tumpukan kertas dan mematikan laptopnya yang menyala.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Taehyung, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan hembusan nafas bahagia.

"Tidak, sebenarnya Seokjin Hyung sudah memberitahuku tadi siang. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak kemana-mana malam ini karena dia ingin menitipkan seseorang padaku. Dan," Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. "aku tidak menyangka seseorang yang dimaksud Seokjin Hyung adalah kau."

"Jadi kau tidak senang?"

"Apanya?

"Orang yang dimaksud Seokjin Hyung itu aku?"

"Tentu saja aku senang!"

Raut wajah Jungkook mengerut gemas, mencoba menjangkau wajah Taehyung dengan jarinya dan ingin meremas pipi Taehyung yang kurus.

"Sungguh, kau masih suka berdebat seperti ini?"

"Kesukaanku," jawab Taehyung.

Dan teramat menyenangkan bisa kembali melihat Taehyung semempesona biasanya. Ada _make up_ tipis yang dikenakannya, pasti paksaan dari ayahnya. Eyeliner membingkai matanya yang tajam, juga sapuan bedak yang tak mengubah warna kulit Taehyung namun semakin membuatnya berkilau.

"Kau mau kupinjami baju?" Tawar Jungkook. "Ada beberapa bajumu yang tertinggal, kau bisa memakainya."

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Taehyung turun dari kamar dengan mengenakan jersey _Manchester United_ kebanggaannya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek serupa seperti Jungkook (dia buru-buru membersihkan diri dan menanti Taehyung di ruang tengah dengan gugup). Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook yang sedang berpura-pura fokus menonton acara televisi. Matanya berulang kali melirik Taehyung, aromanya kini berganti menjadi lemon segar. Rambutnya basah dan menempel di dahi. Jungkook meremas jarinya sendiri karrna gemas ingin menyusuri rambut basah Taehyung agar tidak menutupi dahi, ujung-ujungnya hampir mencapai bulu mata Taehyung. Pemuda itu butuh potong rambut.

Taehyung merampas bungkus keripik dari genggaman Jungkook dan memakannya rakus.

"Aku lapar," ucapnya acuh.

"Mau _delivery_?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berdeham ketika Taehyung menenggak kaleng soda miliknya tanpa canggung.

" _Samgyupsal_?" Taehyung menawar antusias.

"Aku tidak yakin ada gerai samgyupsal yang masih buka," ia melirik jam dinding. Hampir tengah malam.

" _Halaah_ ," Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Aku punya banyak teman yang menjual samgyupsal dua puluh empat jam." Taehyung mengambil smartphone Jungkook yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Apakah bisa memesan makanan yang la— _Hei_ tahu darimana passwordku?" Tanya Jungkook takjub melihat Taehyung yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam menu utama smartphonenya.

Taehyung terkekeh lucu, poninya bergerak menggemaskan. "Gampang saja, passwordmu itu gabungan nama kita, kan? _TaeKook_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jungkook hampit menjerit.

"Kau itu buku berjalan, Kookie. Mudah sekali dibaca." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook dengan main-main.

Jungkook berdesis kesal, membuat Taehyung kembali terkekeh ceria. Ia sibuk dengan smartphone Jungkook sementara dokter itu akhirnya menyerah dan menyibukkan diri mengambil beberapa kaleng soda. Demi Tuhan, minum di kelang yang sama dengan Kim Taehyung itu membuat jantungnya tidak beres.

Jungkook membuka satu kelang soda, Taehyung terpekik semangat dan menunjukkan layar smartphone ke arah Jungkook. Sebuah situs pemesana online di sebuah restoran yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Taehyung menerima uluran soda dari Jungkook, dengan tangan penuh memegang keripik juga smartphone. Jungkook turun tangan mengambil bungkus keripik yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuan Taehyung.

"Aku ikut saja," ucap Jungkook. Membuka kaleng soda untuknya sendiri. Kerah bajunya ditarik kasar oleh Taehyung, membuat wajahnya menghadap paksa ke arah layar dengan wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Berbagi jarak agar mereka bisa melihat menu-menu dengan jelas.

"Aku akan pilih makanan yang _baaanyak_ ," Taehyung mengklik banyak sekali makanan. "Kau pilih satu, untuk _dessert_. Apa saja, aku suka semua makanan."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening takjub, "kau memesan tiga porsi samgyupsal?"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"Apa kau yakin mampu menghabiskannya?"

"Kau ternyata sama cerewetnya dengan Seokjin Hyung. _Ayolaaah_ , aku ingin makan banyak." Taehyung memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang ampuh.

"Tapi, tiga terlalu banyak."

"Ayolah, Jungkook."

"Tapi—"

"Aku kasih aegyo, _deh_."

"A-aegyo?"

"Iya! Aegyo!" Taehyung meremas lengan Jungkook. "Pilih, kau mau aku melakukan _bbuing-bbuing_ atau _gwiyomi_?"

Setan apa yang merasuki Kim Taehyung saat ini?

Taehyung tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Aku melakukannya dengan... _uhm_..." Taehyung tengah menempelkan ibu jari kirinya ke bibir lalu beruntun lima jari kanannya sambil berpikir.

"Oke, oke." Jungkook menurunkan jari Taehyung, dan memaksa Taehyung menggenggam smartphonenya kembali. "Beli apa saja, sebanyak apapun."

Taehyung berseru gembira, "kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

"Seokjin Hyung memintaku memberitahu padamu jika kau harus ke rumah sakit besok untuk mengecek luka jahitan dan beberapa suntikan vaksin,"

Jungkook berkata saat mereka tengah menonton film. _Blue is the warmest color_. Taehyung Nampak sibuk dengan popcorn dipangkuan dan mata yang tak lepas dari layar televisi.

"Siap," ia mengangguk. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa manis, jarinya lengket akibat karamel yang menempel pada popcorn, ia mengusapnya dengan tissu.

"Bolehkah kuperiksa luka jahitannya?"

Taehyung menghentikkan gerakan rahangnya yang sedang mengunyah, "kukira Seokjin Hyung akan melakukannya besok."

"Hanya memastikan," Jungkook berdeham. "melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri rasanya lebih menyenangkan."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung meletakkan tempat popcorn ke atas meja. Mencengkram ujung kausnya dan menariknya ke atas hingga lukanya terlihat. Jahitan rapi nan professional yang memanjang di ruas diagfragmanya. Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengelus luka jahitan Taehyung dengan senyuman terkemas di wajahnya.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," gumamnya. Ibu jarinya menyusuri jahitan di luka Taehyung. "tidak ada tanda-tanda infeksi, tetapi sebaiknya Seokjin Hyung yang akan memeriksa keseluruhannya. Kau masih membutuhkan beberapa vaksin, juga—" Jungkook mengambil karton popcorn yang tinggal setengah. "—perhatikan makanan yang kau konsumis."

"Kau benar-benar menjelma menjadi Seokjin Hyung ke dua."

Jungkook tersenyum, "suatu kehormatan untukku."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, lalu bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. "apakah Seokjin Hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Dia oke." Jungkook mengulurkan potongan buah apel dan beberapa buah lainnya yang sudah ia iris membentuk dadu dan tertancap manis di atas sebuah garpu ke arah Taehyung.

Tidak. Wajah Seokjin penuh lebam dengan satu sobekan di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi Seokjin berkata ia harus merahasiakan hal itu dari Taehyung. Ia akan menenggak beberapa obat yang akan menyembuhkan luka-luka di wajahnya lebih cepat. Ia juga meminta seorang suster merawat wajahnya agar terlihat tidak terlalu lebam keesokan harinya saat bertemu Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tahu kau bohong," gumam Taehyung. "Ayah pasti marah besar." Taehyung membuka mulutnya, mengunyah potongan buah apel yang diulurkan Jungkook.

"Yang penting kau sudah berhasil keluar dari rumah itu kan?" Jungkook memasukkan buah kiwi ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tidak berniat melanjutkan tontonannya.

"Dulu, kukira keren memiliki segalanya yang tidak dimiliki teman-temanku." Ia memulai, kepala mendongak dan menatap langit-langit rumah Jungkook yang tinggi. "tetapi mereka membalasku dengan memperlihatkan mereka mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang patut dibanggakan. Harta yang jauh lebih berarti dari apapun. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai apa-apa."

Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali, menatap layar televisi lalu berbalik melirik Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa melihat Taehyung sedih. Wajahnya akan murung, dan Jungkook tidak suka.

"Kau mempunyai segalanya, Hyung." Ia menepuk paha Taehyung dengan lembut. Kembali mengulurkan sepotong buah melon.

"Dari segi mana aku memiliki semuanya?." Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jungkook agar lebih dekat dengan mulutnya. Menggigit ujung potongan melon dan mengunyahnya sabar.

"Kau sehat, itu yang terpenting." Jungkook menenggak sodanya, mengulurkan Taehyung segelas teh hijau yang telah ia siapkan agar panasnya pas dan tidak terlalu membara di lidah. "kau tidak tahu bagaimana irinya aku melihat orang-orang di luar sana bisa pergi kemanapun dengan label sehat di kepala mereka lalu merusaknya sia-sia. Aku ingin membelinya, _jika kubisa_." Bibir kaleng bersentuhan dengan dagunya. "dan memberikannya pada setiap pasien yang datang ke rumah sakit dengan segudang penyakit mematikan."

"Motivasimu sudah berubah?" Taehyung menyesap tehnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin ini karunia. Aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Profesi ini menjadi salah satu darah dagingku. Pengikatku dengan dunia. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dan menyenangkan dari melihat senyuman mereka saat aku keluar dari ruang operasi dan berhasil melindas semua penyakit sialan itu. Tetapi rasanya sangat sakit saat aku tidak berhasil melakukannya. Seolah aku adalah malaikat kematian yang berkedok seorang dokter. Aku berdiri di sana, dalam ruangan pengap oleh aroma darah untuk menyaksikan kematian merebut sisa-sisa kehidupan dari mata mereka."

Jungkook menarik nafas kencang, "tetapi aku lalu sadar. _Melepasnya_ mungkin adalah hal terbaik daripada terus _menahannya_ untuk hidup. Dia akan hidup dengan penderitaan, penyakit yang tak kunjung sembuh, selang-selang penopang kehidupannya yang menyakitkan. Jadi lebih baik melepas mereka agar mereka hidup lebih baik dan nyaman sesudahnya."

"Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan sesudah kematian?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Tentu saja," Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Ada yang berkata, setelah kematian merebutnya, dia baru saja memulai kehidupan yang sebenarnya." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya perih. "Mungkin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang menderita sama seperti Hoseok Hyung adalah kebanggaan tak terhingga yang akan Hoseok Hyung lihat dan pamerkan _di sana_." Jungkook menarik nafas, menusuk satu potong kiwi dan mengulurkannya pada Taehyung. "satu nyawa yang selamat, aku mendapatkan satu senyuman dari Hoseok Hyung."

Taehyung mengangguk pasti. "kau melakukannya dengan teramat baik." Ia mengambil garpu dari tangan Jungkook, mengunyah kiwinya lalu berbalik memberikan Jungkook satu potong apel. "kau sungguh dokter yang hebat."

"Tidak hebat jika aku belum melihatmu sehat seratus persen." Jungkook dengan senang hati menggigit potongan apel yang diulurkan Taehyung.

"Ei, aku itu kuat!" Taehyung menepuk dadanya sendiri, tetapi langsung batuk menyedihkan hingga membuat Jungkook tertawa dan mengusap punggung Taehyung.

Ia menepuk paha Taeyung. Bangkit berdiri seraya menarik lengan Taehyung untuk ikut.

"Apa?" Taehyung bangkit dengan enggan.

"Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, kan?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah lama sekali,"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi?"

Taehyung mendengus, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Entahlah. "

"Eii, Hyung." Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. "apa kau mulai menyukaiku? Aku terlihat keren dimatamu, kan?"

Taehyung tertawa mencemooh. "Haruskah kujawab?"

Jungkook kini yang tertawa, tak sadar mengelus samar pipi Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ciuman kemarin sudah memberikan bukti lebih jelas."

"Nah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi 'kan, Kookie?" Taehyung menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook. "aku mau melanjutkan menon—"

"Sekali lagi," Jungkook menangkap lengan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu sempat duduk. Membuat jaket denim yang ia kenakan tersingkap menuruni lengannya akibat tarikan Jungkook.

"Cium aku sekali lagi," Jungkook mengucapkannya diiringi senyuman manis sambil mendekatkan wajah. "aku akan percaya seratus persen, dan yakin kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Taehyung menyembunyikan senyuman hingga wajahnya berkerut menggemaskan. "Tidak mau," ia menepis lengan Jungkook. "Pergi sana."

Dan Taehyung baru sadar jika Jungkook memiliki kekuatan luar biasa untuk berbalik mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menabrak dada Jungkook. Meredam teriakan terkejutnya, Taehyung mengumpat kesal.

"Sekali lagi, Hyung." Jungkook berbisik. Dekat sekali dan mengunci pergerakan Taehyung. Nafasnya mengelus daun telinga Taehyung, dan bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi Taehyung. "cium aku di sini," Ia menepuk pipi Taehyung dengan ujung jarinya, "lalu sini," turun menuju dagu Taehyung, "dan terakhir…" Jungkook menekan dagu Taehyung hingga bibirnya terbuka, mengusap bibir bawah Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. " _di sini_." Jungkook semakin merunduk, mendekatkan hidungnya ke batas bawah telinga Taehyung sembari menghirup aromanya. "kau boleh mencium lebih dari itu."

"Sial," gerit Taehyung. Masih tak berkutik di bawah cengkraman Jungkook dan bisikan dokter itu yang entah bagaimana sukses merundukkan Taehyung. "kau ternyata cukup kurang ajar memintaku menciummu seperti itu."

Jungkook tertawa, suaranya sumbang dan serak. Getarnya ikut mengalir di tubuh Taehyung yang betah dalam dekapan Jungkook.

"jadi kau tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Jungkook, setengah merajuk dengan berpura-pura menggigit pipi Taehyung dan seolah akan mengunyahnya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana jika _kau_ saja yang menciumku?" Tantang Taehyung setelah berhasil menjauhkan wajah Jungkook untuk tidak membuat suara giginya yang beradu seolah ingin menggigit Taehyung.

"Hm?" Jungkook menaikkan alis antusias.

"Dan lihat, apakah aku _membalas_ ciumanmu atau tidak?"

Jungkook tersenyum dengan deretan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, "Tantangan diterima!"

.

.

.

"Dia belum tahu?"

Gerakannya terhenti, jarinya menabrak kenop pintu ruangan Seokjin yang terbuka, berniat menyerbu masuk dan mengagetkan kakaknya. Namun saat melihat suara berat yang begitu dikenalinya, Taehyung memundurkan langkah otomatis. Perintah utama di otaknya adalah _lari_. Segera lari, menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin. Logikanya meminta Taehyung untuk _tinggal_ , berdiri di sana dan dengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi Taehyung belum tahu ini semua? Rencanamu?"

Langkah Taehyung tersaruk, mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dengan jantung berdegup cepat. Rencana apa? Apa rencana mereka berdua?

"Aku tidak pernah merencanakan apapun," suara Seokjin tegar. Jauh lebih tegas dari yang Taehyung ekspektasikan karena Seokjin terbiasa tunduk di bawah perintah ayahnya.

Suara tawa berat mengalun. Kejam dan menusuk. Taehyung mengusap dinginnya pintu dengan jari gemetar. Ia ingin mengetuk benda berat itu sehingga ia _tidak perlu_ tahu. Ia ingin membiarkan ayahnya mengambilnya lagi dan melupakan semua kenangan manisnya bersama Jungkook. Ia rela, bersedia ditarik menuju rumah neraka itu. _Apa saja_. Apa saja, asalkan tidak—

"Dokter Jeon Jungkook."

— _berkaitan dengan Jungkook_.

Taehyung melemah, ia menggeleng semu. Nafasnya tercekat. Rintihan tipis keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Jarinya mengepal dan siap mendobrak pintu ruangan Seokjin. Jangan lakukan apapun. Jika Jungkook tidak ada, Taehyung tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia bisa bersembunyi.

"Tidak," ia berbisik di depan kayu keras pintu yang beraroma antiseptik. " _Jangan Jungkook_."

"Apa kau mau aku turun tangan merencakan hal yang sama pada Dokter Jeon seperti kau lakukan terhadap Min Seojin?"

Telinganya berdenging. Mulutnya terbuka dan langkahnya bergerak mundur dengan sisa-sisa keterkejutan. Taehyung menyembunyikan jeritan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Menahan kepalan tangannya yang mengerat. Ia pasti salah dengar, Seokjin tidak mungkin—

" _Kau mau aku beritahu Taehyung tentang rencanamu dibalik kematian Seojin_?" ayahnya bertanya tenang.

" _Kau mau aku mengatakan jika_ _ **Kim Seokjin**_ _-lah yang selama ini ada dibalik segulir kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kekasih adikmu_?"

"Kau mau aku—"

Dan Taehyung tertawa. punggungnya bertemu dinding dingin, memeluk seluruh kepingan kepercayaan yang berjatuhan. Begitu beserakan dan sulit dikembalikan menjadi bentuk seperti semula. Semuanya kacau. Ada nada cemooh dalam ucapan ayahnya yang membuat Taehyung tidak sadar telah berteriak kencang. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan menjerit.

Semua adalah rencana Seokjin.

Semua.

Kecelakaan itu.

Kecelekaan yang membuat hidup Taehyung kembali terpuruk. Berada di batas antara hidup dan mati. Kecelakaan Seojin. Seojinnya yang manis. _Seojinnya_.

"Taehyung!"

Seokjin berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Terkejut mendapati adiknya duduk menyedihkan di tengah lorong dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Matanya berkabut. Kebencian dan kekecewaan. Untuk pertama kalinya, kim Taehyung menatap Seokjin bengis. Setan itu menggebu dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan dengan gagap. Ayahnya berdiri di belakang Seokjin dengan wajah datar yang kejam. Begitu kejam.

"Aku sudah menyalakan pematiknya," ayahnya berucap tenang. "dan aku akan membiarkannya terbakar dan musnah."

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir rapat. Masa bodoh dan tidak perduli ketika ayahnya melewatinya bergitu saja. Benar. Apinya memang sudah merambat. Kini bukan hanya membakar hatinya, tetapi seluruh ego dan cintanya.

"Jadi," Taehyung bangkit berdiri, lemah dan hampir goyah. "itu _semua_ rencananmu, Hyung?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung tulus. Mencoba meminta waktu untuk menenangkan Taehyung sejenak karena jelas-jelas Taehyung tidak bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik saat ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," geritnya kasar. Maju melangkah dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Seokjin. "jawab aku!"

Seokjin menarik nafas perlahan yang menyiksa. Meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Taehyung yang mencengkramnya. Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat hingga bergetar, meremas jari Taehyung erat dan membuka suara seiring dengan air matanya yang turun.

"M-maaf." Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, berbalik dengan Taehyung yang segera melepasnya begitu saja. "maafkan aku."

"Daebak," Taehyung mendengus. ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Taehyung hanya ingat ia meninju wajah Seokjin sebelum belari. Ia belari kencang, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jungkook serta seruan Jimin. Ia berlari, menabrak pintu keluar dan terus berlari entah menuju kemana.

Pengkhianatan menusuknya. Dalam dan mencekik hingga Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia akan _selamat_ kali ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Helloooo there!

HAPPY #ForeverWithTaekook DAY. Dan untuk merayakannya aku update FF! /ketawa bahagia/

Terimakasih untuk yang nungguin ff ini dan selalu tanya kapan aku update. Terimakasih atas review amazing kalian. Duh sayang banget sama kalian. Feelsku tumpah banget abis dengerin lagu-lagu mellow bangtan yang baru. It give me totally a mood to continued this fict. And of course after reading all your reviews and your support messages for me! Thank youuuu.

Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! /lovesign/

Let's love KookV and keep rock guys!

RnR juseyoo~ aku ga gigit kok /wink/


	10. Chapter 10

Seokjin selalu mengingat kenangan itu. Tersimpan rapi di sudut otaknya. Kenangan pertama kali Seokjin menatap kedua bola mata bening adiknya yang berpendar indah di bawah timpahan lampu operasi yang menyala. Tangan mungilnya bergetar mencari kehangatan dan menggenggam jari Seokjin dengan mata tertutup serta rengekan manis. Saat itu, ibunya masih terbaring lemah akibat proses melahirkan yang menguras seluruh tenaganya. Mata ibunya terpejam, nafasnya teratur dengan rona bahagia memancar di wajahnya yang cantik.

Ayahnya di sana. Sibuk menenangkan ibunya dibawah suntikan morphin yang memabukkan. Ayahnya menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan kasih sayang, mengecupi punggung tangannya dengan tatapan sarat rasa terimakasih. Anak kedua dari Ketua Kim lahir, dan tidak ada yang jauh lebih disyukuri dari itu. Semua berjalan normal. Kehidupan Seokjin yang berlalu dengan indah.

Seokjin berlari menyongsong ke arah seorang perawat yang mengangkat seorang bayi berlumuran darah. Tangisannya memekakkan telinga, berteriak panjang dengan jari mungilnya bergerak samar. Saat itu umurnya enam tahun. Dengan menggunakan Jersey kesukaannya, ia berdiri memandang bayi itu penuh takjub. Sepatunya berdecit menggemaskan ketika bergesekan dengan lantai rumah sakit yang putih.

"Sekarang _Jinnie_ sudah punya adik." Perawat itu berbicara lembut, suaranya sengau dibalik masker yang menutupi area mulut dan hidungnya seperti yang Seokjin pakai.

"Apakah dia laki-laki?" Tanya Seokjin antusias.

"Ya, dia seorang lelaki." Sang perawat memberikan Seokjin senyuman hangat. Seokjin berteriak lepas dan ceria. "lelaki yang sangat manis,"

"Ibu! Aku punya adik! _Ibuuuuuu_ ," Seokjin hendak berlari menuju ibunya yang masih lemah, kaki kecilnya bergerak semangat menuju ranjang sang ibu namun tiba-tiba saja terjaga oleh lengan lembut perawat lain yang menghadangnya. Juga kekehan lembut ayahnya yang dengan bahasa isyarat meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan meminta Seokjin agar tidak berisik.

"Jinnie jangan ganggu ibu dulu, oke? Ibu butuh istirahat."

Seokjin mengangguk patuh. Ia melangkah ceria ke arah perawat yang tengah merawat adiknya dengan telaten. Keningnya berkerut gemas melihat adiknya yang meronta lemah. "Suster! Jangan sakiti adikku!"

"Tidak, sayang." Perawat itu tertawa kecil sembari mengelus kepala Seokjin. Masker tergantung di satu telinganya. "Nah, apa kau mau membantuku menggunting tali pusar adikmu?"

"Tentu! Tentuuu. Ibu lihat? Aku menggunting tali pusar!" Seokjin semangat sekali, tangan kecilnya menggenggam sebuah gunting tajam dengan arahan perawat baik hati yang selalu berbisik betapa seorang bayi akan menuruti semua perkataan salah satu orang dari pihak keluarga yang menggunting tali pusarnya.

Adiknya kembali menangis, meronta lemah tak mau diam. Darah di tubuhnya sudah hilang, tergantikan oleh kulit kemerahan mulus yang ingin sekali Seokjin cubit. Perawat itu menyelimuti adiknya dengan sebuah selimut. Membawanya ke pelukan ibunya yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Ayahnya di sana. Mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan senyuman.

Seokjin berdiri di samping ibunya, melihat tatapan ibunya yang hangat tertuju pada adiknya yang masih saja menangis. Seokjin mengulurkan tangan, _tepat_ ketika kelima jari mungil adiknya menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Kelopak mata berat nan lengketnya terangkat, tangisannya ikut mereda. Bola mata coklat adiknya _bertemu_ dengan mata Seokjin. Adiknya mengemut bibirnya sendiri dengan mata terus tertuju pada Seokjin dan kesepuluh jarinya bergerak rentan mancari jari Seokjin yang lebih besar.

Ibunya tersenyum, mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan kasih sayang. "Kau mau memberikan adikmu nama, sayang?"

Seokjin mengangguk, " _Taehyung_." Seokjin memainkan jarinya hingga sudut bibir adiknya terangkat lucu. " _Namanya Kim Taehyung_."

* * *

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 _I put_ **T+** _for this chap!_

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style._

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

* * *

.

 **Did I like you** _ **too**_ **much?**

.

"Jaga dia untukku."

"Tentu, Hyung."

"Pastikan dia makan tepat waktu, jangan biarkan dia sendirian, dan—"

"Hyung, tenang saja." Jungkook memotong ucapan Seokjin sopan. Meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Seokjin yang menggenggam erat kenop pintu rumahnya. "Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Seokjin menganggukan kepala kaku, Namjoon di sampingnya bergumam _'mau kuantarkan pulang'_ ke telinga Seokjin. Dokter itu mengangguk, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakrelaan meninggalkan Taehyung. Bola mata melirik gelisah melewati pundak Jungkook dan berharap ia dapat melihat sekelibat bayangan adiknya walau hanya sebentar.

Tetapi, mengingat tatapan marah bercampur kecewa yang dilayangkan Taehyung menguburkan niat Seokjin untuk bertahan di rumah Jungkook dan menanti adiknya. Bibirnya berkedut ringan mengingat hantaman tinju Taehyung yang keras. Namjoon sudah membubuhkan alkohol dan membuat darahnya menghilang. _Taehyung membencinya_. Itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal akibat perbuatannya. Seokjin tersenyum tipis, berkata agar Jungkook benar-benar menjaga Taehyung. Jungkook membalasnya dengan anggukan sabar.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu, Hyung." Gumam Jungkook tipis. Mengusap punggung Seokjin penuh perhatian.

"Aku rasa waktu saja tidak cukup," Seokjin membalas ucapan Jungkook cepat dan menyedihkan. "tolong bantu dia keluar, Jungkook-a." Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya. "Dia tidak boleh selamanya seperti ini. _Taehyung harus sadar itu._ "

"Aku mengerti," Jungkook tersenyum maklum.

Tubuh Seokjin dituntun oleh dekapan kuat Namjoon. Jantung pemuda itu berdegup cepat, tanda ia gelisah sekaligus ketakutan. Ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Namjoon dan mendapat tatapan tak suka darr pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan, menepuk dada Namjoon. "Taehyung pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama Jungkook."

Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan. Namjoon mengerutkan kening kesal sambil mendesah, membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Seokjin masuk.

"Bodoh, bukan Taehyung yang aku khawatirkan," desisnya sambil membungkuk, mencengkram pintu mobil lalu menutupnya pelan seraya melanjutkan.

"Kau. _Kau_. Kim Seokjin. _Kau_ yang aku khawatirkan setengah mati."

.

.

Pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Ia mengira Taehyung sengaja melakukannya, untuk memberitahu Jungkook bahwa ia tidak keberatan jika pemuda itu menghampirinya. Jungkook melangkah ragu-ragu, menapaki marmer dingin dengan kaki telanjang beserta handuk kering menggantung di lengannya.

Taehyung duduk di bawah siraman air shower. Meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya begitu merana. Kemejanya melekat basah. Rambut coklat mahoninya turun di dahi dan membentuk gumpalan. Wajahnya terbenam di antara lipatan kaki, namun Jungkook masih dapat melihat aliran air yang turun dari setiap ujung rambut, menuruni hidung lancip, pipi mulus, lekukan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat dan berakhir di dagunya.

Niatnya untuk menegur Taehyung, mengajaknya berdiri, mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk dan menyuruh pemuda itu istirahat meluap begitu saja kala ia meletakkan handuk kering di atas wastafel dan melangkah menghampiri Taehyung, ikut masuk ke dalam bilik showernya yang terhalang kaca tipis buram. Tanpa mematikan keran showernya yang berderu bagai hujan, Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung. Melengkungkan punggungnya hingga terkena percikan air yang perlahan membasahi kemeja putih beserta dasinya yang belum sempat ia ganti. Tubuh Jungkook sudah basah total, dari atas kepala hingga mencapai ujung kakinya. Ia merunduk merasakan aliran air yang mengalir turun menuju dagunya, Ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung, melihat bibir Taehyung yang bergetar, wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam lipatan kakinya juga mata kosong yang begitu dikhawatirkan Jungkook.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung _menyadari_ keberadaan Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Memberikan Jungkook senyuman tipis lalu beringsut mendekat, memeluk lengan Jungkook dan menumpu kepalanya pada pundak Jungkook yang kuat.

"Aku merasa sakit," ucapnya pilu.

"Di mana?" Tanya Jungkook, pipinya bergesekan dengan pelipis Taehyung

"Di sini."

Taehyung menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang menyatu erat. Jungkook meraihnya lalu meremasnya. Membawa jari Taehyung menuju bibirnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan. Mengecupi satu-persatu dengan sabar. Jari Taehyung bergetar kala Jungkook membuka kepalan tangannya, mengurai kecemasan dan buku jarinya yang terlihat bengkak. Jungkook mengecup dengan sungguh-sungguh di bagian telapak tangan Taehyung yang pucat.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Lebih baik," jawabnya.

Sensasi ketika bibir hangat Jungkook menyentuh jari-jarinya ditambah tumpahan air di atas mereka yang tak henti membuat Taehyung merinding. Menggerakkan pikiran-pikiran dalam nalar Taehyung yang beradu pendapat dengan sengit. Sentuhan Jungkook bisa menjadi petaka yang tidak bisa ia cegah. Seluruh keliaran yang tersimpan di dalam relung hatinya. _Dalam_ dan begitu _sesat_.

Jungkook menggenggam jari-jarinya dan menempelkannya di pipi. Membenturkan kepala mereka lembut diiringi sapuan acak jari-jarinya di punggung tangan Taehyung.

Air dingin terus mengalir di tubuh mereka, rintikannya menghujam kepala mereka tanpa ampun. Meluluhkan kekacauan serta seluruh sakit yang terpendam. Taehyung merasakan satu-persatu pertahanannya hancur. Membentuk sebuah gunungan penuh sesal dan ketidakmampuannya yang melemah. Satu tangan Jungkook terulur ke atas, memutar panel agar rintikan air itu berhenti. Dan Jungkook _menunggu_ , mendekap erat Taehyung saat pemuda itu akhirnya _pecah_. Hingga akhirnya remasan Taehyung di lengannya semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya jarinya membalas genggaman tangan Jungkook begitu tangguh. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menangis di pundaknya. Tanpa suara, hanya sebatas bersitan samar dan gesekan lembut kala Taehyung menyembunyikan suara cegukan dan rintihan tipis yang tanpa sengaja keluar. Ia membiarkan air matanya merembas di kemeja Jungkook. Membuat kulit pemuda itu merasakan hangatnya air mata Taehyung.

Jungkook _tidak_ mencegah atau menyuruh Taehyung untuk _berhenti_. Ia diam. Mengecup punggung tangan Taehyung agar pemuda itu tahu; _Jungkook berada tepat di sampingnya, dan akan terus begitu._

.

.

Setelah membungkus tubuh Taehyung dengan handuk kering yang tiba-tiba tertidur damai dalam pelukannya sehabis tangisannya yang hebat, Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya lembut dan mulai melepas handuk yang melilit di pundak Taehyung dan perlahan membuka kemeja Taehyung yang basah. Ia berusaha mencegah pikiran liar mendobrak masuk ke sela-sela logikanya yang goyah.

 _Jangan_. Jeon Jungkook. Jangan pikirkan apapun.

Ia berhasil melepaskan kemeja Taehyung. Taehyung nampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Kantung matanya bengkak dengan hidung memerah dan bibir yang terkatup ratap. Basah. Air membuat bulu matanya menjadi lebih lentik disertai hembusan nafas kalem.

Jungkook menarik lepas belt yang melingkari pinggang Taehyung. Mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangannya sibuk melepas kancing celana Taehyung. Memaksa bahan beratnya meluncur turun dari kaki Taehyung dan segera menyeret selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Taehyung yang sialnya masih nyaman tertidur dan bahkan bergumam kecil sambil mencengkram ujung selimut lalu memiringkan tubuh dengan imut.

Kenapa dia bisa semenggemaskan ini ketika Jungkook serasa tengah mengadu jiwanya pada malaikat kematian?

Jungkook melepas celana Taehyung yang tersangkut di pergelangan kakinya. Mengumpulkannya beserta kemeja Taehyung lalu membawanya ke keranjang cucian. Ia segera melepaskan baju serta celananya sendiri dengan cepat kemudian menggantinya dengan pakaian kering. Celana pendek serta kaus santai yang warnanya sudah sedikit pudar. Ia mengambil baju untuk Taehyung. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur sembari mengamati wajah Taehyung.

Satu ciuman tidak akan membuat masalah, kan?

Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak berhenti menatap bibir Taehyung yang mengerut kecil dan menjadikannya terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan. Rambutnya tertumpuk halus, menempel di pipi serta tengkuknya. Jungkook berakhir dengan menaruh pakaian kering di samping bantal. Tidak mau mengambil resiko membangunkan Taehyung dan mengijinkan pemuda itu meninjunya ketika sadar Jungkook tengah memakaikan pakaian ke tubuhnya yang telanjang. Tidak, Terimakasih. Biar saja ia simpan tinju dari Taehyung karena sudah dengan lancang membuka seluruh pakaiannya tanpa ijin. Itu juga karena ia seratus persen perduli terhadap Taehyung dan tidak mau pemuda itu tertidur dengan pakaian basah.

Jungkook menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi dagu Taehyung. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pelipisnya diiringi ucapan selamat malam yang tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur.

Setengah jam ia habiskan dengan membolak-balikkan posisi tidurnya. Satu jam untuk memainkan beberapa permainan dalam _smartphone_ dan beberapa puluh menit untuk menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook dengan kosong. Pikirannya terbang saat ia bangun pagi ini. Telanjang di bawah selimut tebal. Taehyung hampir mengeluarkan umpatan. Wajahnya memerah dengan gigi menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia duduk cepat dan melihat sarapan di atas disertai sebuah note kecil berwarna kuning. Pakaian kering tertata rapi di samping bantalnya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk berhenti mengerang malu dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dan kini, Taehyung masih merasakan pipinya memerah panas bila mengingatnya. Bayangkan itu. Jeon Jungkook membuka seluruh pakaiannya. _Damn it!_

Taehyung mendengar deru Range Rover Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam garasi, serangkaian bunyi kunci dan detak sepatu dokter muda itu yang sibuk di lantai bawah. Ia mendudukkan tubuh. Dengan seksama menatap arah jarum jam yang semakin ke kanan dan melewati tengah malam. Ia menajamkan telinga. Rintikan air dan denting piring yang beradu sampai ke telinganya. Taehyung bangkit dengan cepat. Sempat-sempatnya mematut pakaian serta rambutnya di depan cermin sebelum dengan riang menuruni tangga.

Suara pembawa berita yang disiarkan secara _live_ tentang kebakaran di salah satu sudut kota Seoul adalah yang pertama telinganya tangkap, ia mengintip hati-hati dari balik tangga. Melihat jari kaki Jungkook di ujung sofa. Lampu di lantai bawah sudah mati semua. Hanya sinar dari televisi lah yang menjadi penuntunnya. Taehyung mendekat, berdiri dibalik sofa dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak berniat tidur di atas?"

Jungkook tersentak, ia menatap takut ke arah Taehyung dengan tangan refleks memegang dadanya, "Hyung! Astaga, kau membuatku kaget!" sertaknya lembut.

Taehyung terkekeh jahil, melompati sofa dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Jungkook. ia berteriak _maaf_ , Jungkook mengeluh keras sementara Taehyung tertawa begitu Jungkook menangkap pergelangan tangannya hingga tubuhnya limbung dan berakhir jatuh _di atas_ Jungkook.

"Sungguh tidak lucu jika seorang dokter torak berakhir meninggal karena serangan jantung," gumamnya, memeluk Taehyung yang berusaha berontak namun berakhir dengan memeluk Jungkook balik lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jungkook. ia memiringkan kepala hingga telinganya bisa mendengar degup jantung Jungkook yang menenangkan. Ia menindih kaki Jungkook dan dokter itu terlihat nyaman dengan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Tidak keren?" Taehyung tersenyum dibalik pelukan Jungkook. Lengan pemuda itu melingkar manis di pundak Taehyung hingga ia bisa menghirup aroma sabun segar yang digunakan Jungkook. Tubuh kurusnya terjaga dalam lengan Jungkook yang kuat dan memberikan ketenangan yang mendebarkan.

"Sangat tidak keren. Pasti kau membayangkan bisa menikmati masa tua dengan tenang sebelum meninggal, bukan karena terkena serangan jantung." Gumam Jungkook. menyapu telapak tangannya di rambut Taehyung bahkan memberikan pijatan lembut di kulit kepala Taehyung serta remasan singkat di tengkuknya.

Taehyung memejamkan mata. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook lebih erat. Jungkook terlihat manis. Memperlakukannya begitu manis.

"Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?" Gerutu Jungkook." Ini sudah jam dua pagi."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku merindukanmu?" gumam Taehyung. Tersenyum di dada Jungkook yang memeluknya hangat.

" _Ha ha_ , lelucon yang bagus," Jungkook tertawa setengah hati dan main-main. Memilin lembut helai rambut Taehyung dengan jarinya. "Jangan katakan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin berharap, Hyung."

" _Uhm-Uhm_ itu bukan harapan," Taehyung mengangkat kepala. Menampilkan cengiran manisnya dengan jari menepuk dada Jungkook. "tidak bisa percaya sedikit dengan perkataanku, ya?" keluhnya setengah merajuk.

"Sulit mempercayainya." gurau Jungkook. tertawa serak begitu Taehyung memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Mungkin kau harus menciumku dulu baru aku bisa percaya," Jungkook mengaduh panjang seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung diserta derai tawa.

Taehyung suka melihat bagaimana Jungkook tertawa dengan seluruh aura kanak-kanaknya yang lucu. Seolah ia tengah menatap Jeon Jungkook lima tahun yang lalu. Jeon Jungkook yang masih berpegang teguh bahwa Hoseok masih bisa ia selamatkan. Jeon Jungkook yang berharap takdir memihak pada dirinya dan mengabulkan seluruh harapannya untuk dapat membuat Hoseok tetap bersamanya. Jeon Jungkook yang belajar mati-matian untuk memperutuh keluarganya. Jeon Jungkook yang masih tidak paham jika kehilangan bisa sesakit dan semenyedihkan ini. Jeon Jungkook yang _mencintai_ Kim Taehyung tanpa _tuntutan_ dan _perintah_ dari siapaapun. Jeon Jungkook yang selalu **berharap** suatu hari Taehyung dapat _membalas_ perasaannya.

"Kau mau sebuah ciuman?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berkedip jahil. Merayap di atas tubuh Jungkook lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Tawa Jungkook mati. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya yang gelisah. Taehyung dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Jungkook yang menandakan betapa gugupnya Jeon Jungkook dengan semua sikap Taehyung yang terkadang tak bisa dipahaminya.

" _T-Tae Hyung_ ," Jungkook menelan air liurnya susah payah. Mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari bibir Taehyung yang merah dan wajah mulus Taehyung yang menaunginya. "Hei, ini tidak lucu, sungguh."

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas. "tadi kau bilang kau mau sebuah ciuman." Taehyung memasang wajah terluka. Memberenggut manis ditambah bola matanya yang terlihat merana.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" sergah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak jago ciuman," Taehyung kembali merayap turun dan menaruh kepala di atas dada Jungkook. "aku bisa saja menggigit bibirmu dan membuatnya berdarah. Atau ciumanku tidak bagus, atau—"

"—Hyung, siapa yang perduli kau jago ciuman atau tidak?" Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung. Tulang ekornya yang kurus terasa nyata dalam telapak tangan Jungkook. ia bergumam sesuatu tentang _menaikkan berat badan_ dan _perbanyak makan karbohidrat_ di telinga Taehyung dengan suara berat.

Taehyung tertawa. hangatnya naik dari pipi Taehyung yang menempel di dadanya hingga ke degup jantung Jungkook. menyelimuti Jungkook dengan kehangatan yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Taehyung, mengusapnya lembut dan tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih sering tertawa, Hyung." Bisik Jungkook. dagunya berbenturan dengan puncak kepala Taehyung. Menerbangkan harum shampoo miliknya yang dipakai Taehyung. Aromanya campuran mint dan apel, tercium manis di bawah hidung Jungkook. Sangat manis.

Taehyung terkekeh tipis, menepuk dada Jungkook dan kini menaruh dagunya di sana. "Siapa yang tahu kalau dokter kaku sepertimu punya selera humor yang lumayan bagus." Taehyung nyengir. Namun senyuman itu mendadak hilang. Kabur sesaat sebelum Taehyung kembali tersenyum. Kini penuh kebohongan.

"Aku tahu kau mau bertanya sesuatu. Tentang Seokjin Hyung?" Jungkook menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Hm," Gumam Taehyung.

"Well, dia sedikit kacau. Jimin yang mengambil alih segalanya. Aku tahu tahu sangat tidak profesional. Tapi aku tahu apa yang dihadapi Seokjin Hyung."

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Taehyung menyerupai bisikan.

"Seokjin Hyung akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Untuk keselamatanmu. Untuk _kebahagiaanmu_. Dan tiba-tiba adik yang sangat ia sayangi membuat sebuah perisai dan menabuh gendang peperangan. Kebencian di matamu. Penyesalannya yang tidak berujung. Menurutmu Seokjin Hyung bukan manusia yang tahan menghadapi itu semua?"

Taehyung merunduk, melesak masuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Jungkook dan meremas kemeja Jungkook erat-erat. "Kau pernah melihat film _Inside Out_?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Jungkook menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. "aku jarang melihat film." Terangnya cepat.

"Di dalam tubuh Riley Andersen ada lima macam emosi yang mengontrol kehidupannya. Ada Joy si Bahagia, Fear si rasa takut, Anger adalah rasa marah, Disgust adalah rasa jijik, dan Sadness si rasa sedih." Taehyung mengangkat satu-persatu jemarinya. "Aku hampir mengingat apa saja yang membuatku bahagia. Ulang tahun ke lima. Saat ayahku membelikan sebuah sepeda. Ayahku adalah seorang ayah terhebat yang pernah kumiliki sampai saat umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah bersama Seokjin Hyung, saling lomba tercepat sampai rumah menggunakan sepeda. Saat itu rumah kami penuh oleh orang-orang, kerabat dekat keluarga, hingga kakek-nenek kami dari Daegu. Ramai sekali. Aku melihat Ayah. Menangis di samping ibu. Saat itu perasaanku bercampur antara _sedih_ dan _marah_. Aku marah sekali. Rasanya _sangat_ sakit." Taehyung menarik nafas, mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan cepat sebelum Jungkook menyadarinya. "Kanker merebutnya dari kami. Dan kematian Ibu merebut ayah kami yang dulu. Ia berubah menjadi sekejam serigala. Membawa kami menuju apa yang diinginkannya tanpa tahu jika ini bukan cara terbaik baginya melepaskan kemarahan. Ibu memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah karena ia tahu Seokjin sangat suka memasak. Tetapi ayah memaksa Seokjin Hyung menjadi dokter. Memaksaku menjadi sehebat dirinya. Dan mencekoki hidupku dengan tata karma setinggi langit serta ilmu bisnis yang memuakkan. Itu adalah saat-saat dimana rasa _jijik_ dan _kemarahan_ bercampur dalam diriku. "

"Aku mulai menjadi pembangkang. Bertingkah liar hanya untuk memberitahu Ayah ini bukanlah jalan yang dimau Ibu. Aku ingin menyadarkannya bahwa kami adalah anaknya. Kedua putranya yang dulu ia sayangi dan rela lakukan apa saja. _Kami adalah putranya_. Tetapi kesedihan dan kemarahan menyeretnya terlalu dalam. Aku dan Seokjin Hyung menyerah. Aku kini membencinya dengan segenap jiwaku setelah ia membunuh Seojin. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Seojin. Demi Tuhan, Seojin hanya seorang malaikat manis yang mau bertahan di sisiku sementara semua orang menghujatku. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk melepas semua rantai di kakiku dan mengajarkan aku kembali terbang. Min Seojin tidak bersalah. Aku yang selalu salah. Tetapi Ayah merenggutnya dariku dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Aku tidak mengenalnya sebagai ayahku lagi. Semenjak itu, hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh tiga perasaan." Taehyung mengangkat tiga jari tangannya. " _Kemarahan_ , _kesedihan_ , dan _menjijikan_ ," Taehyung mengangkat wajah.

"Hoseok Hyung pernah membawa rasa senangku meluap naik tidak terkira. Mengajarkanku terbang dan menunjukkan aku sebuah dunia baru. Ia meminjamkanku sayap, tetapi dia juga yang menyeret panah dan membidiknya tepat ke arahku. Ia juga menamparku dengan rasa sakit yang keterlaluan. Mendorongku jatuh tanpa mau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri. _Hanya dua_. Hanya dua perasaan yang ada ketika aku bersama Hoseok Hyung," Taehyung bernafas pelan, terasa hangat menyapu leher Jungkook. "Dan semenjak bertemu denganmu, kau membuat _kelima_ perasaan itu muncul sekali sentak. Aku _marah_. Marah karena aku menginginkanmu tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku _sedih_. Sedih karena setiap melihatmu aku bisa melihat Hoseok Hyung. Aku merasa _jijik_ karena pikiranku terus berkata aku menginginkanmu dengan cara _apapun_ dan ingin kau di sampingku apapun yang terjadi. Aku _senang_ , karena kau di sini. Membantuku melewati hari-hari berat yang tidak bisa aku lalui sendirian. Aku senang kau mau menungguku. Aku senang kau masih mau menggenggam tanganku setelah yang aku lakukan hanyalah mendorongmu menjauh. Aku **sangat** senang." Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat sebelum melanjutkan. "dan aku sangat _takut_. Takut seseorang akan mengambilmu dariku. Takut ayahku bertindak sesuatu untuk menyingkirkanmu. Aku takut setengah mati memikirkan kau tidak berada disisiku lagi. Aku ketakutan setelah apa yang kau lakukan. _**Aku takut**_ **."** Tekan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat wajah, mengijinkan mata mereka bertemu dan bertatapan lama. Telapak tangan Taehyung berada di atas dada Jungkook dan merasakan degupannya yang cepat. ia merunduk, hidungnya menekan dada Jungkook dengan kening menempel di dagu Jungkook. Bernafas dalam dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook yang menenangkan. Ada kalanya Jungkook bisa membuat Taehyung begitu lemah dan lumpuh. Meluluhlantahkan kata-kata di lidahnya dan menahan semua pembelaan Taehyung. Jungkook menyentuh titik buta di tubuhnya hingga semua rasionalitas tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Semua fikiran sehatnya di ambang kehancuran. Ada kalanya Jungkook menjadi sebuah dinding kokoh yang menopang Taehyung dan menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. Membangun perisai kuat dan menghalau siapa saja yang maju untuk menyakiti Taehyung. Ia memegang sebuah pedang berisi racun mematikan yang siap ia ayunkan dan menebas apapun yang menyakiti Taehyung. Juga, Ada kalanya Jungkook sanggup membuat Taehyung bertekuk lutut di bawah kelembutannya.

"Apapun, Hyung." Jungkook berbisik. " _Aku akan melakukan apapun._ _ **Untukmu**_."

Dan, Taehyung meleleh dalam pelukan Jungkook yang penuh kemanisan.

.

.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, Taehyung berani bersumpah.

Awalnya hanya sekedar kecupan penenang saat Jungkook melihat tatapan terluka bercampur sedih di wajah Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook _tidak akan pernah tahan_ melihat kesedihan di wajah Taehyung.

Awalnya hanya bisikan-bisikan lembut Jungkook di telinganya, ciuman-ciuman manis di sekitar wajahnya.

Awalnya Jungkook hanya menyentuh pergelangan Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Mengecup letak denyut nadinya dengan kelembutan yang mendebarkan jantung Taehyung.

Awalnya hanya satu kancing kemeja.

Awalnya hanya kecupan yang berubah menjadi ciuman panjang. Menyekat oksigen dan menarik jiwanya keluar.

Awalnya hanya satu ruam kemerahan di lehernya, lalu tiba-tiba ia menarik kepala Jungkook mendekat dan meminta tanpa kata agar Jungkook membuat yang lebih banyak.

Awalnya hanya ia yang bertelanjang dada. Sentuhan Jungkook seperti api yang bermain dalam kanvas yang terbuat dari pecahan es. Mengukir bara api yang semakin bergejolak tidak waras. Taehyung berulang kali menyuruh pikirannya untuk berhenti.

 _Ini tidak benar._

Ciuman Jungkook membawa Taehyung melupakan teriakan di pikirannya. Kenyataan saat tubuh Jungkook mengukungnya kuat di balik ruang sofa yang sempit, menghimpit tubuhnya di antara pelukan dan sandaran sofa yang lembut, ketika kelima jarinya meraba kemejanya yang tipis lalu meremas pinggang Taehyung mendebarkan. Pundaknya yang lebar menghalau cahaya televisi yang temaram, mengaburkan suara pembawa berita yang semakin jauh karena suara yang mengaung di telinga Taehyung hanyalah nafas Jungkook yang hangat serta rintihan tipis ketika dengan berani Taehyung menyelipkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambut Jungkook yang pekat lalu meremasnya intim. Sementara bibirnya sibuk mencari bibir Jungkook, ia meloloskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Jungkook. Meremas punggung telanjang Jungkook dengan jari-jarinya yang tumpul sambil melengkungkan punggung mencari kekuatan. Lengan Jungkook menyelinap pasti di bawah tubuhnya, menarik Taehyung dalam dekapan hingga dada mereka bersentuhan sementara lengannya terkalung manis di leher Jungkook. Merenggut segala rasa di bibir Jungkook yang membungkam logikanya.

 _Ini tidak benar_.

Dan ketika jari Jungkook membuka kancing celananya, teriakan itu sempurna keluar dari bibirnya.

"B-Berhenti!" ia ketakutan setengah mati. Jarinya bergetar. Terangkat membingkai wajah kebingungan Jungkook. Hasrat dan gairahnya berteriak murka. Memaki ketakutan Taehyung yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. tetapi logiknya mengambil alih secepat cahaya. Mengumpulkan alur-alur kacau di kepalanya mengingat kelembutan bibir Jungkook yang menyapu bibirnya penuh tuntutan. "Jangan lakukan." Ulangnya lagi. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Jungkook yang bengkak.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sesaat, menarik nafas pelan dan menangkap jari Taehyung. Mengecupinya sabar hingga jari Taehyung tidak lagi bergetar. Ia membuka mata dan mengerti tatapan Taehyung.

"Baik," ia berbisik lemah. Memeluk Taehyung cepat sebelum melepas Taehyung dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Taehyung. Dokter itu mengambil kemejanya dan duduk di tepi sofa. Taehyung bahkan bisa melihat tanda kemerahan samar di punggung Jungkook yang terlihat dari sekelebat cahaya televisi, tanda merah akibat kekuatan kukunya yang mencengkram kulit Jungkook, dokter itu bangkit setelah memakai kemejanya lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tidak. Bukan salah Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung hanya terlalu _pecundang_ untuk mengakui ia mencintai Jungkook lebih dari yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Jungkook berdeham kecil. Memeriksa kertas berisi daftar pasien yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya serta segudang perkembangan mempuni yang ia lakukan sekuat tenaga. Jungkook mengeceknya dengan taat, jemari kanan menggenggam cup kopi instan yang mulai dingin dengan jari kiri usil mengetuk ujung pena ke permukaan meja. Jungkook kembali berdeham. Kini diiringi erangan ringan dan dengusan tidak senang. Akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat wajah, menaikkan alis sambil menutup lembaran kertas yang ditekuninya dengan gusar.

"Bisakah berhenti tersenyum idiot seperti itu di hadapanku?" gertaknya. Mendorong _clipboard_ yang menjadi penyangga kertas-kertas pentingnya dan membiarkan Mingyu mengambilnya diiringi senyuman mencurigakan yang tampan. Jungkook bahkan sempat memberikan Mingyu tatapan peringatan yang menyeramkan.

"Senyum idiot?" ulang Jimin. Ia tertawa kecil. Suaranya menyenangkan untuk didengar dalam suasana rumah sakit yang suram. Tetapi Jungkook benar-benar sedang tidak ingin memuji Park Jimin. Mingyu di sampingnya menyuarakan tawa tertahan yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Jungkook. kemudian Mingyu meminta diri setelah ber _high five_ dengan Jimin diiringi tawa usil yang menyebalkan.

"Kau harusnya bertanya apa yang membuatku tersenyum idiot pagi-pagi seperti ini." Jimin menjentikkan jari gembira. "Lihat ini?" Jimin menunjuk leher Jungkook. Menyentuh garis rahang Jungkook dan berhenti di batas telinganya, sedikit lagi menuju belakang telinga.

"Lihat apa?" Jungkook mengusir jari Jimin sambil mendesis jijik dengan main-main. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan manis yang kurang ajar.

" _Hickey_ ," Jimin berucap penuh percaya diri, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Lehermu penuh dengan bekas ciuman, Dokter Jeon. Menghabisi malam yang indah, eoh?"Jimin bertanya sambil bersiul bejat. "atau malam yang sedikit liar melihat bibirmu yang bengkak dengan luka gigit dan bekas ciuman yang terlalu banyak. _Fuuuh_ ," Jimin bersidekap. "Taehyung sangat ahli membuat bekas ciuman yang _lamaaa_ sekali hilang."

Jungkook meninju lengan Jimin. Wajahnya memerah akibat godaan Jimin yang keterlaluan. Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan-kiri, mengusap lehernya dengan gugup seolah dengan cara itu bekas ciuman di lehernya bisa hilang. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek dirinya di cermin sebelum pergi karena buru-buru takut Taehyung bangun dan memaksanya membicarakan kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang tidak pernah Jungkook lupakan namun menjadi kejadian yang ingin ia simpan di dasar otaknya mengingat penolakan Taehyung yang jelas melukai dirinya.

"Tutup mulut," desis Jungkook. Membuang bekas kopinya ke tempat sampah dengan wajah masih memerah. Sialan. Perasaan memiliki bekas ciuman akibat perbuatan Taehyung membuatnya senang sekaligus merinding. Ia selalu diingatkan akan geretan gigi Taehyung yang menggigit lehernya tajam serta kecupannya yang membuat Jungkook lupa ia tinggal di bumi dan serasa melayang di surga.

Jimin kembali tertawa, menyeret gelas kopinya yang setengah habis, "Jadi kemajuan?"

"Apanya?" dengus Jungkook.

"Kau dan Taehyung?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud _kemajuan_ yang kau bicarakan," dengus Jungkook terlampau kasar.

"Jeon Jungkook," Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan gerakan dramatis. "Mencintai Kim Taehyung sepenuh hatinya. Rela menyiapkan seluruh dunia untuknya. Jeon Jungkook. yang akan mengikuti Taehyung kemanapun pemuda itu inginkan, bahkan dasar neraka sekalipun. Akan ia turuti semua permintaan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Tidak memerdulikan kewarasan dan mata dunia. Jeon Jungkook, pecinta nomor satu Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook tertegun sesaat, sebelum menepis jari Jimin di pundaknya. "kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi sok puitis seperti ini, Hyung?"

Jimin tertawa lagi. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu. "ada dua jalan bagi setiap orang saat sedang jatuh cinta. Satu adalah jalan ia menuju dirinya sendiri. Dan yang kedua adalah jalan untuk menjadi orang lain. Kau boleh saja menjadi Jeon Jungkook saat ini. tapi kau bisa menjadi orang lain. Kau bisa menjadi Seokjin Hyung, yang akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Taehyung, menyingkirkan semua rasionalitas karena otakmu akan lumpuh ketika jatuh cinta. Kau bisa saja menjadi Yoongi Hyung, begitu keras kepala dan menyembunyikan perasaannya mati-matian. Atau kau bisa jadi diriku, Park Jimin. Tidak lelah memasangkan satu-persatu baut yang lepas dari raga Yoongi Hyung. _Atau_ kau bisa jadi Hoseok Hyung," Jimin tersenyum lembut. Menepuk pundak Jungkook diiringi remasan singkat. "Yang meninggalkan Taehyung demi kebahagiannya. Yang terus mencintai Taehyung dan tidak lelah memintamu untuk menjaganya. Kau bisa menjadi siapa saja saat jatuh cinta, Jeon. Sebutkan orang terkejam di dunia ini dan cari tahu realita dari semua kekejaman yang ia lakukan. Tidak lebih karena dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan _terlampau_ mencintainya."

Dan ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook paham. Teramat paham.

.

.

Kim Taehyung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam saku jaket. Bahan kulitnya yang kasar menyapa buku jarinya yang terkepal di sana. Taehyung menggerutu samar, menggerakkan kepala agar rambutnya yang tersibak angin kembali menutupi keningnya. Ia bisa mencium seberkas aroma shampo Jungkook yang digunakannya. Segar dan alami. Taehyung juga bisa mencium aroma pakaiannya yang kini mirip dengan punya Jungkook. Aroma deterjen sehangat musim semi dengan bunga prancis yang nikmat. Taehyung dapat merasakan kehadiran Jungkook setiap ia menghela nafas panjang, seolah Jungkook tengah memeluknya erat dengan kedua lengannya yang kuat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju sebuah café mungil dengan tulisan menarik di atasnya yang berwarna biru toska. Mendorong pintu kayunya yang berat diiringi bunyi lonceng kecil yang manis. Ia bisa menghirup aroma kopi dan pasta. Pedasnya aroma ikan tuna menusuk hidung Taehyung hingga ia mengerutkan hidungnya tidak suka. Ia duduk di salah satu sudut café dengan empat buah kursi mengelilingi meja berbentuk persegi dengan vas bunga mungil di tengahnya. Seorang pelayan menaruh daftar menu yang berat di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu teman," Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa _kan_ aku memesan nanti?"

"Tentu," pelayan itu menarik buku menunya dengan sopan. Taehyung bergumam terimakasih sambil merunduk ringan. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke samping kanan. Menatap sebuah vespa lucu yang terparkir di depan café, juga beberapa sepeda dengan warna menarik mata. Tumpukan salju mengumpul di setiap sudut jalanan, membuat Seoul terlihat basah dan licin.

"Menungguku lama, manis?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajah, tertawa mengejek begitu melihat Park Jimin berdiri di hadapannya, sibuk membuka mantelnya yang panjang dan menyisakan kemeja putih penuh aroma antiseptik.

"Aku baru sampai," Ucapnya. Tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang Jimin. Yoongi membalas senyumannya, terasa semanis gula di bawah siraman rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Seperti gulali, pikir Taehyung. Manis dan membuat gigi Taehyung ngilu.

"Si pendek itu lupa mengisi bensinya," Yoongi angkat suara. "dasar bodoh, dia membuatku menunggu dua puluh menit." Yoongi sibuk mengurai kancing jaketnya. Dan Jimin turun tangan membantu Yoongi menanggalkan jaketnya dengan kekehan.

"Jalanan macet sekali Hyung. Lagipula aku hanya telat dua puluh menit." Jimin mencoba membela diri.

"Hanya dua puluh menit, kepalamu." Gertak Yoongi galak. Taehyung hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Jimin karena bentakan Yoongi.

"Aku menyesal sudah mempercayai Jimin Hyung." Jungkook datang dengan gumamam kesal, Mengirimkan Taehyung gejolak rasa senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Jungkook setelah pagi ini ia merutuk kejadian antara dirinya dan Jungkook semalam. "Lain kali ingatkan aku kejadian ini maka aku tidak akan mengijinkan Jimin Hyung membawa mobilnya." Jungkook masih melanjutkan kekesalannya, melangkah mendekat ke Taehyung lalu mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan gerakan lembut, diiringi _'hai'_ kecil yang manis saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau harus memaksanya mengganti mobil. Honda 2000 itu terlalu tua," Jungkook berucap semangat sembari membuka mantelnya, yang lagi-lagi mengirimkan aroma antiseptik yang memualkan isi perut Taehyung. Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook kaku. matanya melirik ke arah leher Jungkook yang penuh ruam merah. Ia meringis sambil menggigit bibir malu sementara Jungkook nampak baik-baik saja.

"Mobil baru masuk daftar _wish list_ ku di tahun dua ribu enam belas," Jimin mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya _wish list_ ," Taehyung buka suara dengan gusar. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya dan mengirimi Taehyung rasa beku dingin yang menggetarkan. Ia menepis jari Jungkook kasar. Dokter itu tertawa kecil.

"Tanganku dingin sekali," bisiknya, ia dengan jahil menempelkannya di pipi Taehyung. Dan Taehyung berjengit, kini memukul lengan Jungkook main-main. Tetapi diam-diam ia mencari jari Jungkook di bawah meja lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"List keduaku di tahun dua ribu enam belas adalah memiliki rumah baru," Jimin berucap setelah menyebutkan pesanannya dan Yoongi. "aku akan memasukkan mobil baru ke nomor tiga."

"Dan apa yang nomor satu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Ia menunjuk makanan yang ia inginkan dan membiarkan Taehyung yang menyebutkannya ke palayan.

"Menikah," Jimin tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Yoongi pura-pura berdeham keras sambil terbatuk. "dengan Yoongi Hyung," ia melanjutkan diiringi kekehan.

"Memangnya Yoongi Hyung mau menikah denganmu?" Jungkook bertanya usil.

"Jungkook tidak usah mematahkan harapanku bisa tidak, sih?!" Jimin menggerung kesal.

"Akukan hanya bertanya. Memangnya Yoongi Hyung sudah setuju?" Jungkook membela diri.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, memperlihat jarinya yang kurus dengan sebuah cincin imut melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah mengatakan _iya_ , Jungkook-a," Yoongi menampilkan wajah bangga yang terlihat menyesal. Membuat nada protesan keluar dari Jimin.

"Woah!" Taehyung terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka Jimin cukup berani dan sangat serius dengan Yoongi. Ia menepuk pundak Jimin dengan keras. "Jadi kalian akan menikah?! Mendahuluiku?! Oh sialan, pendek! Selamat! Yoongi Hyung terlalu bagus untukmu!"

"Dasar sial," gerutu Jimin. Senyuman cerahnya luntur diiringi tatapan terluka yang main-main. "Kau dan Jungkook sama saja."

"Kapan dia melamarmu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Ia meremas jari Taehyung dalam genggamannya.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Jawab Yoongi santai.

"Hyung! Kau lupa?" Jimin menjerit berlebihan. "bagaimana bisa kau lupa lamaranku yang romantis itu?"

"Itu norak. Bukan romantis."

"Aku me—"

"Ah Park Jimin berisik sekali," potong Yoongi. Pemuda itu memberikan Taehyung senyuman tipis kala makanan mereka tiba.

"Hyung, aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk merencanakannya, aku—"

"Cepat makan,"

"Hyu—"

"Berisik sekali,"

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa melihat keajaiban Jimin dan Yoongi yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat mereka begitu serasi. Taehyung membalas remasan tangan Jungkook. Mengira, ini adalah pertama kali ia bisa kembali tertawa sebebas Kim Taehyung yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

.

.

"Aku awalnya tidak mengerti,"

Taehyung sadar tubuhnya kaku ketika Min Yoongi membuka suara. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang tercium wangi cat yang baru. Taman itu sepi. Taehyung melirik Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang tertawa dengan sekaleng soda di genggaman mereka. Berbincang sesuatu yang asik dan meninggalkannya dengan Min Yoongi. Taehyung masih ragu Yoongi sudah memaafkannya. Taehyung masih ragu seluruh kebencian Yoongi sudah terhapus dan terangkat dari dasar hatinya.

Taehyung merunduk, menatap sepatunya yang basah akibat salju dan terdapat noda tanah di ujungnya. Menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin membencimu dan Seokjin sekaligus." Gerit Yoongi pelan. Penuh sesak. "lalu semalam, Park Jimin bertanya padaku _apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku berada di posisi Seokjin,"_ Yoongi menarik bibirnyamenjadi senyuman menyebalkan yang penuh kesedihan. "Aku hampir tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku hampir kembali bersikap keras kepala dan membenci Seokjin segenap hatiku. Aku hampir meninju Jimin karena sudah berani-beraninya menanyakan itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Yoongi menarik nafas panjang. Menoleh ke arah Taehyung diiringi kerutan di keningnya yang menyiksa. "Aku akan melakukannya. Apa saja. Apapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melindungi adikku. Dan itulah yang sedang Seokjin lakukan,"

Taehyung terperanjat saat jari kurus Yoongi menggenggam punggung tangannya yang tersimpan di atas pahanya. Yoongi meremasnya erat. Mengalirkan perasaan seorang kakak yang dipahaminya agar Taehyung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Jari Yoongi dingin, begitu pucat di bawah sinar matahari yang bersinar tentram.

"Persamaan semua kakak di dunia ini adalah ia berani mengambil resiko apa saja untuk melindungi adiknya. Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti mengapa Seokjin melakukan semua ini karena jika aku berada di posisi Seokjin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Aku mengerti kenapa Jungkook melakukan semua ini untuk Hoseok Hyungnya. Aku mengerti karena satu-satunya tujuan dari ini semua adalah ingin melindungimu. Membuatmu utuh kembali. Seojin tidak bisa bersamamu, Taehyung." Taehyung bisa melihat mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca. "dia mungkin tidak menangis di hadapanmu. Tetapi dia menangis di pundakku. Dia tidak mengeluh, tetapi semua keluhannya tersimpan rapi di otakku. _Dia cacat_." Taehyung meremas jari Yoongi dan menggelengkan kepala meminta Yoongi untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seojin membantumu bangkit karena tahu dia sudah _jatuh_ dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk kembali berdiri. Beban di pundak Seojin terlalu berat dengan segala kecacatan yang ia derita. Dan saat ini entah mengapa aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak ada lagi di dunia. Aku ingin dia beristirahat tenang. Dan Aku mengerti, _aku mengerti_."

Dan detik itu, mereka berdua sama-sama menangis, saling menguatkan dan meremas jari satu sama lain. Dan detik itu juga, rasa sakit di hati Taehyung perlahan membaik, menggulirkan sebuah kenangan baru yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

Namjoon menuangkan segelas air mineral setelah meletakkan bungkus makanan anjing yang ia ambil dari rak atas dapur Seokjin untuk diberikan kepada Lady yang sedari tadi menarik ujung celana Namjoon dengan giginya karena kelaparan. Anjing manis itu kini tengah bergulat di piring makanannya yang berbentuk bundar dengan ekor yang bergerak ceria. Namjoon menenggak minumannya dengan rakus, mengusap berkas air di bibirnya dengan lengan baju sembari melangkah ke ruang tengah apartemen Seokjin yang masih lengang. Televisi di hadapan Seokjin menyala, sementara pemuda itu duduk manis di sofa dengan lutut tertekuk dan mata kosong yang penuh kesedihan.

"Aku mau pesan pizza," Namjoon duduk di sebelah Seokjin yang terlihat tidak bergeming dengan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. "Kau mau?"

Seokjin menggeleng, tersenyum tipis dan kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar,"

"Terserah," gumam Namjoon tidak mau tahu. "Aku akan memesan lima box pizza dan aku mau kau ikut makan denganku." Namjoon mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya, menekan serangkai nomor dan terdengar suara pemuda itu yang menyebutkan pesanannya dengan cepat dan tidak perduli dengan delikan tajam Seokjin.

"Aku itu menyayangimu tahu," Namjoon berucap frontal setelah meletakkan smartphonennya di atas meja. Bahannya yang berat menimpa bahan meja Seokjin yang terbuat dari kaca. "aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti mayat hidup. Besok kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Kau harus memakai jas doktermu itu dan bertanggung jawablah dengan pasien-pasienmu di rumah sakit. Jangan egois, Kim Seokjin. Masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu di rumah sakit. Kau itu dokter. Bukan seorang lelaki pengecut yang bersikap seperti orang tolol. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mengurung diri di apartemen ini dan membiarkan anjingmu kelaparan. Tidak lagi, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin mendengus diiringi tawa yang semu. Ia mengacak rambutnya lalu menyandarkan pundaknya ke sandaran sofa. "Saat dokter berkata jika ibu tidak bisa diselamatkan, aku dan ayah kebingungan bagaimana cara memberitahu Taehyung. Dia menunggu sabar di depan pintu kamar ibu. Memeluk fotonya dengan wajah luar biasa marah. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengelus rambutnya dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Aku berumur enam belas tahun, dan aku _paham_ posisiku sementara Taehyung masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan sangat keras kepala. Kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan saat aku memeluk tubuhnya?" Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon diiringi senyuman lembut yang penuh kasih sayang. Namjoon menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Seokjin mengatupkan bibir sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dia bertanya ' _apakah ibu sudah tidur?_ '" Seokjin mengeluarkan tawa sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mengangguk dan berkata di telinganya kalau ibu sudah tidur dengan tenang. Dan Taehyung dengan sabar membalas pelukanku dan berkata dia senang ibu sudah tidur tenang dan tidak perlu lagi menangis sakit. Dia yang berbalik mendiamkan tangisanku," Seokjin mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Kening Seokjin mengerut, "Oh sialan, kenapa aku mudah sekali menangis," gerutunya sambil mengambil tisu dan mengusap matanya. Seokjin menarik nafas panjang, dengan asal membuang tisu ke lantai rumahnya yang mengkilap. "Apa kau mengerti?" Seokjin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku sudah mengerti dari dulu," Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau salah selama ini, kan?" Ia menepuk pundak Seokjin kuat sambil berdiri kala pintu apartemen Seokjin berbunyi. "Aku hanya menunggu kapan kau akan **mengerti** _kenapa selama ini aku selalu berada di sampingmu_."

Ucapan itu menonjok relung hati Seokjin. ia tergagap menatap pundak Namjoon yang berjalan menjauh untuk membuka pintu. Seokjin ikut bangkit, mengira pizza yang dipesan Namjoonlah yang tengah menunggunya di balik pintu. Seokjin ingin menggapai bahu Namjoon, memeluknya erat dan berucap beribu terimakasih. Pemuda itu rela berada di sisinya walau jelas-jelas semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Namjoon tidak pernah menghakiminya, dia kukuh berdiri di samping Seokjin dan menepuk pundaknya penuh kesungguhan.

Namjoon menarik kenop pintu, terpaku di tempatnya lalu menoleh ke arah Seokjin. ia tersenyum tipis penuh makna, membuka semakin lebar pintu di hadapannya hingga seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapat tertangkap mata Seokjin.

Di sana. Ada Jeon Jungkook. mengenakan coat musim dingin mencapai lutut, berwarna pastel lembut dan luar biasa tampan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Yang Seokjin tidak pernah kira adalah adanya keberadaan Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, adiknya, yang berdiri tepat di samping Jungkook. Adiknya. Yang lalu berlari menghambur ke pelukannya dan membisikkan beribu kata terimakasih dan maaf.

Kim Taehyung. Adiknya. Yang memeluk Seokjin erat dan menjanjikan sebuah kehidupan baru, untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

"Matamu bengkak,"

Taehyung membersit pelan lalu menekan kantung matanya dengan jari teunjuk. Ia terkekeh dengan suara serak. "Aku menangis terus-menerus hari ini. Pertama karena Yoongi Hyung lalu Seokjin Hyung," Taehyung membuka kedua lengannya, menengadahkan kepala ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman. "tetapi aku senang semuanya sudah selesai."

Jungkook berdeham mengiyakan, menggasak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang terkalung di lehernya. Ia mengambil selimut tambahan dari dalam satu lemari dengan jantung berdegup teratur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya namun tertahan di sana tak mau terucap. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dan memantapkan dalam hati untuk bertanya.

"Tae Hyung," Jungkook membalikkan tubuh, menutup pintu lemari dengan tumitnya sambil memeluk selimut erat-erat.

"Ne?" Taehyung masih dalam posisi berbaring. Kakinya bergerak riang menggantung di tepi tempat tidur Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat luar biasa senang. Ia menggumamkan nada gembira dari balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Bagaimana—"

 _Dengan kita?_

Aku dan kau?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa kau _kekasihku_ sekarang?

"Bagaimana apa?" Taehyung bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Memberikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang imut. Rambutnya setengah basah, menempel di keningnya dengan lucu. Ada bercak air di kaus merah gelap yang dikenakannya. Celana Taehyung super pendek, dan semakin pendek ketika pemuda itu mengangkat kakinya lalu menyilangkannya dengan wajah masih menatap Jungkook.

"Apa…" Jungkook tanpa sadar mencengkram selimut dalam pelukannya semakin erat. "Aku harus berhenti…?"

Jeon Jungkook kemarin malam menciumnya dengan panas, mengelabui seluruh akal sehatnya dengan seluruh sentuhan ringannya yang penuh keajaiban. Namun sekarang, ia tengah melihat Jungkook yang gelisah setengah mati. Menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan berdiri kaku. Jeon Jungkook yang manis dan polos. Kepolosan yang mencengkram Taehyung jika pilihannya hanyalah dua. Berhenti membohongi hatinya sendiri atau kembali mendorong Jungkook menjauh dan membiarkan semuanya mati. Taehyung masih takut. Sangat takut untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau seseorang menyakiti Jungkook. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jungkook seperti ia kehilangan orang yang pernah disayanginya sepenuh hati.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening samar, mengusap betisnya yang dingin dengan jari-jarinya bergetar. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari tatapan penuh harapan yang dilayangkan Jungkook padanya.

Kebohongan besar jika Taehyung berkata ia tidak menyukai Jungkook. kebohongan itu akan menguliti setiap langkahnya. Kebohongan itu akan membayangi setiap hembusan nafasnya. Dan Tahyung merasa cukup. Dia tidak mau lagi takut. Dia tidak takut seluruh dunia berbalik memusuhinya. Dia ingin tutup telinga. _Dia ingin Jeon Jungkook._

"Kau membuatku gugup," gerutu Taehyung. "Aku tidak suka."

"M-maafkan aku!" Jungkook berseru tipis. "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Selamat tidur. Selamat malam, Hyung. Aku—"

"Minggu. Aku mau kita ke akuarium yang ada di COEX." Taehyung melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajah meminta seperti kanak-kanak dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk pasti tanda tidak menerima bantahan dari Jungkook.

"Ne?" Jungkook meminta konfirmasi dari ucapan Taehyung yang membingungkan.

"Kencannya, Jungkook!" seru Taehyung sebal. "aku mau kencan pertama kita di akuarium!"

"Ken…can?" Jungkook refleks menjatuhkan selimut dalam pelukannya. Lututnya terasa lemas mendengar kata _kencan_ yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Ken-can," tekan Taehyung diiringi senyuman. "Aku mau lihat lumba-lumba! Dan kau harus mentraktirku makan, belikan aku es krim, aku juga mau gula-gula, dan kau harus menggenggam tanganku, aku tidak suka jalan-jalan tanpa pegangan tangan. Aku mau lihat kembang api, aku mau kita kita duduk di Cheonggyecheon sampai larut malam. Aku mau kita ke Itaewon dan mencicipi semua makanannya, lalu makan ramen dengan sosis tengah malam, kemudian bermain skateboard sampai pagi." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan rinci dan Jungkook tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak atau membantah setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Jungkook berkedip, wajahnya yang kaku membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "aku akan mengingatnya."

"Kau harus mengingatnya," paksa Taehyung sambil merenggut kecil. Namun matanya bersinar menatap Jungkook.

"Apapun," gumam Jungkook. ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil selimutnya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan senyuman idiot yang bertahan di wajahnya. Kencan. Ya Tuhan. Kencan bersama Taehyung. "Kalau begitu selamat malam, Hyung. Aku tid—"

"Haish, mau kemana?!" Taehyung menghentakkan kaki sembari melangkah ke arah Jungkook, merebut selimut dari pelukan Jungkook dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tidur bersamaku mulai sekarang."

Jungkook yakin dia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook memasuki rumah sakit dengan gusar. Menaiki lift ke lantai 15 dengan cepat dan diiringi nafasnya yang berderu karena habis berlari kencang. Ia menemui Mingyu yang sibuk dengan kertas hasil sinar X yang baru keluar pagi ini.

"Dokter Jeon! OR nomor satu!" Ia mengisyaratkan dengan lengannya yang panjang.

"Berikan aku hasilnya," Jungkook membuka jas dokternya dan memberikannya pada seorang perawat lalu mengambil hasil scan sinar X dari tangan Mingyu yang sudah mengenakan pakaian operasinya dengan patuh.

"Terjadi robekan subpleura, tekanan inti intrapreular meningkat tajam hingga mengakibatkan tension pneumotoraks, serta mediastinum yang bergeser ke kontralateral, diafragma tertekan ke bawah, paru-parunya empat puluh persen terisi cairan dan udara, Sonsaengnim." Jelas Mingyu cepat.

"Dada sebelah kanan, kita harus bergerak cepat agar tidak berkembang menjadi hidroneumo. Lalukan penyedotan udara yang terjebak dalam rongga pleural. Apa pasien sudah memperlihatkan gejalanya?" mereka memasuki ruang OR yang mencekam dengan detak jantung pasien yang bergejolak cepat. Jungkook buru-buru mengambil alih dibantu Mingyu. "Perawat! segera bawa WSD!"

Mingyu mengambil hasil scan sinar X dan membiarkan Jungkook memakai pakaian operasinya cekatan. Seorang perawat memakaikan sarung tangan serta masker ke daerah mulutnya. Mingyu memantau monitor di hadapannya dengan cermat. Seorang perawat lain masuk dengan membawa _Water Seal Drainage_ yang segera Jungkook pasang dengan teliti.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang, "Selamat hari minggu, _guys_." Ujarnya diiringi dengusan pelan dari beberapa orang.

"Tidak ada hari minggu untuk seorang dokter, Dokter Kim." Jungkook bergumam kecil membalas ucapan Mingyu.

Dan sesaat, pikirannya terbang mengingat Taehyung yang tengah menunggunya.

" _Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan selesaikan ini dan mari kencan!"_ Itu adalah ucapan Jungkook di telpon saat ia terburu masuk ke dalam Range Rovernya kala mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit.

 _Mari kita kencan!_

Jungkook terus-menerus merapalkan ucapan itu di kepalanya.

.

.

Taehyung mengunyah popcornnya dengan santai. Tersenyum kecil melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya. Taehyung menyempatkan diri memberikan sebuah permen lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya lalu melanjutkan langkah. Ia sudah mengirimkan Jungkook pesan jika ia akan ke Gangnam seorang diri menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Ia menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi COEX yang megah lalu bergerak ke luar menunggu Jungkook. Ia duduk di sebuah halte, memangku sebungkus besar popcorn yang ia makan dengan nikmat.

Taehyung tidak menyalahkan pekerjaan Jungkook sebagai seorang dokter. Itu adalah kewajibannya. Itu adalah cara bagaimana Jungkook mengenang Hoseok. Dan Taehyung tidak mau jadi orang berengsek yang mengambil seluruh kenangan indah Jungkook bersama Hoseok. Dan lagipula, ia menikmati waktunya sendiri. Menghabiskan banyak kesempatan untuk melihat kota Seoul yang super sibuk tanpa beban menggantung di pundaknya. Taehyung menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya. Menyadari ini sudah pukul dua belas dan waktunya untuk makan siang. Taehyung baru saja hendak bangkit saat matanya menangkap Range Rover milik Jungkook di sebrang jalan.

Ia melambaikan tangan ceria ke arah Jungkook yang menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu tersenyum cerah. Dokter itu bersiap memutar stir, terlihat lampu sennya yang berkedip dengan mata waspada menatap kaca spion. Taehyung duduk sabar, menunggu diiringi senyuman di wajahnya.

Dan kejadian itu sangat cepat. Sedetik ia mengerjapkan mata dan seluruh kekacauan terpampang di depan matanya. Taehyung yakin ia menjerit, berteriak sangat kencang, popcorn di pangkuannya terjatuh mengenaskan ke atas tanah keras yang ditapaknya. Lututnya goyah, ia mencoba bangkit sambil merayap dengan nafas putus yang menyiksa. Mobil Jungkook terseret jauh, bunyi logam yang saling beradu membuat Taehyung ngilu dan ia _kembali_ berteriak. Decitan roda yang tergugus jalan aspal serta asap tipis yang keluar dari gaya gesekan yang terjadi adalah kutukan yang selama ini selalu ingin ia jauhi. Jari tangannya lengket akan keringat, berlari sekuat yang ia mampu di jalanan licin akibat salju. Ia terpeleset, kembali bangkit lalu menerobos kerumunan orang yang mulai memenuhi tepi jalan.

Ada yang mencegahnya mendekat, mendekap pinggang Taehyung erat karena pemuda itu berontak luar biasa. Aroma besi yang hangus serta bensin yang berceceran membuat Taehyung ketakutan, ia menjerit kencang sembari memukul siapa saja yang mencegah langkahnya.

"Jungkook!" ia berteriak.

"Jungkook!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lepas— lepaskan aku! — _Jungkook_!"

Range Rovernya terbalik, hancur di beberapa bagian dengan sebuah truk besar yang menabraknya lalu menyeretnya tak bersisa.

"Jung—" ia kembali menyerah, " _Jangan lakukan ini padaku_." Ia jatuh tak berdaya. Dan Taehyung yakin hidupnya benar-benar berakhir. Hancur menjadi kepingan yang tak berbentuk. Ia mendengar sirene ambulance yang mendekat. Tetapi Taehyung tidak bergeming. Sebagian nyawanya terasa hilang terbawa angin musim dingin yang menusuk. Dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah darah.

Darah yang membuat jalan bersalju itu penuh oleh noda. _Darah Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo?

Ada yang kangen aku? XD /ga/

I wont say much, hanya mau berterimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya dan masih nungguin FF aku, makasih banget sayang-sayangku. Dan please jangan bunuh aku dengan ending di chapter ini. Aku nunggu bom masukan dari kalian! Dan please wait pateintly for the next chapter! I'm excited for myself, I hope you too~

RnR Juseyooo~

I'm not gonna bite you~


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

" _You'are_ there _, but for some reason,_

 _ **I can't reach you**_ _."_

 _._

Taehyung melempar stang sepedanya gusar hingga terjatuh di tepi jalan. Berjalan cepat mengarungi zebra cross, jelas-jelas lampu hijau tanda pejalan kaki masih mati, berkedip berwarna merah sedangkan lalu lintas Seoul semakin ramai tak terkira. Ia tidak menghiraukan decit ban mobil yang mendadak menekan rem dalam-dalam ketika Taehyung terus melangkah pasti tak terbantahkan. Mengarungi keramaian jalanan Seoul yang ramai ditemani bunyi rentetan klakson serta beberapa seruan jengkel juga umpatan ke arahnya. _Ia tidak akan mati hari ini_.

Pakaiannya yang acak-acakan menjadikannya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan rambutnya yang menggumpal di kening, keringat turun deras dari tubuhnya hingga membuat beberapa bagian bajunya basah dan lengket. Taehyung mulai berlari ketika kakinya menapaki ubin marmer mengkilap dengan beberapa _security_ yang membungkuk sopan sekaligus penasaran.

"T-Tuan muda Kim!" Joon menyergap lengannya. Taehyung menepisnya kasar, mendorong dada Joon keras hingga pengawal ayahnya itu terhuyung. Tak mengira kekuatan Taehyung bisa sekuat itu.

"Jangan ikut campur," ia berdesis tajam, "kau boleh ikut campur dalam masalah apa saja yang melibatkan ayahku, tapi kali ini," ia menghembuskan nafasnya di depan wajah Joon yang datar. " _Menjauhlah_ ,"

Setelah berhasil membuat Joon terpaku di tempatnya; membungkuk tipis ke arah Taehyung yang mendengus. Taehyung berlari menuju tangga darurat tanpa mau menaiki lift. Menapaki satu-persatu tangga dengan luapan kemarahan yang menggebu. Ia mendorong pintu masuk lantai sepuluh dengan kasar dan tidak sabar. Mengitari matanya kacau ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Taehyung?"

Ia menoleh. Wanita itu. Choi Saeri adalah asisten ayahnya. Berumur mendekat empat puluh dengan wajah awet muda yang cantik. Saeri menghampiri Taehyung dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mengusap wajah Taehyung yang pucat dengan jarinya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" jeritnya tak kuasa. Menggenggam jari ramping Taehyung penuh kekuatan.

"Dimana dia?" suaranya serak. Penuh oleh sakit hati.

Saeri tergagap, wajahnya terkejut mendapati Taehyung yang penuh kekacauan seperti ini. Bola mata yang berpencar liar, degup jantung cepat dengan mata berkaca-kaca, juga penampilannya yang luar biasa tidak beradab. Ada luapan kemarahan yang tersimpan dan siap untuk meledak tidak lama lagi. "Apa—"

" _Dimana dia?!_ " Taehyung berteriak.

"Ada meeting, dia harus— _Taehyung_! Mau kemana kau?"

Taehyung kembali berlari. Saeri menyusulnya sembari meneriakkan namanya semu. Detak _heels_ nya terdengar sengau dan ketakutan. Ia terus berlari hingga matanya menangkap sederetan huruf _Meeting Room_ berwarna coklat, begitu berat dalam penglihatannya yang mengabur.

"Taehyung—berhenti! Kau ini kena—"

Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan _meeting_ dengan kasar. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"—Maaf Sajangnim." Saeri berucap maaf begitu mereka berdua berdiri di ruangan _meeting_ yang penuh oleh pegawai ayahnya, langsung sunyi senyap begitu Taehyung menapaki ruangan itu dengan kesembronoan yang gusar, decit sepatunya yang menggugus lantai menjadikan semua orang saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

Ayahnya mengetuk jarinya ke permukaan meja. Keheningan itu begitu menyiksa. Mengupas habis ketenangan yang menggeram di dasar hatinya. Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Berdiri di depan meja tepat di dihadapan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa, Saeri." Ayahnya buka suara. Berat dan sengau, dari jauh Taehyung sudah dapat menangkap aroma tembakau yang bercampur dengan minyak wangi harum yang menguar kala ayahnya mengibaskan sombong jasnya yang berwarna kelam. Ia menggerakkan jarinya samar untuk mengusir wajah cemas asistennya. Membalas tatapan Taehyung tidak main-main. Penuh kekejaman yang meremas hatinya. Dimana ayahnya? Ayahnya yang dulu? "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Seluruh mata kolega ayahnya menatap mereka berdua. Seseorang lelaki berpakaian jas resmi bangkit berdiri dengan sungkan, menutup layar Macbooknya pelan dengan mata menatap maklum ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa kalian butuh waktu sendiri. Kami akan kembali nanti Sajang—"

"Duduk," potong ayahnya cepat. Mengisyaratkan kepada seluruh orang di sana yang setengah berdiri dengan tangan penuh map untuk kembali duduk. Dan gumamam terdengar, antara protes juga penasaran, tidak ada yang bisa _menolak_ perintah ayahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Taehyung?" Ulang Ayahnya sambil memutari kursi dan berdiri di sebrang Taehyung.

" _Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya_ ," Taehyung menelan air liurnya susah payah, tenggorokannya sangat sakit akibat teriakan tak henti saat mengantar Jungkook ke ruang operasi. Nafas Jungkook yang lemah, kelopak matanya yang tertutup sayu, menatap kosong ke langit-langit seakan tengah melihat keindahan surga, jarinya terangkat lemas, membalas genggaman Taehyung begitu rapuh. Bahkan Taehyung takut menyentuh Jungkook. Ia ketakutan merasakan rasa dingin yang merayapi jemarinya. Kedinginan dalam genggaman tangan Jungkook yang biasanya hangat tidak mampu membendung air matanya yang mengalir tulus. Matanya panas dan Taehyung tidak menampiknya. Ia mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke bajunya yang penuh darah. Ada goresan merah beraroma amis di pipinya ketika ia mengangkat kepala Jungkook dalam dekapan, membisikkan kata-kata yang pernah Jungkook bisikkan ke telinganya ketika ia berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya. Sekali lagi kau mencoba menebas setiap orang yang berada dikehidupanku." Gerit Taehyung kasar. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang lengket dan aroma tembaga yang amis, membuat Taehyung mual luar biasa, " _Aku akan hancurkan semuanya_. Semua yang kau punya. Kau bukan hanya kehilangan pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaanmu, kau juga akan kehilangan putra bungsumu." desisnya kacau.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?" ayahnya berdesis penuk penekanan. "Bisa apa kau tanpaku? Akan jadi apa tanpaku? Kim Taehyung yang berandal dan urakan. Sampah yang berkeliaran dengan kesombonganmu yang tidak menyurut. _Arogansimu_ , Kim Taehyung. Kekeraskepalaanmu, _hentikan_ itu. Kau pikir kau tahu segalanya?

"Sajangnim, kita bisa pergi—"

"Diam dan duduk!" suara ayahnya menggelegar tajam. "Aku menyiapkan sebuah dunia untukmu! Untuk kakakmu. Untuk kalian berdua. Kau tahu apa? kau hanya anak kecil!" Ayahnya menatap Taehyung tajam, sangat penuh kekejaman. Tetapi anehnya Taehyung merasa kecil dan tergugu. "Apa kau tahu Seokjin pernah berniat bunuh diri saat ibumu meninggal? Apa kau tahu bagaimana keluh kesahnya untuk membuat ibumu bangga? Kau pikir aku yang memaksanya menjadi seorang dokter? Kau pikir itu ulahku?!"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "kau yang memaksanya," gumamnya cukup kuat hingga ayahnya bisa mendengar. "Kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah tangan yang mendorong bumi ini berputar. Kekuasaanmu yang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucapan itu tenang. Taehyung menangkap kejujuran di suaranya. "Ibumu dan aku membangun semua ini untuk kalian berdua. Bisakah kau mengerti itu, Taehyung?"

"Kau tidak di sana!" Taehyung mendengar nafasnya kacau-balau. Rasa sakit di tenggorokannya tidak mau menghilang. Terus menggerogotinya tanpa ampun. Bayangan detak elektrokardiogram Jungkook mengaung di telinganya. "Di mana kau saat aku dan Seokjin Hyung membutuhkanmu, _ayah_?! Kau tidak di sana. _Kau tidak pernah ada di sana_! Apa kau ingat terakhir kali anak-anakmu memanggilmu dengan sebutan _ayah_ alih-alih _Sajangnim_. Katakan, kapan terakhir kali kau lihat wajahku. Kapan terakhir kau dengar aku _memanggilmu_ ayah. Kapan terakhir kau berdiri di samping anakmu dan beritahu pada kami kau akan _melindungi_ kami. Jika tidak ada Seokjin Hyung, kau hanya bisa melihat namaku tertera dalam batu nisan, tepat di samping milik Ibu. Dan tebak, _siapa penyebabnya_?" Taehyung melangkah mundur. "Kau pikir aku bisa percaya semua omong kosongmu ini?" menurunkan formalitas, Taehyung berdecih kasar.

"Tae—"

"Jangan pernah panggil namaku lagi." Peringat Taehyung. Suaranya dingin, penuh ancaman terselubung. Punggungnya menabrak pintu. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. _Tidak akan pernah_."

Dan dengan membawa luka baru, ia keluar dari sana.

.

.

Pucat.

Taehyung mencermati pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di hadapannya. Matanya cekung, seolah seluruh berat tubuhnya tersedot oleh gerit kelelahan yang menggelantung di sisa-sisa nafasnya yang berhembus resah, dengan lingkaran hitam dan lebam di tulang pipinya yang ia lupa apa penyebabnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, mengamati buliran air yang turun dari pelipis hingga ujung dagunya.

Darahnya menghilang. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan milik Jimin, pemuda itu biasa menaruh pakaian ekstra di ruangannya, meminjamkannya pada Taehyung yang terlihat acak-acakan. Berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sambil menggumamkan nama Jungkook tak henti. Ia sudah membersihkan diri, membasuh wajahnya hingga kering dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang lebih beradab. Ia dilarang keras oleh para perawat untuk menerobos ruang operasi Jungkook yang masih bertandakan cahaya merah gelap, menggantung seluruh harapan Taehyung di ambang keputusasaan.

Ia menunggu hampir tiga jam. Hanya untuk mendapat Seokjin keluar dengan raut gelisah dan panik. Meminta waktu lima menit pada Jimin yang berteriak agar ia segera kembali.

" _Jangan_ ," ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berucap lirih, melihat mata Seokjin yang berkilat penuh permohonan.

"Maaf," Seokjin berucap tipis, meremas jari Taehyung lalu menjauh sesaat darinya, berdiri di tengah lorong dengan ponsel Jungkook menempel di telinganya. Berbicara cepat dan tidak susah-susah menyembunyikan suaranya dari Taehyung. Mata Seokjin meliriknya ketika untaian kata demi kata keluar dari mulutnya, lugas dan penuh profesional, namun menghantam relung hati Taehyung yang mendengarnya.

Taehyung hampir muntah. Memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Segalanya berputar. Kehidupannya. Pandangannya. Ia bernafas ribut, mengoyak pakaiannya karena rasa benci yang menggerogoti dunianya.

"Jangan."

Ia meminta. Merangkak untuk menatap Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang ruang operasi dengan keteguhan yang ditakutinya.

" _Aku mohon_ ,"

Dan gelengan kepala Seokjin yang lemah membuat Taehyung _lebih hancur_ dari apapun.

.

.

Taehyung mencermati gerakan dadanya yang lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan yang mengukung mulutnya begitu merana. Matanya tertutup dengan tabah. Ujung jari telunjuknya terjepit oksimetri, menyala berwarna merah, mengganggu ketika jari gemetar Taehyung mencoba menangkap milik Jungkook yang lemah, ia berakhir terdiam. Duduk tak bergerak dengan mata nyalang, menolak menatap, tetapi merindukan wajah Jungkook teramat sangat. Bunyi _pip_ elektrokardioramnya menyengat setiap nadi Taehyung. Tidak lelah membuat matanya panas dan remasan menyakitkan di dadanya. Taehyung menarik nafas kasar, meringis pelan ketika tenggorokannya tercekat dan rasanya menyekat seluruh nafasnya. Oksigennya ditarik paksa, mengiris setiap hembusan yang ia keluarkan dengan penuh perjuangan. Rasanya sakit, bernafas begitu leluasa sementara Jungkook harus bernafas dengan oksigen tambahan yang mengukungnya dalam dunia dan tidak rela melepasnya untuk pergi.

Jimin berdiri di belakangnya. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak Taehyung dan meremasnya lembut. Remasan penuh kekuatan yang teramat dibutuhkan Taehyung. Merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa," Taehyung bangkit tergagap. Menjatuhkan kursi yang di dudukinya dan berjalan mundur teratur. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Jimin memandangnya pilu, mengangguk maklum. Ia menopang tubuh Taehyung yang limbung, terseret oleh gelombang yang menghempas pijakannya.

Dia tidak bisa. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Kesakitan dalam tidurnya yang melelahkan. Garetan luka yang membekas, perban yang melilit kepalanya serta aroma antiseptik yang menjepit penciumannya, _Taehyung tidak bisa._

Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Melepas genggaman Jimin dengan tangan ribut. Menolak disentuh. Jimin tergagap bingung, namun berakhir terpaku melihat Taehyung yang menumpu keningnya di dinding putih, menarik nafas panjang sambil menepuk dadanya.

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

Jemari siapa yang tengah meremas jantungnya hingga remuk, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas?

Telapak tangan siapa yang tengah menutupi telinganya, menjadikannya tuli sementara yang dapat ia dengar hanya desahan nafasnya yang ribut serta detak jantungnya yang kencang. Kakinya melemas, terjatuh di lantai putih yang membosankan hingga ia menyerat tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Ssst," seseorang berbisik di telingaya, lembut dan menenangkan. "aku tahu ini berat untukmu."

Ia bahkan baru sadar keberadaan Seokjin di sisinya, memeluknya erat sementara ia menyanyikan suara kesakitan murni dengan jeritan tipis yang mencekam. Ia menggapai lengan Seokjin. Memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kakaknya. Menyuarakan kegelisahan dan rasa takutnya. ia mencoba menggapai Jungkook, mempercayakan pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa yakin Jungkook dapat menjaganya, tanpa sadar jika Taehyung juga harus _ikut_ menjaganya. Ada kematian yang menjejeri langkah mereka. Ada senapan di atas kepala mereka yang siap ditarik pelatuknya dan memusnahkan semuanya. Menghilangkan jejak-jejak ciuman manis Jungkook di bibirnya. Menjerat seluruh bisikan lembut Jungkook di telinganya. Serta membekukan dekapan hangat Jungkook yang menyeretnya ke alam mimpi.

"Aku yang melakukannya," gumam Taehyung. " _a-aku_ …"

"Tenanglah, Taehyung," Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu," gerit Taehyung. Mencengkram kerah kemeja Seokjin hingga kakaknya tercekik.

Seokjin menggeleng, mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan kasih saying. "aku tidak yakin itu yang dimau Jungkook."

"Lakukan," Taehyung menarik kerah kemeja Seokjin lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuh Seokjin terjungkal. "lakukan sesuatu!"

"Menunggu." Kakaknya bersuara datar. Mencengkram jari Taehyung yang bergetar hebat. "Itu yang harus kau lakukan. Tunggu Jungkook seperti ia menunggumu. Tunjukkan seberapa gila dirimu tanpanya dan ajak dia bangun. Seret dia bangun, Taehyung. _Bawa dia kembali._ Ambil tangannya, dan tarik dia. Bawa dia kembali, Demi Tuhan!"

Seokjin menendang lemah kaki Taehyung dengan tulang keringnya. Duduk di samping adiknya dan mengusap wajahnya yang kacau. Menemani Taehyung dalam diam yang menyeramkan. Diam yang membawa pikiran mereka jauh menembus langit-langit. Melayang pada kenangan manis dan pahit juga kerapuhan.

Mereka diam. Terus. Sampai sadar tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membawa Jungkook kembali.

.

.

"Kau harus coba makan sesuatu,"

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menengadahkan kepala hingga tempurung kepalanya bertabrakan dengan dinding. Tersenyum kecil merasakan hembusan nafas kesal Yoongi yang kini menaruh sebuah Lunch Box di atas pangkuan Taehyung. Lorong itu sepi. Hanya mendendangkan suara langkah samar serta kesibukan yang tidak dipahaminya. Taehyung bertemu dengan Nyonya Jeon dua jam lalu, merasakan hancurnya wanita itu melihat keadaan Jungkook yang mengenaskan. Tuan Jung. Ayah kandung Hoseok sekaligus ayah tiri Jungkook menangkap tubuh istrinya yang langsung pingsan, membuat Jimin segera bertindak dengan membawa Nyonya Jeon untuk beristirahat dari keterkejutannya yang menyedihkan. Taehyung tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menapaki kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan Jungkook. Hanya berani bersandar di lorong rumah sakit, duduk di lantainya yang dingin seorang diri, begitu terus setiap saat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka memasak." Ujar Yoongi sambil mendengus. "Hari ini Jimin memintaku menyiapkannya makan siang. Si brengsek itu," desis Yoongi. "dia tidak tahu apa jadwal pemotretanku banyak sekali. Ia bahkan tega membangunkanku pukul lima pagi untuk berkutat di pasar dan membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Sementara dia kembali tidur dengan alasan ada operasi nanti siang. Benar-benar sialan, kan? Aku sampai membangunkan ibuku, pukul lima pagi, mendengar suaranya yang khawatir kenapa putra semata wayangnya menghubungi pagi-pagi buta. Ia tertawa begitu aku memintanya mengajariku cara memasak _mandu_ kilat dalam tiga puluh menit," Yoongi menepuk paha Taehyung lembut. "Makananku tidak beracun. Rasanya sangat enak, jika aku boleh sombong. Jimin sangat menyukainya. Ia berkata selera makanan kalian hampir serupa."

Menyenangkan. Mendengarkan Yoongi berceloteh seperti ini terdengar menyenangkan bagi Taehyung. Walaupun dengan suara berat dan setengah mengantuknya yang lucu. Taehyung menatap Lunch Box di pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ , dasar tidak sopan." Gerutu Yoongi. Taehyung menangkap kesedihan di suaranya.

" _Menjijikan. Jangan pernah panggil aku Hyung!"_

Kenangan itu menari di kepalanya, membuatnya tertunduk dalam dengan tangan bergetar menangkap Lunch Box pemberian dari Yoongi agar tidak jatuh dari tubuhnya yang berguncang menahan kepiluan.

"Bodoh, kenapa menangis?" seru Yoongi setengah jengkel, tetapi ia merasakan lengan kurus Yoongi yang menyelusup ke tengkuknya, menangkap kepalanya dan membawanya dalam pelukan. "Dasar sial, kau membuatku ikut menangis."

Taehyung tertawa dalam tangisannya, mengusap pipinya yang basah dan meremas lengan Yoongi yang masih setia mengukungnya dalam pelukan. Menepuk lembut punggung Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Ia mendengar bersitan samar Yoongi dan gerakannya mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Yoongi pelan. "Tidak ada yang melarangmu menangis. Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjadikan semuanya _sedikit_ lebih baik. Kau boleh menangis kapan saja."

"H-Hyung," Taehyung cegukan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. "Kau benar-benar terlalu bagus untuk Park Jimin."

Yoongi tertawa dengan suara serak. "Bocah sialan," gerutunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, mencubit Taehyung main-main lalu mereka kembali tertawa bersama-sama; dengan linangan air mata dan pelukan penenang

.

.

Taehyung harus akui masakan Yoongi rasanya memang sangat enak.

Ia mengunyah potongan Kimbap yang ke lima, dengan jari menggenggam sendok untuk menyuapkan Miyeok Guk yang segar. Yoongi di hadapannya hanya menyesap kopinya lamat-lamat dengan mata berbinar melihat Taehyung yang menyukai masakannya.

"Seberapa sering kau masak, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut penuh.

"Tidak terlalu," jawabnya. Mengambil sumpit dan melahap irisan kimchi yang pedas. "Hanya saat aku benar-benar ingin, dan itu terjadi terjadi _saaaaaangat_ jarang."

"Apakah Park Jimin salah satu alasannya?" tanya Taehyung jahil, mengangkat alisnya main-main.

Yoongi mendengus, "aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau Jimin memintaku sambil merayu. Kau tahu, kan? Saat dia mengedipkan mata dengan suara penuh bujukan menjijikan. Atau saat dia memanggilku dengan _Hyungie_ atau _Yeobo_ atau _Chagi_. Kenapa Jimin suka sekali menyebutku dengan nama-nama seperti itu? Honey, sweetcheeks, cupcakes. Woah," Yoongi menggelengkan kepala takjub. "Dia benar-benar playboy dengan segudang panggilan manis untuk pacar-pacarnya."

Taehyung tertawa, mengenggak air mineralnya sambil menelan makanan yang berkumpul di mulutnya. "Aku mengenal Jimin dari SMA." Ia mengapit satu irisan Buchimgae dengan sumpit. "Percayalah, Hyung. Jimin bukan tipe playboy yang suka memanggil pacar-pacarnya dengan panggilan manis. Dia itu cupu."

"Dia menciumku tiga jam setelah kami resmi pacaran, itu yang kau sebut cupu?"

"Itu cupu _sekaliiii_ ," Taehyung berseru heboh. "Harusnya Jimin menciummu satu menit setelah kalian pacaran,"

"Aku akan langsung tinju wajahnya." sergah Yoongi kesal yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

Taehyung memaksa Yoongi memakan satu Dubujeon selembut sutra yang awalnya ia tolak namun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Taehyung. Bisa apa Min Yoongi saat Taehyung memintanya dengan mata menggemaskan dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat seakan merajuk?

"Kapan kau sadar kau mencintainya?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, tangannya mengaduk nasinya lamat. Melirik ke arah Yoongi yang dengan santai menyesap kopinya.

"Saat ia pergi." Yoongi menjawab lugas, menaikkan satu kaki ke atas pahanya lalu menyuap sepotong Danmuji.

"Cukup terlambat," bisik Taehyung.

"Malam hari tepat saat aku menyuruhnya pergi, padahal _sebenarnya_ aku tidak ingin ia pergi. Aku berulang kali mengatakan pada diriku sendiri ini adalah yang aku mau. Park Jimin tidak bisa terus-menerus di sisiku. Aku tertidur dengan pikiran kacau. Menghibur diriku sendiri dengan kata-kata yang sangat mustahil. Nyatanya, saat pagi hari. Saat seharusnya Park Jimin tertidur di sampingku. Pipinya yang gemuk, wajah tenang malaikatnya saat tidur, gumamannya ketika aku mengganggunya. _Dia tidak ada_. Aku sampai mengedipkan mata hingga perih, dan kenyatannya, dia benar-benar pergi. Jadi, aku rasa lebih baik sedikit terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," Yoongi berujar ceria. "Berkata kau _mencintainya_ dan kau _membutuhkannya_ bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperdebatkan; sudah terlambat atau tidak. Semua tentang waktu. Keputusan apakah kau cukup berani mengambil resikonya atau tidak." Yoongi mengunyah makanannya. "Kesempatan selalu ada, bahkan ditempat paling mustahil sekalipun. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara dunia berjalan. Aneh, dan penuh kejutan. Ambil saja. Semua kesempatan yang dilemparkan padamu. Ambil satu-persatu. Coba semua. Dan mungkin saja," Yoongi tersenyum tipis, matanya yang hitam bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari siang yang menembus kaca di samping mereka, rambut merah mudanya terlihat berkilau, menyatukan gerakan Yoongi yang lembut dan halus, namun penuh oleh kekuasaan yang manis. "Jodohmu adalah _dia_. Seorang dokter toraks tampan yang menggemaskan, yang kini tengah terbaring koma di ruang ICU. Kau tidak tahu, tapi jauh dilubuk hatimu, _kau tahu_."

Yoongi mengamati ruangan kantin yang sepi, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sempit, pada akhirnya matanya berhenti pada sosok Taehyung yang termenung. Mencengkram sumpit di udara dengan pandangan sedih serta kebahagiaan yang terbungkus erat, menolak diurai. Bola matanya berpendar, bergerak gelisah. Keceriaan yang tadi hinggap, dalam sekejap mata menghilang. Memikirkan Jungkook yang berada dalam ambang kematian. _Satu_. Satu sentuhan, maka Jungkook akan menghilang. Dan Taehyung tidak siap. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak pernah siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang satu itu.

"Tidak ada yang berakhir, Tae." Yoongi menyuarakan kembali pikirannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kalian tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Untuk sesaat, ia _percaya_ pada ucapan Min Yoongi.

.

.

Jungkook pernah membawa pulang sebuah kotak. Terbuat dari kayu yang telah di pelitur dan dipoles oleh cat warna putih mengkilap. Ukurannya kecil, pas dalam genggaman. Jungkook memberikan kotak itu pada Taehyung, ketika ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, melempar tubuhnya yang mengirimi aroma segar sehabis mandi ke kamar yang mereka tempati, berbaring di samping Taehyung yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya, bermain game dengan ribut.

Jemari Jungkook yang meminta Taehyung untuk menyentuhnya. Kata-kata bisikannya yang bergema halus agar Taehyung menyimpannya. Senyuman misteriusnya. Rona malu di wajahnya yang lucu. Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum, merasa gila karena seluruh gerakan kecil yang pernah Jungkook lakukan terpatri sangat dalam di ingatannya. Jemarinya menggenggam kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Kulitnya merasakan tekstur dari kotak itu yang dingin, beraroma kayu. Di atas tutupnya, tertera serangkaian tulisan Jungkook yang rapat dan panjang. Awalnya, ia tidak penasaran sama sekali. Toh, yang terpenting adalah dirinya menyukai Jungkook, dan Jungkook jelas-jelas mencintainya tak terbantahkan.

 _Kenapa Jeon Jungkook bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kim Taehyung?_

Sederet kalimat itu berhasil mengatupkan bibir Taehyung semakin rapat. Terdapat sederet tanda panah yang tertuju pada sebuah pengait yang terbuat dari besi untuk membuka penutup kotak itu. Ada emoji sedih dengan tulisan _Open Me_. Taehyung mendengus pelan, menggerakkan jarinya untuk menarik pengaitnya hingga penutup itu menjeblak terbuka ke atas.

Kunci.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kunci. Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung, mengambil kunci itu lalu menatapnya dalam. Ia menyipitkan mata. Lampu ruang tengah yang temaram memberikannya sedikit cahaya. Memperlihatkan huruf timbul yang kecil di ujung gagangnya. Tertera _Hoseok's_ di sana. Taehyung dengan cepat bangkit berdiri, membuat Lady yang berbaring di pangkuannya mendengking tidak senang. Ia memang sengaja membawa Lady ke rumah Jungkook, setelah mendapat ancaman dari Jimin untuk sedikit saja perdulikan tentang kesehatan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengkhawatirkan Jungkook setengah mati.

Taehyung melangkah gusar, Lady mengikutinya dari belakang, mengibaskan ekornya ceria dengan gonggongan gembira. Ia mengendus penasaran pintu di hadapannya. Pintu kamar Hoseok. Taehyung segera memasukkan kuncinya, memutarnya lambat, menarik turun kenopnya, lalu mendorongnya hati-hati.

Ia tidak pernah mengira keadaan kamar Hoseok akan seperti ini.

Taehyung menatap satu-persatu foto yang memenuhi dinding kamar Hoseok. Foto dirinya. Foto Taehyung semenjak ia berada di tingkat satu. Foto pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Foto pertama kali mereka kencan. Foto dirinya yang tersenyum. Bahkan foto ketika ia menghadiri kelulusannya.

 _Nama : Kim Taehyung_

 _Tanggal Lahir : 30 Desember 1995_

 _Golongan darah : AB_

 _Makanan kesukaan : Japchae, Daging._

Itu tulisan Hoseok. Terdapat serangkaian kata-kata yang tertulis di bawah fotonya, mendekap Taehyung dalam perasaan yang bercampur aduk, semua emosinya bermain, menari dalam nalarnya yang macet total.

" _Dia suka coklat. Coklat hangat dalam mug. Berikan saja dia satu, kau akan mendapat senyumannya"_

" _Keras kepala."_

" _Bawel. Taehyung bisa sangat cerewet."_

" _Dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi, dia sangat menyukai soda rasa jeruk. Berikan saja alasan bagus agar ia tidak menolaknya."_

"Aku membelikanm soda. Soda rasa jeruk, vitamin C bagus untuk penyembuhan luka, aku sudah bertanya dan pegawai itu berkata kau bisa mengkonsumisnya. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak."

" _Dia itu berandal. Berandal yang suka memukul orang tanpa sebab. Berandal yang suka berkelakukan sesuka hati. Tetapi, dibalik semua itu. Dia hanyalah pemuda manis yang suka berdebat. Pemuda tampan dengan sisi manis yang suka tertawa dan memaki semuanya dengan mulut pntarnya._

 _Dia hanya seorang berandal,_

 _Seorang berandal manis."_

"Dokter brengsek!"

"Teruslah seperti ini,"

"Kau harus lebih sering tertawa, Hyung."

"Apapun, Hyung. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Untukmu."

.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai kamar kakakmu?"_

" **Karena nanti aku akan semakin menyukaimu,'**

.

.

.

"Berengsek,"

Taehyung bergumam kecil, jarinya mengepal, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik selang infusan yang terhubung ke urat nadi Jungkook serta melepas paksa nafas bantuan yang mengukung mulut Jungkook. Taehyung merapatkan bibir, ujung jari kuku menancap ke telapak tangan dan membuat buku kukunya memutih.

"Bangun,"

Ia berdesis.

"Bangun,"

Ia menggeram, serak diujung pelafalannya yang rapuh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku sedalam itu?!" gertak Taehyung, hampir benar-benar mengamuk, membayangkan jarinya mencengkram kerah baju rumah sakit berwarna biru yang dikenakan Jungkook, dan mengoyak tubuh Jungkook untuk bangun. "Bagaimana bisa selama _lima tahun_ kau hidup seperti itu? Diam-diam mencintaiku dan tidak goyah sedikitpun bahkan ketika jelas-jelas aku _mendorongmu_ pergi. Bangun dan jelaskan padaku. Jeon Jungkook! _Jelaskan padaku._ Kenapa di sana penuh fotoku?! Kenapa aku tahu saat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku tidak bisa memukulmu! Tanganku bahkan tidak sanggup menyentuhmu. Kenapa kau memberitahuku dalam keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan untukmu? Kenapa?"

Taehyung duduk terjatuh di kursi tepat di samping Jungkook, jarinya yang mengepal terurai, menyentuh hati-hati jari Jungkook lalu menggenggamnya rapuh, menariknya lembut untuk menempel di pipinya. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara rintihan dengan nama Jungkook di dalamnya, merunduk dan menunggu dalam diam dan EKG yang berdenyut. Dalam helaan nafas Jungkook yang ribut dalam selang bantuannya, Taehyung hanya duduk di sana. Menaruh telapak tangan Jungkook, lalu menaikkan kaki, menumpu dagunya pada lututnya yang tertekuk, dan menunggu.

 _Terus menunggu_ , seperti yang disarankan Seokjin padanya.

.

.

"Tangkap!"

Taehyung menangkap lemparan kopi hangat yang Park Jimin lemparkan padanya, kaleng kopi itu meluncur turun dari genggamannya dan jatuh di pangkuannya. Taehyung mengirimi Jimin gumaman sebal, sementara dokter itu terkekeh dengan mata menyipit lucu, duduk di samping Taehyung dengan sekaleng _pepsi blue_ dingin yang mengeluarkan desisan samar begitu Jimin menarik katupnya terbuka.

"Apa ancamanku kurang seram tadi sore?" Jimin bertanya sehabis menenggak pepsinya. "Untuk apa kau masih di sini? Tidak lihat kantung matamu? Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali, Tae-a." cerca Jimin dengan nada penuh kepedulian.

"Aku yakin kau merasakannya juga," Taehyung berbisik semu, memainkan kaleng kopi hangat di genggamannya tanpa berniat membukanya. "perasaan ketika kau jauh dari Yoongi Hyung."

"Ah," Jimin mengangguk pasti, sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan Taehyung. "jatuh cinta membuat kita terlihat begitu picisan, hm?" Jimin kembali menenggak pepsinya.

Taehyung menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, ia menarik nafas panjang, menghenyakkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding putih di belakangnya. Seokjin sedang tertidur di ruangannya saat Taehyung mencarinya untuk diajak minum sekedar melepas penat, tahu benar beban yang menggantung di pundak Seokjin, Taehyung tidak tega membangunkan Seokjin dan berakhir dengan berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, tidak menyangka akan bertemu Park Jimin dalam keheningan yang sunyi di antara suasana rumah sakit yang senyap.

"Suara ambulancenya kencang sekali," Taehyung membuka ucapan dengan gamblang, mata menatap lurus ke langit-langit, terlihat tengah mengulang detail peristiwa yang menghantui kepalanya, ia tengah butuh sebuah kotak, tempat ia bisa mengatakan semua hal yang membuatnya resah dan tidak bisa tertidur, ia ingin kotak itu terbuka sekarang, lalu menutup ketika ia mengakhirinya ceritanya, dan Taehyung ingin menguncinya, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam samudra hingga tidak ada yang bisa membukanya kembali. "Suaranya kencang sekali. Membelah jalanan dan membuat semua orang menoleh penasaran. Tetapi, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah nafas kacau Jungkook yang tengah merangkak keluar dari puing-puing mobilnya yang rusak. Aku bisa mendengar suara batuknya yang lemah. Ia menutupi mulutnya dan menahan laju darah di perutnya. Nafasnya kacau. Kacau sekali. Aku mengira itu adalah suara nafas Jungkook. Namun, sekarang aku sadar, itu suara _nafasku_. Aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan Jungkook, tetapi aku ingat, itu adalah _teriakanku_. Jungkook…" Taehyung menghentikkan ucapannya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada kalengn kopi. "Jungkook tidak bernafas. Tidak berteriak. _Diam_. Petugas ambulance lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik tasnya dan menyambungkannya pada daerah mulut Jungkook, dengan satu orang lagi tengah berusaha melakukan CPR. Aku mendengar mereka berteriak _'tidak ada denyut jantung!_ ' Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya mendengar semua itu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya perih mengingat kejadian yang terus-menerus bertahan di dasar ingatannya, selalu muncul di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menghantui setiap gerit nafas Taehyung.

"Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia _runtuh_ , dan puing-puing runtuhannya _jatuh_ menimpaku. Ada lubang di bawah kakiku yang melahap tubuhku dalam kegelapan. Aku seperti terbuang ke dasar bumi, diinjak oleh ganasnya api dan padatnya daratan. Perpaduan antara _tidak bisa_ bernafas, dan _tidak mau_ bernafas."

Taehyung berkedip, merasakan pandangannya memudar semu di bawah air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Park Jimin di sebelahnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Merunduk dengan jari menggenggam kaleng soda lemah, meneliti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Mengerti betapa kondisi ini sangat sulit bagi Taehyung untuk perlihatkan, dan kagum luar biasa melihat ketabahan di suara Taehyung yang tegar. Tidak mengira rasa sakit terdalam yang tengah Taehyung ceritakan, mengurai seluruh kegelisahan yang menjajaki kehidupannya tanpa lelah.

"Aku bahkan membuat sebuah janji konyol. Aku membisikannya di telinga Jungkook, menggenggam tangannya yang lemah, kelopak matanya yang sayu, ia menatapku, tersenyum sangat manis. Aku berkata, _aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu_. Jika dia memintaku untuk _tinggal_ , aku akan meninggalkan semuanya dan bersama dengannya apapun resikonya, dan jika dia ingin aku _pergi_ , aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan _apapun_ asalkan dia kembali."

"Bagaimana…" Jimin angkat suara. "Jika kau tidak bisa?" Jimin melirik Taehyung dari balik helaian rambutnya yang jatuh turun menutupi mata.

Taehyung mendengus diiringi tawa sedih. "aku meragukannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku _pergi_ jika _jauh_ sedikit darinya saja aku tidak sanggup?"

Jimin mengeluarkan tawa datar, menggigiti bibirnya yang kering, "jadi, kau mengakuinya?"

Taehyung mengangkat satu alis, membuka katup kaleng kopinya yang mulai dingin. Wajah Taehyung nampak lebih cerah setelah menceritakan kegelisahan yang terperangkap di relung hatinya.

"Mengakui apa?" ia menenggak kopinya rakus.

" _Kau…mencintai Jungkook_?"

Jimin menyuarakannya dengan hati-hati. Memasang wajah penasaran yang lucu dipenglihatan Taehyung. Taehyung memasang wajah berpikir.

"Menurutmu?"

Jimin mengulum senyuman, "Lucu sekali." Gumamnya, "melihatmu jatuh cinta seperti ini." Ia mereggangkan tangannya, mengirimi Taehyung aroma antiseptik dari jas dokter yang masih dikenakan Jimin. "dan kau baru menyadarinya saat Jungkook tidak mampu mendengarnya."

"Ei," Taehyung mengerutkan wajah, meninju main-main lengan Jimin. "aku meniupkan ucapan _aku mencintaimu_ sepanjang hari di telinganya. Ia mendengarku. Saat ia bangun nanti, ia akan membalasnya."

"Percaya diri sekali," dengus Jimin.

"Jungkook itu mencintaiku, dan aku percaya diri tentang itu." Taehyung membalas dengan semangat.

"Man," Jimin mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Taehyung. "Jeon Jungkook sangat mencintaimu, aku _juga_ percaya itu."

Dan lagi, Taehyung _percaya_ ucapan Park Jimin.

.

.

"Permisi?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, rambut coklatnya yang halus bergerak samar ketika ia membalikkan tubuh. Pemuda itu menampakkan senyuman cerah, selang infusan terpasang di lengan kirinya, dengan kantung infusan berada di atas kepala. _Pemuda ini imut_ , itu yang terpikir dalam kepala Taehyung. Mengira-ngira siapa dia? ada keperluan apa dia berdiri di depan ruangan Jungkook?

"Kau berada di depan ruangan Jeon Jungkook. Siapa…kau?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantung plastik berisi beberapa biskuit dan minuman untuk Nyonya Jeon yang betah menunggu Jungkook siang-malam tak kenal lelah.

"Ah!" pemuda itu tertawa kecil, wajahnya bersinar lebih tampan dari perkiraan Taehyung. "Aku Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Para dokter dan suster di sini berkata aku adalah kembaran Jungkook," ia terkekeh lucu. Merapatkan gigi-giginya yang rata begitu melihat tatapan datar Taehyung yang tertuju padanya, ia menggigit bibirnya lalu berucap, "Well, aku salah satu pasiennya. Dokter di dalam sana itu, dia yang mengobrak-abrik isi dadaku."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, membungkuk sopan, "Aku Kim Tae—"

"Woah, kau Kim Taehyung?" ia bertanya ceria. Kantung infusan di kepalanya hampir jatuh, Wonwoo menangkapnya sigap lalu menyeimbangkannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat familiar dengan namaku?" Taehyung bertanya gusar.

"Jungkook sering membacakanku buku diwaktu senggangnya, karena dia tahu aku sangat suka membaca. Kau harus melihatnya saat tengah membaca, dia memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis yang sangat tampan. Suatu hari, karena bosan, ia menutup bukunya, lalu mulai menceritakanku sesuatu." Wonwoo mulai berceloteh lugas. "Menurut Jungkook, ada dua pilihan di dunia ini. _Dijaga_ dan _penjaga_. Dia memutuskan menjadi seseorang yang harus _'dijaga'_ untuk beberapa tahun, tetapi saat Jungkook melihatmu, di bawah peringaimu, tindikan di telinganya, keberandalanmu yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, dia berubah menjadi seorang _'penjaga'_."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, mendengus diiringi tawa tidak percaya, "Maaf? Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, _oke_ , kita baru saja bertemu. Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Jungkook?"

"Ei," Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya yang dilapisi infusan. "aku sudah dua bulan di sini. Hampir mengenal seluruh karwayan, suster serta dokter di lantai lima belas maupun lantai anak-anak di bangsal utara. Dan tebak berkat siapa?" Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyuman. "Jeon Jungkook. Dia itu _'penjagaku'_ ," Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan bangga, dan bodohnya Taehyung tidak menyukai kalimat _penjagaku_ yang diucapkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak tersambung pada infusan, membuat Taehyung luar biasa kebingungan dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu, Wonwoo menyambarnya cepat, menyalami Taehyung erat diiringi senyumannya yang manis.

"Terimakasih, Kim Taehyung-sii." Ucapnya tulus. Begitu tulus hingga Taehyung merasa jantungnya berdegup karena kemurnian dari ucapan Wonwoo. "kau alasan kenapa Jeon Jungkook berubah menjadi seorang _'penjaga'_ , kau alasan kenapa aku dan beratus pasien Jungkook tetap hidup karena dia bertekad menjadi seorang _penjaga_ ; untukmu, dan untuk orang lain." Wonwoo menarik tangannya, mengerutkan wajah sebal. "aku sangat ingin mengatakan padanya langsung. Tetapi aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok, aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Seoul." Wonwoo menatap Taehyung tepat di matanya. "Kau akan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk kaku, "tentu."

"Dia harus hidup," bisik Wonwoo, "aku ingin sekali mengajaknya minum soju,"

Taehyung baru ingin membalas ucapan Wonwoo ketika suara berat nan serak milik Kim Mingyu bergema di lorong rumah sakit. Dokter yang kini menempati posisi sebagai pengganti Jungkook itu terlihat acak-acakkan, berlari kencang sambil meneriaki nama Wonwoo dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

"Ya! Wonwoo Hyung! Kau dari mana saja?! Aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Dasar sial! Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku jantungan!" Mingyu menarik lembut lengan Wonwoo, mengecek keadaan Wonwoo dari ujung kepala hingga jari Wonwoo yang dilapisi sandal rumah sakit yang tipis. "kau baik-baik saja? Ada keluhan? Lukamu oke?"

"Kau berlebihan. Aku boleh pulang besok, tentu saja kondisiku sudah sempurna." Jawab Wonwoo, menarik lengannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir melihat ruangamu yang kosong, Oh—Taehyung Hyung _annyeong_!" Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Taehyung yang jelas-jelas berdiri di samping Wonwoo, sementara perhatian Mingyu sepertinya hanya tertuju pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Taehyung balas membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu. Tersenyum tipis melihat perhatian Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang nampak tidak perduli tetapi terlihat senang.

"Kenapa kau menaruh kantung infusanmu di kepala, Wonwoo Hyung? Ya Tuhan, si bodoh ini benar-benar. Taehyung Hyung, maaf sekali aku harus membawa si bodoh ini kembali ke ruangannya. Dia benar-benar harus mengecek beberapa hal tentang kesehatannya." Mingyu mengambil kantung infusan di atas kepala Wonwoo, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengangguk begitu Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, memaksa Wonwoo untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Wonwoo melambaikan tangan ceria, berteriak agar mereka bisa minum kopi kapan-kapan, Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk merespon ucapannya.

" _kau alasan kenapa Jeon Jungkook berubah menjadi seorang 'penjaga',"_

Lalu bagaimana jika alasan Jungkook _tidak bisa_ lagi menjadi seorang penjaga juga dikarenakan olehnya?

Masihkah Wonwoo mengucapkan terimakasih?

.

.

"Tulang selangka remuk, retaknya tulang dada, dan adanya luka terbuka yang cukup parah di daerah abdomennya menjadikan proses penyembuhannya berangsur sedikit jauh lebih lama. Akibat dari remuknya tulang selangka bagian kanan, menyebabkan Jungkook mau tidak mau harus bergantung pada kursi roda selama kurang lebih enam sampai satu tahun lamanya. Tentu saja lukanya akan semakin membaik, dan jika Jungkook berusaha keras, lukanya akan sembuh lebih awal dari yang kita harapkan." Kim Seokjin tengah menerangkan di depan Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Jung yang memasang wajah khawatir serta cemas, Taehyung bersandar di daun pintu dan mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin dengan wajah datar yang sulit ditebak.

"Lengan kanannya yang patah juga memungkinkan Jungkook memakai _gips_ untuk beberapa waktu, yang parah dari kecelakaan ini adalah retak di tulang dadanya. Keretakan itu mengakibatkan darah memenuhi paru-parunya satu jam setelah Jungkook berhasil dioperasi, mungkin bisa menyebabkan gagal paru-paru di kedepannya. Kami berharap tidak ada efek samping yang jauh lebih parah dari keretakan tersebut. Dokter kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, usaha kami satu-satunya saat ini adalah merangsang Jungkook untuk bangun dari komanya, karena jika Jungkook tidak bangun dalam tiga minggu pertama, kami memperkirakan kelumpuhan permanen dan segudang komplikasi lainnya dari organ vitalnya." Seokjin mengucapkannya dengan lugas, mata bertemu dengan Taehyung yang tidak mau balas menatapnya.

Seokjin mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Jung bergantian dengan rasa simpatik yang tulus.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang mudah anda mengerti," Seokjin menghela nafas. "Ketika kecelakaan terjadi, Jungkook dalam posisi memegang stir dan mencengkramnya kuat saat mobilnya terbalik. Kami melihat adanya kerusakan, dan lebih buruknya lagi, tendon eksensor di kedua jari tersebut putus sehingga satu-satunya cara yang kami lakukan adalah melakukan operasi penyambungan saraf tersebut, dan beruntungnya operasinya berhasil," Seokjin menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "terdapat 98% keberhasilan dari operasi ini dengan adanya latihan penyembuhan sesuai prosedur serta terapi fisik, gejala awal mungkin akan ada sedikit rasa sakit di bagian yang dioperasi dan jari jemarinya yang bergetar, juga kehilangan kemampuan menekuk dan meluruskan jarinya. Tetapi mengingat kondisi Jungkook saat ini, kecil kemungkinan jari tangan Jungkook bisa berfungsi seperti semula. Ini pula yang menyebabkan saya menghubungi anda sebelum prosedur operasi dilaksanakan, saya meminta kesediaan anda sebagai orang tua Jungkook untuk mengijinkan operasi ini terlaksana. Karena operasi ini akan mengubah hidup Jeon Jungkook, sebagai profesinya saat ini."

Seokjin meneguk air liurnya paksa, telapak tangan datar di atas sebuah map yang ia buka dengan pelan, meluruskan lipatan tak menyenangkan di sudut-sudutnya lalu mengulurkannya ke hadapan orang tua Jungkook. Taehyung merasa nafasnya terhenti, seluruh kemampuannya untuk tegar hancur berkeping-keping, ketika Seokjin menyuarakan ucapannya.

"Dengan berat hati, saya memberitahukan pada anda. Jeon Jungkook _tidak lagi_ memenuhi syarat sebagai dokter bedah, ia harus _menanggalkan_ gelar yang disandangnya. _Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang dokter dengan keadaannya_."

"Hyung!" Taehyung berteriak protes, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan kepalan tangan mengerat. Taehyung merasa dikhinati, seolah seluruh dunia menancapkan pisau kepadanya, mendorongnya jatuh dari jurang tertinggi dan membiarkannya terhempas ke dasar jurang yang dingin dan mengoyak tubuhnya. "Kau gila?!" ia berteriak. "Kau pasti sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Ini kondisinya," suara Seokjin penuh penekanan. "tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari melihat mimpi seorang dokter terkubur tepat di hadapanku," Seokjin menggeram rendah. "Ini mimpi buruk bagi semua dokter di seluruh dunia. Aku mengerti betapa Jungkook mencintai pekerjaannya, tetapi dengan musibah yang menimpanya. Jungkook tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Aku harap anda dapat mengerti dan memahaminya, juga bisa mencari jalan yang baik untuk memberitahu Jungkook saat ia sadar."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Nyonya Jeon angkat suara. Matanya berpendar gelisah dan menyimpan rasa sakit. "profesinya adalah hidupnya. Dia melakukan ini untuk kakaknya. Dia menjanjikan keberhasilannya pada almarhum kakaknya."

"Maaf sekali," suara Seokjin melemah, ia menunduk, jarinya bertautan dan bergetar hebat. "saat ini aku mengatakannya sebagai seorang Kim Seokjin, bukan sebagai Dokter Kim. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kejadian ini. Untuk semua yang menimpa Jungkook. Untuk ulah keluargaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter."

Taehyung terhenyak melihat kehancuran di wajah Seokjin. Kakaknya terus merunduk, tangisannya tak bersuara, tapi derai air matanya terlihat menetes ke permukaan meja. Taehyung ingin meneguhkan pijakannya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Tidak. Tidak akan. Ia tahu semua ini adalah perbuatan ayahnya, dengan semua mimpi Jungkook yang hancur, dengan lubang besar yang akan tersisa di antara mereka, dengan seluruh kebencian yang diam-diam tersemat di relung hati mereka, dengan seluruh pengorbanan yang pahit, derai air mata tak lelah, Taehyung tidak akan mundur, dia akan tetap berada di posisinya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Tidak akan. Tidak—

"Dokter Kim!"

Park Jimin datang tanpa mengetuk, membuka pintu ruangan Seokjin dengan gusar dan wajah berbinar.

"Pasien di ruangan 95 sadar! Jeon Jungkook sadar!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo?

Ada yang kangen aku? /ga/

I wont say much sih. Cuma mau terimakasih sama semuaaaaa kesayanganku yang selalu support aku dan nungguin _Deter_ , aku sayang kalian!

So yeah, aku baper beneran bikin chapter ini, don't know why TT, rasanya ga tega (?)

Aku tunggu masukan dan saran dari kalian semuaaaa, Saranghandaaaaaaa~

.

RnR Juseyo, I wont bite!


	12. Chapter 12

"Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook ketika ia sadar adalah ' _Kim Taehyung_ ,'"

Taehyung berkedip, bulu mata terasa berat setengah mati, basah oleh perasaan lega yang menyenangkan serta perasaan mencekam yang kejam. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang kering, meneguk air liurnya paksa dan kembali berkedip rapuh, mengapit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi-giginya tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Park Jimin. Pemuda Park itu berdiri tangguh di sampingnya, kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku jas dokternya yang putih bersih dan beraroma etanol, rambut Jimin terlihat acak-acakan, ulah jemarinya yang gatal serta sapuan angin yang menerpa. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang lalu merunduk, melirik Taehyung yang diam tak bergerak.

" _Dimana Taehyung?_ _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ _Apa dia terluka?"_

Apitan giginya pada bibirnya terlepas, kini bibir mengatup rapat dengan gigi bergemeletuk tajam, kepalan tangannya mengerat, bergetar di sisi tubuhnya yang laksana patung. Mata Taehyung nyalang menatap ke kaca sempit berukuran bundar yang terpasang di pintu rawat inap Jungkook. Ruangan itu terang, gorden terbuka lebar menyajikan gedung-gedung di sekitar Seoul serta hamparan kecil bintang yang mengintip, menyinari tubuh Jungkook yang berbaring dengan tenang, tanpa nafas bantuan dan hanya mendendangkan detak jantungnya yang berirama. Irama itu menjadi racun serta nada paling indah yang sampai ke telinga Taehyung.

"Sampai Seokjin Hyung menyuntikkan morfin ke infusannya, Jungkook bersikukuh ingin menemuimu, namamu tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. _Hanya namamu_ ; _Kim Taehyung_."

Jimin menegakkan tubuh, menoleh resah pada kondisi Taehyung. Sahabatnya itu terlihat acuh, nampak tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun perkataan Jimin. Mata pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada Jeon Jungkook, seolah seluruh telinga dan perhatiannya hanya untuk mendengar irama nafas Jungkook yang lembut dan menatap tubuh Jungkook yang tenang. Namun Taehyung mendengarnya. Ia mendengar ucapan Jimin teramat baik, diam-diam tersenyum dan berucap syukur dalam hati.

" _Kenapa?_ " Jimin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku jas dokternya, menyisiri rambutnya gusar hingga semakin acak-acakan. Dokter muda itu jelas sekali lelah, ia memonitori perkembangan Jungkook dari pagi sampai tengah malam, mencermati pernafasan Jungkook yang mulai normal, menstabilkan tekanan darah Jungkook yang merendah, mengganti cairan infusan dan kantung darahnya yang habis, bahkan mengatur suhu ruangan Jungkook dengan teratur. Jimin seolah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Mengurus Jungkook bagaikan mengurus Taehyung serta Seokjin sekaligus, bahkan Yoongi selalu bertanya kemajuan kesehatan Jungkook serta keadaan Taehyung, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika mata kekasihnya itu meredup sedih begitu ia menceritakan kendala dan masalah yang dialami kesehatan Jungkook, bagaimana Min Yoongi yang cuek dan acuh terlihat merana dengan kondisi Taehyung yang tak menentu. Jimin merasa ada banyak nyawa yang ditanggung di pundaknya, bukan hanya nyawa Jungkook tapi nyawa seluruh kerabat dan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak menemuinya?" lanjut Jimin pasrah, suaranya serak dan penuh keperdulian, seakan tahu derita yang dipikul Taehyung dan kesedihan yang dirasakan Jungkook. "Sudah seminggu Jeon Jungkook sadar. Walaupun hanya bertahan enam sampai sembilan jam karena kondisi organ vitalnya yang belum sembuh total. Ia butuh menutup matanya selama lima belas jam perhari setelah serangkaian obat disuntikkan ke infusannya. Membuatnya teler, halusinasi tingkat akut, meracau setiap jam, tubuh basah oleh keringat. Penekan rasa sakit nomor satu dibandingkan mendengar jeritan sakitnya setiap pagi. Ia juga mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, bahkan menggerakan tangannya. _Dan kau tetap di sini,_ memandanginya dari jauh, mendoakannya diam-diam, menangisinya terus-menerus. Bisakah kau masuk saja dan buat Jungkook bahagia?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan dengusan kecil, jemari menguar dari kepalannya yang kuat lalu membalikkan tubuh, menyangga pundaknya yang sempit pada pintu rawat inap Jungkook yang tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya berangsur melemas, jatuh menyedihkan dan berakhir dengan terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Aku saksi nyata ketika denyut jantung Jungkook berhenti. Aku saksi nyata ketika Jeon Jungkook terbaring dengan nyawa setengah melayang dan hampir mati ketika telapak tanganku menyentuh wajahnya, Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya bahagia? Bagaimana bisa?!" gumam Taehyung pelan, "satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah _merenggut_ kebahagiannya."

"Kau mulai tidak masuk akal lagi," gerutu Jimin, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku celana khakinya yang berwarna hitam pekat, "aku akan hubungi Yoongi Hyung, dia bisa menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang. Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat,"

Taehyung tidak protes, pandangan tertuju pada lantai rumah sakit dengan segala macam pemikiran yang melintasi otaknya, dan Jimin menganggapnya sebagai jawaban persetujuan. Ia menghubungi nomor Yoongi, menunggu sabar saat nada dengungan tanda koneksinya sedang tersambung.

"Berapa presentasinya?" tanya Taehyung kalem, kelopak mata berat dan mata memerah, jarinya mengelus lututnya yang pegal, entah berapa lama dia berdiri di depan ruangan Jungkook.

"Hm?" Jimin menanggapi, masih fokus pada nada sambung yang begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Berapa persen presentasi Jungkook bisa kembali menjadi dokter?"

Jimin melupakan suara _'Halo'_ yang Yoongi dendangkan di telinganya, suara kekasihnya manis, menyelusup hangat ke tulang Jimin dan membuatnya meleleh, namun pertanyaan Taehyung membungkam Park Jimin. Memutuskan untuk menyentuh tombol merah di tengah layar smartphonenya, Jimin beralih mengetikkan sederet kalimat lalu mengirimkannya pada Yoongi.

" _Tiga puluh persen_ ," jawab Jimin tangguh, begitu tegas dan kukuh. "dia bisa menggerakkan jarinya, _pasti_. Tetapi tetap, dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi dokter bedah, dia tidak lagi memenuhi syarat sekeras apapun dia memperbaikinya. Sesuatu yang rusak, sekalipun bisa diperbaiki, dia tidak akan berfungsi sempurna seperti semula. Seperti daun yang jatuh, kau takkan bisa melekatkannya kembali ke dahannya. Pilihannya hanya satu, yaitu membiarkannya jatuh dan terbang, lalu mendarat di atas tanah." Jimin menarik nafas yang berisi kekuatan, keberanian untuk mengutarakan ucapannya, "Jungkook masih bisa menjadi dokter, tapi tidak untuk posisinya yang terdahulu."

"Dia menjadi dokter untuk Hoseok Hyung," ujar Taehyung lemas, tertawa sedih lalu mengusap matanya yang perih, Taehyung kembali tertawa, bercampur dengan ringisan menyakitkan. "Bagaimana ini…," kini Taehyung sudah kacau, berdeguk parah dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata dan suara tangisannya yang memalukan. "Jungkook berkata ia bisa melihat wajah bangga Hoseok Hyung setiap kali dia menyelamatkan satu nyawa, kini dia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Mimpinya sudah musnah. Dan _akulah_ penyebabnya." Taehyung bernafas ribut sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana ini, Jimin-a. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Jimin mengerjap, meringis dan tergugu. Jemarinya bergetar ketika mengaktifkan kunci smartphonenya dan melihat pesan dari Yoongi. Ia menarik lengan Taehyung untuk bangun, mencengkram bisep Taehyung yang kecil lalu memaksa pemuda itu bertumpu dengan kakinya.

"Kau butuh istirahat," bisiknya, menyembunyikan suara sedih dan bergetarnya melihat kehancuran Taehyung. "Yoongi Hyung sudah berada di depan rumah sakit. Pastikan kau benar-benar istirahat. Aku ingin kau berpikir jernih, gunakan otakmu. Dan saat kau sudah tenang, kembalilah." Jimin tersenyum lembut, "lalu temui Jungkook."

.

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style._

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Yoongi mengendarai KIA mungilnya dalam diam, tidak bertanya, tidak berbicara, tidak bergumam, _diam_. Hanya terdengar gerakan ringkasnya menggerakkan persenelling, dekapan jarinya pada kemudi dan bunyi transmisi gigi yang berpindah menenangkan. Mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen mewah di pinggiran Gangnam, menyusuri parkiran bawah tanah yang sepi dan lampu-lampu temaram yang menyeramkan. Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya hati-hati, melepas sabuk pengaman yang menghalau tubuhnya lalu menarik lengan Taehyung untuk turun. Dalam lift yang senyap, Yoongi masih diam, menekan huruf F pada sisi lift dan menunggu lift bergerak menuju unit apartemennya.

Taehyung memandang lorong lurus dengan lantai dilapisi permadani berwarna merah ketika pintu lift menjeblak terbuka, sisi-sisinya kaca, bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan, mereka berbelok pada tulisan Section F, dan berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu unit bertulisan 123F, Yoongi memasukkan sederet kata sandi, pintu berbunyi pelan lalu terbuka.

"Masuklah,"

Itu ucapan pertama Yoongi, halus dan hangat, tersenyum sembari telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung Taehyung, mendorongnya masuk.

"Aku dan Jimin membelinya sebulan lalu. Pindah dari masing-masing apartemen lama dan tinggal bersama." Yoongi membuka sepatunya asal, melepas kaus kaki bergambar _snoopy_ yang lucu dan menarik sandal rumahnya turun lalu memakainya. Taehyung tertegun di samping rak sepatu mungil di dekat pintu. Terdapat beberapa sepatu milik Jimin dan Yoongi yang tertata rapi, sandal rumah mereka saling bersisian dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum, _manis sekali_.

"Kau bisa pakai punya Jimin," kata Yoongi, menunjuk sandal berwarna hijau bergambar Keropi di rak sepatu. Sedangkan Min Yoongi sendiri mengenakan sandal lucu berwarna kuning dengan gambar bebek. "Jimin tidak terbiasa pakai sandal rumah, kebiasaannya mungkin."

Taehyung melepas sepatunya, meletakkannya di ruang kosong di rak sepatu tepat di samping Nike putih milik Jimin, Taehyung sering melihat sahabatnya itu mengenakan Nike tersebut di rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan sandal rumah milik Jimin lalu menyusuri isi apartemen mereka dengan matanya. Masih terlihat kosong, ruang tengahnya hanya terisi dengan sofa lembut berwarna gading dan televisi flat besar di hadapannya, terdapat vas bunga dan guci menarik di beberapa tempat, di dindingnya melekat beberapa lukisan, sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kaca menempel di satu sisi, banyak sekali foto Jimin dan Yoongi di dalamnya. Taehyung merasakan hatinya diremas melihat kemanisan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi, dalam foto mereka yang tersenyum, tertawa dan tanpa beban, Taehyung bisa merasakan energinya, perasaan murni mereka berdua.

"Kau mau _take-out_?" suara Yoongi mengudara, bergema dalam ruangan yang besar, "aku sedang tidak _mood_ masak, masih ada beberapa soju di kulkas, bagaimana dengan masakan china? Seafood? Kau suka seafood, kan?"

Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiri tegap di depan lemari kaca yang penuh oleh foto Jimin dan dirinya. "aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat serta pakaian milik Jimin di kamar mandi, dia berkata ukuran pakaian kalian sama," ucap Yoongi, berdiri di samping Taehyung lalu tersenyum, memperhatikan pantulan wajah Taehyung yang samar.

"Kapan…,yang ini?" tanya Taehyung serak, menunjuk satu foto di mana Yoongi dan Jimin memakai bandana Mickey Mouse yang lucu, Yoongi menggenggam es krim _cone vanila_ di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terkalung di leher Jimin.

"Amusement Park. Dua tahun lalu. Seojin yang mengambilnya," bibir Yoongi bergetar, "Jimin mengajakku kencan, aku dengan sengaja mengajak Seojin. Kau lihat wajah Jimin? Dia benar-benar kesal setengah mati." Yoongi terkekeh lucu.

"Foto Seojin tidak ada?" suara Taehyung sengau, ia membersit seperti anak kecil yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh gemas, mengusap rambut Taehyung penuh perhatian.

"Ibu membawa semua foto Seojin ke Daegu." Jelas Yoongi. mereka kembali diam, sebelum Yoongi kembali membuka suaranya, "Seojin pernah menyukai Jimin, asal kau tahu saja."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung kembali membersit, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. "Seojinku menyukai si pendek Jimin?"

"Si pendek Jimin itu sekarang pacarku, tahu." Yoongi berdecak antara gemas dan sebal, mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentil dahi Taehyung. "hati-hati jika mau mengejek pacarku."

Taehyung menjerit sambil mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut, memberikan Yoongi wajah merenggut yang lucu hingga membuat pemuda itu tertawa gemas.

"Menurut Seojin, Park Jimin itu pekerja keras, sangat menarik dengan senyuman sipit layaknya bulan sabit, Park Jimin selalu memberikannya minuman setelah latihan, menemaninya berjalan sampai halte, memberi masukan dan mengoreksi gerakan tariannya yang salah, memayunginya ketika hujan, memberikannya jaket saat udara dingin. Seojin menceritakan semuanya padaku, mungkin itu juga yang membuatku menyukai Park Jimin, bahkan sebelum aku melihatnya dengan ke dua mataku. Park Jimin berhenti dari klub tarinya dan fokus pada pendidikan kesehatannya. Menyakiti Seojin karena penyebab pemuda itu berubah adalah karena ingin membuatku terkesan, sekaligus membuatnya bahagia, ia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan masa depan Kakaknya ini di tangan seorang Park Jimin." Yoongi menarik nafas pelan, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana, "lalu kau datang. Pemuda berengsek yang mengambil masa depan adikku, mengambil hati adikku, juga mengambil nyawa adikku. Kau adalah paket terlengkap untuk kubenci. Aku pernah membencimu. Sangat. Hingga satu-satunya pikiran yang melintas dipikiranku ketika bangun dari tidur adalah bagaimana cara membunuhmu. Aku serius. Aku sempat berpikiran seperti itu. " Yoongi mengernyitkan hidungnya. "sekarang, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku jadi takut pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku sering memimpikan Seojin akhir-akhir ini," Yoongi menghentikkan ucapannya sejenak, "dia selalu mengatakan _'terimakasih'_ dan _'jaga dia baik-baik,'_ aku kira, kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuk Jimin. Tetapi aku sadar, itu _untukmu_." Yoongi menatapnya, menampilkan senyuman miring menarik lalu mengernyitkan hidungnya imut.

"Kau ternyata lebih rapuh dari gelas kaca," Yoongi menyentuh lengan Taehyung dengan ujung jarinya, "sekali sentuh, kau akan hancur berantakan.," Yoongi menghela nafas, "kau mau kupeluk?" ia membuka lengannya.

Kim Taehyung tertawa sambil berdeguk sedih, berjalan mendekati Min Yoongi lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat, mengubur wajahnya di pundak Yoongi sementara pemuda itu mengusap punggungnya lembut, mengusap tengkuknya hangat dan membisikkan kata-kata penguat. Aroma tubuh Yoongi yang selembut campuran minyak almond dan susu menenangkan Taehyung dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia mencengkram bagian belakang kaus yang dikenakan Yoongi erat, takut jika Yoongi melepasnya, Taehyung benar-benar akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Temui Jeon Jungkook, oke?" Bisik Yoongi, "peluk dia seperti ini. Dia pasti akan lebih baik saat bersamamu."

Dan Taehyung mengerti kenapa Park Jimin bisa terengah di bawah pesona Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Pendengar yang luar biasa, bukan?" Seokjin menaruh bunga krisan berwarna putih yang pucat, helaiannya yang rapuh bertemu dengan figura foto ibunya yang tengah tersenyum, Seokjin membungkuk penuh, menghormati ibunya lebih dari apapun. Ia memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku coat ketika berdiri tegap setelah memberikan penghormatan, menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk serta mempertahankan keteguhan dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ibu," ucapnya lagi diiringi senyuman, "dia pendengar yang luar biasa." Lanjutnya, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Krisan putihnya berdampingan dengan mawar merah yang dibawa ayahnya, tak mengurangi perasaan romantis serta rasa sayang ayahnya yang tak terhingga untuk ibunya.

"Aku menghormatinya lebih dari apapun, tetapi tak mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu." Seokjin menurunkan nada suaranya, menatap ayahnya yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, "kau pahlawanku, dan akan tetap menjadi pahlawanku sampai kapanpun. Sekejam apapun dirimu, kau tetap _benar_ dimataku. Saat Taehyung membencimu dengan segenap nafasnya, aku mengagumi dengan segenap jiwaku. Bagaimana bisa kau secinta ini pada kami?"

Ia kini tak menampik lagi getaran pada suaranya, "bagaimana bisa kau rela citramu buruk di mata putra-putramu sendiri demi masa depan kami? Kau bersikap kejam dan otoriter hanya untuk menunjukkan dunia ini akan semakin kejam jika kau terinjak. Kau mengajarkan kami untuk menjadi pahlawan untuk orang lain, sementara kau sendiri terinjak oleh keegoisan anak-anakmu?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara menjadikan seseorang kuat?" ayahnya buka suara, masih dengan nada dingin yang kejam dan nada serak yang dalam, "yaitu dengan menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping, menginjaknya sekuat tenaga, merubuhkan seluruh nalarnya, membuatnya marah pada dunia, memberikannya motivasi untuk bertahan hidup dengan sisa-sisa kehancurannya, menunjuk satu tokoh antagonis untuk meluluh lantahkan kelememahannya. Lalu dia akan bangkit dengan kekuatan," ayahnya membalikkan tubuh, tersenyum tipis menatap Seokjin. "kau dan Taehyung sudah melaluinya. Jadi jangan, _jangan lagi bersikap lemah_. Cukup aku saja."

Ayahnya menepuk pundak Seokjin kuat, meremasnya lembut dengan senyuman samar yang tak terlihat. "katakan pada Taehyung untuk menemuiku, oke? Aku akan meninjau ulang pernikahannya."

Dan Seokjin bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, tetapi tetap, dalam rasa bangganya yang membumbung tinggi, ia membenci ayahnya bukan karena ia menghancurkan hidupnya ataupun adiknya, Jungkook. Ayahnya sudah menghancurkan hidup Jeon Jungkook. Dan Seokjin tidak yakin mampu memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin melirik Jungkook, pemuda itu terbaring patuh tanpa ekspresi, mata menerawang ke arah jendela dan terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seokjin mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, mengaitkan _eartips_ ke telinganya lalu meletakkan sisi _diaphragm_ pada dada Jungkook yang masih bengkak dengan tangan kanan terlipat dan terbungkus _gips_ tebal. Detak jantung Jungkook lambat, berdetak tak sejalan dan seirama. Seokjin melepas stetoskopnya sambil mendesah pelan tak terdengar, sementara mata Jungkook masih menerawang, seakan lupa keberadaan Seokjin. Dengan jemarinya yang lembut dan terampil, ia mengusap dada Jungkook, memar berwarna biru menyakitkan menghiasi sekitar dada Jungkook, menyulitkan Jungkook untuk sekedar mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bernafas. Seokjin terus merasa was-was dan meminta Jimin untuk mengawasi Jungkook dan segera menyambungkan pernafasan Jungkook dengan oksigen bantuan jika pemuda itu mulai bernafas pendek dan panik, tak dapat menghirup oksigen secara leluasa dengan dada terbakar nyeri.

"Mingyu memberikan hasil X-ray dadamu pagi ini," Seokjin membelah kesunyian, ia memberikan perhatian lebih pada kondisi Jungkook, mengancingi hati-hati kemeja rumah sakit berwarna biru yang dikenakan Jungkook, begitu hati-hati takut menyenggol lengan kanan Jungkook yang remuk. "tidak ada tanda-tanda Pneumonia, paru-parumu bersih, walau jantungmu iramanya belum cukup stagnan, aku akan mengurangi dosis obatmu mulai sekarang. Cobalah untuk menarik nafas dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Aku menyarankan untuk memakai perban untuk memudahkan kau bernafas." Seokjin menarik nafas gusar, menjilati bibirnya yang seketika kering, "Jungkook….?"

"Aku mendengarkan," jawabnya pelan.

Seokjin menaruh stetoskopnya ke kantung jas dokternya, jemari menekan paha Jungkook samar dan membuat wajah Jungkook menyernyit, "Aku menanamkan alat bantu ortopedi di tulang selangkanganmu yang remuk, itu akan membantumu menahan tulangmu untuk sembuh. Setelah retak tulang dadamu membaik, stagnan di jantungmu, luka di abdomenmu kering dan gips tanganmu bisa dilepas, aku akan melepas alat bantu ortopedinya sehingga kau bisa berlatih berjalan. Untuk sementara waktu, gunakan kursi roda, oke?"

"Berapa lama?" suara Jungkook bergetar, terkejut mendengar keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Ini adalah jangka waktu terlama ia membuka mata dan bisa mendengarkan kondisi dirinya sendiri langsung dari bibir Seokjin. Karena seminggu terakhir ia hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya, teler luar biasa akibat sederet suntikan yang masuk ke dalam infusannya. Tak pernah ia menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini, ia tidak menyangka ia akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia selalu menguatkan, merangkai kata selugas mungkin untuk para pasiennya ketika ia menjelaskan kondisi mereka. Namun kini Jungkook berada di posisi mereka, berharap ada setitik harapan dari ucapan Seokjin yang hitam, nada pahit yang digunakan Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum perih.

"Satu tahun, mungkin." Jawab Seokjin ragu. Tidak. Kim Seokjin tidak pernah seragu ini jika menyangkut pasien dalam kungkungan tanggung jawabnya. Ia bisa sepercaya diri laksana Zeus. Tapi yang tengah ia tilik adalah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Pemegang seluruh hembusan nafas dan denyut nadi adiknya. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan estimasi waktu yang tepat. Aku memperkirakan satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagimu untuk sembuh total, jika kau berusaha keras, mungkin akan jauh lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak mungkin cuti selama itu," geram Jungkook, menghela nafas panjang dan mengakibatkan dadanya menjerit terbakar. Jungkook memejamkan mata, mengontrol raut kesakitan di wajahnya sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Dan kini, Kim Seokjin yang begetar. Nada permohonan Taehyung dan tatapan Nyonya Jeon membuat Seokjin bungkam. Mana sanggup ia mengatakannya? Menatap mata Jungkook dan melihat kehancuran di wajahnya begitu kata-katanya meluncur menusuk seluruh sendi Jungkook yang hancur. Tanpa nada permohonan Taehyung pun Seokjin selamanya tidak akan sanggup.

"Tidak apa," Seokjin mengulum senyuman, "itu tanggung jawabku." Ia mengusap gips Jungkook lembut. "Serahkan padaku. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah sembuh. Jangan pikirkan hal lain."

Dan perasaan bersalah yang amat dibenci Seokjin, kembali menguliti kata-katanya yang semanis angin musim semi, namun sejahat hembusan angin musim dingin.

.

.

.

"Uh, Uh," Park Jimin mengusap matanya yang lengket, menghentikkan langkah sembari mencoba membangunkan diri. Kepalanya masih penuh akan alam mimpi yang diarunginya dan terbangun dengan pekikan alarm yang berisik. Min Yoongi masih bergelung dalam selimut, setelah memberikan lemparan bantal kesal ke arah Jimin yang buru-buru mematikan alarmnya sebelum kepalanya kembali dihantam bantal. Ia menyipitkan mata, "Taehyung?"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh, menurunkan karton berisi susu yang tengah ditenggaknya dengan terburu dan terkejut, "Mornin!" ucapnya ceria. Mengusap jejak-jejak susu yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Morning, bro." balas Jimin, melangkah terseret ke arah lemari pendingin dan membuka kasar pintunya sembari sibuk memilih bubuk kopi instan. "Kopi?" tawar Jimin malas, menggasak rambutnya yang acak-acakan sembari menguap, menutup pintu lemari pendingin dengan tumitnya. Perbuatan yang seringkali mendapat omelan Min Yoongi.

"Sedang tidak ingin," jawab Taehyung. Menggoyangkan karton susunya pertanda Taehyung sedang ingin susu sebagai peneman paginya. Ia mendudukan tubuh di kursi meja makan dengan berisik, memainkan tutup plastik di karton susu yang tinggal setengah dengan bosan. "Yoongi Hyung belum bangun?"

Jimin menggeleng ringkas, meraih mug berwarna hitam di rak atas, "dia makhluk manis yang tidak terbiasa bangun pagi, hanya bisa bangun pagi dalam dua kondisi—pekerjaannya dan aku." Jimin terkekeh, membuka bungkus kopi instan dengan gigi-giginya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mug.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama?" tanyanya jahil, menatap Jimin dengan mata penasaran.

"Rasanya…" Jimin menuangkan air panas ke dalam mugnya, menerbangkan aroma kopi hangat yang membuat perut Taehyung menggerung lapar. "… _lucu_ ,"

"Lucu?" Taehyung meraih mangkuk bundar di tengah meja, menarik bungkus _cornflakes_ manis lalu menuangkannya banyak-banyak, menghalau hidungnya akan aroma kopi Jimin yang nikmat. "Mananya yang lucu?"

"Berbeda dari sekedar menginap satu dua malam lalu kembali ke apartemenku. Apartemen ini," Jimin membalikkan tubuh, menyangga pada sisi konter dengan mug di tangan. "berenergi Min Yoongi, harum Min Yoongi, penuh oleh Min Yoongi. Aku suka. Rasanya seperti singgah di surga. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang," Jimin menenggak kopinya dengan kekehan manis.

"Picisan sekali," gumam Taehyung, ia mengunyah cornflakesnya tanpa campuran susu, membuat rasanya yang manis menggelitik mulut Taehyung.

Jimin duduk di hadapannya, menaruh mugnya di atas permukaan meja lalu mengulurkan tangan, meraup cornflakes dari mangkuk Taehyung dengan jarinya. Jimin menegakkan tubuh, mengunyah berisik cornflakes di mulutnya lalu mengulum senyuman cerah dengan poni panjangnya yang turun halus menghalau dahi.

"Biar kujelaskan," Jari Jimin menari di sisi mugnya yang hangat. "Setiap aku melihat Yoongi Hyung duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu dengan televisi menyala, atau mendapatinnya tertidur tenang di sampingku, atau ketika ia menatapku, atau lirikannya saat aku membuatkannya secangkir kopi. Seluruh duniaku seakan berteriak, _kau memilikinya Park Jimin_ , kau memiliki pemuda paling indah sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Rasanya…" Jimin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lepas, " _aku tidak mampu meminta apa-apa lagi karena aku memilikinya._ "

"Sana cepat nikah," ujar Taehyung diiringi tawa. Melempari tubuh Jimin dengan kepingan cornflakes yang lengket.

Jimin terkekeh, "Maunya juga cepat-cepat."

Taehyung tertawa keras, kembali melempari Jimin dengan cornflakes namun Jimin melemparkannya balik pada Taehyung yang menjerit sambil mengelak.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung dibuat tergugu oleh keindahan kisah cinta Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Park Jimin menghembuskan nafas frustasi, mengibaskan tak sengaja jas dokternya lalu berkacak pinggang. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, mendorong pelan lengan kurus Taehyung yang terbungkus kemeja Min Yoongi, takjub melihat ukuran baju Yoongi yang mungil bisa pas di tubuh Taehyung yang kurus. Taehyung menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, wajah bersih tak kusut seperti kemarin dan rambut mahoninya turun lemas setelah menyita kamar mandi apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi selama satu jam, aroma shampoo Jimin yang serupa apel tercium manis setiap kali Taehyung menyisiri rambutnya gelisah. Jimin dapat menghirup aroma deterjen yang dipakai Yoongi untuk mencuci pakaian, ditambah lotion tubuh yang Yoongi lemparkan pada Taehyung untuk dipakai, mengomeli Taehyung karena kulit pemuda itu kering tidak terurus karena berlama-lama di dalam rumah sakit yang dingin. Namun tetap, aroma Taehyung berbeda dari milik Yoongi walaupun pemuda itu mengenakan hampir seluruh pakaian dan lotion milik Yoongi.

"Dia tidak akan marah." Ujarnya menenangkan. "Jungkook menanyakanmu setiap ia sadar, Menurutmu dia bisa marah?"

"Dia belum tahu?" tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pertanyaan Jimin, "tentang keadaan tangannya. Dia belum tahu?"

Jimin diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "belum." Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan lengannya pada dinding di samping pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup rapat. "Nyonya Jeon juga meminta agar tidak memberitahu Jungkook untuk saat ini. Jiwanya masih terguncang." Jimin menyelipkan jemarinya pada rambutnya yang tersisir rapi, " _Dia butuh kau_." Ucapnya pelan dan penuh keyakinan.

"Jeon Jungkook membutuhkanmu Kim Taehyung, sebanyak kau butuh melihatnya setiap hari. Dia butuh seseorang yang mau duduk di sampingnya selama ia teler karena obat tidur, ia butuh seseorang untuk digenggam tangannya saat rasa sakit menusuk pikirannya dan membuatnya ingin mati. _Dia bisa gila, Tae._ Saat dia tahu keadaan tangannya dan gelar yang harus ia tanggalkan, dia gila."

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara melihat sikap Taehyung yang diam, "entah apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, aku tidak ingin tahu. Hanya saja Jungkook benar-benar butuh kau. Temui Jungkook, jika kata-kata _kau mencintainya_ padaku adalah murni kesungguhan, maka temui dia. Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Lima kali,"

Jungkook berucap serak, mata menatap langit-langit, dagu mengetat samar dan jari mengepal di sisi tubuhnya yang berbaring lemah. Bibirnya pucat, rambutnya kumal dibalik beanie hitam yang dipakainya, kemeja rumah sakitnya acak-acakan, memperlihatkan kaus putih polos dengan bercak air di kerah kemejanya, ada noda darah di sekitar jarum infusannya yang tertanam di pusat lengan kirinya, bengkak, terlihat beberapa bekas jarum suntikan yang membuat Taehyung ngilu sementata lengan kanannya terbebat _gips_ tebal. Tubuh Jungkook kurus, tergerus obat-obatan pahit serta cairan infusan yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya, mengirimkan sederet cairan kimia penunjangnya ketika koma, tulang selangka pemuda itu begitu tersedot, tulang mata cekung menyedihkan dengan tulang pipi menggantung tak sehat.

"Aku menghitung," Jungkook menyeret tatapannya, bertemu dengan mata Taehyung, "saat pertama kali aku sadar dan hanya bisa menatap Seokjin Hyung, kabur, _sakit_ bukan main. Hingga kedua kali aku sadar, hanya bisa melihat Jimin, mual setengah mati, teler, halusinasi dan memimpikanmu. Hingga tiga kali ketika Jimin hanya diam, ibuku hanya duduk di sisiku, dan aku masih teler, menanyakanmu sampai Seokjin Hyung membuatku kembali rubuh. Lalu keempat kali, saat aku sudah bisa menggerakkan jariku, bisa minum walau dibantu oleh ayahku dan masih menggunakan sedotan, _masih_ teler, _masih_ menanyakanmu, _masih_ berhalusinasi, _masih_ memimpikanmu. _Kelima kali,"_ Suara Jungkook bertambah keras, mengaung keras di ruangannya yang sepi. Jungkook berkedip, terasa berat dan menyiksa, "Aku bertanya-tanya, apa dia melarikan diri setelah melihatku sekarat? Apa dia tidak merindukanku? Apa dia tahan tidak memelukku? Apa dia tidak ingin melihatku? _Apa dia…benar-benar mencintaiku?_ "

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, " _benar_ ," gumamnya, "kau tidak pernah berkata kau mencintaku."

"Untuk ukuran seorang pasien yang sekarat tiga hari lalu, kau benar-benar cerewet Jeon Jungkook-sii," Taehyung buka suara, masih kukuh di tempatnya, tak bergeming. Jari-jarinya bergetar di sisi tubuh, ia mencengkram ujung kemejanya erat, mata mengabur pada bayangan senyuman Jungkook yang tulus. Pemuda itu masih saja memberikannya senyuman saat jelas-jelas Taehyung tak kuasa untuk menarik sudut bibirnya membalas senyuman Jungkook. "Jangan tersenyum, bodoh." Ucap Taehyung kasar. " _Jangan tersenyum semanis itu padaku_."

"Kau merindukanku, kan?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "kau pasti sangat merindukanku,"

"Benar," jawab Taehyung cepat, "aku memang merindukanmu. Merindukanmu teramat sangat hingga rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja. Kau puas?"

"Kenapa masih diam saja?" Suara Jungkook pecah oleh deguk tangisan yang ia tahan, bola mata memerah dan bibir bergetar menahan kekesalan serta rindu. "angkat kakimu dan peluk aku, sialan." Jarinya bergerak samar, meminta Taehyung mendekat.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung kecuali setengah berlari ke arah Jungkook, menyerbu pemuda itu dengan pelukan dan suara bersitan seperti anak kecil, merasakan telapak tangan Jungkook menekan punggungnya, menghirup aroma obat, amis darah, cairan infusan yang tercecer, serta tubuh Jeon Jungkook. _Jeon Jungkooknya_.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah tertawa sumbang melihat acara komedi di layar televisi yang menempel di atas langit-langit rumah sakit saat jemarinya diremas lembut, sontak membuat tatapannya teralih dan menemukan wajah Jungkook yang sendu, mata setengah terbuka dan jari yang tetap meremas milik Taehyung.

"Hei," sapa Taehyung pelan, membalas remasan jari Jungkook sambil mengamati kelopak mata Jungkook yang terbuka sempurna dengan nafas pendek yang menyiksa. Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, nampak menahan kesakitan. Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook lebih erat, penenang alami dengan jari-jarinya yang mengusap kulit Jungkook dengan tabah, membisikkan kata-kata lembut ke telinga Jungkook yang mulai bernafas tenang. Matanya fokus pada langit-langit, genggaman melonggar di jari-jari Taehyung. Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar. Ia sesaat bernafas dengan mulutnya lalu memejamkan mata getir.

"Kukira hanya mimpi," ia bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka. "kau benar-benar di sini?" pastinya dengan suara serak yang dalam, tak percaya bahwa Kim Taehyung tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan sabar.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengangguk pasti dan mengecup cepat punggung tangan Jungkook. "Kau tidak mimpi," ucap Taehyung lambat, membawa jemari Jungkook untuk bertemu dengan pipinya.

Jari Jungkook bergerak samar, ibu jari mengusap pipi Taehyung begitu hati-hati. Bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman tipis, terenyuh oleh kehangatan kulit Taehyung yang bersentuhan dengannya. Jarinya meluncur turun mengetuk dagu Taehyung, menangkap leher Taehyung dalam telapak tangannya dan merasakan denyut nadi Taehyung yang berdetak halus di bawah jarinya. Gerakan jemari Jungkook lemah, seakan pemuda itu bisa pingsan kapan saja, matanya bisa terkatup dan kembali teler dengan igauan halusinasi yang menyedihkan.

"Kau semakin kurus," komentar Jungkook, meraba jakun Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau benar-benar semakin kurus," ulang Jungkook penuh penekanan, kini jari telunjuknya menekan tulang selangka Taehyung.

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook sebal, "itu komentar pertamamu padaku setelah kau sadar? Ambil kaca dan lihat dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak lebih kerempeng dariku."

Jungkook tertawa, sudut matanya menyipit dan menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Jungkook balik, bibirnya sudah tak sepucat tadi, dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang tirus. Matanya sayu seakan tengah menolak efek samping obat yang menggempur kesadarannya. Berkali-kali Jungkook memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng ringan, mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyiksanya lalu menariknya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam mimpi.

"Haruskah kuingatkan?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau pasiennya di sini,"

"Aku tidak suka pacarku kurus," ucap Jungkook, lagi-lagi mengalihkan ucapan Taehyung dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerut kesal, depresi mencari jari Taehyung lalu melilitkan jari-jari mereka dengan sempurna. Jungkook menarik jari Taehyung mendekati wajahnya, menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya yang dingin dan seberkas rasa basah yang menggelitik kulit Taehyung.

"Pacar?" ulang Taehyung skeptis. Bibir mencebik seolah mengolok, namun membiarkan dinginnya bibir Jungkook mengecup mesra tempurung jemarinya. "sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?" menikmati raut sebal di wajah Jungkook, ia tertawa _rectangle_ ketika Jungkook melepas jemarinya lalu melemparnya lembut.

"Pergi sana," ucap Jungkook tidak terima, memalingkan wajah gusar sambil menggerung kesal ketika Taehyung mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. "Mau apa di sini?"

"Mengunjungi pacarku tentu _sajaaaa_ ," jawabnya dengan nada penuh canda, Taehyung memijat jari-jari Jungkook yang membengkak, terpaku ketika sadar ia tengah menggenggam jemari tangan Jungkook yang _sakit_. Ia mengesampingkan kesedihannya dan menangkap manja tangan Jungkook, melupakan bagaimana jemari Jungkook bergetar dalam kungkungan jemarinya.

Jungkook menahan senyumnya, "Siapa memang pacarnya Taehyung?"

"Jeon Jungkook~" Taehyung terkekeh melihat derai tawa Jungkook.

Diam-diam Taehyung berharap ia bisa mendengar derai tawa Jungkook lebih lama sebelum semuanya hancur dan tak mampu dikembalikan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ini," Min Yoongi memberikan Taehyung satu _paperbag_ berisi pakaian lengkap dengan peralatan mandi, bahkan tidak melupakan alat cukur serta satu kotak _Brut_ sebagai _aftershave_ , Taehyung menatap tak mengerti, genggaman gamang pada paperbag yang diulurkan jemari pucat Yoongi. Yoongi memaksa Taehyung menggenggam tali-tali paperbag yang mungil, pemuda itu tak bisa menolak kehendak Yoongi dan beralih menelusuri isi paperbag yang penuh dan menelisik hingga bawah dalam pelukannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran, ia bahkan mendapati botol serbuk bedak tabur serta beberapa lotion khusus pria yang beraroma segar, Seokjin sering memakainya sehabis mandi, ia berkata untuk menjaga kulitnya yang kering karena berkutat di ruang rumah sakit dengan hembusan air conditioner _non-stop_.

"Untukmu," jawab Yoongi lugas, "Jimin terus mengeluh tentang kau yang sering mengambil bajunya untuk dipakai. Aku membawa beberapa lembar kaus dan jeans, dan err— celana dalam," Yoongi berdeham ketika mengatakannya, terkekeh melihat raut merona Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak meminjam celana dalam Jimin!" protesnya tidak terima, masih sibuk menelisik isi paperbag, "Hyung tenang saja, pacarmu tidak berbagi celana dalam denganku kok."

"Memangnya apa yang salah berbagi celana dalam? Sama-sama cowo, kan?"

"Intinya aku tidak meminjam celana dalam Jimin!" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah memerah. "Mungkin itu Hyung dan Jimin yang pinjam-meminjam celana dalam."

"Lupakan tentang celana dalam," Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya gusar dengan wajah menolak dibantah. Yoongi menggengam kunci mobil KIA-nya, menggantungnya dijari-jari pucatnya yang kurus. "Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung selagi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam paper bagi, "Tunggu— _apa ini?_ " Taehyung menarik satu kotak barang yang asing untuknya, berada di tumpukan paling bawah dan terhalang oleh lembaran baju, alis Taehyung berkerut ketika berhasil mengeluarkannya. " _Kondom?!_ "

Taehyung melotot tajam ke arah Yoongi yang menahan tawa. Menatap horror bungkus kotak kondom di tangannya dengan renggutan manis, membuat Yoongi tidak tahan dan tertawa keras.

"Kau tahu jelas aku tidak akan memasukkan barang seperti itu," bela Yoongi melihat tatapan kesal Taehyung yang imut, tawa mereda setelah mendapat seruan rengekan dari Taehyung untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Lalu sia—ah, sial. Park Bangsat Jimin." Ia meremas bungkus kotak kondom itu dengan gemas, membayangkan tengah meremas otak Park Jimin yang kelewat bejat.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yoongi mengambilnya dari tangan Taehyung lalu kembali memasukkanya ke dalam paperbag. "Mungkin kau membutuhkannya nanti," Yoongi terkekeh jahil, menggoda Taehyung karena rona merah di wajahnya yang merambat.

"Demi Tuhan," desis Taehyung, "Ini rumah sakit,"

"Memangnya ada larangan melakukan seks di rumah sakit?"

"Hyung!" Taehyung gelagapan ingin menutup mulut Yoongi yang berujar frontal—terlalu frontal malah. Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil, lucu melihat reaksi Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

"Katakan saja kalau ada yang kurang, oke?" pintanya lembut, mengusap rambut Taehyung ketika pemuda itu mengangguk patuh. "Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

"Dia semakin membaik. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ruangannya sedetik saja. Jimin benar, dia butuh aku."

Yoongi tersenyum mengerti, "Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Tetap di sampingnya." Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, "Jika kau lelah dan butuh tempat beristirahat, datanglah ke apartemen _kami_. Pintunya selalu terbuka."

Pengganti kata _kami_ yang disuarakan Yoongi begitu manis dan polos. Seolah menyatakan bahwa Jimin adalah miliknya dan sebaliknya.

"Terimakasih, Hyung."

"Kembali kasih," Yoongi melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan, tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya setengah berteriak, "jadi, mau simpan kondomnya atau kembalikan padaku?"

Taehyung membeku, wajah panik takut ada yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "A-aku simpan!" jawabnya dengan gigi menggigiti bibirnya malu.

Dan tawa Yoongi membentur sisi dinding rumah sakit yang sepi, kembali membuat Taehyung merona dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat siang, Dokter Jeon."

Jeon Jungkook membalas tiap sapaan yang tertuju padanya dengan sopan, tersenyum lembut tiap kali kerabat dokternya menyapanya akrab dan berbincang mengenai keadaannya, ia dengan berani menerangkan kondisinya dengan bahasa lugas penuh percaya diri, berkata ia akan segera sembuh dan bergabung dengan tim medis secepatnya. Dua minggu berlalu dan Kim Seokjin memujinya dengan perkembangan pesat yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Gipsnya mulai bisa dilepas, walau Jungkook masih kaku menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan leluasa, dadanya masih dibebat perban, memudahkannya bernafas tiap kali paru-parunya menjerit nyeri, kakinya masih kebas luar biasa, menjadikan Seokjin berucap untuk mempertahankan alat bantu ortopedi di tulang Jungkook lebih lama dari yang ia inginkan. Keberadaan Kim Taehyung membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Motivasi utama Jungkook bisa melewatkan sesi pengobatannya yang menyakitkkan, ia meremas jari Taehyung saat rasa sakit membakar seluruh pikirannya, ia menahan teriakannya saat Taehyung menguatkan dirinya dengan tabah. Satu bulan mendekam di ruangannya hampir selama dua puluh empat jam, hanya bisa memandang jendela yang bercahayakan matahari serta gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi, menjadiakan Seokjin akhirnya mengijinkan Jungkook keluar dari ruangannya. Dibantu oleh Jimin dan Seokjin untuk memindahkan tubuhnya duduk patuh di kursi roda sementara Kim Taehyung di belakangnya patuh berdiri, mendorong kursi roda Jungkook dengan semangat dan tersenyum cerah ketika beberapa orang mengenalinya; putra bungsi Tuan Kim yang Terhormat. Calon penerus rumah sakit yang terus dibicarakan.

Mereka berakhir menuju kafetaria, semenjak Jungkook mengeluh bosan akan masakan rumah sakit yang hambar dan monoton, ia merindukan rasa gurih ramyun atau pulennya kimbap di lidahnya, ia muak berkutat dengan bubur lembek serta makanan rebus lainnya yang menurunkan nafsu makan.

"Tapi Jungkook—"

" _Pleasepleaseplease_ ," pinta Jungkook kanak-kanak, "Hanya satu cup ramyun dan satu porsi kimbap. Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada Seokjin Hyung."

"Kimbapnya oke, tapi ramyunnya tidak oke," Taehyung duduk gusar di hadapan Jungkook. "mau sembuh lebih lama ya?"

"Kan hanya _satuuu_ ," bujuk Jungkook. Pemuda itu kini jauh lebih berisi dari ingatan Taehyung beberapa minggu lalu, tulang air matanya mulai menghilang dan pipinya tak lagi tirus seperti dulu. Jungkook melahap habis makanan yang menurutnya hambar yang disediakan rumah sakit dengan sederet ancaman dari bibir Taehyung, dan Taehyung berakhir dengan sama monsternya dengan Jungkook bila menyangkut makanan. Ia dapat melihat perubahan dalam dirinya, terpaku lucu ketika menimbang berat tubuhnya di ruangan Seokjin, untuk beberapa tahun terakhir, jarum di timbangan yang ia gunakan terseret ke arah kanan dan membuatnya terkejut. Jungkook jelas-jelas mengatakan Taehyung _gendutan_ yang membuatnya melempari Jungkook dengan _popcorn_ yang sedang dilahapnya. Keberadaan Nyonya Jeon juga menjadi faktor tambahan, selagi wanita itu terus-menerus membawakan makanan-makanan nikmat saat mengunjungi Jungkook dan memeletkan lidah usil melihat tatapan iri Jungkook karena pemuda itu masih belum diperbolehkan menyantap sembarang makanan kecuali yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit dan atas persetujuan Seokjin dan Mingyu.

"Janji ya hanya satu?" tanya Taehyung tergoda, ia tidak tega melihat tatapan memohon Jungkook.

"Janji!" Jungkook menyanggupi cepat.

"Janji ya habis ini langsung minum obat dan tidak menerima bantahan?" tawar Taehyung sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Err… janji?" Jungkook berucap ragu. Taehyung memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Janji tidak? Kalau tidak aku tidak mau."

"Iya, janji. Astaga. Aku janji." Tandas Jungkook mengalah.

Taehyung terkekeh lembut, menggasak rambut Jungkook halus lalu melangkah untuk memesan ramyun idaman Jungkook. Hanya membutuhkan lima menit untuk Taehyung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan nampan berisi dua cup ramyun dan seporsi kimbap, menyajikannya di hadapan Jungkook yang menjerit senang.

"Bisa pegang sumpitnya?" tanya Taehyung khawatir, ia ragu-ragu memberikan sumpit yang sudah ia belah pada Jungkook. "Mau aku suapi?" tawar Taehyung. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Jungkook selalu makan dengan uluran suapan Taehyung, faktor kenapa berat badannya cepat naik, Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook berhenti mengunyah sebelum bubur di piringnya tandas, dan siapa Jungkook bisa menolak keinginan Taehyung?

"Bisa," Jungkook mengambil sumpit dari tangan Taehyung. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Dengan tangannya yang masih kaku dan bergetar, Jungkook mencoba menggenggam sumpitnya. Matanya penuh percaya diri, bibir mengatup berkonsentrasi dan bersiteguh walau sumpit ditangannya berulang kali jatuh dari kungkungan jemarinya.

"Jungkook…"

"Aku bisa sendiri!" ucapnya tegas, mengambil sumpitnya yang jatuh dan menyelipkannya di antara jarinya. Ia mengambil satu kimbap dengan mulus walau ujung sumpit berkali-kali terpeleset di atas permukaan piring yang licin, dan keadaan jarinya yang rapuh membuat apitan sumpitnya melonggar dan membuat kimbapnya jatuh. Bola mata Jungkook bergetar, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan marah, "Bangsat,"

"Hei," Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook, mengusir sumpit yang digenggam pemuda itu. Kondisi Jungkook yang sakit memperparah emosinya, Jungkook seringkali marah dengan hal-hal sepele yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sendiri, "Jangan paksakan." Ia mengambil satu kimbap lalu menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan Jungkook. "Lupakan saja sumpitnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa makan dengan tanganku sendiri," ucapnya getir. "aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Kau lihat? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang sumpitnya. Sumpit. _Hanya sumpit!_ " Geram Jungkook luar biasa mencekam.

"Ada aku," Taehyung menggenggam jemari kiri Jungkook, "aku yang akan memegang sumpitnya. Aku yang akan membantumu dengan semua yang tidak bisa kau lakukan seorang diri. Aku. _Kau punya aku_. Jadikan aku bayanganmu bila perlu. Panggil aku kapan saja dan aku akan ada di sampingmu. Kau pernah memanggil namaku dan merebutku dari koma, dan balaslah. Balas sekarang. Kau tidak sendirian, Jungkook. _Selama aku ada, kau tidak akan pernah sendiri_." Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar air matanya mengalir tulus keluar, seluruh ucapannya berasal dari relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah, menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

Jeon Jungkook menatapnya rapuh, bola matanya yang pekat mencari kebohongan dari ucapan Taehyung. Kerapuhan Jungkook membuat Taehyung sadar, di sinilah tempatnya berada, di samping Jungkook. Semarah apapun, semurka apapun Jungkook nanti saat mengetahui keadannya yang menyakitkan, Taehyung tidak akan goyah. Sebenci apapun Jungkook padanya. Sekasar apapun perlakuannya kelak. Taehyung akan berdiri tegak dan tak akan mundur sedikipun. Taehyung tidak akan menyerah. Ini cintanya, dan ia akan berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mempertahankannya, seperti Jungkook yang selalu tabah di sisinya.

" _Apapun. Apapun untukmu."_

Ucapan itu kini berbalik, kelam dan hangat di mata Jungkook membuat Taehyung termangu. Ia mencintai Jungkook. Sangat. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalanginya, jikapun itu kehendak Tuhan dan seluruh liku takdir yang kejam.

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin sekarang sudah tinggal bersama,"

Cahaya jingga yang hangat membelai tubuh Jungkook. Kim Taehyung duduk di sampingnya, tubuh bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit dengan kaki berselonjor nyaman, sisi kepala Jungkook menempel di sisi paha Taehyung. Mengantuk luar biasa saat jemari ramping Taehyung memainkan rambutnya yang kumal, Taehyung menggumamkan _'kau butuh keramas'_ sembari mengusap dahi Jungkook.

"Jimin berkata ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang semenjak mereka tinggal bersama." Taehyung terkekeh, jari membingkai wajah Jungkook lembut. "Kisah cinta Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin tidak semulus yang aku kira. Mereka melewati banyak hal sebelum akhirnya bersatu dan percaya pada diri masing-masing. Terkadang, aku iri." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas pelan, mata tertuju pada wajah Jungkook. Mata Jungkook menatap tepat ke jendela dan memperhatikan senja. Taehyung mengetuk dagu Jungkook dengan jari teunjuknya, berakhir dengan jari mengusap leher Jungkook hati-hati dan menekan lembut jakun Jungkook dengan ibu jari. "Aku ingin jatuh cinta seperti Jimin yang tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedikit saja dari Yoongi Hyung. Aku ingin jatuh cinta seperti Yoongi Hyung yang rela paginya dirusak oleh Park Jimin walau ia benci ada sesuatu yang mengganggu harinya. Aku menginginkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan."

Jungkook menyeret tatapannya pada mata Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan senyuman manis, menundukkan tubuh lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook. Bibirnya kering namun basah di satu sisi. Poninya yang tajam menggelitik dagu Jungkook, ia mengangkat lengannya dan menahan tengkuk Taehyung, menarik turun wajah Taehyung hingga ia bisa meraup bibir Taehyung lebih leluasa, memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang membelah nalar Taehyung.

"Lalu kini kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jungkook, mengusap pipi Taehyung yang perlahan kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau. Cukup kau saja. Itu yang aku inginkan."

Jungkook tersenyum, "kadang melihatmu jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku seperti ini tidak bisa kupercaya."

"Kenapa tidak percaya?" sungut Taehyung setengah kesal.

"Membuatku bertanya-tanya, _kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku?_ "

"Jung—"

"Aku menunggu kau meminta maaf," Jungkook mendapat tangan Taehyung, mengecup sisi telapak tangannya. "Namun alih-alih maaf kau membisikkan beribu kata cinta ke telingaku. Aku terbiasa dengan kau yang menolakku. Kau yang membatasi dirimu dengan dinding tebal yang susah sekali untuk aku rubuhkan. Kau dan seluruh pemikiranmu yang tak bisa aku telusuri. Lalu kau menjadi seperti ini, membisikkan _saranghae_ ke telinganku setiap malam, merubuhkan dinding yang kau batasi dan melangkah melewatinya. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan genggaman tanganmu yang agresif atau ciumanmu yang manis. Aku tidak terbiasa namun aku luar biasa menyukainya. Jadi katakan," Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum melanjutkan, " _apakah ini rasa kasihan semata? Balasan rasa bersalahmu?"_

"Hei," Taehyung menangkap dagu Jungkook, membuat wajah pemuda itu mendongak, "tatap aku," bisiknya lembut, Jungkook menuruti kata-kata Taehyung, " _Saranghae_." Ucapnya begitu halus, mengusap dagu Jungkook selagi kata-kata terucap manis dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Jungkook berkedip, tergugu ketika cahaya senja menyinari wajah Taehyung yang tertunduk, bulu matanya yang lentik menaungi kelopak matanya yang terbuka sayu, bola matanya yang coklat melebur indah memantulkan wajah Jungkook yang pucat. Kata-kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir Taehyung menyejukkan hati Jungkook yang bertalu ribut, tak mengijinkannya untuk berani mendustai kejujuran dari rangkaian kalimat yang Taehyung untai padanya. Taehyung merundukkan wajahnya, mengecupi sisi wajah Jungkook dengan hati-hati dan selembut kepakan sayap kupu-kupu.

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

"Aku percaya," bisiknya di rahang Taehyung yang menanungi wajahnya. Jungkook percaya. Percaya seratus persen walau pada akhirnya ia tahu kata-kata itu akan menusuknya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak bisa tidak, sih?" Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya. Wajah mengerut kesal dengan alis bertautan mencoba serius.

"Geli, Tae _Hyung_." Ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa, "aku tidak pernah dibantu bercukur seperti ini."

"Menurutmu aku pernah?" sangar Taehyung imut, ia menahan dagu Jungkook lembut, mengusap pelan handuk kecil yang telah ia celupkan ke dalam air hangat kepada rahang serta bagian bawah hidung Jungkook yang mulai tumbuh rambut kecil. Jeon Jungkook bangun di pagi hari dengan gumaman meminta Taehyung untuk mencukur bakal kumis dan janggut yang tumbuh kasar disekitar wajahnya. Menjadikan Taehyung sibuk sehabis mandi menyiapkan persiapan untuk mencukur bersih rambut kecil mengganggu di sekitar wajah Jungkook.

"Kau pakai parfum apa, sih?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, hidung mengendus aktif sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada pundak Taehyung. "aromamu tidak seperti bedak tabur yang dibawa Yoongi Hyung sebulan lalu. Bukan juga wangi parfum Jimin yang keseringan kau pinjam."

"Aku tidak pakai parfum sekarang," jawab Taehyung, menaruh handuk hangat ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat lalu mengambil botol Gilette kemudian mengocoknya sebentar, menekan sisi atas katupnya lalu menuangkan _shaving foam_ ke telapak tangannya, aromanya yang semerbak lemon menyatu dengan aroma mulut Jungkook.

"Serius?" Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung mendekat, mendapat desis protesan Taehyung yang tengah mengolesi rahang Jungkook dengan _shaving foam_ putih yang lembut.

"Serius," Taehyung mengusap sisa _shaving foam_ di telapak tangannya dengan tissu, mengambil alat cukur dengan silet mengkilap dan menyamankan duduknya. Ia tidak mau melukai wajah Jungkook dengan ujung silet pisau cukur yang menyeramkan. "memang wanginya aneh? Aku ganti baju, deh. Mungkin ini aroma deterjen laundry."

"Tidak, tidak usah." Jungkook menangkap pinggang Taehyung dan memintanya untuk kembali duduk. "Uh, Tae _Hyung_ posisinya kenapa begini?" Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan Taehyung yang duduk menyamping di sisi tempat tidurnya, kaki menjuntai di lantai dan terlihat serba salah ingin mulai mencukur dari sisi mana.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung sama bingungnya. "sebentar— _Jungkook jangan bergerak_. Aku—"

"—mau kemana? _Tae_ —"

Taehyung melepas sendalnya, mengangkat kakinya ke atas tempat tidur Jungkook, naik ke pangkuan Jungkook lalu menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut. Tempurung lututnya berada di masing-masing sisi pinggul Jungkook, tersenyum cerah sembari menggenggam alat cukur di tangannya. Jemari hangat Jungkook berada di lekukan tumit Taehyung, wajah memerah menyadari wajah Taehyung yang menaunginya.

"— _Hyung_ , astaga." Bisiknya setengah terkejut.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," perintah Taehyung, menaikkan dagu Jungkook dan mulai membersihkan _shoving foam_ yang menarik bakal janggutdengan alat cukurnya, membuang _shoving foam_ ke piring kecil di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur hingga membuat tubuhnya bergerak aktif di atas Jungkook.

" _Kau yang jangan banyak bergerak_ ," geram Jungkook, mengubur keinginan untuk menekan tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. "taruh saja piringnya di sini," Jungkook menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya. "atau sini, aku saja yang pegang."

Taehyung terkekeh ribut, menggeleng tidak setuju. "tidak mau. Ih, jangan banyak bicara. Aku tidak tanggung jawab ya jika iritasi."

Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah. Menunggu hingga seluruh _shoving foam_ di sekitar pipi, rahang dan atas mulutnya bersih sempurna dengan alat cukur di tangan Taehyung. Pemuda itu hati-hati sekali, bunyi gesekan sisi silet dengan kulitnya membuat Jungkook memejamkan mata. Nafas Taehyung menerpa wajahnya, berat dan panas, sesekali Jungkook bisa merasakan usapan mengundang di kulit lehernya atau hembusan nafas Taehyung yang tertiup pelan ke telinganya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku ya?" duga Jungkook tidak tahan. Ia meremas paha Taehyung main-main. Taehyung menjerit sambil tertawa, menjewer telinga Jungkook dan memberikan peringatan agar tidak membuatnya terkejut lagi.

"Kaunya tergoda tidak?" tanya Taehyung usil, menampilkan _rectangle_ nya yang lucu sembari membuang _shoving foam_ terakhir yang ia hilangkan dari wajah Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil baskon berisi air dingin, memerasnya hingga lembab lalu mengusap sekitar wajah Jungkook yang memerah sehabis dicukur.

"Mau kuciumi sampai nafasmu habis?" Jungkook mendongak memberikan Taehyung ruang untuk mengusap rahangnya lebih leluasa, mata terbuka lebar dan menatap serius Taehyung yang tengah sibuk mengusap dagunya.

"Maaf saja, Dokter Jeon. Kondisi jantung dan paru-paruku baik-baik saja. Si dokter satu ini mungkin yang akan kehabisan nafas." Ia menaruh kembali handuk kecilnya. Beralih mengambil botol _aftershave_ , menuangkannya ke telapak tangan lalu menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya yang basah ke pipi serta rahang Jungkook. Aroma mint pedas mengudara dan membuat Taehyung terlena.

"Kukira nafasku cukup kuat untuk sebuah ciuman."

"Yakin?"

"Ayo coba."

Taehyung tertawa gemas, menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Jungkook sembari menundukkan wajah, dahi mereka menempel, hidung beradu dan nafas ribut menghirup aroma masing-masing. Wangi _aftershave_ Jungkook membuat mata Taehyung meredup. Sementara mata Jungkook sudah terpejam erat, dengan masing-masing telapak tangan berada di sisi pinggang Taehyung.

"Siapa yang akan tanggung jawab jika kau kehabisan nafas?"

"Mudah saja," Jungkook memiringkan wajah dan meraup bibir Taehyung dengan giginya. "Berikan aku nafas buatan."

Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan derai tawa, tangannya turun dari pipi Jungkook ke lehernya, merambat malas menuju tengkuk Jungkook lalu menenggelamkan kesepuluh jarinya pada rambut Jungkook. Jungkook menciumnya dengan basah, banyak gigitan dan remasan menganggu di pinggangnya, membuat konsentrasi Taehyung buyar dan ingin lebih dari sekedar _ini_. Kekuatannya yang lembut memaksa Jungkook setengah berbaring dengan Taehyung yang menaungi tubuhnya dengan ciuman tak henti. Jemari Jungkook yang nakal masuk ke dalam baju Taehyung, mengusap kulitnya yang hangat dan perih akan sentuhan Jungkook yang terlalu hati-hati.

Taehyung yakin ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rawat inap Jungkook, tapi satu gigitan di bibirnya membuat telinga Taehyung tuli. Ia bernafas gemetar, menekan tubuhnya semakin tak berjarak namun memikirkan kondisi dada Jungkook yang masih dibebat perban. Ia kembali mendengar ketukan, dan kali ini Taehyung mencoba lepas, menarik dirinya dari sisa-sisa lumatan Jungkook yang mendamba.

"—pintu," ucapnya terputus, menarik diri dari usapan Jungkook yang semakin berani. "Ada yang mengetuk pintu." Ucapnya lebih jelas. Ia memaksa Jungkook melepas dekapan jemarinya yang kencang di pinggang Taehyung, bangkit turun dari _atas_ Jungkook lalu memakai sendalnya terburu. Jungkook menggerung sebal, meminta Taehyung kembali ke pelukannya yang hanya dihadiahi kekehan dari Taehyung. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu, melihat Park Jimin dari jendela kecil bundar tengah berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

"Jimin?" Taehyung membuka pintu. "Hei." Ia memastikan merapikan bajunya yang acak-acakan, menjilat bibirnya yang kebas karena terus-menerus mendapat gigitan dan menepuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Err, maaf menganggu." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak menyesel sedikitpun. Mengulum senyuman jahil yang menyebalkan, "Aku ingin balik ke ruanganku dan membiarkan kalian menuntaskannya, tapi taruhannya adalah kepalaku. Jadi, ini." Jimin mengulurkan Lunch Box yang sangat dikenalinya. "dari Yoongi Hyung."

"Woah," Taehyung mendekap Lunch Box yang hangat dan beraroma nikmat dengan takjub. "Terimakasih sekali,"

"Yoongi Hyung sudah menyesuaikan makananya dengan kondisi kesehatan Jungkook. Kupastikan dia bisa melahap semuanya." Ujar Jimin lugas.

"Terimakasih, sangat. Kenapa Yoongi Hyung baik sekali. Aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti dia."

"Mau kutebas?" seru jengkel Jimin, namun ia tahu Taehyung hanya bercanda, "urusi saja pacarmu. Sana, kembali ciuman." Jimin menunjuk Jungkook di dalam ruangan, "Ada pasien yang harus kujenguk, kirimkan salam untuk Jungkook dari Yoongi Hyung."

"Untukku tidak?" Taehyung bertanya main-main.

"Mati saja sana Kim Taehyung." Acuh Jimin setengah tertawa, melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah pasti ditengah lorong rumah sakti yang lengang.

Kim Taehyung membawa masuk Lunch Box dalam dekapannya. Tatapan Jungkook yang sebal berubah menjadi bersinar melihat tumpukan boks makanan yang Taehyung siapkan di hadapan Jungkook. Ia meletakkan nasi di atas meja makan beroda lalu menariknya mendekat ke ranjang tidur Jungkook. Taehyung mencuci tangannya sebelum melanjutkan menata makanannya dengan rapi.

"Dari Yoongi Hyung?" tanya Jungkook, wajah cerah mendamba ingin merasakan makanan buatan Yoongi.

"Yap," jawab Taehyung, mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil satu telur gulung, "kau akan merasakan makanan yang serasa membawamu ke surga, jadi siap-siap saja," Taehyung mengulurkannya pada Jungkook yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya.

Jungkook mengerang nikmat begitu mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, ia menarik nafas puas, "rasanya aku ingin memacari Yoongi Hyung saja jika makannya senikmat ini."

"Mau kucolok matamu?" Taehyung mengacungkan sumpitnya di hadapan Jungkook. Pemuda itu terkekeh lucu.

"Bercanda, sayaaang." Ia menunjuk mulutnya, meminta Taehyung menyuapinya lagi. "Aku terlalu cinta, sih, pada pemuda yang jauh lebih bisa menghancurkan dapur daripada memasak."

Taehyung memutar mata seolah sebal, memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Jungkook terlampau kasar hingga membuat Jungkook menarik hidung Taehyung gemas. Jungkook tengah sibuk mengunyah makanannya diiringi suapan Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri ketika pintu rawat inap Jungkook diketuk sopan dua kali lalu seorang perawat masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman tenang.

"Selamat siang. Wah, sedang makan siang ya?" Perawat itu bertanya sopan, ditangannya terdapat nampan berisi obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsi Jungkook siang itu.

"Suster Yoon sudah makan siang?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung langsung berdiri dan menghampiri perawat itu. "Selama siang Suster Yoon," sapa Taehyung ramah. Perawat itu membalas sapaan Taehyung kelewat manis.

"Sudah, terimakasih." Jawabnya sopan atas pertanyaan Jungkook, memberikan senyuman manis pada Taehyung yang meminta kejelasan dari obat-obat yang dibawanya. "Ini obat Dokter Jeon siang ini. Tidak ada ketentuan khusus. Cukup habiskan saja."

Selama menunggu Taehyung yang berbincang dengan Perawat, Jungkook mengambil sumpit yang Taehyung letakkan di atas meja makan, ia mengambilnya pelan, mengerti keadaan tangannya yang terkadang bergetar hebat entah mengapa. Jungkook mencoba menekukkan jemarinya, tergugu begitu jari-jarinya menolak menerima perintah syarafnya. Jungkook mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengepalkan kelima jari kanannya namun tidak sama sekali bergerak sebagaimana mestinya.

Panik melanda pikirannya, sumpitnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi memilukan, sementara Jungkook mengamati jarinya, gemetar dan luar biasa kebas. Jungkook merunduk, mencoba menggapai sumpitnya yang jatuh dengan tangan kirinya, dan kenyataan menghantamnya kembali begitu jari kirinya juga sama sakitnya dengan jari kanannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Jungkook merasa seluruh syarafnya mati, tak berfungsi, benar-benar hancur.

Jungkook mendengar ucapan terimakasih Taehyung yang ceria begitu si Perawat keluar dari ruang inapnya. Pemuda itu kembali ke sisi Jungkook dengan wajah sumringah.

"Eh? Kenapa sumpitnya jatuh?" Taehyung mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tidak melihat raut kosong di mata Jungkook yang kelam. "Mau lanjut makan? Sekarang apa? mau udang? Atau—hei." Taehyung menoleh gelisah melihat kediaman Jungkook yang diam.

Mata Jungkook yang sejenak secerah matahari sekejap hilang dan terpuruk, sekarang sekelam malam dan semenakutkan hempasan badai, ada beribu pertanyaan bersarang di kedipan matanya yang ketakutan, bibir mengatup rapat seolah meminta Taehyung menyadarinya seorang diri. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mengusap rahang Jungkook namun pemuda itu mengelak, menepis jemari Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh rasa sakit hati.

Ini saatnya?

Apa ini saatnya?

"Apa?" suara Jungkook tegar, namun Taehyung dapat merasakan kehancurannya yang pahit. Matanya bergetar takut, tergenang air mata yang ditahannya susah payah. " _A-apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku?_ "

Dan bom itu meledak, membunuh Kim Taehyung dan juga Jeon Jungkook sekaligus dalam sekali hentakan hebat; tak terelakan dan tergugus dalam satu sapuan.

.

TBC

.

Hallooooooooo

Maaf banget aku super telat update buat chapter ini, notebook aku error dan harus nginep dulu di kang service. Aku gatel banget pengen nerusin tapi apa daya semua datanya ada di notebookku dan terpaksa nunggu dia sembuh dulu.

Thanks untuk kalian yang udah setia nungguin updaten FFku, aku sayang kalian! Moga kalian puas dengan chapter ini yang aku kebut dalam dua hari. Spesial untuk dedek-dedek gemesku, **Shiinasany** , **ayalien37** dan **Vanillallicous** , hidup aku hampa tanpa kalian /alay. Makasih banget udah support aku pake banget dan denger curhatan gapenting aku about everythings tiap malem! Keep rock with me ya!

You also can hit me in PM! I wont bite guuuys, talk to me, I love talking to you all.

Thanksyouuu. I KOOKV U!

See ya next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim Taehyung.**

Satu-satunya nama yang melekat dalam kepalanya ketika membuka sarung tangan sintesis ketat yang membungkus tangannya setelah menyelesaikan operasinya yang menahannya selama lebih dari empat jam _adalah_ Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook menanggalkan seragam operasinya yang penat akan aroma darah dan campuran etanol. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu mencuci tangannya. Ia menghapus percikan darah yang mengenai keningnya. Menyusuri rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang basah dan kental akan aroma amis besi yang memualkan.

"Buru-buru sekali, Dokter Jeon," tegur Mingyu sembari melepas kaitan masker di belakang telinganya. Menanggalkannya cepat-cepat lalu melepas sarung tangan penuh darahnya bersamaan dengan masker dan seragam operasinya yang kotor oleh bercak merah.

"Seseorang menungguku," jawabnya ringkas. Mengusir rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba saja menyesap masuk begitu ia melihat refleksi wajahnya pada cermin di hadapannya. Usapan jarinya yang mengusir gumpalan darah di keningnya terhenti. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Woaaaah," Mingyu terkekeh tekajub. "kencan?"

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Yang ia lafalkan dalam otaknya hanyalah namanya. Bayangan di hadapannya pucat. Rambut hitamnya jatuh menyedihkan menutupi dahi. Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Menepuk pundak mingyu dan berucap _'kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini,'_ lalu berlalu setelah teriakan Mingyu akan _'semoga berhasil dengan kencanmu, dokter!'_ Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya untuk berganti baju dengan pakaian kasual dan menanggalkan seragam operasi berwarna hijau yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan mantel lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mengecek smartphonenya yang menampilkan pesan dari Taehyung; memberitahukan Jungkook bahwa ia telah lebih dahulu sampai di COEX. Jungkook merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang menyedihkan lalu menyemprotkan sedikit parfum untuk menghilangkan aroma amis di tubuhnya.

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Sosoknya duduk di halte bus dengan popcorn di pangkuan. Melambaikan tangan ceria dengan senyuman manis yang merenggut jantung Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum, balas melambaikan tangan lalu mengaktifkan lampu sen mobilnya dengan mata tertuju pada Taehyung. Pada senyumannya, pada kerlingan matanya yang berpendar, pada deretan giginya ketika ia tertawa, pada gigitan di bibirnya yang begitu manis. Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat berada di samping Taehyung. Memeluknya erat dan menghalau tubuhnya dari deru angin. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu meremas tengkuknya lembut. Menggenggam tangannya kemudian menyimpannya di saku mantel. Meniupkan ciuman hangat ke bibirnya yang basah. Serta mendengar kekehannya yang nakal. _Jungkook benar-benar ingin terus berada di samping Taehyung_. Melakukan seluruh keinginan yang dulu hanya berani ia simpan dalam sudut otaknya. Ia ingin melewati malam bersama Taehyung. Menghitung bintang dengan sosoknya dalam pelukan. Menikmati hujan dengan segelas coklat hangat dalam genggaman. Menghirup aroma _petrichor_ dalam keheningan yang halus. Ia ingin menghabiskan paginya dalam bayangan Taehyung yang terlelap di sampingnya. Di antara tumpukan bantal yang tinggi. Di antara selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Di antara cahaya matahari yang mengelus wajahnya. Kelopak matanya yang rapuh terbuka. Berkedip lemah lalu menemukan mata Jungkook. Melayangkan senyuman kemudian membisikkan ucapan selamat pagi ke telinganya.

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Saat hantaman keras menerpa tubuhnya. Menyeret mobilnya begitu kejam dan meninggalkan bunyi goresan yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya terlempar pada masa di mana semuanya mengabur; jalanan raya yang padat, bunyi klakson yang berisik, aroma bensin dan besi yang bercampur. Jungkook hanya mampu mengingat Taehyung. Di antara pelupuk matanya yang terpejam kala pecahan kaca meruntuh di hadapannya. Jungkook seakan mengingat setiap detik hembusan nafas Taehyung. Senyumannya yang lebar dan deru tawanya yang menular. Wajahnya yang berseri dan rona merah di pipinya. Umpatannya yang tak berujung dan gerit sedih dalam untaian ceritanya. Ciuman mereka. Bibir Taehyung yang menekan lembut miliknya. Pelukannya. Jemarinya yang mencengkram milik Jungkook penuh kehangatan. Degup jantungnya. Detaknya yang tenang dan beradu dengan miliknya. Tangisannya. Bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, serta wajah merananya yang Jungkook ingin usap penuh kasih sayang.

Dalam detik itu, di mana nyawanya terasa terangkat dan tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Saat isi kepalanya kosong dan dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa ia merangkak keluar dari mobilnya yang terbalik. Ia menatap langit Seoul yang cerah. Daun-daun yang tertumpuk salju. Cahaya matahari yang menyengat matanya. Nafasnya menyekat. Tenggorokannya menyempit. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah derit mencekik menyedihkan yang penuh putus asa. Paru-parunya melolong perih. Sementara gerit kukunya yang kaku mencoba mencengkram aspal keras di bawah telapak tangannya.

" _Jungkook!"_

Kini hembusan nafasnya melambat. Matanya bengkak. Tangisannya menyayat hati. Di bawah langit yang cerah, dirinya terbaring dalam keadaan sekarat. Takdir apalagi yang tengah menimpa dirinya. Kesalahan apa yang membuatnya selalu gagal menggenggam Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Ia terisak perih. Tetesan air matanya bercampur dengan darah. Aromanya yang amis menekan kesadaran Jungkook untuk menghilang.

Sadar.

Tetap sadar.

Ia selalu meminta pasien yang datang dalam keadaan darurat untuk tetap sadar. Membawanya ke ruang unit gawat darurat dengan perintah telak; _Jangan tutup matamu. Tetap sadar. Bangun. Tatap aku. Lawan semuanya._

" _Jung—J-Jungkook, jangan lakukan ini padaku."_

Namun Jungkook menyerah. Kelopak matanya terlalu berat. Hembusan anginnya terlalu dingin. Rasa sakitnya terlalu kejam. Dan yang terakhir ia ingat ketika matanya tertutup letih adalah Kim Taehyung. Bayangannya yang menunggu seorang diri di halte dengan hembusan angin musim dingin yang menusuk. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal. Bibir terkatup rapat dan mengumpati Jungkook dalam deru nafasnya yang murka.

 **Kim Taehyung.**

 _Tenang saja. Aku akan datang_.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ketika Seokjin menjelaskan rincian kondisi Jungkook beserta tambahan informasi dari seorang Dokter Saraf di sampingnya, _Jeon Jungkook hanya diam_. Pemuda itu patuh mendengarkan, bibir terkatup rapat dan mata tertuju pada satu titik. Hembusan nafasnya teratur dan sinar matanya ringan menembus kaca jendela yang bersinar terang. Taehyung duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam jemarinya hangat dan sesekali meremasnya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Jungkook, mencoba memilah dan mencari di mana Jungkook tengah menyimpan kebenciannya. Namun Jungkook tetap diam. Wajah datarnya tak tertebak, begitu menakutinya. Jungkook tidak bertanya lebih lanjut saat Seokjin tuntas menjelaskan kerusakan di jemarinya. Tidak juga bergeming saat Seokjin menunjukkan hasil _rontgen_ jari-jarinya yang rusak. Jungkook tidak mengamuk marah seperti yang selalu dibayangkan Taehyung. Jungkook begitu tenang. Hingga Seokjin menegurnya, meminta Jungkook untuk angkat suara sedikit saja, pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala samar.

"Aku mengerti," Ia berucap gamang. Mata kelu dan dingin menatap Seokjin yang kebingungan. Seokjin mengangguk pilu, memberikan senyuman penuh kekuatan pada Taehyung yang membalas senyumannya pasti kemudiam mengundurkan diri sopan lalu keluar dari ruang rawat inap Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin bertanya. Benar-benar ingin. Beribu pertanyaan bergantung di lidahnya sementara _satu-satunya_ yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah _menunggu_. Menunggu dalam diam kapan Jungkook meledak dan melempar ultimatum kebenciannya yang mendalam. Kapan Jungkook akan berteriak marah dan menyalahinya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Jungkook benar-benar kaku. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook melepas hati-hati untaian jari mereka yang terkait manis. Perlakuan kecil yang menusuk mati jantung Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya lalu menutupi matanya dengan lengan.

"Aku butuh tidur," ujarnya singkat. Suara tenang dan terkontrol habis-habisan. Ia menarik nafas panjang yang gemetar dengan hembusan yang begitu menyiksa.

Kata-kata itu terasa pahit dan menyakitkan. Bagaimana lengan Jungkook menutupi wajahnya dan memberi batasan untuk Taehyung. Maka ia bangkit dengan enggan, mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook lalu memberikan kecupan manis di pipinya. Jungkook tidak merespon sedikitpun. Walau dengan bisikan Taehyung yang hangat menyapu gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu masih kukuh di posisinya tanpa membalas apapun.

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu rawat inap Jungkook lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Taehyung paham kehancuran Jungkook yang semu. Ia paham kesendirian yang diinginkan Jungkook. _Dan Taehyung tahu, Jungkook menangis setelah yakin Taehyung meninggalkannya seorang diri._

.

.

.

"Dia tidak marah,"

Ucapannya datar. Taehyung menggigiti bibirnya resah. Jemari gemetar saat mengepalkannya kaku. Kakinya tidak bisa diam, terus bergerak dan membuat Min Yoongi meliriknya sebal. Pemuda sepucat malam itu memutar stirnya lihai. Melirik kaca spion teliti lalu membelokkan mobilnya agar masuk dengan mulus ke dalam jalanan kecil berpalang _IN_ yang elegan.

"Kau ingin dia marah?"

"Tidak begitu," geram Taehyung. Kini menggigit kukunya. " _Dia menangis, Hyung_." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi yang masih patuh mengendarai mobilnya. Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya tipis. Menatap raut wajah Taehyung yang kalut dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Satu sentuhan. Dan Taehyung akan menangis meraung-raung. "Dia menangis hebat sekali. Matanya bengkak saat tidur. Bibirnya terlalu pucat. A-aku…" jemarinya kembali bergetar. Ia lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya terlampau kuat. "sakit sekali melihatnya."

"Tidak ada skenario lebih baik dari itu." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Satu lengannya terlepas dari stir, mengulus lengan Taehyung lembut dan penuh pengertian yang membuat Taehyung tenang. "Memberitahunya sekarang ataupun nanti tidak akan merubah situasi yang sudah terjadi. Kau hanya perlu bertahan di sisinya lebih lama. Membuatnya menerima kenyataan. Bukan melawan kenyataan."

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Desah Taehyung lelah. Benar-benar ingin menangis.

Yoongi menghentikkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung tinggi dengan bubuhan KingCrop di depan pintunya yang berputar. Mengulurkan tangan lalu mengelus helaian rambut Taehyung.

"Konsekuensi." Ucapnya lembut. "sebab-akibat." Jarinya turun untuk mengelus pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang kurus. Yoongi tersenyum. "Ada setumpuk konsekuensi yang aku tanggung saat memutuskan melepas Jimin pergi. Aku menyebabkannya pergi. Dan aku menanggung akibatnya seorang diri. Ada konsukuensi saat aku menarik Jimin kembali ke pelukanku. Aku penyebab utama ia bertahan di sisiku. Dan sekarang aku menanggung akibatnya bersama-sama dengannya." Yoongi meremas jemari kurus Taehyung yang rapuh. "Menanggungnya bersama-sama selalu lebih mudah dari pura-pura kuat dan menyimpannya seorang diri. Maka, diamlah untuk saat ini. Cukup bertahan di sisinya. Saat ia yakin semuanya terlalu berat, dan saat ia tidak bisa lagi berdiri sendiri. Dia pasti akan mencari tanganmu."

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang. Membalas senyuman Yoongi tulus lalu menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukan.

"Terimakasih, Hyungnim." Bisiknya. Melepas pelukannya cepat lalu mengurai lepas _seatbelt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. "dan sekarang. Tolong doakan semoga aku bisa keluar dengan selamat dari gedung jahanam itu," Taehyung mengedikkan kepalanya ke gedung milik Ayahnya yang membumbung tinggi.

Yoongi terkekeh, "hubungi aku jika kau butuh melarikan diri."

" _Standby_ dalam lima menit,"

Taehyung keluar dari mobil Yoongi setelah melambaikan tangan dan derai tawa Yoongi yang lucu. Shin sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Membungkukkan tubuh sopan lalu menunggu Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memimpin jalan. Berkata ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruangannya dan berjalan tegap di depannya. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi dinding lift. Merapikan mantel yang memeluk tubuhnya erat lalu membayangkan wajah Jungkook ketika ia berkata akan pergi siang ini. Masih diam. Masih menyimpan kemarahannya seorang diri. Jungkook masih patuh ketika Taehyung menyuapinya makanan, masih cerewet ketika mereka memilih film untuk ditonton, masih diam-diam memberikan kecupan di wajah Taehyung saat bosan dengan film yang ditontonnya. Jungkook masih menjadi dirinya. Tetapi, ada sisi kosong yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan di hadapan Taehyung. Ada kemarahan yang ia simpan dan tolak untuk perlihatkan.

Denting lift membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melangkah pasti ke ruangan Ayahnya. Shin mengetuk pintu ruangan Ayahnya untuk menginformasi kedatangannya dan seruan dari Ayahnya untuk masuk. Shin membuka pintunya, mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk lalu membungkukkan tubuh terlalu sopan. Ayahnya di sana. Berdiri menghadap kaca yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedung tinggi Seoul yang indah.

Kim TaeSik. Nama Ayahnya terpatri kokoh di hadapan mejanya. Dan membayangkan suatu hari namanya yang akan berada di sana membuat Taehyung seketika mual tak terkendali.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Menatap malas pada punggung Ayahnya yang membelakanginya. Seokjin yang memintanya untuk mendatangi Ayahnya. Berkata Ayahnya akan meninjau ulang pernikahannya dan mempercepat pengesahan dirinya sebagai direktur.

"Indah sekali, bukan?" Ayahnya bergumam pelan. Jemari menari di atas sandaran kursinya yang nyaman dengan mata menatap gedung tinggi dan gumpalan awan yang bersih. "butuh waktu lama bagiku dan ibumu mewujudkan ini semua. Banyak usaha. Banyak uang. Banyak tangan kotor yang dilibatkan."

" _Ada apa?_ " tekan Taehyung lebih dalam, penuh penekanan, penuh kemarahan. "aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Geramnya pelan.

"Seokjin sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Ayahnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Aura arogansinya masih mencekik. Penuh otoriternya masih membuat Taehyung benci setengah mati. Melihat wajah Ayahnya membuatnya mengulang seluruh rasa sakitnya. Kepergian Seojin. Kecelakaan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung benar-benar benci merasakan jemarinya yang bergetar marah.

"Melihat ekspresimu aku yakin Seokjin sudah memberitahumu." Ayahnya melanjutkan. "Kakakmu selalu membelamu. Berani melakukan apa saja demi dirimu. Membuat tangannya sendiri kotor sementara milikmu bersih tak tersentuh."

"Aku tidak memintanya." Jawab Taehyung berani. "Seokjin Hyung hanya terlalu pengecut. Dia terlalu dimanja olehmu. Oleh tangan penguasamu."

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau." Ucap Taehyung. Hampir menangis. "Apa saja. Apapun. Asalkan jangan Jungkook." kini suaranya bergetar. "saat _Ayah_ mengatur hidupku dan membuatku menjadi seperti yang selama ini Ayah inginkan, _aku marah_. Saat Ayah merenggut mimpi Seojin karena ia bertahan di sisiku, _aku marah_. Saat Ayah merangkai kematian Seojin agar dia lepas dariku, _aku ingin mati_." Kuku-kukunya menancap ke telapak tangannya yang terkepal. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, menarik nafas pelan dan menatap ke dalam mata Ayahnya tanpa gentar. "Aku ingin mati. Satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan adalah mati. Aku memikirkan berbagai banyak cara untuk mati. Apakah aku harus bunuh diri? Apa aku harus terjun dari lantai tertinggi rumah sakit? Apakah aku harus menusuk nadiku dengan jarum infusan? Atau haruskah aku mati seperti cara Seojin?" Taehyung menggeritkan setiap ucapannya dengan nada perih penuh kebencian.

"Dan Jungkook di sana. _Jeon Jungkook_. Dokter muda yang telah kau renggut masa depannya ada di sana. _Mencegahku_. Mencegah putramu ini untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. _Dia di sana_. Bukan kau. Bukan Seokjin Hyung. Tapi Jeon Jungkook. Dia yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan merubah pikiranku. Dia yang membuatku bertahan. Dia yang memberiku alasan untuk kembali bernafas dan menghargai kehidupan. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dan memanggilku saat sekarat. Pemuda yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan mimpinya yang hancur adalah pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan putramu!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa dengan deguk sedih dan air mata yang lolos. Menggantung di dagunya menyedihkan dengan wajahnya yang memohon dan penuh akan rasa sakit. Taehyung membersit. Tangisannya kuat. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Saat melihat mobilnya terseret di depan mataku, _di depan mataku_ , dengan Jungkook yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Kau hampir memberiku satu alasan untuk kembali memikirkan kematian. Saat melihatnya masuk ruang operasi dan tidak kembali dalam sembilan jam. Aku berpikir untuk mencari pisau dan menusuknya ke nadiku. Saat aku melihatnya terbaring kaku karena koma. Melihat denyut jantungnya yang lemah dan bisa kapan saja berhenti, aku berjanji akan berlari ke jendela dan terjun saat itu juga." Ia menggertakkan giginya putus saja. "Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh di telingamu. Tetapi aku jatuh cinta. Aku hanya jatuh cinta. _Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta, Abeoji_."

Wajah ayahnya masih sama. Datar dan menusuk. Taehyung merasa wajahnya memerah karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia selalu lemah di hadapan Ayahnya. Sedikit ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu dibayangi oleh air mata. Seluruh rasa sakit yang ia simpan dan pendam selalu meluap habis di depan Ayahnya. Mengingat pelukan hangatnya yang _dulu_ selalu menenangkannya saat terjadi badai hebat. Suaranya yang mengomeli Taehyung dengan lembut. Semua itu terpatri di otaknya. Namun ia membencinya. Ia benci kenangan manis itu tidak bisa lagi terulang. Ia benci semuanya hanya kenangan.

"Mari buat perjanjian." Suaranya serak. Mata Taehyung memerah melihat kilatan sedih di mata Ayahnya yang balik menatapnya. "Kau boleh mengangkatku menjadi penerus di perusahaanmu ini. Kau boleh menjodohkanku pada wanita mana saja. Kau boleh mengatur hidupku sesuka hatimu." Ia menggigit bibirnya. " _Jauhi Jungkook_. Jika perkataan Seokjin Hyung memang benar. Jika kau masih sosok Ayah yang dulu aku hormati. Jika kau masih sosok pahlawan dalam keluarga kami. Ini permintaan putramu." Taehyung melangkah mundur. Membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh rasa hormat, " _aku mohon_."

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sefrustrasi ini memohon pada seseorang.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, _sleepyhead_."

Jungkook mengerjap. Menyipitkan mata sesaat dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar lampu temaram di atasnya. Taehyung duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menyangga sikunya pada pahanya dengan telapak tangan menempel di dagu. Ia memiringkan kepala. Tersenyum begitu manis lalu mengulurkan tangan. Mengusap dahi Jungkook dan mengurai rambutnya.

"Kau harus keramas," ujar Taehyung. Ibu jari mengelus pelipis Jungkook lalu turun ke pipinya. "lebih suka apel atau jeruk?"

"Hm?" dengan keasadaran yang kini menyergapnya Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis. Meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang kaku dan tubuhnya yang pegal luar biasa. Sesi rehabilitas mediknya bersama Soonyoung mengirim efek lelah ke tubuhnya, sehingga satu-satunya yang Jungkook lakukan setelah sampai di ruang inapnya adalah tertidur seperti orang teler. Apalagi ditambah dengan campuran obat yang Seokjin suntikkan melalui selang infusannya.

"Untuk shampomu," jelas Taehyung. Jungkook mengerang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tubuhku pegal sekali." Gerutu Jungkook. Kembali mengerang serak ketika jari-jari panjang Taehyung mengusap sisi pelipisnya dengan pijatan lembut. "pelipisku baik-baik saja. Pundakku yang pegal."

Taehyung berdecak, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa menjadi secerewet ini," mencubit pipi Jungkook yang tirus ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi jawab. Lebih suka apel atau jeruk?" ke sepuluh jarinya turun ke pundak Jungkook yang masih betah berbaring. Memijatnya lembut dengan mata Jungkook yang masih terpejam erat.

"Apel oke." Jawab Jungkook dengan gumaman. "tapi jeruk juga oke."

" _Plin-plan_." Tekan Taehyung gemas.

Jungkook membuka matanya, "Lalu shampo apa yang digunakan Taehyung-sii?"

Taehyung mengulum senyuman, merendahkan wajahnya lalu mengecup cepat hidung Jungkook. "Aku suka storberi."

"Hm, pantas." Jemarinya menangkap tengkuk Taehyung. Mengecupi puncak kepala Taehyung gemas hingga pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil berteriak agar Jungkook berhenti. "Aromanya manis. Seperti Taehyung-sii."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuh, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman jari Jungkook di tengkuknya dan rentetan kecupan basah yang hinggap di wajahnya. Meniup poninya yang panjang dengan mata menghakimi. "Woah, apa sekarang Jeon Jungkook-sii yang sedang menggodaku?"

"Kaunya tergoda tidak?" tanggap Jungkook tepat seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung beberapa hari lagi. Tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang merona sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata sebal, "tentu saja aku tergoda." Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Jungkook. Walau Jungkook sudah berulang kali mengomeli kebiasaan Taehyung yang menyita sisi kosong di sampingnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terlampau kurus. Hingga muat berbaring menyamping menghadapnya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Lengannya berada di atas perut Jungkook, mengangkat lengan Jungkook yang tersambung infusan hati-hati agar beristirahat di atas sisi tubuhnya. "Hari ini aku menemui Ayah," ucap Taehyung begitu jelas. Setelah menghabisi sepuluh menit dengan protes akan letak tempat tidur Jungkook yang menurutnya terlalu tinggi. Lalu mencari _remote control_ dan membuatnya datar hingga mereka leluasa menatap langit-langit.

"Lalu?" Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang menegang. Terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Taehyung. Berkali-kali ia mengedipkan matanya gusar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan pandangannya menusuk langit-langit. "Apa dia memaksamu—"

"Tidak," potong Taehyung cepat. "Sekarang aku yang mengancam. Bukan dia." Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Dulu." Taehyung menyangga dagunya di pundak Jungkook. "skenario apa yang ada di otakmu _dulu_ ketika kita belum bertemu?"

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Membiarkan ujung hidung Taehyung menyentuh sisi lehernya dengan jemari Taehyung mengusap perutnya lembut. Jungkook menimpa lengannya di atas lengan milik Taehyung dan mendekatkan rahangnya pada dahi Taehyung. Menghirup aroma shampoo stoberi yang Taehyung gunakan lalu bergumam kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Aku membayangkan kau bekerja di sebuah kafe mungil. Mengenakan seragam pelayan berwarna coklat sewarna rambutmu. Kau manis sekali berdiri di belakang kasir. Senyumanmu terlampau ceria. Kau menyapa setiap pelanggan yang datang dengan cengiran menggemaskan. Aromamu sehangat kopi. Dan aku. Aku datang sebagai Dokter Jeon. Mendorong pintu kafe sehabis menyelesaikan shift malam. Letih luar biasa. Lalu kau menyapaku. Tersenyum lebar dan menatapku." Jungkook mencari jari Taehyung lalu memainkannya. "melihat _nametag_ di seragammu. Tertera Kim Taehyung. Lalu wajahmu. Foto-foto yang Hoseok Hyung tempel di tiap inchi dinding kamarnya. Aku akan tahu itu adalah kau. Dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam pandangan pertama." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada percaya diri. Taehyung mendengus diiringi tawa kecil. Mengeratkan lengannya memeluk Jungkook. "aku akan membuatmu benar-benar cinta mati padaku."

Taehyung tertawa, "bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang saat ini aku lakukan."

Tersenyum. Taehyung merapatkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Menutup mata dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Maaf," bisiknya. "maaf skenarionya tidak berjalan seindah yang kau pikirkan."

Taehyung merasakan kecupan di dahinya. Cepat namun begitu menyentuh. "Maaf tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam pandangan pertama."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa. Suaranya berat dan mengantuk. "Kau menyebalkan sekali waktu itu. Dokter sok tahu."

Jemari Jungkook membelai rambutnya. " _Kau cantik sekali waktu itu_."

Bodohnya. Jantungnya berisik sekali mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Bodohnya lagi, ia begitu ingin Jungkook membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinganya, atau terusap lambat di kulitnya diiringi ciumannya yang basah. Hembusan nafas Jungkook terasa dekat dan membuatnya tuli. Lirikan Jungkook mengaduk habis isi perutnya. Jari-jari kakinya mengkerut. Degupan jantungnya terlampau keras hingga ia takut Jungkook mampu mendengarnya. Taehyung perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat tatapan Jungkook yang lurus ke langit-langit. Suara Jungkook masih bergema tak mau hilang.

' _kau cantik sekali waktu itu,'_

"A-Apa?" Taehyung mencoba menarik Jungkook untuk kembali mengucapkannya.

Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya, memiringkan kepala sembari menarik pipi Taehyung dengan jarinya, "Kau cantik sekali. Saat terbaring koma dengan luka-luka mengerikan di wajahmu. Saat berdiri di atas gedung rumah sakit. Dan saat kau patuh diam ketika aku membersihkan infusanmu yang kacau. Kau cantik saat meminum coklat hangat buatanku lalu mengumpatiku untuk pergi. Saat kau tertawa. Kau jauh lebih cantik. Bahkan saat kau menangis, kau cantik."

"Woah," Taehyung bernafas pendek, "aku harusnya benci mendengar seseorang mengatakan diriku cantik." Gumamnya. "Kenapa aku tidak marah saat kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku sedang sakit," Jungkook memasang wajah sedih. "kau tega memukulku?"

Taehyung menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya yang kini bertumpu dengan siku. "Kau harus cepat sembuh. Aku tidak sabar ingin memukulmu."

Jungkook mengulum senyuman manis, "mau tahu kapan kau terlihat _jauh jauh jauh_ lebih cantik?"

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik."

"Mau tahu tidak?"

Taehyung berdeham gengsi. "Kapan memangnya?"

Mengeluarkan cengirannya yang teramat polos, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik.

" _Saat aku menciummu_."

.

.

.

Taehyung sering terbangun di tengah malam. Memandangi wajah tertidur Jungkook yang terganggu. Menghitung hembusan nafasnya teratur. Dan menatap tak henti pada kelopak mata Jungkook yang tertutup rapat. Di perempat malam. Pemuda itu selalu mengigau tidak jelas. Mimpinya buruk. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak ketakutan dengan jemari mencengkram seprai di bawahnya kalut. Kadang, Taehyung harus menggenggam jemari Jungkook dan berbisik menenangkan agar Jungkook kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Dan kadang pula, Jungkook berteriak cukup kencang, gerit wajahnya penuh ketakutan yang meremas hati Taehyung sehingga membuatnya harus menyalakan lampu ruangan dan membangunkan Jungkook.

Ia akan kembali tertidur saat Jungkook benar-benar tenang dan terlelap. Ia akan mengecup kening Jungkook lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut kemudian menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Hingga suaranya hilang dan degukannya begitu pilu. Ia selalu ingin menangis saat melihat Jungkook. Ia selalu ingin pergi saat menatap Jungkook.

" _Menurutmu ini pilihan yang tepat?"_

Seokjin bertanya setelah Taehyung menghubungi Shin. Pengawal kepercayaan ayahnya itu membawa banyak dokumen di genggamannya. Taehyung menanda tangani hampir lima dokumen pengesahan dirinya sebagai direktur utama pengganti ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menduduki kursi direktur utama di rumah sakit yang biasa ayahnya duduki. Seokjin berdiri di sampingnya, seorang pengacara; laki-laki berumur di awal empat puluh dengan kemeja licin dan tatanan rambut rapi berada di depannya, dengan gesit membalikkan dokumen sembari menjelaskan isi dokumen yang Taehyung tanda tangani lalu mengangguk puas saat Taehyung tidak bertanya apapun.

" _Selama ini membuat Ayah menjauhi Jungkoook, maka iya._ _ **Ini pilihan yang tepat**_ _."_

Shin membungkuk sopan saat mengambil salinan dokumen yang diulurkan pengacara. Berbicara dengan Taehyung terlampau sopan dengan tahta yang kini menggelantung di pundaknya. Dan Taehyung benci. _Ia benci_.

"Pengumuman dan perayaan pengesahan anda akan diadakan minggu depan. Waktu dan tempat akan saya beritahu lebih lanjut. Selebihnya, terimakasih atas kerjasama anda, _Isajangnim_."

Ketika Taehyung keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat deretan staff rumah sakit dan dokter-dokter yang membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahnya membuat perut Taehyung tergelincir jatuh. Jimin berada di antaranya. Tak berani menatap Taehyung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namjoon juga ada di sana. Menatap lantai rumah sakit dengan membungkuk dan berucap selamat dengan nada dingin yang datar.

 _Ini pilihan yang tepat_. Taehyung menghapus air matanya. Mengingat kegugupannya ketika berdiri di hadapan dewan direksi dalam perayaan pengesahannya sebagai _Isajangnim_ yang baru. Seokjin menyemangatinya dalam tatapannya yang lembut. Dan Jimin berkali-kali menggoda Taehyung dengan memanggilnya _Isajangnim_. Setelah Taehyung menjelaskan secara rinci keadaannya yang terpaksa. Jimin berbalik memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat yang manis.

"Kim Taehyung." Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenali suaranya. Matanya menatap lurus. Menembus dinding _ballroom_ dan mengabaikan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. "Direktur utama JMC dan KingCrop. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Namun pilihan itu yang kini membuat Taehyung tidak bisa membagi waktunya. Ia tidak lagi leluasa berada di ruangan Jungkook. Tidak lagi menyuapi pemuda itu makan. Bahkan jarang melihatnya. Sibuk terus-menerus hingga Jungkook menatapnya curiga. Jungkook belum tahu. Taehyung hampir menonjok Jimin ketika pemuda itu tidak sengaja memanggilnya _Isajangnim_ saat ia mengganti infusan Jungkook yang hampir kosong. Pemuda itu marah tiap kali Taehyung meminta diri untuk pergi.

Ia hanya bisa mengunjungi Jungkook saat ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Masuk ke dalam ruangan Jungkook setelah pemuda itu terlelap dan tenang dalam tidurnya, tetapi masih saja mengalami mimpi buruk di perempat malam. Taehyung menatap langit-langit selagi membersit perih. Matanya bengkak setelah menangis. Hembusan nafas Jungkook menenangkannya untuk menutup mata.

Taehyung begitu lelah. Ia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Ia ingin bersama Jungkook. Hanya dia dan Jungkook, tanpa orang lain.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih, membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan masih terduduk di kursi roda pada Soonyoung. Pemuda ceria yang menyemangatinya dalam ruang rehabilitas medik untuk mengecek keadaan otot-otot jarinya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruangannya, namun Jungkook menolaknya halus dan berkata bisa sendiri. Walau dalam dua menit, ia menyerah dengan kursi roda yang tertambat di tengah lorong. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya letih, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku baju rumah sakitnya untuk menghubungi ibunya. Dengan jarinya yang bergetar ia mencoba menyentuh layar smartphonenya dan bersiap menekan tanda panggil ketika Kim Namjoon melempar sebungkus sandwich ke pangkuannya.

"Tidak pakai _pickles_. Saus tomat. Dan daging medium." Namjoon tersenyum. Map putih berada di genggamannya. "kesukaanmu. Benar?"

Jungkook mendengus, memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku bajunya lalu mengambil gulungan sandwich hangat. "Aku terkejut kau masih ingat."

Namjoon melangkah, berdiri di belakang kursi rodanya lalu mendorongnya hati-hati. "tentu saja. Aku hapal _snack_ setelah makan siang tiap dokter di lantai lima belas. Apalagi kau. Seleramu masih sama dengan tujuh tahun lalu."

"Aku bukan—" kata-kata itu terasa sakit, walau belum ia suarakan. "Aku bukan dokter, _lagi_."

Mereka sampai di depan _vending mechine._ Namjoon mengambil beberapa yang koin dari saku celananya lalu menekan tombol untuk kopi dan soda.

"Kau masih seorang dokter," ucap Namjoon pelan. membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kaleng kopi dan soda di bawah mesin _vending mechine_. "aku benci mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Jangan katakan lagi," gusar Namjoon. Meletakkan kaleng kopi di pangkuan Jungkook lalu kembali mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Pasien pertamaku adalah seorang pengendara motor." Jungkook bersuara, mengatupkan bibirnya yang kering dan jemari mencengkram bungkus sandwich serta kaleng kopi sekaligus. Namjoon masih patuh mendorong kursi rodanya sambil mendengarkan dengan tekun. "TA di pertengahan bulan November. Motornya tergelincir di jalanan bersalju dan menabrak sebuah mobil van. Aku masih menjadi dokter magang di sini. Di tahun ke dua. Berjaga di ruang ER hampir dua puluh jam sehari. Hari itu Dokter Yoon sedang berada di OR. Dokter Choi tengah menangani pasien dalam kecelakaan yang sama; si pengendara mobil van. Kakinya terjepit di bawah kursi kemudi. Harus diamputasi. Pasien ini datang lima belas menit lebih lambat. Tidak ada dokter yang berjaga. Dan Dokter Yoon yang memintaku untuk menanganinya. Femurnya hancur, lengan dan tulang iga patah. Saat masuk ke dalam ruang ER aku tidak menemukan femoralis dan karotisnya. Lima menit berada di ER saat kami sedang menunggu untuk CT-Scan, tiba-tiba saja dia mengalami SCA. Jantungnya berhenti. Tidak ada denyut nadi. Aku melakukan kompresi dada selama hampir empat menit. Menyambungkan EKG, defibrilator, 150 joule, lalu 200 joule. Kemudian Suster Yoo menyentuh lenganku. Mencengkramnya kuat dan menggelengkan kepala."

Mereka tiba di ruang kafetaria yang ramai. Namjoon sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan kaleng soda dan bungkus sandwich miliknya yang belum tersentuh.

"Pukul 19:39. Aku mengumumkan waktu kematiannya. Untuk pertama kalinya namaku yang tertera pada _Death Sertification_. Pasien pertamaku. Meninggal dalam ruang ER," Jungkook menggertakkan giginya yang gemetar. "melihatnya terbujur kaku dengan jantung berhenti berdetak dengan keluarganya yang menangisi kepergiannya membuatku marah. Benar-benar marah. _Bagaimana bisa_. Bagaimana bisa satu organ vital seukuran genggaman tangangku dengan massa 300gram bisa menjadi penentu kehidupan. Licik sekali. Satu detaknya menghilang terasa ikut mengambil alih nafasku. Aku selalu ketakutan ketika melihat EKG pasienku. Tiap grafik kecilnya yang berjalan tidak pernah gagal membunuhku. Aku takut melihat garis lurus panjang serta dengingannya yang menyebalkan. Namun sebenci-bencinya aku pada garis lurus itu, aku lebih benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci melihat satu nyawa yang terlepas dari genggamanku. Aku benci melihat tanda merah di ruang OR. Aku benci menggenggam _scalpel_ dalam jariku. Seratus lima puluh orang. Jari ini bertanggung jawab atas seratus lima puluh orang yang meninggal." Jungkook mengangkat jemarinya yang bergetar, "tetapi jari ini juga sudah menyelamatkan lima ratus dua puluh orang. _Dan yang lebih membuatku benci adalah kenyataan jika jari ini tidak bisa lagi melakukannya_."

Namjoon memandang Jungkook dalam. Letih dan rasa kasihan bercampur dalam tatapannya. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke permukaan meja. Menaruh map putih yang sedari tadi di genggamnya lalu meletakannnya di atas meja. Menepuk permukaan map lalu mendorongnya lembut ke arah Jungkook.

"Rekayasa Jaringan," mulai Namjoon tegas. Ia membuka kaitan kaleng soda hingga terbuka. Suara desisannya menarik perhatian Jungkook dari kepatuhannya menatap map putih di hadapannya. "penggunaan kombinasi teknik sel, rekayasa dan material dalam pemanfaatan biokimia dan fisiokimia untuk meningkatkan atau menggantikan fungsi biologis. Banyak digunakan dalam bidang kedokteran dalam bentuk benang jahit luka berupa kolagen atau alifatik. Hanya sebatas itu. Tetapi rekayasa jaringan bisa lebih dari itu. Mereka dapat menggunakan sel hidup sebagai bahan pembangun. Jarimu yang rusak. Ligamen dan tendormu yang hancur. Bahkan tulang selangkanganmu yang remuk. Bisa disembuhkan dengan ini." Namjoon menenggak sodanya. "Korea Selatan masih melarang pengguanaan nanoteknologi dalam rekayasa jaringan. Masih dianggap menyalahi aturan dan melanggar janji mulia dokter. Membutuhkan keberanian untuk mengekstrasi sel dengan alat sentrifugal. Teknologi ini bisa digunakan dalam hal buruk di tangan yang salah, itu sebabnya Korea Selatan belum mau menindaklanjuti penelitiannya. Tetapi tidak dengan Amerika."

Namjoon memberi perintah dalam tatapannya untuk Jungkook membuka lembaran map. Pemuda itu membukanya dengan perlahan. Mata berkaca-kaca dan raut tidak percaya yang sedih.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Jungkook-a." gumam Namjoon. "Kau tidak pernah sendiri." Lanjutnya penuh kasih sayang. "bukan hanya kau yang sakit melihat keadaan tanganmu. Bukan hanya kau yang berjuang. Aku dan Seokjin mati-matian mendapatkannya."

"Karena dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini?"

"Jeon Jungkook." gerit Namjoon tertahan amarah.

"Koreksi. Ayahnya yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

Namjoon mengetatkan dagu. Menatap Jungkook murka lalu menarik nafas lelah yag berisi simpatik tulus. "Jika ada yang menyesali kejadian yang menimpamu selain dirimu dan Taehyung. Maka itu adalah Seokjin."

Jungkook mendengus, "menyesalinya?" ia mendorong map putih itu hingga terjatuh ke pangkuan Namjoon. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihannya. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Berhenti jadi berengsek dan dengarkan aku!" Namjoon kini menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya sarat sekali oleh kekecewaan. Ia mengambil map putih yang terjatuh di pangkuannya kembali ke atas permukaan meja. "Kau bersikap seolah duniamu hancur dan menyimpan kebencianmu seorang diri lalu diam-diam menyalahkan orang lain. Kau tahu apa tentang hidup? Kau tahu apa tentang penyesalan? _Kau tahu apa?_ yang kau lakukan hanya menyerah dan diam seperti orang bodoh. Di mana gelarmu? Di mana?! Kau diam saja saat Seokjin terang-terangan mengatakan gelar yang tersandang di pundakmu harus dicabut? Kau diam saja! Tidak melakukan apa-apa! _Dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah-seolah kau bisa menanganinya seorang diri?_ "

"Aku muak dengan ini semua!" Jungkook balas berucap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangisannya menggantung. Siap meledak dalam lanjutan ucapannya. "Aku muak berhubungan dengan keluarga mereka lagi. _Aku muak harus melihat wajah Taehyung setiap hari dan berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja._ Aku muak dengan kondisiku. Aku muak pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti berpura-pura!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpura-pura!" Namjoon menggeritkan ucapannya penuh kekecewaan. Namun suaranya kini melembut. "Kau kira kau menangis seorang diri? Kau kira Taehyung tidak diam-diam berlari ke _rooftop_ lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya? Kau kira Seokjin tidak menangis di ruangannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan membenci ayahnya yang selama ini menjadi sosok pahlwan baginya? Kau kira hanya kau seorang yang menderita?" Namjoon menatapnya. Diam beberapa saat lalu berucap. "Aku tidak bisa mengubah pendirianmu. Kau sudah dewasa. Kau tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri." Namjoon mengehela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan adik dari sahabat terbaikku, dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan satu dokter terhebatku."

Jungkook terpaku, jemari kaku dan bergetar menatap kertas putih dalam map yang diulurkan Namjoon.

 _Transfer Patient Notice : Jungkook Jeon._

 _To : John Hopkins Medicine Baltimore Maryland, United States._

.

.

.

"Nyonya Jeon, selamat pagi!" Taehyung tengah sibuk menggasak rambutnya yang setengah basah dengan handuk kecil. Terburu mendatangi ruang inap Jungkook setelah membersihkan diri di ruangan Seokjin dan meminjam baju kakaknya. Sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung yang kurus. Lengannya melampaui jemarinya. Taehyung harus mengenakan _belt_ sekencang mungkin agar celana milik Seokjin yang dikenakannya tidak melorot di pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi, _sunshine_." Nyonya Jeon menepuk pipinya lembut.

"Tumben sudah ada di rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali," handuknya tersangkut di lekukan lehernya. Membiarkan rambutnya yang setengah basah menutupi dahinya dan menerbangkan aroma shampo Seokjin yang sepahit kopi.

Nyonya Jeon mengambil lengan kanan Taehyung. Dengan perlahan melipat lengan kemeja Taehyung yang terlampau panjang. "Jungkook tidak memberitahumu?" tanyanya terlihat terkejut.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya melihat perhatian Nyonya Jeon yang tulus. Hampir membuatnya menangis melihat betapa telatennya wanita itu melipat lengan kemejanya dengan lipatan yang rapi dan ringkas.

"Beritahu apa?" tanggapnya lambat. Nyonya Jeon mengambil lengan kirinya dan kembali melipat lengan kemejanya.

Wanita itu menatap Taehyung. Mengelus pergelangan Taehyung yang kurus. "Jungkook diperbolehkan pulang hari ini."

"H-Hari ini?" ia melebarkan bola matanya tak percaya. Senang namun merasa terkhianati. "Aku akan bantu beres-beres."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut, menepuk lengan Taehyung. "Tidak perlu. Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"Ei, tidak apa." Taehyung membalas senyumannya. "aku akan bawa beberapa barang Jungkook. Kapan pulangnya? Aku hapal alamat rumah Jungkook."

"Taehyung," wanita itu menyimpan simpatik di suaranya. "Jungkook akan pulang bersama kami."

"Ke Busan?" Pasti Taehyung seolah ingin suara Nyonya Jeon membohongi telinganya.

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk, "aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tingga seorang diri di Seoul dengan kondisinya. Jungkook juga setuju. Ia butuh istirahat."

Taehyung menampilkan senyuman terpaksa. "Benar."

"Kau harus sering mampir," Nyonya Jeon mengusap lengan Taehyung. "Jungkook di dalam. Sedang menunggumu."

Ia berlalu sambil mengatakan bahwa harus memanggil suaminya ke ruang inap Jungkook untuk mengambil beberapa tas keperluan Jungkook. Meremas jemari Taehyung hangat sembari mengedikkan kepala agar Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar inap Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeser pintu ruang inap Jungkook. Menatap sosoknya yang duduk di kursi roda dengan jemari mengelus bekas infusan di lengannya. Jungkook nampak tenang. Menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Helaian rambutnya tersibak. Dan aromanya semanis shampo stoberi yang Taehyung bubuhkan di rambutnya. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit yang membosankan. Kaus putihya dimasukkan ke dalam celana jins. Dengan jaket bomber berwarna coklat dan Rolex di pergelangan tangan.

"Hei," panggilnya pelan. Berjalan mendekat dan menatap tumpukan tas di atas tempat tidur. Ia meluruhkan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur Jungkook yang terlipat rapi."Kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pulang hari ini."

Jungkook menarik nafas. Mengulum senyuman kecil yang begitu canggung. "Kau sibuk."

"Maaf," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gugup. "tapi setidaknya beritahu aku. Kau bisa kirimi aku pesan atau telpon."

Kini tarikan nafas Jungkook terdengar jengah. "Kau mengharapkan jari rusak ini mengirimimu pesan?" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan jemarinya yang begetar.

"Tidak begitu," gumam Taehyung kalah. "Aku hanya… terkejut. Kau tiba-tiba saja pulang. Kau sudah oke? Kakimu oke?"

" _Terkejut_ ," Jungkook menyuarakan dengusan pendek. "Seperti apa? seperti kau yang tidak memberitahuku tentang dirimu, _Isajangnim_?"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Beribu alasan masuk dan berebut untuk disuarakan tetapi yang ia lafalkan hanyalah serangkaian permintaan maaf yang basi. Jemarinya bergerak pasrah—setengah takut akan tatapan Jungkook yang menusuk. Otaknya memberi perintah telak. _Beritahu Jungkook. Beritahu Jungkook. Beritahu Jungkook. Beritahu dia semuanya. Jangan lagi simpan rahasia_. Tergagap di tempatnya mencoba menjelaskan. "Jungkook dengar—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Jungkook memutar kursi rodanya lalu mengulurkan sebuah surat dilapisi amplop putih bersih. Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Langkah terhenti untuk mendekati Jungkook sembari mengambilnya dari tangan Jungkook dengan mata kebingungan.

"Surat pengunduran diri."

"Maaf?"

Taehyung berharap ia salah dengar. Ia berharap Jungkook tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang penuh ketenangan menyakitkan. Ia berharap surat di jemarinya yang mengkerut gelisah dapat menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia berharap dirinya datang dengan senyuman lebar lalu memeluk Jungkook yang membalas pelukannya. Ia berharap posisinya saat ini bisa dihapus dari kehidupannya. Ia berharap waktu berjalan sangat cepat hingga ia tidak bisa mengingat rentetan ucapan Jungkook yang mengalir mulus.

"Surat pengunduran diri." Jungkook mengulangnya lebih percaya diri. "aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat."

"Tidak." Tolak Taehyung sambil menggeleng. "aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Tidak akan."

"Lalu apa?" Jungkook menatapnya tajam. "kau mau dokter cacat sepertiku berada di ruang operasi rumah sakitmu?"

"Jungkook."

"Aku berhenti."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku berhenti."

" _Apa kau membenciku sekarang_?"

Bibirnya kering. Suaranya sengau diantara hembusan angin yang menimpan tubuhnya dari jendela. Taehyung mencoba tegar. Menelan air liurnya tenang walau tenggorakannya terasa mencakar. Rasa sakitnya merayap dari hatinya menuju matanya yang panas.

"Dengan apa? Keadaanku? Atau kau yang terlalu sibuk?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya gusar. "Kau masih butuh mendengar jawaban dariku?" Jungkook berbalik tanya. Mata melirik Taehyung tajam dengan bibir terkatup rapat, menyimpan cerita tersendiri yang tak bisa terkuak. Dinding itu kembali. Jungkook membuat sebuah dinding tebal yang tidak akan bisa Taehyung rubuhkan dengan segala cara kecuali Jungkook memberitahu cara ampuhnya padanya.

"Ya," Taehyung menjawab letih, menggigit bibir bawahnya merana lalu menarik nafas. "biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang." Bisiknya lemah. "aku ingin tidur dan memimpikanmu. Bukan mimpi tentang kau yang merangkak keluar dari puing mobilmu yang hancur. Bukan mimpi tentang jarimu yang rusak dan cita-citamu yang hangus terbakar karena ulah Ayahku. Bukan mimpi tentang tangisanmu setiap kali merasa yakin kau sendirian di ruanganmu. Aku ingin bermimpi tentang ciumanmu, pelukanmu, _dirimu_. Bukan tentang bagaimana aku menghancurkan hidupmu, tetapi tentang bagaimana aku dan kau hidup bahagia."

Taehyung menggeram di bawah kesadarannya, menyugar rambutnya hingga acak-acakkan. Ia ingin bersimpuh di hadapan Jungkook yang duduk tenang di roda kursinya, mengambil jemarinya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Taehyung tidak bisa hidup seperti ini.

"Aku tidak membencimu," Jungkook berujar tipis, seakan tidak ingin Taehyung mendengarnya. "aku tidak membencimu," Jungkook mengulangnya lebih keras.

"Katakan, dan tatap mataku." Pinta Taehyung, berdiri di depan Jungkook dan menarik dagu Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taehyung dengan ketulusan yang selalu Taehyung rindukan. Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Lembut dan halus, sebelum menghilang seiring dengan ucapan yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu," ia mengulangnya dengan patuh, memaknai ucapannya hingga Taehyung percaya. " _tetapi aku ingin kau hancur_."

Taehyung merasakan bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya goyah dan rubuh. Ia menatap nyalang ke mata Jungkook. Mendalami perkataan yang diucapkan Jungkook begitu mudah dan gamblang. Bola matanya melebar, melihat keseriusan di nada Jungkook yang penuh ketenangan. Tusukannya benar-benar nyata. Taehyung hampir merasa ia tidak lagi bernafas. Jantungnya tidak lagi berfungsi. Paru-parunya ambruk. Dunia Taehyung luluh lantah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin kau hancur sebagaimana diriku yang hancur saat ini. Aku ingin kau terus bermimpi buruk, melihatku dalam keadaan yang menderita hingga kau _membenci_ dirimu sendiri." Gerit ucapan Jungkook penuh keperihan, mata terus menatap Taehyung tanpa cela. "aku ingin kau menangis saat mengingatku. Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku dan tersiksa karenanya. Kau tidak bisa memelukku, tidak bisa menyentuhku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan kau akan menderita, _tepat sepertiku_."

Taehyung menahan deguk tangisannya, tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Ia akhirnya benar-benar bersimpuh di hadapan Jungkook, membiarkan lututnya lebam akibat kejatuhannya yang mutlak. Ia menyuarakan tangisan tanpa suara, melihat mata Jungkook yang berair namun sedingin salju. Menonjok relung hati Taehyung yang berdarah.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku," ia meminta dengan bisikan penuh sakit hati. Jemari menangkup milik Jungkook dan mencoba meremasnya. Jungkook tidak menolak, tidak juga membalas. Dingin. Jemari Jungkook terasa dingin.

"Lalu kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku _mati_?" Jungkook berkedip, menghilangkan genangan air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau menarikku _kembali_? Kenapa kau membawaku kembali hanya untuk menerima kenyataan aku _tidak bisa lagi_ menjadi diriku? Apa ini membuatmu senang? Mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu sedalam ini membuatmu senang? Apa kau tidak paham akibat dari ini semua? Kau protes padaku karena aku menyimpan berita kepulanganku seorang diri. Lalu kau apa? Kau menyimpan banyak rahasia dan kau memintaku untuk mengerti? Apa melihatku _menderita_ membuatmu _senang_?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu!" Jungkook berteriak serak. "Kau pikir aku bisa membencimu? Setelah Ayahmu merenggut masa depanku, kau pikir aku akan membencimu? Setelah semua yang aku lalui seorang diri. Aku menganggap kau akan terus berada di sisiku. Aku menganggap aku akan bertarung bersamamu. Kita! Kita berdua! Itu yang kau katakan! Aku dan kau. Hanya kita. Tapi apa? Kau terlalu sibuk, _Isajangnim_. Kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu sendiri. Jangan bicarakan tentang penderitaan saat kau tidak bisa membayangkan sulitnya diriku berjalan seorang diri selama kau pergi."

"Aku melakukannya dengan alasan!"

"Bertahan di sisiku membutuhkan banyak alasan? Sesulit itu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi egois seperti ini?"

"Woah," Jungkook mendengus marah. "aku egois? Aku menyimpan semua kemarahanku karena aku mencintaimu. _Aku menahan semuanya dan aku yang egois?_ "

"Jungkook—" Taehyung mencoba menggapai jemari Jungkook. Tetapi ia kini menolaknya. _Jungkook menolaknya_. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya yang bergetar hebat dan menjauhkannya dari sentuhan Taehyung. "Ini sulit untukku. Sulit sekali. Aku bertarung dengan banyak hal. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini semua. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang berjuang di sini. Aku menyesal tidak bisa berada di sisimu. Aku marah setiap hari mengingatnya, aku—"

"Dengar," Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung. Terdengar benar-benar jengah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia mengalihkan matanya gusar agar tidak bertemu dengan mata coklat Taehyung yang meluluhkannya dalam sekejap. " _Mari hentikan_."

Sekali lagi, dunianya runtuh tak bersisa.

"Tidak," balas Taehyung dengan renggutan sedih di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol gerit sedih dan raungan tangisannya. Matanya panas. Panas sekali. Dan dadanya sakit. Sangat sakit. "Tidak mau." Taehyung menggeleng terus-menerus. "tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau!"

"Aku butuh waktu, Tae _Hyung_."

"Tidak mau!" kini ia menjerit. Terlihat sangat kanak-kanak namun ekspresi sedih dan gerit sakit hatinya menancap ke relung hati Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu. _Aku tidak_ —kau bilang kau akan lakukan apapun untukku! Dan begitupun aku padamu. Kau sedang mencoba membuatku membencimu, 'kan? Kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

Jungkook menghela nafas tenang. "kau boleh membenciku sekarang."

"Berengsek," Taehyung hampir saja mendorong Jungkook yang terduduk di kursi rodanya. Tetapi menyakiti Jungkook adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan jikapun ia sekarat. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Matanya bengkak. Bayangan Jungkook mengabur di pelupuk matanya. "Jadi ini yang kau rencanakan? Membuatku cinta mati lalu _membuangku_? Kau lakukan hal yang tepat dilakukan Hoseok Hyung padaku. Kalian berdua puas? Menghancurkan hatiku membuat kalian puas?" Taehyung merapatkan gigi-giginya. Kembali mengusap air mata dengan lengan kemejanya. "Aku percaya kau Jungkook! Aku percaya kau sepenuh hatiku."

" _Aku muak_ ," ultimatum itu akhirnya terucap. Gerit sakit dan jengah serta kebencian di wajah Jungkook akhirnya keluar. Matanya yang tenang kini mengandung kemarahan yang melahap jantung Taehyung menuju kegelapan. "Aku muak terus-menerus berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja di hadapanmu. Aku muak memasang wajah tenang dan menahan seluruh kemarahanku. Aku muak, Kim Taehyung."

"Aku menawarkanmu _diriku_. Kau boleh marah padaku kapan saja. Aku tidak menahanmu. Aku akan terus di sisi—"

" _Lalu_ _di mana kau?_ " Jungkook kembali menyela. Jemari mencengkram helaian rambutnya begitu kalap. "Di mana kau dua minggu terakhir?! Aku harus makan sendiri dengan tangan sialanku yang tidak berhenti bergetar saat kau berkata dengan manisnya kau akan memegang sumpitnya untukku. Aku harus sendirian ketika Seokjin menyuntikkan obat-obat jahanamnya ke tubuhku dan kau tidak ada di sisiku! Aku menahannya seorang diri saat kau berkata dengan jelas dan kukuh bahwa aku tidak pernah sendiri! Semua orang berkata aku tidak sendirian namun itu adalah kenyataannya. _Aku selalu sendirin_. Lalu di mana kau?! Di mana janjimu, Taehyung-sii?"

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya kelu. Tubuhnya runtuh dalam tiap untaian kata yang Jungkook lemparkan padanya. Taehyung bangkit berdiri dengan lututnya yang goyah. Melangkah maju hingga menjulang tinggi di hadapan Jungkook. Hembusan nafasnya penuh amarah. Kini, api amarah tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Ia terpancing oleh ucapan Jungkook. Hatinya terbakar dan hangus tak berbekas mendengar untaian kata Jungkook yang menusuk.

"Benar! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penderitaanmu! Yang aku tahu hanya penderitaan diriku sendiri. Benar! aku melanggar janjiku sendiri! Aku tidak bisa menyeret diriku berada di sisimu dua puluh empat jam. Benar! Aku memang egois! Yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana caraku untuk membuatmu terus berada di pelukanku. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah betapa aku mencintai dokter muda yang selalu membawakanku coklat hangat dan tidak marah sama sekali saat aku mengumpatinya untuk pergi _! Lalu kenapa aku tidak biarkan saja kau mati?_ Benar! kenapa aku tidak biarkan saja kau mati! Kenapa juga aku harus mengemis pada Ayahku untuk keselamatanmu! Kenapa juga aku harus menyiapkan drama picisan di hadapan Ayahku! _Mati saja sana, Jeon Jungkook!_ "

Taehyung membersit berisik. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu semarah dan sebenci apapun kau padaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Tidak akan_. Tetapi mendengar kata-katamu membuatku sadar; _Perjuanganku sia-sia._ Permohonanku pada Ayahku sia-sia. Namjoon Hyung benar; kau benar-benar diam seperti orang bodoh. Kau lebih memilih menyerah. Kau memilih untuk melepas semuanya dan meratapinya lalu menyimpan kebenciannya sendirian. Aku tidak memintamu untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapanku! Aku ingin kau menangis dan ambruk di hadapanku! _Aku juga ingin kau hancur, Jeon Jungkook._ Aku ingin kau berteriak menyalahkanku, aku ingin kau menangis di pundakku, aku ingin kau menonjok dan memakiku! Hancurlah. _Hancur._ Aku bisa mengambil pecahannya satu-persatu hingga pecahannya mampu melukaiku, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah membuatmu kembali utuh. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa utuh tanpaku. J-jangan pernah berpikir sedikitpun kau bisa berdiri sendiri tanpaku." Mengambil nafas panjang yang gemetar. Taehyung mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya dan mengetatkan dagunya. Keningnya berkerut penuh kepercayaan.

"Benar!" Ia menepuk dadanya yang sesak. "Mari akhiri! Hentikan ini semua! Pergi sesukamu! Benci aku! Menyerahlah pada duniamu, pada gelarmu, dan…, pada diriku."

Jungkook tidak menahannya. Saat Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu, Jungkook _tidak_ menahannya. Tidak memanggilnya. Tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tidak melakukan apapun. Taehyung menghentikkan pikiran untuk berbalik dan meminta maaf. Memeluk Jungkook lalu menarik kata-katanya kembali. Namun ia lelah. Ia juga lelah. Ia letih dengan kondisinya dengan Jungkook. Ia _juga_ butuh waktu.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek, Jeon Jungkook."

Kata-kata perpisahan mereka pahit. Bertahan di ujung lidah masing-masing saat mereka terlelap. Air mata mereka terasa panas. Jatuh di atas bantal diiringi pecahan hati mereka yang berserakan. Tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka berniat menarik kata-kata itu kembali.

.

.

.

Park Jimin sudah sering melihat Taehyung mabuk. Bahkan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah, Taehyung mampu menenggak lima kaleng bir dalam kamarnya ditemani Jimin, atau ketika mereka di klub, atau saat mereka berhenti di supermarket setelah selesai dengan kelas di masa kuliah. Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali Jimin melihat Taehyung mabuk. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taehyung mabuk dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya. Taehyung terbiasa mabuk sambil berteriak marah, merenggut sedih begitu menggemaskan sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya yang lucu kemudian merayu Jimin agar membawanya menginap di apartemen Jimin alih-alih ke rumahnya sendiri. Jimin akan membawanya ke jalanan raya lengang yang tak lagi terpakai hingga mereka berdua bisa mabuk tanpa gangguan. Mendengar gerutuan dan jerit kemarahan Taehyung pada dunia dengan genggaman botol birnya yang melemah lalu teler di pundak Jimin.

Lelehan air mata di pipi Taehyung tidak berhenti, terus menetes membasahi permukaan meja dan punggung lengannya. Jemarinya menggenggam sumpit. Mata memerah dan penuh air mata sambil melahap galbi dengan tekun. Sesekali ia membersit. Mengusap air matanya hanya untuk kembali turun.

"Imo! Satu botol lagi!" teriaknya serak. Mengunyah potongan daging sapi yang menggembung di pipinya dengan perlahan. Menggumamkan terimakasih yang manis pada bibi penjual yang membawakannya satu botol soju. Ia menuangkan sojunya ke gelas mungil di hadapannya. Mengisinya penuh-penuh lalu menenggaknya cepat. Kembali mengunyah galbi dengan mata tekun menatap lurus ke permukaan meja.

"I-imo... _hiks_ , satu g-gal—"

"Tidak usah Eommonim," sela Jimin cepat. Tersenyum pada bibi penjual sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Galbimu masih setumpuk." Peringat Jimin, mengetukkan jemarinya ke permukaan meja dengan mata menatap sebal.

Ada di masa Jimin tidak bisa menolak mata sedih Taehyung yang berpendar menggemaskan. Membuatnya berpikir untuk menarik Taehyung ke dalam selimut lalu menyembunyikannya di dalam kamar. Dan Taehyung tengah melakukannya, saat ini, tepat di depan Jimin. Merenggut sangat manis dengan potongan tulang iga besar dalam genggamannya. Ia membersit lalu mengusap pipinya hingga bercak kecap menggores pipinya yang basah.

"Siapa kau?" Taehyung mabuk. Benar-benar mabuk. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Taehyung kau—"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Taehyung beringsut mundur dari kursi plastik yang tengah di dudukinya.

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah. Mengikuti permainan Taehyung lalu menuangkan cairan soju ke gelas mungil kemudian menenggaknya cepat. Mengerang merasakan pahit yang bertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Ya!" Taehyung berteriak marah. "Kenapa kau minum dari botol sojuku?!" Taehyung kembali menangis perih. Meninggalkan potongan tulang besar yang tadi digenggamnya lalu menarik botol soju dari hadapan Jimin. "Pergi ambil milikmu. Ini milikku."

"Terakhir aku melihatmu semabuk ini adalah saat Seokjin Hyung membekukan kartu kreditmu. Di tahun kedua kuliah. Tetapi ini lebih parah. Kau bahkan menangis." gumam Jimin tak percaya.

Taehyung mengusap matanya, "darimana kau tahu namaku? dan—" Taehyung menyipitkan mata, "darimana kau tahu Seokjin Hyung?"

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya mampu menghela nafas. "Lupakan. Penjelasanku tidak akan berguna jika kau mabuk setengah mati seperti ini. Berhenti menangis. Aku akan antar kau ke rumahmu. Ah tidak, aku akan bawa kau ke apartemenku dan Yoongi. Sebentar, aku akan hubungi Yoongi Hyung." Jimin mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya sambil berkata jahat dan tersenyum sadis. "Kau mati di tangannya, Tae-a. Dia benci sekali mencium aroma alkohol. Jangan panggil aku jika dia—"

"Apa kau juga tahu Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung kini tengah menumpu dagunya dengan ujung mulut botol. Mata setengah mengantuk dan pipi memerah karena mabuk. " _Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook_." lafal Taehyung sempurna. Ia cegukan. Mengernyitkan kening lalu kembali cegukan. "Kau kenal Jeon Jungkook?"

Kepatuhannya menatap layar smartphone terhenti dan mengangkat wajah. Menatap wajah kacau Taehyung yang kini membersit berisik. Menenggak cairan alkohol dari botolnya langsung lalu menggigiti bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melupakannya tetapi namanya menempel di otakku," ucap Taehyung diiringi senyuman malas. "Aku terbangun di pagi hari, dan yang pertama muncul di pikiranku hanya namanya. Aku bekerja seperti mesin, dan namanya tetap melekat di sana. Aku mencoba mabuk, tetapi kenapa namanya tidak juga menghilang?" Taehyung meletakkan botol sojunya keras-keras ke atas meja. "Siapa Jeon Jungkook itu? kenapa semua ucapannya menjadi kenyataan? Kenapa aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri? _Kenapa—aku sangat ingin memeluknya?_ "

Taehyung kembali menangis. Lelehan air matanya panas dan perih. Bahkan mengiris hati Jimin yang melihatnya. Ini adalah saat di mana sahabatnya itu benar-benar rubuh tak berdaya. "Aku bisa gila. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menangis dipelukannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Jimin-a. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau dia pergi, tetapi egoku menyuruhnya untuk pergi." Taehyung cegukan dan tubuhnya goyah di tempatnya. "aku _ingin ingin ingin_ Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Hanya Jungkook."

Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana kepala Taehyung jatuh di atas meja dan menangis ribut diiringi cegukan dan bersitannya yang kanak-kanak. Ia memperhatikan Taehyung yang mulai tenang dan nama Jungkook terus-menerus keluar dari belahan bibir Taehyung. Jimin memperhatikan. Tubuh Taehyung yang semakin kurus. Tergerus alkohol yang terlalu sering ia konsumsi. Di awal Jungkook pergi ke Busan dengan suara pamitannya yang pahit dan meninggalkan Taehyung. Jimin tahu semua akan kacau. Dari Taehyung yang tidak berhenti bekerja. Dari Taehyung yang menekan bel apartemennya pukul dua pagi dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas. Dari lamunan Taehyung yang tak wajar. Dari piring berisi masakan Yoongi yang diabaikan Taehyung begitu saja. Dari tonjokan yang Taehyung lemparkan ke pipinya ketika ia mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Jungkook. Jimin menutup mulutnya. Mencoba buta dengan perubahan Taehyung yang terlalu mencolok. Mencoba cuek ketika melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat. Mencoba tuli ketika mendengar suara muntahan Taehyung yang menyiksa di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Jimin mencoba segalanya. Menjadi teman mabuk Taehyung setiap malam, walau Min Yoongi berulang kali memarahinya dan melarangnya untuk mendekati alkohol. Menjadi penyangga saat Taehyung pingsan di pundaknya akibat kelelahan. Menjadi perisai saat pemuda itu tumbang dalam keadaan mabuk luar biasa.

Jimin belajar untuk tidak bertanya. Jimin berdiri untuk mengerti. Ia ingin Taehyung yang pertama membuka lukanya. Ia ingin Taehyung yang menunjukkan goretan lukanya pada Jimin dan meminta bantuan untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan Jimin tahu. Ia tahu. Obat untuk Taehyung hanyalah satu; Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan," desisan Yoongi meletupkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yoongi berlari ke arahnya. Wajah penuh rasa khawatir dan membuat Jimin ingin terburu mendekapnya. "dia mabuk lagi?!" Yoongi menatap nanar tubuh Taehyung yang teler.

Tersenyum. Jimin menggapai jemari Yoongi lalu menariknya mendekat. "Aku yang mengajaknya."

Lirikan Yoongi tajam, namun teramat manis. "kau mau mati?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Yoongi Hyung, mau membantuku?"

"Apa?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Ayo cari Jungkook."

.

.

.

"Tidah usah dorong!" gerung marah Taehyung. Jimin menampilkan cengirannya yang ramah. lengan terkalung di leher Yoongi lalu mengibaskan tangannya ceria.

"Sana. Cepat." Suruh Jimin. "Jangan sampai bunganya layu."

"Aku tidak yakin dia suka bunga," gumam Taehyung protes.

"Lalu kau mau bawa apa? keranjang berisi buah-buahan?" ejek Jimin. "Kau akan dikira tukang kurir."

"Bawel. Mana ada tukang kurir setampan aku," desis Taehyung. Mendapat dengusan mual Jimin berserta wajah mengejaknya yang menyebalkan. Taehyung menghirup buket mawar merah digenggamannya lalu tersenyum. "tapi aku rasa Jungkook tidak suka mawar merah. Ini terlalu cewek."

"Kata siapa?" Yoongi angkat suara. "aku suka mawar merah."

"Yap. Yoongi Hyung suka sekali mawar merah." Tanggap Jimin cepat.

"Mawar merah itu romantis," Yoongi menganggukkan kepala. "aku akan meleleh jika seseorang memberikannya padaku."

"Tapi Jungkook—" Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya. "dia mungkin lebih menyukai bunga yang sedikit maskulin. Bukan mawar merah seperti ini."

Jimin tertawa mendengar _bunga yang sedikit maskulin_ yang Taehyung ucapkan. Ia menahan derai tawanya ke pundak Yoongi yang menyikut perutnya sebal namun tidak menghilangkan kerutan tawa di wajahnya.

"Halah. Jungkook itu berjiwa romantis. Aku yakin dia akan meleleh—Jim, Diam!" Yoongi kembali menyikut perut Jimin.

"Bunga maskulin—pfft." Jimin kembali tertawa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi.

Taehyung benar-benar ingin menghantam kepala Jimin dengan buket bunga di genggamannya jika tidak ingat tiap tangkai mawar yang dipetiknya memanjatkan permohonan agar Jungkook mau memaafkannya. Semalam ia berkali-kali menatap ke cermin. Mengulang ucapan maaf dan sikap kanak-kanaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia ingin Jungkook kembali. Padanya. Menyembuhkannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berdiri sendiri tanpa Jungkook di sisinya.

"Hiraukan si bangsat ini, Tae-a!" Yoongi memeluk kepala Jimin hingga tenggelam di dadanya. "Sana. Masuk. Semangat!"

Menampilkan senyuman kotaknya yang ceria. Taehyung berlari kecil menuju gerbang rumah Jungkook yang megah. Setelah berkali-kali diyakinkan oleh Yoongi dan Jimin, juga bujukan Seokjin yang lembut. Taehyung akhirnya berani mengambil langkah ke depan. Kali ini, dia yang akan menghampiri Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Tepat seperti Jungkook yang kukuh mengambil langkah mendekati Taehyung apapun resikonya. Langkahnya gugup ketika masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Jungkook yang sepi. Derap kakinya yang menaiki undakan tangga terdengar sengau dan penuh kegugupan. Taehyung menghirup sekali lagi mawar merah segar di genggamannya lalu menekan bel rumah dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

Degup jantungnya bertalu. Ia kembali menekan bel rumah dan memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Ia ingin Jungkook.

Ia ingin bertemu Jungkook.

Ia ingin menatap Jungkook.

Ia ingin memeluk Jungkook.

Langkah derap kaki yang mendekati pintu meleburkan degup jantungnya. Membuat genggamannya pada buket bunganya mengerat dan mendesis gugup. Sebentar lagi. Satu langkah lagi. Taehyung bisa kembali melihat Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka matanya tepat ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Ia menampilkan senyuman cerah— namun seketika luntur melihat seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-annyeong Haseyo." Sapa Taehyung kebingungan. Membungkukkan tubuhnya kaku lalu melirik ukiran di pintu. Masih tertera Jeon's teramat cantik. Lalu kenapa…

"Mencari Keluarga Jeon?"

"Ne, Eommonim." Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

Wanita itu mengulum senyuman tipis. "Mereka pindah ke Amerika."

"Maaf?" tanggap Taehyung terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja genggaman buket di tangannya melemah dan nafasnya melambat.

"Keluarga Jeon resmi pindah ke Amerika, tiga hari lalu." Ulangnya lebih tegas dan jelas.

.

 _Aku ingin kau menangis saat mengingatku._

 _Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku dan tersiksa karenanya._

 _Kau tidak bisa memelukku._

 _Tidak bisa menyentuhku._

 _Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan kau akan menderita,_ _ **tepat sepertiku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dan pendertitaan Kim Taehyung baru saja dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Haaiiiii. Maafkan aku ini updatenya lama sekali TT. Karena entah kenapa tiap aku nulis Deter tuh akunya baper (?) /alay

BTW GIMANA KABAR KALIAN LIAT KAMBEK BANGTAN? Kalo aku jan tanya, tiap liat Jungkook fokus aku melukin laptop sambil nangis HUHU KENAPA DIA GANTENG BANGET HUHU /fliptable. Taehyung juga makin kayak bidadari dari khayangan, aku berasa pen kasih dia selendang bidadari /g. (gamau bahas tae pake headband karena udah gemeter duluan bayanginnya) dan semalem juga si Nochu-nim itu release cover We Don't Talk Anymore, aku dengernya sambil jenggutin mas-mas penjaga busway /rusuh/ Yaammpun ini curhatanku trash abis. WKWKWK.

Please support me, your review is give me totally a good mood! Thanks buat yang udah ngasih saran, koreksi, di chapter sebelumnya. Saranghae! /wink/

Rnr Juseyoooo~


	14. Chapter 14

Lorong.

Kim Taehyung berdiri di ujung lorong yang sepi. Aroma rumah sakit menusuk penciumannya. Membuat kepalanya pusing. Air Conditioner berhembus terlalu rendah. Dingin. Menyapa kulitnya begitu beku. Matanya berkedut menatap warna putih di sekelilingnya. Ubin-ubinya mengkilap karena terlalu sering disteril. Dinding-dinding di kanan-kirinya pun demikian. Catnya pucat. Menggambarkan sebagaimana raut wajahnya kini.

Di ujung sana. Satu belokan ke kanan. Taehyung dapat menemukan ruangan Jungkook. Berhadapan dengan ruangan milik seorang dokter digestif. Botol Aseptan terpasung apik di samping pintu, berisi cairan antiseptik pembersih tangan tanpa bilas yang selalu dibubuhkan Jungkook ke telapak tangannya sebelum dan sesudah pemuda itu mengontrol pasien. Taehyung seringkali dapat menghirup aroma _ethyl alkohol_ yang menyengat saat Jungkook mengecek detak jantungnya atau memeriksa retina matanya, namun telapak tangan Jungkook terasa lembut akibat campuran _emolient_ yang ada di dalam Aseptan.

Langkah kakinya pelan. Menggema dan menyeramkan. Detak jam yang terus berjalan di pergelangan tangannya menggambarkan pukul 2 lewat 10 menit. Pagi buta yang mencekam di rumah sakit yang teramat sepi. Seokjin sudah mewantinya untuk pulang. Beristirahat tenang dalam apartemen lalu kembali ke rumah sakit esok pagi. Tetapi, Taehyung malah menderap langkahnya ke sini. Menuju lorong sepi tempat ruangan Jungkook berada.

Langkah Taehyung pasti, walau tangannya mengepal erat. Hembusan nafasnya kencang, mengingatkannya untuk sadar dan terus melangkah, walau kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan dan kelopak matanya meredup kelelahan. Ketika langkahnya terhenti, berdiri menghadap pintu ruangan Jungkook yang tertutup. Air matanya mengumpul. Mengaburkan rangkaian nama Jungkook yang tertera di pintu di hadapannya.

Taehyung mengepalkan jari. Membawanya naik lalu mengetuk bahan kayunya yang berat. Buku jarinya kaku. Kepalan tangannya mengerat ketika tak terdengar apapun. Tak ada respon apapun. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu dengan kekuatan penuh, setengah mendobrak. _Memaksa._ Meminta dalam hembusan nafasnya yang mulai luruh.

"Jungkook," Ia berbisik. Dahi perlahan mulai menekan permukaan pintu yang dingin. Hatinya perih. Terluka teramat hebat. Lelehan darahnya menyakitinya sedemikian rupa hingga menyebabkan dadanya sesak tanpa ampun. Ia tenggelam. Pada seluruh rasa sakit yang mencengkram dadanya erat. Pada segelintir permintaannya yang berhembus semu. Pada setitik harapannya yang hancur lebur.

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang. Begitu gemetar. Begitu hancur. Air matanya meringsek keluar. Panas dan menyakitkan. Rengekan patah hatinya nyata terdengar di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Jungkook," ia kembali memanggil. Sepi. Hanya sepi yang menyapa. Tak ada sapaan dari Jungkook. Tak ada langkah terburu Jungkook untuk membuka pintu. Tak ada Jungkook. Dia tidak ada.

Jeon Jungkook tidak ada dalam rapat dokter yang biasa dilakukan sebulan sekali. Jeon Jungkook tidak ada di lorong rumah sakit yang sibuk dengan jas dokternya yang berkibar ribut. Jeon Jungkook tidak ada dalam langkah cepatnya membawa pasien sembari mendorong tempat tidur beroda. Jeon Jungkook tidak ada dalam ruang operasi yang menyala merah. Jeon Jungkook tidak ada di manapun. Tidak terduduk di samping _vending mechine_ sembari menenggak kopinya. Tidak di kursi kafetaria dengan nampan makanannya yang penuh. Tidak dalam deguk tawanya bersama Jimin sembari keluar dari ruang operasi dengan noda darah di keningnya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak ada, dan butuh keberanian serta keyakinan tinggi bagi Taehyung untuk mengakuinya; _bahwa Jungkook tak lagi di sampingnya_.

Tidak ada pelukannya yang beraroma etanol. Tak ada kibasan jas dokternya yang membuat Taehyung selalu mengerutkan hidung ketika menghirup aromanya. Tak lagi ada tawa berisiknya dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Tak ada lagi omelannya akan makanan yang dikonsumsi Taehyung. Tak lagi ada untuk memeluk Taehyung di malam ia merasa ini terlalu berat baginya untuk dilalui seorang diri. Tak lagi ada untuk kecupan lembut di kening Taehyung dan bisikan nyanyian indahnya dalam tidur Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook tidak ada.

Kepalan tangan Taehyung meluruh. Kening bertumpu pada permukaan pintu sembari membersit berisik. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kencang sebelum berucap,

"Kuhitung sampai tiga," Menjilat bibirnya yang kering sembari berbisik lirih lalu melanjutkan. "dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus membuka pintu sialan ini. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus muncul di hadapanku. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus ada menemaniku."

Ia menghela nafas, "Satu."

Air matanya meluruh. Turun ke pipinya dan menggantung di dagunya.

"Dua,"

Jantungnya remuk. Terhempas menyedihkan.

"Tiga,"

Dalam deguk tangisannya yang semakin hebat. Pintu di hadapannya kukuh tertutup. Dalam tangisannya yang penuh kehancuran, Taehyung tak lagi tahu kemana ia harus meminta bantuan. Dadanya terinjak. Menyumbat paru-parunya hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ada dua telapak tangan yang menekan dadanya. Membuatnya mati rasa dan ambruk. Sulit untuk membedakan mana realita dan mana kenyataan. Pijakannya tak lagi pasti. Jungkook sudah mengambil semua kewarasannya. Menggenggamnya dalam kepalan tangan dan meninggalkan Taehyung setengah gila.

"Tiga," ia masih berbisik pilu dengan suara serak.

"Tiga," kepalan tangannya menonjok permukaan kayu yang keras hingga membuat buku jarinya berdenyut.

"Tiga," geramannya berubah menjadi rengekan. Buku jarinya memerah dan bergetar.

" _Tiga_ ,"

Dan dalam bisikan angka _tiga_ untuk yang keseratus kali. Pintu di hadapannya tetap tertutup. Bergeming.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / Park Jimin /**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Love is so painful; goodbyes are even_ _ **more**_ _painful."_

 _._

 _._

"Hei, Tae. Mau dengar lelucon?"

Taehyung mengangkat kelopak matanya lirih. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Ia mengeratkan sumpit dalam genggaman. Mengambil satu telur gulung lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Berhenti memberikan Taehyung lelucon aneh," gerung Yoongi di samping Jimin. Sibuk menusuk rusuk Jimin sembari membuka satu-persatu makanan yang dibuatnya. Tertata rapi dalam kotak-kotak kecil _lunch box_ berwarna biru.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghibur, _Hyungie_." Rengek Jimin. Begitu kanak-kanak dan terlihat seratus sembilan puluh derajat berbeda dari Jimin yang mengendalikan ruang operasi dengan nada tenang dan jemarinya yang cekatan. "Lelucon seperti itu sedang tren sekali di rumah sakit."

"Lelucon anehmu itu tidak berguna," gertak Yoongi. "Makan saja yang banyak. Lupakan leluconnya."

Dalam satu gertakan dari Yoongi, Jimin menurut dengan patuh. Pada akhirnya menyantap masakan buatan Yoongi dengan pujian dan beberapa kali mengajak Taehyung untuk berbincang. Tetapi, Taehyung lebih banyak diam. Kunyahannya taat. Makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa hambar. Entah memang Yoongi lupa memberikan garam atau lidahnya yang bermasalah. Cengkraman sumpitnya gemetar saat mencoba mengambil potongan daging. Kunyahannya berhenti hingga membuat pipinya menggembung. Ia memperhatikan sumpit dalam kungkup jemarinya dengan pandangan semu.

Apa Jungkook sudah bisa menggunakan sumpit?

Apa Jungkook sudah lihai menggenggam pena dan kembali menulis dengan rangkain tulisannya yang buruk dan sulit dibaca?

Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?

Apa dia makan dengan baik?

Apa dia juga tersiksa sepertinya?

"Taehyung," Yoongi memanggil namanya lembut. "Hei," ia menepuk lembut punggung tangan Taehyung.

Ia ingin berhenti menangis. Tiap kali pikirannya berkelana mengingat Jungkook, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Dalam tidurnya yang resah dan penuh mimpi buruk, Taehyung terbangun dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya, membasahi bantalnya dan dengan dentum sakit di dadanya. Dalam rapat yang ia pimpin dengan setengah hati, kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya mempelihatkan titik-titik buram pertanda air matanya yang jatuh. Dalam guyuran shower yang dingin, air matanya turun bercampur dengan bekunya tumpukan air yang membasuh tubuhnya.

Taehyung selalu bertanya. Kapan air matanya berhenti turun?

Kapan air matanya habis menangisi Jungkook?

Kapan penderitaannya berakhir dan Taehyung dapat kembali memeluk Jungkook?

Namun, tak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang terjawab. Taehyung kosong. Benar-benar hampa.

Jari mungil Yoongi mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut, mengusir lelehan air matanya yang panas. Jatuh, tak bisa dicegah.

"M-Maaf," gumamnya setengah membersit. Melirik wajah khawatir Yoongi serta tatapan Jimin yang menuntutnya untuk bicara. Taehyung buru-buru mengusap pipinya, bangkit berdiri dengan gusar hingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. Suaranya yang berisik membelah ruangan kafetaria yang ramai.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh tak perduli. Berlari dan bersembunyi adalah keahliannya sekarang. Berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya lalu bersembunyi dan menangis menyayat hati adalah miliknya. Kekuatannya adalah menyembunyikan diri. Keabadiannya adalah meluruh dibalik pintu yang tertutup lalu dirinya yang sekuat baja berubah menjadi agar-agar. Rapuh, dan ambruk dalam satu sentuhan.

.

.

.

Taehyung memeluk Lady yang mendengking pelan. Mengusap wajahnya pada lengan Taehyung lalu bergerak-gerak aktif dalam pelukannya. Anjing manis itu menjilat pipi Taehyung, menggonggong ceria ketika Taehyung membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia mengusap kepala Lady. Merasakan bulunya yang halus menyapa telapak tangannya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengenakan pakaian super rapi dengan dasi dan kemeja licin yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Rambutnya tertata. Memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulus.

"Aku lelah sekali," Taehyung membentur hidungnya dengan milik Lady. Membuat anjing itu kembali mendengking pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Hyung bisa kunci pintu dari luar. Aku akan langsung tidur."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dari kepatuhannya menatap wajah Lady. Memberikan Seokjin tatapan pasti yang membuat kakaknya itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas mengerti.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya setelah konferensi selesai." Janji Seokjin teramat lembut.

"Ei," Taehyung mengibaskan tangan diiringi kekehan. "Tidak apa. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur."

"Oke," Seokjin mengangguk paham. Tersenyum lembut lalu memberikan Taehyung tatapan penuh kasih sayang. "Hubungi Hyung jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Siap!" Taehyung melambaikan tangan ceria ketika Seokjin menutup pintu kamarnya. Mendengar bunyi pengaman pintu otomatis yang aktif lalu sunyi. Keadaan apartemen kakaknya sunyi. Hanya terdengar dengkingan samar Lady yang mencoba lepas dari pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas Lady yang langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidur. Berlari keliling kamarnya dengan gonggongan ceria dan kibasan ekornya yang lucu. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanyanya pada Lady yang kini menggaruk pintu kamar Taehyung tidak sabar.

" _Arraseo_ ," Taehyung bangkit berdiri. Melangkah pelan menuju pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, memberikan ruang bagi Lady keluar lalu masuk ke dalam kandangnya yang mungil.

Ia menemukan dirinya kembali terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Mata menatap pantulan wajahnya yang samar serta mengamati langit malam Seoul yang cerah. Gorden kamar ia biarkan terbuka. Sementara jendelanya kukuh ia tutup. Ia benci angin musim dingin.

Taehyung menemukan botol obat tidur dalam cengkramannya. Sukses ia ambil setelah beberapa kali gagal memaksa diri untuk masuk ke alam mimpi. Lady nampak sudah tertidur tenang. Tak lagi terdengar gonggongannya yang ribut atau hembus nafasnya yang terengah. Taehyung sendiri, dengan botol obat tidur dan dengan bayangan Jungkook yang bertahan di otaknya. Samar, hampir menghilang. Derai tawa Jungkook seolah kabur bersama sosoknya yang menghilang. Peluk hangatnya juga tak lagi di sana. Walau Taehyung sudah membungkus tubuhnya erat-erat dengan selimut, hangatnya pelukan Jungkook tak tergantikan. Walau ia terus-menerus mencoba mengingat deru suara Jungkook yang lembut, hanya bisikan akan kata-kata pahitnya yang terus terngiang.

Jemarinya gemetar ketika membuka tutup botol obatnya yang tinggal setengah. Habis ditenggak ketika malam-malam buruk menimpanya. Ketika ia butuh melihat Jungkook dalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ketika rasa rindu merematnya tanpa ampun. Ketika ia butuh istirahat tanpa air mata dan begitu ingin memimpikan Jungkook.

Matanya berat. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang memburam. Entah akibat air mata atau efek obat tidur yang mulai bekerja. Nafasnya berhembus panas, menyatu dengan lelehan air mata yang turun di sudut matanya. Degukannya perih dan menyayat. Cengkramannya pada seprai di bawahnya benar-benar kuat dan penuh rasa menyerah yang fatal.

"Mari lihat," geramnya setengah berbisik. "Mari lihat siapa yang paling menderita. Siapa yang akan menyerah lebih dahulu. Siapa yang akan menang. Aku atau kau."

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik setumpuk map yang Seokjin letakkan di atas mejanya. Ia mengangkat kepala. Menatap Seokjin yang kini mendudukkan tubuh di depan Taehyung lalu menghembuskan nafas gusar. Ia mengusak rambutnya dengan gelisah. Jas dokter yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat acak-acakan. Lipatan kerahnya berkerut, dasinya miring ke sisi kanan.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Seokjin. "aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini lebih lama. Aku tidak bisa melihat adikku menderita seperti ini."

Taehyung menelan air liurnya paksa. Menatap bubuhan nama Jeon Jungkook di atas tumpukan map paling atas. Ujung jemarinya mengusap nama Jungkook lembut. Tersenyum samar lalu menaikkan alis ke arah Seokjin.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Berkas Jeon Jungkook. Dari diagnosa awal serta operasi yang dilakukannya. Semua rinci kerusakan jari Jungkook ada di sana." Seokjin menghentikkan ucapannya sesaat, "dan di mana saat ini ia dirawat juga ada di sana."

Ujung mata Taehyung berkedut. Telapak tangannya datar di atas permukaan map. Tatapan matanya kembali kosong, bibir terkatup rapat dengan keraguan yang tersembunyi.

"Aku sudah tahu," gumamnya. "aku tahu di mana Jungkook sekarang."

Seokjin memicingkan mata, "lalu kau diam saja?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kejar," gerit Seokjin parah. "Kejar Jungkook tepat seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padamu."

"Aku tidak punya keberanian," aku Taehyung teramat pasti. "Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku tidak berani berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. Aku tidak berani untuk berkata aku merindukannya."

"Kenapa?" Seokjin mendengus. "Kau takut kalah? Kau tidak mau egomu kalah?"

"Aku sudah kalah," tekan Taehyung dengan tenang. "dari awal aku sudah kalah. Ketika aku mengambil sepedaku lalu memacunya ke perusahaan Ayah. Ketika aku membentak Ayah di depan semua relasi bisnisnya. Ketika aku bersimpuh meminta agar Ayah menjauhi Jungkook. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi ini. Aku kalah, Hyung. Aku sudah kalah dari dulu."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. "apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung-a?" bisiknya penuh kekecewaan. "Kau menderita seorang diri. Kau menangis seorang diri. Kau setengah gila seorang diri. Dan kau tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejar Jungkook?!"

Taehyung tersenyum kaku. Menjilat bibirnya sembari melepas kaca mata bacanya. "Kata-kata itu juga berlaku untukmu, Hyung. Kita sama-sama pecundang. Kita berdiri dibalik alasan yang kita buat dengan asumsi kosong. Kita ini pecundang. Kita semua tidak mempunyai keberanian."

"Kau selalu punya keberanian untuk berontak," Seokjin menegakkan tubuh, melipat tangan di depan dada. Nada suaranya membuat Taehyung merinding. "Adikku yang berandal ini selalu punya segudang alasan untuk berontak. Kau tidak suka ada tali yang mengikat. Kau selalu menggeliat untuk keluar. Kau punya setumpuk cara untuk terbebas. Kau berteriak padaku untuk berontak dari kekangan Ayah, sementara kau sendiri patuh berdiam diri menangisi kerinduanmu. Di mana Kim Taehyung? Di mana adikku yang dulu?"

Rangkaian kata Seokjin menusuk hatinya yang terlampau tenggelam. Jari-jarinya menggaruk permukaan meja dengan kemarahan yang sunyi. Taehyung mengerjap samar, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang teramat dingin.

"Setiap aku melihat lorong rumah sakit, aku selalu berharap dapat melihat Jungkook. Berlari sambil menggunakan jas dokternya dengan sudut bibir penuh noda kopi. Setiap kali aku melihat lorong rumah sakit, aku selalu berharap dapat melihatnya keluar dari ruangannya lalu berjalan ke arahku. Memberikanku senyuman lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku berharap dia masuk ke ruanganku dengan nampan dan segelas coklat hangat di atasnya. Aku berharap dia berdiri di parkiran, menungguku di samping Range Rover birunya sembari mengoceh untuk menu makan malam. Setiap aku berdiri di dapur dan menggenggam karton susu di tanganku, aku _tidak pernah berhenti berharap_ aku bisa melihat punggungnya. Membelakangiku, sibuk dengan spatula. Mengulurkan segelas jus buah bercampur sayuran serta ucapan selamat paginya yang lembut." Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkannya. Kehancurannya mutlak. Gugusan patah hatinya menorehkan luka ke deru nafas Seokjin yang mendengarkan.

" _Itu_. Pikiran itu selalu datang ke kepalaku. Kau benar, Hyung. Aku setengah gila. Aku gila memikirkannya. Aku gila karena tidak berani mendatanginya. _Aku gila_." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lelah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan benar-benar terluka. "Kegilaan itu juga yang menahanku tetap di Korea. Mengubur semua keinginan untuk mencari tiket paling cepat yang bisa kudapatkan untuk menyusulnya ke Amerika. Kegilaan untuk memberikannya waktu untuk sendiri. Kegilaan untuk tahu apa dia sama-sama menderita sepertiku. Kegilaan untuk semakin merindukannya."

Seokjin diam. Memandang raut wajah Taehyung yang kini tertutupi telapak tangan serta kekacauan fatal yang nampak di wajah adiknya. Seokjin berpikir Taehyung adalah adik kecil yang terlalu kuat untuk genggaman tangannya. Taehyung hidup dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang menyebalkan. Pemberontakannya selalu membuat Seokjin iri. Udara bebas yang kerap kali Taehyung sanjungkan selalu sukses membuat Seokjin mati karena ingin.

Adiknya mengepakkan sayap. Lebar dan tak tertandingin. Seokjin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memujinya. Seokjin sibuk melindungunya. Menghalau semua panah yang tertuju pada kepakan sayap Taehyung yang begitu indah. Seokjin pikir, Taehyung kini tak lagi butuh perlindungannya. Walau pemuda itu terlihat hancur luar biasa, ada kekuatan di sinar matanya yang hangat. Kekuatan untuk bertahan. Kekuatan untuk menginjak dunia yang dengan seenaknya memupus habis kisah cintanya.

Hembusan nafas Taehyung murka, namun sesejuk buai angin musim semi. Seokjin ingin sekali menggenggam Taehyung, membisikkan pujian bahwa adiknya telah berubah, dunia pantas berlutut di bawahnya. Seokjin merasa kepalan tangannya pantas untuk Taehyung. Karena sekuat apapun Taehyung menampilkan diri, ia tetap adik kecilnya. Ia tetap malaikat mungil yang menggenggam jemari Seokjin begitu rapuh sehingga Seokjin mampu melakukan apa saja untuk adik kecilnya.

"Kau masih adikku ternyata," Seokjin berucap sembari berdiri. Merapikan jas dokternya yang acak-acakan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lembut yang membuat Taehyung membalasnya tak kalah pasti. "Kau positif gila, sama seperti Jungkook."

.

.

.

"Apa…jika aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Dia akan datang?"

Taehyung bertanya dalam diam. Ditemani hembusan angin musim dingin yang menusuk dan cicitan burung yang berisik.

"Apa jika aku berdiri di atas gedung dan berniat bunuh diri. Dia akan datang dan mencegahku, seperti yang dulu dia lakukan?"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir rapat. Menggigit lidahnya perih lalu menepuk dadanya yang kebas. Dingin. Semuanya dingin.

"Katakan padanya." Taehyung menyipitkan mata menahan air mata. "Katakan padanya bahwa ia menang. _Aku kalah._ Tolong kembali sekarang juga. Tolong peluk aku sekarang juga." Taehyung memasukkan jemarinya yang beku ke dalam saku mantel. "Tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku benci musim dingin. Aku ingin ia menggenggam jemariku. Aku ingin pelukannya. Aku ingin coklat hangat buatannya. Aku ingin dirinya. Bawa dia kembali padaku, Hyung."

Pelafalannya mulai tipis. Suaranya mulai menyerah. Udara dingin yang beku serta hatinya yang nyeri adalah perpaduan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami. Gerit rindu yang membayangi tiap langkahnya tak membantu sama sekali. Taehyung berjongkok, mengusap nisan Hoseok yang dingin.

"Kukira kisah cinta paling menyakitkan yang aku alami adalah ketika aku bersamamu. Ketika dengan mudahnya kau mengakhiri perasaanku dan membuatku jatuh tanpa berniat menolong. Aku menyalahkanmu setiap malam. Aku mengumpatimu dan membisikkan kebencian setiap malam. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Alih-alih benci, aku semakin jatuh. Aku _jatuh_ , dan aku _cinta_. Benar-benar kombinasi yang tak lagi bisa kutolong." Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa diiringi bersitan.

"Dia datang setiap malam ke dalam mimpiku, tetapi aku tak bisa merengkuhnya. Aku tidak bisa mendekapnya. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah memimpikannya, hingga satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan adalah tertidur. Menutup mataku erat-erat lalu melihatnya." Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit Busan yang kelam dan salju yang mulai turun perlahan. "Hal yang paling kubenci adalah kenyataan ketika aku terbangun, dirinya ikut menghilang. Aku benci mendapati diriku serindu ini padanya. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang terus-menerus ingin melihatnya. Aku benci tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Taehyung menghela nafas, menundukkan kepala lalu menatap nisan Hoseok teramat pasti. "tetapi anehnya aku tidak bisa membencinya. Semarah apapun diriku pada keputusan yang ia buat. Aku tidak bisa membencinya." Butir salju meleleh di puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Katakan padanya untuk pelan-pelan. Aku akan menunggunya. Aku pasti akan menunggunya. Jadi, pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengangkat telponnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Namun, Taehyung tidak pernah lelah untuk mencoba.

Malam itu, saat ia selesai berganti pakaian kerjanya dengan piyama setelah menyelesaikan sesi mandinya yang melelahkan, Taehyung terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kuku Taehyung menggaruk _casing_ smartphonenya, menunggu dalam diam akan nada tunggu yang selalu ia dengar setiap malam. Monoton. Tidak pernah berubah. Dalam dering ke lima, ketika Taehyung hendak menekan tanda merah di smartphonenya, nada tunggu itu berhenti. Tergantikan oleh deru nafas tipis dan kesunyian yang mencengangkan.

Taehyung menatap kosong pada dinding putih dan lukisan besar yang Seokjin pasang beberapa hari lalu. Ia menggigit bibir. Jarinya mencengkram seprai di bawahnya erat. Mendengar hembusan nafas Jungkook yang tipis membuat tubuhnya lemah. Tulang-tulangnya seakan runtuh. Satu-satunya yang ingin Taehyung lakukan adalah menangis. Menderu Jungkook dengan beribu pertanyaan lalu menangis. Menangis. Hanya menangis.

"Jungkook,"

Ia tidak tahu keberanian macam apa yang membuatnya membuka suara. Memanggil nama Jungkook lembut dengan nada akan rindu yang tak tak lagi terbendung. Jemarinya semakin kuat mencengkram seprei begitu mendengar nafas Jungkook yang terkejut.

Tipis. Batasannya dengan Jungkook begitu tipis. Mendengar deru nafas Jungkook di telinganya melalui hubungan udara membuat Taehyung lemah. Begitu rapuh. Kepalanya pusing setengah mati. Antara senang kembali mendengar deru nafas Jungkook, lega karena saat ini ia terasa dekat dengan Jungkook, dan marah. Marah karena ia ingin Jungkook bersuara. Ia ingin mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Kau oke?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Nadanya lebih tegar, walau terdengar gemetar. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya penuh. Memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran ranjang. Diam mereka bertahan lama. Hanya mendengar deru nafas masing-masing dengan tenang. Kadang Jungkook menarik nafas berat, atau kadang pula helaan nafasnya tipis dan berisi kepenatan yang melelahkan.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Kata-kata itu akhirnya lolos, seiring dengan lelehan air matanya. Namun, Taehyung tersenyum. Tidak ada deguk menyakitkan yang biasa menemaninya ketika malam mulai datang. Suara nafas Jungkook tercekat, seolah menahan kata-kata meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Taehyung membiarkan hening menjadi peneman, membiarkan Jungkook mencerna segelintir ucapannya yang penuh akan kejujuran.

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

Fatal. Itu adalah kesalahan fatal, karena dalam beberapa detik kata itu keluar Jungkook memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kembali meninggalkan Taehyung melayang dalam mimpi. Kembali menusuk luka ke denyut jantung Taehyung. Kembali meninggalkan kepahitan dalam malam pekat yang begitu dingin.

Tetapi, Taehyung tersenyum. Ia tersenyum. Karena malam itu ia akhirnya tahu jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaannya. Karena malam itu ia akan mampu tertidur tenang walau dengan bayangan Jungkook menari di pelupuk matanya. Karena malam itu, ia akhirnya mengerti.

 _Jeon Jungkook sama-sama menderita, tepat sepertinya._

.

.

 _Do you think goodbye is a joke?_

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

Full with garem, I know T_T

Btw, Happy 1k+ reviews for Determinare~

Huwaaa aku ganyangka bakal nyampe 1k+ reviews /nangis di dada Yoongi/

Terimakasih buat udah yang suka sama Deter. Terimakasih udah mau nyempetin baca ff aku yang penuh drama ini. Terimakasih juga for loving Deter! Sumpah laaa, kusayang kalian!

Find me here **ichizenkaze** (twitter)

.

.

.

RnR Juseyo~


	15. Chapter 15

_25 Agustus 2017_

To : Jeon Jungkook

" **Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Taehyung akan menebas kepalaku jika dia tahu. Hh, baiklah. Hari ini dia tetap menolak makan, Yoongi hampir saja membentaknya. Dia melamun dalam rapat, dia juga mengajakku minum di kedai soju. Dan, dia mabuk. Aku tahu, kau pasti menyuruhku untuk mencegahnya. Dan jawabanku adalah;** _sudah kulakukan, setiap hari, sepanjang yang selalu kuingat_ **. Dia tidak mau mendengarku. Dia memang mendengar Yoongi, tapi tak lama. Hanya bertahan satu-dua hari. Aku berjanji akan mencegahnya lebih baik. Aku juga akan memintanya makan lebih sering. Oh, dan Jungkook. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku mengucapkannya terlalu cepat memang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan kau membuka pesanku dan membalasnya. Jadi yeah aku ucapkan sekarang saja."**

 **P.S Aku dan Yoongi menemaninya membelikanmu hadiah.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Umurnya saat itu dua puluh satu, ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menggenggam gelar yang selama ini dikejarnya susah payah dengan segenap keringatnya sampai mati. Ketika ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan aroma darah serta benang _Polyglycolic Acid_ di jemarinya yang cekatan. Ketika ia sudah mulai familiar dengan gelar 'Dokter' di namanya, dan ketika sumpah profesinya ia sanjungkan dengan sepenuh hati.

Umurnya dua puluh satu, saat diam-diam dia merenungi kematian Hoseok, menerka apa kesalahannya hingga tidak mampu menahan Hoseok lebih lama. Meredam rasa cintanya yang membekas, memandang foto Taehyung yang menempel manis di dinding kamar Hoseok; tersenyum ceria dengan rambut oranye berandalnya yang menggemaskan, dan menunggu dalam keheningan, terus berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa bertemu Taehyung dan menjaganya seperti yang selalu Hoseok pinta dengan raut penuh kesungguhan.

Umurnya dua puluh satu, dalam kesendirian yang fatal serta dalam penantian yang terus menghukumnya. Jungkook terbiasa duduk di bangku rumah sakit, memandang lorongnya yang sepi lalu melamun seorang diri. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya bangkit ketika namanya dipanggil lantang, melangkah untuk mengecek kondisi pasien, dan patuh berdiri di ruang operasi. Jungkook merasa hidupnya terlalu datar, tanpa cinta, tanpa siapa-siapa, hanya mengabdi sepenuh hati pada pekerjaannya. Hanya memandang foto Taehyung dengan ekspresi berharap yang kian pupus. Harapannya kian habis. Degup cintanya mulai meluruh. Berkali-kali Jungkook merasa ini sia-sia. _Ia ingin menjadi dokter untuk Kakaknya_. Ia ingin merawat Hoseok penuh kesungguhan dan menahan pemuda itu lebih lama. Tetapi, nyatanya Hoseok lebih memilih meninggalkan Jungkook lebih cepat, melepas cengkraman Jungkook yang mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga. Genggaman tangan Jungkook kosong, harapannya remuk, dan kesendirian ini mengusik hatinya.

Jungkook kecil selalu sendiri, menjadi anak tunggal membuatnya mandiri dan berpikiran rasional, dan Hoseok memberi warna gemilau di kehidupannya. Untuk segala ajaran-ajarannya yang menyenangkan. Omelannya yang penuh kasih sayang. Serta kegiatan maniak _game_ mereka yang tak terlupakan. Hoseok menjadi seorang kakak yang begitu memukau. Memberikan Jungkook petuah yang manis, namun tidak jarang memberi contoh perbuatan kasar yang senang sekali Jungkook duplikasi. _Jungkook ingin berhenti_ , dalam hening malam yang menghimpitnya, melepas jas dokternya lalu keluar dari rumah sakit. Meluruhkan semua tanggung jawabnya dan mencari kehidupan yang lain.

Namun, di siang itu, saat ia sudah selesai menjalani operasi yang menahannya selama hampir enam jam di ruang operasi. Jungkook menatap wajahnya. Wajah pucat si pasien yang tersambung dengan _ventilator_ dan degup EKG yang menyala tenang. Perempuan itu terlihat muda, kemungkinan masih remaja. Dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat dengan kondisi jantung parah, dan mengalami serangan jantung fatal ketika Jungkook tiba. Terburu dibawa ke ruang operasi setelah melihat riwayat penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi. Melepas masker yang menutupi sebagian mulutnya lalu melirik asisten dokter di hadapannya.

"Inha. Park Inha."

Jungkook mengatupkan bibir rapat. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan remaja itu. Detak jantungnya yang konstan membuat hembusan nafas bahagia keluar dari belah bibir Jungkook. Memandangi taat _ventilator_ yang tersambung ke mulutnya dan menyokong pernafasannya agar bertahan. Jungkook meneguk air liurnya, mata menari pada kerutan di ujung mata si remaja, memandakan jika perempuan itu suka sekali tertawa bahagia, begitu usil dan teramat menyenangkan.

"Park Inha- _ssi_ ," panggil Jungkook lembut. "Aku baru saja melakukan operasi CABG. Memintas arteri di atrium kiri jantungmu yang tersumbat, dan mencangkoknya dengan vena yang baru. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan segera memindahkanmu ke ruang ICU dan kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di sana." Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu emosional hari itu. Tenggorokannya tergugu, tercakar perih hingga suaranya luluh. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi kuat dan bertahan selama operasi berlanjut."

Di umurnya yang kedua puluh satu, akhirnya Jeon Jungkook tahu makna kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Mengerti tanggung jawab penuh di pundaknya, dan paham arti sesungguhnya dari profesinya. Inilah yang akan Jungkook rasakan ketika Hoseok terbaring di ruang operasinya, Jungkook yang setengah mati mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk membuat Hoseok bertahan. Dan _inilah yang sedang ia lakukan_ , memperbaiki kehidupan seseorang dengan pilihan yang sudah ia buat. Mencintai pekerjaan yang selama ini ia tekuni. Bukan untuk Hoseok, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kepuasaannya menahan kematian.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook," ucapnya lebih tegas. "Aku adalah seorang dokter bedah toraks yang bertanggung jawab pada operasimu. Kita tertahan enam jam di ruangan ini, perjuanganmu sungguh luar biasa, aku tidak akan sukses melakukan operasi ini tanpa bantuanmu, dan aku yakin kau akan sembuh, secepatnya. Percaya padaku," Jungkook menyeka lembut kulit permukaan si pasien dengan jari-jarinya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan sintetis. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah bekerja sama denganku hari ini," Jungkook tersenyum lembut, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membalikkan tubuh keluar dari ruang operasi.

Jeon Jungkook sudah bersumpah, untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dan mengedepankan rasa manusiawi, menepis seluruh perasaan egoisnya dan bertarung dengan segenap kemampuannya. Ia rela malamnya terusik, harinya penuh oleh kesibukan, hirup nafasnya dikungkup habis oleh aroma darah. Ia rela, _karena ini tanggung jawabnya_. Ini keputusannya. Ini salah satu jalan untuk membuat Hoseok bangga akannya.

Dan kedatangan Taehyung seolah membawa degup jantung Jungkook _kembali_ berdetak, menorehkan gemilang warna yang selama ini karam tak terlihat. Deru amarah Taehyung pada dunia membuatnya sadar jika dia tidak pernah sendiri. Melawan kekejaman dunia yang seenaknya, _dia tidak pernah sendiri_. Taehyung pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya diasingkan oleh dunia, disudutkan hingga ke ujung, lalu terhempas dalam lubang kehampaan. Mata penuh kesakitan Taehyung adalah cambuk yang membuat Jungkook perlahan bangkit, mengulurkan tangan agar Taehyung mampu mempercayai realita bahwa Jungkook mencintainya, bahkan sebelum mata mereka sempat bertemu. Bahwa mereka mampu bangkit bersama-sama, dan merasakan perasaan cinta secara bersamaan. Mampu mengejek dunia dan berdiri di atasnya dengan teguh.

Namun, sumpah yang tersemat di ujung lidahnya kini perlahan pupus. Semuanya tak lagi berarti. Angan-angan akan Taehyung di pelupuk matanya kian meluruh. Bayang-bayang hangatnya seakan mencengkram tenggorokan Jungkook begitu jahat dan selalu hadir dalam mimpinya dengan kondisi hati yang remuk. _Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang_ , ia hanya menatap pilu lorong rumah sakit. Tatapan kosong yang kian hancur tiap harinya. Tidak dengan jas dokter di tubuhnya, tidak dengan stetoskop di kantungnya, tidak dengan tanda pengenal Dokter Jeon di dadanya.

 _Jeon Jungkook duduk rapuh di kursi roda, mengenakan seragam berwarna biru lembut, berstatus sebagai seorang pasien, dengan gelung rindu yang menyekat dadanya, dan juga dengan seluruh mimpinya yang hancur lebur_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _1 September 2017_

To : Jeon Jungkook

" **Hampir setiap minggu, tiga kali sehari mungkin, Taehyung selalu mendatangi rumahmu di Busan."**

* * *

.

.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Taehyung menapaki kediaman keluarga Jungkook. Dinding putih kelamnya yang semu, bata-bata merah yang tertata tertib, taman kecil di halamannya yang rapih beserta ruang tamunya yang luas, serta foto keluarga yang megah, membuat Taehyung tersenyum pahit kala melihatnya. Hoseok dan Jungkook. Dua lelaki sialan yang mengambil hati Taehyung dalam sekejap. Dua lelaki sialan yang mampu membuat Taehyung tertatih kesakitan, meminta uluran tangan keduanya yang _selalu_ begerak menjauh, selalu meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, selalu menyiksa Taehyung dengan kerinduan yang tak ada habisnya. Dua lelaki sialan yang sialnya begitu Taehyung cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maaf tidak bisa menyajikan banyak makanan,"

Nyonya Jeon keluar dari dapur, membawa cangkir mungil berisi teh hangat yang kepulannya membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Debu yang mengumpul di atas permukaan meja menjadi fokusnya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menatap patuh pada _figure_ wanita itu yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eommonim. Aku minta maaf karena datang secara tiba-tiba," Taehyung melayangkan senyuman sopan. Melirik sekali lagi pada foto keluarga megah itu lalu menyapu pandangannya pasti pada liukan tangga yang indah. Ia memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya lalu memandang kembali permukaan meja yang datar berdebu.

Nyonya Jeon meletakkan cangkir di depan Taehyung, duduk di hadapan pemuda itu yang masih patuh tertunduk, masih tidak berani memandang Ibu Jungkook. Semua perasaan bersalah menusuk jantungnya, membuatnya nyeri, membuatnya begitu kotor. Masih berani bertemu Ibu Jungkook setelah semua yang terjadi pada Jungkook.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya," Nyonya Jeon angkat suara dengan nada manis dan penuh kenangan. Taehyung kian merunduk, menggigit bibirnya tipis. "Satu September dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, bayi lucu itu lahir. Tangisannya kuat sekali," Nyonya Jeon mengangkat tangannya. "Kepalanya hanya sebesar telapak tanganku. Tangisannya langsung terdiam begitu aku memeluknya, jemarinya menyentuh milikku. Membuatku berpikir jika dia adalah pusat semestaku, alasan dibalik semua kehidupan yang kujalani."

Taehyung mengulum senyum tipis mendengarnya, merasakan cinta hebat Ibu Jungkook pada anak tunggalnya yang tak akan pernah bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun. Dia tahu ini hari ulang tahun Jungkook, sudah hampir _satu tahun_ Jungkook pergi, dan hampir setiap harinya, Taehyung selalu menemukan dirinya berdiri teguh di gerbang megah kediaman Jungkook. Menanti kekosongan dan berharap dapat melihat wajah Jungkook. Menatap tak henti pada ukiran nama keluarganya yang meliuk indah, pada dinding putihnya yang pucat, serta membayangkan genggam hangat jemari Jungkook ketika terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Berharap rindunya dapat terangkat hanya dengan melihat siluet kemegahan rumah keluarganya, mengira bagaimana rupa Jungkook saat ia masih kecil, membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook kecil dengan ransel di pundak dan sikap kanak-kanaknya yang keras kepala. Kepalanya penuh akan hal-hal itu dan membuat tumpukan rindu semakin menghantamnya perih.

Di kantung jaketnya, ia menyimpan sekotak hadiah yang ia pilih teramat hati-hati. Otaknya menjeritkan nama Jungkook kala langkah kakinya kembali membawanya ke Busan, dan tidak menyangka dia dapat bertemu dengan Nyonya Jeon, yang menatapnya terkejut begitu ia turun dari taksinya. Langsung menyambut Taehyung dengan pelukan hangat dan mengajaknya memasuki rumah megah mereka. Rumah yang penuh akan kenangan Jungkook dan Hoseok bersamaan. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu tumbuh besarnya Jungkook serta gerung penyakit yang diderita Hoseok.

"Dia menggerung kesal ketika aku berkata harus terbang ke Korea di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku harus mengambil beberapa berkas demi kepentingannya di sana. Dia menolak sarapan seperti anak kecil dan tidak mau menatapku ketika aku keluar dari ruangannya." Ada tawa kecil, senyuman cerah yang nyata terlihat di wajah wanita itu. " _Dia baik-baik saja, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui_ ,"

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa matanya panas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya lega sekali mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa air matanya turun, akan perasaan lega yang akhirnya menepis seluruh prasangka buruknya, akan degup rindu yang masih mengusik harinya, namun ucapan wanita di hadapannya itu meluluhkan Taehyung.

"Jungkook makan dengan baik. Dia tidur dengan baik. Dia membaca buku dengan baik. Operasinya juga berjalan baik. Dia sudah bertarung dengan tiga operasi. Kami menunggunya selama hampir sembilan jam setiap operasi, dan dia keluar dengan berita baik. Minggu lalu dia bahkan sudah mulai masuk ruang terapi medik, mampu menggerakkan jarinya dengan normal tanpa tremor berlebih. Bulan depan Jungkook akan kembali melakukan operasi, untuk menyempurnakan ligamennya yang hancur."

Taehyung terisak diam, bibir terkatup rapat menyembunyikan suara tangisannya yang kian memberat. Pundaknya bergetar, menahan tangisan dan juga meredam gelung pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia suarakan. Namun, suaranya memilih bungkam. Hanya terdengar degukannya yang perih, membuat Nyonya Jeon dengan lambat duduk di sisinya, memeluk hangat jemari Taehyung dengan jemarinya yang halus.

"M-Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti meminta maaf," hardik lembut wanita itu sembari meremas jemari Taehyung yang menggigil dingin, "Aku tidak melihat Jungkook tersenyum sedikitpun selama ia menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika. Tekadnya kuat sekali untuk sembuh. Ia bahkan mulai mengerjakan fortopolio untuk mengejar gelarnya kembali. Ia kukuh menghadapi operasinya. Ia tabah melakukan semua itu, _karena ia ingin kembali padamu_. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Korea dan menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin Jungkook pergi, _Eommonim_ ," suara Taehyung tersedat oleh tangisannya. Mengusap kacau air mata yang meleleh dengan lengan kemejanya yang basah seketika. "Aku menerimanya. Semuanya. Apapun itu. _Aku hanya ingin Jungkook_."

Wanita itu meremas jemari Taehyung lebih erat, air mata tergenang di matanya, menatap kesungguhan di ucapan Taehyung, melihat gemilang cinta yang nyata terkabung pasti di bola mata Taehyung. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia tidak bisa menampik kebahagiaannya, melihat ada seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Putranya, hingga sanggup menekan semua lukanya seorang diri.

"Dia melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri," Nyonya Jeon menepuk pelan punggung tangan Taehyung. "Dia melakukan ini untuk memenangkan egonya. Untuk kembali berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dia melakukan ini untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri _. Putraku hancur_ , aku tidak menampiknya. Dia benar-benar hancur. Tetapi kau memberikan alasan baru untuk bangkit, untuk mencari tiap kehancurannya yang berserakan dan kembali menyempurnakannya. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Jungkook, ketika tekadnya berkata ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter untuk Kakaknya, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dan sekarang, ketika ia berkata ingin menjalani pengobatan untuk sembuh kembali, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mencegahnya?"

Gelengan kepala Taehyung pelan, air mata masih meleleh turun di pipinya. Lembut rambutnya menempel nakal di sisi pipinya. Senggukannya masih terdengar, walau tidak seberat tadi.

" _Cinta_ ," Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. "Karena Jungkook melakukannya untuk cintanya. Untuk cintanya pada Hoseok, untuk cintanya pada keluarganya, juga untuk cintanya padamu."

Jari hangat Nyonya Jeon menenangkan Taehyung dari segala badai pemikiran yang masuk ke dalam otaknya tak henti, menyejukkan segenap bara amarah yang mengukung jantungnya setiap menyadari jika seluruh ini terjadi _karenanya._ Karena rasa cintanya, karena kasih sayang Taehyung yang teramat dalam pada pemuda itu, yang akan membuat Taehyung berani mengambil langkah ke manapun asalkan Jungkook tetap berada di sisinya. Senyuman tenangnya mengaburkan pandangan Taehyung, menghunus hatinya dengan ucapannya yang berisi kesungguhan mutlak. Menjadikan Taehyung benar-benar percaya jika cintanya _patut_ untuk dipertahankan.

"Maka berhentilah meminta maaf, pada siapa saja. Kau berhak egois, Taehyung. Jungkook berhak egois. Semua orang berhak egois. Yang butuh kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah tunggu Jungkook dengan keegoisanmu. _Dia pasti akan kembali_."

.

.

.

* * *

 _11 September 2017_

To : Jeon Jungkook

" **Dia minum Americano hampir setiap hari (kau tahu benar dia pecinta mati coklat hangat), kantung matanya masih menyeramkan, masih sering melamun, masih sulit sekali dibujuk untuk makan, tetapi dia sudah mulai tersenyum. Dia sudah mulai tertawa karena lelucon Yoongi Hyung. Aku senang sekali melihatnya, jika kau melihatnya, kau juga pasti akan sangat senang."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Don't let a beauty sit all alone_ ,"

Komentar manis Namjoon membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis, menyapu jarinya pada cangkir berisi Americano hangat di genggamannya dengan mata tertuju pada Namjoon, yang kini mendudukkan diri di depan Taehyung. Pemuda itu terlihat segar dan begitu tampan, rambut tertata ke atas dan menghadirkan aroma gel rambut seharum lemon, senyuman Namjoon terkembang tampan, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan, membawa cangkir berisi teh beraroma pahit lalu memandang lembut Taehyung yang berpikir, tak menyangka lelaki semaskulin Namjoon masih membutuhkan teh untuk membantunya melewati hari yang buruk.

Melihat tatapan Taehyung ke arah cangkirnya, Namjoon memberikan senyuman penuh penjelasan, "Seokjin yang membuatnya, dia berkata teh hijau mampu membuatku jauh lebih rileks." Namjoon membasahi bibirnya sembari melanjutkan. "Dia selalu tahu kapan aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan benar-benar penat karena pekerjaan."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Seokjin Hyung juga sering membuatkanku teh saat aku masih tinggal di apartemennya, aromanya menenangkan, aku tidur dengan tenang setelahnya. Lebih berguna daripada menenggak pil tidur,"

"Dia punya tangan yang ajaib," Namjoon memandang kepulan asap di atas tehnya, "Tangan yang mampu menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, juga tangan yang mampu membuat banyak makanan nikmat." Namjoon melayangkan senyuman.

"Apakah keputusannya benar, Hyung?" Taehyung berkedip, melirik Seokjin yang sibuk dibalik konter kasir. Tersenyum begitu bahagia sembari menjelaskan dengan tekun perihal menu-menu di kafenya pada seorang anak kecil manis yang berjingkat lucu di depan konter. Seokjin patuh sekali menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Seokjin seceria itu. Tersenyum teramat lebar dengan deru tawa yang merambat, berhasil membuat Taehyung ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Satu tahun berjalan, dan semua berlalu indah namun menyakitkan. Indah melihat keadaan Seokjin yang semakin membaik, yang mengejar keinginanya tanpa mau mendengar bisikan orang lain, melihat cara Namjoon berdiri teguh di samping Seokjin dan mengajari pemuda itu akan cinta, juga melihat Yoongi dan Jimin yang semakin serasi, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sehidup semati yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Taehyung merenggut karena iri.

Satu tahun yang menyakitkan, karena dalam satu tahun, ia tak juga melihat Jungkook dalam pelupuk matanya yang meronta rindu, dalam kecam kerinduan yang mencekiknya, menghantui tidurnya setiap malam, _Jungkook masih betah menyiksa Taehyung_. Masih menyukai bagaimana suara bergetar Taehyung menyapanya dalam detik yang terlalu cepat. Ini begitu menyakitkan, dan entah bagaimana, Taehyung kuat menjalaninya. Ia rela melakukannya.

"Keputusannya adalah keinginannya," jawab Namjoon pelan, namun nadanya tegas dan penuh percaya diri, mengedikkan bahu seolah tak perduli walau tatapannya nyata sekali berbalik, pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang akan berlari menuju Seokjin pada apapun keputusan yang ia buat. "Yang perlu ia tahu hanyalah aku akan mendukungnya, apapun keputusannya."

Semilir Air Conditioner yang berhembus menghamburkan aroma _lavender_ , menyapa manis penciumannya dan mengelus dingin permukaan kulitnya. Pandangan Namjoon patuh pada cangkir di genggaman, sesekali menyesap tehnya lamat dan tersenyum setelahnya. Taehyung akan baik-baik saja selama Namjoon berada di sisi Seokjin, pemuda itu tegar mendampingi Kakaknya, dan Taehyung tak akan protes dengan apapun keputusan Kakaknya.

"Itu Jungkook?" Namjoon bertanya, menunjuk layar _smartphone_ Taehyung yang menyala.

Melirik layar _smartphone_ nya, Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam,"

Di layar _smartphone_ nya, ia menggunakan foto Jungkook. Foto punggung tegapnya tengah membelakangi, sibuk dengan kepatuhannya membuat sarapan untuk Taehyung. Ia sangat menyukai momen itu. Ketika Jungkook dengan taat membuatkan sarapan atau makan malam untuknya. Dengan kemeja putih yang masih melekat, lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku serta dengan keseriusannya yang lucu. Taehyung selalu mendapati dirinya menatap terlalu mendamba pada punggung Jungkook yang membelakanginya, sibuk mencicipi makanan yang dibuatnya atau terkadang membalas komentar Taehyung walau tangannya sibuk menggenggam spatula. Momen itu membuatnya berdebar, melihat kepatuhannya menyiapkan makanan untuk Taehyung, menanti raut wajah berharap Jungkook ketika Taehyung mulai mencoba mencicipi masakannya. Juga senyumannya, terkembang hangat saat Taehyung mengerang nikmat sambil memberikan ibu jarinya ke arah Jungkook.

Momen itu. Momen itu teramat ingin ia ulang. Betapa ingin ia melihat kembali punggung tegapnya di antara kelopak matanya yang mengantuk. Betapa ingin ia mengulang semua hal manis yang pernah Jungkook hadirkan di hidupnya. Dan betapa tidak berdayanya ia, dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus menunggu, lama, untuk mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

"Dia seksi sekali ketika sedang memasak," komentar Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon tertawa. Mata meredup membayangkan Jungkook di pelupuk matanya.

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil dompetnya lalu berkutat beberapa menit sebelum mengeluarkan satu lembar foto, yang diletakkan hati-hati di atas permukaan meja, lalu diulurkan ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Ini foto Jungkook. Sekitar, sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jelas Namjoon lambat, menilik ekspresi Taehyung yang diam tak berkata. Mata tertuju pada lembar foto yang terlihat lusuh karena terlalu sering dibuka dan dilipat. Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Tangan bergetar menyentuh lembar foto yang terasa rapuh di bawah usapannya.

"Dia masih SMP kelas satu. Baru datang ke Seoul dengan semua rasa keingintahuannya yang menggemaskan." Namjoon menjelaskan lebih rinci. "Foto ini diambil setelah kami adu basket di sore hari. Hoseok ada di belakangku. Berteriak menyuruh Jungkook untuk tersenyum ke arah kamera."

Jungkook mengenakan _hoodie_ kebesaran berwarna hitam, dengan celana pendek selutut dan Adidas putih di kakinya. Tersenyum teramat menggemaskan ke arah kamera dengan bola basket dalam pelukan. Rambut hitamnya tertimpa cahaya senja, membuat sosoknya begitu memikat. Membuatnya terlihat luar biasa manis dan begitu ingin Taehyung jaga dalam pelukan.

"Dia manis sekali," bisik Taehyung.

"Anak manis yang penurut," tambah Namjoon. "Selalu menurut apapun yang dikatakan Hoseok. Selalu mencengkram ujung kaus Hoseok ketika berpergian. Aku mengerti, sehancur apa Jungkook ketika Hoseok pergi," suara Namjoon penuh rasa prihatin. "Dia berjuang setengah mati, dan ketika Hoseok gagal ia selamatkan, motivasi Jungkook runtuh tak berbekas. Dia berulang kali ingin berhenti. Merasa sia-sia dan percuma, dia menjadi dokter untuk Kakaknya, namun Kakaknya terlepas dari cengkramannya. Hidup Jungkook tak lagi berwarna semenjak Hoseok pergi."

Taehyung kembali mengusap lembaran foto di hadapannya. Membayangkan betapa ambruknya Jungkook saat Hoseok pergi dari kehidupannya. Membayangkan betapa Jungkook yang manis dan penurut menjadi sekeras batu dan penuh arogansi semenjak semua hilang tak lagi sempurna. Taehyung ingin berada di masa-masa itu. Masa di mana kehancuran Jungkook mutlak, masa di mana ia dapat melihat serapuh apa Hoseok berperang dengan semua kesakitannya. Namun, Taehyung tak akan pernah bisa memutar waktu. Dia hanya mampu menjaga apa yang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang.

Dan keinginan untuk menggapai Jungkook begitu kuat. Keinginan untuk berdiri tegar walau seluruh rasa sakit pernah Jungkook hadirkan, menusuk dalam ke relung hatinya. Taehyung ingin teguh dalam pijakannya, untuk Jeon Jungkook. Yang pernah merasakan isi dunia merubuh ke dalam pangkuannya. Yang malamnya terasa hampa, dan gemilang bintang tak lagi indah di matanya. Semuanya gelap. Yang ada hanya kekosongan mencekik. Merajam tiap hari yang ia lewati dengan separuh nafasnya yang siap hancur kapan saja. Dan, yang pernah menangis hebat dalam pelukan Taehyung ketika ingatan memaksanya mengingat Hoseok begitu jelas, semua begitu wajar, dan Taehyung ingin mengerti, hanya untuk Jungkook.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukannya," Namjoon bersuara. "Sekeras apapun Jungkook ingin berhenti, dia tidak bisa melakukannya." Kini pandangan Namjoon menusuk pasti netra Taehyung. " _Karena dia sudah berjanji pada Hoseok_."

" _Menjagamu_ ,"

" _Membuatmu paham kenapa Hoseok pergi begitu saja darimu dengan alasan yang luar biasa tidak masuk akal_ ,"

" _Membuatmu tetap hidup, dan belajar mencintai Jungkook_."

" _Karena Jungkook sudah mencintaimu, sebelum kau dapat mengira. Kebenciannya berubah menjadi cinta. Melihat begitu banyak foto yang Hoseok taruh di memori kameranya. Jungkook jatuh cinta, hanya dengan melihat potongan foto yang Hoseok simpan. Cerita ini mungkin luar biasa tidak bisa dipercaya, tetapi itu yang terjadi_."

" _Luar biasa aneh, bukan? Bagaimana cinta berjalan?_ "

Luar biasa aneh, dengan seluruh kecamuk perasaan yang menggerung dalam dadanya. Dengan bayangan Jungkook yang bertahan dalam otaknya. Ketika mereka berjalan bersisian, wajah tegas Jungkook yang mengagumkan, saat jemarinya perlahan terkait dengan miliknya. _Saat seluruh dunia tak lagi berarti, dan yang dapat Taehyung lihat hanya Jungkook_. Begitu tegap membawa langkah, menyisakan ruang di tubuh mereka yang bersisian, namun cengkramannya teramat kuat.

Ini luar biasa aneh, ketika Taehyung, semakin mencintai Jungkook.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _17 September 2017_

To : Jeon Jungkook

" **Dia mau makan hari ini, tanpa berdebat, tanpa mengeluh, tanpa merenggut. Dia patuh mengunyah makanannya. Saat aku bertanya, dia hanya tersenyum. Kau tahu? Kurasa sekarang dia mulai mengerti** _; waktu bukan miliknya, tetapi suatu saat nanti, waktu pasti akan berada dipihaknya_ **."**

* * *

.

.

" _Jangan ditutup,"_

Gerakan Jungkook kaku, mencengkram canggung _smartphone_ nya yang menempel di telinga, sesaat hendak kembali menutup hubungan udara yang ia putuskan untuk angkat, dan kembali membuat kecam rindu membelah kewarasannya yang tergerus. Terus tergerus, terus terhimpit, terus menipis, dan itu semua ia lakukan semata untuk membelai keegoisannya yang kurang ajar.

Jari Jungkook naik perlahan menuju pangkuan. Pada sekotak hadiah yang Ibunya letakkan tanpa banyak bicara di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada begitu saja ketika Jungkook membuka mata. Jungkook membuka ikatannya yang halus dengan pelan, kotak itu berwarna hitam mengkilap, berat dan membutuhkan waktu banyak bagi jarinya yang rusak untuk membuka untaiannya hingga sempurna terbuka.

Melihat hadiah itu, dengan tulisan tangan Taehyung acak-acakan di dalamnya, Jungkook hampir menyerah. Hampir menghempas habis seluruh keegoisannya dan _merengkuh_ cintanya kembali. Itu pula yang membuatnya mengangkat telepon dari Taehyung begitu pemuda itu menghubunginya. Begitu ingin mendengar suara Taehyung. Begitu ingin menangis di depan Taehyung. Begitu ingin melesakkan kepalanya ke pelukan Taehyung dan membiarkan dirinya hancur dalam dekapannya.

" _Terakhir kau mengangkat teleponku, itu hanya bertahan lima puluh detik,"_ suara Taehyung kembali terdengar. Manis dan menghanyutkan. " _Kali ini, aku ingin menahannya lebih lama. Sekedar untuk mendengar deru nafasmu. Sekedar untuk tahu jika kau mendengarku. Sekedar untuk tahu aku tidak sendiri."_

Jungkook menelan air liurnya paksa. Pandangan mengabur pada jendela rumah sakit yang ia minta untuk dibuka beberapa menit lalu, menerbangkan angin musim dingin yang beku dan cahaya keperakan bulan yang pucat. Tidak ada bintang. Kelam. Padat. Dan sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, mendengar gerung gelisah Taehyung yang menanti balasan dari Jungkook yang terus terdiam.

" _Aku tahu kau mendengarku_ ," ucap Taehyung lagi. Suaranya jauh lebih manis dan membuat Jungkook berdebar. " _Dengarkan, oke? Cukup dengarkan_."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mengusir pandangannya yang mengabur. Menekan degup jantungnya yang berisik, serta menusuk kerinduannya yang menghunus tajam. Karena jika satu suara keluar dari belah bibirnya, maka seluruhnya hancur. Maka seluruh rindunya rubuh, dan satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah _berlari_ ke pelukan Taehyung.

" _Ini hari ke tiga ratus satu. Tiga ratus satu hari yang kuhitung dengan sisa nafasku yang lebur. Yang kulakukan ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari adalah menghitung hari kepergianmu dan menanti kau kembali. Selalu berharap ini adalah hari terakhir aku menghitung dan melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku. Melihat punggungmu kembali, menyiapkanku sarapan seperti yang selalu kau lakukan. Ini masih tiga ratus satu hari, aku tidak tahu berapa hari lagi yang harus kuhitung."_ Taehyung mengeluarkan hembus nafas pelan. _"Aku makan dengan baik. Aku hidup dengan baik. Aku bernafas dengan baik. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku kuat. Aku akan terus menghitung. Ini baru tiga ratus satu hari. Kau boleh mengambil waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan. Maka dari itu, kau harus makan dengan baik juga. Kau harus menuruti semuanya. Kau harus sembuh. Kau harus kembali padaku, oke? Dengar itu Jeon Jungkook?"_

Keyakinan disuara Taehyung menghantarkan percikan di harapan Jungkook. Ketika rindu semakin merengkuh malamnya, ketika keinginan untuk menjangkau Taehyung dan mendekapnya begitu mengiris hati Jungkook. Suara Taehyung menyembuhkannya, membuatnya kembali bangkit, mengira bagaimana bisa ia mencintai Taehyung sehebat ini?

" _Kembali padaku. Utuh. Dengan kesepuluh jarimu yang sempurna. Dengan senyumanmu yang menawan. Dengan arogansimu yang bertahan, juga dengan cintamu untukku_."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk berkali-kali dalam henyap rindu yang mencengkram nafasnya. Menahannya untuk tidak bersuara, untuk patuh mendengar untai kata Kim Taehyung yang mulai kacau, dan menikmati kehancuran yang sama-sama mereka berdua rasakan.

" _Kau sudah buka hadiahnya?"_ tanya Taehyung kembali dengan nada berharap. _"Arloji itu, aku pilih teramat hati-hati."_

Jungkook mengelus permukaan kaca arloji di genggamannya. Menatap patuh pada detik jarum jamnya yang terus melaju cepat. Mendendangkan suara berdetik yang menenangkan.

" _Aku membelinya sepasang,"_ suara kekehan Taehyung terdengar hangat, malu akan ucapannya sendiri. _"Sedikit kuno memang_ ," gumamnya menggemaskan. " _Punyaku berwarna cokelat, sedangkan milikmu berwarna hitam. Aku mengukir namamu di belakangnya_."

Jari Jungkook bergetar ketika membalikkan arloji dan memperlihatkan pahatan namanya begitu indah. Jarinya semakin bergetar menatap tulisan lain yang berada tepat di bawah pahatan namanya. Menyergap seluruh nafas Jungkook. Mendobrak habis seluruh pertahanannya, dan membuat Jungkook menahan kecam cintanya yang semakin membuncah.

" _Aku menunggumu_ ," suara Taehyung menyelusup indah, menyuarakan kata-kata yang terpatri jelas di bawah namanya di sisi logam arloji yang kini digenggamnya erat. " _Ingat itu baik-baik_."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk. Hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan patuh tiap untai kata Taehyung. Hanya bisa mengerti jika ini semua ia lakukan untuk perasaan cintanya yang tak lagi tertolong. Ia begitu ingin membuktikan pada Taehyung bahwa ia bisa sembuh _, ia mau sembuh_. Ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia ingin keberadaannya sepadan dengan eksistensi Taehyung. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa cintanya tidak sesederhana itu, cintanya sudah terlampau kuat, dan membutuhkan seluruh dunia untuk menumbangkannya.

" _Kau sudah dengar beritanya? Tentang Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin? Mereka akan bertunangan Desember nanti. Cepat sekali. Seperti baru kemari aku mengenal Jimin, bersama-sama bolos sekolah dan melewati hari dengan tertidur di atas atap sekolah. Sekarang dia menjadi salah satu dokter bedah perkasa di rumah sakitku, sering sekali tebar pesona dengan senyumannya, dan sialnya menggenggam hati Yoongi_ Hyung _teramat kuat di jemarinya. Aku terkejut sekali ketika mengetahuinya. Jimin tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Jimin tersenyum sebahagia itu. Si bangsat itu, dia akan bertunangan, dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari mereka akan memutuskan untuk menikah."_

Jemari Jungkook kaku menekuk, merasakan sakit teramat kuat dan menahan gerungnya dalam diam. Membungkam mulutnya luar biasa erat dan tidak ingin Taehyung mendengar hela nafas payahnya yang penuh kesakitan.

" _Mereka berusaha keras untuk tidak mengungkit tentang kau. Mereka selalu menghiburku tak henti, walau aku sudah berkata dengan lantang jika aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau ada untuk mendengarku mengoceh tidak jelas seperti ini. Selama kau patuh mendengarku walau tidak membalas semua ucapanku seperti ini. Selama aku tahu kau tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku seperti ini,_ aku akan baik-baik saja _."_

Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan seseorang seperti Taehyung?

Yang rela hunus panah menghujamnya tiap detik tapi bersikeras berkata bahwa ia hidup dengan baik. Yang tahu benar sakitnya merindukan tetapi tetap berdiri teguh, tak menyerah, malah semakin menjerat Jungkook dengan pesonanya. Yang mengerti jika penantiannya akan sangat lama, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun saja menggeser langkahnya. Ia bergerak maju. Mengulurkan tangan dan meminta Jungkook menggenggamnya. Ia bergerak maju. Menyajikan keindahan, dan meminta Jungkook bergabung bersamanya.

" _Aku menunggumu, Jungkook-_ ah _. Selalu. Maka jangan berlari. Jangan mencoba berlari, jangan mencoba melangkah mundur, jangan mencoba untuk berbalik. Diam. Cukup diam saja. Biarkan aku yang nantinya menghampirimu. Saat kau siap, saat kau benar-benar ingin aku melangkah menghampirimu, beritahu aku. Kapanpun itu, aku akan melangkah kepadamu_."

.

.

* * *

.

 _12 November 2017_

To : Jeon Jungkook

" **Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak berguna, tetapi aku mengirimkan undangan pertunanganku padamu. Aku tahu kecil kemungkinan kau akan datang. Aku hanya minta doa padamu, Bung. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang malaikat. Et, diam. Aku tidak mau berdebat. Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama malaikat, jadi jangan coba bandingkan malaikat milikmu dan malaikat milikku. Omong-omong, Taehyung akan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih, dan dia sangat menakjubkan. Aku akan berikan fotonya secara diam-diam.**

 **Dan hm,**

 **Kami merindukanmu, Kook. Kuharap kau lekas kembali.**

.

.

.

"Maaf—apa?"

Alis Taehyung menukik tajam, menyecap samar pahitnya Americano yang bertahan di lidahnya setelah ia menyesap kopi itu dengan kenikmatan yang begitu dibutuhkan katup matanya yang mengantuk. Bergadang penuh di ruang kantornya dengan berbagai macam berkas yang masuk membuat Taehyung bertahan hingga pagi, merindukan legit hangat Americano lalu bergerak menuju kafe milik Seokjin sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kencan buta," ulang Yoongi dengan mata berbinar. Rambut hitamnya terlihat bersinar tertimpa matahari pagi. Wajah cerah bersemangatnya membuat Taehyung tak henti menatap Yoongi.

"Kencan buta untuk siapa?" Taehyung mencoba tuli untuk sesaat. Kembali menyesap Americanonya dengan pandangan menolak menatap Yoongi.

"Berhenti berpura-pura kau tidak mendengarnya, Demi Tuhan." Desis Jimin sebal, dengan gemas menggigit potongan roti yang ia pesan lalu mengunyahnya dengan asal. "Pacarku sudah lebih dari tiga kali menjelaskan."

"Jangan berbicara sekasar itu pada Taehyungie!" amuk Yoongi, menusuk rusuk Jimin dengan sikunya. Pandangan matanya sangar dan membuat Jimin bungkam mengalah.

Taehyung akan selalu menang jika lawannya adalah Park Jimin. Yoongi memang sangat mencintai Jimin, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi pemuda itu seolah sudah menjadi Kakak keduanya setelah Seokjin. Yang gemar sekali mengunjungi apartemen baru yang Taehyung tempati beberapa bulan lalu. Yang juga rajin sekali mengajak Taehyung makan di luar dan mentraktirnya berbagai macam makanan unik di daerah Seoul. Membuat Taehyung terjaga setiap malam dengan deru berisik curhatannya. Mengajari Taehyung beberapa teknik untuk pemotretan dan menunjukkan beberapa karya Min Yoongi yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Yoongi adalah tempat di mana Taehyung berani menampilkan dirinya yang hancur, Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang ia datangi saat rindu benar-benar menonjok relung hatinya, mengusap tenang punggung Taehyung lalu menghadiahkannya segelas cokelat hangat yang nikmat. Hanya Yoongi. Hanya Yoongi yang bisa melakukannya.

Dan pemuda itu kini tengah menunjukkan kameranya yang tersampir apik di leher, memperlihatkan layarnya ke wajah Taehyung yang menatap tak antusias.

"Namanya Kim Rowoon. Dia juniorku di tempat kerja. Tingginya menyentuh seratus sembilan puluh senti. Rambut hitam. Senyuman menawan, dan luar biasa sopan." Jelas Yoongi dengan nada penuh sanjungan.

"Oke," tanggap Taehyung tipis. Masih memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang berada di layar kamera yang Yoongi tunjukkan. "Dia tampan juga,"

"Tentu saja dia tampan!" Yoongi menyetujui dengan cepat. "Hampir semua wanita di divisiku mencoba menarik perhatiannya. dia benar-benar memukau."

Jimin hanya menghela nafas, cemburu mendengar Yoongi memuji lelaki lain. Namun, tidak ingin ditatap sangar oleh pemuda itu lagi, atau mendapat sikutannya yang menyakitkan, Jimin lebih memilih diam sembari terus mengunyah habis rotinya.

"Tapi aku rasa dia tidak cocok untukku, Hyung. Ei, dia terlalu tampan,"

"Ayolaaaah," gerung Yoongi manja. Taehyung hampir tak percaya jika Yoongi bisa semanja itu pada orang lain. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi seorang diri ke pertunanganku,"

Taehyung mendengar gerungan Jimin, ' _pertunangan kita_ ,' koreksinya dengan gumaman yang dibalas oleh hela nafa menyerah Yoongi yang tidak perdul.

"Aku bisa ajak Seokjin Hyung,"

"Heol," Jimin kembali menyahut, walau renggutan Yoongi nyata sekali, sebal karena Jimin kembali menginterupsi, "Seokjin Hyung tentu akan mengajak Namjoon Hyung."

"Mana mungkin," Taehyung menyipitkan mata sembari merenggut. "Seokjin Hyung pasti lebih memilih menemaniku."

"Dengar, Tae-ya." Yoongi menyela, "Aku bisa jamin Rowoon ini lelaki super baik, dia menyenangkan dan sangat sopan."

"Aku mengerti," tanggap Taehyung, menyesap sekali lagi Americanonya lalu menatap Yoongi. "Aku mengerti, Hyung. Dia lelaki tampan, sopan dan super baik. "

"Lalu apalagi? Aku bisa memintanya menjemputmu—"

"Hyung…," rengek Taehyung setengah putus asa.

"Apa?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Raut wajahnya keras, tidak ingin dibantah. "Berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu. Berhenti susah untuk makan. Berhenti melamun. Berhenti membuat kami kebingungan. Berhenti melakukan itu semua." Hela nafas Yoongi penuh kesedihan, tatapannya melunak, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti menunggunya, aku tidak juga memintamu untuk melupakannya. Hanya saja, kumohon, _kembali hidup_." Jemari pucat Yoongi terkait satu sama lain, membuat resah Jimin yang hanya diam tak menyela. "Kembali tersenyum. Kembali seperti dulu. Bernafaslah, Tae."

Karena kematiannya adalah ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Melepas cengkraman jemarinya dan berkata dengan raut datar bila hubungan mereka berhenti begitu saja. Kematiannya adalah melihat punggung Jungkook menjauh, meninggalkannya dalam kepiluan. Kematiannya adalah ketika tidak mendapati Jungkook di manapun. Hanya singgah dengan menyiksa ke dalam mimpinya yang senyap. Nerakanya adalah saat di mana ia seorang diri, merindukan Jungkook dan menderita karnanya. Nerakanya adalah kenyataan jika ia tidak dapat lagi menyentuh Jungkook, merasakan hembus nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah atau kecupan lembutnya di kening. Deru nafasnya tak lagi berarti begitu mengingat Jungkook dan semua kenangan mereka. Keindahan Jungkook mencintainya begitu sabar, senyuman telatennya yang merenggut nafas. Semua keinginan untuk hidup terkikis, dan ia _bertahan_ hanya karena Jungkook berjuang untuknya. Kematian ini membunuhnya, _melalui hari dengan kecam rindu di dadanya membunuhnya_. Bara api di bawah kakinya menyiksa, mendendangkan denyut kesakitan yang mencengkram kuat hati dan kewarasannya.

"Dia bukan Jungkook,"

Ucapan itu keluar di ujung lidahnya yang hampa, bercampur dengan pahitnya Americano yang bertahan. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya dan merasakan tatapan Yoongi yang halus, seakan ingin memahami kegelisahan Taehyung tetapi menyerah untuk mengerti.

"Itu alasannya," Taehyung mengatupkan bibir rapat, mengingat deru nafas Jungkook yang menemaninya, kepatuhannya mendengarkan Taehyung dan tahu jika rindu ini bukan hanya miliknya. "Jika itu Jungkook, aku akan melakukannya."

"Hyung," Jimin menekan jemarinya di siku Yoongi, mencegah Yoongi yang bergerak bangkit hendak mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jas yang tersangkut di lengannya berkibar ditimpa angin begitu membuka pintu keluar. Rambut coklat Taehyung kaku, dengan gerit kesedihan yang masih menemani. "Sampai mulutmu berbusa memuji si Rowoon Rowoon itu, tidak ada gunanya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya." Jimin meremas lengan Yoongi, menenangkan pemuda itu yang terlihat gusar luar biasa.

"Dan kita tahu benar siapa orangnya,"

.

.

.

* * *

 _1 Januari 2018_

 _To : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Happy New Yeaaaaar, Jungkook-ah! Woah, sudah lebih setahun kau meninggalkan Korea! Cepat kembali, Brengsek.**

 **Kau tidak mungkin sejahat itu tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Taehyung, bukan? Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya.**

 **Dan dengar, balas emailku. Ini sudah dua bulan lebih kau tidak membalasnya.**

.

.

.

" _Ke mana kau semalam?!"_

Suara Seokjin marah. Taehyung bahkan dapat merasakan renggutan Kakaknya yang sebal, dengan kening berkerut dan alis tertekuk tak suka. Taehyung tertawa kecil setengah mengantuk, mengusap tengkuknya sembari melangkah menuju dapur, menuangkan segelas air dingin ke dalam gelas sembari mendengarkan gerung suara Seokjin.

" _Kau tahu benar Yoongi dan Jimin sengaja mengadakan pertunangan mereka tepat di hari ulang tahunmu, dan kau menghilang begitu saja semalam. Kami bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memintamu meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun, aku bahkan berencana akan menghabisi wajahmu dengan_ whipped cream _!"_

"Itu sebabnya aku menghilang," Taehyung menjawab, "Hyung pasti ingin balas dendam padaku."

" _Ei, balas dendam apanya. Perayaan, Taehyung-ah. Umurmu sudah menyentuh angka dua puluh lima. Itu patut dirayakan,"_

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, menenggak habis air di gelasnya lalu menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja makan. Duduk di kursi makan dalam kesunyian di apartemen barunya yang setengah kosong. Terlalu malas untuk membeli perabotan dan berakhir dengan kondisi yang lengang. Hanya terdapat sofa besar berwarna hitam, televisi besar di ruang tamu, serta beberapa guci dan pot bunga yang menghadirkan aroma _lilac_ lembut.

"Aku lelah sekali semalam," alasannya yang langsung mendapat dengusan dari Seokjin. "Aku singgah di Jeju sebelum menghadiri pertunangan Yoongi dan Jimin. Hyung tahu benar aku tidak bisa tidur di pesawat. Lagipula, umurku sudah dua puluh lima, aku tidak butuh perayaan seperti itu."

Seokjin berdecak, _"Sejak kapan Adikku yang berandal ini tidak menyukai pesta?"_

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, menyusuri jarinya pada permukaan gelas yang dingin.

" _Dia menghubungimu?"_

Bola mata Taehyung melebar, hembus nafasnya gugup, mata menyipit samar akan diam yang ia pertahankan. Diam adalah jawabannya. Karena ia tidak bisa berucap apa-apa jika menyangkut Jungkook. Diam adalah jawaban yang selalu ia berikan.

Hembus Air Conditioner sesaat membuatnya merinding, menghembuskan berkas parfum di kemejanya yang bertahan, lupa ia ganti semalam ketika satu-satunya yang berada di otaknya hanyalah Jungkook, tertidur begitu saja dengan _handphone_ dalam dekapan dan gumaman Jungkook dalam mimpinya yang resah. Terus menanti walau harapannya perlahan gugur. Mengerti keegoisannya yang terlampau tinggi, dan lagi-lagi mencoba mengerti, walau akal sehatnya meronta marah. Taehyung baru menyadari jika rambutnya begitu acak-acakan, dengan bekas lipatan seprai tercetak di pipinya. Kantung matanya menyeramkan, dan Taehyung merasa, paginya diawali teramat kacau.

" _Dia tidak mengucapkan?"_

"Hyung," sergah Taehyung, terdengar lelah untuk mendebat. "Dia pasti sibuk, mana sempat dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku."

" _Kau menunggunya, kan?"_

Lagi, hembus nafas Taehyung gugup. Mencoba menata kembali kepingan hatinya yang jatuh hancur ketika harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi, lalu terjatuh dalam kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

" _Kau memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena kau menunggunya. Kau ingin mendengarnya. Kau ingin dia yang pertama kali menghubungimu."_

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung pelan.

" _Kau pasti mengerti alasan kenapa Jungkook tidak melakukannya."_

Tahu. Taehyung tahu. Tetapi, untuk sesaat, untuk sekejap, ia ingin buta dan tidak ingin tahu. Dia tidak ingin perduli dengan apapun, dengan semua tatapan menghakimi, dengan patuah hangat yang dibisikkan. Taehyung tidak ingin tahu. Yang ingin ia tahu adalah betapa perihnya mencintai Jungkook dengan hembus nafasnya yang kian memberat.

" _Aku rasa kau harus mulai mendengar Yoongi,"_

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya letih, "tentang apa? kencan buta?"

" _Kau tidak sehat, Taehyung-ah."_ Ucap Seokjin pelan, hembus nafasnya terdengar persuasif, _"kau terlihat seperti akan menunggunya selamanya. Matamu seolah berkata bahwa menunggunya adalah cara terbaik yang akan kau lakukan, apapun resikonya."_

"Itu terdengar tidak sehat?" keletihan di suara Taehyung begitu menyayat. Ia menyangga kepalanya pada lengannya tegap. Mencoba mencari tumpuan pada hantam rindu yang mencekik tubuhnya.

" _Aku jelas-jelas menyuruhmu untuk mengejar Jungkook, karena tahu kau akan menjadi seperti ini. Menunggu bukan cara terbaik. Jalan lainnya adalah hampiri Jungkook, rengkuh dia dengan kesungguhan dan keinginan. Genggam dia kembali, bukan merindukannya setengah mati. Ini menyiksamu."_

Taehyung ingin menampik ucapan Seokjin, membantah semua ucapan Kakaknya, namun yang terdengar hanya hela nafas beratnya yang penuh putus asa. Matanya panas, mengetahui jika harapannya masih membumbung tinggi, walau kenyataannya ribuan panah telah membuatnya karam. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Begitu ingin memberitahu Seokjin bahwa rasa rindu ini, yang terpupuk menyakitkan di relung hatinya, tak lagi bisa tangani. Semuanya terlalu menyiksa, dan Taehyung sesaat ingin meluapkan semuanya.

" _Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengangkatnya?"_

Jarinya yang gemetar mengacak asal surainya, merasakan beberapa helai rambut yang tanggal dalam sela jarinya yang terkatup. Taehyung mengangkat kepala, menghela nafas pendek sebelum menjawab.

"Hampir satu bulan," suaranya pelan.

" _Dan kau masih melakukannya?"_

Jemarinya terkepal, sesaat meluruhkan helai rambut tanggal yang melilit jemarinya lalu kembali mengatupnya erat. Bibirnya kembali kering, dan mata Taehyung terfokus pada air dalam gelas di hadapannya yang setengah kosong.

Ia masih melakukannya.

Menghubungi Jungkook tanpa lelah, meminta dalam segenap hati untuk Jungkook mengangkat panggilannya. _Ia hanya butuh mendengar hembus nafas Jungkook_. Ia hanya butuh tahu jika Jungkook mendengarkan. Jungkook ada di sana, di ujung panggilannya yang tak henti. Mendengar deru nafasnya membuat Taehyung bisa bernafas, mampu mengangkat segala hentak rindu yang menghimpit dada. Taehyung benar-benar akan baik-baik saja selama Jungkook diam mendengarkan, tanpa butuh balasan ucapan atau jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang ia ajukan.

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, sebelum bel apartemennya berdering memekakkan. Membuatnya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan derik kursi yang berisik. Ia menggumamkan ' _nanti kuhubungi lagi_ ' pada Seokjin yang hanya menghembuskan nafas menyerah lalu mengakhiri hubungan udara di antara mereka.

Ia melempar _smartphone_ nya ke atas sofa, merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, walau usahanya terus gagal. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu apartemennya sembari menyibak kasar rambutnya yang bandel, menarik kenop pintunya perlahan, dan membuatnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi,"

"Ah, Bibi Yoo," ia tersenyum tipis, membuat wanita di hadapannya membalas senyuman Taehyung hangat. Wanita itu adalah tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang memiliki seorang suami seorang Pilot yang jarang sekali pulang dan dua orang anak kembar yang begitu menggemaskan. Kerap kali bertemu saat anak kembarnya hendak pergi bersekolah, berada dalam satu lift yang sama, dan melihat kelucuan mereka yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Seorang kurir meninggalkan ini di depan pintu apartemenmu kemarin sore," Wanita itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak besar, yang pada awalnya tidak diketahui Taehyung. Terali mungil terlihat di mulut kotak, namun Taehyung segera mengalihkan matanya menatap wajah Bibi Yoo yang menjelaskan, "Aku mengetuk pintu apartemenmu berulang kali dan membunyikan bel, tetapi nampaknya kemarin kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Hm," Taehyung mengangguk, dengan hati-hati mengambil kotak besar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sesuatu di dalam kotak itu bergerak, membuat Taehyung sesaat mengerutkan kening. "Aku menghadiri perayaan pertunangan temanku kemarin," ucapnya sopan.

"Jika ini adalah benda mati, aku tidak akan berani mengambilnya," Bibi Yoo menepuk lembut permukaan kotak besar di tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung melebarkan mata, "Ini benda hidup?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh, terburu mengangkat kotak besar itu dan terkesiap pelan. Melihat seekor anak anjing _terrier_ putih yang begitu lucu, mendengking pelan ketika mata mereka sejajar dan masuk semakin dalam ke sisi kotak.

"Ah, dia lucu sekali," gumam Taehyung melihat bagaimana anak anjing itu meringkuk dalam kotak yang baru disadarinya sebagai keranjang mungil yang pas sekali untuk tubuh si anjing yang kecil. "Terimakasih Bibi Yoo sudah mau membawanya kemarin, kasihan sekali jika dia harus berada di luar semalaman,"

"Tidak masalah," wanita itu mengibaskan tangan tak masalah. Pamit kembali ke apartemennya dan Taehyung membungkuk penuh, sekali lagi berucap terimakasih lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

Taehyung menaruh keranjang itu ke atas meja di ruang tengah, duduk bersila di atas permadani hingga tatapannya sejajar dengan terali pendek di depan mulut kerajang tersebut. Ia membuka pengait pintu di sisi kotak, membuat anjing itu perlahan keluar dengan ragu lalu mengibaskan ekornya begitu patuh. Menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang bersinar kemudian menggongong pelan.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini, hm?" Taehyung mengangkatnya dengan mudah, merasakan bulu halusnya di bawah telapak tangan. "Jimin dan Yoongi Hyung tidak mungkin memberikanku hadiah semenakjubkan kau. Seokjin Hyung juga tidak mungkin, dia mana mau Lady punya saingan."

 _Terrier_ itu kukuh mengibaskan ekornya ceria, dengan lidah keluar dan hela nafas cepat diiringi gonggongan. Taehyung tersenyum, menatap bola mata si mungil yang berpendar berbalik menatapnya. Tatapannya turun menuju leher anjing tersebut, yang terdapat lilitan tali longgar dan sepucuk surat yang terlipat, terlihat kacau akibat cakaran kuku si anjing. Taehyung menempatkan anjing mungil itu di atas permukaan meja, membuat kuku-kukunya mendendangkan bunyi gemeletuk samar, terlihat susah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas permukaan meja kaca yang licin. Taehyung tertawa, mengusap bulunya yang halus sembari melepas lilitan tali di lehernya, kemudian membawanya turun ke atas permadani dan membiarkan anjing itu berlari lincah setelah lepas dari cengkraman jari Taehyung.

Ekspektasi Taehyung nol besar, ketika jemarinya perlahan membuka lembar surat yang halus, matanya melebar sempurna begitu mengenali tulisan di dalamnya. Tulisan panjang, padat dan acak-acakan milik pemuda yang dirindukannya setengah mati. Terlihat miring dalam garis kertas yang sejajar, seakan Jungkook bersusah payah menulisnya. Hatinya menghangat menatap kesungguhan dalam tulisannya. Deru tawanya bercampur senyuman dan lelehan air mata mengalir, akan semua kebodohan yang diciptakan otaknya, akan pemikirannya yang ingin menyerah dan melupakan Jungkook. Semua itu terdengar tidak masuk akal untuk degup jantung kebahagiaan yang membelenggu dadanya.

Harapan itu ada, Taehyung memeluk surat itu erat ke dadanya. Menatap anjing itu yang terlihat gelisah melihat air mata Taehyung, mendengking sedih di bawah kaki Taehyung dan merangkak naik ke pangkuan Taehyung.

Harapan itu ada, dan Taehyung tidak ingin menghapusnya semudah itu.

"Shiro," Bisiknya, memeluk anjing mungil itu ke pelukan. Menangis dalam derai tawa yang memukul hangat relung hatinya.

Dan selama dua puluh lima tahun, Shiro adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

.

.

" _Namanya Shiro, karena warnanya yang putih dan mengingatkanku pada salju. Salju pertama turun ketika aku menatapmu, duduk di depan kafe tempat di mana kita janji untuk bertemu. Aku melihat putih, ketika salju turun dan meleleh di puncak kepalamu. Aku melihat putih ketika kau menatapku, tersenyum lebar dan luar biasa menawan. Senyumanmu kala itu, terpasung mati dalam kepalaku._

 _Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin berbagi kerinduan ini denganmu._

 _Ketika hari itu terjadi, dan salju pertama turun, menimpa puncak kepalamu, membuat kelopak matamu terkatup, menyentuh bulu matamu yang lentik, kau akan tampak secantik malaikat._

 _Dan hari itu, aku akan mengatakan, cinta milikku padamu terlalu besar untuk dikalahkan. Hari itu, aku akan memintamu menjadi milikku selamanya._

 _Maka, kumohon tunggulah hari itu datang. Aku mengerti kerinduan yang kau simpan, karena aku juga merasakannya. Aku tahu hidupmu berjalan layaknya di neraka, karena aku juga merasakannya. Mari kita simpan surga kita untuk nanti, karena hari itu pasti akan datang._

 _Terimakasih, sudah menungguku, dan jangan pernah lelah. Aku butuh kau untuk berlari memelukku ketika aku berdiri di hadapanmu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun._

 _._

 _Untuk kau, keindahanku._

 _Dan dari diriku, pemuja keindahan._

.

.

.

 _5 April 2018_

 _To : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Keterlaluan, ini sudah lima bulan kau tidak membalas emailku!**

 **Kemana kau?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 Juni 2018_

 _To : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Berengsek, Jungkook, jangan seperti ini, balas emailku.**

 _._

 _._

 _11 Juli 2018_

 _To : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Tetapi Taehyung sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Balas emailku, setidaknya baca emailku. Jangan diam seperti ini, Jungkook.**

.

.

 _10 Januari 2019_

 _To : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Damn you, Jeon. Kemana kau, bangsat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, Oktober 2019

"Shiro tidak berhenti demam sejak dua hari lalu," keluh Taehyung manja, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi yang tengah asik menyantap sepotong _shortcake vanilla_ dengan _topping_ lelehan stroberi di atasnya. Harumnya _vanilla_ dalam kunyahan Yoongi sesaat membuat Taehyung lapar, namun terlalu malas untuk berjalan menuju konter dan memesan kue yang sama persis dengan Yoongi. Taehyung berbalik mencuri sendok mungil di cengkraman Yoongi, mendapat dengusan protes yang dimaklumi sebelum memotong _shortcake_ dengan sendoknya lalu menyantapnya cepat.

"Kau harus membawanya ke klinik," saran Yoongi, merampas sendok di tangan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu menggasak habis kuenya. "Jimin punya kenalan seorang dokter hewan di daerah Gangnam, dekat dengan kawasan apartemenmu. Kau harus cepat membawanya sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada Shiro."

"Hyung jangan menakutiku seperti itu," gerung Taehyung sebal, mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yoongi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya malas pada sandaran sofa. Ia menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Aku bisa apa tanpa Shiro di sisiku,"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, meraup sepotong _shortcake_ di sendoknya lalu mengulurkannya ke mulut Taehyung. "Maka cepat bawa dia ke sana. Kau terlalu sibuk, _Isajangnim_. Shiro pasti kesepian kau tinggal terus di apartemenmu yang kosong."

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian," Taehyung dengan ceria mengambil uluran kue di sendok yang Yoongi berikan, mengunyahnya pelan dan memejamkan mata nikmat merasakan lelehan stroberi di lidahnya. "Saat aku kerja, aku menitipkan Shiro di penitipan hewan, bersama dengan Lady."

"Kau sudah seperti orang tua yang menitipkan anaknya," Yoongi mengunyah pelan sembari melirik Taehyung.

"Shiro adalah segenggam kepercayaan yang Jungkook berikan padaku," senyuman Taehyung terkembang. "Tentu saja aku harus menjaganya."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuh, menyesap kopinya hingga tandas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan Hyung dengan Jimin?"

Taehyung selalu suka kala senyuman di wajah Yoongi terkembang pasti mendengar nama Jimin, Yoongi menjilat bibirnya dan mengangguk, "sudah delapan puluh persen, Januari tahun depan statusku sudah berubah. Dan aku punya dua keluarga yang harus kukabari setiap hari."

"Huuu," Taehyung meninju main-main lengan Yoongi, yang tertawa kecil. "Aku iri sekali, tahu." Renggutnya. Menumpu dagu pada telapak tangan dengan siku menekan lutut, "aku berharap dapat hadir di pernikahan kalian bersama seseorang, tidak sendiri lagi."

Tatapan mata Yoongi halus, mengangguk pelan dan memberikan Taehyung kekuatan. "Dia pasti akan kembali. Kau kuat sekali menunggunya."

Senyuman kotak Taehyung terkembang, "Hyung jangan meremehkan rasa cintaku."

"Aku tahu," Yoongi mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung hangat.

"Aku akan menjemput Shiro," Taehyung bangkit berdiri, "Hyung mau ikut?"

"Jimin menjemputku di sini,"

"Ei, enak sekali." Taehyung mendengus iri, "aku juga ingin dijemput kekasihku,"

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya, menendang main-main betis Taehyung yang juga tertawa ceria.

"Bisakah Hyung tanyakan Jimin lokasi klinik hewan kenalannya? Aku akan membawa Shiro ke sana besok. Bayiku rewel sekali ketika sakit. Dia selalu menolak makan, sementara demamnya tidak juga turun. Manja sekali, selalu ingin dipeluk setiap saat."

"Oke," Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku akan menanyakannya nanti malam."

"Siap," Taehyung memberikan tanda hormat main-main lalu memberikan _wink_ pada Yoongi yang mendengus menatapnya. "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Taehyung-ah,"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh ketika Yoongi memanggilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mata memandang Taehyung pasti dengan pancar tatapan yang membuat Taehyung terkesima.

"Senang melihatmu kembali hidup,"

Tertegun sesaat, Taehyung kembali memberikan _wink_ nakal yang membuat Yoongi tertawa.

.

.

.

Shiro yang berbaring manja di pangkuan Taehyung masih lemas, sesekali mendengking pelan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Taehyung dengan mata setengah tertutup. Taehyung mengusap kepalanya lembut, membentuk senyuman sedih melihat Shiro yang menjadi pasif beberapa hari ini, membuatnya resah setengah mati.

"Apakah Shiro pernah terluka, terjatuh mungkin?"

Dokter hewan itu duduk di hadapan Taehyung, mata menatap Taehyung tajam dengan kelembutan yang tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan gumaman, "Shiro tiba-tiba saja menjadi pasif tiga hari lalu, selalu tidur di keranjangnya dan menolak makan. Dia bahkan menyusup ke dalam selimutku ketika malam, mendengking parah jika aku mencoba meletakannya kembali ke keranjang."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham, tertera Kim Jihwan di jas dokter putih yang dikenakannya. Taehyung melihat sebuah figura foto pada lemari kecil di belakang meja dokter itu. Memperlihatkan keindahan London dengan seorang wanita imut di sampingnya. Taehyung mengusap telinga Shiro yang menghela nafas diiringi dengkingan.

"Aku melihat memar di kaki kanannya, mungkin itu bisa menjadi penyebab kenapa dia menderita demam selama tiga hari terakhir,"

"B-benarkah?" Taehyung mengerung sedih, mengusap hati-hati kaki Shiro yang langsung mendengking sakit begitu jemari Taehyung menyentuh memar di kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu jika dia terluka, Ya Tuhan."

"Mungkin dia terjatuh saat Anda lengah, Kim Taehyung-ssi," Hibur Jihwan melihat raut sedih di wajah Taehyung. "Aku akan memberikan obat penurun panas dan antibiotik, juga menyuntikkan cairan elektrolit untuk mencegah dehidrasi berlebih yang dideritanya. Dan untuk luka memarnya, aku akan membalutnya dengan perban, Anda boleh mengompres lukanya dengan air hangat tiap satu kali sehari, jika Shiro tetap sulit untuk tidur."

"Terimakasih banyak, Dokter Kim," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah kewajibanku," jawabnya yang membuat hati Taehyung mencelos, Taehyung melayangkan senyuman gugup.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dari mana Anda mengenal Park Jimin?"

Kepatuhan Jihwan menulis resep obat untuk Shiro terganggu, membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot turun, ia memberikan seberkas senyuman menawan. "Aku dan Jimin berada dalam Akademi kedokteran yang sama, untuk sekitar tiga tahun. Lalu aku ke Stanford untuk mengejar _double degree_. Tapi kami masih berhubungan baik, jika angkatan kami di Akademi mengadakan reuni, Jimin dan aku selalu hadir, dan kami tetap saling menghubungi satu sama lain, setidaknya, tiga bulan sekali." Jihwan tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya tidak mengira ia memutuskan untuk menikah lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

Taehyung membalas senyumannya, "dia menemukan seseorang yang hebat, yang patut untuk dimiliki sebelum pemuda itu direbut orang lain."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Anda?"

Taehyung menelan air liurnya, "Ne?"

"Anda sudah menemukan seseorang yang hebat Kim Taehyung-ssi?" pertanyaan Jihwan diiringi senyuman misterius, Taehyung berkedip, mencoba mengerti pertanyaan Jihwan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Menatap Jihwan yang kini melanjutkan kepatuhannya menulis resep di atas selembar kertas tipis.

"Anda bisa menebusnya di apotik depan, sementara aku akan membawa Shiro untuk membalut kakinya dengan perban," Jihwan memberikan slip resep ke hadapan Taehyung, yang diterima cepat sementara dengan hati-hati Jihwan mengangkat Shiro dari pangkuan Taehyung.

"Dia pasti akan cepat sembuh," lagi, Jihwan menghiburnya, memeluk hangat Shiro di lengannya dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum percaya.

"Hm," Taehyung mengusap kepala Shiro, "Cepat sembuh, oke?"

Dan gonggongan pelan yang diberikan Shiro membuat Taehyung tenang akannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shiro?"

Seokjin bertanya sembari mengambil potongan Pizza lalu melahapnya cepat. Mengunyahnya cepat sembari menatap keranjang tempat tidur Shiro yang kosong. Taehyung membuka penutup soda, desisannya memenuhi ruang tamunya yang lengang, tak dibarengi gonggongan Shiro yang berisik atau deru nafasnya yang cepat.

"Bermain bersama Haru dan Maru, si kembar yang tinggal di samping apartemenku," jawab Taehyung, mengambil potongan Pizzanya lalu menyantapnya perlahan. "Dia sudah mulai makan dan aktif kembali, walau kakinya masih sedikit pincang. Aku masih harus membawanya ke klinik untuk _check-up_. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya stress dengan mengurungnya terus-menerus."

"Aku harus minta kontak dokter kenalan Jimin," Seokjin menghabiskan potongan Pizza di tangannya, "berjaga-jaga jika Lady sakit,"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Jihwan baik sekali, dia dokter yang penuh tanggung jawab. Hyung bisa membawa Lady untuk sekedar periksa keadaan dan imunisasi jika ingin."

Kunyahan Seokjin berhenti, menatap curiga Taehyung yang menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

"Kau memujinya?"

"Aku tidak boleh memuji orang?"

"Kau sudah lama tidak melakukannya," Seokjin mengambil kaleng soda lalu membuka penutupnya sekali sentak. "Dia _single_?"

Dengusan Taehyung terdengar jengah, "Dia sudah punya kekasih, Hyungnim. Seorang model. Wanita imut yang lucu."

"Ah, sayang sekali," Seokjin menenggak sodanya hingga setengah, meletakkan kaleng sodanya di atas meja lalu menatap Taehyung, yang masih dengan lambat mengunyah potongan Pizza pertamanya, sedangkan Seokjin sudah menghabiskan tiga potong untuk perutnya yang meronta lapar. "Kau sudah _fitting_ setelan jas untuk pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin?"

Taehyung mengernyit, memukul keningnya, "aku selalu lupa untuk _fitting_ ,"

"Siap-siap mendapat omelan dari Yoongi," peringat Seokjin.

"Aku akan mengingatnya untuk _fitting_ minggu ini. Kau harusnya mengingatkanku, Hyungnim." Protes Taehyung, kembali mengunyah potongan Pizza terakhir di tangannya.

"Ei, aku sibuk sekali, _Isajangnim_. Namjoon tidak bisa keluar sedikit saja dari rumah sakit, itu penyebab aku harus berjaga di kafeku selama dua belas jam."

"Aku membutuhkan Namjoon Hyung di rumah sakit dua puluh empat jam,"

"Berikan dia waktu istirahat, Demi Tuhan," Seokjin menedang kaki Taehyung. "Kau seperti seorang bos tirani jahat."

Taehyung tertawa, "Rumah sakit sedikit kacau. Aku dan Namjoon masih berdiskusi tentang tim relawan yang harus dikirim ke daerah Timur Tengah."

Seokjin mengangguk seolah paham. Ia menyandarkan pundaknya ke sandaran sofa, menatap langit-langit apartemen Taehyung yang tinggi serta ornament lampunya yang unik, "Kau …, akan datang di upacara peringatan kematian Ibu?"

Kunyahan Taehyung berhenti, bola matanya bergerak tidak pasti. Taehyung mengambil sepotong Pizza, mengunyahnya penuh hingga pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Abeoji, dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi, kan?"

Menelan susah payah makanannya, Taehyung menggeleng kecil. "Aku sudah mengancamnya, Hyung." Ucapnya pelan, "jika dia berani menyentuh Jungkook sedikit saja, maka aku akan menghancurkan segalanya. Dan mungkin, yang kau bicarakan benar. Dia masih sosok pahlawan yang selalu kita idam-idamkan semasa kecil,"

Senyuman Seokjin tulus, duduk mendekat pada Taehyung lalu menepuk pundaknya. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, beringsut mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Seokjin, mendengar deru nafas Kakaknya yang tenang, dan aroma maskulinnya yang lembut.

"Aku yakin Ibu pasti akan senang jika aku, kau dan Abeoji, hadir bersamaan di upacara peringatan kematiannya." jemari Seokjin menepuk lengan Taehyung.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi tegar, Taehyung-ah," bisik Seokjin. "Jika kau tidak ada, Hyung tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Ketika pertama kali menatap matamu dan kau menangis setelahnya, satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah, aku akan menjaga adik mungil itu, tak perduli apapun resikonya." Seokjin menghembuskan nafas, "Terimakasih sudah mau berjuang bersama-sama denganku, dan maaf atas semua kesedihan yang pernah kau rasakan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, tapi nyatanya aku sering sekali melakukannya."

"Ei," Taehyung mencubit main-main pinggang Seokjin, yang berteriak kesakitan sembari mencegah jari Taehyung mencubitnya kembali. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Hyung sudah menjadi seorang Kakak yang luar biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm,"

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Traktir aku Smagyupsal makan malam nanti?"

"Kau memujiku karena ingin traktiran?"

"Aniya. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Seokjin menggasak lembut rambut Taehyung. "Oke, aku akan mentraktir daging untuk Adik Kesayanganku."

Senyuman Taehyung nyata, memeluk Seokjin erat yang menggerung sebal sembari mendorong Taehyung agar segera melepasnya.

Semua, berjalan terlalu baik. Namun, hatinya masih saja hampa.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggendong Shiro dalam dekapan, mengaktifkan kunci otomatis mobilnya lalu melangkah menuju klinik tempat Jihwan membuka prakteknya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang di ruang tunggu, membuka pintu kaca dengan hati-hati diiringi bunyi lonceng samar, sembari memberikan senyuman pasti pada perawat cantik di meja resepsionis yang sudah mengenalnya. Ia melangkah menuju meja resepsionis, melayangkan senyuman segar yang mempesona, wanita dengan anjing wales besar baru saja masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, dan membuat ruang tunggu menjadi sedikit lengang.

"Sekarang jadwal untuk Shiro mengecek keadaan memar di kakinya," ucap perawat itu diiringi balasan senyuman manis, menyapa Shiro yang langsung menyalak ceria. "Anda bisa tanda tangani ini, dan menunggu nama Anda dipanggil."

"Ah, oke." Taehyung menandatangani berkas yang diulurkan kepadanya, dengan Shiro masih dalam pelukan. Mata menatap bosan pada sekeliling dan dengan berisik mencoba masuk semakin dalam ke palukan Taehyung.

Taehyung memberikan seulas senyuman pada si perawat yang langsung mengambil pena dan berkas di hadapan Taehyung lalu dengan sopan meminta Taehyung untuk menunggu. Taehyung duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, di sebelah kanannya terdapat seorang anak perempuan manis yang mendekap erat keranjang berisi kucing peliharaannya yang tidak berhenti bersin. Mata anak itu menatap Shiro yang berbaring di pangkuan Taehyung dengan mata terpejam, membuat Taehyung akhirnya membuka percakapan dengannya, bertanya tentang keadaan kucing dalam dekapannya yang bernama Hiro, yang dengan ceria membalas ucapan Taehyung dan membelai hangat cuping telinga Shiro yang tertidur.

Ketika nama anak perempuan itu dipanggil, memberikan Taehyung senyuman cerah sebelum bangkit berdiri bersama Ibunya lalu masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, Taehyung menggigil kedinginan akan suhu rendah yang dipasang di ruangan itu sementara aura musim dingin mulai menusuk. Membuatnya mencari kehangatan dibalik bulu Shiro yang lembut. Taehyung menguap kecil, membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan menatap pasti ke arah kaca di hadapannya, memperlihatkan jalan raya Gangnam yang sepi dan rindang pepohonan yang menari.

Dalam semilir angin yang berhembus, dalam pandangan Taehyung yang mengabur, dan setitik salju yang perlahan turun. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Berpikir untuk mengingatkan Seokjin untuk pulang tidak terlalu malam, dan memperingati Yoongi untuk hati-hati menyetir karena salju yang mulai turun. Dengkingan Shiro membuat kelopak mata Taehyung meredup. Dalam derit lonceng yang bunyi, dan detak sepatu pantopel yang berat, juga dengan sapaan si resepsionis itu yang sopan.

"Oh, selamat siang Dokter Jeon,"

Taehyung menolehkan kepala, dalam gerak lambat yang mencengkram denyut nadinya. Panggilan si perawat itu menyusup masuk. Siluet tinggi itu masuk melalui pintu kaca yang terbuka, menerbangkan aroma angin beku dan semilir dedaunan yang tanggal, ditambah aroma maskulinnya yang membuat saraf penciuman Taehyung berkedut nyeri, sesak akan rindu.

Cahaya matahari siang menimpa tubuhnya, mengaburkan sosoknya dan meleburkan degup jantung Taehyung.

Karena ketika sosok itu melangkah semakin masuk, dengan sinar matahari yang lepas dari sosoknya. Rambutnya yang hitam tertata kaku, memperlihatkan keningnya yang menawan dan senyuman tipis yang luar biasa Taehyung rindukan. Setelan jas berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya membuatnya luar biasa mempesona, membuatnya gagah dan menawan. Matanya yang kelam sejenak meneliti, sebelum jatuh, dan terkunci rapat dengan matanya— _Jerit rindu meronta hebat dalam gejolak darahny_ a.

Jari-jarinya gemetar dalam halus bulu Shiro yang hangat. Antara ingin percaya bahwa ia tidak mimpi sama sekali atau ini benar-benar mimpi yang teramat indah. Ketika akhirnya suaranya berhasil keluar, Taehyung memanggil namanya dengan kerapuhan.

.

.

.

"J-Jungkook?"

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

 _For my one and only one_ ; **mas ares** 3 sorry for the late-birthday-gift /cry/

Dan untuk kalian yang masih nungguin FF ini update, yang setia banget ingetin aku untuk update. Kalian luar biasa /pake nada ariel noah/ sini ah kukasih kecupan sayang /g

Dan untuk kalian juga yang udah partisipasi di first fanbook aku3 you all rock as everrrrrr!

Maaf juga karena aku always telat kalo update FF ini TT, I'll try my best dan usahain supaya FF ini updatenya cepet!

Thank u so so so muuuuuch, love ya!

.

RnR Juseyo.


	16. Love is not Over

_Your goodbye is our_ _ **beginning**_

 _Love is not over._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _29 Agustus 2017_

 _From : Jeon Jungkook_

 _To : Park Jimin_

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membalas pesanku dan melakukan ini untukku, Hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti akan kesal saat tahu. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, aku tengah menutup semua kemungkinan dan menyudutkan diriku sendiri pada satu pilihan. Dan aku harap, pilihan itu benar dan dapat membuatku sadar di kemudian hari.**

 **Apa dia terlihat kurus? Apa dia tidur dengan baik? Apa dia tertawa hari ini?**

 **Aku selalu bertanya itu pada bayanganku sendiri ketika menatap cermin. Aku berharap ia makan dengan baik, pipinya tidak bertambah tirus dan dia terus tersenyum. Aku selalu berharap, dan tidak pernah berhenti mengharapkannya.**

 **Hyung, harus cegah dia lebih keras. Jangan lemah dengan aegyonya yang menggemaskan, atau gerung mabuknya yang lucu. Hyung harus mencegahnya saat ia mengajakmu minum. Aku pernah mengajaknya minum soju jam dua pagi, ketika ia mengeluh tidak bisa tidur dan keadaan perutnya yang lapar membuatnya jauh lebih rewel. Dia mabuk dalam tiga teguk soju yang aku tuangkan ke dalam cangkir kecilnya, dia lalu mengoceh tidak jelas dan dengan kurang ajarnya memelukku saat berjalan pulang. Pasti dia menyusahkan, bukan? Tetapi seberapa menyusahkannya dirinya, aku tidak bisa marah dan menepis pelukannya. Ah, dan omong-omong, lusa lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi keduaku. Kondisi jariku semakin baik, walau membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk mengetik balasan e-mail tanpa merasa sakit. Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat dan kembali ke Korea!**

 **Dan waw, terimakasih atas ucapannya! Aku akan traktir Hyung samgyupsal saat kembali ke Korea! Titipkan salam untuk Yoongi Hyung.**

 **P.S aku tidak sabar menanti hadiahnya!**

.

.

.

 **Tittle : Determinare**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Seojin (OC) / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi /**

 **Park Jimin / Kim Namjoon / Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other cast will appear soon!**

 **Warning! BL! with** _ **Kook!Seme**_ **. Please** _ **notice**_ **me if i've made some mistake on my writing~**

 **My warn! Once you step in into my Fanfiction beware yourself for a lot dramatic scenes because that's absolutely my** _style_

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

Melihat _sunset_ adalah kegemaran Jungkook yang baru, setelah kursi rodanya didorong halus oleh Ibunya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit yang asri; tempat beberapa pasien berusia lanjut duduk sembari menikmati teh, atau anak kecil mungil yang sakit dengan hidung memerah dan papan infusan di lengannya tertempel menyakitkan; dibawa dalam gendongan Ibunya yang terus membujuk agar si anak berhenti menangis, juga beberapa pasien muda-mudi yang berjalan santai dengan bantuan skrup; wajah ceria karena sebentar lagi keluar dari kungkup rumah sakit yang membosankan. Jungkook berada di tengah-tengah itu semua, menatap pada cahaya matahari senja yang semakin menghilang, deguk tawa kecil yang senyap, beradu dengan dinding rumah sakit yang pucat dan lantai keramik yang berkilat, walau rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar taman berwarna hijau menyejukkan. Kegelapan kemudian memeluknya terlalu cepat. Menghembuskan deru angin yang terlalu dingin, mendesahkan gemersik daun tanggal yang sunyi, serta percakapan yang perlahan pudar. Sendiri, kembali sendiri.

Jimin Hyung berkata Taehyung sudah mulai tersenyum, sering mengkonsumsi Americano yang merupakan musuh telak bagi lidah Taehyung yang mencintai manisnya cokelat lebih dari apapun. Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering, saat ia sendiri seperti ini, hanya ditemani semilir angin dan warna senja yang hangat, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Taehyung. Mengenang wajah sedih Taehyung dengan secangkir Americano dalam pelukan. Memikirkan kesendirian Taehyung dalam malam sepi yang penuh rindu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti dadanya, membuat tubuhnya seakan lumpuh dan sakit seluruhnya. Keinginan untuk menangis kuat sekali dirasakan, keinginan untuk bersembunyi dan melimpahkan seluruh gerung tangisannya selalu hadir dalam relung hati Jungkook. Jemarinya terkepal gemetar, mencoba menghilangkan kenyataan jika pundaknya bergetar pelan menahan tangisan cengeng yang lagi-lagi membuatnya semakin lemah.

" _Hei, are you okay?_ "

Wajah putih dengan rambut _blonde_ halusnya nampak seindah malaikat, dengan bola mata besar dan bibir mengkilap oleh bubuk gula yang terlalu banyak dikonsumsi. Jemari mungilnya bertahan di atas punggung tangan Jungkook yang gemetar. Lengket karena gula-gula yang habis digenggamnya erat. Kelopak mata bergerak khawatir dengan wajah mendekat hingga kakinya menyentuh lutut Jungkook.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi dengan diamnya Jungkook yang menyedihkan. Gerung tangisannya masih terdengar, benar-benar malu sudah bersikap seperti itu di depan seorang gadis mungil yang menawan.

"A-aku tidak sakit." Jawab Jungkook setengah terbata.

Wajah cantiknya merenggut tidak setuju. Jari-jari lengketnya mencengkram jari telunjuk Jungkook erat dan tidak mau kalah.

"Aku menangis saat sakit." Ucapnya dengan pengucapan lucu yang membuat Jungkook melukiskan senyuman tipis. "Kau juga pasti sedang sakit. Kau menangis keras sekali. Mau aku panggilkan dokter?"

Jungkook menggeleng, mengangkat tangannya yang bebas lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku sudah lebih baik," jawabnya dengan suara meyakinkan. Ia mengusap jari telunjuknya pada pipi si gadis mungil di hadapannya, mengenakan _dress_ manis berwarna merah yang menjuntai lembut hingga lututnya. Rambut blondenya terurai cantik, membingkai wajahnya yang halus begitu memukau.

"Benarkah?" ia tertawa begitu lepas saat Jungkook mencubit pipinya yang gembil.

"Yes, _M'Lady_. Aku sudah lebih jauh lebih baik." Jungkook mengelus jari mungil yang masih mencengkramnya erat. "Terkadang aku hanya butuh menangis untuk membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Dia, _di sini_." Jungkook menepuk dadanya. "Tengah merindukan seseorang."

Bola matanya melebar penasaran, "apakah dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik."

"Apa warna rambutnya?" gadis mungil itu memiringkan wajah dengan gemilau penasaran di raut wajahnya yang sehalus tumpukan salju.

"Cokelat, seperti bubuk milo." Jungkook tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya. "Urai poninya hampir menyentuh kelopak mata saat ia berkedip. Ketika dia menyugar rambutnya, aku bisa menghirup aroma stroberi yang manis."

"Woah," bola matanya bersinar, terdengar bersemangat mendengar untai penjelasan Jungkook. "Lalu matanya? Aku memiliki mata berwarna biru." Ia menunjuk matanya ceria.

Jungkook mengulum senyuman. "Benar, kau memiliki mata berwarna biru yang indah. Seperti langit." Ucapan itu membuat gadis di hadapannya tertawa centil, membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Tetapi dia memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat. Cokelat yang ... Indah sekali."

"Apakah kau punya fotonya?!" tanyanya ceria dan bersemangat, berjingkat dalam pijakannya lalu memeluk lengan Jungkook erat. Manja, dan teramat menggemaskan.

"Sayangnya tidak, _cupcakes_." Jungkook menyelipkan rambut blondenya ke belakang telinga. "Aku mengingatnya sangat jelas di dalam otakku. Baju yang ia kenakan. _Sneaker_ putihnya. _Piercing_ di telinganya. Kerling matanya yang nakal. Senyuman manisnya yang lembut. Dan bola mata cokelatnya yang menghanyutkan."

Tangisannya.

Juga tangisannya yang menyayat hati.

Kata-kata penyesalan yang hinggap di lidahnya dan tatapan matanya yang melembut setelah mengucapkan kata-kata jahat yang menusuk hati Jungkook. Jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak lirih, tengah berperang antara ingin mencengkram pergelangan Jungkook agar tidak pergi atau berbalik mengepalkannya tanpa dosa; membiarkan Jungkook berlalu tanpa mau menahannya. Tatapan terakhir yang Taehyung berikan padanya adalah murni kesalahan. Garis bibirnya yang melengkung penuh kesedihan penuh oleh kesalahan.

Suara tangisan Taehyung adalah rajam pisau yang menghunus relung dadanya. Ketika di malam sunyinya ia mendapat telepon dari Taehyung dan mengangkatnya dengan gelisah. Mendengar deguk tangisan penuh rindu yang penuh bersitan, gumaman _'aku merindukanmu'_ yang tertiup menyakitkan ke telinga Jungkook, dan deru nafas tidurnya yang tenang dengan telepon yang terus tersambung. Itu salah. Jarak yang ia beri untuk Taehyung adalah kesalahan. Derung tangisan yang menjadi peneman Taehyung adalah kesalahan. Taehyung tidak pantas menderita karena rindunya, ia tidak pantas bersedih karena rindunya, Taehyung tidak pantas berdiri menunggu Jungkook dengan ancaman kebahagiannya yang hilang.

Itu salah.

Mereka tidak seharusnya saling berteriak. Mereka seharusnya tidak mengatakan kata-kata jahat pada satu sama lain. Tangisan yang mereka bagi nyata. Air mata yang meleleh di pipi mereka nyata. Penyesalan yang menusuk setelah kata-kata perpisahan terucap nyata. Sakitnya berbekas, menghujam teramat dalam, mampu menyekat udara dan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Saat itu. Ia seharusnya tidak diam di kursi rodanya dan membiarkan Taehyung berlalu begitu saja. Menyanjungkan harga diri dan meninggalkan cintanya. Ia seharusnya menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menariknya lembut menuju dekapan, agar mereka bisa sembuh dan kembali mencintai. Ia seharusnya membisikkan kata-kata terimakasih, memberikan kecupan hangat, dan melimpahkan seluruh cinta padanya. Pemuda itu teguh berada di sampingnya, bahkan ketika mimpi di pelupuk matanya meluruh hancur, walau untuk berjalan saja ia tidak mampu, namun keegoisan yang terpupuk di relung hatinya hanya mampu menyulut segalanya hingga terbakar habis.

Segalanya terbakar habis, dan Jungkook tengah mati-matian mengumpulkan segelintir asap dan sepercik debu kecil yang tanggal untuk kembali menyatu. Mencengkramnya dalam jarinya yang gemetar dan bertekad untuk mencengkramnya hingga mati. Menyempurnakan kisah cintanya. Meredakan rasa rindunya, lalu mendekap cintanya erat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya gadis itu, rambut _blonde_ halusnya tersibak angin. Jari mungilnya menangkis helai rambut yang menusuk kelopak matanya.

"Karena aku merindukannya," aku Jungkook jujur. " _Aku sangat merindukannya._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 _18 September 2017_

 _To : Park Jimin_

 _From : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Aku menerima hadiahnya malam ini. Aku menolak bersuara ketika ia menghubungiku. Aku ingin memeluknya Hyung, aku ingin menggengam tangannya. Mendengar suaranya semanis itu menyiksaku. Aku ingin berada di pelukannya. Aku membayangkan wajahnya dalam pelupuk mataku ketika terpejam, dan aku benar-benar ingin sembuh. Aku ingin kembali.**

 **Kumohon bujuk dia untuk makan lebih sering, buat dia tersenyum lebih sering. Aku pasti akan kembali.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _15 November 2017_

 _To : Park Jimin_

 _From : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Aku lupa mengatakan jika aku turut berbahagia dengan pertunanganmu. Tidak mengira Hyung akhirnya mengikat Yoongi sesakral itu. Aku ingin sekali datang ke acara pertunangan Hyung, namun aku masih menyiapkan satu operasi lagi untuk menyempurnakan ligamenku yang remuk.**

 **Aku tertawa membaca e-mail yang satu ini. Taehyung memang malaikatku, dan tidak akan aku bandingkan malaikatmu dengan milikku. Mereka indah dengan caranya masing-masing, dan dengan luar biasanya kita terpikat dengan malaikat itu, tak terelakkan.**

 **Dia pasti akan sangat memukau mengenakan setelan jas putih. Aku menunggu fotonya!**

 **Terimakasih, dan aku pasti akan cepat kembali.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _5 Januari 2018_

 _No mail sent._

.

.

.

 _7 April 2018_

 _No mail sent_

.

.

.

 _13 Juni 2018_

 _No mail sent_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15 Juli 2018_

 _No mail sent_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 Januari 2019_

 _No mail sent._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

2 Oktober _2019_

 _To : Park Jimin_

 _Form : Jeon Jungkook_

 **Hyung, aku kembali.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memotong rambutnya.

Tidak ada lagi poni halus menutupi kening, atau ujung helai surai menusuk kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat. Kini, bentuk rambut Taehyung pendek, poni hanya mencapai batas dahi, dengan kening yang terlihat, memperlihatkan alis tebalnya yang melekuk berkonsentrasi dan kerutan di keningnya yang lucu begitu ia menarik Shiro ke dalam pelukan lalu menutup pintu mobilnya berat. Jungkook bahkan dapat membayangkan aroma gel rambut yang dikenakannya, membuatnya diam-diam menarik nafas panjang dan ingin mengukung aroma Taehyung di penciumannya yang meradang akan rindu.

Ia rindu aroma rambut Taehyung. Ia rindu kebiasaannya menyentuh puncak kepala Taehyung dengan ujung hidungnya, menghirup aroma shampo stroberi yang manis, serta aroma gel rambut yang masih bertahan ketika Jungkook memeluk sosoknya yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kerinduan itu yang membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip, meneliti cara Taehyung berjalan, tersenyum melihat jarinya yang kesulitan memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku mantel serta kepatuhannya memeluk tubuh Shiro yang mungil dalam pelukan. Kepala pemuda itu merunduk, menghalau angin musim dingin yang berhembus, dan Jungkook dapat melihat tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan di balik mantelnya yang tebal.

Dingin adalah musuh Taehyung. Ia diingatkan akan jari-jari kaki Taehyung yang sebeku es, setelah keluar dari mandi selalu melangkah cepat ke atas tempat tidur, merapat pada tubuh Jungkook lalu menyelipkan jari kakinya ke milik Jungkook. Gemetar luar biasa lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan tumpukan selimut dan meminta Jungkook untuk memeluknya hangat. Ingatan itu membuatnya tersenyum, _mengira_ , bagaimana ia melewatinya, musim dingin yang Taehyung lewati selama tiga tahun tanpanya? Apakah pemuda itu tersiksa dengan musim dingin yang kejam, atau apakah Taehyung menikmati butiran salju turun dari kaca kamarnya? Siapa yang dijadikan Taehyung tumpuan begitu pemuda itu pulang dengan kondisi menggigil, akankah air hangat mampu membantunya, akankah tumpukan selimut mampu mengusirnya?

Dan pikiran itu, bayangan akan _tiga_ musim dingin yang Taehyung lewati seorang diri membuat senyum Jungkook perlahan musnah. Hembus angin kejam menusuk kulitnya. Relung hatinya merajam marah, memikirkan kebodohan yang sudah ia lewati dan membawa Taehyung masuk hingga pemuda itu sama-sama menderita karenanya. Ia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat, udara dingin yang semakin menghunus, dan seluruh keinginan untuk mengusap wajah Taehyung yang halus; mengecup bibirnya yang pucat karena udara dingin, menghembuskan nafas hangat ke kelopak matanya yang berkedip lemah dan memujanya luar biasa.

Pias. Pias di wajah Taehyung membuat pipinya memerah, menjalar menuju telinga dan membuat Taehyung mempercepat langkah. Taehyung jarang sekali berpenampilan seperti itu, dengan setelan jas rapi dan dasi yang terikat sempurna, menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada mantel hangat hingga ujungnya mencapai lutut, dan sepatu pantopel berat yang membuat langkah Taehyung terayun malas. Pemuda itu menyugar rambutnya, terlihat menggerutu lalu membuka pintu klinik hewan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Di sana.

Di sana, di tempat Taehyung terduduk sopan dengan Shiro dalam pangkuannya. Jemarinya bermain di telinga Shiro dan membuat anjing itu menyalak kecil namun berbalik menikmati.

Di sana, dalam sekelebat senyuman yang Taehyung layangkan begitu manis, dia adalah pusat semestanya, dia adalah kumpulan segenap nafasnya yang tertahan, dia adalah alasan dibalik degupan hangat di jantungnya, dia adalah seluruh makna kehidupan yang Jungkook kukuhkan dalam genggaman. Yang menjadikannya kuat dan bertarung dengan segenap jiwa. Yang mempertahankan mimpi-mimpinya dan tertatih bangun dari mimpu buruk. Bayangan senyuman Taehyung sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk bangkit, untuk kembali berlari dan mengejar Taehyung. Kembali menggenggam isi dunianya dalam derai tawa Taehyung yang membuat nafas Jungkook tercekat.

Setengah ragu namun penuh oleh keyakinan, Jungkook memantapkan langkah. Memburu pasti dengan mata tertuju pada _rectangle_ lucu yang melekat di senyuman Taehyung yang menawan. Degup jantungnya cepat. Kepingan salju terbang di depan wajahnya, singgah di atas pundak Jungkook lalu meleleh sekejap mata. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mendorong pintu klinik kaca dingin yang berat hingga mendendangkan bunyi lonceng samar yang manis, membuat seberkas sinar matahari menyelusup masuk dan menyinari wajah Taehyung. Mata pemuda itu terpaku lurus, sebelum terseret menuju di mana Jungkook berada dengan raut datar dilapisi senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala, menghalau sinar matahari dengan menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Mata cokelat bekunya menatap Jungkook.

Semestanya berhenti. Rotasinya mati.

Hentak nafasnya mencekam.

Dan semua seolah benar-benar berhenti.

Hanya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook, lebur perasaan yang meledak, dan berhenti. _Semua berhenti._

.

.

.

" _Surat pengunduran diri. Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat."_

Tatapan tajam yang Jungkook berikan padanya saat itu melekat di otak Taehyung, menolak untuk hilang dan melayang dalam pikiran. Tatapan itu adalah kotak mimpi buruk yang tersimpan di sudut otaknya, bagaimana kelopak matanya selalu terkatup rapuh begitu ia mengingatnya. Tatapan mata terbeku yang pernah Jungkook berikan padanya, tatapan tanpa cinta yang pernah Jungkook hadirkan dalam netranya, tatapan penuh putus asa yang membuat Taehyung sekejap mengerti penderitaan Jungkook yang ia lalui. Tatapan yang selalu Taehyung coba kubur dan musnahkan dalam segala desir darahnya.

Taehyung menarik nafas gemetar, merasakan dadanya yang sesak dan nafasnya yang kian pendek tak teratur. Kecamuk perasaan menyerbu masuk, membuat otaknya tak lagi dapat memilah ke mana seharusnya deru perasaanya berlabuh.

" _Aku tidak membencimu, tetapi aku ingin kau hancur."_

Matanya panas. Pandangannya memburam. Pemuda di hadapannya menatap Taehyung gelisah, mulai mendekatkan langkah dengan alis bertaut cemas. Raut wajah hangatnya kembali, bukan lagi tatapan dingin dan hembus kata-kata jahat yang pernah menghujam Taehyung, bukan lagi terisi penuh keputusasaan yang mencekik, dan bukan lagi tatapan yang begitu menakuti Taehyung; karena berisi seratus persen keinginan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Tatapan itu berisi seribu persen kasih sayang tulus, genggam cinta pasti dan kebahagian yang terulur untuk digenggam teramat mudah. Deru pantopelnya yang berat mengaung dalam telinga Taehyung yang tuli. Mengaburkan segala konsentrasi dan pertahanan dirinya yang meluruh. Shiro dalam pangkuannya mendengking sedih, mencoba menjilat jemari Taehyung yang menggigil.

" _Aku ingin kau menangis saat mengingatku. Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku dan tersiksa karenanya."_

Suara serius dan penuh penekanan miliknya, walau hembus angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, walau Taehyung mencoba sekuat tenaga agar kata-kata perpisahan tak pernah terucap, namun pemuda itu kukuh melanjutkan ucapannya. Memberikan ultimatum kematian yang menjadi nerakanya. Kalimat keji yang pernah Jungkook hadirkan, yang perlahan Taehyung lupakan dengan bantuan Hwang Minhyun, namun semua kembali lagi begitu cepat.

"Tarik nafas, Isajangnim. Tarik nafas perlahan, genggam tanganku. Tatap aku, bernafaslah dengan tenang."

Sesak. Peringat Minhyun yang tersimpan di pikirannya entah pergi ke mana. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, hebat sekali hingga Shiro menggonggong, terjatuh dari pangkuannya yang lemah, dengan lengan tegap _miliknya_ yang terulur cepat dan mencoba menahan Taehyung. Semua sesak. Bersitannya berisik, jemari gemetar dan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghilangkan jari-jari imajinasi yang tengah mencekiknya, mencengkram jantungnya dan membuat dirinya kepayahan untuk bernafas. Gelombang emosi merajam isi kepalanya. Membuat jari-jarinya kebas dan tubuhnya meluruh tak bertenaga. Nafas Taehyung hancur, mencoba menekan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan merasakan tenggorokannya yang terbakar hampa.

Bagaimana jika pemuda itu meninggalkannya lagi?

Bagaimana jika ini semua hanya kembali terjadi dalam imajinasinya?

Bagaimana jika lengan kuat yang menahan tubuhnya hanya segelintir kenangan pahit yang mencoba kembali membungkamnya?

Ketakutan itu membuat tangisan Taehyung tak terhingga. Ledakan emosi di dadanya membuat Taehyung setengah sinting, mata mengabur dan tubuh meluruh di atas keramik yang dingin. Dada yang menenggelamkan wajahnya terasa hangat, aroma tubuhnya yang menyejukkan terasa familiar. Semua bagaikan rumah. Tempat deru tawa yang Taehyung simpan di hari-hari tersiksa yang ia lewati penuh kesakitan. Tempat seluruh curhatan tak berarti ditemani limpahan air mata. Pemuda ini beraroma seperti rumah. Tempat di mana semua amuk kerinduan menyiksa harinya dan membuatnya setengah gila.

Rumah yang teramat diidamkan Taehyung.

Jadi ini mimpi lagi?

"Tae _Hyung_ ," bisikan ke telinganya hangat, usapan di rambutnya lembut, menyangga tubuh Taehyung dari kehancuran fatal.

" _Aku ingin kau menangis saat mengingatku. Aku ingin kau terus terus mencintaku dan tersiksa karenanya. Kau tidak bisa memelukku, tidak bisa menyentuhku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan kau akan menderita, tepat sepertiku."_

Berhenti menyiksaku.

Larilah dan peluk aku.

Mari bahagia, mari hapus semua penderitaan. Bahagia bersamaku.

"Tae _Hyung_ ,"

Dan sebelum Taehyung mampu membuka suara, kesadarannya sudah lebih dahulu hilang, membawanya menuju kepekatan yang tak berujung.

 _Jadi, ini mimpi lagi?_

.

.

.

"Hyperventilasi," dokter di depannya berucap dengan pasti. "Kondisi di mana pasien lebih banyak mengeluarkan karbon dioksida daripada menghirupnya. Level rendah karbon dioksida dalam tubuhnya memicu penyempitan pembuluh darah yang memasok ke otak, membuatnya _melayang_. Hyperventilasi terjadi dengan ciri-ciri nafas sesak, parestesia, dan penglihatan buram."

Hwang Minhyun, itu yang tertera di jas dokternya. Pembawaannya setenang Seokjin, dengan tangan fasih mencengkram pena dan _clipboard_ berisi kertas hasil pemeriksaan Taehyung. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi, aroma _after shave_ yang dikenakannya searoma almond, sedangkan aroma tubuhnya semerbak amber yang menusuk.

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya Isajangnim masuk ke ruanganku dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku sudah mencoba memberinya obat penenang, memberikan bermacam nasihat agar dia berhenti pergi ke tempat yang mampu membuat hyperventilasinya kambuh. Aku juga menganjurkan sederet terapi untuk menenangkan emosinya dan meredam ketakutannya. Hyperventilasi pertamanya terjadi sangat fatal, itu mengganggu waktu tidur dan pola makannya."

 _Taehyung minum Americano hari ini. Ralat—hampir setiap hari dia minum Americano._

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur, Jungkook-ah,"_

"Efek samping dari hyperventilasi pertamanya membuat Isajangnim bertahan tanpa tidur selama kurang lebih lima puluh jam, sebelum akhirnya aku mendapat persetujuan dari Seokjin _Songsaengnim_ untuk memberikan obat tidur padanya. Berhasil di minggu pertama, hingga akhirnya lonjakan emosi Isajangnim mulai mereda dan dia kembali bisa tidur dengan tenggak waktu normal. Namun, pola makan Isajangnim kacau, dia terus memuntahkan makannya seminggu terakhir. Dia juga tidak berhenti minum alkohol, itu memperburuk kondisinya."

" _Ibu bertemu Taehyung di Busan. Dia terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Mama turun dari taksi. Mama mengajaknya minum teh bersama. Dan, dia tetap mempesona. Senyumannya tetap seindah biasanya. Tetapi ada yang beda di matanya, dia menatap setiap sudut rumah dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Mama tidak tega melihatnya. Di matanya, di sinar matanya, ia berharap dapat melihatmu. Ia menyentuh pinggir cangkir lama sekali ketika Mama berkata itu adalah cangkir favoritmu, dia duduk dua jam lebih di atas tempat tidurmu dan bersandar di kursi santai tempat kau belajar. Dia terlihat senang setelahnya. Senyumannya terkembang manis setelahnya." Nyonya Jeon meremas jemari Jungkook hangat. "Taehyung terlihat kurus. Mama merasa bersalah karena tidak memiliki waktu untuk masak dan menghidangkan makanan untuknya. Cubit pipinya untuk Mama ketika kau kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengannya, oke?"_

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering, gugup setengah mati. "Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Dalam kasus Isajangnim ini terjadi karena faktor eksternal, tidak ada keluhan penyakit kronis. Hanya masalah lonjakan emosi. Ketakutan. Ketakutan terbesarnya muncul. Mimpi buruk yang ada dalam otaknya muncul. Ia sangat ketakutan apa yang saat itu ia alami hanya mimpinya belaka. Emosinya melonjak." Hwang Minhyun mendesah kecil lalu melirik Jungkook. "Namun ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Isajangnim pingsan karena hyperventilasinya." Ia berhenti berucap, " _jadi kau orangnya?_ "

Tatapan Minhyun menusuk Jungkook, yang berdiri diam canggung dan melirik ke arah di mana Taehyung tengah berbaring pucat dengan mata terpejam. Bola mata hitam Minhyun menghujamnya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali fokus pada kertas di _clipboard_ nya. Ia sibuk menandatangani beberapa hal, menghela nafas gusar lalu melayangkan senyum dingin.

" _Kau adalah ketakutan terbesarnya_. Apa yang dulu pernah kau katakan padanya, itu melekat dalam kepalanya. Kata-kata itu mungkin sedikit kejam, hingga mampu membuat Isajangnim kehilangan akal sehat ketika mengingatnya." Minhyun memiringkan kepala, menatap Jungkook lambat dan tenang. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Jeon Sonsaengnim. Kabar kau datang kembali ke Korea sulit sekali disadap, namun kabar kau kembali ke HSCM merebak secepat angin." Minhyun memeluk _clipboard_ ke dadanya.

"Aku harap dengan kehadiranmu Isajangnim tidak perlu kembali menenggak obat penenang lagi," Minhyun menepuk kasar pundak Jungkook, melayangkan senyuman tipis sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah keluar dari ruang inap Taehyung yang sunyi.

.

.

.

Taehyung ingat jelas kapan hyperventilasi pertamanya terjadi. Semuanya melayang. Semua memburam dalam pandangannya. Seseorang harus membantunya berdiri, seseorang memanggil _ambulance_ ketika dia berlutut menyedihkan, seseorang harus mencengkram lengannya yang tidak berhenti menggigil.

" _Apa yang Isajangnim lakukan ketika hyperventilasi mulai terjadi?"_

Hwang Minhyun bertanya sopan, meneliti berkas kesehatan Taehyung lalu menatap Taehyung menenangkan.

Pahit. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan terasa pahit, hingga akhirnya ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun. Hanya mampu diam tak berkata dan mengingatnya seorang diri. Minhyun hanya membalas diamnya dengan senyuman maklum. Memperingatinya lembut untuk beristirahat lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Perasaan itu menguncinya. Perasaan ketakutan yang merusak harinya. Bayangan akan senyuman Jungkook datang ke mimpinya. Ia ingin menjelaskan, ia ingin memberitahu Jungkook, ia ingin berhenti tersiksa. Namun lagi-lagi, semua kata-kata tertelan di ujung lidahnya, tak terucap dan terkubur jauh.

Maka ketika ia membuka mata, cahaya lampu menusuk mata, aroma etanol menghampiri penciuman, kantung _ecosol_ tersambung ke infusan di lengan kirinya, kemudian melihat sosok Jungkook berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Rambut hitam menawannya, bola mata sepekat malamnya, dan tatapan penuh cintanya. Taehyung menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraung dalam tangisan dan menimpa pemuda itu dengan pukulan. Ia berbalik menyelami kekalutan dalam tatapannya. Tatapan tanpa kebencian, murni Jungkook yang ia kenal, murni oleh sinar matanya yang penuh kasih sayang. Setelan jasnya yang rapi, surai rambutnya yang acak-acakan, serta dasinya yang melorot turun. Keberadaan Jungkook di sisinya menumbuhkan kembali seluruh mimpi buruk yang ia coba timbun dalam kotak kehampaannya. Ketakutan itu kembali meninjunya.

"Maafkan aku," kata-katanya tulus, jari hangatnya lembut, menggapai jari Taehyung dan usapannya memberikan _nafas_ bagi kulit Taehyung yang mati. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

Lalu dengan bodohnya ia berpikir, aku akan memaafkannya, apapun yang terjadi. Jika ia bisa berada di sampingku, maka tidak apa-apa. _Kematiannya sudah berlalu._

.

.

.

"Hyperventilasi," ulang Jungkook dalam bibirnya yang kering, "dia menderita _itu_ dan Hyung sama sekali tidak memberitahuku?" kening Jungkook mengerut marah, cengkramannya pada botol mineral menguat, matanya tertuju pada Jimin yang berdiri dengan mata berkilat penuh rasa bersalah. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas dokternya yang menjuntai.

Raut wajah Jimin terlihat penuh harapan dan bahagia, namun raut itu meluruh begitu mendengar suara Jungkook yang pekat akan amarah dan rasa bersalah. Jimin mencoba mengerti, dia mencoba paham kekalutan yang tengah melanda otak Jungkook. Ia melayangkan senyuman tipis penuh maklum, menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan tertawa setengah hati.

"Wow, Jeon. Ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah tiga tahun dan kau langsung memburuku dengan pertanyaan _ini_." Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu?" Jimin mengatupkan bibir. Rambutnya kini berwarna cokelat terang, pipi gemuk dan terpancar kebahagiaan dikedipan matanya. "Kau memutuskan untuk tidak membelas semua _e-mail_ ku, dan kau berharap aku mampu memberitahu kondisi Taehyung?" Jimin mendengus sebal, walau kilat di matanya masih penuh oleh rasa bersalah. Jari-jari Jimin keluar dari saku dokternya, memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin pertunangan yang berkilau.

"Jelaskan ke mana kau selama ini. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua e-mailku tidak dibalas, bahkan sama sekali tidak dibaca. Telepon Taehyung tidak diangkat, membuat sahabatku itu ketakutan hingga mati. Lalu, _mana penjelasanmu_?" Jimin meninju main-main dada Jungkook. "Jika kau menjelaskan, maka mulutku terbuka untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung."

"Aku mencoba untuk sembuh, Hyung. Untuk kembali berjalan tanpa kursi roda, untuk bernafas tanpa bantuan, untuk makan tanpa tatapan sedih dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku mencoba menjadi seperti semula. Mengikat tali sepatuku tanpa pertanyaan akan bantuan dari semua orang, aku ingin makan dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, aku ingin bernafas leluasa, aku ingin tidur dengan tenang tanpa obat tidur. Aku ingin segalanya kembali!" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak keras. Mengaung di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dan membuat Jimin terkejut dengan semua untai kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Man, aku tidak memburumu untuk segera kembali. Taehyung tidak memintamu untuk sembuh dengan cepat. Dia memberikanmu waktu—"

" _Aku merindukannya_ ," Kini lirih nada Jungkook menyakitkan. "Butuh tiga tahun untuk membuat segalanya kembali normal, dan aku tidak mau mengambil waktu lagi. Ini tidak menyenangkan, tiga tahun yang aku lalui tidak sama sekali menyenangkan. Aku ingin segera kembali, aku ingin menjadi dokter lagi, dan ini karena aku terjadi karena aku merindukannya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" Jimin menghela nafas gusar. Kesabaran disuaranya mulai pupus. "Kau pikir mudah bagiku menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku bertukar e-mail setiap bulan denganmu; memberikanmu semua informasi mengenai Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak tahu keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan benar? Bagaimana aku bisa bertatap muka dengan Taehyung saat kata pertama yang ia ucapkan ketika mabuk adalah namamu? Dari tiga tahun yang aku jalani dengan menemani Taehyung, setiap detiknya aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran. Jika kau tahu ini akan sama-sama menyiksamu juga Taehyung, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook tidak menemukan kata-katanya. Semua alasan yang otaknya persiapkan meluruh di bawah tatapan Jimin yang kesal. Jungkook tak jua merapalkan jawaban, mata penuh amarahnya meleleh ketika raut wajah Jimin melunak. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, mengacak surai cokelatnya gusar lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu berani meninggalkan Taehyung saat aku tahu benar bahwa dialah nafasku, dialah degup jantungku, dialah senyumanku, _dia adalah duniaku_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya dan malah diam seperti orang idiot. Aku pun tidak tahu, Hyung. Pikiran apa yang datang ke otakku hingga aku memburu tiket paling cepat yang bisa kudapatkan ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Taehyung. Meninggalkan nafasku, meninggalkan desir darahku, meninggalkan degup jantungku. Saat aku duduk di pesawat, menatap tumpukan awan dan dengan bayangan Taehyung di pelupuk mataku, aku hanya tahu aku harus melakukannya. _Aku harus melakukannya_."

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak menemukan Taehyung dalam ruang inapnya. Selimut di atas tempat tidurnya rapi, selang infusan tak lagi menjuntai, dan ruangannya benar-benar bersih. Seolah tak memberikan sedikitpun bukti bahwa beberapa jam lalu sosok Taehyung terbaring di sana dengan wajah pucat. Jungkook mengatupkan bibir rapat, mengunci mulutnya dan menapaki kakinya mencari Taehyung. Langkahnya gelisah. Mencoba menerka ke mana Taehyung pergi dengan segala pemikiran yang membuatnya terjatuh pingsan.

Ia menemukannya duapuluh menit kemudian, dalam hempas nafas letih Jungkook mengitari seisi rumah sakit; menuju ruangan Taehyung yang megah, menuju kafetaria yang ramai, bahkan sempat singgah di ruangan Namjoon yang menyambutnya dengan luar biasa bersemangat. Ia hanya sempat membalas pelukan Namjoon ringan, menjawab cepat lalu kembali melajukan langkah. Taehyung berdiri di tepi danau, tepat di tengah taman luas rumah sakit yang ramai oleh beberapa pasien yang tengah berjalan santai dengan senyuman kaku. Pemuda itu mengenakan mantel panjangnya yang hangat dibalik setelan jasnya yang rapi, sarung tangan tebal dan sepatu pantopel berat. Angin senja menimpa rambut Taehyung, menyinari wajahnya yang terdiam penuh pikiran dan lagi-lagi semua itu membuat Jungkook kembali jatuh cinta.

Jungkook membuat langkahnya sunyi, tidak ingin raut wajah terkejut Taehyung adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Hembus nafas Taehyung begitu tenang, seakan ia sudah menyiapkan momen ini dan tengah menanti kapan ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh isi kepalanya. Berdiri di sisi Taehyung membuat jantung Jungkook bertalu hebat, meruntuhkan tulang rusuknya yang melemah dan membuat kulitnya gatal ingin menyentuh.

Keindahan Taehyung menohok segala kemampuan Jungkook untuk mengalihkan matanya. Menatap Taehyung tanpa henti adalah langkah tepat yang ia tidak pernah sesali. Mengagumi bagaimana raut datar Taehyung bersemu dalam tatapannya, melihat raut keseriusan di wajahnya yang penuh oleh kepercayaan. Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang kering, menarik diri untuk tidak mencengkram lengan Taehyung dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia ingin wajah Taehyung kembali tenggelam dalam dadanya, menikmati aroma shampo Taehyung yang sesegar stroberi, dan bubuhan parfumnya yang sesejuk rintik hujan. Jungkook ingin terus membisikkan nama Taehyung, menghembuskannya hangat ke telinga Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu tenggelam dalam buai mimpi. Jarinya bergerah lirih; kaku dan gemetar ingin mengelus lembut rambut Taehyung yang teramat ia rindukan.

"Aku ingin marah," untai kata yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung berisi kejujuran, menghujam degup jantung Jungkook dan membuat wajahnya memerah karena udara dingin jahat. Suara Taehyung yang nyata berhasil membuat Jungkook lemah, bagaimana ia begitu merindukan suaranya yang berat namun kemanisannya tertiup lembut menuju gendang telinga. "Aku berencana marah saat kau kembali. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak lemah, aku akan membuang pandangan jika melihatmu, aku tidak akan menyapamu, aku akan mengacuhkanmu, dan aku akan marah. Aku akan berteriak, mengusirmu untuk kembali ke Amerika dan memintamu untuk tidak menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi."

Dagu Taehyung mengetat seiring dengan kelanjutan ucapannya yang penuh ketenangan. Mencoba tidak perduli dengan mata Jungkook yang terus menatapnya tak lelah, bersikap kejam dengan memberikan jarak pasti antara tubuhnya dan Jungkook sehingga membuat mereka berdua bingung akan gemelitik hangat yang mengusap kulit hingga berdebar.

"Namun aku gagal di detik pertama mataku melihatmu. Amarah itu meleleh. Semua rencanaku berantakan. Satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan hanya berlari menuju pelukanmu. Mengetes apakan ini benar-benar kau, atau aku hanya kembali berimajinasi." Kini suara Taehyung bergetar samar, bibir menguak terbuka, mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan membuat seluruh dendam di hatinya musnah. "Kau jahat sekali, Jeon Jungkook. kau membuatku menunggu, kau membuatku menangis, dan kau membuat harapanku remuk ketika kau tidak sama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku."

"A-aku—"

"Jangan sela perkataanku," Taehyung mengangkat satu tangan, menoleh lirih lalu menatap Jungkook lekat dan menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Ini waktuku berbicara, ini waktuku untuk memakimu, kau hanya butuh diam dan dengarkan."

Walau Jungkook sudah siap berontak dengan segala macam pembelaan yang sudah ia siapkan, ia memilih bungkam. Memilih untuk kembali menatap Taehyung mendamba. Memilih untuk menyanjungkan Taehyung dalam kewarasannya yang terkikis; ingin memeluk dan ingin mencintai pemuda itu begitu tulus. Ia mempersilahkan Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya dan mendengarkan dengan patuh.

"Aku begitu mudah saat berhadapan denganmu, hanya dengan mendengar suara nafasmu maka aku akan menunggumu selamanya. Aku mudah sekali, hanya dengan kenyataan kau mendengar suaraku, aku merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Aku begitu mudah, Jungkook-ah. Kau memberikanku Shiro sebagai ulang tahunku, dan aku memberikanmu seluruh cintaku, tanpa terkecuali. Kau memintaku untuk menunggumu, dan aku lakukan dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku berani menunggumu, aku berani melakukannya. Aku menunggu kau datang, aku menunggu kau berlari padaku, aku selalu menunggu." Suara Taehyung menyatu dengan gema angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan aroma dingin yang beku dan dedauan tanggal yang sejuk.

"Dan pertanyaanku," gerit nada di suara Taehyung melirih. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup? _Apa kau juga tersiksa?_ Apa kau juga melalui hari-hari gila seperti yang kujalani? Apa kau menanti telepon dariku? Apa kau juga menangis setiap malam? Apa seluruh tubuhmu lemah hanya dengan memikirkanku? Apa rasanya menyakitkan? Apakah dunia seakan melahapmu dan membuangmu ke dasarnya? Apa kau merasa kau manusia termerana di semesta ini?"

Getar di ujung pelafalan Taehyung membuat Jungkook membeku. Menoleh untuk menangkap raut serius Taehyung yang rapuh, mata bersinar penuh akan rasa penasaran, dan menanti jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Giliranmu untuk berbicara,"

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering, merapatkan jemarinya dalam saku mantel dan membiarkan hempas angin menubruk wajahnya yang memerah. Jungkook ingin mengambil jari Taehyung yang gemetar, pemuda itu mengenakan dua rangkap sarung tangan wol tebal, tapi hembus angin musim dingin selalu mampu membuat Taehyung tumbang. Ia ingin menyimpan jemari Taehyung dalam saku mantelnya, lalu mencengkramnya erat dan memberikan segelintir kehangatan yang mendebarkan. Namun pilihan terakhirnya adalah mengepalkan jarinya kuat, menatap raut serius Taehyung yang meminta jawaban dari seluruh lontar pertanyaannya.

"Dokter mendiagnosa aku mengalami depresi, tepat tiga hari setelah aku melepasmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa makan, dan hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Aku melalui nerakaku, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku memimpikanmu setiap malam. Genggam tanganmu yang kulepaskan. Pelukanmu yang kuhancurkan, dan aku sakit akan penyesalan." Jungkook dapat mendengar degup terkesiap Taehyung yang lemah, membuat sudut Jungkook melengkung turun memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Hyung. Aku ingin memelukmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku merindukanmu, tetapi kata-kata itu terasa pahit di lidahku. Aku malu. Mimpiku hancur, kau mencoba membantuku meraihnya kembali, namun aku menyudutkanmu dan meremukkan hatimu. _Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara padamu dengan perasaan itu?_ Aku yang berkata agar hubungan kita berhenti begitu saja, dan kau mengulurkan tangan untuk merajutnya kembali. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk meraih tanganmu. Aku membakar semuanya. Aku menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku, dan tidak ada satupun hari aku tidak menyesali semua ucapan jahatku padamu hari itu."

Jungkook mengeluarkan jemarinya dari saku mantel. Menyentuh jari Taehyung lemah lalu mencengkram ujung jemari Taehyung erat, menghantarkan kehangatan yang selama ini ia janjikan, mencuri kebekuan di jemari Taehyung yang meradang akan dingin. Percik kerinduan membuat mata Jungkook memburam oleh air mata. Jarinya mengelus jari Taehyung, dan kenyataan jika ia bisa kembali menyentuh Taehyung membuat tenggorokan Jungkook tercekik oleh perasaan lega. Ia menarik tubuh Taehyung hingga pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya.

" _Aku di sini sekarang_ ," ucapnya pelan, luar biasa tenang. Mata merunduk menatap rumput di pijakan mereka. Ia menarik tubuh Taehyung hati-hati, melepas satu cengkraman jarinya di jemari Taehyung lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke lekukan pinggang Taehyung kemudian memeluk Taehyung canggung. "Hyung boleh meneleponku kapan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan. Aku akan mengangkatnya. Jika Hyung ingin memaki, aku akan mendengarkannya. Jika Hyung ingin marah, aku akan menerimanya. Bahkan jika Hyung minta aku untuk datang, aku akan melakukannya." Jungkook tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukan, hingga dagu Taehyung menabrak pundaknya, dan deru nafas hangat Taehyung menyentuh permukaan lehernya. "Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Jadi, kembalilah padaku. Jadilah cintaku. Aku ingin keindahanku kembali. Aku ingin kembali bernafas. Aku lelah merindukanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku berhenti berlari, Hyung. _Ambil tanganku_. Mari bahagia bersama."

Taehyung mengeluarkan dendang tawa serak. Tidak membalas pelukan Jungkook namun hancur dalam pijakannya yang meluruh. Ini adalah di mana mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingkari. Berhenti berlari. Berhenti membenci. Berhenti merindukan. Berhenti menyiksa perasaan masing-masing. Lengan Taehyung perlahan terangkat lemah, terkalung lemas di leher Jungkook lalu _balas_ memeluknya teramat erat. Nafas hangat Jungkook menerpa lehernya. Bisikan lembutnya tertiup intim ke gendang telinganya. Namanya terucap manis dari bibir Jungkook; _Tae Hyung, Taehyungku_. Ini adalah saat Taehyung berlari menuju Jungkook, membuka tangannya lebar untuk menyambut pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dan ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam pelukannya, hanya waktu yang tahu kapan ia akan melepasnya.

.

.

.

Kencan pertama. Itu yang Jungkook katakan padanya di pesan singkatnya semalam. Taehyung yakin senyuman idiot tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya ketika ia membaca pesan singkat dari Jungkook dan ucapan selamat malamnya yang tulus. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, merasakan gelitik hangat di dasar perutnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya memikirkan Jungkook; _hanya Jungkook, Jungkook, dan Jungkook_. Mengulang hangat tatapannya, senyum canggungnya, dan remasan lirih di jarinya ketika mereka berpisah. Ia memilih baju lebih lama dari biasanya, ia bertahan di kamar mandi lebih dari satu jam, dan memilih arloji lebih sulit dari apapun. Ia harus menelpon Seokjin dan meminta Kakaknya itu memilihkannya kemeja yang akan dikenakannya saat ini; ia akhirnya memilih kemeja berwarna sebiru langit, dilapisi mantel tebal berwarna putih, dengan jins robek di bagian lutut dan _sneakers_ putih yang keren. Taehyung tidak berhenti membasahi bibirnya, berdeham pelan dan menemukan dirinya datang lebih awal dari waktu janji yang disepakati.

Taehyung merasakan kecanggungan manis ketika kemarin ia berpisah dengan Jungkook. Ia mengantar Jungkook ke rumahnya dengan tatapan Jungkook yang terus menusuknya lembut, membuatnya berkali-kali kehilangan konsentrasi dan lambat melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berpindah menuju hijau; ia mendapatkan lengkingan klakson keras dari mobil di belakangnya dan membuat Jungkook tertawa ringan. Cara Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung dengan raut penuh harapan, meminta nomor Taehyung dengan suara bisikan. Taehyung membalasnya dengan _'aku masih menggunakan nomorku yang lama.'_

Senyuman yang timbul di wajah Jungkook saat itu membuar Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gemas, menatap anggukan Jungkook yang mantap lalu membuka _seatbelt_ yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia memperingatkan Taehyung untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati, melirik Taehyung lembut dengan tangan terulur lalu meremas jemari Taehyung mendebarkan, kemudian keluar dari mobil Taehyung diiringi hembusan nafas gugup. Lambaian tangan yang Jungkook layangkan membuat senyuman Taehyung terkembang tipis, mencengkram stir erat dan bergerak membalas lambai tangan Jungkook begitu ceria hingga senyuman Jungkook terbentuk lebar.

Ingatan itu membuat jari Taehyung dingin akan perasaan gugup, ia membawa jemarinya ke depan mulut, menghembuskan nafas hangat dan menhentikan gerak kaki gelisahnya di bawah meja. Masih dua puluh menit lagi, dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk memesan segelas Americano dan sepiring _shortcake_ mungil dengan taburan buah stroberi segar dan lelehan saus vanilla yang tercium teramat manis. Taehyung tengah menyuapkan sendok ke dua _shortcake_ ke dalam mulutnya ketika suara lonceng tipis di kafe itu berdenting pelan.

Mendapati Jungkook bukan dalam mimpinya membuat Taehyung lebih gugup dari apapun. Mata Jungkook mengitari seisi kafe yang sepi, terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran Taehyung yang datang lebih awal lalu melayangkan senyuman cerahnya yang tampan. Taehyung melupakan sendok di genggamannya, menatap tak berkedip pada kesibukan tangan Jungkook memasukkan dompetnya ke saku mantel dengan mata melekat pada sosok Taehyung. Senyumannya terpoles manis. Sweater rajut _turtleneck_ berwarna cokelat yang dikenakan Jungkook membuatnya terlihat begitu hangat, mantelnya terpasang acak-acakan, seolah ia turun dari taksi dengan mantel tersangkut di lengan lalu memakainya terburu ketika membuka pintu kafe.

"Aku tidak telat, bukan?" tanya Jungkook dengan langkah setengah berlari, mendudukkan tubuh di hadapan Taehyung dan menaikkan alisnya meminta jawaban. Rambut Jungkook acak-acakan, terhempas angin dan membuat Taehyung ingin menyentuhnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, namun senyumannya masih terkembang menawan.

"Sepuluh menit lebih awal," jawab Taehyung, ia menaruh sendok mungil di genggamannya.

"Sepuluh menit lebih awal?" seru Jungkook tidak percaya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan jarinya gemas. "Itu. Hm. Kerahmu, Jungkook-ah."

"Hm?" Jungkook melebarkan bola mata. "Kerahku?" ia menyentuh kerah sweaternya dan mencoba membenarkan lipatan kerahnya yang acak-acakan.

"Di kanan." Taehyung menunjuk sisi kanan Jungkook.

"Kananku atau kananmu?"

Taehyung mendesah setengah sebal, ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih kerah sweater _turtleneck_ Jungkook lalu melipatnya rapi. "Lebih baik," gumamnya,

"Trims," bisik Jungkook dengan senyuman hangat. "Kau sudah memesan?" Jungkook berdeham.

"Hm," Taehyung mengangkat cangkirnya singkat, aroma Americano menusuk penciuman Jungkook.

"Hyung mulai suka Americano?" tanya Jungkook sembari melirik suasana kafe yang masih sepi. Musik dengan nada ringan memenuhi sekeliling mereka, harum _pastry_ yang baru keluar dari oven membuat Jungkook meneguk air liur kelaparan mengingat sarapan yang lupa ia santap. Ia terlalu bersemangat memulai hari ini dengan bertemu Taehyung.

"Aku merasa lidahku mulai tidak cocok dengan minuman manis," jawab Taehyung, menghela nafas tipis sembari memainkan sendok mungilnya di atas lelehan suas stroberi di _shortcake_ mungilnya. Kelopak mata Taehyung terangkat untuk menatap ekspresi Jungkook. "Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengkonsumsinya sampai sakit hatiku sembuh." Ucapnya final, mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu menyesapnya pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk seolah paham, mengaitkan jemari gugup lalu mengerti alasan Taehyung yang masuk akal.

"Aku mulai menyukai cokelat panas," suaranya sembari melirik kepatuhan jemari Taehyung mengais lembut lapisan _shortcake_ lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Aku mengkonsumsinya setiap malam. Itu membuatku mengingatmu. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka mengingatmu. Aku suka mengulang bayangan ketika kau memeluk cangkirmu erat lalu menyesap cokelat hangat dengan senyuman." Jungkook memberikan senyuman tipis, "aku berhenti minum kopi setelahnya."

"Waw," Taehyung bersuara takjub. "Kenapa kita jadi bertukar selera seperti ini?"

Jungkook tertawa hambar sembar mengusap tengkuk.

"Hyung masih suka _Japchae_?" tanya Jungkook nyaman. Menggulung lengan mantelnya hingga jam Cartier platiumnya terlihat.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Taehyung ceria.

"Samgyupsal?"

"Kau bukan orang Korea jika tidak menyukai Samgyupsal." Taehyung memicingkan mata curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak suka makanan korea."

"Enak saja," protes Jungkook sebal. "Jiwa dan ragaku masih milik Korea Selatan."

"Kapan terakhir makan samgyupsal?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada penasaran.

Jungkook menggaruk pelipisnya kaku, "Tiga … tahun lalu?"

"Apa-apaan," desis Taehyung tidak percaya. "Tiga tahun lalu? Aku yakin kau sudah lupa rasa masakan Korea."

"Eomma membuatkanku makanan Korea setiap hari, lidahku masih sangat familiar dengan masakan Korea." Jungkook membela diri dengan teguh.

"Aku meragukannya," bisik Taehyung dengan gerit sulit mempercayai ucapan Jungkook. "Kau pasti sarapan dengan roti dan selai cokelat. Orang Korea harus sarapan dengan nasi."

"Dua lembar roti mengandung sebanyak 150gram kalori, ditambah dengan mentega 250 kalori dan segelas susu low fat 80 kalori, itu semua hampir menyaingi satu mangkuk nasi."

"Itu beda,"

"Woah, Hyung. Kau benar-benar ingin berdebat seperti ini sepanjang hari?" Jungkook berdecak takjub. Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa kecil, menaruh sendok mungilnya ke atas piring lalu melayangkan senyuman teramat manis yang mengaduk kewarasan Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, dengan sinar matahari pagi yang mengelus wajah dan menyinari puncak kepalanya. Kerlip di matanya yang berpendar indah, bulu mata panjangnya yang berkedip pasti, serta senyuman manisnya yang membuat Jungkook melayang. Itu semua adalah paket lengkap yang membuat Jungkook _melupakan_ cara bernafas. Menolak untuk mengalihkan matanya dan menyimpan semua keindahan itu dalam kenangan terbaiknya. Itu adalah sebuah hukuman manis bagi degup jantungnya yang berdegup cepat sekali, seakan ingin merubuhkan isi dadanya dan membuat kerja otaknya meleleh seketika.

Tiga tahun ia melewatkannya, tiga tahun ia berhenti menatapnya, tiga tahun Jungkook hanya puas dengan kecam rindu akan senyumannya, dan hari ini adalah titik di mana Jungkook tidak akan melewatkan sedetik saja lengkung senyum Taehyung, hari ini ia akan membiarkan senyuman Taehyung merenggut dunianya. Selama tiga tahun ia hanya mampu mengulang senyuman itu di pikirannya, kini melihatnya tepat di hadapannya adalah alasan Jungkook tidak akan berhenti mencintai Taehyung dan akan bertahan di sisinya sampai kapanpun.

"Cantik," Jungkook menyuarakan fikirannya dengan gamblang. Membuat kunyahan Taehyung berhenti lalu menatap Jungkook dengan dada berdebar. "Senyuman Hyung masih cantik." Jungkook merunduk menatap sepatunya. "Jantungku masih berdebar ketika melihatnya."

Taehyung mengepalkan jarinya yang gemetar mendapat pujian dan pengakuan setulus itu dari Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menggigit bibirnya, bingung memikirkan jawaban akan pernyataan Jungkook yang mendobrak ketenangan hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkannya semudah itu?" gumam Taehyung, menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mengalihkan matanya pada kaca bening di samping kanannya; memantulkan raut wajahnya yang bersemu dan kerutan senyumannya yang tak berhenti terbentuk.

"Aku menahannya selama tiga tahun," jawab Jungkook. "Aku tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama.

Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook. "Begitu. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, bukan?"

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jungkook. "Sangat. Aku ingin memeluk Hyung."

"Kau tidak boleh memelukku di sini, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung mengulas senyuman sedih.

" _Wae_?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sebal. "Aku bisa bangkit berdiri dan duduk di samping Hyung, lalu aku akan memeluk Hyung erat sekali."

Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nyaman sekali, semua kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang hadir di wajahnya kini mulai menghilang, cara punggung Jungkook bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya terlihat meyakinkan. Caranya menatap Taehyung tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Taehyung bertalu dan meronta hebat. Jungkook kembali membuatnya tersihir; begitu mudahnya dan begitu singkatnya.

"Terlalu awal untuk membuka percakapan seperti itu," bisik Taehyung. Mengaduk Americanonya gugup dan menyipitkan mata gelisah. "Kita harus membuka percakapan yang lain."

"Kalau begitu," Jungkook merapatkan bibir lalu menghela nafas. Jarinya terkepal di atas pahanya. "Mari mulai dengan kabar Hyung. Bagaimana dengan kabar Hyung?"

"Baik," jawabnya dengan anggukan konfirmatif. " _Kurasa_." Tambahnya pelan tak terdengar.

" _Kurasa_?" ulang Jungkook, menaikkan alisnya meminta Taehyung untuk menjelaskan lebih lebar.

"Apa jawaban yang kau harapkan?" Taehyung bertanya balik, ujung jari bermain pada sisi keramik cangkir hangat yang membuatnya tetap tersadar.

"Ini giliran Hyung untuk berbicara."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya penuh, merasakan pahitnya kopi di pangkal lidahnya yang menyatu dengan masam lelehan saus stroberi. Ia menatap bibir Jungkook yang kering, jari-jari tangannya yang terkepal dan terurai gugup lalu pada kopi di genggam tangannya yang setengah habis.

"Aku rindu rasa cokelat." Itu adalah ucapan jujur yang selama ini ia pendam. "Aku rindu pulang ke rumah dan melihat punggungmu berdiri di dapur, menyediakan makan malam dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku dan terlihat sekali baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, kau bertanya tentang bagaimana hariku lalu memelukku erat ketika aku cerita tentang hariku yang buruk." Lagi, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Aku rindu melihat kau berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan buku di tangan, tersenyum lembut ketika menatapku lalu menyuruhku untuk berbaring di sampingmu, kau akan mengusap puncak kepalaku sampai tidur sembari membaca bukumu dengan tenang." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas tercekik. "Aku duduk di kursi meja makan selama dua jam setiap hari. Memeluk cangkir tempat biasa kau menyediakan cokelat hangat untukku. Membayangkan punggungmu, dan masakanmu. Mengulang deguk tawamu dan cintamu. Aku berbaring dan aku tidak bisa tertidur. Rasa cokelat yang aku minum tidak lagi manis. Pahit. Aku hanya berani menggengam cangkirnya tanpa mau meminumnya."

Aroma Americano semakin menusuk seiring dengan urai perkataan Taehyung. Desing jerang air membuat telinganya bising, ditambah denting pintu kafe yang berbunyi dan hela nafas Jungkook yang sabar menanti. Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, berhenti memainkan sendok mungil di jarinya lalu memantapkan ucapannya.

"Dan kau di sini sekarang. Kau akan membuat cokelatnya kembali manis. Kau akan kembali berdiri di dapurku dan siap dengan pelukanmu. Kau akan berbaring di sampingku dan membuatku kembali tidur dengan tenang." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu lemah. "Aku rasa keadaanku luar biasa baik sekarang."

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung, "Senang mendengarnya," dengan hati-hati ia mengulurkan lengan, jari menyentuh punggung tangan Taehyung lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Jungkook tidak bisa mencegah senyum lebarnya ketika Taehyung menyambut uluran tangannya dan berbalik meremas jari-jari Jungkook.

"Dia sudah baik?" Taehyung meremas jari Jungkook lebih erat dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Sangat baik," jawab Jungkook penuh keyakinan. "Aku bisa makan dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bisa mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri. Aku bisa kembali membantu Mama masak. Aku bahkan mampu kembali masuk ke ruang operasi tanpa PTSD. Mereka mengujiku dengan segala hal. Melihat keadaan kejiwaanku, melihat rangkaian tulang-tulangku, bahkan melihat secara _live_ operasi pertamaku setelah pemulihan tendonku yang hancur. Mereka bilang kemungkinannya hanya lima persen; untuk jariku sembuh total dan untuk gelar yang seharusnya aku tanggalkan." Jungkook dengan tenang menjelaskan. "Aku menjadikannya lima belas persen setelah operasi pertamaku selesai. Aku masuk ke ruang terapi medik tiga kali dalam seminggu, aku mengerjakan portofolio tentang keadaanku dan meminta mereka memberiku waktu lebih. Hampir tujuh kali aku menjalani operasi untuk mendapat semua kesempurnaan ini. Jariku yang kembali, dan mimpiku yang tersusun seperti semula."

"Jadi?" Taehyung bertanya tipis, harapan membumbung tinggi di tatapan matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Dokter Jeon Jungkook." Jawabnya diiringi senyuman bangga, "aku masih menyandang gelar itu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan yang imut, meremas jemari Jungkook dengan apitan gigi menggemaskan dan terlihat ingin menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook dengan brutal. Bola mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, oleh perasaan bahagia yang tak tertahankan, kelegaan luar biasa, dan kerinduan untuk menyentuh Jungkook lebih jauh. Taehyung menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dengan tidak sabar, wajah cerah akan senyuman dan masa bodoh dengan tawa mengejek Jungkook yang melengking tinggi.

"Duduk di sampingku." Perintahnya memaksa sembari menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Ini baru empat puluh lima menit, terlalu cepat untuk sebuah pelukan." Jungkook menggodanya dan bersiap menarik tangannya dari tarikan Taehyung.

"Tidak mau tahu."

"Tadi Hyung yang menolak ingin kupeluk."

Taehyung mengeluarkan dengung suara manja yang menusuk jantung Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak Hyung saja yang duduk di sampingku?" tawar Jungkook dan mencoba tidak lemah dengan raut wajah imut Taehyung yang masih kukuh memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung menggeleng keras kepala, membuka lengannya yang terulur dan meminta dengan manis.

"Duduk di sampingku dan peluk aku _juseyooo_." Rintihnya hampir menyerah dengan sosok Jungkook yang masih duduk diam dengan patuh.

Dan Jungkook akan selalu kalah jika rayuannya adalah Kim Taehyung, apalagi dengan raut manisnya yang penuh keinginan. Pemuda dua puluh enam tahun itu tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat Jungkook lemah. Ia berakhir berdiri, melangkah lebar menuju kursi di samping Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Lengan Taehyung terulur pasti, terkalung di pundak Jungkook lalu membawa tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat.

Aroma tubuh Taehyung terkunci di bawah penciumannya, aroma shampo Taehyung menggelitik hidung Jungkook hingga ia akhirnya membalas pelukannya. Mengusap punggung Taehyung yang kurus dan tersenyum dibalik pundaknya yang hangat. Jungkook mendapati jemarinya gemetar ketika membalas pelukan Taehyung, mencengkram mantelnya erat dan tidak tahu akankah nafasnya masih bertahan bila ia melepas cengkraman jarinya dari sana.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali dengan keadaan utuh," bisik Taehyung, jarinya meremas tengkuk Jungkook lembut. Hempas nafasnya menggelitik telinga Jungkook.

Butir salju melayang dalam tatapan Jungkook yang tertuju pada kaca bening kafe dan keramaian kota Seoul yang padat. Jungkook tidak akan lagi menghukum dirinya dengan mengingat bagaimana Taehyung melewati tiga musim dingin tanpa kehadirannya, Jungkook tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Taehyung memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya dan membuatnya terlihat semanis anak bayi. Jungkook tidak akan meminta Taehyung untuk menceritakan neraka yang telah dilaluinya semenjak perpisahan mereka. Jungkook hanya akan berdiri di samping Taehyung bagaimanapun keadaannya. Seburuk apapun musim dingin yang menghantam, ia akan ada di samping Taehyung untuk membungkusnya dengan pelukan dan sapuan ciuman. Sekonyol apapun cerita dibalik kesakitan yang mereka hadapi, Jungkook akan menjadi kuat untuk mereka. Untuk kisah mereka, untuk cinta mereka, dan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku," balas Jungkook pelan ke telinga Taehyung mendamba.

"Selalu." Taehyung tersenyum dibalik pelukannya yang erat. "Selalu, Jungkook- _ah_."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mencari restoran samgyupsal yang buka pada pukul 10 pagi, Taehyung tidak berhenti menggenggam tangannya. Jari-jarinya menyatu dengan Jungkook tak terelakkan, menolak untuk dilepas dan lagi-lagi selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook menuruti apapun keinginannya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya begitu angin musim dingin menerpa, menerbangkan rambutnya yang halus dan membuatnya berteriak sebal sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jungkook. Taehyung akan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook begitu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di supermarket yang mereka lewati, memeluk lemah pinggang Jungkook sembari menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan bawel bahwa ia ingin milkis rasa melon dua kaleng dan keripik kentang. Dengan suara ceria dan kanak-kanaknya yang begitu Jungkook rindukan, Taehyung menarik tangannya menuju salah satu restoran dengan papan pengumuman _Open_ dan duduk di salah satu bangku, menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di sisinya lalu berteriak semangat memesan tiga porsi Samgyupsal.

"Mau pesan Soju?" ajunya dengan mata berbinar, heboh sekali membuka mantelnya.

"Yang benar saja, jam 10 pagi?" Jungkook membantu Taehyung melepaskan lilitan di lengan mantelnya yang sulit dibuka.

"Jadi Soju untuk nanti malam?"

 _Untuk nanti malam._ Itu membuat Jungkook salah tingkah dengan ucapan Taehyung. Ia berdeham gugup.

"Sampai malam?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung menyampirkan mantelnya ke kursi. "Kau tidak mau sampai malam?"

"B-bukan begitu," Jungkook ikut membuka mantelnya. "Apa Seokjin Hyung mengijinkan Hyung keluar sampai malam?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seokjin Hyung? Dia Kakakku, bukan Ibuku." Taehyung mengambil handuk lembab hangat yang ditaruh di atas meja lalu mengusapkannya ke tangan.

Jungkook ragu dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. "Hyung masih tinggal bersamanya, bukan?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "Aku pindah sembilan bulan lalu," jawabnya. "Tangan." Perintahnya lembut meminta Jungkook untuk memberikan tangannya.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri sekarang?" Jungkook mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Taehyung mengusapnya dengan handuk hangat.

"Yap," Taehyung mengusap tangan Jungkook dengan hati-hati. "Terdengar mendebarkan, bukan?" ia melipat handuk lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja setelah selesai mengusapkannya ke tangan Jungkook.

"Bagian mana yang mendebarkan?" Jungkook mengambil sumpit lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Tentang kenyataan aku tinggal sendiri sekarang." Taehyung menjawab dengan kilatan mata cerah yang jahil sembari menyambar uluran sumpit dari Jungkook.

"Aku juga tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang mendebarkan dari kenyataan itu." Jungkook lalu mengambil sumpit untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ingin wasabi?" ia mengangkat botol bening berisi wasabi pada Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Jungkook.

" _Kenapa tidak pindah saja bersamaku?_ "

Jungkook baru akan megambil irisan _danmuji_ namun gerakannya kaku mendengar ungkapan Taehyung. Ia menyecap lidahnya yang terasa cairan soda setelah menenggaknya selama perjalanan.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu cepat," protes Jungkook. "Ini baru tiga jam dan Hyung memintaku untuk tinggal bersama?"

Lengking tawa Taehyung bahagia. "Bercanda, astaga." Ia mengambil irisan _danmuji_ lalu melahapnya cepat. "Apartemenku masih sangat kosong, aku malas membeli perlengkapannya. Dan apartemennya terlalu luas jika ditempati seorang diri. Hanya ada Shiro yang menemani."

"Ah, bagaimana kabar Shiro?" Jungkook bertanya khawatir sambil mengunyah _danmuji_.

Bibir Taehyung melengkung sebal karena Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Jihwan merawatnya teramat baik. Sekarang ia berada di apartemen Seokjin Hyung, bermain dengan Lady. Seokjin Hyung berkata demamnya sudah turun dan kakinya berfungsi dengan baik. Senang mendengarnya, _Appa-nim_?"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. " _Appa-nim_?"

"Hm," Taehyung memainkan sumpit di gengamannya, tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook yang masih melahap beberapa iris danmuji. "Kau _Appa-nim_ bagi Shiro."

"Lalu Hyung?"

"Aku Papa!" Taehyung bersuara ceria.

Jungkook menaruh sumpitnya sembari tersenyum lebar, menarik pipi Taehyung lembut hingga membuat Taehyung menggerung marah lalu menepis tangan Jungkook.

"Omong-omong, dapat darimana malaikat secantik Shiro?" tanya Taehyung, menumpu kepalanya pada tangan dan membiarkan Jungkook tetap mencubit pipinya lemah.

"Shiro anjing milik keluargaku," Jungkook berbalik mengelus pipi Taehyung setelah mencubitnya terlalu lama. "Aku dan Hoseok Hyung menemukannya saat kami masih SMA di pesisir Busan. Hoseok Hyung tidak mau memberikannya nama dan menyuruhku untuk mencarikan nama yang cocok untuknya." Jari Jungkook meluruh turun lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Dia tidak memiliki nama untuk empat tahun setelah aku dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah. Mama memanggilnya _Yeoppo_. Tapi, aku menamainya Shiro setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Dia memiliki bulu berwarna putih yang halus, dan selembut kepingan salju pertama yang meleleh di atas kepala Hyung." Kini jari Jungkook naik ke atas puncak kepala Taehyung dan mengusapnya lembut.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku hampir menyerah," aku Taehyung pelan. memejamkan mata ketika telapak tangan Jungkook singgah kembali di pipinya. "Kau tidak memberiku kabar tiga bulan lebih dan aku merasa harapanku satu-persatu merubuh. Aku mencari alasan untuk melupakanmu, aku mencari bermacam cara untuk bisa berhenti menunggumu. Yoongi Hyung membujukku untuk kencan buta setiap hari, dan aku hampir menyetujui saran Yoongi Hyung dan ingin benar-benar mengubur semuanya."

Raut wajah Jungkook tidak tertebak, bibirnya terkatup rapat, rasa bersalah dan marah bersatu dalam tatapan matanya, namun usapan manisnya bertahan di pipi Taehyung.

"Aku memiliki satu alasan untuk melupakanmu, namun aku memiliki seribu alasan untuk bertahan dan menunggumu. Aku memiliki satu jarum yang menyiksaku setiap malam, namun aku menyediakan seribu kertas agar jarum itu tidak menyentuhku. Aku memikirkan satu cara untuk membunuhmu, namun aku menyusun seribu cara untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membuatmu kembali ke pelukanku." Taehyung mendengus kecil. "Aku begitu bodoh dan hilang. Aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri, aku ingin benci diriku sendiri. Lalu kau memberikanku Shiro, ketika aku tahu malaikat itu dari dirimu…" Taehyung menarik nafas lega, meraih jari Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku kembali bernafas. Aku kembali hidup. Aku akan menunggumu; jikapun selamanya, maka akan kulakukan."

Taehyung menepuk punggung tangan Jungkook, "Shiro sangat berarti bagiku, dia yang menemaniku, dia mengingatkanku untuk bernafas. Terimakasih, sudah percaya padaku dan memberikannya padaku. Setiap aku melihatnya, kau memberikanku alasan untuk tetap berdiri."

Genggam tangan Taehyung hangat, Jungkook dibuat kepayahan akannya. Sinar mata Taehyung indah, Jungkook dibuat tak berkutik melihatnya. Jungkook hanya ingin menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya lalu memuja setiap jengkal tubuhnya dalam kewarasannya yang terkikis. Ia melilit jari-jari Taehyung, memberikan segila apa dirinya akan sosok Taehyung dan membuat pola-pola imajiner di punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Empat jam, Hyung." Gumam Jungkook pelan hingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengar suara Jungkook. "Ini baru empat jam dan kau membuatku sesinting ini," kini, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Terlalu cepat?" bisik Taehyung.

"Ini menyiksaku."

"Jadi mau ke apartemenku sekarang?"

"Meja nomor lima! Tiga porsi samgyupsal dengan empat kaleng cider dan satu botol air mineral, benar?"

"Ne!" Taehyung melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook lalu menjawab semangat, tersenyum pada pramusaji di depannya yang tengah meletakkan tiga porsi samgyupsal di meja mereka sembari menyalakan pemanggang berbentuk bundar di hadapan mereka.

Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa, duduk patuh di samping Taehyung dan melirik Taehyung yang juga tengah meliriknya. Lirikan itu memiliki bermacam makna, namun satu janji terucap manis dari lirikannya; _nanti malam_.

.

.

.

"Sayangkuuuuuu," Taehyung berteriak antusias begitu Seokjin membuka pintu apartemennya. Shiro berlari cepat diiringi gonggongan lalu menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung yang berjongkok di depan pintu dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana kabar si manis ini?" Taehyung mengusap kepala Shiro yang menggeliat di pelukannya. "Apa dia makan dengan baik?" Taehyung mendongak menatap Seokjin yang menampilkan senyuman hangat di wajahnya melihat betapa manjanya Shiro dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Dia menggasak setengah makanan Lady. Aku rasa kesehatannya sudah sangat pulih," jawab Seokjin. "Kau rapi sekali hari ini. Habis dari mana?"

Taehyung mengulum senyuman, mengecup puncak kepala Shiro lalu melepas anjing mungil itu dari pelukannya. Shiro langsung berlari menuju Lady yang tengah berbaring malas di tengah ruangan.

"Um, Hyung tidak dengar sesuatu dari Namjoon Hyung?" Taehyung perlahan bangkit dan membersihkan celana di bagian lututnya dari debu.

"Namjoon tidak menghubungiku selama tiga hari terakhir. Apa dia sesibuk itu?" Seokjin berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Namjoon memang sedang sibuk sekali," tanggap Taehyung. "Hyung benar-benar tidak dengan sesuatu?"

"Dengar apa?" Seokjin menaikkan alis bingung. Ia sudah siap menutup pintu apartemennya sebelum lengan Taehyung menghalanginya.

"Jimin atau Yoongi Hyung tidak memberitahu?" desak Taehyung sembari melepaskan cengkraman jari Seokjin dari kenop pintu.

"Beritahu apa, sih?" sebal Seokjin semakin memuncak. "Dan kenapa juga hari ini kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali. Mengganggu saja. Ini kesempatanku untuk beristirahat."

"Aku hanya meminta pendapat!" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya kesal dengan nada sebal di suara Seokjin.

"Untuk apa? kemeja yang kau pakai? Memangnya kau akan bertemu dengan siapa? Berkencan?"

"Ne! Aku berkencan!" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa orang gila yang mau berkencan denganmu?" gumam Seokjin dengan raut penasaran yang kian meninggi.

Taehyung memainkan jarinya di kenop pintu, merunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Hyung tahu orangnya."

Seokjin memasang wajah berpikir yang membuat Taehyung berdiri gelisah di depannya.

"Hanya satu orang gila yang akan mengencanimu apapun resikonya, walaupun itu berarti hari esok adalah kiamat, dia akan tetap memilihmu dari apapun." Seokjin menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Orang gila itu sudah kembali?"

"Dia bukan orang gila," sanggah Taehyung dengan wajah imutnya.

"Dia orang gila yang tergila-gila padamu, Taehyung-ah. Dia orang gila yang menjalani sebelas operasi demi menyempurnakan diri untukmu. Dia orang gila yang menahan rindu selama tiga tahun hanya agar tahun selanjutnya ia bisa memelukmu dengan kebahagiaan." Seokjin merapatkan garis bibirnya. "Aku salah? dan di mana dia?"

"Liftnya penuh. Ia turun dan membiarkan Nenek Yoon yang tinggal di apartemen bawah untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Dia menunggu lift selanjutnya namun menyuruhku untuk tetap dalam lift dan tidak membiarkanku turun." Taehyung melangkah mundur menuju mulut pintu. "Hyung harus berhenti memanggilnya orang gila. Aku akan marah jika Hyung melakukannya." Ancamnya menggemaskan.

Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat. Ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak. Ia melebarkan matanya lalu menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar kembali?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Menjulurkan kepala keluar dari pintu apartement Seokjin dan melihat pintu lift yang terbuka dan menampilkan Jungkook yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Dia datang," peringat Taehyung.

"Dia di Seoul?!" Seokjin meninggikan suaranya. Menarik perhatian Taehyung yang berjingkat kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia kembali, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, di klinik Jihwan." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya pada sosok Jungkook yang melangkah pasti ke arahnya.

Seokjin memasang wajah terkejut begitu sosok Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintunya. Pemuda itu masih luar biasa menawan. Keberadaannya masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Rambut hitam kelamnya bersinar di bawah lampu lorong yang menyala benderang. Senyuman yang Jungkook layangkan kepada Adiknya murni keindahan, caranya memuja Taehyung terlihat jelas dari sinar matanya yang hanya tertuju pada Taehyung. Seolah semua tidak berarti, dan hanya Taehyung yang berada dalam penglihatannya. Jungkook dengan sopan masuk ke dalam apartemen Seokjin, daun pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar ditahan Taehyung. Adiknya itu mengulum senyuman bahagia, menutup pintu apartemennya begitu Jungkook selamat masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menatap Jungkook penuh cinta yang menakutinya.

" _Annyeong Haseyo, Hyungnim_." Jungkook membungkuk dalam, berdiri gugup di pijakannya.

"Kau benar-benar kembali," gumam Seokjin takjub. Menatap bola mata bening Jungkook yang persis sama seperti tiga tahun lalu; bersih dan penuh rasa percaya yang patut untuk digenggam. Membuatnya yakin ketika ia melepas Taehyung untuk Jungkook, percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Jungkook adalah pilihan tepat bagi Adiknya yang berandalan.

"Ya," jawab Jungkook canggung. Berdeham pelan lalu membalas tatapan Seokjin. "Aku berjanji pada Tae Hyung akan kembali."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat sembari menggamit lengan Jungkook. Gonggongan Shiro berisik ketika sosok mungil itu keluar dari kamar Seokjin, menyalak heboh lalu berlari menuju Jungkook. Mengendus kaki Jungkook untuk memastikan lalu kembali menggonggong ketika ia mengenali Jungkook dalam penciumannya.

"Sayangku," Taehyung berjongkok, membawa Shiro dalam pelukan hingga Jungkook mengerang gemas dan mengusap puncak kepala Shiro yang mencoba menjilat jari Jungkook.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit, manis?" tanya Jungkook penuh perhatian. Membiarkan jari telunjuknya dijilat dan digigit main-main oleh Shiro.

Shiro menggonggong singkat seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Mendengking pelan ketika Jungkook menyentuh lilitan perban di kakinya. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan, mengecup puncak kepala Shiro ketika dengan telaten Jungkook memeriksa luka Shiro.

"Aku rasa lukanya sudah semakin membaik. Hyung harus membawanya kembali ke Jihwan untuk membuka perbannya." Ucap Jungkook dan mengusap pipi Shiro yang menikmati.

"Kau kenal Jihwan?" Seokjin bertanya, mendahului Taehyung yang langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Menanti jawaban Jungkook yang berdengung menyetujui.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Stanford, dan aku baru tahu jika Jihwan dan Jimin masuk di akademi kedokteran yang sama beberapa tahun lalu." Jelas Jungkook sembari melirik Taehyung.

"Kau sengaja meminta Jimin merekomendasikan Jihwan?" Taehyung menyembunyikan bibirnya di bulu tebal Shiro.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung lekat lalu menganggukan kepala. "Apa Hyung akan marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" nada suara Taehyung masih terdengar hangat. "Kau merekomendasikan seorang dokter hebat untuk menyembuhkan Shiro. Aku harusnya berterimakasih."

"Hanya mengira," gumam Jungkook.

"Lalu kenapa perawat di sana sudah tahu dirimu? Mereka memanggilmu Dokter Jeon dengan suara manis," renggutan sebal di wajah Taehyung membuat Seokjin melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku ke sana beberapa hari lalu," jawab Jungkook polos. "Jihwan mengenalkanku,"

"Kau berkenalan dengan mereka?" suara Taehyung sarat akan cemburu. Jarinya meremas bulu halus Shiro terlampau erat hingga anjing mungil itu menggigit main-main lengan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Hanya sekedar formalitas."

"Jadi kau berjabat tangan dengan mereka lalu tersenyum ramah, seperti yang kau lakukan pada seseorang?"

"Yap."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Mereka tidak menggodamu, kan?"

"Menggo— _apa_? Tentu saja tidak."

"Mereka meminta nomormu?"

"Tidak, Hyung." Jungkook menjawab jujur. "Mereka hanya mengajakku makan siang bersama."

"Dan kau setuju?!" Taehyung tidak sadar ia berteriak.

"Aku menolaknya!" jawab Jungkook dengan suara melengking.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung memastikan dengan sangsi.

"Ya. Tentu. Aku seratus kali lebih memilih makan siang bersama Hyung."

Taehyung menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya di puncak kepala Shiro. Mengelus Shiro lembut hingga membuat anjing mungil itu mengantuk.

"Kalian sungguh-sungguh luar biasa," Seokjin angkat bicara. "Kalian ke apartemenku hanya untuk berdebat? Mengatasi kecemburuan Taehyung yang tidak beralasan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sergah Taehyung gengsi.

"Kau cemburu, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku tahu bagaimana watak Adikku sendiri." Seokjin menghela nafas pasrah, Taehyung hanya memberikannya lirikan kesal lalu melangkah melewati Seokjin untuk meletakkan Shiro yang tertidur tenang dalam pelukannya ke atas sofa.

"Jadi untuk apa kalian kemari?" Seokjin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa tunggal. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal, mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung yang dengan teratur mengelus bulu halus Shiro yang tertidur.

"Meminta restu," Taehyung menjawab cepat. Menegakkan tubuh dan menghentikkan jarinya mengelus Shiro lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terkejut. "Aku dan Jungkook resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai hari ini. Tolong berikan kami restu, Hyungmin."

Seokjin melebarkan mata kaget, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tidak percaya ke Adiknya. "Kau baru bertemu kembali dengannya tidak lebih dari empat puluh jam, dan apa? menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Taehyung mengangguk keras kepala. "Aku menunggunya tiga tahun, lalu apa yang harus kutunggu saat dia sudah berada di sampingku seperti ini?"

"Taehyung-ah," Seokjin berdesis. "Kau mudah sekali, astaga."

"Memang," balas Taehyung, mengeratkan jarinya di genggaman Jungkook yang membalasnya erat. "Hyung tahu aku akan menjadi sangat mudah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi. Aku sudah cukup menunggu. Hyung menungguku untuk berlari mengejar Jungkook, ingat? Dan aku sedang melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya lagi, Hyung. Aku tidak sudi melepasnya lagi."

Tekad di mata Taehyung membuat Seokjin sadar jika cinta Adiknya sudah terlampau besar. Keteguhan di genggaman keduanya membuat Seokjin begitu kecil. Perasaan itu menghimpitnya erat, membuatnya iri setengah mati dengan sumpah cinta di mata kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang penuh kesungguhan. Seokjin berharap dapat memiliki cinta sehebat itu, Seokjin berharap ia bisa semenyakitkan Taehyung ketika cinta mendera harinya dan rindu merusak harinya. Seokjin menginginkan kisah cinta. Semanis Taehyung dan Jungkook, sekuat Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan sehebat Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Lalu aku bisa apa jika yang kau mau adalah itu?" Seokjin kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Kau tahu benar, semenjak jariku menggenggam jari mungilmu, aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukmu; menjagamu, membuatmu aman, dan berada di sampingmu. Jika Jungkook bisa melakukannya, dan jika kau menerimanya semudah itu, dengan aku membalikkan seisi dunia, itu tidak akan bisa membuat pikiranmu berubah, kan?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menggeleng bersamaan.

"Hyung bisa percaya padaku," Jungkook angkat suara, nadanya masih setenang ketika Seokjin masih menjadi _Sunbae_ di rumah sakit dan menjadi _Attending_ pemuda itu di masa-masa _intern_ nya. "A-aku tidak akan melepas Tae Hyung,"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook penuh keseriusan, membuat Jungkook meremas jari Taehyung lebih erat.

"Kau pernah melepasnya sekali, Jungkook-ah. Adikku hancur, dan aku benci pada kenyataan hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya sembuh. Aku benci pada kenyataan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatnya kembali karena hanya kau pembawa kunci di hidupnya. Aku benci mengakui bahwa kau adalah pusat semesta Adikku. Jika sekali lagi kau melepasnya, aku akan membuatnya benci pada dunia; terutama kau sepenuhnya."

"Aku berjanji," kesungguhan di nada Jungkook membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan kembali melakukannya.

"Senang mendengarnya," Seokjin melayangkan senyuman tipis. "Jadi aku sudah memberi restu. Bisakah kalian berdua pergi dan biarkan aku menikmati hari liburku?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Hyung harus buatkan kami makan malam, setelah itu aku dan Jungkook akan pergi. Kami sudah membeli bahan makannya, Hyung tinggal memasaknya saja."

Jungkook menyetujui dengan anggukan tepat.

"Haruskah kupanggil Jimin dan Yoongi Hyung?" aju Taehyung bersemangat.

"Tentu, tentu. Hyung harus mengajaknya. Aku belum sempat bertemu Yoongi Hyung."

"Oke," Taehyung mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya tanpa melihat raut keruh Seokjin. "Haruskah Namjoon Hyung juga?"

"Akan lebih baik jika Namjoon Hyung juga ikut!" tanggap Jungkook ceria, "aku hanya bertemu sebentar dengannya kemarin."

"Call!"

Seokjin kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lelah, menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang putih. Senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya ketika mendengar deru tawa Taehyung yang berisik; sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar, namun tawa itu kembali hanya karena sosok Jungkook yang ikut tertawa sembari menarik pipi Taehyung lembut. Seokjin menutup matanya sembari menghela nafas.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa."

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah membentak Hyung kemarin," Jungkook angkat suara, tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Jimin kemudian mengambil lap kering dari atas kabinet lalu mengambil piring dari tangan Jimin yang baru saja dibilas Jimin dengan telaten.

Jimin meliriknya, masih fokus membilas piring-piring yang sudah dicucinya dengan bersih, tergeletak menumpuk di dalam wastafel. Suara berisik keran air menjadi peneman atas hela nafas Jimin yang tenang dan kepatuhannya memberikan piring yang basah kepada Jungkook. Ia lelah sekali sehabis menyelesaikan shiftnya di rumah sakit dan langsung menyetir menuju apartemen Seokjin, ia sebenarnya ingin menolak tawaran makan malam yang diajukan Taehyung dengan suara terlampau ceria. Namun dengan Yoongi yang begitu menyayangi Taehyung, ia berbalik menuruti keinginan pemuda itu yang langsung menyeret lengannya keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Hembusan nafas Jimin mengalah, memberikan piring yang habis dibilasnya kepada Jungkook yang dengan patuh mengambilnya lalu mengeringkannya taat.

"Hyperventilasinya terjadi sekitar satu tahun lalu; tepat ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidak membalas emailku dan mengangkat telepon dari Taehyung." Jimin menjelaskan dengan hampa, tangan sibuk membasuh busa yang menempel di permukaan piring. " _Ambulance_ datang membawanya dalam keadaan kebas dan penuh tangisan, ia tidak mau mendengar apa yang kukatakan, ia begitu ketakutan, hancur sekali."

Jungkook menelan air liurnya paksa, mengeringkan piring yang diberikan Jimin terlampau brutal.

"Dia tidak mau memberitahu alasan kenapa hyperventilasi menimpanya, tidak mau memberitahu ke mana ia pergi ketika hyperventilasi pertamanya terjadi. Dia tutup mulut. Dia menyimpannya seorang diri." Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku bahkan takut meninggalkannya seorang diri, ada tekad di bola matanya yang tidak akan bisa kucegah sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Aku berusaha berada di sampingnya sebisa mungkin, mengingatkannya untuk bernafas dan membawa masakan buatan Yoongi Hyung agar ia mau makan. Hembus nafasnya penuh penderitaan, kedipan matanya penuh kerapuhan, dan melihat Taehyung segoyah itu yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah kau; kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau melakukan ini, kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian biar semua cepat berlalu." Gerit suara Jimin hampir dipenuhi amarah, ia memberikan kasar piring yang telah dibilasnya pada Jungkook.

"Dan saat seminggu lalu kau mengirimkan email bahwa kau akan kembali, aku meleleh karena rasa lega. Kehidupan Taehyung menjadi lebih baik setelah kau memberikan Shiro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan membayangkan raut bahagia Taehyung saat kau kembali cukup membuatku memaafkanmu, yang dengan bangsatnya pergi tanpa pamit, yang dengan berengseknya memintaku untuk memberitahu kabar Taehyung setiap bulan, yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghilang tanpa kabar dan membuat sahabatku mati oleh rasa cinta."

Jungkook merunduk, menata piring-piring yang sudah kering ke atas kabinet. Ia mendengar deru tawa Taehyung, teriakan protes Yoongi diiringi gonggongan Shiro. Seokjin tengah berucap dengan suara kencang, mengaburkan suara televisi yang terpasang namun tidak menghilangkan deru tawa Taehyung yang ceria.

Tawa Taehyung membuat Jungkook meluruh akan rasa hangat, memeluk relung hatinya dalam dan senyuman di wajahnya terbentuk dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah berjanji banyak hal hari ini," gumam Jungkook. memperhatikan kepatuhan Jimin membersihkan tangannya setelah tumpukan piring di wastafel sudah bersih semua. "Aku pergi karena keegoisanku, untuk sempurna di hadapan Tae Hyung dan untuk berani menggenggam tangannya tanpa rasa malu. Aku mengerti jika Hyung marah, aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak akan membela diriku, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Aku hanya marah karena aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk, aku merutuki sikapku setiap malam."

"Sikapmu memang membuatku ingin meninjumu ketika melihatmu berdiri di lorong rumah sakit." Aku Jimin jujur.

Jungkook tersenyum lirih, "maafkan aku Hyung."

Jimin merapatkan bibirnya, mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu sembari menatap Jungkook yang balik menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Jika kau berjanji akan datang ke pernikahanku bersama Taehyung dan fitting setelan jas minggu ini, maka dimaafkan. Mari lupakan yang terjadi. Semua tidak perlu alasan untuk dijelaskan. Aku mengerti, Yoongi Hyung mengerti, bahkan Seokjin Hyung mengerti. Mari berhenti meminta maaf, dan kumohon, tetaplah di sisi Taehyung." Ucapan Jimin bernada penuh permohonan, seolah dia benar-benar paham bahwa hanya Jungkook yang mampu menyalakan segala kehidupan dan harapan di mata Taehyung.

Jungkook mendendangkan tawa lirih. "Aku janji."

Jimin tersenyum. "Kupegang janjimu."

.

.

.

Ciuman Jungkook terburu. Tertiup ke bibir Taehyung lambat lalu mengambil nafas Taehyung terlalu cepat. Jari-jari tangannya singgah di pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menangkapnya erat dan menahannya ketika Taehyung mencoba melepaskan diri; mereka masih berada dalam mobil, tepat di sisi jalan di hadapan rumah Jungkook. Detak jam digital yang terpasang di _dashboard_ KIA-nya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit. Mereka pamit pulang dari apartemen Seokjin setelah menggasak makanan yang pemuda itu buat, lalu membuang satu-dua jam untuk berbincang. Mereka berpisah dengan Yoongi dan Jimin di parkiran, melayangkan ucapan selamat malam sembari menaiki KIA putih Taehyung dengan lambaian tangan. Taehyung hanya tidak mengira, Jungkook akan membuatnya mabuk dalam satu kecupan. Kemampuan Taehyung untuk protes meluap begitu saja saat Jungkook menyudutkannya terlalu berbahaya. Membuatnya melepas cengkraman jarinya di kemudi lalu menyambar kerah kemeja Jungkook dan mencengkramnya berlebihan.

Bibirnya mengincar seluruhnya. Bibirnya menarik seluruhnya. Bibir Jungkook mengambil segalanya. Bahkan kemampuan Taehyung untuk tetap bernafas, apalagi dengan sentuhan lirihnya yang membuat Taehyung lumpuh seketika. Buai nafas panasnya berhembus ke wajah Taehyung, bertemu dengan hempas nafas Taehyung yang terengah; bercampur berisik dengan hela desahnya yang lemah, lalu kecupan manisnya singgah di kelopak mata Taehyung yang tekatup begitu bibir Jungkook menyentuh kulitnya begitu halus. Kabur akan betapa hangatnya Jungkook melepas pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan membiarkan lengannya terangkat dan memeluk leher Jungkook erat. Meremas tengkuknya dengan separuh kekuatannya yang melemah oleh ciuman Jungkook, juga menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat dan membuat ciuman mereka terikat lebih dalam.

Tiga tahun ia tidak menyentuh Jungkook, tiga tahun ia mengepalkan jemarinya dan lupa akan lekukan tubuhnya yang panas serta lupa akan hangat kulitnya yang membakar seluruh nalaritas. Tiga tahun ia menjaga telapak tangannya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dengan Jungkook yang berada dalam pelukannya, dengan Jungkook yang mengurainya teramat amat mudah, dengan Jungkook yang membuat percikan api di antara mereka berkobar, ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. _Ia ingin menyentuh Jungkook_. Menyentuh segalanya. Ia ingin terbakar bersamanya. Ia ingin mengusir seluruh kesepian yang menemani harinya ketika Jungkook tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ia ingin lebih dekat, tak berjarak, bercelah dan luar biasa hancur di bawah sapuan sentuhan Jungkook yang mendamba.

"Bernafas," bisik Jungkook intim ke telinganya, nafasnya panas berhembus ke daun telinga Taehyung yang memerah. Jari Jungkook menyelinap hangat ke lekukan pinggang Taehyung, meremasnya penuh kuasa hingga Taehyung mengerang di leher Jungkook. "Kau berhenti bernafas, Hyungie."

"Kau mengambilnya, bangsat." Geram Taehyung marah, mendongakkan kepala ketika bibir Jungkook menyusuri lehernya dan mengiriminya ciuman lembut yang membuat jari-jari kakinya melengkung.

"Paru-paruku sudah tidak bermasalah," lanjut Jungkook pelan, mengecup tepat di belakang telinga Taehyung. "Ingin mengetes sehebat apa paru-paruku bertahan tanpa bernafas, dan terus berciuman?"

Senyuman Taehyung terkembang diantara gigitan di bibirnya saat Jungkook kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Taehyung dan memberikan ciuman parah di kulitnya. Jarinya tenggelam pasti ke rambut pekat Jungkook, menghamburkan aroma _wax_ -nya yang memudar serta parfum maskulin di kerah kemejanya yang bertahan.

"Berhenti membuatku _melayang_ , astaga. Aku masih membutuhkan dua puluh menit untuk menyetir ke apartemenku." Taehyung mendorong pundak Jungkook. Berhasil membuat wajah Jungkook menjauh dari perpotongan lehernya setelah erangan tidak rela keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

Pipi Jungkook memerah, bibirnya bengkak akan ciuman. Jari-jarinya mencari milik Taehyung, mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan manis dan rengekan lirih terdengar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Salju turun," ucapnya serak, menunjuk butir salju yang turun di kaca mobil yang memburam akan deru nafas keduanya yang panas, "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan Hyung berkendara dengan kondisi jalanan licin bersalju seperti ini,"

Kuluman senyuman Taehyung hangat, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook yang kaku. "Apa itu sebuah ajakan untuk bermalam di rumahmu?"

"Hm," dengung Jungkook menyetujui, mengambil tangan Taehyung yang tengah mengusap rambutnya. "Apa Hyung benar-benar ingin pulang saat aku mengajakmu bermalam di rumahku?" Jungkook menyambar sikut pemuda itu dengan cepat lalu menarik tubuh Taehyung mendekat. Kembali melabuhkan kecupan mengiris nalaritas ke bibir Taehyung yang perlahan terbuka lemah menerimanya.

Taehyung menyecap kopi di lidah Jungkook, harumnya berhembus ke penciuman ketika Jungkook menguak katup bibirnya terbuka. Ia menggumamkan jawaban di antara kecupan mereka. Jari Jungkook terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut, meminta dalam diam agar Taehyung memberikannya lebih. Dan Taehyung akan memberikannya. Apapun, agar hangatnya ciuman Jungkook berhasil mengambil seluruh kebekuan di antara keeping salju yang turun. Agar jari mereka bertautan erat dan menghantarkan gelitik gelisah dalam langkah ragu yang mereka inginkan; ingin berbuat lebih namun menahan diri agar tidak melampaui batas. Taehyung sadar ciuman Jungkook berubah menjadi sangat agresif, gigitannya merambat menyiksa; kepakan kupu-kupu melanda isi perutnya dan kembali membuat Taehyung _terbang_ , sentuhannya menyusuri tubuh Taehyung pasti dan penuh keyakinan, membuat tubuhnya tersudut dan punggungnya menyentuh pintu mobil yang tertutup rapat.

Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook, jenis remasan penuh peringatan akan nafasnya yang tercekat dan otaknya yang penuh akan kabut, berhasil membuat Jungkook melepas bibirnya lalu menatap Taehyung pekat. Bola mata Jungkook membuat Taehyung merinding, seakan ingin membuatnya tertunduk di bawah usapan lembutnya dan memberikan Jungkook apapun dalam hembus nafasnya.

"Maaf," desisnya pelan. Meletakkan dahinya pelan di dahi Taehyung dengan jari sibuk mengelus pipi Taehyung. "Aku terlalu jauh?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Meluluhkan tulang-tulang Taehyung yang melemah.

Gelengan Taehyung membuat hembus nafas lega keluar dari bibir Jungkook, mengecup penuh bibir Taehyung lalu melepasnya cepat sebelum ia kembali merenggutnya tanpa ampun.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Jawab Taehyung pelan, mengatupkan kelopak matanya ketika Jungkook membawa tautan jari mereka ke depan bibirnya lalu mengecup jari-jari Taehyung yang menggigil. Ia menggumamkan maaf ditiap kecupannya.

Seluruh kelembutan yang Jungkook hadirkan mampu membuatnya kepayahan, seluruh kabut pertahanan bermain di batas yang ia kukuhkan, perlahan goyah dengan segala sentuhannya, walau tipis dan tidak memaksa, namun kecanggungan Jungkook menyentuhnya dan menanti hela nafas persetujuan dari Taehyung membuatnya berdebar luar biasa. Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dari cengkraman Jungkook menuju leher pemuda itu, mengusap _undercut_ nya yang menggelitik telapak tangan kemudian menariknya pelan hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman tipis yang manis.

"Saljunya turun semakin hebat," bisik Taehyung, melirik kaca mobilnya yang menyajikan butiran salju terus turun tanpa henti, ia mengelus daun telinga Jungkook yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Apa tawarannya masih berlaku, Dokter Jeon?"

Jungkook bernafas pasti, " _Yes_ ," ia mengecup pipi Taehyung lama. "Selalu."

.

.

.

Selalu seperti mimpi. Ketika ia menatap sosok Jungkook dikejauhan yang mengobrol serius dengan beberapa dokter di sekitarnya. Benar-benar selalu seperti mimpi, melihat senyuman Jungkook yang nyata, berjalan di lorong rumah sakitnya dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangannya. Masih terasa mimpi, ketika mereka berpapasan dalam rapat umum setiap bulan, sapa sopan Jungkook yang membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Taehyung penuh hormat. Tatapan itu akan berubah ketika Taehyung menyelinap ke ruangannya setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan shiftnya. Merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Jungkook lalu memberikan dokter itu ciuman menakjubkan yang membuat tatapan Jungkook sepekat malam dan sentuhannya terusap penuh kuasa.

Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya, sihir apa yang Jungkook tiupkan ke tubuhnya. Yang selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung tunduk begitu mudah, dan jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Bubuk cinta apa yang pemuda itu taburkan di relung hatinya hingga jantungnya terenggut sakit apabila harinya dilalui tanpa melihat Jungkook yang terlalu sibuk di ruang operasinya. Ia butuh Jungkook menemaninya ketika makan siang, berada di sampingnya dan memberikan Taehyung lapisan daging kenyal ke atas nasinya. Ia butuh Jungkook duduk di sampingnya ketika ia mengemudikan mobilnya, suara tenang dan menyenangkan Jungkook yang menceritakan tentang harinya dan canda konyolnya yang berhasil membuat tawa Taehyung meledak berisik. Taehyung butuh Jungkook di sisinya, dalam kondisi apapun, terdengar luar biasa manja, namun ia mengakuinya. Ia butuh Jungkook berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tubuh meleleh dalam dekapan Jungkook yang beraroma seperti sabun mandinya, dan usapan hangatnya yang bermain di rambut Taehyung. Ia butuh bangun dengan memandang wajah lelap Jungkook yang lelah, kemeja kerja masih melekat di tubuhnya dan kerutan di keningnya yang tidak ingin digangguu.

Tatapan yang Jungkook hadirkan tidak pernah lelah merajam jantung Taehyung, membuatnya bertalu hebat dan mengira; kenapa jatuh cinta bisa membuatnya serapuh ini, kenapa Jungkook menggenggamnya erat sekali dan anehnya dirinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan cengkraman Jungkook di hela nafasnya.

"301297," Taehyung berbisik ke telinga Jungkook yang tengah berdiri memandang deretan kaleng minuman. Mereka sepakat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan membiarkan Jungkook membuatkannya makan malam. "Itu _password_ apartemenku,"

Jungkook begitu mengharga privasi, ia akan berdiri di belakang Taehyung dan menanti pemuda itu menekan _password_ di pintu apartemennya tanpa memaksa untuk tahu. Taehyung menarik mantel Jungkook, ia tampak sibuk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"Kenapa Hyung memberitahu _password_ nya padaku?" Jungkook menaikkan alis penasaran sekilas, kembali sibuk menatap tumpukan botol bubuk cokelat dan membiarkan Taehyung mencengkram mantelnya erat.

"Berjaga-jaga saat kau merindukanku dan butuh bertemu. Kau tidak perlu menekan bel lagi," jawab Taehyung penuh percaya diri.

"Oke," Jungkook menjawab pasti. Ia memasukkan sebotol Cadbury ke dalam keranjang.

"Apa kau sering merindukanku?" Taehyung bertanya tidak tahu malu, melepas cengkramannya di mantel Jungkook lalu mengambil dua botol Delfi kemudian memasukkanya ke dalam keranjang.

Jungkook tengah sibuk merogoh saku celananya, ia tertawa lirih mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Sangat sering. Apalagi ketika malam hari,"

Taehyung berhasil menginjak sadis kaki Jungkook yang menjerit tertahan, mengusap sepatu pentopelnya merasakan jari-jari kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Mesum," desis Taehyung sembari menyikut tulang rusuk Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan sembari mencoba menyandarkan keningnya ke pundak Taehyung.

"Kau suka sekali menyiksaku, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_." Gerutunya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat senyum jahil terpasang di wajah Taehyung.

"Kau yang memulainya," balas Taehyung. Mendorong keranjang belanjaan mereka yang berat.

Jungkook menyusul langkah Taehyung, ia kembali merogoh saku celananya sibuk, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung yang saat itu tengah memasukkan banyak ramyun ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Kunci rumahku," ucap Jungkook. Menggerakkan kunci di tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang nyaman. "Jika Hyung merindukanku dan sangat butuh untuk memelukku, Hyung bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumahku lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku janji akan memelukmu erat sampai pagi."

Taehyung menyimpan senyuman bahagianya, ia mengambil uluran kunci dari Jungkook lalu menatap pemuda itu. "Hanya jika aku ingin memelukmu?"

"Bisa ditambahkan dengan jika Hyung rindu ciumanku juga," bisik Jungkook, pelan, membuat Taehyung kehilangan cara untuk berpikir jernih.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lihat? Hyung yang memulainya," gerutu Jungkook setengah frutrasi.

Tawa Taehyung bergema, ia menggamit lengan Jungkook, pemuda itu mengambil alih keranjang belanjaan yang didorong Taehyung. Mengecup cepat pelipis Taehyung sembari melirik sekitar dengan waspada

"Aku merindukanmu," aku Taehyung dengan dagu tersangga di pundak Jungkook. "Ini aneh sekali, aku bisa melihatmu hampir setiap hari, namun aku semakin merindukanmu. Aku berubah menjadi manja sekali ketika bersamamu. Aku menjadi _touchy_ dan tidak bisa berhenti cemburu melihat _intern_ wanita yang berdiri di sekelilingmu. Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku seperti ini." Taehyung menghela nafas lemah.

"Ini terdengar tidak keren sekali jika aku katakan di sini," Jungkook melepas lengan Taehyung yang menggamitnya erat. Memaksa tubuh Taehyung untuk menghadapnya lalu mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung. " _Saranghae_ ," Jungkook membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Taehyung yang berkedut.

Semua tidak lagi sama ketika Jungkook meniupkan kata-kata itu ke telinganya. Hamparan langit menjadi jauh lebih indah, hempas angin menjadi lebih lembut, dan nafas Taehyung terasa semakin lepas. Semestanya berguncang, tubuhnya melayang, degup jantungnya bertalu berisik, bahkan ia merasa seisi dunia hanya mendendangkan bunyi jantungnya yang berdetak hebat.

"Kau mengatakannya saat kita sedang di supermarket, Jungkook-ah,"

Jungkook tertawa lucu. "Aku tahu!"

"—di antara rak ramyun di sebelah kananku dan botol saus di kiriku."

"Aku tahu, astaga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" Jungkook masih tertawa menggemaskan, gigi kelincinya mencuat lucu dan Taehyung menemukan dirinya menarik kerah mantel Jungkook lalu membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek," ia mengeratkan pelukannya, deru tawa Jungkook masih terdengar dalam redam bibirnya di puncak Taehyung.

"Aku tahu,"

"Dan sialnya aku sangat mencintaimu," Taehyung mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar, jemari mengerat di mantel Jungkook dan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu, Hyung." Jungkook bernafas hangat di leher Taehyung. "Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu; aku sudah tahu kau adalah kematianku, kau akan mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintaimu. Kau akan merindukanku sebanyak aku merindukanmu. Setiap malam. Setiap hembus nafas yang kau keluarkan. Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku akan melakukannya dengan segenap jiwaku."

—untuk menjaganya, untuk membantunya mengurangi kemarahan pada dunia, untuk memberitahu padanya bahwa keajaiban ada walau dalam setitik harapan, kemusnahan pada harapannya yang hancur akan tumbuh menjadi serbuk kepercayaan yang menyenangkan. Jungkook ada untuk meyakinkan Taehyung; bahwa cintanya sudah di sana, di relung hatinya, terkubur pasti dan siap untuk diungkapkan, bahkan sebelum mata mereka bertemu, sebelum jari mereka bertautan, sebelum ciuman mereka berhembus— _cinta mereka tidak pernah usai_.

.

Dan ini hanya segelintir kecil cerita dibalik kisah cinta mereka yang baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

FINALLY GUYS DETER ENDING JUGA AAAAAA

2tahun lalu aku mutusin buat nulis ff ini with zero expectation, cuma berbekal cinta aja buat taekook /ea, and here I am. Senyum-senyum sendiri kalo liat review kalian yang panjang-panjang dan isinya ngumpatin TBC terus. Ini nih udah selesai kok, kalian gaakan galau lagi aku gantung pake TBC.

Thankusomuuuuuuch buat 1k+ reviewsnya

Thankusomuuuuuuch buat kalian yang udah pencet fav, dan follow.

Thankusomuuuuuuuuch buat yang selalu ingetin aku untuk update dan nunggu deter up dengan tabah.

Pokoknya mah saranghae lah!

.

 _At this point,_

 **Determinare officially End.**

.

Meet you with my another TaeKook project in the future!

/menunggu dengan sangat bom review dari kalian/

Saranghae!

Meet me here IG/twitter : ichizenkaze


End file.
